Veronica -1- Nalezeno
by elenor
Summary: Válka skončila však život ne. Otázka tedy vystává, jaký život povede Harry a jeho přátelé. Vzhledem k tomu, že něco ztratili a něco najdou, bude tak trochu chaotický. Pozor ne zcela se drží posledního dílu vážení čtenáři. Tedy spíše vůbec. Od 5.7.2019 přepisována! Prosím si přečtěte k této povídce info na profilu. Děkuji.
1. Kapitola 1 - Dítě lesů a hájů

**_Tak a je to. Dlouho, dlouho, a předlouho jsem pracovala a částečně také neměla čas psát. Však nakonec po všech měsících jsem došla cíle a dávám sem povídku Veronika. Je poválečná, i když se se zcela posledního dílu od matky zakladatelky nedrží a jsou tam některé odchylky. Doufám, že Vám to nebude vadit. Setkáte se zde se starými i novými tvářemi ve světě Harryho a také přijde na pár mistrovských kouzel a tahů matky přírody. Takže kámen na kameni nezůstane. No a název celé povídky je takové překvápko pro všechny hrdiny, který pěkně zamotá kartami. Jenom předem avizuji, pokud někdo najde nějakou chybičku ať už pravopisnou nebo logickou pište komentáře a já to ráda opravím, pokud to naruší děj povídky. Nejsem bůh, profesorka českého jazyka a moje inteligence je čistě průměrná, takže jistě se tam něco objeví co se Vám nebude tak docela zdát._**

 ** _Jinak jak už u předešlých povídek prohlašuji při mé duši a bankovních výpisech, že na tomto nedělávám ani korunu či haléř a dílo matky zakladatelky jsem si jenom zapůjčila, abych mohla ukojit svou touhu si hrát s mou velkou fantazii a vytvářet příběhy._**

 **Veronica**

 **Kapitola 1 – Dítě lesů a hájů**

Život je někdy jako labyrint plný překážek a slepých uliček, u kterého se zdá, že není východu, ale je jisté předem, že dříve nebo později z něho vyjdete jako dospělý člověk, který ví, co chce a kam chce jít a jakou stranu si zvolit. Cesta k východu je dlouhá a velmi obtížná.

Ron Weasley si to uvědomoval už od svých třinácti let, kdy málem zabili jeho sestru Ginny a dnes když mu bylo 18náct let si to uvědomoval ještě více. Možná proto, nebo právě proto se rozhodl po předchozí diskuzi s otcem a přáteli Harrym a Hermionou se odstěhovat z rodného domu. Nemohl tu být, aniž by mu celý ten dům nepřipomínal vyhasnutý život jeho bratra Freda, který padl v bitvě o Bradavice. Hlavně se nemohl dívat, jak ho každý den něco připomene jeho mamce, která se z toho šoku ještě nevzpamatovala. Sám musel noc co noc čelit svým nočním můrám. Byla to reakce na to, co on sám prožil za poslední měsíce. Připadal si jako veterán se všemi těmi jizvami, které nosil, hlavně na pažích. Téma jizvy nebude už nikdy tak ožehavé jako v prvním ročníku, kdy jizvu od kletby měl jedině Harry Potter.

Co se týkalo jeho nového bydliště, strávil Ron posledních čtrnáct dní každou volnou chvilku tím, že upravoval s přáteli Grimmauldovo náměstí 12, tak aby bylo obyvatelné. Dokonce i skřítek Krátura po odhalení pravdy kolem Reguluse Blacka a zakletého medailonku jim velmi ochotně pomáhal s úpravami domu, že by svým umem zastínil i Dobbyho. Dobby byla další vzpomínka, která nechala Rona se kousnout do rtu. Dobby za ně položil život a uchránil Hermionou před dalším mučením ze strany Bellatrix Lestrengrové a do možná také před Šedohřbetem, kdo ví. Ron mu byl za to neskonale vděčný.

Ron se nad tím nechtěl dále pozastavovat, jelikož věděl, že by dnes vůbec neusnul. Popadl své zmenšené kufry a vyšel za ranního jitra ze svého pokoje v Doupěti. Byla to součást plánu, být tak brzo vzhůru a rychle vypadnout letaxovou sítí z domu, tak aby nic nemusel vysvětlovat mamce, to udělá za něho jeho otec. Bude to tak pro všechny lepší. Hermiona a Harry už před pár dny odtud podobným způsobem prchli, jelikož je drásal pohled na celou jeho rodinu a nemohli se podívat ani na prázdnou židli po Fredovi. Ronovi to také už nešlo. Vhodil letax a zmizel krbem pryč.

Na Grimmauldově náměstí ho přivítala Hermiona v nově zařízené kuchyni u sporáku, jak sleduje, kdy se už bude vařit voda na kávu.

,,Ach Rone ty už jsi dorazil?" Ptala se a zalívala svůj vlastní šálek a máchnutím hůlky mu také vyndala jeho hrnek, aby mu nalila ranní kafé.

,,Ano, nerad bych se setkal ráno s mámou, stávám sice nerad brzy, ale dnes to bylo nezbytně nutné. Dojdu si dát kufry do pokoje a pak si to kafé rád vypiji." Řekl Ron.

,,Ok." Řekla na to jenom Hermiona.

Ron popadl své kufry a už si to štrádoval do druhého patra, kde měl svůj pokoj. Po cestě zaslechl v prvním patře z koupelny podivné zvuky nebo spíš pazvuky. Ale ne, Harry zase zpívá a przní Bradavickou hymnu. Znělo to jako by někdo týral Filschovu kočku.

* * *

Od této události uběhlo čtrnáct dní a Ron zrovna společně s Harrym vyplňoval přijímací spis pro bystrozorský výcvik. Kdyby tak tušil, že je to upsání čertu na třiceti stránkách, tak by si rychlé rozhodnutí rozmyslel a možná by si dodělal Bradavickou školu. Akorát to neudělal a už se nedalo couvnout. Jak by on a Harry vypadali, jako zbabělci. A tak se teď oba s tím trýznili a Harry nad tím zoufal a bručel jako starý medvěd. Hermiona se jako jediná rozhodla dodělat Bradavice a tak místo aby jim s tím spisem pomohla, se na ně vyprdla a šla nakupovat nějaké lektvarové přísady.

Zrovna vyplňoval kolonky prodělaných dětských nemocí, když se v jejich hlavním krbu rozžehl zelený oheň, což byla předzvěst letaxového přesunu a z krbu vystoupil muž s delšími vlasy a s dvěma kufry, oblečen v zeleném batikovaném tričku, sepraných džínách s dírou na koleni a sandály na nohou.

,,Ahoj Rone, Harry! Kde máte Hermionu?" Ptal se příchozí a otáčel se na všechny strany.

,,Neville, co ty tu děláš a co to háro a oblečení?" Ptal se vyjevený Harry a hleděl na svého bývalého spolužáka.

I Ron byl touto nečekanou návštěvou překvapen. Nevilla viděl naposled skoro před dvěma měsíci na pohřbu zesnulých bojovníků v bitvě o Bradavice a tenkrát měl Neville krátké ohněm sežehnuté vlasy a mezi nimi jizvu a byl tam vystrojený typickém kouzelnickém smutečním hávu, který mu koupila jeho babička.

,,Vlasy jsou kvůli té jizvě, abych ji částečně zakryl. Tričko jsem dostal od Lenky."

Zatahal za své batikované tričko Neville.

,,Aha, že jsem tě nikdy Neville neviděl v džínách, docela dost velká změna kamaráde." Zakřenil Harry, podle něhož vypadal Neville, jako hippík, který si spletl dobu.

,,No ty jsem někde vyštrachal z mého šatníku ani nevím, jestli jsou mé nebo náhodou táty, ale to je jedno, jsou pohodlné na to parno. Promiňte, že jsem sem tak vpadl, ale mohl bych tu na chvíli zůstat, tak asi pár týdnů?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Tak trochu jsem se pohádal s bábinkou a zatím se k ní vracet nechci. Chci počkat, až vychladne nebo také já." Řekl Neville.

Ron povytáhl obočí. Neville, ten Neville, se pohádal se svojí babičkou, to se zatím nikdy nestalo.

,,Ona mě fakt chtěla zapsat bez mého vědění do bystrozorského výcviku. Vše vyplnila bez toho, že bych to věděl. Přitom jsem jasně řekl, že tohle dělat nebudu, tedy bystrozora. Už mám domluvené místo u paní Pýtrové, jako asistent. Mě sedmý ročník a bitva na adrenalin úplně stačily na několik let dopředu a další lumpy chytat nehodlám. A ona pořád něco kecala o rodinné tradici. Na to jí kašlu!" Řekl Neville a práskl s kufry na zem obýváku.

Harry a Ron koukali div živí. Zdálo se jim, nebo jim něco ujelo?

,,Asistent madam Pýtrové? To jako v Bradavicích?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Kde asi jinde než Bradavicích Harry, madam Pýtrová nikde jinde nepracuje. Budu paní profesorce Pýtrové pomáhat s přípravou výuky a vyučovat první ročník bylinkářství, snad to zvládnu." Řekl Neville.

Ron civěl jak kapr s otevřenou hubou na Nevilla. Řekl právě Neville, že bude učit a to v Bradavicích!?

,,Tak to ti kamaráde gratuluji a hodně." Řekl srdečně Harry, který se vzpamatoval dřív než Ron.

,,Zatím profesor nejsem tak s tím Harry přestaň." Řekl Neville a poškrábal se na zátylku.

,,I tak je to úspěch Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,No babi je jiného názoru." Řekl potemněle Neville.

,,Ať si tvá babička trhne pro jednou." Mínil Ron, který konečně chytil niť.

,,Mohu tedy zůstat?" Ptal Neville.

,,Ale jistě." Řekl beze všeho Harry.

,,Tenhle barák je obří Neville." Řekl Ron.

Neville jenom pokýval hlavou a rozhlídl se ještě znovu po kuchyni.

,,Víte já vás hledal nejprve v Doupěti, ale tam mi tvůj taťka Rone, řekl, že jste zde. Já tady nikdy nebyl. Stejně to bude jenom přechodné. Víte, než si najdu něco vlastního. Nechci už bydlet u své babičky. Nakonec mezi ní a mnou by to skončilo větší katastrofou než hodina lektvarů se Snapem. Já s ní bydlet nebudu." Mínil Neville.

,,Jo chápu, takže budeš bydlet asi v Bradavicích, když tam budeš učit?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Pro pána boha ne Rone, já bych tam poté, co jsem viděl, neusnul. Spíš něco v Prasinkách nebo někde poblíž Bradavic, ale ne v nich. Školní docházka mi stačila." Zamával rukama na obranu Neville.

Ron jenom kývl hlavou. Moc dobře věděl, kdo před ním stojí. Toto nebyl ustrašený Neville z prváku, ale Neville Longbottom, člen Bradavické armády, který vedl Bradavickou revoltu a studenty Bradavic do boje o ně. Postavil se Smrtijedům, pak samotnému Voldemortovi, kterému plivl do ksichtu a sťal jeho mazlíčkovi hadovi hlavu mečem Godricka Nebelvíra to samé udělal i vlkodlakovi Šedohřbetovi. Neville, možná na to nevypadal, ale byl dost možná větší bojovník než on nebo Harry, když šlo do tuhého. Takže chápal, že by Neville v Bradavicích neusnul a měl z toho místa noční můry, kdyby tam spal.

Z toho důvodu Ron obdivoval Hermionu, jenž se postavila čelem všem svým nočním můrám a podle jejích slov chce řádně dokončit Bradavice i s OVCEMI. Ron si vůči ní připadal jako velký zbabělec.

,,Hm vzhledem k tomu, že Hermiona si v prvním patře zabrala ložnici po Siriusových rodičích, já ve třetím po bratrovi Siriuse Regulusi a Ron pokoj pro hosty ve druhém patře, tak tu zbývají ke dnešnímu dni dvě použitelné ložnice, které už máme, co týče rekonstrukce tohoto baráku hotové. Obě jsou ve druhém patře jako Ron. Jeden býval druhým pokojem pro hosty a další býval Siriuse." Řekl Harry a mnul si svoje čtyř denní strniště.

,,Ale z té druhé se nám zatím nepodařilo dostat bubáka, myslím ten pokoj pro hosty." Řekl Harry.

Neville viditelně zbledl a pak řekl.

,,Tak to si raději vezmu pokoj po tvém kmotrovi, jestli ti to Harry nevadí."

,,Ne vůbec, stejně jsme všude nově vytapetovali a dali nový nábytek, nic už neukazuje na to, že to byl pokoj Siriuse. Ty bys ty nahotinky na zdech asi nechtěl, Neville." Řekl Harry a potichu se zasmál.

,,Ne o to bych asi moc nestál." Řekl Neville.

,,Ten nábytek není moc extra, varuji předem, jestli čekáš nějaký luxusní hotel, je z Ikey." Mínil Ron.

,,Ikey?!" Ptal se Neville, který nevěděl co to je.

,,Pobočka skandinávského obchodu s nábytkem a bytovými doplňky, ehm nekouzelnická. Zdravím Neville." Ozvalo se od vchodových dveří a po chvíli vstoupila do kuchyně, která byla přemístěna ze sklepních prostor do přízemí Hermiona s taškou a nějakou kytkou v květináči v náručí.

,,Ahoj Hermiono." Ozvalo se na ni hned třikrát.

,,Neville co ty tu děláš?" Ptala se Hermiona a začala vyndávat svoje nakoupené věci na stůl, aby je odnesla do bývalé kuchyně, kde byla teď dílna a lektvarová laboratoř. Mimo toho, že tam byla prádelna a zásobárna jídla a pití.

,,Chvilku bude s námi bydlet Hermiono, trochu se pohádal s babičkou. Přestav si, Hermiono, Neville bude učit od září v Bradavicích Bylinkářství." Vyhrkl Ron.

,,Jenom budu učit první ročník a starat se o ochod skleníků, Rone. Nejsem ani profesor." Mírnil ho Neville zlostně, že tu zase Ron za něj mluví jako nějaký tiskový mluvčí.

,,To je úžasné Neville. Moc ti gratuluji k tomu úspěchu." Řekla a následně ho objala. Pak se však zamračila a řekla.

,,Proč musím být tak prťavá, to není fér."

Ron se zakřenil. Oni bohužel všichni Hermionu přerostli. Hermiona také měla něco málo přes 160, jak odhadoval v poměru s jeho sestřičkou Ginny, která byla jenom o krapet větší než Hermiona a měla 166cm podle posledního měření, které dělala mamka. Dokonce i Harry se vytáhl, i když dvakrát velký nebyl se svými 181cm na výšku. Zatímco on už míval problémy s nízkými stropy a krbem doma se svými 195cm na výšku a jak si měřil Nevilla, tak bude jenom o málo menší než on. Dost se během pátého, šestého a sedmého ročníku vytáhl.

,,Sorry Mia, ale i malý lidé jsou důležití." Usmál se Nevilla.

,,Mia?" Ptala se Hermiona. Takto jí nikdo nikdy neřekl.

,,Ups, Hermiono, to mám od Lenky, ta ti tak říká a mě už to vlezlo na mozek. Omlouvám se, jestli ti to vadí." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne nevadí." Mávla nad tím rukou Hermiona.

,,Zase Lenka, kamaráde, netajíš nám náhodou něco?" Ptal se s úšklebkem Harry.

,,Harry nebuď dotěrný to je Nevilova záležitost." Zapražila ho Hermiona pohledem.

,,Ale když už to chceš vědět, tak mi dnes dala Lenka kopačky. Dala přednost přede mnou nějakému týpkovi s Americky."

Harry se kousl do rtu. On nevěděl vůbec o tom, že by něco měl Neville s Lenkou Láskorádovou nebo, že by s ní chodil. Nehledě na to, že vůbec kdy něco měl s nějakou holkou.

,,Špatný den kamaráde, hádka s babičkou a holka ti dá košem. Nechceš ohnivou whisky?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ronalde." Křikla na něho Hermiona. Podle ní to nebyl dobrý nápad kvůli tomu Nevilla zlít.

,,To s babičkou je záležitost z minulého týdne, ale ještě nevychladla. Ohnivou whisky si fakt takhle dopoledne nedám, ale cítím tu kafé. Mohl bych jedno mít?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ale jistě, ale kde jsi tedy minulý týden byl Neville, když ne u babičky?" Ptal se Harry.

,,U Lenky právě a díky tomu jsem jak si se setkal s tím amíkem, nějaký Rolf nebo tak nějak. Má podobný láskyplný vztah k potvorám všeho druhu jako Hagrid, tedy jako Lenka." Zamračil se Neville.

,,Aha." Řekl Ron a šel dělat Nevillovi kafé a pomyslel si něco o šílenosti světa. Proč to Lenka udělala, bývala tak milá?

,,Tak a já ti ukážu pokoj, abys tu nestál jako kůl v plotě s těmi kufry." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to bych bral." Řekl Neville a už si to s kufry štrádoval za Harrym do schodů ve starém bývalém Blackovském sídle.

Ron zrovna zalíval kafé, když se ho Hermiona náhle zeptala.

,,Co si myslíš Rone, o Lence a o tom co udělala Nevillovi?"

,,Já nevím co si o tom myslet. Připadá mi, že mi ujel vlak s Nevillem. Já ho od toho pohřbu po bitvě neviděl a před tím dlouho také ne. Takže jsem mírně řečeno překvapen, že se pohádal s babičkou a chodil s Lenkou…" Ron byl přerušen Hermionou.

,,Dva měsíce."

,,To jako fakt? Víš Hermiono, já sice znám Nevilla, ale popravdě, já ho nikdy neviděl randit nebo chodit s nějakou holkou a to jsem upřímný." Řekl Ron.

,,Protože si byl slepý a hluchý Ronalde. Neville, náhodou měl známost už v šestém ročníku, ale ty jsi tenkrát měl Levanduli a pak tu otravu z medoviny Křiklana." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Vážně?" Ptal se Ron, který o tom neměl ani tucha.

,,Ty si s Harrym vůbec nevšimli, že Neville někoho má, přece to byl váš spolužák, spolubydlící a kamarád ne?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Na mou duši Hermiono já nic nevím." Řekl Ron a měl výčitky svědomí, že po pátém ročníku si moc s Nevillem nepovídal.

,,I když možná se Neville se za to styděl." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Proč by se měl stydět?" Ptal se Ron a dal ten hrnek s kávou Nevillovi na stůl a přisedl k Hermioně.

,,Ty by s Harrym asi v šestém ročníku, kdy to bylo všechno tak napjaté zuřili, že se Neville zahazuje s holkou ze Zmijozelské koleje, co?" Ptala se Hermiona.

Ron měl zase pusu dokořán. Neville měl něco se Zmijozelkou?! No odvahu už musel mít tenkrát, když lezl za hadicí.

,,Hermiono Jean Grangerová, ty snad chceš vstoupit do šlépějí Rity Holoubkové, že mi tu pereš špinavé prádlo." Řekl hlas od prahu do kuchyně, kde stál Neville.

,,Omlouvám se Neville." Skrčila se na židli Hermiona.

Neville protočil oči a přišel k nim a také si k nim přisedl ke stolu. Těsně za ním přišel i Harry, který měl obočí někde u svých vlasů, jak byl tímto faktem překvapen, který se právě dozvěděl.

,,Astorie je stejně historie, ale přáteli jsme doufám zůstali, no snad, už jsem jí dlouho neviděl." Řekl Neville.

,,Tak Astorie, to mi zní nějak povědomě, jako bych to v minulé léto četl v Denním Věštci, Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to se nepleteš Harry, ehm Astorie je dohodnutá snoubenka tvé staré nemesis Draca Malfoye, jestli to někdo z jejich rodičů nezrušil." Řekl Neville.

Ron stále koukal na Nevilla vyvaleně.

,,Ty jsi lezl Malfoyi do zelí?" Ptal se Harry nevěřícně.

,,Tak to úplně nebylo Harry, ale dalo by se říct no z poloviny, že ano. Astorie byla naštvaná, že vůbec tohle jí rodiče udělali a také nechtěla jak si dát se zadarmo Malfoyovi celá. No a já jí měl doopravdy rád. Chtěla pohnout žlučí tomu Zmijozelskému spratkovi a nejít do manželství jako panna. Jestli to Malfoy ví nebo ne, tak to nevím, ale je mi to srdečně jedno. Měl si Astorie více všímat." Řekl Neville a dodal.

,,Máte dobré kafé, ne jako to Lenky, čekankové."

Harry a Ron na něho hleděli jako vejři. To se jen tak beze všeho Neville přiznal, že … souložil s pozdější Malfoyovic snoubenkou, nehledě, že měl nějaké sexuální zkušenosti?! Brutus ten den.

,,Neuvěřitelná pomsta Neville vzhledem k Malfoyovi." Mínil Harry.

,,Já to fakt tak tenkrát Harry nebral. Astorii jsem fakt měl moc rád, měla slabost pro bylinky a hlavně kaktusy a masožravé kytičky. Schválně jak tu její sbírku 150. masožravých kytiček rozdejchá Malfoy. Nehledě na to, bylo mi šestnáct a klidně řekni Harry, co by si nejraději udělal holce v šestnácti, asi ošukal u Merlinova hovna."

Ron otvíral a zavíral ústa beze slova, nad tím co Neville řekl. Kdyby tu byl Draco Malfoy, tak Azkabán sem nebo tam, tu Avadu by asi na Nevilla seslal, nebo jí seslal sám na sebe.

,,Neville jak to mluvíš!" Křikla Hermiona rudá ve tvářích.

Neville sklopil hlavu a už nic dalšího neřekl, místo toho začal lovit v kapse od džín a vyndal z ní malou keramickou mističku a z další vyndal balíček cigaret a zapalovač. Vytáhl jednu cigaretu a zeptal se Harryho.

,,Mohu si zapálit Harry? Doufám, že ti to nebude vadit?"

Ron div nespadl překvapením ze židle. Harry se nezmohl na slovo a jenom pokýval hlavou, ale rázně se ozvala Hermiona.

,,Ne v mé přítomnosti Longbottome!"

Neville poslušně zase cigaretu uklidil a nasadil nevinný úsměv.

,,Zrovna ty Nevile začneš dělat takovou ohavnost a začneš kouřit. Zničíš si zdraví." Peskovala ho Hermiona.

,,Neměj mi to za zlé Mio, ale prostě jsem začal kouřit z toho co se dělo v Bradavicích." Hermiona se na Nevilla jedině tak mračila, ale mlčela. Vypadala jako bouřkové mračno nad Skotskem, přišlo Harrymu.

Ron si pomyslel, Náš nový vlastně staronový spolubydlící se vybarvil v pěkných barvách. Proboha jenom by ho zajímalo, kde přišel Neville k cigaretám a k Astorii ehm jestli si správně pamatoval Greengrássové. To byla záhada, pro Ronalda Weasleyho.

* * *

Od této události uplynuly dva týdny a byla skoro polovina července a docela velké horko i na město jako je Londýn. Na vypleté a zatím neosázené zahrádce se na lehátku s knížkou v ruce opalovala Hermiona a Harry s ostatními na postavené za pomocí kouzel verandě hráli Černého Petra a mlsali melounovou zmrzlinu, kterou jim připravil Krátura.

,,Takhle klidné léto lidi, jsem ještě nezažil." Mínil Harry a schovával před Nevillem a Ronem esa mezi obyčejnými kartami jako zálohu.

,,Až na ten nepředstavitelný pařák Harry." Utíral si pot z čela Neville.

,,Hermiona říkala něco o globálním oteplování, prej za pár let takové letní teploty budou normální." Řekl Ron a nechal Nevilla lízat karty znovu.

,,Och jé." Povzdychl si Neville.

,,Co och je, Neville, ty bys měl být na skleníkové klima zvyklý." Řekl Ron.

Neville se zasmál.

,,Jo na jaře a podzim i zima jdou, ale v letě tam vydržím tak jedině nahoře bez, a stejně se potím jak dveře od chlíva Ronalde." Napodobil Hermiony tón Neville.

,,A to mám zítra jít do lesa pro ty houby pro Poppy. Zakázaný les tam či sem, bude to les jak trouba na plný plyn. Nechcete kluci jít do lesa?" Ptal se Neville.

Ron se zamračil, on si nemohl zvyknout na to, že už soustu jeho bývalých a vlastně i Nevilla profesorů, Neville může oslovovat jmény a prostě jim tykat. Zatím mu podle Nevilla nedovolila jenom McGonagolová a ti co byli teď mimo prázdniny mimo školu a Filsch.

,,To jako máme jít s tebou na houby a kvůli tomu brzy stávat?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Přece nemáte nic na práci, George o víkendu má obchod zavřený a jestli se nepletu tak vám ten bystrozorský tréning zažíná až 18.září po Hermioniných narozkách." Řekl Neville.

,,Moc slyšíš Longbottome." Zašklebil se Harry.

,,A co z toho?" Ptal se Ron.

Neville chvilku zadumaně se rozhlížel po zahradě a směrem ostatních budov v dáli a pak dostal nápad. Nasadil až moc nepříjemně velký úsměv a naklonil se k Harrymu a něco mu pošeptal do ucha.

Ron nevěděl, co to bylo, ale asi to bylo dostatečně sprosté, aby Harry zrudl jako ředkvička.

,,Neville k sakru, Ginny mne za to přerazí." Řekl tiše Harry a trochu bázlivě se podíval směrem k Hermioně. Ron nechápal, o co běží.

,,Nemusí to přece nikdo vědět Harry, jsme přece na konci 20. století ne někde bůh ví kde v historii a tam to jistě také existovalo." Řekl Neville a poplácával přátelsky po rameni Harry a přitom ke vzteku Rona vyhrál tu partii Černého Petra.

,,Co jako to má být?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ale minulý týden jsem se brouzdal po Londýně a našel jsem tady Španělskou čtvrť kluci…" Započal Neville, ale Harry jeho vyprávění hned utnul větou.

,,Jo našel bordel." Řekl Harry.

Ronovi zrůžověli tváře, kde že to byl Neville?

,, Striptýzový klub Harry, ne bordel, tam bych nikdy nešel." Hájil se Neville.

,,Není to to samé?" Ptal se zamračeně Harry.

,,Ne tam o sex fakt nejde to je jenom taneční show u tyče se skoro nahýma holkama, jako byly ty staré Siriuse Blacka plakáty, které jsou na půdě. Copak ty jsi už někdy Harry v takovém veřejném domě byl?" Mínil Neville.

Harry přešel z ředkvičkové do divné fialové barvy a zakroutil hlavou, že ne. V duchu si myslel, jestli nějak Šedohřbrt nezranil Nevilla. Přece tohle nemůže, být Neville.

,,A co Hermiona?" Ptal se Ron, který konečně pochopil, kam je to chce Neville vzít.

,,Ta přece jde vrátit nějaké knížky do knihovny a pak se tam určitě zapomene jako obvykle." Řekl Neville a otočil se Hermiony směrem a zvolal.

,,Mio ty jdeš zítra vrátit knížky do knihovny, viď?" Ptal se Neville.

Hermiona pozvedla oči od knížky a sundala své sluneční brýle a zeptala se na oplátku.

,,Ano Neville, potřebuješ něco zapůjčit?"

,,Ne, ne, Mio, ale já, Harry a Ron jdeme zítra do lesa na houby pro nějaké lektvary pro Bradavickou ošetřovnu a pak se stavíme v Bradavicích za Hagridem a chceme navštívit Alberthofa v Prasečím rypáku. Nevíme, jak dlouho se zdržíme, tak nás na oběd a večeři nečekej."

Harry se zakuckal. Jak může takto bezostyšně Neville Hermioně lhát a ještě to rovnou naplánovat bez nich.

,,Ok." Řekla Hermiona a dále se věnovala četbě.

,,Neville." Zavrčel Harry. Jak mu to mohla Hermiona, geniální Hermiona, zbaštit i s navijákem.

,,Nebuď puritán Harry, pod chomoutem nejsi, tak si trochu užívej života. Žijeme jenom jednou." Mínil Neville a zvedl se a odešel s dojedenou miskou od zmrzliny zpět do kuchyně.

Ron a Harry měli dlouhé nemile překvapené obličeje. Och ty Morgano a Brute, co se stalo s Nevillem. Za ty dva týdny co tu byl ho tak trochu poznali ale nějak se vymkl z kontroly za ten rok co oni byli na lovu viteálu a on v Bradavicích. Měli pocit, že se na ně zřítila katastrofa a ještě další udeří, ale nebyl to striptýzový klub, jak si v té chvíli mysleli, ale něco úplně něco jiného. Čekala je přímo životní výhybka a hlavně pro Nevilla.

* * *

,,Tak a kde máme ty houbičky hledat a jak vypadají?" Ptal se uzívaný jako mýval Ron Weasley.

,,Jedna se o voskovku papouščí, je to zeleno žlutá houbička dost křiklavé barvy, takže by jste jí měli poznat hned na první pohled, roste většinou v malých skupinkách na tlejícím listí nebo kořenech. Poppy je používá na mast proti popáleninám všeho druhu. Připravuje jí jenom z kloboučků, takže se dívejte hlavně po dostatečně velkých plodnicích a ty malé tam nechte, aby vyrašily i další rok." Vysvětlil podrobně, Neville.

,,Ok kamaráde, jenom velké klobouky." Řekl Harry a otočil si kšiltovku dozadu, aby mu nepadaly vlasy do čela.

Ron byl trochu otrávený. Houby nikdy nebyla jeho záliba. Když byli skoro polovině lesa, tak se rozdělili a šli vedle sebe ve větší vzdálenosti. Zakázaný les je už nijak nestrašil, naopak až na to horko byl dokonce příjemný. Byli už skoro hodinu v lese a Ron sledoval půdu pod nohama, jestli nezahlédne voskovku papouščí, jelikož v košíku měl zatím jenom pět exemplářů této houby. Už ho to vůbec nebavilo, to už by raději byl v knihovně s Hermionou. Jo v knihovně by bylo mnohem útulněji a hlavně chladněji než zde. Podíval se na hodinky a zjistil, že je teprve půl deváté, ale přesto už hic.

Kdy už to Neville odpíská! Tady to do dvanácti nevydrží.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl výkřik Nevilla v podobě.

,,U Merlinova červivého hovna!"

To přilákalo Ronovu pozornost. Už si za ty dva týdny zvykl, že milý Neville umí klít jako pohan a námořník, ale že to nedělá schválně a má většinou proto své důvody. Pak se ozval podivný zvuk, jako štěkot nebo tak nějak. Ron šel po zvuku a málem se srazil s Harry, když překračoval strouhu potůčku.

,,Neville asi něco našel." Řekl Harry.

,,To asi houba nebude." Řekl ironicky Ron.

Šli tím směrem, kde tušili Nevilla. Došli na okraj meze, kde vyvaleně seděl Neville jako brouk a hleděl před sebe neschopen dalšího slova a ukazoval na jisté místo rukou.

Harry a Ron se koukli tím směrem a tam byl podivně srolovaný kus látky a z něho se ozývaly podivné zvuky. Znělo to jako fňukaní nebo něco takového.

,,Prosím, že je to jenom blbý vtip nebo sen, kluci." Řekl vytřeštěně Neville.

Harry a Ron se šli na to, co pokládal Neville za sen či vtip podívat z blízka.

Tam v mechu v zašpiněném ručníku bílé barvy leželo malé lidské miminko.

,,Merlinovo oko, kde se tu ten drobek vzal?" Ptal se Ron.

Ronův hlas toho malého tvorečka zase probudil a ten začal křičet na celé kolo. Znělo to podivně, jako by to malé nemělo dost šťávy, aby křičelo.

,,Podrž Rone." Podal Harry Ronovi košík se svým houbařským úlovkem a zvedl to miminko z lesní země.

,,Ší… přestaň brečet.." Snažil ho Harry uklidnit. To malé se sice uklidnilo, ale dále vytřeštěně na něho hledělo. Asi mělo pořádný strach.

,,Kde se tu vzalo a kde jsou jeho zpropadený rodiče?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Netuším Rone, já tu nikoho krom nás neviděl, ty snad Neville?" Ptal se s mrňetem v náručí Harry.

,,Ne krom nás a toho miminka tu jsem žádného člověka neviděl. Jak tu někdo může nechat nemluvně." Řekl Neville.

,,Spíše novorozeně." Řekl bledý v tvářích Harry, když odhrnul trochu ten ručník.

I Ron zbledl a vypravil ze sebe šokovaně.

,,Merlinova hnáto ona má ještě pupeční šňůru!"

,,Ona?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hele kámo, ty máš nějak zamlžené brýle, já totiž fakt penis nevidím." Řekl s nakrčeným obočím Ron.

Harry zrudnul a přikryl tu malou znovu do ručníku.

,,Nemůžeme jí tu nechat. Ta malá by za dnešních teplot upekla. Musíme jí vzít za Poppy do Bradavic. Její rodiče nebo matka si koledují o pořádný malér." Mínil Neville.

,,Tak nás veď z toho lesa nejkratší cestou Neville ven. Přece víš, že malé děti se nesmějí přemisťovat." Mínil Harry.

,,No to nevím." Řekl překvapeně Neville a Ron sesypal všechny úlovky hub do košíku a vzal si je na starost, zatímco Harry měl tu malou stále v náručí.

,,Sorry to mám od návštěv Teddyho." Řekl Harry a pohlédl na tu holčičku v jeho náručí. Ta totiž zase začala kňourat.

,,Co s tebou maličká?" Ptal se Harry, ale v tom něco vlhkého ucítil, jak mu steklo po košili až dolů na kalhoty.

,,O je, Harry, asi se na tebe právě ta malá vychcala." Přemáhal smích Ron.

,,Fakt už nikdy nepůjdu na houby." Zašklebil se Harry.

,,Máte štěstí pánové, že už jsem dlouhá léta léčitelkou, i když takovou malou holčičkou jsem naposled držela před mnoha lety, když jsem tu měla Ginny Weasleyovou." Mínila madam Pomfrejová, zatímco ošetřovala pupeční šňůru té malé holčičky a máchala nad ní léčitelská kouzla, jestli té malé něco nechybí.

,,O tom madam Pomfrejová nepochybuji." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo tahle chudinka přišla na svět a její matka asi jí v tom lese jen tak bezohledně zanechala. Tu ženu bych moc rád potkal." Mínil profesor Kratiknot, který stál poblíž a kroutil se mu zlostí knírek.

,,Filliusi za to kletba nestojí." Mínila paní ředitelka McGonagolová.

,,Kdy má vůbec dorazit ta bystrozorka?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Brzy." Zabručel profesor Kratiknot.

,,Tahle beruška, až na mírnou dehydratace, která se spraví pořádnou láhví s mlékem, je zdravé děťátko. Viď beruško." Vzala tu malou do náručí madam Pomfrejová už oblečenou v květinových dupačkách vyčarovaných z kapesníku a s plínkou.

,,Kolik té malé, tak je?" Ptal se profesor Kratiknot.

,,Podle kouzel, které jsem u ní provedla, tak jí je tak 7 či 8hodin maximálně. Musela se narodit někdy brzy ráno. Kdo tě v tom lese tak nechal, beruško." Pohladila jí po tvářičce madam Pomfrejová.

,,Hlavní je, že jí pan Longbottom, Potter a Weasley našli. Jinak by tam jisto jistě zahynula." Řekla paní ředitelka McGonagolová.

,,Ano jsou to hodní hoši." Usmála se madam Pomfrejová na Rona s Nevillem. V tom okamžiku vylezl z krbu Harry už převlečený do čistého. Pochcané oblečení skončilo v koši se špinavým prádlem.

Hned za ním vyšla z krbu osoba, kterou skoro nikdo nepoznal až na Rona a pana profesora Kratiknota.

,,A slečno Clearwaterová rád vás vidím." Řekl nadšeně profesor Kratiknot.

,,Také vás ráda pane profesore Kratiknote, ředitelko McGonagolová a madam Pomfrejová." Pak si ta dotyčná všimla i ostatních a řekla.

,,Zdravím Ronalde dlouho jsme se neviděli. Neboj, tloušťku kotlíků už Percymu kazit nebudu." Řekla s úšklebkem.

,,Stejně bys Penelopé neměla šanci. Má teď jinou, nějakou Belgičanku." Řekl Ron a trochu více ostražitě hleděl směrem té malé holčičky. Penelopé moc neznal, krom toho, že byla Percyho ex, tak se měl na pozoru.

,,Však já vím, Ronalde, ale dnes jsem tu kvůli jisté pracovní záležitosti. Bylo mi sděleno, že v Zakázaném lese bylo nalezeno novorozeně. Je to pravda?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ano tady tu malou s velkou pravděpodobností matka zanechala na lesní mezi v Zakázaném lese za Prasinkami." Řekl profesor Kratiknot, kterému se tento čin hnusil a rozhodně nebyl sám.

,,Nějaký průvodní dopis, nebo něco, co by ukazovalo na její původ, bylo nalezeno?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Nic takového tam nebylo, viď Harry." Řekl Ron.

Harry zakroutil hlavou.

,,Jenom ten ručník ve kterém byla zabalená." Řekl Neville a koukal se na tu malou, jak spokojeně pije z láhve, kterou přinesl jeden z Bradavický skřítků madam Pomfrejové. Takový osud si nezasloužilo podle něho žádné dítě, aby ho odložili v lese plném nebezpečí, jako byl Zakázaný les. Divil, že jí nic za tu dobu nenašlo a nesežralo nebo, že jí nezpozorovali kentauři. Divné!

,,Mohla bych ten ručník vidět?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ale jistě." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a podala jí ho, zatímco položila malou na jednu nemocniční postel a podložila jí hlavičku polštářkem.

,,Hm mudlovská italská výroba. Prach obyčejný hotelový ručník. Pozeptám se u výrobce, kam ho všude prodali. Možná najdu místo, kde se ta malá narodila." Řekla Penelopé a podívala se na tu malou.

,,Madam Pomfrejová je to děvčátko zdravé?" Ptala se dál.

,,Ano sice měla po té útrapě v lese dost velkou žízeň, ale to jsme dali do pořádku. Sice úplně není donošená, ale je zdravá a to je hlavní." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Předčasně narozená ?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ano podle kouzla strávila v děloze své matky 38 týdnů, ale to tak někdy bývá. Dost možná byla její matka poprvé těhotná. Prvorodičky občas rodí dřív. Nic co by bylo nějak zvláštního." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Och tak, děkuji za informaci madam Pomfrejová. Vzhledem k okolnostem nalezení děvčátka jsem byla požádaná o urychlené určení rodičů panem ministrem kouzel. Jeden z nich minimálně ne-li oba se dopustili trestného činu, kdy málem zabili vlastní dceru. Nechutné!" Řekl Penelopé.

,,Chápu, takže chcete, abych je určila kouzlem?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová.

,,Ano léčitelko Pomfrejová, tady na písemný příkaz od pana ministra kouzel Kinsleyho Pastorka osobně. Tohle tu ještě nebylo, aby někdo odložil dítě v Zakázaném lese a ještě novorozeně. Proto to mi to bylo dáno jako prioritní případ madam Pomfrejová." Řekla Penelopé a podala pergamen s razítkem ministerstva kouzel madam Pomfrejové. Ta malá zatím o dost víc spokojeně usnula. Nevillovi nešlo na rozum, jak to škvrně může spát, když tu kolem něho lidé mluví? Dělají tohle malé děti normálně?

Madam Pomfrejová si ten pergamen přečetla.

,,Dobrá takže jak otce, tak matku toho děvčátka mám určit, jestli rozumím."

,,Ano." Řekla pevně Penelopé a stále hned vedle postele kde ta malá spala a občas se zavrtěla.

Madam Pomfrejová pozvedla nad holčičkou hůlkou a ve složitém schématu pohybů pronesla

,,Paternis matris scribo."

Ukázala hůlkou a na pergamen, jenž dostala od Penelopé a tam se objevil krátký text.

Madam Pomfrejová ho přečetla na hlas.

,,Dívka beze jména, datum narození 14.července 1998, jméno matky Dafné Lyssandra Greengrásová narozená 1980."

,, Jemine ta?!" Vypískla paní ředitelka McGonagolová.

,,Znáte ji tedy?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ano dost možná vy slečno Clearwaterová také, je to absolventka ročníku co právě dokončil školu, jestli se to tak dá za okolností, které nastaly v jarních měsících, dá nazvat. Byla v koleji Zmijozelu. Jak jsme si mohli nevšimnout, že je v požehnaném stavu." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Existuje mnoho zkrášlovacích a zastíracích kouzel všeho druhu paní ředitelko, jak víte sama. Jestliže neměla během těhotenství žádné závažné zdravotní potíže tak klidně to celé mohla zakrýt." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Ano asi by to bylo možné." Řekla paní ředitelka McGonagolová a tvářila se jako by spolkla citron.

,,Spíš by mě zajímalo, jak je možná kopulace v Bradavicích, když jsou zde kouzla, která takové věci ihned hlásí profesorům v okolí, co já vím." Řekla Penelopé a trochu jí zrůžověli tváře.

Na to odpověděl pan profesor Kratiknot.

,,To kouzlo je umístěné jenom v Bradavické zdi, takže to co se děje mimo ně nijak ovlivnit nemůžeme."

Penelopé si to zapsala do malého zápisníčku a řekla.

,,Má slečna Greengrásová nějaké příbuzné?"

,,Ano sestru Astorii Greengrásovou ročník 1981, bude nastupovat do posledního ročníku. Teď bydlí u svého snoubence Draca Malfoye, jelikož její rodiče od bitvy o Bradavice jako její sestra jsou nezvěstný. Až do teď o zbytku rodiny Greengrás nebylo slyšet nebo vidět. Tato malá je první důkaz po měsících, že někdo z nich žije." Řekla ředitelka McGonagolová.

Harry se kysele zakřenil. Och to je gólový, tak Malfoy dostal skoro neteř, ten se tedy bude tvářit, až se to dozví. Jeho ksicht by moc rád viděl, až mu to oznámí. Otázka byla, kdo je té malé otec. Buď je to nějaký smrtijedský čurák nebo někdo z kluků co chodili tou dobou do Bradavic, nejvíce pravděpodobný by byl někdo ze Zmijozelu. Chyba lávky, jak se vzápětí dozvěděl Harry, tak se na celé čáře ohledně Smrtijedů a Zmijozelu mýlil.

,,Paterni patris scribo." Odříkala druhou formulku nad tou malou madam Pomfrejová.

Poklepala znovu na ministerský formulář a tam se znovu objevil krátký textový odstavec. Madam Pomfrejová podívala a vykulila obě oči a podívala se na okolí, jako by u někoho viděla ducha, ty víš koho.

,,Mohla by jste to přečíst, madam Pomfrejová?"Ptala se netrpělivě Penelopé.

Madam Pomfrejová se chytla a stále šokovaně monotónně přečetla, co tam kouzlo zapsalo.

,,Dívka beze jména, narozená 14. července 1998, jméno otce Neville Frank Longbottom narozený 30.července 1980."

Nastalo ticho, že by člověk slyšel uprdnout se Protivu na druhém konci Bradavického hradu. Však toho přerušilo jenom dost nepříjemné žuchnutí.

Harry a Ron se podívali na osobu vedle sebe a zjistili, že s toho Neville omdlel.

Harry suše konstatoval.

,,Fakticky už nikdy nepůjdu na houby. Tohle fakticky vyšlo celé na houby."

,,Zrovna Neville, člověče, prašť mě." Mínil nad tím překvapením Ron.

 **Větička od elenor:**

 **Revidováno včetně názvu z důvodu, že můj původní úmysl kratší fanfikce mojí bujnou fantazii nebude naplněný a proto to bude Veronica jako povídka na pokračování. Toto je první díl. Dále upozorňuji, že se zde vyskytnou věci, velice drastické a ne každá v tom najde úžas. Když se vám bude zvedat kufr, tak to nečtěte.**

 **Vaše elenor 5.7.2019**


	2. Kapitola 2 - Pomocné ruce

_**Kapitola 2 – Pomocné ruce**_

,,Probuďte ho." Nařídila Penelopé.

Ron ho tedy s Harrym zvedli a usadili na nejbližší židli. Měli oba protichůdné názory na to, co se právě dozvěděli.

Ron to považoval za nějaký omyl a Harry si myslel něco o popletovi a volovi, kříženým s rohatým bejkem. Harry neměl lepší nápad a tak dal Nevillovi pár facek, aby se probral.

Jo také se probral, ale hleděl jako vyděšená myš na Penelopé a madam Pomfrejovou.

,,Ty jsi to tedy vypískl Neville." Mínil Harry.

,,To musí být nějaký omyl nebo tak nějak. Já nic s Dafné Greengrásovou neměl, natož sex. Klidně se přiznám k Astorii a Lence, ale Dafné tak tu znám jenom od vidění a ani nikdy jsme spolu nemluvili. Tak jak bych mohl mít s ní tu malou." Řekl vyplašeně Neville.

,,Snad nechcete popřít pane Longbottome kouzlo, jenž pronesla madam Pomfrejová?"Ptala se mírně nakysle Penelopé.

,,Ne, ale já si fakt nepamatuji, že bych kdy něco měl s Dafné Greengrásovou. Tohle je nemožné. Fantasmagorie." Řekl Neville a připadal si jako v nějakém blbém vtipu.

Penelopé se zamyslela. Je podivné, že si to Longbottom nepamatuje. Sice slyšela, že je zapomnětlivý, ale zas tak. Potažmo, i kdyby byl zlitý pod obraz boží, tak si to většinou chlapi velice rádi pamatují, jakou ženskou měli v posteli. Pokud neokusili nějaký idiotský lektvar či nějaké nepovedené kouzlo. Musí se podívat na to jinak.

,,Jelikož si to nějak nevybavujete v paměti, tak musím přistoupit k tomu na vás použít nitrozpyt a podívat se na to sama, co si vlastně pamatujete." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Ale to přece nemůžete." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale můžu pane Pottere a to ze dvou důvodů. Za prvé. Vzhledem k okolnostem nalezení dítěte musím, pane Pottere vyvrátit jakýkoli rozpor ohledně dítěte vzhledem k otci, jinak by se mohl dopustit trestného činu maření výkonu bystrozorské služby Velké Británie." Mínila Penelopé a Harry zmlkl a zbledl.

,,Za druhé. Musíme zjistit, zda nedošlo ke spáchání trestného činu i na panu Nevillovi Longbottomovi, když si nic nepamatuje."

,,Tak dobrá." Souhlasil Neville.

Za takový malér mu to nestálo, ale on si fakt na takovou událost nepamatoval a za poslední školní rok v Bradavicích se nikdy moc nenapil, aby měl okno, že by si nic nepamatoval. Tou dobou nemohl být takový hlupák, jelikož vedl Brumbálovu armádu. Do čeho tu chtějí ho navlíknout, je pitomost.

,,Leggimes." Pozvedla hůlku proti Nevillovi Penelopé.

Harry si myslel, že Neville bude sebou cukat jako on, když mu do mysli vrážel Severus Snape, ale očividně byla Penelopé lepší nebo více opatrná, než ten zatracený podělaný Snape a Neville se jenom mračil jako by měl vypít zteplalý máslový ležák. Po chvíli s tím Penelopé přestala a zasunula svojí hůlku zpět do pouzdra na svém opasku a dala ruce přes prsa.

,,Vám pane Longbottome někdo vymazal paměť kouzlem na danou událost. Podle toho, kolik mi řekla madam Pomfrejová o délce pobytu té malé v děloze, jsem se zaměřila na měsíc říjen a zjistila jsem, že z noci mezi 21. a 22.říjnem vám někdo od 10. hodiny večerní do 5. hodiny ranní vymazal paměť na všechny události a krátce předtím někdo na vás použil zakázanou kletbu v podobě Imperia. Bohužel vymazání paměti způsobilo i to, že jsem nenašla účel toho Imperia." Řekla Penelopé a tvářila se jako by někomu chtěla dát pěstí do oka.

,,Morgano." Řekl Ron, který už o podobném případu slyšel od otce, kdy jedna členka Fénixova řádu byla takovým způsobem znásilněna. Nestalo se něco takového náhodou i Nevillovi, tohle by rozhodně kamarádovi nepřál.

,,Souhlasím s vámi pane Weasley." Řekl znechuceně profesor Kratiknot.

,,To je prostě suprový." Zašklebil se Neville.

,,Pane Longbottome přesto mi něco nesedí. Poslední vzpomínka v ten daný den se váže k místu, ve kterém jsem jednoznačně poznala Bradavické skleníky. Byl jste tam však mimo stanovenou dobu a to po večerce. Co jste tam dělal?" Ptala se Penelopé.

Neville se kousl do rtu a Harry a Ron koukali vyjeveně. Neville porušil v jejich nepřítomnosti školní řád. Sice věděli o tom, že zvedal mandle tehdejším profesorům Smrtijedům sourozencům Carrowých a pomáhal spolužákům se dostat pryč z Bradavic, když ti dva se na ně zasedli kvůli jejich původu, ale proč po večerce chodil sakra do skleníků? To jim nebylo ani trochu jasné.

,,No student už nejsem paní ředitelko McGonagolová, ne?" Ptal se Neville neškodným úsměvem McGonagolové.

Ta jenom kyselým šklebem kývla. To, že Severus minulý školní rok neměl školu a ani Zmijozelskou kolej pod kontrolou dobře věděla, ale vzhledem k válce, která probíhala, dobře věděla, že to ani nebylo dobře možné. To co však Neville Longbottom vše prováděl, tak o tom neměla ani potuchy. Byl ten rok jako enigma.

,,Víte, první skleník má kouzlo automatického odvětrávání, které tam paní Pýtrová dává na podzimní a zimní měsíce, aby tam mohla dát tepelná kouzla…" Nevilla přerušila Penelopé.

,,K věci." Zavrčela.

,,Jo, ale to je ten důvod proč jsem tam byl, když jsem se tam dostal a prošel kolem hlídkujících studentů a profesorů." Řekl Neville.

,,Nerozumím." Řekla ředitelka McGonagolová.

,,No Astronomickou věž jsem tou dobou už nemohl využít, protože profesor Snape se moc často díval z okna i ve večerních hodinách." Řekl Neville.

,,Stále nerozumím." Tvářila se nevraživě ředitelka McGonagolová.

Neville sklopil hlavu a tiše řekl.

,,Potřeboval jsem si zakouřit."

Nastalo docela nepříjemné ticho.

,,Takže jste tam chodil pravidelně?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,No když to šlo asi tak od minulého září, předtím jsem využíval Astronomickou věž." Řekl Neville.

,,Dříve? To už jako jste kuřák delší dobu?" Ptala se překvapeně Penelopé a Harry a Ron se na Nevilla koukali překvapeně. Přece nemohlo být, aby Nevile kouřil už v šestém ročníku, to by si přece museli všimnout ne? I když oni byli oba dost zaujatí jinými věci a museli si přiznat, že se ostatníma kluky z Nebelvíru moc nebavili. A na Nevilla asi dost srali, i když si to nezasloužil.

,,Od listopadu 96." Řekl tiše Neville.

Harry koukl na paní ředitelku a ta otevírala v šoku ústa jako ryba na suchu. Ani ona o tom neměla tušení a tohle byla pro ni bomba hnojůvka.

,,A věděl to někdo o vás, kam chodíte a co tam děláte?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ehm Seamus Finnigen, ale jenom kam chodím, ale co tam dělám, to asi neví dodnes. Ví jenom o tom, že jsem tam měl občas rande, ehm s Astorii a později s Lenkou." Řekl o trochu více zamyšleně Neville.

,,A to byla pravda, nebo lež?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,No z části, ale jinak jsme spíš chodili do skleníků, ty jak říkal pan profesor Kratiknot, nejsou součástí Bradavických zdí, ale nejsou mimo školu." Řekl Neville.

Harry trochu ustaraně hleděl na paní ředitelku McGonagolovou, která z Nevilla vypadala na omdlení. Jo ten jí dával právě sekanou a trhal na cucky své neškodné image hodného kluka. Ještě, že tu není madam Pýtrová, ta by z Nevilla vyrostla jako nějaká kytka.

,,To je z mé strany vše k tomu večeru. Budu si muset pozvat na výslech jak mladší slečnu Greengrásovou tak pana Finnigena jako svědka. Musíme se dopídit, co se ten večer stalo." Řekla Penelopé.

Ron si pomyslel. Chudák Seamus, ještě ho budou vyslýchat kvůli nějaké zmiji zmjozelské, která si dala za úkol ponížit Nevilla a šeredně se jí to vymstilo. Ten nebude mít radost, ale musel si také milého Seamuse podat sám, že ani nepípl, že Neville má nějakou známost. Proč ho krucipísek kryl?

,,A co bude s tou malou beruškou?" Ptala se paní Pomfrejová.

,,Podle kouzelnického zákona po spáchání trestného činu jednoho z rodičů dítěte má nárok svěření do péče druhý rodič, nebo prarodiče, magický či církevní kmotr dítěte. Matka se práva na péči o tu malou vzdala, prarodiče jsou nezvěstní nebo po smrti a křtěná zatím není, to by kouzlo napsalo. Takže pokud odbor dohledu mladistvých kouzelníků a čarodějek nerozhodne jinak, tak ta malá by měla správně zůstat u svého otce."

Nevilla zase pokoušeli mdloby. Přece mu jí nemůžou jenom tak dát na hrb, to nejde. Sice nějaké prachy měl, ale nic nebylo připraveno. A na to být zrovna otcem na plný úvazek připravený také nebyl. Proboha nebylo mu ani 18 let, to až za pár dní.

,,To jako já…" Vykoktal ze sebe tedy.

,,Ano podle magického zákonu pane Longbottome bude svěřena do péče vám, ačkoliv soudě podle chybějících vzpomínek a toho Imperia, až vaše sperma jste v tom nevině." Zašklebila se pohrdavě Penelopé.

Tohle je fakt velice blbý vtip, pomyslel si Neville. A to není ani apríl a nestojí tu ani George Weasley. Za to je parný červenec. Nad tou realitou si dal Nevile hlavu do dlaní. Tohle celé byla velice slušná zadělávka na migrénu.

,,To nějak ukočírujeme, kamaráde." Chtěl dát trochu optimismu Harry, Nevillovi.

,,Já si dám dnes snad turka, co jsem komu provedl." Šeptal sám sobě Neville a rozdrbal si svoje vlasy, tak, že byla vidět jeho dlouhá jizva od poloviny čela až na týl jeho hlavy, která jako šíp vystřelený z kuše běžela přes celou hlavu. Byla rozhodně delší než Harryho jizva.

,,No vzhledem k vaší pověsti Neville jako velitele studentské armády a držitele Merlinova řádu první třídy, vám docela věřím, že toto neočekávané rodičovství zvládnete také." Řekla povzbuzující slova madam Pomfrejová.

,,Poslední věc, která se musí vyřídit. Vím, že je to vše narychlo, ale pane Longbottome, zítra nebo pozítří dost možná dnes se za vámi staví někdo, kdo s vámi sepíše rodný list té malé. Proto by jste se měl zamyslet nad jménem té holčičky. Vzhledem k tomu jak se zachovala vlastní matka, tak se toho práva podílet se na jménu dítěte vzdala." Řekla Penelopé.

Neville, jenom malátně pokýval hlavou, která se najednou zdála o mnoho těžší než včera. Jako mu na ní dali koš plný brambor. Penelopé pak ještě něco zapsala do zápisníku a zeptala se.

,,Pane Longbottome bydlíte ještě na Longbottom estate?"

,,Ne teď u Harryho na Grimauldově náměstí 13. Trochu jsem se svojí babičkou nepohodl." Řekl tiše Neville. Jak se to ze dne na den vše krásně pohnojilo.

Penelopé jenom kývla a pák se rozloučila s profesory a s tím ručníkem, ve kterém bylo děvčátko nalezeno odletaxovala zpět krbem ošetřovny na ministerstvo kouzel.

,,A to jí jako stačilo?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Asi Rone prozatím ano, hlavně aby tu mrchu jménem Dafné Greengrásová se našla." Mínil Harry.

,,Stejně by mne zajímalo, jak to té berušce mohla slečna Dafné Greengrásová proboha udělat, vždyť jí mohla zabít." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Možná to chtěla udělat. Zabít jí." Mínil Ron.

,,To je proti přírodě pane Weasley." Vykřikla paní ředitelka McGonagolová.

,,Poslední dobou se událo hodně věcí proti přírodě a vždy to mělo nějakou spojitost s kolejí Zmijozelu." Opáčil Ron.

,,Ne všichni jsou ve Zmijozelu zlí, Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,To sice ano Harry, ale minimálně větší většina je víc jak století svými ideály padlá na hlavu." Řekl skálopevně přesvědčený Ron.

Harry tentokrát neměl protiváhu na Ronův názor. Do jisté míry měl pravdu, jimi to nezačalo, ale skončilo, celá ta vyšinutá válka.

,,Tak i tak bude lepší, když tento oříšek bude raději opatrovat pan Longbottom než té malé matka, bůh ví, co by se na té malé jinak dopustila." Mínil profesor Kratiknot.

,,Ale já nemám s dětmi vůbec žádné zkušenosti a miminky už vůbec." Řekl Neville vyděšeně, že mu tu malou jen tak dají.

,,Nebojte pane Longbottome, to určitě nějak s přáteli vyřešíte, zvládl jste horší věci. Ohledně asistence Ponomě si ještě na začátku srpna promluvíme. Až přijede z dovolené v Maroku." Mínila ředitelka McGonagolová a jenom se na Nevilla usmívala. On pochopil, že si asi myslí, že když tak porušoval řád, že tohle je pro něho adekvátní trest, na to ani nepotřeboval se jí do hlavy koukat nitrozpytem.

,,Winky!" Zavolala jednu skřítku madam Pomfrejová.

,,Mohla by jsi mi sehnat dvě kojenecké láhve, balení kojenecké výživy, balení plenek na jedno použití a přenosný Mojžíšův košík pro tu malou." Vysvětlila úkol skřítce madam Pomfrejové a vzala tu malou do náručí.

,,Jistě madam Poppy." Řekla Winky a zmizela z ošetřovny.

,,Berte to Neville jako dodatečnou odměnu, že jste během bitvy a po bitvě pomáhal s ošetřováním a přesunem zraněných, ačkoliv jste byl sám zraněný." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,To by snad udělal každý." Mínil Neville.

,,No já spal jako zabitý a Ron s Hermionou také." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale na vás bylo vidět, že jste několik dní po sobě nespali nebo hodně málo." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo probdělé noci, to si teď užijete také Neville. Měl by jste se ji naučit držet v náručí. Myslím, že na rozdíl od Harryho, který jak se zdá má zkušenosti, vy s tím zkušenosti nemáte." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,No mému kmotřenci je 4 a půl měsíce madam Pomfrejová." Řekl Harry.

,,Ach ano malý Teddy Lupin. Je v pořádku?" Ptala madam Pomfrejová a přitom pomalu dala za tichých instrukcí tu malou do Nevillova náručí.

,,Ano pomalu, ale jistě dostává svoje vlásky pod kontrolu. Už se mu nemění každý den na jinou barvu. Naposled je měl modré jako nebíčko." Řekl Harry a v duchu se smál nad tou ironii, že Neville vypálil klukům z ročníku jeden pomyslný rybník ohledně rodičovství. Smíchu to však vzhledem k provedení nebylo.

,,Tak jistě svému spolužákovi pomůžete?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová a dívala se znalecky na Nevilla s tou malou v náručí. Bylo vidět, že je z té malé nervózní jako sáňky v létě, ale nezdálo by se, že by se té malé štítil. Podle Poppy dobré znamení.

,,Ehm ano, pokusím se." Řekl nejistě Harry, ale připadal si nesvůj, se svými 10 návštěvami Teddyho od doby co mu byl jeden měsíc a jeho rodiče zemřeli. Za nějakého experta ohledně malých dětí se rozhodně nepovažoval. Už vůbec ohledně novorozenců. Hned přemýšlel, s kým by se měl spojit nejdřív? Jestli s Andromédou Tonskovou či Molly Weasleyovou? I když bude hlavně na Nevillovi, jak se s tím porve.

,,Tak hodně štěstí s tou malou, mě čeká schůzka s budoucím prvňáčkem Bradavic. Hezký zbytek dne přeji." Rozloučil se náhle profesor Kratiknot a ve spěchu opustil Bradavickou ošetřovnu.

,,Měla bych také jít, ještě mě čeká schůzka s ministrem kouzel." Dodala paní ředitelka McGonagolová a stejně jako profesor Kratiknot vzala roha z ošetřovny.

,,Tak to jsem zvědav, co na to řekne Hermiona, doufám, že jí z toho neklepne." Mínil Ron usazený na posteli ošetřovny a díval se na tu malou v Nevillově náručí. Ten už si trochu na ni zvykl jí držet.

,,No rozhodně ten houbový nález je pěkné překvápko." Řekl Harry, zatímco čekali, až se objeví skřítka Winky. Podle madam Pomfrejové mohla ta malá už klidně domů.

Jo domů, pomyslel si Neville, měl o tom celém pochyby, velikosti slona.

,,Jo ještě napíšu své neteři Francis, ta je léčitelka pro malé děti. Měl by jste, tam s malou během čtrnácti dnu zajít Neville." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a něco psala u svého pracovního stolu. Neville, zase jenom pokýval hlavou. Francis Pomfrejovou snad znal skoro každý malý kouzelník a čarodějka, kteří vyrůstali v magickém světě Velké Británie. Byla i jeho léčitelka, když byl malý.

V tom se objevila skřítka Winky i se svým nákladem, v podobě velkého proutěného košíku s madly ve kterém byla další světle béžová taška a v ní různé věci.

,,Ráda bych vám pomohla více, ale musím ještě to zpracovat." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a ukázala na jejích houbařský úlovek v podobě hub, co nasbírali. Popadla košík a už si to rázovala do svých pracovních komnat.

,,Cestu ven už najdete sami." Řekla v dáli chodby.

,,No tedy tak rychle jsem všechny ze sboru utíkat neviděl od bitvy." Řekl Ron.

,,Je léto, Rone." Řekl Neville.

,,A jejich prázdniny po dost krutém období, tady nikdo nezůstává moc dlouho." Řekl Harry.

Zmizela i skřítka Winky s tím, že mají práci na hlavním schodišti a musí tam být.

,,Že já do těch skleníků chodil." Řekl ztrápeně Neville a podíval se na tu malou v náručí.

,,Co si já s tebou počnu, u Merlinovy levé půlky je mi teprve 18."

,,No kamaráde trumfl jsi mého tátu, ten měl Billa až v 19 cti." Řekl Ron.

,,To mě asi tak nezajímá Rone." Zamračil se Neville. O takové trumfy on rozhodně nestál.

,,Sorry tak jinak Neville, jak se má ta malá jmenovat?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nebuď na Nevilla tak hrr Rone." Řekl Harry. To si jako myslí, že hned bude vědět, jak ta malá se bude jmenovat?!

Ta malá se očividně v tu chvíli probudila, ale nezačala ječet na celé kolo, ale jenom se se vykuleně dívala na toho, kdo jí drží. No vypadala dost obyčejně podle Nevilla, když se na ni díval. Bledší pokožka, modré oči a trochu rozplácnutý nos novorozeněte a chomáč vlasů na hlavě barvy spadaného listí. Neville nikdy nebyl encyklopedie jmen, a už vůbec ženských jmen, ale nechtěl dát té malé jméno už někoho, koho znal. Hlavně ne jméno své babičky a v mysli se musel hurónsky zasmát prababičky. Ta ho za to přerazí vedví, i když na tom nemá skoro žádný podíl. Podíval se tedy kolem. Všiml si, že Ronovi zase vyčuhuje u jeho nové košile vzadu značka výrobce a Harry by si měl zavázat tkaničky, nebo se přerazí o vlastní nohy. Ron měl novou košili od Hermiony, protože sám by si určitě nekoupil něco, co nepochází z Británie, ale podle všeho z Italie. Bylo tam napsáno Made in Verona.

Verona to je určitě nějaké významné italské město. Hm Verona, Vera to ne, ale Veronica to by šlo.

,,Myslím, že jí bude slušet jméno Veronica. Veronica Alice Longbottomová, to myslím, že zní hezky, viď Verčo?" Ušklíbl se na tu malou Neville.

,,Hezké jméno." Řekl na to Harry. On kdysi jednu Veronicu znal. Z primární školy v Kvikálkově. Měla černé vlasy a úděsná rovnátka, kvůli kterým se jí kde kdo posmíval. Bůh ví, kde je Veronice Hoodové konec? Divil se vždy, že v Bradavicích žádná Veronica za jeho školní docházky nebyla. To to jméno kouzelnici nedávali?

,,Jo ujde." Dodal Ron. On žádnou existující Veronicu neznal.

,,Harry dá se s Verčou přemístit krbem?" Ptal se Neville.

Když už byl Harry kmotrem malého Lupina, tak by mohl vědět který způsob přepravy pro malé děti je vhodný a který ne. Vždyť na rozdíl od něho věděl jak Verču držet v náručí už od začátku, když jí našli v lese, tak by mohl vědět i toto.

,,No podle Andromédy, by se toho malé děti do jednoho roku měli toho vyvarovat stejně jako přenášedel a asistovaného přemístění. Mohlo by jim to vážně uškodit." Zarecitoval své poznatky kolem toho Harry.

,,Takže zbývá Záchranný autobus nebo skočím pro George a on nás sveze svým autem. Já bych s tou malou si na koště nevlezl." Řek Ron.

,,To už bych raději bral Záchranný autobus." Řekl Neville a chtěl vzít ten košík do jedné ruky, i když s Veronicou v náručí moc to dobře nešlo.

,,Já bych tu malou dal do toho košíku a tašku vzal do druhé ruky Neville, to proutěné je Mojžíšův košík na mimča." Poradil Harry.

,,Díky já vlastně nevím na co je ten košík dobrý Harry, já viděl miminka jedině tak v kočárku a ne v něčem takovém." Řekl Neville, když konečně vyšli z ošetřovny Bradavic.

,,No Teddd ho měl také, ale pořádně ho zřídil při jednom průjmu a tak ho Androméda vyhodila. Stejně by za chvíli mu byl malý, hodně rychle roste" Řekl Harry.

,,Aha, asi Harry mi budeš muset s ní pomoci, já fakt o malých dětech nic nevím. Připadám si ještě větší blbec, než při první hodině lektvarů. Byl bych ti moc vděčný." Řekl Neville.

,,No já nevím, jestli jsem ta správná studna kamaráde. Já měl Teddyho jenom na starosti párkrát a to pod ostřížím zrakem jeho babičky Andromédy. Nikdy na rozdíl od Hermiony mě s ním nenechala samotným. Můžu říct, že o měnění plen nemám doposud ani páru. To se spíš obrať spíš na Hermionu." Řekl Harry a sklopil hlavu.

Ron raději mlčel, jelikož jako skoro nejmladší rodiny neměl též žádné zkušenosti. Došli do přízemí školy, která byla prázdná až na skřítky, kteří opravovali, co mohli, aby se škola mohla v září znovu otevřít.

,,Harry mohu se tě na něco zeptat?" Ptal z ničeho nic Neville.

,,Jen mluv Neville, té malé to očividně nevadí, zase chrní." Mínil Harry, když se koukl koutkem oka do košíku.

,,A nebudu vám tedy ehm s mojí dcerou nějak vadit na Grimauldově náměstí, přece jenom bych mohl…" Neville to však ani nedořekl.

,,Proč by ta malá nám Neville měla vadit. Snesu se s Teddym, tak proč bych nemohl snést tu malou. Nemluv takové hlouposti, Neville. Myslím, že by z tebe a té malé by tvoje babička teď dostala jedině tak mrtvičku. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme tě dost v sedmém ročníku nechali ve štychu, tak ti máme dost co splácet, kámo." Mínil Harry.

,,Harry má pravdu, mi ti dlužíme Neville, a dost. Poslední viteál, to že jsi seskupil a obnovil Brumbálovu armádu, vedl jsi jí do boje, sám jsi to dost Smrtijedům a i Volďovi natřel a ještě jsi sprovodil ze světa Šedohřbeta. Stejně tě v tom ta mrcha Dafné Greengrásová určitě vymáchala víc než ty samotný. Ty jsi k tomu přišel jako slepý k houslím. Říkám to mudlovské přísloví správně Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo tentokrát ano." Utrousil Harry.

,,Já na rozdíl od Astorie fakt znal Dafné jenom od vidění z hodin. Nikdy jsem ani s ní nemluvil. Zajímalo by mě tedy, jaký podíl v tom měla? Udělala mi to schválně nebo ne? A co jí to vlastně napadlo, přece v Bradavicích byli Carovy, nehledě, že mohla být pokládána za zrádkyni vlastní koleje. Celé je to divné." Řekl Neville, když vyšli ze školy na pozemky a zamířili do Prasinek. Tam odtud se chtěli dostat Záchranným autobusem do Londýna.

,,Netuším Neville, ale doufejme, že jí Penelopé Calvartrová chytí nebo někdo z bystrozorů a ty dostaneš odpovědi. Já bych ti to rozhodně přál. Přece jenom jestli tě k tomu donutila ona, tak je to trestuhodné. Pche a já vždy myslel, že tohle se může stát jenom holkám." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty znáš Calvaterovou?" Ptal se Nevile Rona, kterého samotného zajímalo jakou roli v té aféře hraje. Rozhodně on nikdy k ničemu jak Astorii či Lenku nenutil, co by nechtěly ony sami a u Lenky to bylo tak, že spíš občas k jejím experimentům musela jeho přemlouvat ona.

,,Ex Percyho Neville, přece si musíš na ní vzpomenout, byla primuska v našem třetím ročníku nehledě na to, že byla jedna z těch, které zkameněli v našem druháku. Ležela, co si pamatuji hned vedle Hermiony." Řekl Ron.

Neville zavzpomínal a vzpomněl si. Hagvaspárka, která byla čtyři roky nad nimi, ale tenkrát měla delší vlasy a ne sestřihnuté k ramenům jako teď a také nosila brýle. Obojí asi odložila.

,,Copak ji dal tvůj bratr kopačky?" Ptal se Neville, aby odvedl řeč jinam.

,,Naopak Neville, to ona jemu. Georg a … Fred si pak dělali z Percyho srandu nad tou tloušťkou kotlíku jak se on o tom sám vyjádřil tenkrát, ale myslím, že pravý důvod neřekl. I tak měli z něho velkou prču." Řekl Ron s melancholickým úsměvem.

,,Kdo ví, jak to bylo, ale rád bych věděl, proč tu malou dala zrovna do lesa. Stačilo by jí dát třeba ke kostelu nebo k nemocnici, tam by se o ní postarali a moc se neptali, kdo je." Řekl Harry, když dorazili do Prasinek.

,,Nevím, ale mám ten špatný pocit jako Ron, že fakt chtěla jí zabít tím, že jí zanechala v Zakázaném lese. Tam nikdo dobrovolně nechodí." Řekl Neville.

Harry jenom pokrčil rameny a pozvedl hůlku a zavolal Záchranný autobus.

,,Stene nikomu ani muk co jsi dnes viděl." Řekl Harry, protože příjezd třípodlážáku Verču probral ze spánku a ta se rozbrečela.

,,Budu mlčet jako zavřený hrob Harry Pottere."Křižoval se Stan Silnička.

* * *

Dojeli bez větších obtíží do Londýna na Grimauldovo náměstí, kde je Stan vysadil. Došli do domu stále skrytého před zraky mudlů, ale ne kouzelníků a vešli do baráku, poté co Harry odemknul dveře. Harry byl rád, že před měsícem a půl požádal Seamuse, aby odstřelil stěnu i s matkou Siriuse. Byl tu rozhodně bez ní větší klid. Mistr výbušnin a výbuchů se vždy hodil podobně jako během bitvy o Bradavice, kdy vyhodil do povětří jeden z Bradavických mostů i s 20 Smrtijedy na něm.

Hermiona se ještě z knihovny nevrátila, ale v kuchyni na ně čekalo překvapení. Osoba, kterou by tu nikdo nečekal a hlavně ne Ron Weasley.

,,Nazdar bratře, Pottere a Longbottome. To musí být ta malá, o které Penelopé povídala." Řekl u stolu sedící Percy, který popíjel ze sklenice vychlazený džus.

,,Co ty tu děláš?" Rozkřikl se Ron.

,,Šííí…" Zvedl ukazováček před ústa Percy a ukázal na malou Verču v přenosném košíku.

Ron se ztišil o pár decibelů, ale otázku položil znovu.

,,Co tu u Merlinovi bačkory děláš?"

,,Nejsem Ronalde zrovna člověk kamenného srdce. Vzhledem k tomu, že v nedávné době mě přesunuli, co se týče mé práce na odbor pro dohled nad nezletilými kouzelníky a čarodějkami, tak jsem dnes během studené koupele mých nohou v kanceláři dostal pod nos případ té malé od Penny." Prohlásil Percy.

Ron byl zase jednou překvapený z vývoje tohohle dne. Percyho přesunuli na jiné oddělení? Udělal to dobrovolně nebo byl donucen?

,,Takže jsi tu pracovně Percy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No dalo se říct. Hlavně, chci zajistit, aby tady s hrdinou Longbottomem nevyběhla slečna Asvellová, nevyprášila mu kožich a nedala malou do děcáku." Řekl Percy.

,,Asvellová?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Moje nová šéfová. Stará garda ministerstva a děsná mrcha. Jestli potřebuješ někoho na porovnání tak si zkombinuj naší matku, Dolores Umbrigrovou, Ritu Holoubkovou a Severuse Snapa a dostaneš jí. Sice plánuje odchod na odpočinek za čtyři měsíce, ale to už říkala jednou a stejně nešla. A je jí 89 let." Varoval Percy a nevypadal, že by nějak vtipkoval.

,,A ví tvá šéfová, že tu jsi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne skončil jsem o trochu dřív. Stejně v tom horku i na ministerstvu nebylo k vydržení. Všechny ty kovové části jsou tam rozpálené na bod varu a stejně je lepší pro tu holčičku, když začneme dřív." Prohlásil Percy a šklebivě se usmál.

Harry si myslel, že tento den byl fakt samé překvapení. Percy zdrhl z práce, tak to tu ještě nebylo.

,,A co vše hodláš tedy se mnou řešit Percy?"Ptal se Neville a postavil košík s Verčou na kuchyňský stůl.

,,Vše co by mohla Asvellová nějak napadnout, aby jí ti mohla sebrat." Řekl Percy a vytáhl ze své pracovní aktovky hned štos pergamenů a nějakou knížku.

,,Ty jí asi hodně nesnášíš, tu svojí šéfovou?" Ptal se Percyho Harry.

,,Hm i Yaxley mi bylo milejší mít za šéfa a to používal Cruciátus, Pottere." Řekl Percy.

Harry mlčel, Percy svojí novou šéfovou měl asi tak rád jako ostatní Smrtijedy možná ještě míň než ty.

,,Mohu ti Longbottome ti říkat jménem, přece jenom kdyby tebe nebylo tak bych asi tu už nebyl a neseděl tu s vámi a skončil jako žvanec Šedohřbrta podobně jako Brownová?" Ptal se Percy a trochu nervózní si hrál s límcem své košile.

,,Klidně." Řekl Neville a nevěděl, proč z toho Percy dělá takovou vědu. Jenom kvůli tomu, že mu zachránil kejhák, tak přece nemusí se k němu chovat jako k cizímu papaláši.

,,Cože!" Zase vykřikl Ron, který o tomto neměl ponětí.

To zase probudilo Verču a ta se rozkřikla na celou kuchyni. Harrymu to připomnělo čtvrtý ročník a vejce s písní vodních lidí. Neville znervózněl, protože nevěděl co dělat, ale nikdo nepočítal s tím, co udělá Percy.

Ten vzal Verču do náručí, jako by to bylo jeho vlastní dítě a jednou rukou máchl svojí kouzelnickou hůlkou a z ní začaly stoupat malé a velké mýdlové bubliny. To Veronicu uklidnilo natolik, že přestala řvát, jako by jí na nože brali a místo toho se koukala na Percyho a hlavně na mýdlové bubliny, které se začali táhnout po celé kuchyni, jako by někdo myl nádobí. Percy dal Verču zpět do košíku a svou hůlku zastrčil do proutí košíku a nechal jí stále vytvářet bubliny, které notně Veronicu zaujaly. Otočil se na Rona, který div živ se koukal na svého bratra.

,,Ty jsi první malér Ronalde!" Řekl tiše a výhružně Percy jeho směrem.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Ron uraženě.

,,Ano máš vznětlivou povahu víc ne zápalná láhev doktora Molotova a vyřvané hlasivky. Jestli ta baba se tu někdy objeví, tak věz, že tohle bude také jedna věc, co se jí rozhodně líbit nebude. Rozhodně tak Nevillovi spíše uškodíš, než pomůžeš, takže svoje hlasivky pošli někam hodně daleko na dovolenou. Třeba na Severní pól nebo do Veitnamu, to je jedno a uklidni se konečně Ronalde." Řekl Percy.

Ron zmlkl a strčil ruce do kapes. Jo tak by to mohl všechno zkazit a to nechtěl.

,,Díky bohu už neodmlouváš Rone, a ohledně toho co jsem předtím řekl, tak to je pravda." Procedil mezi zuby Percy.

,,Proč jsi to neřekl?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Proč asi, Fred je mrtvý Rone, a jak by asi máma reagovala, kdyby věděla, že mě málem nebýt Nevilla dostal Šedohřbet, to by jí Rone ještě více uškodilo. Je lepší, když to nebude vědět. Ví to jenom ředitelka McGonagolová, Neville a ministr Kinsley Pastorek, že jsem měl na mále během bitvy a teď ty a Potter i tak je to hodně lidí. Nemusí všechno vědět, jako další věci, které ti rozhodně říkat nehodlám Ronalde, protože bych ti musel vymazat paměť. Jasný." Řekl Percy.

Ron nerad, ale kývl. Alespoň se Percy vrátil k rodině, když už, to co dělal předtím, není už tak důležitý.

,,A ta Asvellová sem přijde?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano zcela jistě jako kontrola. Normálně chodí na tyto návštěvy s léčitelkou, jestliže není dítě už přihlášené u nějaké. Harrová je celkem dobrá léčitelka, ale moc podléhá Assvellové, jak jsem zaslechl. Takže hledá nejmenší zádrhel ve zdraví dítěte, aby si mohla podat rodiče. Když však tu malou předem k nějaké dětské léčitelce přihlásíš, tak nebude mít právo sebou léčitelku vzít. A já mimo toho mohu celý ten proces trochu pozdržet, abys to mohl vše vyřídit a zařídit Neville. Řekneme maximálně o pět dní." Řekl Percy.

,,A to jako můžeš?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No správně ne, ale já si ještě za tento rok nevybral vůbec dovolenou a bitva se nepočítá, stejně jako hromadný pohřeb, jak řekl Pastorek. Takže jsem si vzal pět dní volno, s tím, že budu jak předpokládají moji nadřízení s mojí přítelkyní Aundrey u jejich rodičů v Antverpách. Však bude to jenom z části pravda, protože se tam chystáme jenom na neděli a ne na celých pět dní." Řekl Percy.

Percy si dělá dobrý den z ministerstva kouzel? Ron nevycházel z úžasu.

,,To jistě nějakým způsobem pomůže, Percy. Děkuji." Řekl Neville.

,,Neděkuj, nebýt tebe, tak bych byl pod kytkami jako Fred, Neville, nehledě, že tě částečně kryje dokonce i ministr kouzel Kinsley Pastorek osobně, když jsi ho zachránil před tou hnusnou dekapitací od Dohlova. Víš, za tebou stojí více lidí, než si myslíš, Neville. Kolika vůbec lidem jsi zachránil život Neville během bitvy?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No já ani nevím, jenom jsem chtěl, aby nikdo nepřišel k úhoně, přesto se mi to u Colina, Levandule a Zachariáše nepodařilo." Řekl Neville a sklonil hlavu.

,,Neville ne všechny můžeš zachránit, já to u Remuse a ani Snapa také nedokázal, ale pořád litovat se nad tím nemůžu. Už tak nespím dvakrát dobře, i když ty sezení mi pomáhají." Řekl Harry.

Percy vyndal z proutků košíku svojí hůlku a ukončil kouzlo s bublinami, protože Verča konečně usnula.

,,Páni, ty jsi zatím má nejmladší klientka." Prohlásil Percy a pohladil jí něžně po tvářičce.

,,Veronica." Řekl Neville do toho.

,,Ehm co?" Ptal nechápavě Percy.

,,Jmenuje se Veronica Alice Longbottomová." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo takhle, pěkné jméno Neville. Veronica je upravená verze Berenici, což je z Nového zákona žena, která držela plátno Ježíše, co já vím, ale jinak to znamená pravý obraz, někteří říkají pravý obraz světa. Ta malá už je originální teď, když je připojeno jméno tvé matky Alice je totiž zkomolenina Adeleide, to znamená asi tolik jako vznešená." Mínil Percy a Neville s Harrym a Ronem na Percyho čučeli. Jak tohle ví?

,,Jak víš, co ty jména znamenají?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No když jsem nastoupil na nové pracovní místo, musel jsem nastudovat spoustu jmen a jejich původ. Také vyšlo nařízení, které zakazuje jméno Rojvol a Voldemort jako křestní jména, kdyby se někdo našel, kdo by měl to zvrácené přání pojmenovat dítě po tom hadovi." Řekl Percy.

,,No to je snad dobře." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo i přesto jsem už našel zvrácené rodiče, které jsem celé hodiny přemlouval, aby nedali dítěti jméno Milburga. Chudák holčička málem z ní by byla mlýnská pevnost. Nakonec jsem je přemluvil k hezčímu jménu Millicent." Řekl Percy.

,,A mohu ti rovnou Ronalde říct, že tvoje křestní jméno je ženská forma švédské Veronici."Dodal ještě Percy.

Harry by se rád rozesmál, ale to by kvůli tokové pitomůstce Ronovi nikdy neudělal.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se vyjeveně Ron.

Percy jenom kývl a konečně vyndal brk a přenosný kalamář a začal vyplňovat nějaký pergamen.

,,Co to vyplňuješ Percy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Rodný list a veškeré právní náležitosti té malé. Pottere, možná ti to bude připadat divné, ale můj odbor trochu slouží jako matriční úřad kouzelnického světa. Když se dítě narodí kouzelníkům, tohle zajišťují právě lidé z našeho úřadu a ne obyčejná matrika jako u mudlorozených." Vysvětlil Percy.

,,Jo takhle." Pokýval na srozuměnou Harry. To ani nevěděl.

,,Do doby než to bude všechno schváleno tedy, jak jsem říkal pět dní, tak by malou Veronicu měl Neville držet mimo kouzelnický svět co nejvíce." Řekl Percy.

,,Proč to?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Proč asi, protože tím porušuji pracovní morálku, že tak dlouho nevyřizuji její rodný list, když si beru dovolenou Ronalde. Mohl bych přijít o práci, ty idiote." Řekl Percy.

Nevillovi s Harrym a Ronem povyskočilo obočí. Percy dává kvůli té malé všanc svojí karieru?

,,Nekoukejte na mě, jako by jste mě viděli poprvé v životě. Jenom prostě nechci vidět tu malou v dětském domově. Takže raději nad tím pomlčte." Řekl Percy.

Ron něho koukal, jako by mu narostla druhá hlava hned vedle té první.

,,Děkuji Percy." Řekl Neville.

,,Neděkuj minimálně mi ještě pár měsíců. Doufám a doufá celý odbor, že tentokrát to Assvelová myslela vážně a fakt odejde v listopadu na odpočinek." Řekl Percy.

Verča zase ozvala v tom okamžiku, ale mnohem hlasitěji.

,,Co s ní zase je?" Ptal se Ron.

Harry to však jako první ucítil.

,,Ach jo plná plína." Řekl s nakrčeným obočím.

,,Správně. Plínky, vlhčené ubrousky, pudr a přebalovací podložku doufám máte?" Ptal se Percy a vyndal jí z Mojžíšova košíku.

,,No něco dala Poppy do té druhé tašky." Řekl Neville.

Percy mu plačící Verču předal do náručí a začal se hrabat sám v tašce.

,,Madam Pomfrejová očividně stárne. No budu muset trochu improvizovat."

Otočil se na Rona, Harryho a Neville.

,,Rone mohl by si ses podívat do Grangerové kosmetických potřeb, jestli nemá vlhčené ubrousky na pleť nebo cestovní popřípadě papírové ubrousky a nevymlouvej se, že nevíš kde to má. Umíš číst."

Ron šel raději to hledat. Verči křik mu drásal uši a nasrat Percyho se mu nějak podruhé nechtělo.

,,Ehm Pottere, kde máte mouku na pečení a podobně. Nejlépe asi tak šálek nebo malou skleničku přines." Řekl Percy.

Harry zamrkal. Na co mouku u rohatého Merlina? Ale když jí chce tak jí má Percy mít.

,,Neville ty mi přines z vašeho záchodu záchodové prkýnko." Řekl Percy.

Neville nevěděl, jestli z něho dělá Percy srandu nebo ne, ale odešel do přízemí na WC pro záchodové prkénko. Percy celý proces přebalování vysvětluje Nevillovi a ještě k tomu proměnil mouku v dětský pudr a záchodové prkýnko v přebalovací podložku s tím ať si pořídí nové. Prej je to druhé praktické použití záchodového prkýnka. Ron měl co dělat, aby se nesmál. Až moc dobře si vzpomínal na dárek George a Freda v prváku Harrymu na uzdravenou, záchodové prkýnko z jednoho nejmenovaného Bradavického záchodu. Schválně co by na to řekla mamka. Jí by určitě Perciho nové nadání také překvapilo.

,,Vzhledem k nedostatku věcí pro malou v domě, bych navrhoval v brzké době nákup věcí pro misis Verču. Nejprve však něco jiného." Řekl Percy, jakmile hotov s přebalováním a ukázal prstem na Harryho.

,,Tobě ten barák patří viď Harry Pottere?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ano, zdědil jsem ho po Siriusově smrti." Řekl Harry.

,,Máš tu trvalé bydliště?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Trvalé bydliště Pottere, Na ministerstvu kouzel musíš být nově zapsán pod adresou, na které bydlíš, nebo kde přijímáš poštu Harry Pottere. Stejně jako tady Ron a ostatní by měli zapsat také! Měli by jste si to vyřídit dřív, než přijde Assvelová, ta od toho bude chtít vidět pergamen. A ty Neville, by si tam měl mít pod sebou napsanou i Verču. Jasný!" Řekl důrazně Percy.

,,Ano…" Zablekotal Harry, který neměl ani o tom to ponětí.

,,A měl by jsi jim sepsat smlouvy, jako spolubydlícím." Řekl Percy.

,,Já nechci, aby mi za to platili." Řekl Harry. Sice mu Ron, Hermiona a Neville platili tím, že se střídali o placení nákupů, ale tím to haslo.

,,Ale musíš je mít pod sebou jako spolubydlící napsaný, ať platí či ne, Pottere." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo tak, tohle jsem však nikdy nedělal…" Harryho přerušil Percy.

,,Dám ti kontakt na jednoho mého bývalého spolužáka, který studuje práva, ten ti s tím pomůže." Řekl Percy a vyndal obyčejný blok s tužkou a rychle něco načmáral. List papíru pak podal Harrymu.

,,Díky." Řekl Harry a díval se na lístek. To jméno mu nic neříkalo.

Percy pokračoval.

,,Dále by bylo záhodno Harry Pottere, abys navštívil Grinngottovu banku a nechal si udělat výpis tvého majetku a to samé i Neville. Asvellovou to bude rozhodně zajímat. Ty Rone, by jsi měl konečně u Grinngotů zřídit účet a to samé by měla udělat i Grangerová. Jistě něco dostáváš od George a já nepokládám Grangerovou za tak bláhovou, aby neměla finanční rezervu." Řekl Percy.

Harry mu to odkýval, i když měl špatný pocit, že hned dvakrát nadšeně ho skřeti od Grinngotů neuvidí. Po tom co se stalo při jeho poslední návštěvě. Od té doby si nechal jenom občas peníze posílat soví poštou, nebo peníze za brigády Georgově krámku si nechával vyplácet rovnou v librách. ,,Dále Harry Pottere, jako vlastníku tohoto baráku, vezmi sem mého bratra Billa, ať ti zkontroluje všechna ochranná a jiná kouzla umístěná na tomto domě a sepíše ti je. To je určitě další věc, co bude Assvellovou zajímat. Ať s pak rajtuje Assvelová po Billovi, jeho šéf Montgomery jí rád pošle do prdele." Řekl skoro radostně Percy.

Harry nabyl dojmu, že Percy svojí novou šéfovou nesnáší každou buňkou ve svém těle.

,,Další věc, kdysi jsem slyšel od mého otce, že je zde arzenál černé magie. To musí pryč." Řekl Percy.

,,Už se stalo." Řekl Ron.

,,Uf, to jsem si oddechl." Řekl Percy.

,,Jediný problém je jeden bubák v pokoji na mém patře, co se uhnízdil v nové šatní skříni." Řekl Harry.

,,Marginální, ale tím se dostáváme k další věci. Asvellová bytostně nesnáší, když dítě nemá svůj vlastní prostor v jejím překladu vlastní pokoj. Výjimkou jsou u ní dvojčata." Řekl Percy poslední slova tiše.

,,To vysvětluje to, že bylo Doupě tak divně přestavované." Zamyslel se na hlas Harry.

,,Asi tak, ale to nech být Harry." Máchl nad tím rukou Ron a otočil se na Nevilla.

,,Takže stejně toho bubáka budeme muset vyhnat nebo Harryho přemístit o patro níž do Siriusova pokoje." Řekl Ron.

,,Já do Siriusova ehm Nevillova pokoje nechci, to raději vyženu bubáka." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak mi ten pokoj ukažte, ať můžu aktualizovat sestavenou nákupní listinu." Pohupoval se z nohy na nohu Percy nedočkavě.

,,Tak pojď se mnou mou Percy." Řekl Ron.

Šli tedy se podívat do toho pokoje.

,,Sice strohý, ale zcela dostačující co se týče velikosti. Šatník tu je a komoda též. O starost míň." Řekl Percy a párkrát mávl hůlkou. Stěny se přebarvily ze zelené na světle žlutou a s ornamenty kvetoucích květin a záclony přešly ze šedivé barvy na růžovofialovou v měkkém pastelu.

,,Percy …" Ron se chtěl zeptat, jak to brácha udělal.

,,To mě naučila Aundrey. Už to dokážu i bez verbální formulky." Mínil Percy a podíval se na svůj výtvor z blízka, jestli barva sedí na stěně jak má a neslezlo to jako minule. Koukl se dolů a řekl k Ronovi.

,, Vy jste sem koupili nové běhouny, viď?" Ptal se Percy.

Ron jenom stále hleděl na nové barvy pokoje. A to se oni s Harry smočili pořádně v barvě.

Percy máchl podruhé a modrý běhoun se proměnil v jemnou béžovou s větším ornamentem velké růže. Percy máchl znovu a růže se trochu víc na běhounu pootevřela.

,,Jo takto vypadá to hezčí." Řekl Percy a koukl se z okna.

,,Vy jste udělali slušný kus práce na zahradě." Řekl uznale.

,,To Neville a Hermiona hlavně, já a Harry jsme dělali verandu." Řekl Ron a dřepl si, aby prohmátl běhoun, jestli se mu nezdá, co právě s ním Percy udělal.

,,Ano vidím, ta by se určitě líbila i mamce Rone, ale kde jste na to sehnali dřevo?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Hermiona nás zavedla do pár nových obchodů, které otevřeli v Londýně s potřebami pro dům a domácnost. I tak to bylo náročné sestavit, nehledě na všechno kopání." Řekl Ron.

,,Možná bych si měl sehnat od Grangerové adresu, už delší dobu chci vyměnit botník, ale to co jsem viděl v kouzelnických obchodech se mi buď nelíbí, nebo je moc velké a nepraktické." Zamyslel se na hlas Percy.

,,Proč to Percy vůbec děláš?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Percy trochu nechápavě.

,,Zrovna teď se mnou chceš bavit o tom, co jsme tu udělali na tom baráku? Co tedy chceš doopravdy?" Ptal se Ron.

Percyho obličej zvážněl.

,,Co jako asi Ronalde? Jenom se kouknout jestli žiješ. Mamka není moc nadšená, jak jsi vypadl z Doupěte a nechodíš ani na nedělní obědy, nehledě na to, že jsem myslel, že ti představím Aundrey."

Ron nasadil ironický úsměv a řekl.

,,Že tě najednou zajímá, jak se mi vede Percyvale. To ty jsi ses minulá léta nám všem vyhýbal velkým obloukem."

,,Ano, ale měl své důvody a též jsem byl do jisté míry idiot, za což jsem se následně omluvil. Jasný!" Řekl Percy.

,,Hele já prostě potřebuji čas. Divím se, že ty můžeš vstoupit do Doupěte a nevidět všude Freda, jako se to stávalo mne, Percy. Prostě jsem to ještě nevstřebal Percy, nech to být a hlavně nech být mě." Zabručel Ron.

,,Dobrá, tak to alespoň řekni mamce do očí Rone, ať si nedělá starosti, už jsem musel donutit i George, aby udělal, ale o jeho kondici dost pochybuji. Měl by si dojít k léčiteli." Řekl Percy.

,,Zase jeho noha?" Ptal se mírně znepokojeně Ron. Věděl, že George mívá občas bolesti z chybějících prstů u nohy a prodělaných tříštivých zlomenin během bitvy.

,,Ne, ale alespoň doufám, Rone, ale tentokrát se mi zdálo, že má potíže žaludečního typu. Na ten sachr co pekla Aundrey ani nesáhl a já myslel, že má čokoládové dorty rád. Nevypil ani kafe a chtěl ode mne jenom čaj a to ještě s mlékem." Řekl Percy.

,,Možná jen něco špatného snědl. ,,Mínil Ron." ,,No snad to nic není." Řekl Percy.

Oba sešli dolů a dole v přízemí ještě Percy dodal.

,,Jo až budeme na nákupech, tak by někdo se měl postarat o toho bubáka a tu velkou dospěláckou postel někam přemístit. Musí se tam dát postýlka."

,,To je snad jasný Percy, zas takový idiot nejsem." Zavrčel Ron.

Vešli zpět do kuchyně, kde seděl Harry a koukal se do papírů, co vyplňoval předtím Percy a bedlivě si je četl a Neville seděl hned vedle něho, luštil hned očima za Harrym s Verčou v náručí.

,,Hele v ty dokumenty jsou hlavně pro ministerstvo, Neville dostane kopie." Rozběhl se k nim Percy a uzmul to pod nosem Harryho.

,,Ty tedy škrábeš Percy i tady Neville má lepší rukopis, to jako dáváš v této formě?" Ptal se Harry Percyho.

,,Ne já to pak přepíšu na stroji Pottere! Ty bys měl taky příšerný rukopis, kdybys den co den psal třicet pergamenu a více." Řekl Percy a tvářil se nasraný.

,,Och tak to sorry." Zazubil se Harry.

Percy ze své aktovky, vytáhl další list papíru a tužku a pár věcí z toho seznamu škrtl.

,,Co je na tom papíře?" Zajímal se Ron a chtěl se podívat, ale Percy mu ho klidně podal.

,,Nákupní listina pro tu malou Verču. Nerad bych Verče uškodil dlouhým pobytem na tom parnu, co panuje venku a tak něco nakoupíte už pak sami třeba v příštích dnech. Už tak toho si ta malá prožila hodný horor za její krátký život." Mínil Percy.

,,Hm postýlka, matrace do postýlky, vanička. Vanu Percy máme, tady nejsou jenom sprchové kouty." Řekl Ron.

,,Podej, já to jenom přepíšu na podložku do vany." Mínil Percy.

,,Jak jsi na tom peněžně vůbec Neville. Jak vidím, tak co se týče vztahu k té malé, tak si dělat starosti nějak moc nemusím." Řekl Percy a dělal takové malé odrážky pro jednotlivé dny ohledně nákupů v tom jeho seznamu.

,,Ehm no mám svůj trezor a něco na něm včetně té odměny, kterou jsem dostal společně s Merlinovým řádem." Řekl Neville a byl červený ve tvářích, když Percy mluvil o vztahu k malé. Měl pocit, že je to jedna z těch jeho rostlin, které nechal na Longbottom estate, které vyžadují speciální péči nebo nový druh který musí poznat a blíže studovat.

,,Toto jsem zrovna nemyslel, ale co máš u sebe, no dalo by se říct jako drobné, abys hned nemusel razit do Gringottovi banky." Mínil Percy.

,,Ehm 6 srpců." Řekl Neville.

,,Libry žádné?" Ptal se Percy.

,,2 libry a 50 pencí, já vybírám si peníze tak jednou za týden, to mi stačí. Hermiona nás naučila nakupovat v mudlovských obchodech." Řekl Neville.

,,Rozhodně jsou tam potraviny mnohem levnější." Dodal Ron, který si dokonce zamiloval jedno místní řeznictví, kde měli výborné klobásky s divokým česnekem. Hermiona řekla, že by tam asi zakořenil, kdyby ho nedotáhla.

,,To já věřím, sám většinou také tak nakupuji. Holt musíme do Grinngottovi banky. Neville by měl vybrat asi 28 galeonů. Budeš mít teď větší výdaje, kolik máš tedy asi tak na kontě a jak je to u tebe s prací." Řekl Percy.

,,No z odměny jsem celkem zatím nic neutratil, dočerpávám moje peníze z dětského konta, ale přesně nevím kolik tam mám. Také jsem pomohl finančně Harrymu s rekonstrukcí, když tu bydlím, ale myslím, že mám tam tak okolo 1600 galeonů. Musím se zeptat skřetů." Poškrábal se ve vlasech zamyšleně Neville.

,,Jo to ujde." Mínil Percy.

,,A už mám domluvenou pozici asistenta madam Pýtrové, ale …" Řekl Neville a podíval se na Verču v náručí.

,,To se nějak vyřeší, ale doufám, že to nebude na plný úvazek Neville. Mamka by určitě neodmítla hlídat. Děti a miminka má určitě moc ráda, a jestli budeš mít něco o víkendech, tak bych mohl hlídat já a Aundrey. Oba jsme profesionálové ohledně dětí, tak nám nebude těžké, se o tu malou postarat. A určitě se najdou i další dobrovolníci Neville." Řekl Percy.

Neville a Ron koukali na Percyho jako z jara.

,,No hlavně se jedná o údržbu skleníků o víkendech, protože madam Ponomě paní ředitelka nabídla, aby byla její zástupkyní ve funkci ředitelky a o vyučování prváku Bylinkářství." Řekl Neville.

,,Profesorka Pýtrová zástupkyně ředitelky! To je pro mne novinka jako hrom Neville! Takže budeš asistovat druhému nejdůležitějšímu člověku v Bradavické škole?" Ptal se velice pozitivně překvapeně Percy.

Neville kývl.

,,Velice vřele ti tedy k tomu gratuluji, Neville. To už něco znamená. A proč ti nedali post profesora?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Asi kvůli mému věku, jak se vyjádřila ředitelka McGonagolová." Odpověděl Neville.

Percy jenom kývl.

,,A co s Veronicou? Říkal jsi přece Percy, že by nejlepší bylo, kdyby pár dní nebyla vidět v kouzelnickém světě, aby ten tvůj plán vyšel Percy." Řekl do toho Ron.

,,Pravda Rone, bod pro tebe, asi se rozdělíme na skupiny a Neville a Harry dojdou do Gringottovi banky a pak se sejdeme v kavárně Starbucks na Charing Coss třídě. Ví někde kde to je?" Ptal se Percy.

Ruku mu jenom zvedl Harry.

,,Jo to jsem očekával. Tím líp. Já a Ron tam na vás počkáme." Řekl Percy.

,,Na co mě potřebujete?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jako pomocníka pro všechny ty nákupní tašky Ronalde. Přece neodmítneš pomoci této malé princezně." Řekl úlisně Percy.

Ron měl jenom na mysli jednu větu. Sežrat tě Percy!

V tom se znova Veronica ozvala.

,,Co je zas Verčo?"Ptal se Neville a utřel jí slzy.

,,Kdy naposled pila?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No měla jednu celou láhev, když jsme byli v Bradavicích od madam Pomfrejové." Řekl Harry a kousl se do rtu, protože mu v mozku zazněl hlas Andromédy Tonskové, že malá miminka nemají den a noc a když chtějí pít, tak by se jim mělo dát pít a že to není rozmazlování.

,,Tak to má rozhodně hlad." Řekl Percy.

,,Ok, tak jí udělám láhev, to na rozdíl od výměny plen umím, díky Teddymu." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to chci vidět Pottere." Řekl Percy.

,,Tak pojď." Řekl Harry a vzal tašku s věcmi od madam Pomfrejové a dal je na kuchyňskou linku a začal připravovat za Percyho poznámek láhev.

Ron jenom si opřel hlavu o stůl a ten duel argumentů pozoroval. Kdo by to do Percyho, kdy řekl, že bude jednou taková pomocná ruka v nouzi.

 **Drobně revidováno 5.7.2019 -elenor**


	3. Kapitola 3 - Na vysvětlenou

**Kapitola 3 – Na vysvětlenou**

George Weasley se neskutečně nudil. Seděl v mudlovské kavárně naproti Děravému kotli a upíjel ledovou kávu. Před časem totiž zjistil, že hostinský Tom změnil dodavatele surovin a jeho káva se stala pro něho nepoživatelnou stejně jako jeho šlejšky, které podával hostům. Georgi z toho bylo jedině tak zle od žaludku. Po poslední takové příhodě kdy se mále vyblil do kotlíku s lektvarem pro barevnou změnu vlasů a obočí, se rozhodl se raději stravovat někde jinde. Z Děravého kotle by nakonec pošel. Hlavně zdravěji a žádné polotvary, jak mu doporučila Angelina.

Ta mu také poradila, aby načas ze svého jídelníčku vynechal těžká jídla a sardinky a doporučila mu pár restaurací, kde vařili vegetarianská a veganská jídla. Musí si prej svoje potrubí pročistit a svůj žaludek po těch předchozích měsících uklidnit. Proto se George také omluvil mamce, že nepřijde na večeři. Měl pocit, že by nad máminou sekanou hodil šavli, nebo měl z ní průjem jak prase. Poslední měsíce fakt byl zralý na odpis. Chodil od čerta k ďáblu, jinak od léčitele k léčiteli, ale vůbec mu to nepomáhalo. Boleli ho nohy, že si občas musel za kasu sednout na židli, záda byli jako by měl na nich kamení a věčně měl žaludek na vodě nehledě, že ho bolela a motala se mu hlava. Ještě, že kvůli chybějícím prstům mu koupil táta tu hůl, jinak by se velice obtížně pohyboval. O nějakém běhu nemohla být vůbec řeč.

Z rodiny zaplatil tu celou válku asi nejvíce. Přišel o celý ušní lalůček, o prsty na pravé noze, dva týdny mu dávali dohromady levou nohu, kdy měl každou druhou kost v hajzlu a připravily ho jeho dvojče a parťáka Freda. Fakt krutá daň za to, že ten Hadizmrd a jeho kumpánové už nejsou. Snad to, alespoň k něčemu bylo a budoucnost bude pro kouzelníky lepší. Upíjel ledovou kávu v prázdné kavárně krom obsluhy, když se ozval zvonek nad vchodem a někdo do ní vešel. George zvedl hlavu.

Tak tyto lidičky by tu fakt nečekal. Co tu Percy a Ron pohledávají u Merlinovy levé půlky? George popadl svoji hůlku a zbytek nedopité ledové kávy a šel si přisednout k Percimu a Ronovi. Mojžíšova košíku v rukou Percyho si však nevšiml.

,,Čaukis Percánku a Ronánku, co vy tu tak pospolu?" Ptal se Georg a chtěl přisednout k Percymu do sedačkové koje, ze kterých se kavárna skládala.

,,Georgi pozor na Verču!" Křikl Ron, než došlo k zasednutí miminka zadnicí George Weasleyoho.

George se podíval na obsazené místo kde se díky Ronovu křiku, probudila Verča a velkýma očima se podívala na George. Ne nerozbrečela se, ale vyvaleně se na George koukala.

,,Čí je ten drobek, na Teddyho Lupina je moc malý." Mínil George.

,,Verča." Řekl Ron.

,,Moje klientka." Řekl Percy, ale George z toho nebyl ani trochu moudrý.

,,Kdo že?" Ptal se znova.

Sedl si tedy vedle Rona a napil se své ledové kávy. To však neměl dělat.

,,Ani ne jednodenní dcera Veronica Nevilla Longbottoma a příště Georgi nehulákej." Řekl Percy.

Gerorge vyprskl hlt ledové kávy na stůl a rozkašlal se, až mu musel Ron vrazit do zad.

,,Kdože ta malá je?" Ptal se a už se domníval, že díky chybějícímu lalůčku má slyšiny.

,,Nevillova dcerka Veronica Alice Longbottomová." Řekl Ron.

George nasadil škleb a máchl hůlkou, aby nechal zmizet to, co vyprskl na stůl. Ron si z něho střílí!

Sice je pověstný šprýmař, ale takový nechutný vtip, ať si Ronánek strčí do prdele. O smrti a miminkách se u něho delší dobu už nešprýmuje.

,,Nedělej si ze mě Rone prdel." Řekl Georg.

,,To není vtip Georgi." Řekl mu tentokrát s vážným obličejem Percy.

George se oba dva podíval a musel uznat, že se až příliš vážně tváří než aby ho podvedli vtipem o miminku ehm podle dupaček malé holčičce.

,,Nevillovi je přece ještě míň než tady Ronánkovi a toho bych s mimčem nechal ani ne hodinku o samotě a proto jsem rád, že s knihomolkou o nic takového se zatím nepokusil, i když věkem by klidně mohl. Neříkej mi, že to ťulum, které podřízlo kejhák vlkodlakovi a plivlo do ksichtu hadovi někoho zblouchlo! To už bych vyrazil si vsadit do loterie. Moc velká náhoda by to byla." Zamračil se Georg.

Ron se na něho uraženě podíval. Co je mu do vztahu s Hermionou, krucipísek. Nebyla jeho přítelkyně, ale jenom kamarádka a ten polibek, tak za to mohla padající socha Salazara Zmijozela. Přece se nenechá zabít sochou.

,,Spíš je to jinak Georgi Fabiáne Weasley. Vzhledem k vymazané paměti, jak mi řekla vyšetřující bystrozorka, tak se s velkou pravděpodobností matka malé Veronici dopustila dvou ohavných zločinu. Zaprvé donutila, jak říkáš ťulum, které nic takového není, ale výborný kouzelník a bylinkář s funkcí asistenta zástupkyně ředitele Bradavic a Merlinovým řádem první třídy, k sexuálnímu styku pod Imperie a poté ponechala svojí dceru na pospas divočině v Zakázaném lese. Vyjádřil jsem se dost jasně Georgi." Zavrčel na George Percy a dodal.

,,Nevillovi samotnému by se jistě nelíbilo, jak se o něm vyjadřuješ, ačkoliv tě tahal ze sutě Bradavic s těžkým zraněním nohy a nikdy na tebe nepoužil hanlivé slovo co si pamatuji."

George zbledl a zezelenal. On myslel, že toto se může stát jenom holkám a ženám. Humus. Odmlčel se.

,,Divím se, že to tak dobře nese." Řekl Percy chvilku poté.

,,Co a kdo?" Ptal se George.

,,No Neville, jestliže není hloupý a to asi ne, podle toho co jsem z jeho úst dnes slyšel a od Penny Clearwaterové, tak už na ošetřovně mu muselo dojít, že jeho part v početí tady Veronici nemohl být dobrovolný. No mě by to asi dostalo. Sice každý si rád vrzne, nepopírám ani svojí sexuální činnost s Aundrey a to spolu chodíme měsíc. Jí ale do toho nedobrovolně pod Impreiem nenutím. Abych se to dozvěděl až po měsících a ještě o mém vlastním dítěti, tak to bych byl v šoku hodně dlouho, ale mne se nezdá, že by byl nějak v extra v šoku." Rozmluvil se Percy.

,,To je asi včerejškem Percy. Jinak by rozhodně o 80 procent více vynervený." Řekl Ron.

,,Proč to? Co bylo na včerejšku tak zajímavého?" Ptal se George a byl trochu dotčen, jak moc otevřeně mluví Percy o té Aundrey a sexu. Merline, ten se fakt asi zbláznil.

,,Ehm prostě si zakouřil. On pak je rozhodně Neville klidnější a takový kliďas. Prostě ho nic nerozhodí. No skoro nic." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Cože on kouří?!" Řekl překvapeně Georg.

Tak to by do toho plachého, často nervózního nemehla Neville Longbottoma nikdy neřekl. Však se pak náhle musel sám ve své hlavě korigovat. Z bitvy měl totiž podivně opačný obrázek. Plachý nemohl Neville být, když klidně dal rozkaz vlastní profesorce a teď šéfové, aby mu šla z cesty a evakuovala mladší žáky místo, aby bojovala v přímém boji se Smrtijedy. Stejně ho neposlechla a nakonec mu kryla záda vůči Voldemortu. Nervózní to také ne, když dokázal vzdorovat otevřeně vlkodlaku, jako byl Šedohřbrt a nemohlo asi také ne, jinak by ho nedokázal skolit jedinou ranou mečem Godricka Nebelvíra nehledě na to, že musel mít neuvěřitelnou sílu. Jenom nevěděl Georg, jestli to považovat za náhody nebo za pravou osobnost Nevilla. Byl z toho na vážkách.

,,No podle toho co řekl na ošetřovně, začal kouřit v šesťáku, ale já a Harry jsme o tom prdlačku věděli. Nevím, jak to vše dokázal Neville skrýt. Ale asi díky tomu ho ta mrcha chytla. On si šel zakouřit po večerce." Vysvětlil Ron.

George si pomyslel. Merlinovo kadibudko, pak kdo tu je rebel. On a Fred nikdy nezkusili vykouřit cigaretu. Ani nápad. Máma a taťka tohle velice přísně u svých dětí odmítali a i když Fred a on rádi porušovali pravidla tak tohle by neporušili. Jo důsledky toho byli poněkud zvláštní, musel George uznat, když se koukl na tu malou přes stůl.

,,Musím mu říct, aby minimálně ty cigarety schoval před Asvellovou nebo přestal kouřit." Zavrzal mezi zuby Percy.

,,A co jsi myslel tou klientkou Percy?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Copak jsem ti to už neříkal Georgi?" Percy byl však přerušen obsluhou v podobě blondýny s velkým poprsím a černém triku a bílých šortkách.

,,Ahoj zlatíčka, tak co to bude, čaj, káva nebo něco spíše ledového jako kokteily nebo zmrzlina?" Ptala se přeslazeně.

George se jenom otráveně napil zase své ledové kávy. Ta by sice stála za hřích, ale on nějak neměl náladu a ani pomyšlení vzhledem k tomu, že před třemi měsíci pohřbil bratra, ale i svojí přítelkyni Katie Bellovou.

Percy se však na tu blondsku usmál a řekl. ,,Jedno kafé Americáno jako ledovou kávu prosím a co si dáš ty Rone, platím já."

,,Jedno Latté Machiáto, zní to zajímavě. A jeden ten jarní chlebíček. Georgi nedáš si ještě něco? Percy chce provětrat svojí peněženku." Řekl Ron.

Georg zakroutil hlavou. Neměl hlad, za ten den už snědl dost. Do večeře si dá půst.

,,Ok ledovou kávu ala Americáno a jedno Latté Machiáto, hned to bude zlatíčka." Řekla a v tom uviděla blondýnka Verču v košíku vedle Percyho.

,,Och čí je pak tato rozkošná květinka." A přes George se překlonila k malé.

George se tvářil jako kakabus. Na své hlavě mu seděly prsa trojky, které se rozplývaly nad cizím miminem. Fakt určitě pro Percyho směšný pohled.

,,Ach ta je našeho kamaráda. Musel něco vyřídit v bance a nechtěl svojí malou tam brát. To víte, tam nejsou takové hodné a krásné ženy za pultem, jako tady." Mínil koketně Percy.

George si pomyslel, že je Percy zralý na Mungo. Nejen, že okatě flirtuje s obsluhou a z Gringotských skřetů dělá ošklivé báby. Už m asi fakt hrabe.

,,Och chápu. Viď květinko, strejdové se o tebe hezky starají." Popošla k Verče, která už zase zavírala oči a zívala, jako by se jí chtělo spát.

Ron se zašklebil. On s Nevillem rozhodně nějak blízce příbuzný nebyl.

Obsluha odešla a George si odechl.

,,Sem už nevlezu." Řekl zachmuřeně.

,,Proč, přeci je tu dobrá obsluha v podobě té paní. Na Toma by se čekalo dvakrát tolik." Mínil Percy.

,,Paní?" Ptal se George.

,,Zlatý prstýnek z gravírování Georgi, to sis nevšiml?" Ptal se Percy, a posadil si svoje brýle o něco výš.

George si oddechl. Od konce války se něho lepily mladé i staré vdavek chtivé čarodějky jako na staršího bratra Ronalda Weasleyho držitele Merlinova řádu první třídy o kterém si naopak myslely, že je buď zadaný stejně slavnou Hermionou Grangerovou nebo že je teplý a jemu nedaly pokoj. Velice nepříjemné! On teď nikoho nechtěl. Po jedné takové čarodějce ho dokonce napadalo si změnit jméno, ale to by mamce a taťkovi neudělal.

Vrátil se tedy k tématu, které načal, než se objevila prsatice.

,,Co jsi předtím Percy myslel tím, že je Veronica tvá klientka?" Ptal se George.

,,To máš místo mozku ementál Georgi. Před měsícem a půl jsem přece povídal, že mě přeložil ministr kouzel na odbor pro dohled nad nezletilými kouzelníky a čarodějkami a Verča je případ co jsem dostal na stůl od bystrozorského oddělení. Mám zajistit, aby byla v dobrém prostředí." Řekl Percy.

,,Aha nějak jsem zapomněl. Chudáčku, co pak už tě na tvém minulém odboru nechtěli?" Ptal se ironicky Georg.

,,Já o přesun požádal sám Georgi. Nechtěl už jsem být na odboru, kde během války jsem byl nucen přihlížet k likvidaci mudlovských kouzelníků. A já se na svém novém pracovním místě nemám špatně až na mou šéfovou. Hlavně jsem poznal Aundrey díky tomu. Vše zlé je pro něco dobré Georgi." Mínil Percy.

,,No jo ta tvoje belgická pralinka." Protočil oči Georg.

,,Hej naše společná švagrová Fleur Weasleyová je původem francouzska a také jí neříkáš bublanina, tak s tím přestaň nebo ti do toho kafé něco naliji. A proč si nenajdeš nějakou čarodějku, nemusel bys tak okatě na mě žárlit." Řekl Percy.

George vyvalil na Percyho oči. Ne, on na tak dokonalého Percánka nežárlí.

,,No tak sorráč Percy." Máchl rukou, aby ho Percy nepitval za živa.

,,No tak přestaňte je tu obsluha." Řekl Ron a protočil oči. Už to bylo trapný, jak se ti dva od konce války pořád hašteřili. Sice věděl, že chce Percy navodit lepší náladu Georgi, ale měl by toho nechat raději. Tohle fakt mu moc nepomůže.

,,Tak jedna ledová káva alá Americána a jedno Latté plus jarní chlebík. Kdyby, jste něco ještě chtěli, jenom se ozvěte." Mínila a ještě jednou podívala na malou spící Veronicu a vypustila ach a och jak je krásné to miminko.

,,Od kdy vůbec chodíš Georgi sem a ne k Tomovi?" Ptal se Percy a upil trochu své ledové kávy. V letním horku bodla a kvitoval, že zaprvé kavárna byla až na ně prázdná a klimatizovaná. Takže ideální i pro Veronicu.

,,To bych se nakonec otrávil. Od doby co změnil na všechny věci dodavatele, má přímo hnusnou kávu a čaj. Přímo smrtonosnou kávu, že i lektvary Snapa na ošetřovně chutnali líp." Mínil zamračeně Georg.

,,Dík za varování. Budu si to pamatovat." Řekl Percy, který dokonce Georgi věřil. Něco podobného nedávno slyšel od svého kolegy z odboru Adama, takže zas takový výmysl to nemůže být.

V tom se znova ozval znova zvonek a do kavárny vstoupili další dvě osoby, Harry Potter a Neville Longbottom. Harry byl překvapen, že mimo Percyho a Rona tu vidí i jednouché ex dvojče.

,,Co ten tu dělá?" Řekl sám k sobě.

Zamířily s Nevillem tedy ke stolu kde byli tři vlastně s Verčou čtyři osoby.

,,Ahojky kmotříčku a tatíčku!" Pozdravil je zvesela Georg.

,,Ahojky nočníčku." Odpověděl ironicky Harry.

George se zamračil. Tuhle přezdívku nenáviděl už dlouhé měsíce. Jenom kvůli tomu, že ztratil díky kletbě nadobro ušní lalůček tak mu všichni nemusí říkat nočník! Přece si nechal kvůli tomu narůst vlasy ne, tak to snad není tolik vidět.

,,Peníze jste vybrali?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ano a jak jsi Percy doporučil, nechali jsme si udělat rovnou výpis našeho majetku u Gringottů. Rangurk skřet slíbil, že přijde v pondělí odpoledne. Dokonce i ti skřeti mají s tím horkem problém." Mínil Neville.

,,To je dobré, že jste to vzali jednou ranou." Řekl pochvalně Percy.

,,Až na to odškodné co mi skřeti napálili za ten útok." Řekl zamračeně Harry.

,,A co jsi jako čekal Harry Pottere, že budou tak milí a odpustí ti, že s mým milovaným bráškou Ronaldem a Hermionou Grangerovou jste se jim vloupali do banky. Odcizili jste sice z Smrtijedského ale dost starého trezoru určitou cennost. Trezor jste zničili a utekli jste na drakovi z majetku Gringottů a přitom zničili jste vstupní halu a střechu Gringottů." Vypočítal Percy.

,,Ne to jsem neočekával, ale získali dost peněz ze zabaveného majetku Smrtijedů a jak halu, tak střechu si už opravili, jak se zdá. Domníval jsem se, že mne nechají na pokoji." Řekl Harry.

,,Někdy je lepší nemyslet." Řekl Percy.

,,A ty to děláš Percy?"Ptal se Georg.

,,A nechte toho, my tu jsme z jiného důvodu než, abychom se tu šli po krku." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano." Řekl i Neville.

,,Hm teď zbývá jedna otázka. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme zde natrefily na tebe Georgi, tak se ta otázka sama zodpověděla." Usmál se Percy na George a ten tušil, že se dostal do pasti. Omylem.

,,Co?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Potřebujeme tady malé nakoupit věci a takové maličké holčičky by se neměli asistovaně přemisťovat natož používat krby a přenášedla. Létat na koštěti za bílého dne v Londýně moc dobře nejde a dneska už ta malá Záchranným autobusem jela." Řekl Percy a na chvilku se odmlčel a pak přesladce spustil na George.

,,Byl by jsi tak hodný Georgi a svezl by jsi nás s tou malou po obchodech. Však bychom ti zaplatili plnou nádrž do toho tvého automobilu. Co vlastně máš za značku? Já se v tom nevyznám."

,,BMW Percyvale." Zavrčel vztekle Georg a pokračoval.

,,To vám mám dělat jako taxi nebo osobního šoféra?! Má ta malá vůbec autosedačku?"

,,Ehm co?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Bezpečnostní prvek pro malé děti do auta. U mudlů je to povinné a já nejsem zdaleka můj naivní taťka, abych porušoval pravidla silničního provozu a dělal si z dopraváků dobrý den. Na rozdíl od něho, já tu řidičskou licenci fakticky vlastním a řidičské zkoušky jsem dělal. Nehledě, že není s nimi špás jako ze Snapem, jak jsem poznal z pokuty za parkování na stání pro záchranné vozidlo ehm sanitku." Řekl Georg.

Harry překvapeně hleděl na George. Největší vtipálek a šprýmař jeho školní docházky se ohání pravidly silničního provozu. Je ten svět vůbec poslední dobou reálný? Harry občas o tom pochyboval. Měl však řešení.

,,Ale Teddy jí má. Androméda ho takto vozí k léčitelce na prohlídky. Sice bude v tom tady Verča jako červík v jablíčku, ale průchozí to bude. Jenom by se to nemělo dělat z tak malými dětmi moc často." Řekl Harry a zmizel z kavárny.

,,Harríček má pravdu, kupodivu, on v té hlavě něco má." Mínil George.

,,Ale takto se odtud přemisťovat. To je o hubu." Řekl tím odchodem nepotěšen Percy.

,,Harrymu se občas slévají světy." Řekl s povzdechem Ron. Jeho kamarád až moc dlouho pendloval mezi mudlovským a kouzelnickým světem a trochu se mu hlavě křížily, jak se domníval.

,,Další věc, moje auto je pětimístné a není zvětšovací jako táty. Tyto úpravy bych na něm nikdy nedělal. Ničí to motor vozu, když má nadměrnou zátěž. Takže všichni se mnou nemůžete." Řekl Georg.

,,Wau ty fakt něco o tom víš." Řekl Ron.

,,Já minulé léto fakticky si udělal s Fredem řidičák, pravý nefalšovaný, takže samozřejmě vím, jak se o vůz starat a co můžu a co nemůžu dělat ohledně úprav Rone. Nehledě, že kvůli mé noze jsem si musel spojku a plyn dát na volant .Angelina a Lee mě donutili, abych si zažádal o kartu invalidy a veškeré papíry k tomu. Jo a na rozdíl od otce jezdím na naftu, takže, aby jste nebyli zklamaní nad účtem za nádrž." Řekl Georg.

,,Tak já vrátím na Grimouldovo náměstí." Řekl celý nesvůj Ron, že musel s nimi.

,,Myslím, že to Rone bude rozumné, já tě stejně chtěl jenom na všechny ty nákupní tašky. Tak tvá úloha už bude nepotřebná." Řekl Percy.

,,Rone byl bys tak hodný a řekl o Verče Hermioně, až se vrátí?" Ptal se Neville.

Ron se podíval na hodinky, které mu ukazovaly půl druhé odpoledne.

,,Jo to bych mohl. Jenom nevím, jestli mi uvěří. Georg tady také málem nevěřil." Řekl.

,,Já, to pokládal za mizerný vtip." Řekl Georg.

,,No snad uvěří. Předem děkuji, kamaráde." Usmál se na Rona neškodně Neville.

Ron máchl rukou, dopil Latté a odešel z kavárny po svých. Takto si on fakt sobotu nepředstavoval, ani v nejhorším snu.

* * *

Hermiona si to štrádovala z Londýnské kouzelnické knihovny zpět na Grimauldovo náměstí a přitom si pískala veselou melodii, kterou zaslechla, když se zastavila v drogerii pro nové punčocháče, protože jí jedny praskly na koleni. Měla dobrou náladu z příjemně stráveného dopoledne v knihovně a výborných sýrových těstovin v jedné italské restaurací, kde po té obědvala. Měli tam pěknou výzdobu a oběd byl výborný. V knihovně si vypůjčila knížku o reverzních a paměťových kouzlech a další o právním systému Kouzelnického světa a také knížku o vzniku Starostolce. Moc jí totiž zajímalo, jestli by nešlo i po smrti Siriuse očistit jeho jméno a jméno rodiny Blackových. Jediná černá ovce tam v podstatě byla Bellatrix. Siriuse matka však byla spíš případ demence a psychózy z nedostatku lidské společnosti, tedy vážné choroby a nikoli zlé povahy. Sirius i Regulus byli jenom oběti systému a spadli do špatných přihrádek a zaplatili za to životem. A Narcissa tedy paní Malfoyová, dnes už vdova, náhodou byla velmi statečná žena, která zachránila jak svému synovi a Harrymu život, před Voldemortem. Androméda byla skutečně moc milá osoba a skvělá babička pro Teddyho, kterou si mohlo jenom každé dítě přát, ale celou svojí rodinu ztratila během války. Hrozná ztráta.

Hermiona se také pídila, po tom jaký člověk byl vlastně otec Siriuse a Reguluse, Orion Black. Očividně byl na ministerstvu kdysi váženější než Lucius Malfoy a velice kritizoval útoky na kouzelníky a čarodějky. Sice neměl rád mudlorozené, ale vraždění kouzelnické společnosti mu fakt bylo proti srsti. Takže nemohl být zas tak zlý, což vedlo Hermionu názoru, že s tím špatným obrazem o Blacích se musí něco udělat. Další úkol co si Hermiona vytýčila, byla cesta do Austrálie, kde chtěla úspěšně sejmout paměťové kouzlo ze svých rodičů, kterým pozměnila a vzala vzpomínky na svoji osobu a dala do hlavy cíl se přesunout do Australie a tam začít nový život. Neměla na výběr, pokud chtěla, aby přežili válku, do které se jako kamarádka Harryho připletla. Kdyby měla možná více času tak by vymyslela něco důmyslnějšího, ale ona ten čas neměla. Co by také mohl člověk vymyslet lepšího během dvou týdnů?

Měla však na paměti slova Rona, aby to nepřehnala a zase nezhroutila z toho všeho učení a výzkumu jako posledně v třetím ročníku. Ron byl až moc milí na ní od války, jako úplné štěně nebo její taťka když byla malá, ale ona ho brala fakt jako kamaráda. Ačkoliv bulvární plátky si asi mysleli něco jiného.

Ale na to, aby byl její přítel nebo milenec ho znala příliš dlouho a jeho neřesti, které Hermiona nesnášela, převažovaly nad jeho dobrými stránkami a také jedna věc jí vadila. Byl mladší než ona!

Holt po mamince podědila zálusk na starší. Však na Billově svatbě minulé léto, jí to řekla Ginny do očí, že je fakt na starší chlapy a ať nevejrá na zadek Jennovi, spolupracovníkovi Billa z Egypta, je to neslušné. Jenn byl totiž ženatý.

No možná nemůže mít pohledného chlapa z Německa, ale od Nevilla věděla, že tento rok nastoupí do Bradavic jako profesor OPČM nějaký gibraltarský kouzelník jako profesor. Možná bude natolik pohledný, aby se dalo na něho alespoň koukat, když už nic jiného.

Přišla do domu, který patřil Harrymu. Zatím nijak neuvažovala o svém bydlení, chtěla si dodělat školu a najít rodiče, takže Harryho nabídka jí přišla vhod. A co by si také občas kluci bez ní počali. I když musela uznat, že výchova jisté Molly Weaslyové a Petunie Dursleyové nebyla rozmazlovací a frackoidní. Kluci přece jenom něco uměli. Harry uměl docela dobře vařit a Ron uměl rozhodně lépe prát a žehlit než ona. Neville byl velice učenlivý!

Došla do kuchyně a uzřela nepořádek ve dřezu a zlostně zaklela, kdo jí tam tu hromadu z kluků nechal. Přece říkali, že se na oběd staví v Prasinkách v Prasečím rypáku. To měl Alberthof zavřeno nebo mu bylo zle s těch třiceti stupňových veder?

Stejně Hermiona nechápala, jak tomu říkal sám Neville chlapské přátelství mezi ním a Alberthofem Brumbálem. Vždyť je dělí skoro století věku od sebe, tak jak u svatého Patricka si můžou rozumět?

Jak nad tím přemýšlela tak si najednou všimla, že myje dětskou kojeneckou láhev. Hermiona byla docela tím překvapená. Pak si však řekla, že konečně Androméda více už důvěřuje po té minulé blamáži před třemi měsíci Harrymu a nechala mu na delší dobu Teddyho hlídání. Také dobře. Harry není druhý nezodpovědný Sirius a jenom měl prostě tenkrát jeden hodně špatný den blbec.

Uviděla dokonce i krabičku s kojeneckou výživou a tak její mozek doznal přesvědčení, že Teddy je u Harryho a kluci s Teddym vyrazili ven. No snad na kočárek připevnil Harry slunečník nebo plachtu, aby Teddy nechytil úžeh a neblinkal. To by Androméda rozhodně nadšená nebyla.

Ale možná měla více nad tím přemýšlet, než to udělala.

Jakmile domyla nádobí, tak uslyšela bouchnutí vchodových dveří a tak šla se podívat, kdo to přišel a pořádně případně ho seřvat za čubinec ve dřezu. Změnila však názor, když viděla jak malátně a podivným výrazem ve tváři si Ron zouvá boty, leze do domácích sandálů. Byl trošičku moc málo energický a to se Hermioně vůbec nelíbilo.

,,Ach Hermi ty už jsi doma, to je dobře." Řekl a usmál se na ní.

Hermioně se to ani za zlámaný galeon nepáčilo, jak se Ron tváří. Neměla takového Rona ráda. Choval se od války občas jako Remus Lupin. Byl melancholický jako rozbředlý sníh. Prostě jako by tam stál někdy místo Rona stál ex profesor Remus Lupin, kterému už rostl pažit na hrobě.

,,Děje se něco, Rone?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jak se to vezme, vlastně se toho děje docela dost. Počkej, já nám udělám čaj a vše ti vysvětlím, jo." Řekl Ron a podíval se na linku, kde už schlo nádobí.

,,Díky Hermi, víš, on Percy děsně chvátal, aby se to stihlo. Stejně bude ještě nějaký čas pryč, než se vrátí z těch nákupů." Řekl Ron.

,,Jaké nákupy a co s tím má co společného Percy?" Dívala se na Rona nechápavě Hermiona.

,,No Percy trochu pomáhá trochu z brindy Nevillovi víš." Řekl Ron a dal na čaj.

,,Jaká brinda?"Ptala se Hermiona. Provedl snad něco, Neville.

Ron chvilku mlčel jako by přemýšlel co říct, což bylo neobvyklého samo o sobě, ale poslední dobou to dělal docela často. Hermioně se to sice občas líbilo, že neřekne hned, co mu přijde na jazyk, než aby řekl nějakou volovinu, ale někdy to bylo děsně otravné čekat na nějakou odpověď.

,,No byli jsme na těch houbách a něco jsme našli, co fakt nemělo v lese co dělat." Započal Ron.

,,Zkusím hádat, nějaký neznaboh kouzelníka si tam udělal skládku černého odpadu a vy jste přizvali Percyho, aby našel toho idiota a on si to uklidil?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne to nebyl ten problém Hermi. I když mohlo by se to stát. I taková čuňata se najdou." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Co tedy jste v Zakázaném lese našli, novou kolonii acromantulí, Hagrid by měl určitě radost." Řekla ironicky Hermiona.

Ron jak předpokládala se oklepal nechutí jenom nad tím pomyšlením. Jo Ron a pavouci to byla hajsavá kapitola. Vždyť jí volal, když našel nějakého pavoučka ve svém pokoji, aby ho zlikvidovala. George a Fred mu způsobili doživotní fobii z pavouků, jak to vypadá. Potom, že pavouků se bojí jenom holky. Hermiona se divila, že Molly George a za života Freda, skrz to nepřehnula přes koleno a neseřezala na holou. Rozhodně by si to oba dva zasloužili.

,,Ne, my jsme našli živé lidské miminko Hermi. Malou holčičku." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože?" Ptala se překvapeně Hermiona, která si myslela, že se přeslechla.

,,Neville našel na mezi nedaleko Prasinek v Zakázaném lese prostě novorozenou holčičku." Mínil Ron.

,,Ještě k tomu novorozenou." Spráskla ruce Hermiona.

,,Vždyť to říkám, měla ještě pupeční šňůru, sám jsem to viděl." Řekl Ron.

,,Merline kdo jí tam nechal? To jí nemohli dát ke kostelu nebo na nějaké více veřejné místo, když už jí nechtěli." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron pokrčil rameny a pokračoval.

,,No vzali jsme jí k madam Pomfrejové a Harry šel najít paní ředitelku a cestou natrefil na Kratiknota. Ten rovnou mu řekl, aby se šel převléct. Víš, ona Harryho ta malá pochcala, když jí vzal do náručí."

Hermiona se zasmála. Jo chudák Harry, přitom na Teddyho je hodný kmotřík a ta holčička si to asi o něm nemyslela.

,,Paní ředitelka samozřejmě kontaktovala ministerstvo a to slíbilo poslat bystrozorku to prošetřit. Schválně si Hermi typni kdo to byl. Percyho ex Penelopé Calvertrové, já bych jí nebýt hlasu nepoznal. Brýle i dlouhé vlasy jsou fuč! A ani jsem nevěděl, že šla na bystrozorku." Řekl Ron.

,,Penelopé?! Tak to bych do ní neřekla. Od doby co skončila školu, jsem jí neviděla." Přiznala Hermiona. Jako primusku jí rozhodně měla ráda, byla férová a ne tak pompézní jako Percy.

,,A ta si vyžádala na madam Pomfrejové, aby zjistila kouzlem, kdo jsou její rodiče." Ron byl přerušen Hermionou.

,,To je také správně Ronalde, rodiče té malé se dopustili trestného činu, když jí tam nechali defakto zemřít v divočině. Zavřít až zčernají na antracit." Mínila Hermiona.

,,Spíš její maminka nebo někdo z jejího okolí, jak zjistila Penelopé, tatínek je v tom dost nevině." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak že?! Jak v tom může být nevině, Ronalde Weasley. Tango se vždy tančí ve dvou a i když jí nepohodil v lese, dobrá bod pro něho, ale stále tu ženskou přivedl do jiného stavu. Já bych toho čuráka dotáhla za ucho k zodpovědnosti." Řekla Hermiona zlostně.

,,Jo to by ho nemohla dát ta mrcha pod Impreio a vymazat mu vzpomínky. Dost možná je to Greengrásová ta štětka a ne Neville. Celé by se to mohlo považovat za znásilnění Hermiono." Vyštěkl na ní zlostně Ron.

Ta ze vševědoucího pohledu alá Minerva McGonagolová se proměnila v malou ustrašenou prvačku před první hodinou, tady nic co by se podobalo Hermioně Grangerové.

,,Promiň Hermi. Já nechtěl na tebe křičet." Omlouval se hned Ron, když si to uvědomil.

,,Neville, to jako náš Neville Longbottom?! Ehm je té malé otec?" Ptala se Hermiona s vyvalenýma očima, že Ronovi najednou připomněla Lenku Láskorádovou, ale ta je tak měla asi normálně a přirozeně.

,,Ano překvápko pro sobotu, ale smích stranou, tohle vtipný není." Řekl Ron a oddechl si, že se Hermiona tak rychle vzpamatovala. Od té doby co si prožila na Malfoy Manor mučení prdlé Bellatrix Lestrengrové, tak Hermiona na veškerý křik reagovala dost choulostivě.

,,A jako, která Greengrásová je vlastně té malé maminkou, doufám, že ne Astorie, to už byl pěkný skandál velikosti Bradavic." Hermionu přerušil zase Ron.

,,Ne ta co s námi podle všeho chodila do ročníku, ta Dafné. Já si ani snad za celou dobu nevšiml." Podrbal se po hlavě Ron.

,,Oči na klapkách, hluchý a poloslepý Ronald Weasley jsi byl celou školní docházku, i když musím uznat, že Pansy Parkinsnová zastínila celou holčičí sestavu Zmijozelu. Snad mimo Millicent Bulstrodové, ale tu přehlédnout nešlo." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne." Zakroutil hlavou Ron.

,,Proč si Neville nedával pozor, jak vůbec tomu došlo, já myslela, že se držel v Komnatě největší potřeby a odtud dirigoval Brumbálovo- Bradavickou armádu jako velitel, zatímco jsme byli na lovu viteálů Voldemorta?" Ptala Hermiona.

,,Jo to by si nemohl Neville šmejdit po Bradavicích a vykuřovat ve sklenicích Hermi. Asi díky tomu ho chytli. Takže tak v tom nevině jak říkáš, není, ale tohle si nezasloužil ani on. Jenom to mohl, někomu říct a ne jenom Seamusovi. Jen počkej Finnigene, nějak moc zatajuješ informace." Řekl Ron.

,,To je Nevillova záležitost a kdo v té době vlastně v Bradavicích byl. Já, ty a Harry jsme lovili. Dean byl na útěku a pomáhal mudlorozeným přes hranice, Ginny se od Vánoc schovávala u tety Muriel jako většina Weasleyových krom tebe a Percyho, Lenka byla unesena a držena v zajetí později jako Dean. Jediný Seamus a Neville zůstaly na Bradavicích. Takže nikomu jinému z Nebelvíru by asi Neville nevěřil. Sophie a Alice k nám nikdy nepatřily a Levandule a Parvati se nikdy moc s ním nebavily a řekli by mu asi to samí co já. Přestaň Neville kouřit, ničíš si zdraví!" Řekla Hermiona.

Ron musel uznat, že má Hermiona pravdu, bohužel. Nehledě na to, že v Seamusově irské rodince, někdo ze strýců kouřil. Takže asi nějaké námitky asi k tomu Seamus neměl, jestli to vůbec věděl.

,,A co vůbec s tou malou vůbec bude?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No vzhledem k tomu, že až na Astorie je celá rodina Greengrásová nezvěstná, tak jí dostal na starosti Neville. Jako její tatínek. Godrickovi polobotky, já bych si před lety fakt nevsadil, že ťululum ročníku Neville nám takhle s prominutím vypálí rybník." Mínil Ron.

,,Takže, asi se s tou malou přesune zase ke své babičce. Ten si zase něco vyslechne. Mě z toho včerejšího huláka ještě bolí uši, Rone." Řekla Hermiona a už povědomě soucítila s Neville.

,,Ne Neville tu u nás zůstane i s tou malou. Jinak se ta malá jmenuje Veronica, prostě Verča. Jak to vypadá Hermi máme novou spolubydlící." Řekl Ron.

Hermiona otevřela ústa dokořán.

,,Jo malá Verča tu bude minimálně bydlet do příštího léta, jak doporučil Percy." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale ta malá Veronica je novorozené miminko! Vždyť tu nic není pro ni přichystáno a co s tím má co dočinění Percyval?"Ptala se jako velká voda Hermiona.

,,Hermi ono se to má tak, že Percy se nechal dobrovolně přeložit na jiný odbor, ale bohužel nebo možná bohu dík u Merlina. Kinsley Pastorek ho poslal na odbor pro dohled nad nezletilými kouzelníky a čarodějkami. Také asi tam potkal tu svojí Belgičanku, o které tak poslední dobou básní." Prohlásil Ron.

O jé, kam to Percyho poslal pan ministr Pastorek? Pomyslela si Hermiona.

,,No a Pennelopé mu dala na stůl Verču jako jeho případ nebo kdo ví, jak to bylo." Dodal Ron.

,,Och ta ironie." Usmála se Hermiona.

,,Byl tu dřív než my z Bradavic přes Prasinky Hermiono. Myslím, že nebýt jeho, tak by jsme byli, jako troubové a Verča by tu jedině řvala. On to s dětmi docela umí." Řekl Ron.

Hermiona vždy počítala s neuvěřitelným v životě, ale to, že bude mít Ron jistý respekt před Percym to ne a už vůbec po bitvě o Bradavice. Ron vždy považoval Percyho za bezpáteřního a kam vítr tam plášť troubu.

,,A kde vůbec jsou teď?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Nakupují věci pro Verču, co já vím." Řekl Ron.

,,A proč jsi nešel s nimi? "Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No původně jsem jít, jako velbloud na nošení nákupů, ale pak našli v kavárně George a zlanařil jeho s jeho BMW a tak jsem se stal nadbytečný. George je na svoje autíčko pedant a má ho jenom pro 5 lidí. Nehledě, že Percy a Harry budou v tomto směru užitečnější než já. Já o potřebách prcků moc nevím a u malých holčiček tuplem." Řekl Ron.

,,Zní to logicky, ale asi něco ohledně dětí budeme muset i tebe naučit Ronalde." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron se zašklebil, ale co mu zbývalo, když tu bude Verča.

,,Na co však George auto, já myslela, že budou nakupovat v Příčné a Klikaté ulici." Řekla Hermiona.

Percy přece vyrůstal v kouzelnickém a ne v nekouzelnickém světě mudlu, tak proč takto nakupoval?

,,To byl Percyho nápad. Kulišárna na jeho šéfovou. Jak to vypadá, tak jí nemá rád. Podle jejích slov je horší než Umbrigrová a to je co říct hlavně u ministerského zadku jako je Percy. Ta podle Percyho až moc ráda dává děti do dětských domovů, když se jí něco nelíbí." Řekl Ron.

,,Tedy něco jako sociálka." Mínila Hermiona.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron, který nevěděl co je sociálka.

,,Asi nekouzelnický ekvivalent odboru, kdy teď Percy pracuje. Já sice nikdy je nezažila, ale u sousedky byli, když se rozváděla s manželem. Někdy jsou hodní, ale dokážou být i pěkně zlý a krutí, když jde o děti." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Aha, no to je teď jedno, rozhodně Percy svojí šéfovou na své pochůzce k Verče a Nevillovi pozdrží, aby to tu Neville mohl zařídit. Vzal si kvůli tomu dovolenou, i když zítra tu nebude. Bude v Belgii na obědě u rodičů té své Belgičanky Aundrey jak se jmenuje. Takto ke spisu Verči zatím ta Asvellová nebude moci dostat." Vysvětlil Ron.

,,Tak to je Percy moc hodný." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No docela jo, ale asi to dělá kvůli tomu, že nenávidí dětské domovy a že mu Neville zachránil život." Řekl Ron.

,,Co že?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Já o tom dodneška nevěděl, ale asi chtěl Šedohřbrt zabít i jeho poté co se mu to povedlo u Levandule." Řekl smutně Ron.

,,Merline a já myslela, že se to týkalo jenom profesorky McGonagolový, Kinsleyho Pastorka, profesora Kratiknota, George a Lenky, ale on Neville zachránil i Percyho. Vůči němu se může i to, že Harry nakonec Voldemorta porazil a zabil, považovat za malý počin. Jemu by se fakt mělo říkat Nebelvírský rytíř, jako v bulváru." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo to asi ano, je asi jediný kouzelník, který použil Nebelvírův meč jako kouzelnickou hůlku Hermi. Dodnes čtu v Denním věštci, jak se vzdělaní nedoukové přou, jestli nakonec ten meč není Godrickova hůlka nebo jestli v tam není ukrytá. Jak jinak by dokazoval, s tím mečem Neville čarovat?" Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to je otázka, kterou asi jen tak nikdo nezodpoví." Mínila Hermiona. I jí tohle by ohromně zajímalo, jak mohl Neville vykouzlit Godrikovým mečem svého Patrona, nehledě na to, že to byl lev.

,,To asi ano, ale mi asi bychom měli Nevillovi pomoci také." Řekl Ron.

,,To ano, jelikož Nevillovi zkušenosti s malými dětmi se rovnají k nule." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No moje také." Řekl Ron velice upřímně.

,,Ještě, že teď jako brigádu na léto hlídám často Teddyho, aby mohla Androméda něco zařídit a něco odpracovat, aby měla dost peněz. Je to roztomilý drobek." Mínila Hermiona.

,,Já se divím, že ho nehlídá moc často Harry. Je přece jeho kmotr." Řekl Ron.

,,Víš to je tak Rone, Androméda Harrymu moc nevěří od jisté události. Považuje ho za druhého Siriuse. Já sice nevím jaký incident, kdy s ním Androméda nebo Harryho máma měla, ale asi nebyl jako hlídání Sirius dvakrát spolehlivý." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jaká událost?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No takový malý exces Harryho po tom úplně posledním pohřbu, ehm Colinově pohřbu, asi toho už bylo něho moc a tak místo aby šel hlídat Teddyho tak se v místě kde bydlí Androméda tedy Ratfordu zlil v hospodě a …" Hermiona zrůžověla ve tvářích.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron, který tohle vůbec nevěděl.

,,Ulevil si na policejní auto." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron pochopil, že ti bystrozorům podobní mudlové, tím asi nadšení nebyli.

,,Ti ho sebrali a strčili na záchytku, protože Harry sotva stál podle všeho nahou. Proto Androméda ho asi považuje za Siriuse a nikdy nenechá ho samotného s Teddym. Buď tam musím být já, nebo ona. Harry se jí sice přímo až pateticky omluvil, ale Androméda je prostě neoblomná." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Bože vždyť to bylo jednou. Divím se, že se hned neopil po prvním pohřbu. Bylo jich 122 v řadě za sebou, takže že ho dostane až Colin, tak je ještě zázrak Hermi." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo ta pomyslná číše u Harryho nakonec přetekla, ale Androméda prostě z nějakého důvodu nebere." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron si pomyslel. Harry a jeho výčitky a madam Tonskové předsudky byly kapitola sama pro sebe.

,,Ještě štěstí, že Teddy není jediný, koho jsem hlídala. Už před třetím ročníkem jsem hlídala jedné mámině známé malého kloučka. Jediná změna tedy bude, že je to holčička." Řekla Hermiona pak však dodala.

,,Ale v září půjdu na jisto do Bradavic dodělat si školu a OVCE. Takže potom už budete muset sami a hlavně Neville."

Smutně si pomyslela, že asi její rodiče budou muset počkat do příštího léta.

,,Jasně a Neville to celé bude muset skloubit s prací, ale asi stejně asi budeme muset do toho zahrnout do toho mojí mamku nebo Andromédu, aby měl případně hlídání. Já a Harry, stále nevíme, jak budeme mít ten tréning bystrozorství ohledně časového rozvrhu. Už mě to štve, já bych to chtěl fakt vědět." Řekl Ron.

,,Hlavně by si to měl vyřešit se svojí babičkou, vlastně té malé Verči prababičkou. Nevíš kolik té dámě je vůbec, Rone?" Ptala se Hermiona.

Ron pokrčil rameny, ale řekl.

,,To by jeho drahá bábinka musela konečně pochopiti, že Neville není jako jeho otec a prostě bystrozorem nebude i když se postaví třeba na hlavu."

,,Jo Neville je Neville a ne Frank Longbottom. Jestli to není už jejím stářím." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo ti dva jsou nebe a dudy." Poznamenal Ron, který viděl fotku Nevillova otce a mámy na Nevillově nočním stolku v Bradavicích.

,,A Rone to chtějí koupit vše najednou?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne Percy vypracoval takový seznam na několik dní dopředu, než přijde ta Asvellová." Řekl Ron.

,,Uf to jsem si oddechla, doufám, že mají v plánu koupit postýlku té malé. Tu bude rozhodně potřebovat." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No myslím, že to byla hned první položka na Percyho velkolepém seznamu." Řekl Ron.

,,To je dobře a kde ta malá bude spát?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Hm ve druhém patře v pokoji vedle Nevilla naproti mně a koupelně v tom pokoji kde kdysi jsi spala ty s Ginny, když jsme zde byli poprvé. Harry se odmítl přestěhovat do Siriusova pokoje." Řekl Ron.

,,To je pochopitelné, zaprvé je pán domu, zadruhé ty se mu divíš. Sirius je pro něho stále dost drásavé téma. On by se tam necítil dobře a stejně postava Regluse, načapala jsem, jak pročítá Siriova bratra famrpálové žurnály. Prej byl dobrý chytač na svou dobu nehledě na to, že byl jako Harry také kapitán týmu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak ho nech. Regulus nebyl přece tak špatný a dokonce nám po své smrti dost pomohl." Řekl Ron.

,,Škoda, že je mrtvý, víš, určitě by ještě toho udělal víc, kdyby měl tu šanci. Byl fakt chytrý a inteligentní, četla jsem jeho zápisky ohledně přeměňování. Některé věci nenapadli nikdy ani mě. Byl by skvělý profesor." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Copak McGonagolová nebyla výborná profesorka Hermi?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo, ale on šel do hloubky. Dala bych galeony za jeho další myšlenky ohledně přeměňování." Povzdechla si Hermiona.

,,Jo něco podobného řekl i Harry. Škoda že nemá podobně jako Sirius portrét. Ti dva by mi byli milejší než jejich matka. Dobře, že jí Seamus odstřelil." Řekl Ron.

,,A já se bála, jestli nezboří celý dům. Přece jenom ten most spadl celý do strže i se Smrtijedy." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Seamus by nám to naschvál neudělal. Zase takový není Hermi." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak to bychom tedy, když se do toho pokoje nastěhuje Verča, měli vyhnat bubáka a vystěhovat tu postel, kterou jsme jí tam dali." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo to bychom měli, než se ostatní vrátí z nákupů." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak si na tom Rone?" Ptala se Hermiona a kousla se do rtu nervózně.

,,Noční můru už jsem neměl víc jak čtyři dny a podle léčitelky ehm paní doktorky, jsem na tom celkem dobře." Řekl Ron.

,,Výborně, tak toho bubáka vyprovodíš ze světa ty a já se postarám o postel." Řekla Hermiona a už se hnala do druhého patra.

,,Počkej Hermi." Klopýtal za ní Ron.

 **Drobně revidováno - elenor 5.7.2019**


	4. Kapitola 4 - Efekt Veronici

**Kapitola 4 – Efekt Veronici**

Draco Malfoy nesnášel pondělky. Vždy se během nich něco posralo. Minimálně poslední dva roky, které prožil a přežil.

A jako na potvoru Morganu se musel to pondělí ráno říznout při holení. Vypustil pár kleteb na adresu výrobce žiletek, jenž používal a dřepl si, aby se dostal přihrádky, kde měl kamencovou tyčinku pro tuhle záležitosti. To mu totiž pomáhalo na tohle lépe, než ten hnus ehm ta mastička, co mu kdysi pořídil otec. Pak už dokončil hygienickou potřebu každého muže, jak říkala matka.

Od otcovy smrti, byla něho matka jako vzteklá čuba.

Draco támhle, tohle a tak dále. Měl toho tak jedině po krk! Nehledě na to, že musel hostit svojí rádoby snoubenku Astorii Greengrásovou a ta nebyla o moc lepší než jeho matka. Spíše mu dávala pořádně do těla. Podle ní byl línější než Ronald Weasley, což Draca ohromně štvalo. Zasypala ho tedy různorodými sportovními a pohybovými aktivitami všeho druhu a proháněla jako nadmutou kozu.

Jak mohl jeho drahý otec dopustit a vybrat mu takového draka za budoucí choť, nehledě na to, že mu to skoro až do uzavření smlouvy neřekl. Pro Draca nemilé překvapení a bezostyšný podvod z otcovy strany. Nejen na koštěti, na koni, v šermu, na kole i na těch imbecilních mudlovských kolečkových bruslí, v plavání, při tenisu a dokonce i při sexu měla ta mrcha nad ním jasně na vrch. Jak to, byl přece Draco Malfoy!? Nějakou fyzičku musel přece mít! Nehledě na to, že osadila malfoyovské skleníky a zahradu svými povětšinou nenažranými nebo pichlavými kytkami a usadila svoje krámy a veteš v pokojích Malfoy Manor a matka jí to dovolila.

Draco by někam rád vypadl, ale nebylo kam?

Gregory hned po bitvě odjel, takže se dokonce vyhnul zatčení bystrozory. Nikdo nevěděl, kam zmizel a to Draco si myslel, že svého kumpána Gregoryho Goyla zná dobře. Omyl, spíše vůbec. Teodore se také ztratil, neznámo kam, ale už před bitvou. Prchl mezi evakuovanými studenty Bradavic jak nějaká myš z potápějící se lodi. Zbabělec jeden. Blaise byl umučen a byla z něho žvatlající troska na posteli u Munga vedle Zlatoslava Lockharta a Vincent lehl popelem, byl mrtvý. Smrtijedi až na výjimky jako byl on, byli mrtví nebo za katrem a on neměl, kým by si mohl popovídat a byl mužského pohlaví. Ztratil veškeré postavení mezi kouzelníky jako Smrtijed a mezi příznivci toho Hada byl známý zrádce podobně jako jeho matka.

To, že se přidal na tu vítěznou Potterovu stranu, poté co ten syn hadí čubky, který si říkal Voldemort mu před jeho očima zabil otce, mělo dva jednoduché důvody. Chtěl přežít a žít a také dlužil Potterovi a své vlastní matce život. Jo být živ v té chvíli byl krapet vyšší cíl než být mrtev.

Holt musel teď žít s následky, jak ho vnímají kouzelnicí a čarodějky.

Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla a pomyslel si. Och kéž bych dopadl jako Blaise, měl bych pokoj od těch dvou otrokářek, které tam dole na něho jisto jistě čekají.

Otřel tvář do čistého bílého ručníku a šel se do svého pokoje obléct. Když ho zavolal skřítek, že je snídaně na stole, tak poslušně sešel dolů.

,,Dobré ráno Draco." Ozvalo se hned dvakrát.

,,Dobré ráno matko a také tobě Astorie." Řekl už hned po ránu zničeně a usedl ke stolu k snídani.

Podle matčin slov zdravé snídani.

To byl další aspekt, který Draco nově nenáviděl. Matka ho začala drezůrovat ve stravě. Jinak řečeno více zeleniny a ovoce a méně masa. To už Azkabán měl jistě lepší jídelníček.

Pustil se tedy neochotně do ovocného salátu a toustů se šunkou, ale také chřestem, ředkvičkami a rajčaty.

,,Draco přišla pošta z Ministerstva. Mám se prej s tebou dostavit na bystrozorské oddělení. Týká se to prej mé rodiny. Možná konečně nalezli mojí sestru Dafné a mé rodiče. Není to báječné." Řekla Astorie.

Dracovi bylo jako by mu dali kus bůčkové slaniny. Možná se na chvilku zbaví Astorie ve prospěch jejích prohnaných rodičů. Ano, to by byla radostná správa na to, že je podělí.

,,Ano Astorie to by bylo skvělé." Řekl Draco, ale z jiného důvodu, než ona.

Och kdyby tušil o co se jedná, tak by v duchu si nezpíval a netančil chachacha.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen vystoupil z ministerského krbu a do nosu mu vrazil pach saponátu. Jó musí být pravé pondělí, když tu drhnou podlahy. Výtahem dojel na oddělení bystrozorů, kde ho starší pán na hlavní recepci poslal rovnou do konferenční místnosti číslo 2. Ona to byla spíš, jak zjistil vzápětí Seamus, výslechová místnost. Vešel a překvapen uviděl, že tu sedí na židli Draco Malfoy a ehm jak pochopil z Denního věštce, jeho snoubenka Astorie Greengrásová. Ta nervózně bubnovala prsty o stůl a Malfoy snad dokonce do chvíle jeho příchodu podřimoval.

,,Finnigene co ty tu děláš?" Ptal se ho Malfoy.

,,Na to samé bych se mohl zeptat já tebe Malfoy, ale byl jsem předvolán v nějaké záležitosti s Nevillem. Snad nelétá v nějakém maléru." Řekl Seamus a sedl si na další židli co nejdál od těch dvou Zmijozelu a chtěl Malfoye prostě ignorovat.

,,Longbottom, toho někdo z vlkoušů zakousl nebo co?" Ptal se úšklebkem Malfoy .

Seamusi to prostě nedalo neodpovědět a Malfoye odpálkovat.

,,To spíš by špatně dopadl ten vlkouš Malfoyi, vzhledem k té bestii kterou ty jsi znal. A vůbec z jakého důvodu jsi tu ty. Už tě uznali zralého na basu?!"

,,Já bych nikdy Šedohřbrta nepozval ani na kafé natož čaj, takže jsem docela rád, že skončil na dně jezera. A jsem tu kvůli Astorii ne kvůli mé osobě Finnigene, jak jistě víš, tak tvůj přítelíček Potter mě u Starostolce svou výpovědí osvobodil." Řekl Draco s úšklebkem.

,,Aha." Řekl Seamus a podíval se na Astorii, která jenom kývla. Dále se tedy k tomu nevyjadřoval a prostě jenom mlčel.

Po chvilce se znovu otevřely dveře místnosti a vešel cizí chlap a žena v úboru bystrozora. Seamus chvilku nevěděl, kdo to je. Pak ten chlap zvedl hůlku a najednou tam stál Percy Weasley místo té cizí osoby. Zvláštní Percy Weasley, protože byl oblečen do trička a džín a na to fakt Seamus u něho zvyklý nebyl.

,,Hezké odpoledne pane Malfoyi, pane Finnigene a slečno Greengrásová. Jmenuji se Penelopé Clearwaterová a předvolala jsem vás na ministerstvo kouzel na odbor bystrozorství. Však jistě si na mě jinak vzpomínáte, byla jsem ve vašem třetím ročníku primuska." Řekla a podala si na pozdrav se všemi ruku.

,,Ehm matně, nenosila jste brýle?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ano dala jsem si operací zkorigovat zrak v Spojených státech." Usmála se Penelopé.

,,Ehm promiňte moje image, ale dnes bych tu správně neměl být a tak jsem musel se schovat pod kouzly jako neznámý, tak aby mne nepoznali." Mínil Percy.

Draco Malfoy a ani Seamus Finnigen nijak moc stále nevěřili, že před nimi stojí Percy Weasley. Ten dbal vždy na slušné oblečení úředníka a teď sem napochoduje tak ležérně oblečený. Něco se určitě děje.

,,A to jsem si musel zapůjčit věci Pottera, to co nosí Ronald a Neville mi bylo příliš velké. Oba jsou moc velcí vůči mé postavě." Zamračil se Percy, zatahal za své vyšisované tričko modré barvy.

Stále měl na sobě pohledy těch dvou, které jasně říkaly, že mu tak docela nevěří, že je to on. Nebo je to on, ale zbláznil se.

,,Percy nedělej tu divadlo a sedni si. Dnes tu nejsi pracovně, ale hostem tak se podle toho chovej." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Ano slečno Clearwaterová." Řekl celkem bez zájmu Percy a sedl si hned vedle Draca, který z toho byl pramálo nadšený.

,,Tss." Odfrkla si Penelopé a sedla si na druhou stranu spíše mezi Samuse a Astorii.

,,Vy jste zase spolu?" Ptal se Seamus, který si pamatoval, že Ron něco říkal ve třetím ročníku, že spolu chodí.

,,Ne jenom pracovně Finnigene na jednom případě. Nejsem bigamista Finnigene." Řekl Percy.

Seamus se podivně usmíval. Jo Percy má kolečko navíc, které v jeho hlavě je jak si už nadbytečné.

,,Nechala jsem vás vážení předvolat v záležitosti, která se vás víceméně týká všech." Prohlásila Penelopé.

Seamus si který myslel, že se to týká Nevilla Longbottoma byl trochu zmaten.

,,Co já mohou s tím mít co společného?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jste snoubenec slečny Astorie Greengrásové, takže jste v příbuzenském vztahu se slečnou Dafné Greengrásovou, pane Malfoyi." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Našli jste Dafné?"Ptala se ihned Astorie.

Penelopé zakroutila hlavou, ale otočila se na Seamuse Finnigena.

,,Nejprve k vám pane Finnigene. Tohle se bude zapisovat do protokolu vyšetřování této záležitosti, takže bych vás nabádala, aby jste nelhal a mluvil pravdu." Řekla Penelopé a vytáhla pergamen a diktovací brk.

Seamus zamrazilo, tohle je asi hodně vážné, pomyslel si.

,,Kdyby jste lhal, tak by to uškodilo jak Vám a tak panu Longbottomu." Řekla Penelopé.

Seamus souhlasně kývl. V jakém průseru Neville lítá, že ho skrz to vyslýchají?

,,Doufám, že nemáte krátkou paměť, jelikož se to týká minulého října a události, jenž se tenkrát stala na školních pozemcích." Mínila Penelopé.

Seamus zbledl do barvy svíčky a zpotily se mu ruce. A do píči Morgany, on to kouzlo posral a Neville se vzpomněl. Tak to mu Neville jen tak neodpustí.

,,Pane Finnigene vzpomínáte co se dělo z noci 21. na 22. října roku 1997?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ano." Řekl smutně Seamus a žmoulal manžetu rukávu košile.

,,Ten den došlo incidentu, kdy bylo použito Impreio na pana Nevilla Franka Longbottoma a následně mu byla vymazána paměť na to, co prožil během tohoto kouzla. Pravděpodobně se jednalo o sexuální činnost, které se neúčastnil dobrovolně." Řekla Penelopé a Seamusovi se honila ta šeredná scéna hlavou, které byl svědek.

,,Viděl jste pana Longbottoma tu noc a můžete mi popsat, co dělal? "Ptala se Penelopé.

Seamus Finnigen podle ní něco skrýval a jeho fasáda se bortila každou sekundou, až nakonec se mu v očích zaleskla slza a on promluvil.

,,Já to nebyl, to Crebre, Goyle a Greengrásová. Ti to Nevillovi udělali, já …já jsem…já jsem byl jenom velký zbabělec." Řekl a rozplakal se.

Draco Malfoy byl Seamusem Finnigenem dokonale zmaten.

,,Co s tím mám co dočinění?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ne vy slečno, ale vaše starší sestra." Řekl Percy.

,,Pane Finnigene, mohl by jste říci, co se tu noc odehrálo?" Ptala se Penelopé.

Seamus na ní uslzeně podíval a kývl.

,,Neville víte, no má menší závislost…" Započal Seamus.

,,O tom, že pan Longbottom kouří, už víme pane Finnigene, stejně jako víme, že chodil do Bradavických skleníků tuto závislost ukojit." Řekla Penelopé a o kus dál Draco Malfoy koukal jako vyoraná myš.

Longbottom kouří?! Merline, vezmi mě pohrabáčem, co je tohle za den.

,,Slíbil, že se do jedenácti hodin vrátí, jak obvykle a tak jsem střežil chodbu, aby případně mohl mu hlásit přes jedno kouzlo, že někdo jde do skleníků. O půl jedenácté jsem zahlédl jak se Neville vrací a polevil jsem v ostražitosti a došel jsem si na záchod." Řekl Seamus a promnul si ruce.

,,Když jsem se na své místečko vrátil, tak jsem zjistil, že Neville tam pořád je a že je tam někdo s ním. Dokonce tři osoby. Řekl jsem si, že je asi načapán a potřebuje pomoc. Doběhl jsem tam, ale v tom mě někdo Pouty na tebe poslal k zemi. Pak mi dal šátek na oči a převalil mě ten člověk na záda. Byl jsem posazen na židli a ten dotyčný mi sundal šátek. Byl to Gregory Goyle ze Zmjozelu."

,,Dále Pane Finnigene?"Ptal se Percy.

,,Goyle se zazubil a povídal, že ty orgie možná budou ještě větší. Já v první chvíli nevěděl, co myslí. Pak jsem však uviděl, že tam sedí s roubíkem na puse a svázán Neville a nad ním stojí s hůlkou Vincent Crebre a děla kružnice hůlkou po Nevillově hlavě. Pak tam vešla ta čubka Dafné Grengrásová." Zavrčel poslední větu Seamus.

,,Jak se to vyjadřuješ o mé sestře." Křikla Astorie.

,,Ticho slečno, nechte pana Finnigena mluvit, určitě má své důvodu proč vaší sestru tak nazval." Řekl Percy.

,,Byla nahá a děsně se chechtala a říkala, že Crebre a Goyle jsou fakt nejlepší, když jí sehnali víc jak jeden kus, ačkoliv nežádala. Pak pokynula Crebrovi a ten seslal to Impreio na Neville. Bylo to tak nechutné. Crebre si to ještě užíval a smál se. Goyle jenom se pochechtával. Já se nemohl na to dívat a zavřel jsem oči, ale oni mi je kouzlem otevřeli a zalepili nějakým hnusem, že jsem se na to musel koukat až do konce." Řekl Seamus s odporem.

,,A co přesně mu prováděli?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ehm donutily ho aby měl s Dafné sex a … promiňte ,kde je tu záchod." Řekl celý zelený Seamus a Percy jenom řekl druhé dveře doprava a Seamus s rukou přes ústa vyletěl jako namydlený blesk.

Draco byl jak naježený ježek. Pro jednou si přál, být v sedmém a šestém ročníku aktivnější jako Zmijozel. Vincent a Gregory se vymkli kontrole a přestali se s ním bavit. V sedmém ročníku byl považován za neschopného člena Zmijozelské koleje, jelikož se nerad účastnil mučení prváků ostatních kolejí a studentů obecně, jak to profesor a profesorka Carrowovi chtěli a Vincent a Gregory v tom našli zalíbení bohužel a profesor Snape vlastně ředitel Snape, neměl nad nimi žádnou moc, protože podléhali jenom tomu hadizmrdovi Voldemortovi. A jak se o něm vyjádřila kreténská tetička Bellatrix, on byl k mučení jako lačný k sraní. Podle otce byl měkký jako tvaroh a zásluhu na tom měla jeho matka, ale Draco holt na tohle fakticky neměl žaludek a nervy. Klidně přiznal, že by nedokázal pořádně seslat ani Avadu natož někdo zranit. Neměl na to.

A díky tomu jak se zdá, byl jak si Longbottom přefiknut. Alespoň neodešel z Bradavic s prázdnou, i když si asi svojí první sexuální zkušenost představoval o dost vanilkověji.

Finnigen se vrátil celý bílý ve tvářích, očividně vyprázdnil svůj žaludek do záchodu a to si Draco myslel, že ten Nebelvířan zažil během bitvy horší věci, že s ním tohle by nemělo tak hnout.

,,Ne, ne, ne za to můžu já! Ne tohle neměla Dafné Nevilovi udělat." Řekla z ničeho nic Astorie.

Draco i Seamus se na ní podívali překvapeně a dokonce i Percy s Penelopou.

,,Vysvětlete to slečno." Řekl Percy.

,,Dafné mu měla jenom předat opožděné přáníčko k plnoletosti a Venušinu pastičku. Já čekala, až ta rostlinka doroste, proto jsem jí to dala až na konci října." Mínila Astorie.

,,Jak že, proč jsi posílala Astorie Longbottomu přání k plnoletosti?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Dafné si to celé vyložila špatně, to nebyla pobídka k sexu, i když by název rostlinky napovídal." Kroutila hlavou Astorie.

Draco už měl z toho v hlavě mexický guláš. Co tohle má znamenat?

,,Mohla by jste to slečno vysvětlit lépe?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ehm já jsem s Nevillem Frankem Longbottomem chodila v šestém ročníku od října do dubna a prostě jsme přešli i k sexuální části. Však přísahám, že měsíc před smrtí pana profesora Brumbála jsme to ukončili. Dafné si mé přání vyložila jako můj opětovný návrat k Nevillovi, ačkoliv jsem byla zasnoubena za Draca a chtěla mě tímto potrestat. Nebo co já vím. My si nikdy nebyly blízké." Prohlásila s ruměncem ve tvářích Astorie.

Draco Malfoy si připadal poprvé za život jako vůl pasoucí na pastvě. Byl zdrcen nad tím, co se právě dozvěděl. Longbottom a Astorie! Azkabán ne Azkabán, jestli se mu Longbottom připlete do cesty v příštích hodinách tak možná tu Avadu dokonce i svede. Ano ty pondělky stály za hippogrifovo hovno všechny do jednoho.

,,Tys byla s Nevillem?" Ptal se Seamus, který tu narážku Nevilla na výborný sex s květinkou Zmijozelu pokládal za vtip. Omyl jak prase, Neville si z něho nestřílel a ne všechny kuřácké výlety jimi byly. Uškrtit ho.

,,Ano skoro můj celý pátý ročník. Sorry Draco, ale bylo to kvůli tobě, já s tím svazkem, který podepsal můj otec, zprvu fakticky nesouhlasila, a ty jsi o mne nejevil ani špetku zajmu, byl jsi chladný jak led ze Severního pólu a tak jsem se dala dohromady s Nevillem. Stejně to bylo spíše jenom bylinkách a sexu. Byl to velice příjemný partner." Mínila Astorie.

Seamus pohlédl na Malfoye a ten vypadal věru zničeně. Merline Neville, ty jsi tedy Malfoye pořádně nakopal jeho ego, to se musí uznat. Vědět to Holoubková, tak by z tebe měla sólokapra formátu Bradavic.

,,Stále to však nevysvětluje chybějící vzpomínky pana Longbottoma." Mínila Penelopé.

,,Za to můžu já." Řekl tiše Seamus.

,,Vy jste pana Longbottoma připravil o vzpomínky?" Ptala se Penelopé.

,,Ano Neville když z něho sundali to Imperio, byl stejně jako já ponechán ve skleníku. Byl ve strašném stavu. Úplná hromádka neštěstí a já to pokládal za svou chybu a tak jsem ho popadl a odnesl do Nebelvírské ložnice a vymazal mu na to celé paměť. Moc mě mrzí, jestli si Neville vzpomněl, ale já moc paměťová kouzla neumím." Řekl nešťastně Seamus.

,,Mohu tě ujistit Seamusi Finnigene, že Neville si ty události toho večera nepamatuje" Řekl Percy.

To Seamuse trochu uklidnilo.

,,Fakt?" Ptal se nejistě Seamus a Percymu na to kývl.

,,Ano, ale pane Finnigene, i tak jste použil bez souhlasu pana Longbottoma na něho paměťové kouzlo, a tím jste porušil kouzelnické zákony. Však váš čin byl myšlen dobře, což vám dává body k dobru. Jediný váš tres bude tedy, že se za mé přítomnosti omluvíte panu Longbottomu za odebrání vzpomínek. Je vám to jasné, pane Finnigene." Řekla Penelopé.

Seamus kývl a řekl.

,,To rád udělám, ale jak na to vše jste přišli, když se Neville jak řekl tady Percy Weasley si na to nepamatuje?" Ptal se Seamus a byl rád, že mu za to nehrozí Azkabán nebo tak nějak.

,,Pane Finnigene hned vysvětlím, ale předem se dohodneme na tom, že tu omluvu vyslovíte za tři dny za mé přítomnosti. Já vás doprovodím k panu Longbottomovi, ano. Otázka je však, jestli to přijme. Hrát si pamětí někoho je velice ošidné." Řekla Penelopé.

Seamus znovu kývl.

,,Když v tom není zapojený Longbottom a Dafné je stále nezvěstná, tak od koho víte o tom to, chytli jste snad Greogoryho? Vincent je přece mrtvý ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Chybějící hodiny paměti jsem nalezla já, když jsem vyšetřovala jiný trestný čin, jenž sestra vaší snoubenky slečny Greengrásové spáchala před pár dny." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Cože? Co spáchala Dafné Greengrásová a proč jste kvůli tomu lezla do hlavy Nevillovi?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Zanechala svojí novorozenou dceru nebo někdo z jejího okolí v Zapovězeném lese s velice zřetelným úmyslem jí zabít." Řekla Penelopé a jí pozvaná společnost oněměla.

Nejdříve se vzpamatovala Astorie a prudce se zvedla ze židle, až jí převrátila.

,,Cože Dafné udělala!?" Křikla na Penelopé a Percyho tak, že jak Draco tak Seamus se narovnali na židli jako by vešel do místnosti Severus Snape.

,,Vaše sestra slečno zanechala svojí novorozenou dceru v Zakázaném lese na jedné mýtině." Řekl Percy.

,,Ta kravka domácí! Jak tohle mohla udělat svému dítěti! Své krvi! Kdybych věděla, že …" Astorie se odmlčela a vytáhla z kapsy své sukně kapesník a utřela si slzy.

,,Promiňte, já nechtěla křičet, omlouvám se. Je v ta malá v pořádku a živa?" Ptala se Astorie a sama zvedla převrácenou židli a sedla si na ní zpět.

Seamus si kousl do jazyku s toho výjevu a měl podivnou pachuť krve a ještě zvratků v puse. Astorie mu připomněla nebývalou silou Ginny Weasleyovou, hlavně svojí kadencí hlasu. Divil se, že mu nepíská v uších. Od této osoby fakt nechtěl dostat huláka, to by přišel o sluch.

,,Ano malá je v pořádku živa a zdráva slečno Greengrásová, dostala jméno Veronica…" Percy byl Astorií přerušen.

,,To je přece ekvivalent Berenici z písma svatého. Berenica se jmenovala moje babička z tatínkovy strany. Já měla také to jméno dostat, ale maminka se rozhodla pro jméno Astorie. Veronica je moc pěkné jméno." Řekla Astorie.

Percy pozvedl obočí, ale nic neříkal.

,,A kde ta malá je?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,U svého tatínka." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Cože?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Její celé jméno je totiž Veronica Alice Longbottomová a je Nevilla Franka Longbottoma dcera." Řekl Percy.

,,To má být vtip?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne to je pravda, tady je potvrzená kopie rodného listu malé Veronici Longbottomavé." Řekla Penelopé a podala rukopis Dracovi.

Ten si ho velice pečlivě přečetl, ale falzifikát to bohužel u všech Merlinových smradlavých ponožek nebyl. Seamus se zvědavosti naklonil a přitom viděl, že Malfoy vypadá jako by na něho šáhla paní smrtka.

Draco si připadal jako by prohrál všechny famrpálové turnaje za sedm let školní docházky v Bradavicích. Tak ho neztopil ani Potter. Ten den se proměnil v pořádnou noční můru. On nechtěl být nijak s Longbottomem příbuzný a přes děcko už vůbec.

,,Mohu svojí malou neteř vidět?" Ptala se ještě k Dracově smůle Astorie a dělala na Percyho psí oči.

Percy byl trochu zaskočený, ale Astorie na něho ještě prudčeji pokračovala.

,,Sice má sestra udělala do nebe volající ohavnou věc, která je hodná trestu a já nikdy nebudu s tím, co udělala souhlasit a hnusí se mi to. Jak to, čeho se dopustila na Nevillovi tak ne té malé Veronice. Stále jsem však její sestra a tím pádem právoplatná pokrevní teta malé a mám právo jí vidět. Chci si k ní vytvořit pouto jako každá správná teta a nechci jí jakkoliv ublížit. Zároveň se chci Nevillovi za to, co udělala Dafné jménem rodiny Greengrás omluvit, protože takovou ohavnost by nikdy Greengrás nebo Greengrásová neudělali." Řekla Astorie a dupla svojí lodičkou do podlahy výslechové místnosti.

Percy naklonil hlavu na stranu a zamyslel se. Nevěděl pořádně proč, ale Astorie mu připomínala nejenom postavou, ale i hlasem jeho malou sestru Ginny a byla nebývale průbojná na to, že byla studentka koleje Zmijozelu. Jenom byla prostě brunetka s modrýma očima a ne zrzka s hnědýma.

Vyjádřit se uměli však obě dvě svým vlastním názorem, což Percy oceňoval mnohem víc než papouškování názorů druhých jako u jeho matky. Nesnášel husičky bez vlastního názoru na věc a proto mu jak Ginny tak Astorie imponovali. Podíval se na Penny, kterou už znal léta a pak na svoje hodinky, které mu hlásily půl jedenácté. Penny se sice mračila a on věděl, že to si o tom myslí své, ale přece i malá Veronica si zaslouží poznat svojí tetičku ne?

,,Tak dobrá, ale jenom na hodinku." Řekl Percy a stoupl si.

Astorie se rozzářila jako svíce, ale pak sama překvapená vykřikla, když jí Percy popadl za ruku a zmizel s ní z výslechové místnosti.

,,Astorie!" Křikl Draco, když mu s jeho snoubenku ten Weasley jen tak zmizel, jako pára nad hrncem.

,,Nebojte se pane Malfoyi. Na Malfoy Manor se slečna dostaví včas. Kolega Weasley to zajistí." Řekla Penelopé, ale Draco Malfoy vypadal jako Snape v poletí, jak byl nasraný, přišlo Seamusovi.

,,To je z mé strany vše. Byla bych moc ráda, kdyby jste se v příštích třech dnech kvůli bezpečí té malé, o ní v kouzelnickém světě nezmiňovali. Nesmíme zapomenout na možnost, že Dafné , nebo někdo z jejího okolí, dost možná Gregory Goyle jsou ještě na území Velké Británie, ano pánové." Řekla Penelopé.

Seamus jenom omámeně kývl, byl z toho trochu mimo, že Neville má malou dceru a ještě s takovou čubkou a co ta čubka chtěla udělat té malé. Tohle než se mu v hlavě usadí, tak ho to bude bolet, že tenkrát lépe Nevillovi nepomohl.

Draco jenom nerudně řekl ano.

,,Cestu odtud však znáte, pánové, že?" Ptala se Penelopé a otevřela jim máchnutím hůlky dveře výslechové místnosti.

Seamus se s povzdechem zvedl a odešel. Ve výtahu se musel opřít o stěnu a znovu si musel přejít všechny informace, než vystoupil. Dnes si asi dá něco ostrého pře spaním, nebo bude mít zase noční můry.

Už byl skoro u ministerských krbů, aby se přemístil do Děravého kotle, když mu někdo poklepal na rameno. Byl to Malfoy.

,,Hele Finnigene nevíš o nějakém lokále nebo hospodě v nekouzelnickém Londýně tady poblíž. Já se mudlovském světě natož Londýně nevyznám a u Toma mě nevidí rádi a domů se mi zatím nechce." Spustil na něho Malfoy.

Seamus stále ještě mimo, byl tímhle ještě více šokován.

,,No na Picadeli je dobrá hospoda u …" Malfoy mu skočil do řeči.

,,Kde to je?" Ptal se.

Seamus místo zdlouhavého vysvětlovaní a popadl Malfoye za cíp kabátu a prošel krbem do Děravého kotle. Pak na mudlovskou třídu Charing cross a dovedl ho do vedlejší ulice a postavil ho hned před jídelní lístek hospody , kterou vlastnil jeho strýc Owen.

,,Pěkné." Řekl jen tak sám za sebe Draco, když uviděl na meníčku na dnešní den rostbíf se slaninou hráškem a bramborem.

Otočil se na Seamuse Finnigena, který už se chytal odejít.

,,Neprchej Finnigene!" Křikl Draco.

,,Co chceš?" Ptal se Seamus a chtěl jenom jít domů.

Pro dnešek měl toho dost.

,,Zvu tě." Řekl Draco a dokonce se usmíval, když viděl na menu dokonce pečenou husičku plněnou ledvinkovou náplní.

,,Co ..že?" Vykoktal ze sebe Seamus šokovaně.

,,Ten lokál se mi líbí Finnigene. Samé maso, o tom jsem už snil od čtvrtka." Mínil na něho Malfoy a popadl ho za rameno a vešel do lokálu s nechápajícím Seamusem Finnigenem, který si myslel, že asi ho někdo praštil do hlavy nebo se mu to zdá.

* * *

Narcissa byla strachy bez sebe, kde vězí její syn. Její budoucí snacha se vrátila těsně před obědem a velice barvitě jí vyprávěla o novém přírůstku do rodiny. Pro Narcissu trochu šokující překvapení, ale ta malá holčička na pohyblivé fotečce na krbu byla roztomilý uzlíček, který si takový strastiplný začátek nezasloužil. Ona by sama tu Dafné Greengrásovou nejraději přerazila vedví a předtím seřezala. Malá Veronica vypadala jako princeznička v těch žlutých dupačkách s motýlky. Najednou Narcissa litovala, že po Dracovi neměla další děťátko a třeba i děvčátko. Možná neměla dceru, ale měla Draca a ten jí určitě nějaké vnoučátko do budoucna nadělí a možná dokonce i vnučku. To by byla krásná věc, i když zatím jenom sen. Astorie však říkala, když o tom jenom tak lehce bavily, že ona rozhodně by chtěla víc jak jedno děťátko, podle ní jedináčci jsou děsně rozmazlení frackové. To možná měla Astorie nakonec i pravdu.

Odbila už skoro šestá večerní hodina a Narcissa už chtěla si zavolat svojí skřítku, jestli je přichystaná večeře, když uviděla z okna salonku, jak se její velice udržovanou zahradou plíží dvě osoby zik cak jako rozbitý šicí stroj.

Jací mudlovští nebo kouzelničtí opilci se sem dostali. Pomyslela si zlostně a šla si to s nimi vyřídit osobně.

Došla do zahrady a musela si protřít obě oči, jestli nemá vidiny. Její milostivý synátor a nějaký lehce newesleyovsky nazrzlý kumpán napití jako Hagrid o Silvestru či její slavný bratranec Sirius kličkovali mezi nizozemskýma růžemi, jako by to byl obyčejný trávník.

,,Draco Luciusi Malfoy!" Křikla všemi decibely svého hlasu, což bylo mimořádně slyšet.

,,Také hic te hik mám hik mám rád hic mami." Odpověděl Draco a málem se svalil do keře jasmínu nebýt Seamuse.

,,Ven z mé zahrady vy ožralové!" Křikla Narcissa a vytáhla hůlku na svého syna.

,,Kámo hic tvoje máma hic je fakt hick kočka. Kdy hic tě hic měla?" Ukazoval v kružnicích na Narcisu prstem Seamus.

Narcissa zrudla ve tvářích.

,,Hic ehm myslím hic v dva hic dvacet hic, nevím." Řekl Draco a vytáhl z kapsy ještě další flašku.

Narcissa toho měla dost.

,,Tipsí!" Zavolala svojí skřítku.

Skřítka se ihned zjevila. Ani nestačila nic říct a Narcissa jí nakázala ty dva zpacifikovat a uložit do postele bez večeře. Skřítka se ještě ptala, jestli pro druhého pána má přichystat postel zvlášť a Narcissa řekla ne, ať je oba vrazí do stejné postele. Pak šla po stezce zkázy, co ti dva zanechali a počítat škody na růžích a dalších květinách.

* * *

Astorie se o tom incidentu dozvěděla až po večeři. Cítila se trochu vinná, že se Draco tak s tím irským Nebelvírem Finnigenem ožral jako carský poddůstojník a tak zamířila po večeři do Dracovi ložnice. Zaklepala, ale nikdo se neozýval a tak vešla. Našla je oba už v posteli natažené na všechny čtyři, jak chrápou jako Hagrid, když měl rýmu.

Bylo jí líto, že jsou ještě v tom všem oblečení včetně bot. A tak jim je zula i s ponožkami a odložila pod komodu a přikryla je dekou, aby neprochladli. Sice bylo léto, ale toto byl kamenné staré sídlo a bylo tu za nocí zima i v létě, když se zrovna netopilo kvůli denním teplotám. Draco by s tím měl něco udělat. v krbech topit jenom nejde i u nich doma bylo už zavedeno topení horkou vodou z hlavního kotle.

Když odcházela, tak si musela říct, že její fantazie jela na obrátky. Přece jenom dva chlapi v posteli, to už se nečervená nejedna žena. Škoda, že jsou tak opilý. Jistě by to byla zábava, kterou za svůj mladičký život měla jenom jednou. Jenom zítra budou mít kocovinu velikosti Bradavického hradu. Alespoň někdo tu malou zapil na její počest.

* * *

Nevilla v úterý ráno neprobudil ani budík jako spíš dětská chůvička, jak se tomu říkalo a z ní plačící Veronica. Podíval se na budík postavený hned vedle, který svojí ocelovou barvou ostře kontrastoval se světle žlutou chůvičky a shledal, že je moc brzo na stávání a moc pozdě, aby se po případném přebalení nebo láhvi pro Verču, se ještě uložil sám do postele. To by z postele ho jistě vysypala kouzlem buď Ginny nebo Hermiona, jak písek z trenek. Bylo pět minut před půl sedmou a celý kolotoč ehm otce Verči začal na novo. Už po čtvrté.

Neville za tuhle možnost nikomu nepoděkoval. Pche kdesi si myslel, když se jednou Lenka Láskorádová zeptala, že počká z dětmi až do třiceti. Jo chybička v časomíře tam toho nahoře se vloudila a on měl najednou Verču. Na ni se zlobit nemohl, byla bezbranná vůči okolnostem jejího vzniku a jejího příchodu, ale zlobil se na Dafné Greengrásovou z toho co se dozvěděl od Percyho a Astorie včera. Čert jí vem do pekla, ať se smaží hned vedle Bellatrix Lestrengrový, obě jsou kurvy.

Musel se protáhnout, protože po posledním stávání kvůli Verče o půl páté si pak lehl a usnul na své pravačce, jak nepříjemné. Prošel chodbou a vstoupil do pokojíčku Verči. Sice na jednotlivé pokoje dali tišící kouzla, aby se navzájem nerušily, ale ty fungovali, jenom když nebyly otevřené dveře. Takže kdyby otevřel třeba dveře pokoje Rona, tak by uslyšel jeho chrápaní stejně dobře jako Verču a její vzlyky.

Verča brečela ve své postýlce a nohama nakopávala plyšového zajíčka, kterého jí sehnala Hermiona. Zrovna dvakrát oblíben nebyl, to byla kupodivu plyšová žirafa od Percyho, na kterou nedala Verča dopustit, takže veškerý vztek odskákal zajíc. Něco jí rozhodně štvalo.

Opatrně jí vyndal z postýlky a přičichl k ní. No plínka to rozhodně nebyla. Takže jí buď něco postrašilo, nebo měla hlad. Otevřel dveře šatníku, ale tam krom věcí Verči, nic nebylo. Žádný bubák a on už si myslel, že Ron se na něj vyprdl a jenom ho někam přesunul a bubák se nastěhoval zpět do svého prvého útočiště. Sešel tedy po špičkách dolů do kuchyně. Když nemá strach tak asi hlad. Poslední láhev měla ve čtyři ráno, takže asi ano. Naštěstí udělat kojenecké mléko z té sypké směsi, od Nestlé, uměl dělat líp než lektvary. Verča ještě k tomu byla vybíravá, protože tak jak to mu Percy předepsal, že by se měli dávat dvě odměrky toho do čisté vody, tak to nechtěla, ale musela mít rovnou dva a půl. Potom kdo je tu mlsný.

,,Tak co Verčo, už máš plné bříško nebo si dáváš přestávku?" Ptal se Neville, když skoro po polovině láhve přestala sát z láhve jako hladový vlk a hlavně on sám potřeboval nutně na záchod se vychcat.

Dobrá zdálo se, že má dost a tak jí vyhoupl až k ramenům a pohladil po zádech, aby si mohla odfrknout, nebo říhnout tak jak říkala zase pro změnu Hermiona. Láhev odložil na stůl. Jakmile Verča udělala ten divný zvuk, který tak silně Nevillovi připomínal Deana Thomase a jeho srkání čaje při snídani, tak došel do obýváku a dal tam Verču do přenosné kolíbky s houpacím mechanizmem, který těžkopádně s Harrym sestavovali díky chybějícímu anglickému návodu, ale který měla podle všeho Verča ráda. Konečně mohl na záchod.

Když si myl ruce, zjistil, že se Verča na něho trochu ublinkla. Přetáhl horní díl pyžama přes hlavu a hodil ho do koše do prádla. Stejně na dnešek zaúkolovala Hermiona Rona, aby vypral.

Jak za svůj pobyt zjistil, tak Ronald Weasley byl sice jako on skoro bezmocný v kuchyni a uměl jenom obložené chleby, tousty a smažená vajíčka, ale když šlo o skrvny, fleky na oblečení všeho druhu, tak údivu jeho, Harryho, Hermiony, dokonce i Percyho, byl Ron nejlepší pračka a žehlička od dob Bradavických skřítků.

Dokonce jeho stará polokošile flekatá od kytek a všeho možného, jako by jí někdo poblil, kterou Neville jenom využíval na zahradní práce, byla po Ronově údržbě bílá jako nově natřená zeď, že si myslel, že není snad ani jeho. Jak to Ron dělal, bylo sice všem záhadou, které rozluštění ani tak nikoho nezajímalo, ale měli krásně čisté prádlo.

A to bylo hlavně pro Verču z Percyho pohledu důležité! Jo Percy se v pondělí k nim nakvartýroval a nejenom on. Harry Potter mohl říci, že má plný dům. Přidala se i Percyho přítelkyně Aundrey, černovláska s chlapeckým sestřihem a docela vyšperkovanou postavou modelky, jenom k tomu jí přebývalo pár centimetrů. Měla víc jak 170cm zcela určitě. K Harryho radosti a Ronově zlosti na pár dní k nim zavítala i Ginny.

Stejně všichni ještě spali až něj a Verču. Vlastně ještě jeden člen kompanie nespal.

Ginny předčasný dárek pro Harryho k 18ctým narozeninám v podobě sovy pálené jménem Asla. Harry po ztrátě Hedviky minulé léto se nemohl nějak donutit si pořídit novou a tak to Ginny udělala za něj. Ne však sovu sněžnou, tu už fakt nechtěl, až příliš by mu připomněla Hedviku a tak se při koupi tohoto pravidla musela Ginny pevně držet. Ta stále hleděla na Veronicu podezíravě. Asi netušila, když jí Ginny kupovala, že bude v domě s miminkem.

Neville nemohl o sobě říct, že je šéfkuchař domu, to byl Harry Potter, ale šel pro sebe a přátele připravit snídani. Jedním očkem pozoroval co se děje v obýváku. Když viděl, že jak Verča tak Asla usnuly, tak dal kolem nich Mufilttáto, které se naučil od Hermiony a máchnutím ruky spustil v kuchyni rádio. Ne to staré magické, které měl Ron, ale to co s Harrym si koupili v mudlovském obchodě s elektronikou. Harry si prostě neodpustil a přivedl do kouzelnického domu elektřinu.

A bylo po tichu v domě.

Mufilttáto fungovalo tak jak mělo, ale ostatní to jistě vzbudilo. Na mudlovskou elektroniku byla tišící kouzla marná. Všechny je to určitě zvedlo z postelí, když zazněla píseň od U2 na rockovo- metalové stanici, která stejně jako Harrymu se líbila i jemu. Jenom Hermiona jim s Percym tohle fakt nebrala.

Jo pomsta je sladká, to máte za to, že jste mě včera po obědě vzbudily tak nepříjemně ze šlofíka. Neville s velkou radostí pozoroval, jak upíří lezou s postelí dolů na snídani, jak leklé ryby.

Jo U2 a Metalicka mají něco do sebe.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen se velice bolestivě probudil. Poprvé za život pociťoval tu bolest, kterou museli mít osoby, které se nacházeli v těsné blízkosti jeho výbuchů. Měl hlavu na střepy. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se zorientoval v tom, co se včera vlastně událo. Nevillova aféra s tou Astorií, průšvih ohledně vymazání paměti, Malfoyův zdrcený výraz, a ta malá Veronica a bože on se zpil s Malfoyem v hospodě jeho strýce Owena. Snad ten to nepráskne tátovi, to bylo hned kázání. I když to byl Malfoy, kdo tem dělal voloviny, jako bylo fujtajbl očumování zadku jeho sestřenice Peggy. Alespoň zaplatil, no zaplatil, nechal tam šek skoro na tisíc liber, což jistě jeho vydřiduch strýce kvitoval a jeho a Malfoye dál nalejval. Ten tam snědl skoro celou pečenou husu a kýbl brambor ještě vyžahl osm půllitrů Gunnies, dvě skotské a ještě další menší láhev si vzal sebou. Jak se to do něho vešlo, Seamus fakt nevěděl.

Kdyby Seamus Malfoye už sedm let neznal jako Zmijozelského snobáka a antimudláka, tak by si snad díky tomuvčerejšku myslel, že je normální. Vzhledem k tomu co v té hospodě vyváděl.

Pak si vzpomněl, co řekl na malfoyovské zahradě jeho matce a obrátil se na břicho a schoval hlavu pod polštář a zaryl nos do madračky. U Merlinovi prdele a jeho pihovaté prdele, co to Malfoyově máti řekl?!

Nechtěl ani vstát z postele, ale přinutil ho pocit, že není ve vlastním. Sedl a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Ach jo, on skončil na Malfoy Manor. Pak uviděl fotku na nočním stolku a s hrůzou zjistil, že je v pokoji Draca Malfoye! Bože kdo mě tak trestá, pomyslel si.

Pak zjistil, že nemá na nohou ani jeho botasky nebo jeho oblíbené modro bílé fusekle. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a uviděl je dole pod komodou hned vedle postele. Slezl tedy z toho letiště a musel se opřít, protože se mu zamotala hlava. No kocovina měla stále vliv na jeho rovnováhu. V tom uslyšel podivné zvuky od dveří na druhé straně. Znělo mu to až příliš známě. Naposled něco takového slyšel sám od sebe, když se mu vrátily vzpomínky na ten večer ve skleníku. Asi ta husa, brambor se s tím pivem a skotskou se moc nesnesly. Tetička Maeve, která byla strýce Owena žena a kuchařka dané hospody jí vždy moc mastila, že jí ani on nejedl a to o něm říkalo, že má kachní žaludek jako Ron.

Seamus zase nebyl takový troll, aby se nešel podívat, jestli se náhodou vším tím chlastem náhodou Malfoy neotrávil. Taková otrava nebyla žádná prča, už jednou měli dost velký strach o Rona, když se otrávil Křiklanovou medovinou v šestém ročníku o Valentýnu. Nehledě o stavu nemožnosti Deana po pohřbu Levandule. Ne to raději zkontroluje i zvracejícího Malfoye, on už žádnou mrtvolu nechce. Otevřel dveře do prostorné koupelny, která patřila k pokoji Malfoye a hned ho uviděl klečícího u WC se skloněnou hlavu nad ním. Vypadal jak vyblité zelí, bledý víc než normálně, tedy spíš jako rozvařené zelí přišlo Seamusovi.

,,Ehm v pořádku?" Ptal se Seamus a spláchl raději WC. Nikomu nepřidá na tom, když se na svoje zvratky dívá.

,,Vypadám snad na to Finnigene?" Opáčil Malfoy a zase znovu se poblil.

Seamus tedy spláchl podruhé a rozhlídl se do kola. Hlava ho sice bolela, ale myslet kvůli tomu mu nepřestalo.

Malfoy je přece kouzelník každým coulem a má svou vlastní koupelnu a co bývá v koupelně? LÉKÁRNIČKA. Takže tu bude mít Malfoy i něco na kocovinu a bolehlav případně něco vůči nevolnosti.

Začal prohledávat skříně. Ručníky, hajzlpapír, osušky a konečně lékárnička s ostatními věcmi. Hurá!

Musel se zasmát, když viděl, kdo ty lektvary dělal. Kdyby tak milý zesnulý profa Snape věděl, že vedle Malfoye to použije i někdo jiný. Apropo to si takto dělal Snape melouch, že vařil i pro Malfoye. Tak to se pak Seamus nedivil, že tak Malfoyi nadržoval. Jo i gaelony umějí smrdět nejenom krví.

Seamus to pomalu nadávkoval jak pro sebe tak Malfoye do skleniček, kterou našel u zubních kartáčků. S léčebnými lektvary opatrně, může se to vyknout z ruky jako u Deana, ten měl pak celý týden z toho modré oči, což nebylo u něho jako černocha vůbec vtipný. Omyl si při té příležitosti obličej a shledal, že nevypadá o moc líp než Malfoy, spíš jako upír, který vypil krev nějakého duševně nemocného. Vzal ještě mokrý ručník a přehodil si ho přes rameno a šel se podívat na Malfoye. Ten stále ještě klečel u záchodové mísy a držel se jí jako trosečník záchranného kruhu.

,,Malfoyi, tady je voda s lektvarem proti nevolnosti, který jsi měl v lékárničce od Snapa. Nevadí ti, kdy si něco z tvé lékárničky vezmu na bolehlav?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ne." Řeklo stále vyblité zelí Draco Malfoy a popadlo nabízenou skleničku jak sup.

Seamus se zašklebil. Malfoy to neměl tak rychle vypít. Však si pamatoval všechny řeči ohledně toho od madam Pomfrejové.

Pak se nedivil, že Malfoy ještě více zbledl, Seamus pochyboval, že ten se někdy vůbec opaloval na slunci. Byl bílý jako sníh, následně omdlel a přitom si nabyl držku i s hlavou o záchodové prkénko. No komu je radno, tomu není pomoci, řekl si Seamus v duchu a popadl Malfoye za ramena a odtáhl ho do jeho pokoje a pak ho hodil do postele a hodil mu na hlavu mokrý ročník.

,,Tak ten je v limbu. Možná bych měl dát někomu dát vědět v baráku, že je v posteli, aby o něm věděli." Řekl si sám pro sebe na hlas Seamus a konečně si šel si navléct svoje ponožky a botasky. Zajímalo by ho, kdo mu je svlíkl. Asi nějaký hodný domácí skřítek.

Pak vyšel konečně z toho proklatého pokoje a ocitl se v další noční můře. Čtrnáct neoznačených dveří a schodiště nebylo vidět. Asi bylo za jedněmi z dveří. Seamus to nesnášel, být někde ztracený a Malfoy bude ještě nějakou dobu chrnět v posteli a on místní skřítky nezná a přivolat je nemůže, Sakriš.

Začal tedy od dveří, které byli nejdál od Malfoyová pokoje. To se ukázalo být jako pořádně zakramařený botník ženských a mužských jezdeckých bot, které páchly leštidlem na boty. Druhé dveře do prázdného pokoje, kde bylo vše v modré barvě, to byl asi pokoj pro hosty. Otevřel tedy třetí dveře a do uší mu zněl zvuk jako křik Ufňukané Uršuly, když měla svoje výročí smrti. Musel si na chvíli zacpat uši, aby o ně nepřišel. Pak si teprve všiml, před kým stojí a jak ten člověk před ním stojí. Proč on! Pomyslel si zkroušeně, musí zrovna narazit na polonahou Narcissu Malfyovou. Ten nahoře ho fakt přestal mít rád. Pípl, omlouvám se a chtěl spěšně opustit místnost, ale Malfoyova máti na něho křikla.

,,Stůj!"

Seamus tedy se zastavil a připadal si ještě více trapně, než když načapal mámu a tátu při tom, když mu bylo osm let.

* * *

George šel zrovna to úterní ráno na nákup. Angelina a Lee ho zase zprdli, že nemá skoro nic v lednici. No jo to věděl také, nic nového pod sluncem, když jíte skoro každý večer v hospodě a obědu si dáte nějaký obložený chleba nebo bagetu. Od bitvy a Fredovi smrti se ti dva k němu chovali jako k pětiletému. Georgi nakoupil sis, došel sis k léčiteli a tak dále. Už ho fakticky štvali. Uměl se přece sám o sebe postarat, nebylo mu pět ale v listopadu jednadvacet. Jenom poslední tři měsíce se cítil tak na padesát. Prostě bez prstů, ušního lalůčku a Freda to nebylo prostě ono. Lee a Angelina se mu snažili neustále zvedat náladu, dokonce i Ron a bohužel a už jak to vypadalo i Percy, ale on se dokázal bavit jenom chvíli a hlavně smát. Neslyšel totiž svojí ozvěnu, která ho dvacet let doprovázela. George si jen tak ze srandy vsadil v loterii jak říkal, na malou Veronicu. Když už, tak alespoň si udělá nějakou radost. Jenom včera zapomněl ten tiket v šupleti a tak ho rozhodl nechat projet tou divnou mašinkou mudlovské trafice až dnes. Udělá to však až po nákupu, protože mimo toho si chtěl koupit poslední dobou svůj oblíbený časák o motorismu. Jak si předsevzal tak udělal. Ona loterie nebyla obyčejná, nešlo v ní ani tak o prachy, ale o cestu na libovolné místo světa na velké jachtě, což George pokládal za dobrou výhru. Však on to stejně nevyhraje, ta šance je malá. Nakoupil si potraviny, aby měl, jak říkal Lee a Angelina něco v magické ledničce a šel do trafiky. Tam stála za pultem taková stará bábinka s brýlemi na řetízku, ověšená různými řetízky s křížky, srdíčky a kdoví čím. Vytáhl ze stojánku svůj časopis a vylovil tiket. Na pult položil tiket a časopis a ještě deset liber a zamumlal, aby to sjela dodatečně, že v neděli se na slosování nepodíval a v pondělí na to zapomněl. Pravda byla taková, že George televizi neměl, i když si jí přál už delší dobu, ale zatím ti ministerští šimlové mu nepovolili zavést do baráku elektřinu. To je tak, když bydlíte v ryze kouzelnické ulici, jako je Příčná.

Bábinka bafla ,,ok pane" a sjela ten lístek. Vykulila obě oči, div jí nespadly brýle a podívala se na George a pak zas na monitor mašinky, jako by viděla ducha.

,,Pane doufám, že nikam nespěcháte." Řekla bábinka.

Georg zakroutil hlavou. Ne na bytě na něho nikdo nečekal a krám měl dnes na starosti Lee a Angelina. On až zítra s Verity. Bábinka popadla telefon a vytočila číslo. Když to konečně jí někdo zvedl, tak se k Georgi otočila zády.

Pak pár minut s někým mluvila velice potichu a následně se k němu otočila.

,,Někdo by rád s vámi pane mluvil." Řekla a podala mu sluchátko telefonu.

Georg si tedy vzal od ní telefonní sluchátko a poslouchal, co mu chtějí.

,,Dobrý den pane, tedy Adam Edkinson zástupce výherní společnosti Nevšední výhra, mohu vědět s kým mluvím? Jaké je vaše jméno?"

,,George Weasley." Řekl jenom Georg.

,,Dobrá pane Weasley, jménem loterijní společnosti Nevšední výhra vám chci poblahopřát. V neděli v 21 hodin večer, jste vyhrál hlavní výhru soutěže, tedy měsíční výlet na libovolné místo zeměkoule s hrazenými všemi výlohami pobytu, stravy a tak dále a také výletní jachtu pro 12 člennou posádku jménem Freya." Oznámil mu hlas ze sluchátka.

George vyvalil obě oči, zbledl jako měsíc a pak mu svět zčernal před očima a on se složil na stojánek se všemi pronomagazíny, které tam měli. Jeho oči přikryla prsa porno hvězdy Pamely Andrsen a sluchátko mu vypadlo z ruky.

,,Pane Weasley! Pane Weasley jste v pořádku?!" Křičel hlas ze sluchátka a bábinka z trafiky zakřičela jako siréna. George, ale nic neslyšel.

 **Drobně revidováno 5.7.2019 - elenor**


	5. Kapitola 5 - Životní výhra

**Kapitola 11 – Životní výhra**

Bylo klidné odpoledne a celé Grimouldovo náměstí chrnělo po dobrém obědě v podobě hovězího špikovaného slaninou s americkými pečenými brambory. Snad krom Hermiony, ta zažívala u dobré knihy a doplňovala si tekutiny jablečným džusem s kousky malin. Četla si britský kouzelnický zákoník, aby přišla na kloub tomu, proč tenkrát Sirius neměl řádný proces, jako ostatní a putoval ihned do Azkabánu. To však nemělo dlouhého trvání.

Začal totiž zvonit Harryho mobilní telefon. Hermiona se zamračila. Harry ho nechává věčně válet v obýváku, přitom je to poměrně drahá věc a jediný telefon do tohoto dost starobylého baráku bez pevné linky. Stejně byli jediní tři lidé, kteří mohli volat na toto číslo. Buď to byla Harryho psycholožka nebo jeho teta Petunie, či jeho bratranec Dudley. Harry si neodpustil být nějakým způsobem v kontaktu s příbuznými a paní psycholožka Fiona Stewerdová chtěla mít na své pacienty nějaký kontakt. Myšleno pacienty, byli Ron a Harry. Sice se do bystrozoského výcviku dostali, ale museli vedoucímu kadetky slíbit, že si oba dojdou za psychologem. Podle něho trpěli posttraumatickým šokem z války a bitvy, kde viděli hodně hrůz včetně smrti svých blízkých. Z jedné návštěvy se nakonec stala pravidelná sezení, jak tomu říkal Harry. Faktem bylo, že to oběma pomáhalo. Snad něco Harry nebo Ron nepropásli, tohle jim Hermiona hlídat nemohla, ale mobil Harrymu zvednout mohla.

,,Hallo?" Ptala se Hermiona, když přijala hovor.

,,Hermiono jsi to ty?" Ptal se hlas na druhé straně.

,,Kdo tam?" Ptala se Hermiona, protože ten hlas hned nepoznala.

,,George, Ronův brácha Hermiono." Řekla druhá strana.

Hermiona byla překvapená. Harry dal své mobilní číslo i Georgi? O tom ani nevěděla.

,,Co potřebuješ Georgi? Mám to předat Ronovi? Proč jsi, se s námi nespojil krbem?" Ptala se jako velká voda Hermiona.

,,Nemůžu Hermiono, Jak si jsem skejsl v nemocnici. V mudlovské nemocnici." Řekl George.

,,Cože?! Máš zas problémy s tou nohou?!" Ptala se poplašeně Hermiona. Věděla, že Georg mívá bolesti v chybějících částí nohy, tedy takzvaný syndrom amputací, kdysi tělo myslí, že tu danou končetiny má a ta že bolí, jako jim bylo vysvětleno léčitelkou.

,,Ne spíš jsem odpadl v trafice. Raději to neříkej Ronovi, ten by byl zase celý bez sebe, že zas něco se mnou je." Řekl Georg.

Hermiona věděla, co tím Georg myslí. Ron po bitvě se složil na několik dní a nebyl vůbec nikomu vůbec přístupný a od té doby těžce bral jakékoliv zranění někoho z rodiny. Osud dvojčat ho až příliš vzal.

,,A proč voláš Harrymu?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No chtěl jsem o něco Harryho požádat, ale když jsi na telefonu ty, tak můžu požádat o laskavost tebe viď Hermiono." Řekl Georg.

,,Dobrá Georgi, Co potřebuješ?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Oni si mě tu chtějí několik dní nechat na pozorování, ani na reverz mě nechtějí pustit. Byla by jsi tak hodna a skočila mého bytu pro pár věcí jako je zubní kartáček, zubní pasta, pyžamo a podobné věci. Nechci tu sestřičkám ukazovat můj pihovatý zadek. Navlíkli mě do toho pitomého nemocničního anděla." Řekl Georg.

Hermiona byla trochu tou prosbou zaskočená, ale bude lepší, když to Ron zatím vědět nebude, alespoň dokud ona sama nebude vědět co je s Georgem je. Když se mudlovským doktorům Georgův zdravotní stav nelíbí, tak s ním rozhodně něco je. Nejsou hloupí a ona také ne. Také si všimla, že George poslední dobou vypadá jako mrtvola nebo lépe řečeno vzhledem Fredovi jako uschlá kytka. Rozhodně v pořádku nebyl a dokonce i Ron a Percy to věděli.

,,Přinesu Georgi, mám něco vzkázat v krámku ostatním?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ať si to běží klidně dál i beze mě, však já se vrátím. Jenom kdyby docházely zásoby a já byl ještě v nemocnici, tak ať zajde Lee a já mu tu objednávku podepíšu." Řekl Georg.

,,Ok Georgi a kde ležíš, myslím oddělení a nemocnici?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ehm Královské, ale to oddělení jsem zapomněl Hermiono, ale ty mě snad najdeš. Měl bych vrátit ten mobil, co jsem si půjčil od jedné sestřičky, abych jí neprovolal majlant." Mínil po telefonu Georg.

,,To bys měl Georgi. Tak se zatím měj." Řekla Hermiona ukončila hovor.

Došla do svého pokoje a pobrala pár věcí do své kabelky. Sešla dolů a napsala na kus pergamenu vzkaz a připnula ho magnetem na ledničku. Aby věděli Ron a Harry s Nevillem že odešla, ale že se vrátí, poté co něco vyřídí. Pravý důvod zatím nemusí vědět.

Vzala si letax a přemístila se na Příčnou 97, kde sídlily Kouzelnické kejkle, tedy krámek, který Fred a George založily v roce 1996 a který teď bohužel Georg už sám vlastnil.

Vyšla z krbu v Georgově bytě, dříve Freda a George bytě a šla rovnou do pokoje, kdy si myslela, že je George ložnice. Nespletla se díky bohu. Vyndala z kabelky složenou sportovní tašku, kterou si pořídila na výlet do Australie, ale poslouží dobře i Georgi, byl černobílá, takže nic co by nenaznačovalo pohlaví majitele. Probrala jeho šatník a vybrala takové věci, které nebyly až tak kouzelnické a pak vešla do koupelny. Tam se hrozila nad tím, co uviděla. Proboha kolik lektvarových dryjáků, prosím pěkně George poslední dobou bral. Jestli se ten idiot neotrávil těmi lektvary sám. Probrala i ty a polovinu jich vyhodila, tady asi deset. Byla zlostí bez sebe, že George takhle ničil sám sebe. Pobrala jeho zubní kartáček, ale zubní pastu tam nechala, byla příliš kouzelná na mudlovský svět. Cestou mu koupí nějakou normální v drogerii nebo v nemocničním prodejně či lékárně, tam je mají také. Teď zbývalo to říci Leemu. Raději jemu nežli Angelině.

Lee nebyl tak nervy jako Angelina, která ztratila polovinu rodiny a musela se starat díky válce o invalidního otce a sama byla těžce zraněná během bitvy, kdy s velkou pravděpodobností viděla dost ze své zažívací soustavy. Trvalo měsíc a půl než jí pustili od Munga. Lee sice přišel o rodinu, ale nebyl nijak vážněji zraněn a stále si uchovával zdravý optimismus bohu dík a ty dva držel nad vodou. Což Hermiona oceňovala.

Zaklepala na dveře lektvarové laborky, kde podle Angeliny Lee byl. Po jeho dále vstoupila.

,,Čau Hermiono!" Řekl s úsměvem Lee.

,,Ahoj Lee, jenom mám vám vzkázat od George, že skončil v nemocnici. Prej nemáte zavírat krám a klidně pracovat dál. Jestli dojdou zásoby, tak máš za ním dojít a on ti podepíše objednávku…" Hermiona byla Leem přerušena.

,,To pako Nebelvírské, co mu zas je! To se předávkoval těmi dryjáky co bere a co mu ti pitomci od Munga předepisují?!" Ptal se Lee a odstavil lektvar, který měl rozdělaný z ohně.

Hermiona v šoku z Lee Jordána řekla ,,zase?".

,,Ups, to jsem zase plácl do hovna, ale což, bude lepší, když to budeš vědět. Před dvěma týdny jsme mu s Angelinou pumpovali žaludek, protože asi těch sajrajtů vypil moc a blil krev. Od té doby zuby nehty ho držíme s Angí na dietě." Řekl Lee, sundal si zástěru, dal pokličku na kotlík s lektvarem a řekl párkrát kouzelnou formulí na uchování lektvaru.

Hermiona byla stále celá zkorpnělá. Tohle nevěděla. Bůh ví, jestli to někdo věděl. George byl od bitvy zatraceně tajnůstkářský jako Albus Brumbál nebo Severus Snape.

,,To se jako George pokusil…" Větu Hermiona nedokončila, jelikož jí Lee skočil do řeči.

,,Ne nepokusil se si vzít život, ale asi měl větší bolesti než obvykle. Se slečinkou Georgí také poslední dobou stále něco je. Stále si na něco stěžuje jako ta jejich tetička Muriel. Jednou je to noha, podruhé ruka zase nebo jsou to oči nebo je to jeho žaludek, který ho bolí. Nekonečný seznam Hermiono. Buď už je George hypochondr nebo já nevím, co s ním je. Dohnal jsem ho k léčiteli, ale ti ho jenom bezvýsledně dopují těmi dryjáky. Podle mě jsou to stejně lemplové. Zase leží u Munga nebo kde?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ehm v Královské londýnské. Odpadl, když byl v trafice. Prej mám donést nějaké věci." Řekla Hermiona trochu v šoku, co se dozvěděla, že to nejsou jenom ty chybějící prsty u nohy, které George trápí. Jeho totiž bolí celé tělo. Pozvedla jenom malátně tu sportovní tašku.

,,Říkáš Královské londýnská Hermiono? Počkej chviličku." Řekl a někam odběhl.

Za chvilku byl zpět a měl na sobě helmu a další měl v ruce. Nehledě na ampulku v ruce s podivně červenou tekutinou barvou višní.

,,Co to je?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jo mnoholičný lektvar by si Grangerová mohla poznat ne. Ať se Potter chytí za ocas, dneska z tebe na pár hodin udělám Ginny Weasleyovou Hermino. Přece víš, že rodinní příslušníci dostávají informace nejdřív. A já chci konečně vědět, co s Georgem je." Řekl Lee.

Hermiona se mohla praštit do čela, že na to nepřišla sama. Přitom byla mudlorozená jako Lee u Morganiny chajdy. Bez odmlouvání vypila mnoholičný lektvar a v tu ránu z ní byla Ginny Weasleyová.

Trochu zasténala, protože zjistila, že jí strašně dře podprsenka. V téhle věci holt byla Ginny větší bohužel a tak si jí kouzlem upravila na správnou velikost. Jinak jí všechny věci stále byly. Díky bohu si vzala letní sukni, takže mít o trochu větší zadek, to jí teď moc nevadilo.

,,Trochu jsme ho vylepšili s Georgem. Rychleji účinkuje a je až na tři hodiny maximálně. Případně si tohle vem k sobě." Řekl a podal jí další ampuli.

,,Dík." Řekla Hermiona a pomyslela si, že by Snape brečel, kdyby věděl, že Fred, George a Lee schválně zhatili svá NKÚ z lektvarů, aby měli více času na svoje výzkumy. Přitom byli v lektvarech lepší než ona hm po praktické stránce.

Šla tedy Leem ven zadním vchodem jejich krámu a prošli do mudlovské uličky, kde měl Lee zaparkovanou svojí motorku Suzuki, jestli Hermiona hádala správně.

Nasadila si helmu a vyhoupla se dozadu za Leeho a dala tašku i kabelku si před sebe a opřela se do nich, když se chytla Lee. Lee vyrazil Londýnskými ulicemi k čtvrti Whitechepel a Hermiona s ním.

* * *

,,Říkáte Weasley?" Ptala se jich sestřička na hlavní informační recepci nemocnice, když se zeptali.

,,Ano jsem jeho mladší sestra Ginny a nesu mu pár věci." Řekla Hermiona a zvedla sportovní tašku.

Sestřička hledala v elektronické kartotéce nemocnice, dokud nenašla, toho koho hledala.

,,Ach tady ho máme hošana, váš pan bratr byl hospitalizován po přijmu na neurologickém oddělení. Najdete ho v budově C čtvrté patro. Tam tím směrem, vedou tam směrovky, vážení." Řekla černovlasá sestřička a ukázala rukou přibližný směr.

Neurologie?! Pomyslela si překvapeně Hermiona. George má něco s hlavou? Ona myslela, že jenom asi odpadl z nějakého lektvaru a najdou ho na příslušném oddělení gastra nebo tak.

,,Co s Georgem je?" Ptal se po cestě sám sebe Lee.

,,Jo to bych ráda věděla Jordáne." Řekla s potemnělým výrazem Hermiona.

Budovu C našli a pak šli po schodech do čtvrtého patra. Výtahy byli jenom pro pacienty a lékaře a pro převoz nemocných a ne pro návštěvy, pokud tedy nebyly invalidní.

Tam našli dveře s nápisem Neurogické lůžkové oddělení číslo 2.

Vešli a skoro přešli recepci oddělení, která byla zároveň sesternou, když někdo na ně křikl.

,,Kampak mládeži. Mohu vědět, kam jdete."

Otočili se a tam od pohledu stála zcela určitě doktorka v bílém plášti a stetoskopem kolem krku.

,,Jdu navštívit svého bratra George Weasleyoho, nesu mu pár věcí." Řekla zase Hermiona a pozvedla svoji sportovní tašku.

,,Ach sestřička pana Weasleyho. No podobnost se nezapře." Řekla paní doktorka a přistoupila k nim.

Hermiona se jenom usmála.

,,Doktorka Emily Bernárdová, vedoucí neurologického lůžkového oddělení pro tento den, co se týče práce." Řekla paní doktorka a podala si s ní ruku.

,,Ginny Weasleyová." Řekla Hermiona a potřásla si s ní. Paní doktorka se zdála být milá.

,,Vy jistě sportujete, slečno. Zkusím hádat. Ragby, vodní polo, nebo snad gymnastika?" Ptala se paní doktorka Hermiony.

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala. O jé, co má teď říct. Co je nejvíce podobné famrpálu a není kouzelné.

,,Tenis." Řekla nakonec Hermiona.

Paní doktorka jenom uznale pokývala hlavou a Hermiona si oddechla, že jí to sežrala i s navijákem.

,,Och a vy musíte být mladé slečny přítel viďte?" Ptala se paní doktorka Leeho.

Lee jenom kývl a měl zaječí úmysly před Harry Potterem.

,,Dobře, alespoň bude mít tady slečna podporu. Ráda bych si totiž s vámi ohledně zdravotního stavu vašeho bratra promluvila. Pak s vašimi rodiči, ne nemusíte je tahat sem ihned, ale ráda bych s nimi mluvila." Řekla paní doktorka Berdnárdová.

,,To je to tak s Gerorgem zlé?" Ptala se Hermiona trochu vyděšeně a Lee zbledl o několik odstínu.

,,Ne je stabilizovaný a docela v pohodě slečno, ale pojďte do mé kanceláře mládeži, tohle se obtížně ve stoje vysvětluje." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová a pokynula k polstrovaným dveřím.

Hermiona a Lee tedy šli za ní. Vešli do kanceláře, kde krom pracovního stolu bylo křeslo a dvou sedačková pohovka. Paní doktorka jim pokynula k pohovce a sama si sedla do křesla.

Hermiona byla celá na trní, co z doktorky vypadne.

,,Váš pan bratr byl dneska hospitalizován, když v jedné nejmenované trafice zkolaboval, když mu oznámili, že vyhrál v loterii." Započala paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,George něco vyhrál a zkolaboval, není tedy jenom trochu šoku z výhry?" Ptal se Lee.

,,No s tou výhrou mi to popisovali chlapci ze sanitní služby, když je místní trafikantka zavolala jako záchrannou službu. Byli ještě velice nadšení, že dostali od paní trafikantky zdarma porno magazíny, které se na pana Weasleyoho při jeho kolapsu spadly." Zazubila se paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Lee nad tím zakroutil hlavou. George měl tedy výborný výstup, to se musí nechat.

Pak však doktorky obličej zvážněl a pokračovala dál.

,,Však tím veškerá zábava tohoto případu končí. Sice pana Weasleyho podařilo probrat z bezvědomí ještě cestou do nemocnice v sanitce, ale když se chtěl postavit na nohy, tak upadl a nemohl se zvednout. Veškerá motorika dolních končetin mu vypověděla službu." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,S tímto problémem byl přijat na naše oddělení. Sice jsme ho pomocí léku, jak takž zase rozchodili, ale zatím mu to jde jenom o francouzských holích. Proto ho nechceme zatím pustit ani na reverz. Váš pan bratr byl dost ke svému zdraví bezohledný." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová a Hermiona si pomyslela.

Ten pitomec sotva stojí na nahou a chce podepsat reverz a to si myslela, že je George chytřejší.

,,No brácha byl vždy velký sportovec a doplatil na to." Řekla Hermiona jen tak ze srandy, jak to paní doktorka vezme.

,,Ano všimla jsme si, vzhledem ke zraněním, která má zhojená." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová a pokračovala.

,,Také se chceme podívat na to jeho kolébání při chůzi, Vypadá jako by vypil basu Gunnies. Alkohol jsme mu nenaměřili, takže tohle má jiný původ a stejně jako bolest očí, kterou nám řekl, když jsme mu prosvítili oči, jestli nemá otřes mozku. Chceme ho podrobit pár testům a pak snad záhadu ohledně jeho zdravotního stavu budu mít rozluštěnou. A já se jen tak nevzdávám, když se jedná o záhady slečno." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Och to jsem ráda." Řekla Hermiona. Možná když to nedokázali léčitelé, tak tahle vystudovaná doktorka najede řešení Georgových zdravotních problémů.

,,Už teď mám domněnky ohledně toho, co by mohlo zapříčinit špatný zdravotního vašeho bratra slečno Weasleyová." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,A, jaké paní doktorko?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Já vás nechci strašit slečno, zatím nemám na stole ani výsledek krevních testů vašeho pana bratra a tak nechci nic předbíhat, co by to mohlo být." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Mě tak jen tak něco nevystraší, paní doktorko, před pár měsíci jsem jednoho bratra ztratila, takže jsem schopná se poprat s čímkoliv ohledně George." Řekla Hermiona a doufala, že by to tak řekla i Ginny, protože teď mluvila za ní nebo prostřednictví její postavy.

,,Chápu slečno Weasleyová, mou upřímnou soustrast v tomto bodě, mohu se zeptat, jestli náhodou ten vámi zmiňovaný bratr nebylo náhodou identické dvojče pana George Weasleyoho?" Ptala se paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Hermiona se znovu divila nad jasnozřivostí doktorky, ale ta nad jejím udiveným obličejem začala vysvětlovat.

,,Pan Weasley chtěl z pokoje násilně odstranit zrcadlo, které stálo naproti němu. Sám se označil za jednouché ex dvojče, takže když jste to teď zmínila, slečno Weasleyová, tak to byl jednoduchý součet, abych se dopídila, co se stalo."

Hermiona a Lee si povzdechli. George ztrátu Freda ještě stále těžce nese.

,,Nechci být nezdvořilá, ale jak došlo k úmrtí vašeho pana bratra slečno? Byla v tom nějaká nemoc nebo tak." Ptala se paní doktorka Bernardová.

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou a řekla.

,,Žádná nemoc, jenom na bratra během jednoho výletu n skotskou zříceninu spadl kus nezajištěného zdiva s křížového koridoru stavby. Byl ihned konec." Řekla skoro pravdivě Hermiona.

Pravda byla taková, že Freda během bitvy o bradavice zasáhl kus křížového koridoru Bradavic, když vyslali kanonádu Bombardy hned tři Smrtijedi. Fredovi se podařilo zachránit Percyho, ale sám byl pohřben zdivem, a když ho vyhrabali, tak už byl mrtev. To byla také nejčastější noční můra Rona, protože byl s Percym přitom, když se to stalo. Potom, když ho vyšetřila po bitvě madam Pomfrejová, tak konstatovala fatální frakturu tedy zlomeninu lebky. Ani nejlepší léčitel by ihned Fredovi nepomohl, jedinou útěchou bylo, že to byl rychlý konec a Fred netrpěl.

Paní doktorka kývla a více už to nekomentovala.

,,Začnu od těch jednodušších diagnóz, co by mohl vás pan bratr mít." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová a přešla ke svému pracovnímu stolu, vzala si papírové tenké desky zelené barvy, kde bylo napsáno George celé jméno a datum narození, jak jinak u doktorské složky, řekla si v duchu Hermiona. Paní doktorka k nim zase přisedla a vyndala z desek ručně psaný papírek.

,,První možnost by byla, že váš pan bratr prodělal malou lehkou mozkovou příhodu, lidově mrtvici. Vzhledem k sportovnímu a nervovému vypětí vašeho bratra a výhře." Řekla jako první variantu paní doktorka.

Hermioně a Leemu málem vypadly oči z důlků. Mrtvička! Ale to přece postihuje spíše starší lidi a ne 21leté jako byl Georg.

,,To by bylo to nejjednodušší a proto ještě dnes čeká pana Weasleyoho magnetická rezonance ve čtyři hodiny, pak bych chtěla vědět, jestli byl v nedávné době pan Weasley v lese. Jedno jestli v listnatém nebo jehličnatém, jestli náhodou nechytil klíště." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Lee zavrtěl hlavou. S tou nohou to moc dobře Georgi do lesa nešlo a on se tam ani neodvážil lézt.

,,Hm takže předběžně škrtám klíšťovku ze seznamu." Řekla doktorka.

,,No pak by tu byly i horší scénáře, fakt to chcete, slečno vědět?" Ptala se paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Ano." Řekla se vztyčenou hlavou Hermiona.

,,Jedná se o dvě těžko vyléčitelné nemoci a jednu nevyléčitelnou, ale schopně léčitelnou nemoc. Vzhledem k těm dvou ostatním, by však byl váš pan bratr vítěz podruhé za den, když si vezmu jeho výhru v loterii." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Tak to paní doktorko řekněte, George je můj kamarád a bývalý spolužák." Řekl Lee, který neměl rad, když se chodilo kolem horké kaše.

,,Roztroušená skléroza, Leukémie a nádor na míše nebo mozku, tedy nic pěkného." Mínila paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Hermiona a Lee zesinal. Bylo jim jako by je strčili do chladícího boxu a dali teplotu na mínus dvacet. Sice neznali první diagnózu, ale ty dvě ostatní z mudlovské společnosti až moc dobře. Bože vždyť na to klído píďo může George umřít nehledě na zdravotní problémy, co by mu přinesla léčba a co na to řekne paní Weasleyová, už ztratila jednoho syna.

,,No doufám pro štěstí toho hocha, že to byla buď lehká mrtvička nebo jenom ataka RSčka." Mínila paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,RSčka?" Ptala se Hermiona, která tu nemoc neznala.

,,Roztroušená skleróza slečno, je také nemocí, ale s docela dost dobrou možností léčby vzhledem k ostatním dalo by se říct. Je poměrně dobře léčitelná z hlediska jejích projevů a následků. Jedná se o nemoc, kdy imunitní systém napadá centrální mozkovou soustavu a dochází porušení některých funkcí mozku. Nemá však vliv na orientaci a paměť jako Parkinsnova choroba. Spíše napadá motoriku člověka a části svalstva. Víte co, stejně by na to došlo, když tu budu mít určitě i vaše rodiče, slečno. Dám vám jednu knížku o této nemoci, když jak vidím na rozdíl od ostatních, o ní nic nevíte. Můžete se na to podívat s rodiči. Ale slibte mi, že mi jí vrátíte." Řekla s úsměvem paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Přešla k psacímu stolu a vytáhla ze spodního šuplíku knížku v modro žlutém obalu a podal jí Hermiona, která si jí hned dala do kabelky.

,,Bohužel ohledně této nemoci stále medicína tápe. Nevíme, kde se bere a ani jak jí léčit, jenom jí umíme usměrnit a potlačovat její příznaky." Řekla paní doktorka, když viděla, jak něžně nakládá s tou knížkou Ginny alias Hermiona.

,,Jaké příznaky?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Změna citlivosti kůže nebo jistých částí těla, svalová slabost nebo celková únava jisté části těla, svalové křeče či pohybové obtíže, potíže s rovnováhou a udržení rovnováhy celkově. Někdy může nastat problém z řečí či polykáním. Dále menší oční problémy, jako jsou různé tiky v očích, zamlžení zraku, nebo částečná dočasná ztráta zraku či zdvojené vidění. Nebo to může být chronická bolest, nebo ochrnutí menší části těla, jako jsou prsty a podobně. Někdy i zažívací potíže jako je průjem nebo zácpa bez pořádného vysvětlení. To celé může způsobovat depresivní stavy a nestabilitu nálady pacienta. Ta nemoc se vyskytuje nejčastěji mezi mladými dospělými tedy kolem 20 až 40 roku." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Wau, to je tedy široká škála." Řekl Lee.

Měl však na mysli jakou poslední dobou měl potíže George, a měl pocit, že by to mohla být právě tahle nemoc. Hlavně ať to není Leukemie nebo nádor u Merlina.

,,A ta léčba vypadá jak?" Zeptal se Lee.

,,Normální, k tomu vhodné medikamenty a biologická léčba." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Biologická léčba, to jako nějaké bylinky?" Zeptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne, jedná se o léčbu interferony, tedy látkou vylučovanou určitou bakterií v laboratorní prostředí, která zpomaluje příznaky. Podává se podobě roztoku, jenž se podává v podobě injekcí. Blíže je to popsané v knížce, kterou jsem vám slečno, půjčila." Řekla doktorka Bernárdová pak se ale zastavila.

,,Jediná bylinka, o které se vedou spory je konopí, mastičky a případně kouření, ale nechci panu Georgi jako nekuřákovi škodit." Zasmála se.

,,Injekce, to jako by musel George sem na tu injekci nebo jak, ehm kdyby tu nemoc měl?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne to je jako u cukrovkářů, kteří si podávají injekcí inzulín sami. Pacient projde jenom výcvikem a pak už to zvládá sám." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Hermiona si oddechla. V nejhorším dobrém případě bude holt z George jehelníček. To není zas tak hrozné, ne. Pořád lepší než nočník, jak mu Harry přezdíval.

,,A jak dlouho se s tím dá žít?" Ptal se Lee.

,,V podstatě mají délku života pacienti s touto diagnózou stejnou jako lidé bez ní. Dá se s ní žít velmi dlouho, podobně jako s cukrovkou, jenom se postupně stupňuje invalidita pacienta. Tedy nic na co by člověk hned umřel." Řekla paní doktorka.

To byla jak pro Leeho tak Hermionu úleva. I tak měli už nervy v kýblu.

,,Však jako u všech nemocí musí dodržovat člověk léčebný postup, zanedbaná léčba zkracuje u těchto nemocí život." Řekla na závěr paní doktorka Bernárdová a následně se s nimi rozloučila a doprovodila je k pokoji, kde byl George nakvartýrovaný. Byl tam sám, protože prostě teď tu měli jenom pár případu mimo něho a spoustu volných pokojů. Bylo léto.

Bylo to v právě včas, protože Hermiona se začala měnit zpět.

* * *

Lee ležel v posteli a hleděl střídavě do stropu a na ženské tělo, které zády leželo, k němu v jeho posteli.

Och kdyby si tak všiml dříve, že tahle na vědomosti nadupaná ženská má i jiné potenciály než jen analytický mozek a encyklopedii kouzel v sobě. Nehledě, že až na pár jizev má tělo jako Afrodita od toho řeckého sochaře. A proti ní měla ještě jednu výhodu, měla velice pečlivé a krásné ruce.

Victor Krum i Ronald Weasley, byli prostě blbci, když to neviděli, jak je Hermiona Jean Grangreová krásná.

To že jejich setkání skončí v posteli, tak na to by si Lee nevsadil ani penny. Doufal, že nebude George smrtelně nemocný a on mu bude moct říct, že mu vlastně děkuje, za tuhle možnost dostat Hermionu do postele. Po včerejší návštěvě George, šel s Hermionou ještě do knihovny, kde Hermiona posbírala všechny knihy, které by se mohli hodit při vysvětlování co je leukemie a nádor. Hlavně panu Weasleymu a Billovi, jak se rozhodli. Podle Hermiony by se paní Weasleyová a Ron složili a Lee nechtěl strašit pravou Ginny a ani Charlieho. Oba se shodli, že by se Percy asi definitivně zvokl a to nikdo z nich nechtěl, takže se rozhodli nějak požádat o rozhovor jenom Billa a pana Weasleyoho, ti snad mají nejpevnější nervy z rodiny.

Další zastávka byla Loteriní společnost. George jim dal beze všeho ten tiket, který podle jeho slov mu nic nepřinesl jenom smůlu a pobyt v nemocnici. Takže teď měli klíčky od jachty Freya, přihlášku na kurz řízení motorové jachty a dokument, jenž sloužil jako důkaz toho, že vyhráli pořádně dlouhou cestu kamkoli do světa. George rovnou řekl, aby to Hermiona využila na nalezení svých rodičů. Ta sice nerada souhlasila, ale George jí to doslova vnutil, prej ať se Harryho a kluky s tou malou vyprdne a udělá také něco pro sebe.

Mimo toho byli vyfoceni pro televizní stanice a do novin, jako výherci, což jim bylo celkem ukradený, když neví co je s Georgem, o kterého si dělali oba starosti.

Pak je ředitel sázkové společnosti pozval na drink do jednoho drahého baru nebo spíš nočního klubu v centru Chelsey a oni se svezli limuzínou, kde už na jejich počest jim nabízel pan ředitel Gin s tonikem.

Lee měl tušení, že za ten večer mu jeho játra nepoděkují, ale spíš vynadají. Jediné na co si ještě pamatoval z toho večera byla velká dávka tekily pro oba dva a trochu už nemístné muchlování Hermiony. Lee nevěděl po kolika drincích tohoto chlastu z Mexika nebo vodkad. Po jedenácté večerní byl pan ředitel a Hermiona tak na mol, že sotva stáli na nohou a tak houkl Lee na toho ředitele soukromého šoféra, aby je odvezl domů a dal mu svojí adresu, protože ta Hermiony, tedy Harryho barák byl ryze kouzelnický a skrytý a bůh ví, kde měla Hermiona klíčky a on nechtěl budit ostatní.

Lee jí horkotěžko vymanévroval do svého bytu ve třetím poschodí a chtěl jí uložit do postele a sám spát na gauči, ale ona projevila zájem o sprchu a tak jí chtěl pomoci ze šatů, jako gentlmen to se ví.

Ona se na něho vrhla jako dravec div nepustila vařící vodu a oba je neopařila.

U Merlina ještě nikdy mu nevypovědělo jeho sebeovládání službu a dalo kopačky, ale Hermiona měla tak něžné a šikovné ručičky. Asi po hodině ve sprše, kdy už byli oba jako zcvrklé brambory a samý varhánek se oba přemístili do postele a pokračovali do dvou, než oba usnuli. Lee to tak odhadoval, ale přesně to nevěděl. Však se vzbudil před chvíli a na budíku bylo půl desáté.

Praštěná loterie, jak ta může změnit život, pomyslel si Lee a podíval se znova na Hermionu.

Ta se ale ještě asi ve spánku otočila na záda a Lee zrudl jako paprika. Sice měl velice reálnu představu z včerejší noci, co většinou vytahané a hodně ležérní oblečení Hermiony Grangerové a její školní hábity skrývají, ale ještě si na to nezvykl. A také jak tomu říkat, prostě jenom prsa, to by bylo neuctivé, ne ne, to spíš byly Afroditininy kousky. Hermiona byla prostě čistě přírodní úkaz, žádné podpůrné látky, silikony, líčení nebo šperky. Prostě nic a stejně svojí přírodou byla krásná. Stejně tyhle věci spíše na ženách nesnášel. Snad jediné co na Hermioně trochu vadilo, byli její jizvy. Ani ne tak ta na lopatce ve tvaru půlměsíce, ta měla ještě svůj šmrc, ale hlavně ta na jejím krku, na vnitřní straně pravého lýtka, která vypadala jako konec staré záchodové štětky a nápis na pravé ruce Mudlovská šmejdka. Však jak dobře věděl od velice upovídané slečny Weasleyové alias Ginny, tak tyhle jizvy byly od černé magie a už nikdy nezmizí, bohužel. Hermiona stejně jako její přátele zaplatila daň za vítězství. Když si vzal například Rona, tak ten měl tak zjizvené paže, že se neodvážil nosit trička s krátkým rukávem a nosil jenom s dlouhým, i když byl hic. Potter snad neměl místo kde by neměl jizvu. Snad jenom jeho čurák to neodnesl. Samotná Ginny si asi už nikdy neobleče nějaké svůdné šaty bez zadního dílu, protože měla z boje proti Smrtijedům zjizvená záda skoro do šachovnice a pak Neville Longbotttom, co má rozčísnutou hlavu jednou velkou dlouhou jizvou od čela až do týlu a na boku zezadu má přímo šklebící se ksicht z jedné jizvy, která byla kdysi pořádně hnusnou ránou. Sice u té měl možná šanci na zahojení, nebyla to kletba, ale zase to bylo dost staré rezaté ostří nože, takže se každý divil, že to Nevilla neotrávilo. A Lee by mohl vyjmenovávat další hnusná zranění z boje, potažmo těmi nejhoršími jako byl Justin, který přišel o celou pravou paži, nebo Pamda, která přišla o zrak či Oliver, který skončil kvůli poranění páteře na vozíku. A to měli štěstí, že přežili. Třeba Fred, Katie, Zachariáš, Levandule a Colina a mnoho dalších takové štěstí nemělo. Po Brumbálově smrti už Voldošmejd si už nebral servítky a to ani se svými příznivci. I takový duelanti jako Alastor Moddy, Tedd Tonsk, Remus Lupin, Nymfadora Tonsková-Lupinová, Emilie Vancová, Sturgis Tobolka a Severus Snape zaklepali bačkorami jako by nikdy nebyli.

Celá válka a bitva byla sice vítězná pro ně, ale bylo to Pyrhovo vítězství, kdy se mohli jen dívat na zavřené oči přátel a známých, kteří je už nikdy neotevřou. Nehledě že skoro každý z ročníku Harryho Pottera či Brumbálovi-Bradavické armády přišel o někoho blízkého nebo rovnou o rodinu. Bylo hodně polosirotků, jako byl Seamus Finnigen nebo Hannach Ambottová či Draco Malfoy a nebo plných sirotků jako byl on nebo Dean Thomas, Terry Bott či Neville Logbottom. A to si Lee myslel, že Voldosráč nestáhne ruku na svoje lidi a příznivce a už vůbec na Smrtijedy. Však v průběhu bitvy byl svědkem jak ten hadixicht udělal před Dracem Malfoyem řezanku z jeho otce a rodina Zabiny byla umučena k šílenosti Cruciátem a Parkinsonovovi byli předhozeny maticoře s hordě mozkomorů. Jenom Pansy se zachránila tím, že se bůh ví kam přemístila pomocí skřítky. Nikdo nevěděl kde je. Humus hnus, co Voldošmejd v závěru svým lidem udělal. Však nedělal to sám, měl tam Lestrengrovy, Goylovi a Crebrovi, kteří postavil do svých prvních řad a kteří se v mučení a vraždění přímo vyžívali jako v sexu. To snad už v té chvíli nebyli lidi, ale bestie a zvířata, pomyslel si tenkrát Lee.

Lee se však dále nad tím, co viděl za války a v bitvě o Bradavice nechtěl zabývat. Bylo pro něho jistější se zabývat přítomností a budoucnosti než tím, protože by ho to nakonec zlomilo a on by z toho zbláznil. Ne teď si dal za úkol domluvit další rande s jistou Afroditou v jeho posteli.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen seděl v neobvyklé společnosti ještě na neobvyklejším místě. Byl zase na Malfoy Manor. Vedle seděla jeho malá sestra Galatea a měla pusu plnou jablečného štrůdlu, který se podával jako dezert. Opodál seděl jeho otec Johnatán a právě vychvaloval místní kuchyni paní Malfoyové. Draco Malfoy seděl naproti němu a mračil se do hrnku s bílou kávou a Astorie vyprávěla Galathea o malé Veronice. Seamus si připadal jako v surrealistickém světě nějakého malíře, bylo vůbec toto možné?! Začalo to ráno po jeho opici, kdy dostal dokonce na Malfoy Manor snídani a pak se nějakým záhadným způsobem zapovídal s Malfoyovou mámou. Čert ho vem, ale ona na rozdíl od svého syna byla docela příjemná osoba. Pak tam přišel Draco Malfoy a byl přímo jako pětiletý fracek zpražen, co si dovoluje se tak ožrat. Seamus by si to snad dokonce užíval, ale ve skrytu duše mu bylo Draca trochu líto. Bylo mu přece už 18 náct a byl dospělý, tak byla přece jeho věc, co si nalije a jestli si zničí játra do padesáti nebo do devadesáti.

Jako omluvu za nevhodné chování svého syna ho a jeho rodinu paní Malfoyová pozvala na oběd a tak tu teď byli všichni tři na návštěvě, jako by se nechumelilo. Jenom Draco Malfoy vypadal, jako by se někoho chystal proklít. Pak přišla další suealistická věc a Seamuse mohlo ranit, protože jeho táta zase pozval paní Malfoyovou, Draca Malfoye a Astorie na nedělní oběd. A to si Seamus myslel, že se tímto obědem Malfyoe zbaví, ale osud mu udělal čáru nebo přímo díru do rozpočtu a otec mu ještě nakázal z kůlny vyndat a umýt gril, aby se mohlo grilovat. To už se i Seamus Finnigen mračil.

Draco se mračil při tom obědě z několika důvodů! Zaprvé jak mohla matka pozvat Finnigenovi na oběd, zadruhé ten starší Finnigen mu začal lézt na maják, protože až moc dobře bavil jeho matku, za třetí Finnigena sestra mu snědla skoro všechen jeho oblíbený štrůdl a čtvrté den předtím dostal od matky kázání, že se má k nim slušně chovat nehledě na to, že to samé dostal od Astorie, která mu rovnou na rovinu řekla, aby se slušně choval i k Nevillovi Longbottomovi, oslovoval ho Neville a malou Veronica a to ještě před jeho matkou u Merlina. Matka to doplnila tím, že jeho prapraprababička byla z toho rodu a on se má k Nevillovi Longbottomovi chovat slušně a ještě mu vlepila facku, když viděla výkaz od Gringottů, že propil jen tak 10 galeonů. Draco byl rozčarován a pobouřen. Copak je Longbottom nějaká celebrita? On myslel, že to je Potter.

* * *

Neville seděl na verandě do zahrady Harryho domu, měl na klíně Historii čar a kouzel v Bradavicích na ní položený pergamen a v ruce brk a vedle položený kalamář. Díky včerejšímu nočnímu slejváku byl dnes příjemný den a tak Neville se rozhodl dva plánované dopisy napsat venku. Už nebyl pařák, ale příjemných 21 stupňů. Jeden dopis už měl dokončený. Bylo to konečné potvrzení pracovní schůzky s Ponomou a s ředitelkou Minervou McGonagolovou v Bradavicích na konec příštího týdne, který bude setsakra nabitý. Příští týden, jak věděl od Percyho, se tu zjeví ta baba Asvellová. Den předtím má domluvenou návštěvu s Verčou u Francis Pomfrejové a také má nějaké jednání u Gringottů ohledně jeho majetku, v neposlední řadě ještě vyřizování na ministerstvu. Fakt príma ten dospělý život, ale co se dá dělat, alespoň měl na své straně spojence v podobě Percyho a Astorie. Pro Nevilla to byl jackpot. Jo nesmí zapomenout na pomocnou ruku od Hermiony. Jo když si vzpomněl, jak se doplácala před hodinou a půl domu, určitě někde pařila, tak dneska by na její pomocnou ruku měl asi zapomenout.

Durhý dopis mířil k jeho babičce, které celou situaci ohledně jeho a malé Verči velice pečlivě vysvětloval a také odkazy na lidi, kterých se může babička zeptat, jestli je to pravda. Jo zcela jistě si babička hubu neotevře ani na Poppy nebo ředitelku McGonagolouvou a Percy by jí dokázal zpacifikovat na to šup a Harryho měla skoro za boha na rozdíl od něho.

Snad to babička celé pochopí a netrefí jí z toho pomyslná pepka. To by byl Neville smutný, byla přece jenom už jeho jediná příbuzná, poté co strýčka Algrenoma a tetu Enid zabili Smrtijedi a to samé udělal Dohlov jeho rodičům u Munga. Neville a babička byli poslední z Longbottomů, vlastně teď s Veronicou.

Ten dopis víc než kvůli sobě psal kvůli své dceři Veronice. On sám by nechal babičku chladnout až do září, ale s Verčou se rozhodl jinak. Hlavně poté co Harryho navštívila madam Androméda Tonsková a malý Teddy Lupin. Nevillovi to připomnělo na to, že ho babička celá léta vychovávala místo jeho rodičů, kteří toho psychicky a fyzicky nebyli schopní. Bylo by nevděčné a hnusné jí nezapojit do jeho dospělého života a nedat další roky, kdyby mohla být prababičkou pro Veronicu. Zasloužila si jí poznat a rozmazlovat případně, i když z toho nebude dvakrát nadšený. Však bystrozorem nikdy se nestane, to ať bude kroutit se babička jakkoliv, on do toho nepůjde. Není to jeho cesta a nechce ohrozit Verču, životem bystrozora. Verča teď spinkala spokojeně ve svém novém barevném kočárku o kus dál a letní vánek jí něžně lechtal do tváří.

* * *

Arthur Weasley seděl ve vínovém křesle po boku své drahé ženy Molly a svého nejstaršího syna Billa. Netypicky neměl na sobě hábit, ale docela slušivý letní oblek mudlovského stylu na letní měsíce. Oblek ho trochu dráždil, byl vybírán narychlo za účasti Hermiony Grangerové v jednom mudlovském velkoobchodě s oblečením. Arthur tam nikdy předtím nebyl.

Byl mu trochu těsný v lýtkách, ramenech a trochu škrabal. To Molly měla větší štěstí a seděla tu ve svých květinových šatech a Bill ostatně jako většina kouzelnické mládeže stejně preferoval mudlovskou uvolněnou modu. Arthur vůči tomu nic nenamítal.

Zavzpomínal na minulý pátek, kdy měl velice dlouhý a hrozný rozhovor se slečnou Hermionou a panem Jordánem. Ano dal svatební slib Molly, své drahé ženě, že bude při ní stát, ctít a milovat, ve zlých a i dobrých časech, v nemoci i radosti, že jí bude chránit vlastním životem stejně tak jeho a její děti, ať se bude dít cokoliv, i kdyby měl náhle skončit svět.

Ale jak ochránit svoje vlastní děti, když nevíte, co je čeká v reálném světě, který nebyl zdaleka bezpečný jako v pohádkách. Uvědomil si to až pořádně v prvním ročníku svého nejmladšího syna Rona, když mu do kanceláře vletěla vyplašená Molly, že Rona a jeho přátele ve škole napadl troll horský. Tenkrát se mu na malý okamžik zastavil svět. Ron z toho však vyšel bez zranění, ale další noční můry pokračovali prvním ročníkem Ginny, kdy jí málem zabil Voldemort nebýt Harryho a Rona a každý rok nebezpečí narůstalo. Nehledě na jeho samotného málem zabil drahé Molly před dvěma lety had Voldemorta nebýt včasného zásahu Harryho Poterra a Albuse Brumbála. A pak přišla bitva a Arthurovi se zastavil svět podruhé, ale tentokrát na mnohem déle. Žádného rodiče nedokáže nikdo skutečně připravit na to, že přijde o své dítě, aniž by mu dal sbohem. Krutější daň nemohl si osud pro jeho rodinu vybrat.

A v pátek přišla další katastrofa. Arthur stále doufal, že je to jenom zlý sen a on se probudí, jeho rodina bude celá obědvat u společného stolu v Doupěti. Nebude však tomu tak už nikdy. Bohužel.

Bill už delší dobu žije v Lasturové vile se svou přenádhernou ženou Fleur, Charlie asi zůstane pracovně v Rumunsku. Percy má vlastní byt a rozum a novou slečnu Aundrey. Ginny sice pendluje mezi domovem a domem Harryho Pottera, ale Arthur cítí, že svojí malou holčičku stejně jednou odvede k oltáři za panem Potterem a definitivně jí ztratí. Ron jeho nemladší syn se snaží postavit na svoje vlastní nohy a čelit svým vlastním nočním můrám minulosti. A Freda může tak jedině navštívit na jeho hrobě a už ho nikdy neobejme jako svého syna když se vrátí domů do Doupěte. A teď neví co je s Georgem, jestli svého bratra nebude následovat do studeného hrobu. A ta nejistota ho ničí. Nemluvě o Molly. Ta se k tomu rozhovoru, který nejprve byl určen pro něho a Billa, nachomýtla a pak už nechtěla odejít, takže to také věděla. Stejně od bitvy jako by to nebyla vůbec jeho Molly.

Tahle Molly už se dlouho neusmála, už dlouho na nikoho vztekle nezakřičela. Prostě nic co dříve dělávala včetně pletení svetrů a pečení nějakého toho dezertu. Chodí od smrti Freda jako tělo bez duše. Arthur by udělal cokoliv, jenom aby jí vykouzlil úsměv na tvář, ale dát mrtvým život nedokáže a to bůh ví, jak by rád.

Jiskra v obratu jako by stále jinak po vítězné bitvě nepřicházela. Kéž by přišel alespoň nějaký světlý okamžik. Arthur mohl si to jenom přát a doufat.

Otevřely se dveře kanceláře té paní doktorky Bernárdové, jak se ta žena jmenovala, kde oni tři seděli na pohovce a do místnosti vešla paní doktorka a za ní o dvou francouzských holích George. Byl ve svém modrobílém pyžamu a fialovém županu s třídenním strništěm. Byl to trochu šok ho takhle vidět. Sice povětšinu informací se od pana Jordána a Hermiony dověděli, ale přesto Georg nevypadal dvakrát zdravě, spíš jako troska toho George, kterého Arthur znal. Dokonce snad hůř, něž po bitvě.

,,Jen si pane Weasley sedněte mezi své rodiče nebo ke svému bratrovi." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George si tedy sedl vedle Billa, nebo spíš se svalil do pohovky. Bill pohledem na mladšího brášku nebyl nadšený. Byl celý pohublý a bledý, neholený a měl ztraceně studené ruce, když se ho na chvilku Bill dotkl. Nehledě na to, že měl vpich na ruce od kapačky.

Paní doktorka zase vyndala ze šuplete zelené desky, kde měla doklady vztahující se k případu George. Teď už byly o dost objemnější a zahrnovali všechna vyšetření, které Georg prošel za několik dní předtím. A těch nebylo málo.

,,Nejprve k vyšetřením, které tady George prodělal, abychom s kolegy zjistili co mu vlastně je. Sice mu to asi dvakrát příjemné nebylo, ale pro vás to bude úlevné zjištění, že orgány jako je srdce, ledviny, žlučník, tenké a tlusté střevo fungují tak jak mají a též játra má tento hoch v pořádku." Započala doktorka Bernárdová.

George se zamračil a procedil mezi zuby něco ve smyslu, pokusný králík.

,, Za co si asi tady asi pan George může sám, je to, že se mu utvořily v žaludku žaludeční vředy. Podle jeho vlastní výpovědi, kdy podle všeho v nedávné době zvracel krev, mu asi nějaký menší praskl. Není to však nic, co by se nedalo vyřešit." Řekla doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Však tohle nebude v mé kompetenci, ale mé kolegyně z gastra Amandy Smithové. A ta bude velice pečlivá ohledně toho." Dodala posléze.

Arthur byl rád, že se toto dá do pořádku. Od doby války se snížil počet dobrých léčitelů, když ani nepoznají obyčejné žaludeční vředy, tak ať se jdou vycpat. To už pak nestojí je nazývat léčiteli.

,,George už je objednaný k mé kolegyni na příští úterý a do té doby podle pokynů mé kolegyně musí užívat předepsané léky. Však nejsou nic hrozného viďte Georgi." Ptala se úsměvem paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Je to jako polykat křídu." Řekl George a zašklebil se.

,,Alespoň nemusíte to úterý si čistit zuby. Amanda nerada vidí zbytky zubní pasty, když dělá prohlídku." Řekla doktorka Bernárdová.

,,A teď k hlavnímu důvodu, proč tu jste a vlastně i vaši rodiče a vás bratr." Řekla dokotorka Bernárdová a vysvětlovala dále.

,,Sice jste dospělý a svéprávný, ale z mého profesního a vědeckého jste u mne stále dítětem. Podle výzkumu vývoj mozku se uzavírá kolem 23 roku života, a proto jsem si pozvala i vaše rodiče, nehledě, že je také důležité, aby to věděli i vaši blízcí, ano Georgi." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,Tak to paní doktorko vyklopte, ať se se podle toho zařídím. Já nerad sedím na žhavém popelu." Řekl do toho George.

,,Georgi chovej se slušně." Sykla na něj paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami já už tu trčím sedm dní a zatím mi nikdo pořádně neřekl, co vlastně se mnou je. A kurňa to mě dost žere. Chci konečně jenom vědět pravdu a ne aby si se mnou všichni pohazovali jako s červivou prašivkou. Copak žádám mnoho?" Vybouchl jak nášlapná mina George.

,,Georgi." Sykla paní Weasleyová a hned se otočila na paní doktorku Bernárodovou.

,,Omlouvám se…" Dál se paní Weasleyová nedostala.

,,Neomlouvejte se paní Weasleyová. Váš syn jenom vyjádřil jenom zcela zdravý pohled na věc." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová a pokračovala.

,,Nikdo si nezaslouží čekat odpověď ohledně svého zdraví Pane Georgi Weasley, to máte pravdu. Tak přejdeme rovnou k věci, aby měl konečně jasno."

George s lepší náladou kývl.

,,Vaše sestra Ginny nahodila vašemu osudu neobvyklou udičku a ten to zbaštil i s navijákem. Podstatě je to dobře, jelikož můžeme vyloučit dlouhý a ne příliš příjemný pobyt v nemocnici." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,A co mi jako Ginny předpověděla?" Ptal se s zdviženým obočím George. Věděl, že to byla ve skutečnosti Hermiona a ta veškeré věštění osudu komukoliv nenáviděla, stejně jako nenáviděla Sibylu Traveliovou. To věděl každý, kdo jí znal.

,,Ani tak nepředpověděla, ale o tu nemoc se živě zajímala. Jelikož na rozdíl od těch dvou jí společně se svým přítelem neznala." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Myslíte tu roztroušenou sklérozu? To že jako můj mladší bratr má?" Spustil do toho Bill.

,,Co? Jaká skléroza? Já nejsem žádná stará skleróza Bille!" Řekl nakvašeně George a už chtěl dát jednu za uši Billovi, ale všiml si, že paní doktorka kývla na Billův dotaz.

,,Georgi vy nejste žádná stará skleróza, jenom máte nemoc, která se nazývá Roztroušená skleróza." Dodala ještě k tomu doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Aha a jak se lečí a jak dlouho?" Ptal se o poznání lépe naladěný Georg a odpustil od plánu udělat z Billa fackovacího panáka a pomyslel si něco o divných názvech nemocí.

,,Georgi Roztroušená skléróza v ke dnešnímu dni z hlediska výzkumu, co já vím je nevyléčitelná, ale dá se léčit z hlediska jejích příznaků a následků na lidský organismus." Vysvětlila paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George ztuhl jako by mu řekli, že ty víš kdo se vrátil ze záhrobí. To jako má nevyléčitelnou nemoc?!

Paní doktorka Bernárdová však pokračovala.

,,To však neznamená pane Georgi Weasley, že by jste šel dohledné době z našeho světa na ten onen za nebeskýma branami. Ne s touto nemocí se dá žít velmi dlouho jenom s minimálními ústupky podle toho jak se samotná nemoc a léčba bude postupem času vyvíjet." Vysvětlila doktorka Bernárdová.

George se pookřál. Už si myslel, že půjde brzy jako Fred do hrobu a to on nechtěl, ačkoliv se mu po Fredovi stýskalo.

,,Jen se budete muset Georgi Weasley aktivně léčit. Se zanedbanou či žádnou léčbou nemoci by jste se dožil s obtížemi čtyřiceti až padesáti let. Je obrovské štěstí, že tady v naší nemocnici existují i specialisté na tuto nemoc a i má osoba je s touto nemocí obeznámena. Roztroušená skleróza je známá roku 1868, ale málo kdo jí pořádně popsal a její příznaky byly připisovány jiným nemocem." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Já se s tím losem mýlil, když jsem Leemu řekl, že mi přinesl smůlu a nemocniční pobyt k tomu. Ono si vsadit na Verču přece jenom přineslo štěstí." Řekl Georg a zasmál se.

,,Verča, to je nějaká vaše kolegyně nebo přítelkyně?" Ptala se zvědavě paní doktorka Bernardová.

,,No ani jedno paní doktorko, jenom jednomu mému spolužákovi se narodilo před pár dny děvčátko, pojmenovaná byla Veronica a já si na její počest vsadil. A při kontrole tiketu v trafice jsem odpadl." Vysvětlil George.

To paní doktorku Bernárodovou rozesmálo. Když se uklidnila, tak řekla.

,,Vy jste tedy zvláštní případ pan Weasley. Od doby toho herce, který si poškodil vnitřní ucho, jsem tak zajímavý příběh neslyšela. Měl by jste té malé koupit plyšáka. Dala vám šanci žít delší a plnohodnotnější život." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George si pomyslel, že by asi měl. Ta malá konečně vyřešila jeho pochmurné myšlenky, kdy nevěděl, co s ním je a co se s ním děje. A to vystřídal snad všechny léčitele u Munga a nikdo mu pořádně nepomohl, až mudlovští doktoři. Pro něho něco na způsob zázraku.

,,A teď k léčbě, která vás čeká, pane Weasley." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,No doufám, že tu nezůstanu na doživotí, myslím v nemocnici, sice je to tu pěkné paní doktorko, ale už se tu nudím." Řekl George.

,,To ani nebude třeba, i když pár dní nebo spíš týdnů si u nás ještě pane Georgi Weasley poležíte. Musíme nejprve pořádně rozhýbat vaše nohy a dát do kupy váš žaludek. Bez toho vás rozhodně domů nepustíme." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Půjde to vůbec, víc ho rozejbat, přece jenom jsem četl…" Bill byl přerušen paní doktorkou.

,,Vidím, že jste to četl, ale i takto nemocí postižené končetiny se dají rozhýbat. Už od dneška, kdy je pan Weasley evidován jako pacient s touto nemocí, mu je nasazena léčba a bude našim fyzioterapeutem cvičen, aby až ho propustíme, chodil sám, bez opory a mohl klidně i běhat." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárodová.

,,To jako bych mohl zase běhat?" Ptal se příjemně překvapen George, který nad tím po ztrátě malíčku, prsteníčku a ukazováčku na noze, zlámal pomyslnou kouzelnickou hůlku.

,,Jistě se správným cvičením a obuví, kterou jste doposud neměl, je to možné. Jenom musíte chtít. A to rozhodně budete chtít, Stuart, náš pan doktor a fyzioterapeut vás donutí." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová a usmála se na George.

George se rozzářil jako sluníčko. Tudle jeden plyšák, on té malé koupí rovnou dva, jestli bude moci znovu běhat.

,,Jenom nevím, jak si váš hendikepem poradí s terénem, jako jsou hory a podobně, tam asi nějaký rychlé tempo bych vám neradila. Hlavně nějaké kozí a neschůdné stezky raději budete chodit pomalu, ale to dělají lidé normálně." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárodová.

,,Jo chápu." Pokýval hlavou Georg.

,,Však jak jsem řekla, budete muset se však aktivně léčit a vyhýbat se jistým činnostem." Řekla paní Bernárodová.

,,Jakým činnostem paní doktorko?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Dlouhým pobytům na ostrém slunci, solárním opalovacím studium a nadměrnému pití alkoholu a už vůbec kouření. To důrazně zakazuji." Řekla tvrdě paní doktorka Bernárodová.

,,Jestli jste si paní doktorko nevšimla, já jsem zrzek s víc jak stovkou pich, jak je to v naší rodině u všech, to bych se na sluníčku spíše dopálil, než opálil. V solárku jsem nikdy nebyl a nevím ani jak ta truhla kde se lidé opalují, pořádně funguje a co se týče kouření, tak to by mi tady mamka s taťkou pěkně dali, u nás v rodině nikdo nekouří. Co se týče alkoholu, tak fakt pijan nejsem, ale když je oslava, tak si rád připiju." Řekl George uraženě.

,,Já to dělám z profesionálního hlediska pane Weasley, nemějte mi to za zlé. Co se týká alkoholu bych vám spíše doporučovala, omezit ten tvrdý, když říkáte, že při oslavě něčeho napijete. Alkohol se moc nesnese s léky, co budete užívat, ano." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárodová

,,Jo takhle, rozumím, uvidím, jak moc to dodržím." Řekl George.

,,Byla bych ráda, aby jste to dodržoval co nejvíce pane Weasley. Jinak zítra odpoledne vás navštíví pan doktor Declan Stuart, který s vámi bude pak dále pracovat, už nebudete v mé kompetenci. Ten s vámi projde léčbu, váš trénik a další aspekty, jako pravidelné návštěvy u něho a Klub Stonožka, který vede." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Klub Stonožka a ta léčba, jak to funguje?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Asi nejprve vám řeknu něco ohledně té léčby. Zaprvé se jedná o normální medikamenty ve formě tablet, které budete užívat a mimo toho ještě na popud jedné mé kolegyně z očního oddělení speciální kapky kvůli vašemu problému s malou produkcí slz bolestivému vysychání očí a neposlední řadě injekcí, které jsou součástí léčby roztroušené sklerózy a které si budete sám píchat. Na ty si zatím budete muset počkat. Stuart řekl, že dodávka těch injekcí se trochu pozdržela na celnici. On je to Švýcarský produkt a občas to trvá u nových pacientů, než dojde." Řekla paní doktorka Georgi.

,,Injekce." Pípl trochu zděšeně Georg.

,,Nedělej ze sebe slečinku Georgi, u madam Pomfrejové také si vydržel, když ti píchala očkování vůči vzteklině." Protočil obě oči Bill.

Georg se vedle něho skrčil. On měl z injekcí trochu hrůzu a neměl je rád už od mala a teď to má podstupovat kvůli své nemoci dobrovolně a sám. Dost sadistické i na něho.

,,Toho se bát nemusíte, pane Weasley. Projdete stejně jako řada pacientů před vámi tréninkem a dnes už jsou injekce vkládány do poloautomatické jehly, takže to bude jenom drobné píchnutí jehly. Ani přes plášť mechanizmu neuvidíte. Pan doktor Stuart vám to mile rád vysvětlí, víte, on se na vás dokonce i těší. Budete jeho první zrzatý pacinet a tak je zvědavý až to hezké není." Zasmála se paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George se zašklebil. To bude jako nějaká rarita pro nějakého zvědavého léčitele-doktora. No potěš koště jako už tak nebyl dost zvláštní. Však mu vytanula jedna otázka, která ho dost zajímala a tak se zeptal.

,,A kolik asi tak na světě má lidí stejnou nemoc jako já?" Ptal se George.

,,No přesná čísla vám neřeknu, pane Weasley, ale to by věděl pan doktor Stuart, ale co já vím, tak na celém světě je lidí s roztroušenou sklerózou zhruba tak 10 či 11 milionů. Když si vezmete, že je nás přes 7. miliard, tak to tak velké číslo není. A tady ve Velké Británii, je lidí s touto nemocí asi tak 80 tisíc, podle studie je větší počet lidí s touto nemocí ve Skotsku a přilehlých ostrovech než tady na jihu. Tu nemoc dostane tak jeden člověk z osmi stovek. Víc lidí s touto nemocí žije však v Německu." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,80, tisíc?" Pípla paní Weasleyová zděšeně. To byla přibližná populace kouzelníků v Británii.

,,Ano, ale vzhledem skoro 62 milionům obyvatel Velké Británie je to malý zlomek populace madam." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Jak to, že těch lidí je více ve Skotsku, víte tady náš George a naše děti tam navštěvovali internátní školu?" Ptal pan Weasley.

,,Podle studie má na to vliv slunečního záření. Skotsko je chmurné a málo slunečné a podle toho má to vliv na vývin nemoci, ale není to potvrzené, že málo kdo tomu věří, stejně jako to, že na to májí vliv geny Vikingskýsch národů." Mínila paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George myslel už na to, že by se mohl někoho povoleného u sv. Munga zeptat, jestli je někdo mezi kouzelníky a čarodějkami, který má tu také tu nemoc nebo je fakticky s tím vyjímečný.

,,A když už jsme u statistikých údajů, tak vy pane George Weasley, máte evidenční číslo jako pacient 711-977 ano. Pan doktor Stuart vám dá pak kartičku, pod kterou si budete na toto číslo vyzvedávat v libovolné lékárně léky na objednávku. Tak to chodí, jen aby jste to věděl." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,To je skoro mé datum narození až na pár dní. Není to sedmého, ale 21. paní doktorko." Mínil v reakci na to číslo George.

,,Výborně, vy jste na to přišel ihned. V podstatě jsou to vaše údaje narození až na první číslo. To je počet pacientů jenž tuhle chorobu mají a jsou ve stejném věku jako vy a jsou z Británie." Spráskla ruce paní doktorka.

George zbledl. To je jich 7, co jsou z listopadu 77, Merline, žádný vtip, to není zrovna vybíravá nemoc.

,,V té knížce se psalo, že to postihuje nejčastěji lidi mezi 20 a 40rokem života, to je Georg asi nejmladší z pacientů viďte?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne rekord drží čtyřletá holčička madam." Řekla smutně paní doktorka a paní Weasleyová zbledla. To znělo příšerně, aby něčím takovým trpělo malé dítě.

,,Ten Klub Stonožka, co to je?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Jo já málem zapomněla, díky za připomenutí. To je sdružení, kterévede pan doktor Stuart a které sdružuje jeho pacienty s touto nemocí. Je to takový spolek, kde se ti pacienti s určitou pravidelností scházejí a dělají společně různé aktivity, jako výlety a tak dále a navzájem si radí, jak s tou nemocí žít. Já jednou jsem byla na jejich Vánoční besídce a byla to sranda, protože se hrála veselá hra a pořádala taneční zábava a jeden pán si tam se mnou střihnul tango. Vřele doporučuji." Řekla paní doktorka.

George si pomyslel, že poznat nové lidi, kteří ho neznají a asi nejsou kouzelnici, ale mudlové, zas tak špatné nebude. Hlavně tam nikdo nebude vědět o bitvě o Bradavice a nebude ho skrz Freda nějak litovat. Mudlovský svět jeho, stejně jako tátu zajímal, ale rozhodně ne žluté kačenky do vany, ale spíše technika.

,,A jak dlouho tu ještě bude muset George zůstat?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Vy by jste asi ráda viděla vašeho syna u nedělního oběda madam. Ale tak rychle to nepůjde, jak už jsem řekla. Musí se dát do pořádku jeho žaludek, Stuart musí ho rozchodit a stanovit přesnou medikaci léků pro vašeho syna. Pacient od pacienta je to jiný. Takže zatím si ho tu necháme, však tady pan George Weasley jistě chápe, že není úplně fit. Nejdříve bych si tak tipla a to budu hodně optimistická nejpozději se odtud dostane 1. září, ale to už by měl běhat jako fretka." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Paní Weasleyová jenom smutně vzdychla.

,,Jinak bych od mého kolegy Stuarta vzkázala tady panu Georgi Weasleymu, aby zaprvé aby si nějak zajisti, aby měl v pátek ve své nemocniční výbavě plavky. A další důležitý aspekt léčby, pořídil denní záznamník." Řekla dále paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Plavky a deníček?" Ptal se Georg překvapeně.

,,Ano součástí terapie ohledně vašich nohou bude plavání v bazénu nemocnice a masáž ve vířivce. Deník vám pomůže také, jednak jak váš itinerář prohlídek a kontrol nehledě na léky a podle mne to bude docela dobré vyrovnání s vaší ztrátou." Řekla paní doktorka a George se divil, že ta nemocnice má vlastní bazén! Tudle Mungo, že je luxusní, tahle nemocnice je fakt královská. A tak ne zrovna příjemný pobyt mu začal připadat jako dovolená u moře.

Arthur Weasley byl rozhodně pro deník pro George. Jeho syn se potřeboval ze zážitků minulých měsíců vypsat. Sice měla rodina blbou zkušenost ohledně deníčků s Ginny, ale on koupí obyčejný u mudlů a ne nějaký podlý kouzelnický s kouskem duše bůh ví čeho.

,,To je tak ode mne vše, jestli máte ještě nějaké další otázky, tak klidně je ještě řekněte. Ráda vám je zodpovím." Mínila paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George se kousl do rtu, ale prostě on to chtěl vědět.

,,A jak dlouho s tím jako budu s tím žít. Říkala jste, že bez léčby bych se dožil tak 40 maximálně 50 let a s ní?" Ptal se.

,,Normálního věku jako každý jiný člověk Georgi Weasley, pokud nenastanou komplikace spojené například s jinou závažnou nemocí." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

George najednou o to více zajímalo, jestli to mají i kouzelnici a jak vysokého věku s tím dožívají.

,,Je to vše?" Ptala se a poohlédla se okolo.

,,No když o tom mluvila moje dcera, tak se zmiňovala, že o nějaké ehm genetickém riziku. Mohla by to dostat i někdo jiný z rodiny?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

George se v úleku podíval na taťku. Stále netušil kde Hermiona ty informace vzala a co byla ta kniha o které mluvil Bill, ale tohle ho polekalo.

,,Ano jisté riziko tu je, ale je minimální a platí spíše pro dvojčata a ženy v rodině, pokrevní příbuzné tady z Georgem Weasleym. Takže jisté malé riziko by tu mohlo být i pro vaši dceru, pane Weasley. Takže kdyby jste viděli, že má podobné obtíže s koordinací těla jako její bratr, tak to hned buď ona nebo vy se mnou konzultuje. Ženy mají většinou tu větší smůlu než muži. Poměr ženských pacientů je dvě ku jednomu muži. Nechci vás však strašit, je to jenom statistické riziko a ještě se alespoň zde v Británii nestalo, aby to měli v rodině dva sourozenci." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Takže kdyby žil Fred?" Ptal se Bill tiše.

,,Tak by skoro jisté váš zesnulý bratr, že buď on nebo jeho děti, tu nemoc s větší pravděpodobností měli dříve nebo později též." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

Bill se musel nadechnout. To bylo pro něho dost obtížně stravitelné celá ta věc s Georgem.

,,Jinak návštěvní hodiny jsou zde do pěti hodin odpoledne, takže můžete zde ještě nějaký čas pobýt, jestli budete chtít. Jinak jestli je to vše, tak bych se ráda s vámi rozloučila. Víte mám ještě jeden rozhovor s rodiči jedné dívenky." Řekla paní doktorka Bernárdová.

,,Myslíte Roxanny rodiče?" Ptal se smutně najednou Georg.

Paní doktorka kývla.

Pak šli pomalu s Georgem do jeho pokoje. Arthur viděl, jak Molly smutně pozoruje, že zatím moc dobře Georg ani o těch holích nechodí, ale jestli není ta paní doktorka lhářka, tak se to zpraví.

Vešli do pokoje a Arthur se svalil do nemocniční židle u stolu. Molly si sedla na postel vedle George a Bill zůstal stát a dal ruce do kapes. Nastalo trochu tíživé ticho, které protnul raději sám Arthur.

,,Uf to jsem tak rád, že to není o nádor nebo ta leukemie nebo jak."

,,Jo ty popisy a knížky, jak nám to Hermiona a Lee Jordán vysvětlovali, mě dost vyděsily." Řekl Bill.

,,Já z toho celý víkend pomalu nespala. Tohle je sice závažná nemoc, ale ne tak hrozná jako to ostatní." Řekla s povzdechem paní Weasleyová a opřela se o George. Začala mu hladit něžně místo, kde měl ještě vpich pro kapačku.

,,Strašně jsem se o tebe bála Georgi." Dodala.

George byl trochu mimo mísu a tak se zeptal.

,,Jaké knížky a co vám Hermiona a Lee napovídali sakra? Celou dobu jste věděli víc než já, to není fér."

,, Paní doktorka Bernárdová měla taková tušení co by ti mohlo být už před těmi vyšetřeními, co ti udělali. Řekla to Hermioně alias Ginny a Lee Jordánu a ti se rozhodli to zatím vysvětlit nám třem o co by mohlo jít. Půjčila Hermioně té tvé nemoci knížku a oni ještě vybrakovali nějakou knihovnu ohledně těch nádorů a leukemie. Jak jsem říkal, docela nás vyděsila, že by jsi něco takového mohl mít, Georgi." Vysvětlil Bill.

,,Přizabít oba dva, to to nemohli nechat, místo aby vás strašili. Až ti dva mi přijdou pod ruce. Proč jsem jim ten tiket dával." Bručel si pod vousy Georg.

,,Nech to být, jenom nás Hermiona a pan Jordán chtěli ochránit před nemilými překvapením a jak řekla sama, abychom nevypadali jako neználkové mudlovské medicíny." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Mě nejvíce děsily ty chirurgické zákroky a chemitrápie nebo jak se to říká." Řekla Molly.

,,Chemoterapie mami." Opravil jí sám Georg.

,,Jak znáš ten pojem Georgi?" Ptal se Bill bledě ve tvářích.

George sklonil hlavu a řekl.

,,Znám jednu holčičku, která na ní půjde, jmenuje se Roxanna."

,,Jo to byla ta dívenka. S jejími rodiči chtěla paní doktorka mluvit?" Ptala se Molly.

George kývl.

Molly se raději neptala dál, protože o té metodě už dost slyšela od Hermiony a bylo jí zle.

,,Tak to asi potřebuje kupu štěstí, ale raději se bavme o něčem jiném, víš mě po téhle záležitosti chce se myslet na něco více šťastného." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo poslední, co chci se bavit v nemocnici jen o nemocích." Přitakal Bill.

,,Jinak tě ještě zítra navštívím Georgi, mám ti něco přinést? Třeba časopis nebo něco podobného?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ne zatím není třeba tati. Mám tu ještě ten časopis, jak jsem si koupil, než jsem odpadl. Ti kluci ze sanitky mi ho vzali sebou, bábinka dostala můj nákup a oni se porvali o toho Playboye a jiný špír papír,který tam měli, když jsem povalil ten stojan." Řekl George.

,,Ano, ano slyšel jsem od Leeho, že jsi povalil nezáměrně stojan s pornomagazíny bráško. Proč jsi ses o něco nepřihlásil?" Ptal se Bill a schytal nemastný pohled od Molly Weasleyové.

,,Asi jsem byl trochu více omámený Bille." Pokrčil rameny Georg.

Bill nad tím máchl rukou.

,,Nepotřebuješ ještě tu něco miláčku, že by ti to taťka donesl?" Ptala se Molly Weasleyová.

,,Hm ani ne, ale vlastně ano. Tati mohl by jsi mi z mého bytu sem vzít můj holící strojek a pěnu. Hermiona na to jak si zapomněla a já nechci vypadat jako mladší pohlednější verze Hagrida, až se odtud dostanu." Řekl George.

Arthur se zasmál.

,,Ale jistě Georgi. Ještě něco?" Ptal se pro jistotu.

,,Jo moje domácí pantofle. Dali mi nějaké erární, ale v těch se blbě chodí. Domácí na ty jsem zvyklý, když už tam tati budeš, vezmi mi sem i ty plavky. Budou někde v mé komodě." Řekl Georg.

,,Samozřejmě, víš i já jsem zvědav na to tvoje plavání. O takové terapii, jsem ještě neslyšel." Řekl Arthur.

,,Já také ne tati, zní to príma, hlavně, když to nějak pomůže. To bych mohl pak normálně chodit plavat do bazénu. To by byla nejlepší léčba všech dob, jen tak si zaplavat." Řekl George skoro už v duchu ponořený do vody.

,,A nechceš Georgi sem přinést něco na zub?" Ptala se Molly.

,,Mami já jsem ještě stále na dietě." Ukázal George na vizitku nad svojí nemocniční postelí, kde měl velkými písmeny napsáno mimo svého jména a ročníku narození ještě dieta číslo 2.

Molly Weasleyová si povzdechla. Ona je tu fakt na nic dobrá. Svému dítěti je platná jako mrtvému zimník. To už byl její manžel více užitečný než ona.

,,Možná přece jenom mami můžeš něco pro mě udělat." Řekl George po chvilce mlčení.

,,Co Georgi?" Ptala se Molly.

,,Mohla bys prosím koupit malé Veronice nějakého plyšáčka. Já jsem jí vlastně docela dost vděčný, možná díky ní jsem se ocitl tady." Řekl George.

,,O kom to Georgi mluvíš? Kdo se prosím tě z tvých spolužáků stal otcem?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ehm já myslel, že to o tom víte? To vám o tom Percy nepovídal?" Ptal se George.

,,O čem a co s tím má co dočinění náš Percy?" Ptala se Molly.

,,Ok tak to je divné, já myslel, že Percy se tím pochlubil nebo Roník." Zamračil se George.

,,A co s tím má co společného Ron?" Ptal se Bill.

,,To je tak, jeden Bradavický hrdina jménem Neville Frank Longbottom se stal neočekávaně otcem jedné malé princezny jménem Veronica Alice Logbottomová. Bomba viďte." Řekl Georg a Bill Weasley spadl na prdel.

,,Cože!" Vykřikla Molly.

,,Tak já vám to vysvětlím od začátku, tak jak mi to vysvětloval Percy a něco pak Harry Potter. Fakt pro tuhé žaludky. Dobře, že svůj divný kašovitý oběd už jsem měl." Řekl George a začal vyprávět.

* * *

,,U prašivé Morganiny prdele." Vyslovil svůj názor na věc Bill, když o třicet minut později, když své vyprávění George uzavřel.

,,Dobrý bože a Ron natož Ginny nebo Percy ani slovem se o tom nezmínili. Přitom bych ráda pomohla. Zvládají tu malou vůbec?" Ptala se Molly.

,,Neboj mami, když jsem tam byl, tak Percy tam občas velel jako nemocniční matrona nebo spíš madam Pomfrejová. Světe div se, on to s dětmi fakticky umí. Ron je asi stejně raději, že tě nemusí mít za zády a Harry je v pohodě, jak jsem koukal a Ginny stejně jako Hermiona tu malou tak jedině rozmazluje. Mami tam by jsi nosila dříví do lesa." Řekl George.

,,Jak to může fungovat." Ptala se Molly a nedokázala si to představit.

,,Tak se tam podívej mami, když jsi tak zvědavá." Prohlásil Georg.

,,Ano to se podívám, takové miminko potřebuje péči. Stejně bych ráda tu slečnu Greengrásovou, ehm Dafné Greengrásovou, když to ta mladší není, přetrhla vejpůl a zmalovala zadek. Udělat toto, tak to už asi nemá všech pět pohromadě v hlavě. A já myslela, že není horší ženské než Bellatrix Lestrengrové . Jaká mýlka." Řekla nad tím rozčílená Molly.

,,Tak by jsi nejprve musela najít mami. Podle Penelopé Clearwaterové utekla ze země, rozhodně už není tedy ve Velké Britanii." Řekl Georg.

,,Svině jedna." Odfrkl si Bill.

,,A co Neville Longbottom, jak to ten vnímá?" Ptal se pan Weasley. Jemu přišel celý příběh jako velice nechutný román, který by nezískal oblibu ani mezi kouzelníky. A v Bradavicích se jistě ještě sexuální napadení studenta neuskutečnilo. Až toto vyjde najevo, tak obraz Severuse Snapa si bude moct na hlavu sypat popel. To on tenkrát byl ředitel a zklamal na plné čáře, že nedokázal zajistit, aby nedošlo sexuálním napadením ve škole.

,,Podle toho co jsem viděl, tak celkem dobře. Sice z té malé je pořádně vyšašený, ale to byl asi každý. Nejlepší bylo, když použil kouzlo na Harryho a Rona, za to že Verče vymysleli přezdívku." Zachechtal se Georg.

,,Cože jakou přezdívku? Ta maličká má jenom jméno a basta fidli." Řekla nabroušeně Molly.

,,Jo ale oni jí řekli houbička, prej byla nalezena jako houba v lese, akorát to nasralo Nevilla a ten jim začaroval uši tak, že se Harrymu a Ronovi svázali ušní lalůčky k sobě na mašli a skoro hodinu je tak nechal. A já myslel, že je Neville nemehlo v přeměňování." Chechtal se Georg.

,,No zajímavý trest pro ty dva. He houbička, ta malá přece není prašivka." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano a já mám ještě v plánu je za ně vytáhat, těm oslům, miminka nejsou houby." Řekla zlostně Molly.

Arthur byl nesměrně rád, že takto Molly vidí. To že se zlobí, klidně se i svým synem směje, když vypraví o té malé. To byl balzám na jeho duši a Molly to zase slušelo. Jo ta malá Veronika je něco na způsob zázraku. Sice nezrozená z lásky, ale lásku a štěstí dává jiným, to dítě ze Zakázaného lesa.

 **Poznámka autora:**

 **Možná se ptáte, co jsem to nadělila za úděl Georgi. Možná Vám připadám jako děsná svině, ale toto z části má osobní zkušenost. Jeden můj rodinný příslušník, který je mi velmi blízký už víc jak dekádu také má Rsčko, tedy roztroušenou sklérozu. Lidé by měli o této nemoci vědět, nebát se jí a nevpustit jí do života a nepovažovat jí za konec světa. Dá se s tím žít, milovat a bojovat. Možná ne všechny zde informace nejsou úplně korektní, ale toto je povídka odehrávající se v minulého století a já také nejsem doktor nebo medik, ale obyčejný laik. Takže jestli někdo chce může si lepší informace vyhledat na googlu.**

 **Vaše elenor**

 **Drobně revidováno 5.7.2019 - elenor**


	6. Kapitola 6 - Návštěvy

**Kapitola 6– Návštěvy**

Nad Malfoy Manor bylo slunečné počasí bez jediného mráčku. Vanul mírný větřík a jak by řekla profesorka Rolanda Hochová, bylo ideální počasí na létání. A také byli čtyři osoby ve vzduchu a létali nad tím sídlem a po okolí, kde pro mudli byli neviditelní. Vlastně jedna osoba se učila být ve vzduchu a nespadnout jako švestka na zem.

Však Galathea Finnigenová se nebála. No možná trochu, ale důvěřovala svým učitelům, které měla hned tři. Nejlepší podle Galathey byl ten Draco Malfoy, syn paní Malfoyové, která uměla dělat přenádherné francouzské copánky jako kdysi dělala její vlastní maminka. Galathea už teď tu paní zbožňovala, jelikož konečně rozesmála tatínka po té, co odešla k andělíčkům maminka a měla jenom hrobeček. Galathea byla nešťastná, že maminka odešla, ale paní Malfoyová zvedla tatínkovy náladu a tak dnes odjeli do Irska na nějaký koncert a jí dostal na povel její brácha Seamus. Jo kdyby nebylo slečny Astorie, která je navštívila doma a řekla, jestli si nechtějí zalétat, tak by se asi utloukla nudou u nějaké karetní hry s bráchou. Tak měla tu skvělou možnost ještě před nástupem do Bradavic v příští září sednout na koště a učit se na něm létat. A Galethea chtěla moc i přes protesty bráchy.

Slečna Astorie totiž usmlouvala toho Draca, aby jí mimo toho naučil Wronskyho fintu, prej chce vstoupit do famprpálového týmu Zmijozelu. Jo pak kývl i Draco Malfoy a Galatea dostala dobrého učitele. Byl stejně dobrý učitel jako pan Owens, který jí učil na primárce matematiku a geometrii, kterou měla tak ráda. Galathea si rozhodně létání zamilovala a měla v hlavě cíl, až bude v Bradavicích také hrát famrpál nejlépe jak to vysvětlovala Astorie jako chytačka či střelkyně, ale nebyl pro ni problém si zkusit i odrážečku, když na primárce je v týmu kriketu. Jednu vrazit také umí, když na to přijde.

Galatheae jenom vadilo, že je Draco nějak moc pobledlý. Bledí lidé jsou většinou nemocní. Ne ten by potřeboval tety Selmy solárium jako prase drbání. Jednou jedinkrát viděla svého učitele létání s jinou barvou ve tvářích a to když mu dala pusu slečna Astorie, když ho konečně přemluvila k Wronskyho fintě.

Galatea už dokonce dokázala stát na koštěti a surfovat na něm jako na surfovacím prkně, jak jí to pan učitel létání naučil, což bylo děsně príma, až na to, že si musela zout boty a obejmout prsty u nohou koště, aby nespadla. Prej až nohu bude mít větší, tak jí to půjde líp, říkal pan učitel Draco. Brácha Seamus si stěžoval, že je to moc nebezpečné, aby tak létala, ale slečna Astorie mu zacpala pusu medovým koláčem a byl pokoj svatej. Jo na bráchu tohle vždy fungovalo, tedy jídlo.

Pak pan učitel Draco ukazoval slečně Astorie, jak se na koštěti provádí Wronskyho finta a Galathea se měla jenom dívat. Jenže Galatheae se to zdálo dost jednoduché a chtěla si to také vyzkoušet. Využila příležitost, že brácha odešel do sídla na WC, podletěla pana učitele a slečnu Astorii, aby měla jejich pozornost. Tu také měla ihned. Pak na tom koštěti, které mělo na rubu napsáno Kulový blesk skoro nečitelné a seškrábané, skrčila a začala dělat za letu otáčky a sestupovat dolů. Cítila se poprvé doopravdy jako čarodějka, protože to koště jí poslouchalo a ona zrychlovala. Otočila se na krátký moment za sebe a viděla zděšeného pana učitele Draca a slečnu Astorii. Podívala se před sebe a uviděla, že míří do zdi Malfoy Manor.

Košťátko nahoru nebo z nás bude mastný flek! Pomyslela si Galathea a zavřela obě oči. Ucítila mocný tah, jako by byla vystřelena rachejtlí jejího bráchy. Otevřela obě oči a zjistila, že je vysoko na nebi a nic s ní není. Poručila košťátku, aby pomalu sneslo dolů a podívala se kolem sebe. Koště jí poslechlo, jak mělo. Pod sebou viděla Malfoy Manor a pana učitele a slečnu Astorie jak na sobě leží ve velkém kompostovacím boxu jako shnilá jablka. Brácha stál před Malfoy Manor a na zemi u nohou se mu válela karafa s rozlitým džusem a on měl pusu dokořán a oči též. O jé to si zase něco poslechne o neukázněných návštěvách. Galathea doufala, že to bude jenom brácha a ne ještě k tomu taťka.

Sletěla tedy pomalinku dolů a slezla z koštěte. Urovnala jednotlivé štětinky koštěte a to jakoby slastně zabafalo. Galatea se usmála. Byly všechny košťátka takto kouzelná?

Ke Galatheae hned přiběhl sprintem brácha.

,,Jsi celá Theo? Nemáš nic zlomeného? Nechce se ti blinkat? Nebolí tě nic?" Ptal se a vypadal ještě více vystrašeně než čivava sousedky paní Hobartové, když vidí popelářský vůz.

,,Ne se mnou je vše okej Seamusi. Mohu si ještě zalétat, já už budu hodná a nenaložím pana učitele a slečnu Astorii do kompostu." Nasadila Galathea nejvíce andělský úsměv, který uměla.

,,Ne mazej se z tepláků převléct do šatů. Dneska už do vzduchu nepůjdeš." Rozkázal jí brácha.

Škoda, že tohle na bráchu nefunguje tak dobře jako na taťku, pomyslela si smutně Galathea.

Brácha se šel podívat na kompost jak je na tom pan učitel a slečna Astorie a tak šla Galathea za ním jako ocásek.

Seamus došel k velkému kontejneru, který byl větší než on sám a zavolal tím směrem.

,,Malfoyi a Greengrásová jste živi?!"

Galathea zaslechla pár peprných nadávek a už věděla co použít, až jí zase nasere ten neřád Macrey z její třídy. To nebude jenom ty vole a idiote. Galathea si obohatila zrovna svůj slovníček o pár vybraných slovíček. Dokonce i na to je Draco dobrý učitel.

Pan učitel Draco a slečna Astorie po chvíli vylezli z kompostu a byli velice barevní. Okorát to nebyli zrovna barvy pro lidi. Například hovínková a blitková společně se švestkovou na slečně Astorii moc neladily. Pan učitel Draco byl samý travní porost a tráva mu čouhala i z bot a na prdeli. Vypadal jako strašák do zelí.

,,Tý!" Ukázoval na ní pan učitel Draco.

,,Co pane učiteli?" Ptala se Galathea.

,,Letěla jsi vůbec už … někdy na koštěti?" Ptal se rozzuřeně pan učitel a plival přitom kusy trávy jako vzteklý jezevčík.

,,Hele Malfoyi, já a ani můj otec jsme jí na koště nepustili, nebýt tady mr …ehm Astorie, já bych jí to nedovolil ani teď. Co jsi jí dal vůbec za koště, to mohlo být stěží pro běžný provoz?! Jestli si jí dal ty … Zmijozeláku závodní tak …" Seamus byl přerušen Galatheou, která mu vší silou dupla na nohu, aby nezkoušel pořád jako děti ze školky na pana učitele řvát. Bylo to neslušné.

,,Aáááúú." Křikl naštvaně její bratr.

,,Našel jsem ho Finnigene, mezi těmi krámy co ti skvělí kamarádi mého otce přitáhli, kdoví odkud je. Hlavně aby tady pro tu malou haprpii bylo lehké. Čím lehčí koště tím lépe se ovládá, to ví přece každý." Řekl pan učitel.

,,Ale také rychlejší Draco, Merline co kdyby se jí něco stalo." Řekla s nehezkým pohledem na pana učitele slečna Astorie.

,,Co pak já za to můžu, že zvládla Wronskyho fintu." Pokrčil rameny pan učitel.

Galathea se zadívala podobněji na to koště a odstranila špínu ze škrábanců na tom podivném nápise pod nápisem Kulový blesk.

,,Kulový blesk je príma košťátko." Řekla k nim.

,,Kulový blesk?" Ptala se nevěřícně slečna Astorie.

,,Jo a ještě se jmenuje jako můj hrdina Harry Potter. To je báječné. Mohla bych si ho nechat?" Ptala se Galathea.

Galathea viděla jak při vyslovení jména jejího košťátka vyvalil jak pan učitel, brácha i slečna Astorie oči a spadla jim brada.

,,Co je s vámi?" A postavila koště vedle sebe.

,,Theo, to není jméno toho koštěte, ale jejího majitele, to je koště Harryho Pottera, mého spolužáka." Řekl jí brácha Seamus.

,,Och fakt a můžu si ho i tak nechat. Je jak živé." Řekla Galathea a pustila koště z ruky a ono zůstalo stát jako voják v pozoru.

,,Košťátko hop." Řekla Galathea a koště skočilo o krok dopředu před bráchu, slečnu Astorii a pana učitele Draca.

Ti na něho vytáhli kouzelnické hůlky.

,,Pozor to koště ožilo." Řekl brácha.

,,Košťátko je hodné Seamusi. Poslouchá mne. Viď košťátko, že tomu tak je. Vrať se ke mně." Řekla Galathea. Koště odcupitalo na konečcích štětinek zpět k Galatheae. Však hůlky jako na nepřítele státu na něho zůstaly namířené. Podle Galathey hnusné.

,,Tři jednoho to je nefér, to vám neřekli." Dala ruce v bok, jako to dělávala její maminka, kdy se jí nelíbilo, že brácha pálí rachejtle na zahradě do kurníku mezi slepice.

Hůlky zmizeli, ale podezřívavé obličeje ne.

,,Co si o tom myslíš Malfoyji, to ty bys měl být odborník na košťata a famrpál?"Ptal se brácha.

,,Mě to koště a tvá segra děsí více než Potter." Otřásl pan učitel jako by měl jíst syrovou brokolici.

,,Tohle není normální ani pro závodní koště jako je Kulový blesk." Řekla slečna Astorie.

,,A koho se míníš zeptat Astorie, přece nám nikdo neuvěří, že závodní koště ožilo." Řekl pan učitel.

,,Já bych se šel zeptat Harryho, bylo to přece asi jeho koště, jestli něco neví o paranormálních jevech. Možná ho posedl duch, třeba například Alastora Moddyho." Řekl brácha.

To pana učitele a slečnu Astorii rozesmálo. Pak ironicky pan učitel pravil.

,,Pošuk Moddy by nikdy neposlechl desetiletou Finnigene, to by musel mít mozek obrácený v těle, někde mezi střevi."

,,Malfoyi jsi nechutný." Řekl brácha.

,,Ale možná si ho Potter nějak vylepšil zakázaným kouzlem a proto vyhrával. Jo bylo krásné by sebrat Nebelvírům ty poháry, které vyhrály." Leskly se panu učiteli zbožně oči nad tou představou.

,,Tak ho navštívíme a zeptáme se ho. Verunka se alespoň setká s budoucím strejdou." Řekla slečna Astorie a Galatheae se rozzářily oči. Ona se setká se slavným hrdinou jupí! Ten den je suproví. Jenom pan učitel Draco se tvářil mrzutě jako by pil kefír.

* * *

Molly Weasleyová si čím dál více připadala nepotřebná. Byla zrovna na návštěvě se svým manželem v bývalém Blackovském sídle a připadala si jako v jiném světě. Před lety to tu byl zpustlý nehostinný dům s mnoha nástrahami, které se ona pokoušela marně odstranit, ale dnes je to tu živé a krásné a to bez jejího přispění. Jako by svojí práci tenkrát dělala zbytečně. Nepoznávala to tu už od vchodu. Hned u vchodu byly dveře do pracovny a stěna kde byla madam Blacková, byla prostě stržená a byl tam obří otvor, kterým se vstupovalo do knihovny a následně do jídelny. Žádné dveře. Celá hala byla ve světlých barevných tonech a ze schodiště zmizeli skřetí hlavy a příšerný koberec. Bylo krásně nalakované a vše čistě umyté. Stojan z trolí nohy na deštníky také zmizel a místo toho tam byl normální kovový stojan dost moderního vzhledu s třemi nožkami s nějakou umělou hmotou na konci. Nehledě na to, že vstupní dveře byly červené a měly jako klepátko místo hadí hlavy, něco jako globus se světadíly. U dveří na WC byl botník a také zaparkovaný kočárek. Když vešla podle Harryho do jídelny a pak následně do kuchyně nestačila se divit, jak je to tu pěkné. Jako by to uhodila bomba do baráku a vše staré prostě nechala zmizet. Nová kuchyně byla ze sklepa přesunuta do přízemí a ze staré byla lektvaristická laboratoř a dílna u Merlinova díla. Její manžel obdivoval té mudlovské televizi se satelitním přijímačem a Harry mu ukazoval i kanály ze zahraničí jako například ruskou televizi stanici, kde viděla Molly po letech azbuku. Proč tak utráceli, přece některé staré věci z toho sídla byly v dobrém stavu. Harry jí pak vysvětloval, že on chtěl domu vdechnout nový život, který by se radikálně odlišoval od toho minulého a Siriuse by to určitě také nadchlo, kdyby to viděl. Provedl jí zbytkem domu společně s Ronem. Molly byla div živá nad prádelnou, kde měli ty elektrické věci jako je pračka, sušička a dokonce i žehlička byla na elektřinu. Pak to, co se nazývalo tepelné vytápění podlahy pomocí kouzla v koupelně. To Molly by náhodou ocenila i doma. Následovali jednotlivé pokoje, zatímco Hermiona vysvětlovala Arthurovi, jak funguje satelitní příjem. Pak Molly ještě se divila, co udělali se salonkem, kde byl slavný rodokmen Blackovského rodu. Oni si tam udělali posilovnu u Morgany. Jak řekl Harry, nikdo z nich kulečník nehraje a kouří jen Neville. Budoár by byl nadbytečný a posilovna jako pro budoucí bystrozory bude rozumnější. A rodokmen prostě strhli ze stěny jako madam Blackovou a spálily na zahradě v ohni, když pekli vuřty. Místo toho tam byla bílá stěna s protiplísňovou úpravou barvy neutrální bílé s ornamentem vinné révy. Dokonce i půda prokoukla a byla vyklizená. Střecha byla opravená a okna vyměněná za nová. Z kuchyně dokonce vedli dveře na dřevěnou terasu a z terasy po schodech do zahrady. Harry vysvětlil, že odvozili z baráku 6. vozíků sutě, když tu bourali a další 6 vozíků ze zahrady plevele a starých květin. Zatím jenom nemají dokončené koupelny a záchody. Chybí ještě fasáda domu a sklep, kde ani on neví co je. Hlavně když to podle Billa není nebezpečné pro Veroniku. Molly musela uznat, že Harry a Ron a neposlední řadě Neville Longbottom na tom domě makali hodně a musí uznat, že odvedli dobrou práci. Tohle byl reprezentativní barák, za který by se žádný kouzelník nestyděl. Ba naopak, tohle bylo moderní kouzelnické sídlo, kde se skloubila ach ta mudlovská techniká a kouzelnické výdobytky. Nehledě na to jak to tu bylo barevné a sladěné. Molly mohla jenom utřít slzu s malou Veronikou v náručí, že tu byla fakt nadbytečná, oni to zvládali i bez ní. Byla by také pomohla, ale ona byla fakt nadbytečná i Ronovi. Verunka byla hezoulinké miminko, to ano, ale nemělo maminku. Kdyby byl Neville Longbottom její syn, tak by ho hnala si najít nějakou slušnou dívku či ženu, která by byla náhradní maminkou Verunky a nestyděla by se za to. Akrát jeho matkou nebyla a tak mohla jenom být zkroušená, že v tomto případě fakt nic nařizovat nemůže. Arthur jí to rázně zatrhl a místo toho jí vlekl s Harrym ven do mudlovského světa do nějakého obchodu, kde si chtěl pořídit nový jídelní stůl pro Doupě. Přitom ona ještě chtěla zůstat.

* * *

Galathea se těšila potkat hrdiny Bradavické bitvy. Když jí slečna Astorie řekla, že tam bude i Ron Weasley, Hermiona Grangerová, Ginny Weasleyová a Neville Longbottom tak byla štěstím bez sebe. Skákala jako hopík do vzduchu a jenom brácha se nad tím vyděšeně tvářil, protože její košťátko dělalo to samé s ní. Oba dva už čekali v tom mentolově zeleném salonku na slečnu Astorii a pana učitele Draca, kteří se šli převléct.

Galathea stále přemýšlela co jim na jejím košťátku tak vadí? Je to přece kouzelné, tak by jí mělo jako čarodějku poslouchat, ne.

,,Konečně jsem se té trávy zbavil." Řekl nově oblečený pan učitel.

,,Draco máš něco v uchu." Řekla slečna Astorie a vytáhla mu odtud macatou žížalu.

Draco se zašklebil. Seamuse Finnigena a jeho malou sestru mu sám Belzebub dlužen. Kéž by měl ponětí kam tu harpii na koštěti zařadí. Rovnou by poslal varovný dopis řediteli koleje ohledně ní. Byla na koštěti horší kalibr než Harry Potter. A už teď se Draco domníval, že ho do kompostu shodila budoucí kapitánka jednoho z famrpálového týmu Bradavic, otázka kterého. Děs a hrůza bylo v očích Draca Malfoye to, že si záhadným způsobem ochočila Potterovo koště, jako by to byl domácí pes. Přitom to byl Kulový blesk, nejrychlejší koště od roku 1993. Zatím ho nic nedokázalo předhonit v rychlosti a to ani nejnovější Nimbus 2002 a to bylo co říct. Tak jak deseti letá může ovládat takové koště, když i Potter měl s tím zpočátku problém. Draco byl odhodlán přijít tomu na kloub, i když to znamenalo navštívit Pottera a ostatní. Prostě musel tu hořkou Bertikovu fazolku spolknout.

Ron si zrovna broukal veselou melodii od Green Day, žehlil v kuchyni na prkně prádlo a přitom poslouchal rádio. Harry byl stále někde s jeho rodiči v nějakém nábytkářském obchodě. Hermiona zavedla Billa do nějakého obchodu, protože chtěl Fleur koupit něco k jejím srpnovým narozeninám a Ginny nemohla u toho chybět, jak jinak. Neville si nahoře četl, zatímco Verča spala a on si dal do úkolu tu hromadu prádla vyžehlit. Žehlení a praní byly asi jediné domácí práce, které ho bavili. Krásně to vyčistilo hlavu.

Málem by si nevšiml, že se rozhořel neočekávaně plamen v krbu a z něho začali vystupovat postavy.

Ron položil žehličku a vypnul jí ze zásuvky a šáhl do kapsy pro hůlku, ale pak uviděl, že je to jenom Seamus. Okorát ještě k tomu za ním následovala Astorie a nějaká malá holčina s koštětem a naposled u Merlinových děravých ponožek Malfoy! Co ten tu dělá? A co má co dočinění se Seamusem?

,,Čau Rone." Pozdravil ho Seamus a pak se zeptal.

,,Ty žehlíš? To je Hermiona nemocná?"

,,Ne já tohle dělám normálně, ale co tu děláš a ty Astorie a kdo je ta malá holka a co tu dělá u Morgany Malfoy. Tebe sem nikdo nezval." Zamračil se Ron.

,,Ty jsi nový domácí skřítek Pottera Weasley?"Ptal se Malfoy.

Ron se zamračil ještě víc, ale potlačil nutkání Malfoyi rozbít držku rozpálenou žehličkou a měl na paměti slova paní psycholožky Stewardová, že provokatéři jsou jenom psy, kteří štěkají, ale nekoušou. Horší jsou lidé, co nemluví a do té kategorie Malfoy definitivně nespadal. Ten mluvil někdy víc než svého času Levandule Brownová. Takže bude lepší na něho použít slova, než se s ním prát. Zbytečně by se ponížil před slečnou Astorií a to Ron nechtěl udělat.

,,Ne my jsme dům, kde na mírné a lehké domácí práce není skřítka třeba. Naše ruce a mozková kůra jsou natolik vyspělé, že to zvládají sami. Proto jsme Kráturu poslali do Bradavic. To, že ty toho nejsi schopen, vypovídá jenom o tvém stupni vývoje." Mínil Ron a stále se díval na nejmladšího člena kompanie a koště v jeho rukách. Zdálo se mu povědomé.

Až pak se otočil na Malfoye, který na něho koukal jak vyjevené tele. Ron si až s velkým potěšením ten výraz užíval. Jak dobře, že souhlasil s těmi sezeními u paní psycholožky a tím, že si něco přečetl z knížek, které dostal Neville kvůli Veronice. Velice poučné a výživné čtení.

,,Rone tys sežral Hermioně mozek, že mluvíš jako ona?" Ptal se udiveně Seamus.

,,Copak jsem kanibal Seamusi? Nikoliv, jenom jsem kvůli bystrozorskému výcviku musel na doporučení vedoucího kadetky dojít k psycholožce. Teď tam chodím pravidelně a netrpím tak často nočníma můrami a ona mi mimo jiné pomáhá zvládat někdy moje nadbytečné emoce. To jako bystrozor fakt nebudu potřebovat, lepší je chladná hlava než papiňák, jako jsem někdy já. A také jsem si přečetl pár kapitol o vývoji mozku během života z knížek ohledně miminek, které dostal od Hermiony Neville. Zajímavé čtení Seamusi." Vysvětlil Ron.

To už na něho podobně blbě jako Malfoy čuměl i Seamus. No tak Seamusi, jenom kvůli tomu, že jsem si něco přečet se nemusíš tvářit, jako po kouzlu zapomeň. Pomyslel si Ron.

,,To je dobře Ronalde, že se dáváš do sebe. Moc ti to přeji, aby byl bystrozorem." Řekl Astorie a přivítala se s ním, že ho srdečně objala, a když se sklonil tak mu dala i pusu na tvář.

,,Také tě rád vidím Astorie." Řekl Ron a až se skoro rozesmál nad ksichetem Malfoye, který prostě jednoduše hlásil jediné, a to, že žárlí jako starý žárlivec.

Ještě jí něžně políbil ruku jako džentlmen a musel uznat, že hodiny etikety u paní psycholožky se vyplatily. Jo být džentlmen se vyplácí, zvláště, když kvůli tomu Malfoy brunátní jako Harryho strýc Vernon. Jen si to sežer Malfoyi i s úroky! Nemůžeš být jediný muž v životě Astorie a to holt musíš skousnout. Pomyslel si Ron vesele.

V tom do kuchyně vstoupil i Neville s malou Verčou v náručí, která brečela.

,,No jo Verčo, však já ti tu láhev udělám. Tak prosím, nebreč beruško." Konejšil jí Neville.

,,Ach tady je má rozkošná neteřinka." Řekla Astorie nadšeně.

Neville se otočil a uviděl návštěvu, jenž přišla neohlášená.

,,Co tu děláš Astorie, a ty Seamusi a hlavně co tu dělá u všech všudy Malfoy a kdo je ta malá s vámi?" Ptal se Neville a o trochu víc přitiskl k sobě Verču. Malfoyi nevěřil ani dobrý den.

,,Vlastně jsme šli za Harrym kvůli jednomu problému." Řekl Seamus a sklopil zrak. Stále se cítil i přes omluvu Nevilloviv jeho přítomnosti špatně. Neměl mu mazat vzpomínky.

,,Za Harrym, tak to máte smůlu, ten vyrazil před zhruba…" Ron se odmlčel a podíval na kuchyňské hodiny.

,,Před hodinou na nákupy do jednoho obchoďáku. Taťka si umanul koupit konečně nový jídelní stůl do Doupěte." Řekl Ron.

,,Sakra." Řekl jenom Draco Malfoy.

,,A o jaký problém se jedná?" Ptal se Neville a předal Verču Astorii, aby mohl udělat pro ni láhev mléka. Te na rozdíl od Malfyoe věřil.

,,Našli jsme Harryho Kulový blesk mezi věcmi z Malfoy Manor." Řekl Seamus.

,,Vážně. Harry ho ztratil během toho přesunu do Doupěte minulé léto. To si přítelíčkové tvého otce Malfoyi udělali tenkrát z koštěte válečnou kořist?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Co já vím, co tam natahali za krámy. Já i můj otec jsme nebyli nadšení, když si ten hadizmrd dělal z našeho sídla boudu pro psy. Je to stále sídlo rodiny Malfoyů a ne útulek pro tu špinavou pakáž jaká byla mezi Smrtijedy. Takže nevím, že se tam dostalo i Pottera koště. Já myslel, že ho má i poté. Stejně jsme ty všechny křápy neodklidily. Matka mi to zatím nedovolila." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Neboj Draco já s tvojí maminkou promluvím a určitě nám dovolí Malfoy Manor uklidit." Řekla Astorie.

Draco zbledl. O jé co jsem to řekl. Těď budu ještě muset uklízet celý barák a ne jenom zahradu, jak si umanula matka s Astorii před měsícem, že já raději nedržel hubu.

,,To bude jistě zábava, jestli tam budou další košťata. Mohu pomáhat?" Ptala se Galathea.

,,Jistě, že budeš moct pomoci Galatheo, viď Draco, čím víc nás bude tím lépe a rychleji to bude." Usmála se Astorie.

Ten se jenom kysele šklebil a Seamus nápodobně, protože už předvídal, co se dalšího stane.

,,A ty Seamusi klidně můžeš také pomoci. Co říkáš Galathea, pomůže nám tvůj bratr?" Ptala se Astorie.

Galathea se usmála a podle Nevilla a Rona nasadila úsměv, z kterého by se lekla i Umbrigrová.

,,Ale jistě slečno Astorie, můj brácha je moc hodný gentlmen, viď Seamusi, že pomůžeš?" A zamrkla na něho jako porcelánová panenka. Seamus se ocitl v pasti a proklínal všechny svaté, že má zrovna takovou malou setru jako je Galathea. Jestli ta se nedostane do Zmijozelu, tak prohlásí Moudrý klobouk za Bláznivý klobouk.

,,Takže ty jsi malá sestřička Seamuse?"Ptal se Neville Galathey.

,,Ano přesně tak, celým jménem Galathea Magdaléna Finnigenová. Těší mě." Řekla a udělala pukrle jako princezna.

Ron byl překvapen, že se jim Seamus nikdy nezmínil ani slovem, že má malou sestřičku.

,,Také mě těší slečno Finnigenová. Jinak já jsem Ronald Weasley, ale klidně mi říkej Rone."

,,A velitel Weasley, ráda vás poznávám. Brácha o vás dost mluví. Je to pravda, že jste smetl kouzelným valem od Prasinek tucet Smrtijedů?"Ptala se ihned Galathea.

Ron se podíval na Seamuse zamračeně. Finnigene, co jsi jí napovídal za povídačky?! On nikdy velitel nebyl. To s těmi Prasinkami je sice pravda, ale spíš to byla z nouze cnost, pokud chtěli udržet evakuační koridor.

,,První není pravda slečno, velitel by zde Neville a ne já a co se týče toho druhého tak to je pravda, ale udělal jsem to proto, abych zachránil prchající studenty Bradavic a ne abych vymazal z povrchu zemského Smrtijedy." Vysvětlil jí Ron.

,,Ach tak, asi budu muset bráchovi koupit tričko s nápisem nemám vykládat bludy. Ten si fakt myslí, že tohle koště posedl duch nějakého Alastora Moddyho. Však i pan učitel Draco myslí, že je to blbost." Mínila Galathea.

Seamusovi bylo k pláči, celá jeho postava staršího rozumného bratra jde ke dnu. Galathea z něho dělá zase jednou osla.

,,Posednuté koště mrtvým kouzelníkem, tak to jsem ještě neslyšel." Řekl Neville a podíval se úsměškem na Seamuse.

,,No brácha, pan učitel Draco a slečna Astorie mě učili létat na koštěti, zatímco taťka vyrazil s paní Malfoyovou na nějaký koncert do Irska. Bohužel jsem během toho vyučování pana učitele Draca a slečnu Astorii omylem shodila z koštěte a oni spadli do kompostu. Od té chvíle si myslejí, že mé koště není normální." Řekla Galathea.

Ron povyskočilo obočí. Ten prcek shodil z koštěte Malfoye?! Tak to se nepovedlo za sedum let pomalu ani Harrymu. Podíval se na Malfoye, který vypadal nasraně a Astorie byla růžová ve tvářích. Takže to musí být pravda.

,,Aha a proč podle nich není tvé koště normální?" Ptal se Ron.

Na to Galathea ,,prostě mě poslouchá na slovo. Je přece kouzelné, tak by přece mělo ne?"

,,Jak poslouchá?" Ptal se Ron zvídavě. Zaujalo ho to.

,,Já to ukážu tedy." Zazubila se Galathea na Rona a odstoupila od svého koštěte dál.

,,Košťátko stůj." Řekla a pustila ho z ruky. Koště stálo v pozoru jako voják.

Neville byl překvapen, tohle nikdy neviděl a to ani u Harryho. Málem by mu vypadla z ruky hotová láhev pro Verču.

,,Košťátko ke mně." Řekla Galathea a koště k ní přiskočilo.

To už se o Nevilla pokoušeli mdloby. Jak je tohle u Merlina možné. Vedle Ron se však na celé kolo rozesmál. Neville asi tak jako ostatní nevěděli, proč se tak směje. To mu přeskočilo nebo co?

,,Proč se směješ Weasley?"Ptal se Draco Malfoy.

Ron se uklidnil a povídal.

,,Ale nic Malfoyi, jenom se divím, že ani jeden z vás na to nepřišel, přitom všichni jste z kouzelnických rodin a znáte magii od plenek. Tohle co tady slečna Galathea předvádí je učivo prvního ročníku v Bradavicích. Ale vám to asi mozek už dávno vypustil z hlavy." Řekl Ron.

,,Co jako to má být?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy a cítil se uražen.

,,Magie jména." Řekl Ron a řekl podobně jako Galathea.

,,Košťátko ke mně!"

Koště se otočilo a pak odskákalo k Ronovi.

,,Jaká magie?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy zpitoměle.

,,Magie jména Malfoyi, ta nejtriviálnější magie na světě. Dáš magickému předmětu jméno a on tě pak poslouchá na slovo, pokud z tebe cítí magii. Až moc dobře si vzpomínám, když mi bylo sedm, jak Fred a George pojmenovalo maminčiny magické pletací jehlice Betty a Sandy a ona je pak musela tak oslovovat než jí táta koupil nový. Jo tohle nám přece profesorka McGonagolová vysvětlovala v prváku někdy už v říjnu nebo v listopadu Malfoy, měl jí poslouchat. Prostě teď Harryho Kulový Blesk je Košťátko." Vysvětlil Ron a všichni kromě Galatheay na něho čučeli s otevřenou hubou.

Ron musel uznat, že rada paní psycholožky se vyplatila. Přece nemusí dělat ze sebe hloupého, když není. I on něco ví, tak ať to řekne a nestydí se za vědomosti. To je nejhorší vlastnost umět něco a stydět se za to a nepředvést to.

Draco Malfoy si připadal jako ve špatném filmu. Weasley z něho právě udělal největšího blbce pod sluncem. Magie jména, magie tak stará jako sám kouzelnický svět a on jí nepoznal a nepřišel na to. Už měl delší dobu pocit, že je tak jedině všem za vola a Weasley mu to rovnou právě vmetl do tváře. Otočil se na podpatku a přes krb odletaxoval do Malfoy Manor, kde se zavřel ve svém pokoji a plácnul sebou do postele a strčil hlavu pod polštář, aby nikdo neslyšel a neviděl, že se rozbrečel.

* * *

Pansy Parkinsnová myla poslední šálek této směny, když se ozval zvonek u vstupu do bufetu, kde pracovala pod falešným jménem Leontýna Montec a vstoupil poslední zákazník, jak doufala. Za třicet minut měla jít domů pod rozsvícenými lampami ostrova. Byla ráda, že tu práci dostala a vzhledem maličkosti ostrova tak se jí tu i líbilo. Hughtown bylo ospalé město, i když sem turisté jezdili, ale to byli mudlové a ne kouzeníci a ona měla svatý pokoj. Sice věděla, jak dopadla bitva a i jisté maličkosti z toho co se dělo poté, ale ona už domů nechtěla. Nikdo by tam na ni nečekal a ona nechtěla být kouzelníkům Velké Britanie na očích jako dcera Smrtijedů. To si mohla fakt odpustit, aby se na ni dívali jako na odpad. Proto tu na tom ostrůvku zůstala. Vlastně to byl největší ostrov souostroví Scilly, ale byl dost malý a měl jenom jedno pořádné město a jednu vesničku. Hůlku měla odloženou v zásuvce nočního stolku v jejím malém baráčku nedaleko pobřeží, který byl od dob její babičky z tatínkovy strany ve vlastnictví rodiny. Kdysi patřil guvernantce její babičky a ta po své smrti to odkázala právě babičce a teď se sem uchýlila do bezpečí Pansy alias Leontýna. Vlastně to byl záchranný plán její skřítky, která za ní položila život. Ann, jak se jmenovala byla pohřbena v zahradě pod velkým kvetoucím keřem kamelie jak si řekla sama, než umřela. Pansy jí byla tak vděčná, že jí to přání vyplnila a ten hrob kouzly vykopala a pohřbily jí tam. Přece jenom Ann jí zachránila před těmi matichorami život. Dokonce jí tam vykouzlila náhrobek s nápisem Ann. Ať si mudlovští sousedé třeba myslí, že je to pes nebo kočka, Pansy to bylo jedno.

Pansy sem celkem rychle zapadla. Obarvila si svoje vlasy na tmavší blond. Chtěla vyzkoušet být blondýna a začala nosit brýle, které předtím nenosila, ačkoliv podle léčitele měla. No dost ničení očí, už nemusím se dívat na toho slepýše Pottera, tak si nebudu ničit oči. Změnila si jméno na Leontýna. Z peněz, které dostala za prodané šperky si koupila pohodlné oblečení a začala makat v bufetu.

Dnes měla večerní směnu, tedy od čtyř do půlnoci jako každý pátek. Brala to proto, že ráda v sobotu vyspávala a mohla zde v bufetu být celkem až na hosty o samotě a koukat se na tu mudlovskou televizi, kterou tu měli a poslouchat rádio.

Podívala se na posledního zákazníka otráveně. Byl poněkud zanedbaného zvnějšku a byl to rozhodně černoch. Pansy chvilku váhala, když usedl k jednomu stolu u okna, jestli má vůbec k němu jít. Vypadal jako divoké zvíře. Stará bunda, která pamatovala lepší časy, s nápisem Manchestr Unity, staré na koleni roztrhlé džíny a vyčuhující šedé tričko, rozdrbané vlasy a zacuchané dlouhé vousy.. No to bude asi bezdomovec, pomyslela si Pansy.

Ale když si přejela hlavou obličeje místních pobudů tak nikdo takový se jí nevybavil. Ten asi nebude zdejší. Jak se ten člověk sem tedy dostal. Trajekty sem sice jezdily každý den, ale snad by se mořští vlci všimli, že mají na palubě mořskou krysu a předali jí té mudlovské polici či pobřežní stráži.

Bude mít vůbec na zaplacení? Pansy o tom silně pochybovala, ale nezapomněla, za co jí tu platí a tak se šla toho muže zeptat, jestli bude něco k pití a jídlu.

,,Budete si něco přát pane?" Zeptala se Pansy.

,,Vod..ů!" Hrkl muž a omdlel a spadl ze židle na podlahu. Pansy se lekla. Tak tohle se jí ještě během směny nestalo, aby tu někdo omdlel. Instikt jí však velel, aby tomu člověku pomohla. Klekla si k němu a zkontrolovala, jestli vůbec žije. Pak pádila do malé kuchyňky za pultem, kde byla lékárnička a popadla i mokrý ručník. Ručník dala pod hlavu muže a všimla si přitom, že má něco tvrdého v rukávu bundy. Vytáhla ten předmět a děsně se lekla za ten den podruhé. Byla to kouzelnická hůlka. Ten muž byl kouzelník!

Má mu pomoci, není to nějaký přisluhovač toho zmetka, který vyhladil její rodinu a nebo bystrozor, který chce za každou cenu oddělat všechny, kteří měli s Smrtijedy něco společného. Pansy se podívala znovu do toho obličeje a zdál se jí nějak povědomý. Och kdyby nebylo toho vousu, tak by možná věděla, ale takto si byla prdlačku jistá, kam ho zařadit.

Podívala se kolem sebe a letmo z okna bufetu jestli někdo nejde a začala šacovat kapsy toho muže.

Chlapi a kapsy, tak to byla kapitola sama pro sebe. Ti tam vždy nosili vše možné a nemožné. Nejčastěji hovadiny a sladkosti. Našla ženský kapesníček se zajíčky, který byl dost potrhaný, dále galeon staršího vydání, hm rok 1980, něco takové už dlouhou dobu v ruce Pansy neměla a pak konečně něco našla, co jí zaujalo nebo spíš vyděsilo. Byla to medaile a ne ledajaká, ale Merlinův řád třetí třídy z roku 1998! Obrátila medaily na rub a vykřikla. Bylo tam do medaile vyryto.

,,Tohle měla patřit Levanduly Brownové matce mého dítěte, ne mne. Dean Thomas."

Pansy se obrátila na omdlelého a pomyslela si. Co u Merlina se stalo s Thomasem?

* * *

Dean se probudil s pocitem, že leží na něčem extrémně měkkém, jako byla matrace. To přece nemohlo být. On byl přece bez práce, bez střechy nad hlavou a skoro bez peněz. Spal, kde se dalo a nechtěl lézt kamarádům a vzdáleným příbuzným do peněz.

,,Ach už jsi ses probudil." Ozval se ženský poblíž něho. Dean chvilku uvažoval, jestli nenalezl útočiště u nějaké štětky, ale on se přece přemístil na nějaké ostrovy, kde snad to ani neměli.

Prudce se zvedl, ale zamotala se mu hlava a musel se znovu položit.

,,Ne tak zhurta Thomasi, máš v sobě méně vody než Kaspik." Řekl znovu ten hlas a Dean se zase zvedl. Jak věděla ta osoba jeho příjmení? Uviděl blondýnku s dlouhými vlasy v tlustém neohrabaném copu a hnědými očima za oválnými brýlemi a malým nosem. Měla na sobě modré tepláky a vytahané růžové tričko s nápisem Smile v křiklavé žluté. Na nohou měla chlupaté pantofle také růžové barvy.

,,Tady a vypít celý!" Řekla rozkazem a podala mu hospodský půlitr s čajem.

Dean ho vyžahl celý, jakou žízeň měl, takže ani nepřemýšlel, kdo je ta dobračka je.

,,Lepší?" Ptala se ta blondýnka.

,,Jo, kdo jste a jak znáte mé příjmení?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Phe to jsem tak lehce zapomenutelná? Já snad začnu litovat toho, že jsem se odbarvila vlasy Thomasi." Řekla sklonila se k němu.

Dean měl až teď tu možnost si jí pořádně prohlédnout.

,,Víš kdysi bych řekla, že by bylo lepší tě jako mudlorozeného nechat zhebnout, ale teď stejně žiji mezi mudly, takže bylo dost neomalené tě nechat zemřít, když jsme oba přežili tu bitvu o ten pomyslný magický hrad jinak plný většinou pitomců. Co ty Nebelvíre už ti doklaplo, kdo jsem?" Řekla ta osoba a pozvedla důležitě svoje brýle výš.

Dean stále úplně nevěděl kdo to je, ale mluvila jako osoba, která chodila do Zmijozelu a jako někdo s těch čistokrevných pitomců, ale jinak jak koukal, vypadala na mudlorozenou. Vždyť tu měla normálně zařízené bydlení i s lednicí, jak si všiml v té místnosti, která sloužila jako jídelna kuchyně a obývák dohromady ve venkovském stylu. On celou dobu ležel očividně na gauči, ale měkkém a pohodlném gauči.

Pak se podíval zpět na blondýnku a došlu mu, u koho se to ocitl. Tak malý nos měla jediná osoba mezi holkami. Pansy Parkinsnová!

Ano podle všeho přežila, ale až do teď nikdo netušil, kde může být. Prostě spadala do kategorie pohřešovaných po bitvě o Bradavice jako Lilith Monnová, Su Lieová, Dafné Greengrásová, Gregory Goyle a Teodore Nott, když počítal jeho ročník a ne z ostatních ročníku pod nimi.

Hleděl kolem sebe a snažil se upamatovat, co se s Pansy Parkinsnovou během bitvy vlastně stalo a kdy zmizela? Pak si vzpomněl na proces s Dracem Malfoyem u Starostolce, kde ten vypovídal, že Parkisnovy byli předhozeny mozkomorům a maticorám. Pansy jako jediná se zachránila tím, že zavolala svojí skřítku a ta jí někam jen tak přemístila. Nikdo nevěděl kam a to ani Malfoy. Pansy Parkinsnová tedy vděčila život podobně jako on, Harry, Hermiona, Ron a Lenka skřítkovy. Akorát u něho to byl Dobby doopravdy svobodný skřítek a hrdina mezi kouzelníky jako byl on a mezi skřítky obecně, a hlavně Bradavickými. Nebýt jeho tak by byl zůstal jako vězeň té krůty Bellatrix a byl by žrádlo pro vlkodlaka.

Pansy se vrátila do toho pokoje, kde byl on a měl v ruce tác s nějakými lavičkami a přes ruku pověšený ručník.

,,Můžeš mi Thomasi prozradit, jak ti dovedlo se tak zrujnovat, že vypadáš jako Mundugus Flether, Merline, dokonce i tak cítit. To si skovotoval v Londýnské kanalizační síti, že jsi cítit jako hovnocuc?" Nakrčila nos Pansy.

Teď už si byl Dean jistý, že má před sebou Pansy Parkinsnovou. Takto nakrčit nos, že vypadal, jako čumák buldoka uměla jenom ona nehledě na její pohrdavý výraz typicky Zmijozelský, který i přes ty brýle neztratil na lesku.

* * *

Neville Longbottom kráčel Bradavickými chodbami do ředitelny. Na doporučení Hermiony svázal nějakou nalezenou stužkou svoje vlasy dozadu a vzal si na sebe košili a sako, i když k zlosti Hermiony a Ginny si vzal na sebe pohodlnější džíny místo nějakým nóbl černých kalhot. Přece nejde na pohřeb, ale pracovní pohovor, tak proč být celý v černé! To by mu moc neslušelo.

Bylo ironické, že jeho dokončující pracovní pohovor bude vést se svojí bývalou profesorkou a kolejní ředitelkou Minervou McGonagolovou. Naštěstí mohl Neville říct, že u něho měla tato osoba spíše plus než mínus. I když bůh víc co si o něm myslela po tom, co řekl na ošetřovně. Jo a to drahá Minerva McGonagolová neví zdaleka vše, to by ho asi na škole moc nechtěla. Neville byl rád, že tu může být, Bradavice stejně jako Harry považoval za druhý domov, tady místo, kam se člověk rád vrací, i když tu zažil i nepěkné věci a hodně smrti. No asi tak od poloviny prvního ročníku si občas přál ke hvězdám, proč nemůže mít za babičku Minervu McGonagolovou místo jeho vlastní babičky Augusty Longbottomové. Paní profesorka byla vždy milá, ochotná a nikdy mu nebránila v jeho rozhodnutí, což Neville u ní zbožňoval. Nehnala ho do bystrozorství jako jeho vlastní babička, která na tom trvala i po té, co bylo jasné, že na to lektvary nemá prostě. Té fakt už to strašilo na majáku. Jo a zase mu poslala huláka. Kdyby ho Harry zlostí nepodpálil, tak by asi všem utrhal uši. Verču to jedině tak rozplakalo a jeho nasralo, jaké bláznivé a šílené věci na něho řvala. Měl z toho takovou náladu, že si místo jedné cigarety dal rovnou dvě. Alespoň se uklidnil natolik na dnešek, že stál vzpřímeně a netřásla se mu ruka, když klepal na dveře ředitelny.

,,Dále." Ozvalo se hned dvojitě.

Neville však věděl, že tam mimo paní ředitelky jistě čeká na něho i Ponoma Pýtrová, jeho alma máter ohledně bylinkářství. Vstoupil a hned za sebou máchnutím hůlky zavřel.

,,Dobrý den paní ředitelko McGonagolová a i vám Ponomo." Řekl Neville.

,,Zdravím tě Neville. Doufám, že maličké se daří dobře. Jak jsem zaslechla, tak si ses neočekávaně stal nedávno tatínkem." Řekla s úsměvem paní profesorka Ponoma Pýtrová a srdečně ho objala. A to ačkoliv mu sahala jenom k náprsní kapse jeho saka. Až moc si dobře pamatoval, kdy svojí profesorku Bylinkářství přerostl, někdy na konci čtvrtého ročníku. Pak si padal ruku i s Minervou McGonagolovou. U ní to bylo později, kdy zjistil, že ona musí pozvednout oči, aby mu hleděla do očí. Někdy na začátku šestého ročníku, ale přesně to Neville nedokázal však říct. Mezi tehdejší Minervou McGonagolovou a tou dnešní byl však rozdíl. A to stáří. Paní ředitelka dnes už, za ty roky neuvěřitelně zestárla, díky všem těm ztrátám kolegů a žáků během války, že její kdysi jenom mírně stříbrné a jinak černé jak uhel vlasy byl dnes spíše skoro bílé a jenom místy šedé, jako u profesora Filliuse Kratiknota.

,,Verče se daří dobře, teď jí má na starosti Hermiona, společně s Teddym, jak jsem slyšel tak madam Tonsková má nějak problémy se zuby poslední dobou, už zase letěla kvůli tomu k léčiteli. Nějaký zánět nebo tak nějak." Řekl Neville.

,,Chudák Androméda, jako by za ten rok neměla dost, teď jí ještě berou zuby." Řekla Ponoma Pýtrová.

,,No co padesátka jí klepe na dveře, tak to už zubiska můžou zlobit. Však o tom se bavit teď nehodlám, jinak by mě bolela moje zubní náhrada a moje poslední pravé zuby. Takže pane Longbottome jste stále rozhodnut se k nám připojit?" Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Ano." Odpověděl Neville.

,,Tak si k nám přisedněte." Řekla paní ředitelka a sedla si na křeslo, které kdysi patřilo Albusi Brumbálovi a pak na jediný necelý rok Severusi Snapovi. I přes to, že byl ředitel necelý rok, měl podobně jako Albus Brumbál portrét. A oba portréty byli pověšené rovnou za křeslem Minervy McGonagolové.

Snape se pochopitelně na Nevilla mračil, jako vždy, ale Nevillovi už to nijak nevadilo. Snape se nikdy pořádně neusmál, takže se určitě nedokázal tvářit jinak. Albus Brumbál se pro změnu bevelontně naivně a skoro andělsky usmíval jako ta reklama na Cocalu z Ameriky, kde je vyobrazený Santa Clause. Jenom Albus Brumbál byl na Santu hubeňour, to by si musel přivlastnit Křiklanovo břicho.

Nevillovi bylo z výrazu Albuse Brumbála tak jedině blbě a na blití, vzhledem k jeho manipulativní osobnosti, která vlastně za celou válku svou pánbíčkářskou povahou, znalce všeho a ničeho, způsobil.

Poslal nejednoho kouzelníka na smrt a stále dokola až do smrti a i po ní říkal, že je to pro jejich dobrou. Hoboulec a starý hovno, pro jejich dobro, spíš pro to jeho. Neville se dověděl z rozhovoru s Harrym, ze vzpomínek z myslánky od Severuse Snapa a Remuse Lupina a neposlední řadě z rozhovoru s panem ministrem Kinsley Pastorkem, že Albus Brumbál byl závislák na šachách, horší než Ron Weasley, který si celou hru přenesl do reálného světa takovým způsobem, že s nich udělal pitomé pěšáky. Málem na to doplatil i Harry nebýt Snapa, který ho včas zastavil a místo něho položil život.

Kdyby celý život Toma Radlla alias Voldemorta nedráždil jako zmiji bosou nohou, tak by po jeho smrti všichni nepocítili zlost toho šmejda na vlastní pěst. Proto byl Neville rád, že nová paní ředitelka vzala tomu řečníkovi o tisících kvetoucích lžích a polopravd v obraze hlas. To jeho chlapče, by asi už Neville poté co se stalo o bitvě, neskousl a Brumbála podpálil a opekl by si něm uzenky. Bylo ironické, že nevydá ani hlásku do konce své existence svého obrazu a přitom řečnil se smrtí v zadku a dělal jak z Harryho tak z Draca Malfoy úplné blbečky, jenom aby své smrti dal punc dramatičnostii a ze Snapa udělal vraha, jenom aby, něho nasadil Voldosráče, jako lovce na ovci. Fakt záživné drama jako ve státní opeře, když hrají McBetha nebo krále Liera nebo Hamleta, ale tohle byla realita. Ne z Albuse Brumbála neměli dělat ředitele školy, ale spíše cirkusu nebo divadla, tam by se více hodil. Pomyslel si Neville kysele.

,,Jak jistě už víte pane Longbottome, v pozici asistenta paní profesorky Ponomy Pýtrové, profesorky Bylinkářství v Bradavicích, vedoucí koleje Mrzimoru a zástupkyně mne tady ředitelky by se, co se týče pracovního úvazku jednalo o 20 hodin týdně. Z toho čtyři hodiny učební jako vyučující prvních ročníků a 16 hodin tedy 8hodin denně o víkendech jako správce skleníkových učeben a skleníků a dozor nad studenty, kteří porušili školní řád během dozoru Ponomy o hodinách či po večerce. Doufám, že s tím počítáte vzhledem, k vašim rodičovským povinnostem?" Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Ano počítám s tím a mám zajištěné hlídání. Takže z mé strany žádný problém to není paní McGonagolová." Řekl Neville.

,,Klidně mi říkejte Minervo, stejně budete kolegou." Máchla nad tím rukou nad tím Minerva McGonagolová. Neville viděl, jak Severus Snape ve svém obraze vypadal, že je mu špatně od žaludku z toho, že on tu bude člen učitelského sboru. Však vy už se pane Snape už jeho obávat nemusíte, když jste po smrti a už neučíte, já už ubližova vaší mozkové kůře nebudu.

,,Dobrá, jak si přejete Minervo, tak mi prosím říkejte Neville." Řekl s úsměvem Neville.

Takže si mohl co se ohledně vykání i paní ředitelku škrtnout se seznamu. Už mu tam zbývala jenom Sybila Traveliová, Rolanda Hochová a Argus Filsh, jinak už si s ním každý z učitelského sboru tykal. Snad krom těch nových profesorů co přijdou učit OPČM, Přeměnování a Studium mudlovské kultury, jak věděl Neville.

,,Dobře ohledně rozložení vašich hodin s prvním ročníkem se dozvíte nejpozději za týden, ještě nemám odpověď od Sybily z její Tibetské tůry a zdravotní zprávu od Rolandy, takže nemám ještě dodělaný rozvrh hodin, za což se Neville omlouvám." Řekla Minerva s povzdechem.

,,Ehm vidím Minervo. Co je s paní Hochovou?" Ptal se Neville, který ani nevěděl, že je profesorka Hochová nemocná.

,,Ale je z ní zle. Při kontrole jí léčitelé našli rakovinu prsu. Nevím doposud jestli se vrátí nebo ne a jak to bude s vyučováním. Jak vidíte, kolego, jsme tu jenom na výletě na tomto světě." Řekla Minerva a sundala si brýle a podala pracovní smlouvu Nevillovi.

Ten se zamračil. Paní Hochová rozhodně podle diagnózy, kterou jmenovala Minerva nebyla na tom zdravotně dobře. Neville si omylem přečetl, jisté pasáže z knížky, co si kvůli Georgově nemoci sehnala Hermiona, aby to vysvětlila jeho rodině a tam bylo i o rakovině prsu. Nic pěkného, spíš z toho šel mráz po zádech Nevillovi.

,,To si nikdy Rolanda nezasloužila, je příliš mladá, není jí ani padesát." Řekla Ponoma.

V tom do ředitelny vlítla sova s psaním na noze.

,,Mi o čertu a čert sem vletí. To je psaní od Munga." Řekla Minerva sejmula psaní z nohy sovy a ta hned odletěla. S roztřesenými rukami si ho otevřela a potichu přečetla sama pro sebe. Pak vzdychla a řekla.

,, A je to potvrzený. Rolanda se šla se svou nemocí léčit. Tento rok se rozhodně nevrátí, bůh a čert ví, jestli vůbec. Co já si počnu, měsíc a pár dní do začátku školního roku a já nemám nikoho, kdo by učil děti létat na koštěti a vedl famfrpálovou ligu. A profesionální liga teď v plném proudu a budou hrát až do listopadu, takže nikdo ani z Kudleyských kanonýrů sem nepůjde. Severusi nevíš radu?" Ptala se paní ředitelka svého přímého předchůdce.

,,Mě se neptej Minervo, já těžko budu z obrazu učit létat na koštěti a nikomu bych to z učitelského sboru nesvěřil. Ten Gilbratalec je podle mě falešný pětník jako Lockhart. Špatná volba Minervo podle mě." Řekl Snape ze svého obrazu.

,,Ale koho tam dát. Já sice mám profesora OPČM, ale za to řeším profesora létání, na rozdíl od vás s Albusem. Copak někdo proklel pro změnu létání? Nemůžeme to přece vyřadit z rozvrhu, to nejde." Ptala se Minerva.

,,Škoda, že Oliver Wodd skončil na vozíku, ten by tu jistě rád učil." Povzdechla si Ponoma.

,,Mohu něco navrhnout?" Ptal se Neville.

Sice ta osoba být tu, by ho na místě uškrtila nebo proklela, ale za pokus to stojí, ne?

,,Budu ráda za každý nápad Neville." Řekla Minerva a četla si ještě podruhé dopis od Munga.

,,Já bych se zeptal Draca Malfoye jestli by nechtěl učit létání v Bradavicích. Jo zní to šíleně, ale on přece jenom patřil mezi nejlepší letce ročníku po Harrym a oba byli kapitáni kolejních družstev, takže umí vést i lidi. Jestli s tím souhlasíte." Řekl Neville.

Albus Brumbál v obraze otevřel překvapeně hubu a Severus Snape se ve svém křesle překlonil dopředu, jako by si myslel, že se přeslechl a Minerva se zapřela do své židle.

,,A co tě vedlo k tomu názoru Neville, jestli se nemýlím, tak Draca Malfyoe nesnášíš?" Ptala se Ponoma.

,,Jo to je pravda, ale nějak ho vydržet musím, kvůli Astorii a Verče. A jedna osoba ho označila už za úžasného učitele létání." Řekl Neville a pokračoval tím, co vyprávěla o učení létání Galathea, malá sestra Seamuse a připojil i tu věc kompostem a koštětem Kulový blesk a Wronskyho fintou. Na konci se tvářil pobaveně i portrét Seaveruse Snapa a Neville by se klidně vsadil, že mu cukají koutky. To Minerva a Ponoma se smály, až se za břicho popadaly. Neville byl rád, že je rozesmál. I po válce se spíš vyskytovaly smutné záležitostí než nějaké veselé.

,,Neville ani nevíš jak, jsem tohle potřebovala. Už jsem se takto dlouho nezasmála. Lituji pana Malfoye a slečnu Greengrásovou, že skončili v kompostu a už se moc těším, až nastoupí slečna Finnigeonová do Bradavic. Určitě bude nová stálice Bradavické famrpálové ligy, doufám Nebelvírského kolejního družstva." Řekla Minerva.

,,Nebo Zmijozelského, lstivost zmijozelských žen jí rozhodně nechybí." Mínil ze svého obrazu Severus Snape.

,,Nebo to bude Mrzimor a vy dva budete mít konečně útrum." Zavrčela Ponoma.

,,Tak i tak, Neville tohle vynikající nápad. Když ten chlapec půjde trochu do sebe a nebude nadržovat Zmijozelu a bude férový, tak by v tom musel být Gringottský skřet zahrabaný po uši, aby nebyl zde profesor létání. Hned zítra mu pošlu sovu a uvidíme, co na to řekne." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ano to je poměrně slušný nápad vzhledem k situaci kolego Longbottome, já už si myslel, že navrhnete Weasleyoho nebo Pottera. Vy v té hlavě přece něco máte." Řekl Snape na adresu Nevilla.

Ten se zazubil a řekl.

,,Já mám v hlavě hodně věcí pane Snape, ale některé prostě jsou v lektvarech nevyužitelné a těch využitelných bylo postě na vás málo. A Harry a Ron jdou na bystrozorství a sem by stejně nechtěli, až příliš ošklivých vzpomínek pane Snape. A mě se zdá, že Draco až moc vegetuje na tom svém sídle a nechodí mezi lidi a lidově řečeno z toho blbne. Musí z té svojí ulity vylézt a tohle by mohl být dobrý začátek ne?" Řekl Neville a pokrčil rameny, ale vnitřně ho těšilo, že ho Snape nazval kolegou. To už něco znamená. Jo co se týče Draca, tak měl trochu starost o jeho dušení zdraví. Ten asi moc v pohodě po bitvě nebyl jako Ron, ale na rozdíl od něho Ron začal chodit k té psycholožce a tu mu dost pomáhala jako Harrymu.

,,Ano to by mohlo být Longbottome. Lucius sice nezval moc návštěvy, ale pořádal různé hostiny a večírky a Draco se jich účastnil. To však, jak jsem slyšel, Luciovou smrtí skončilo a rodina Malfoy upadla do společenského zapomnění. Takže pan Malfoy musí pociťovat nedostatek společnosti, jako to pociťují azkabánští vězni." Řekl zamyšleně Snape a mnul si bradu.

,,Jo být zavřený v obřím sídle se dvěma ženami a hordou skřítků, tak to by hrabalo i mě." Řekl Neville.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že Draco Malfoy se dostal tak daleko, že udržuje normální styk s výbušninou Finnigenem, nebo je to Narcissa která ho do toho nutí, tak něco na tom bude. Být psychicky v pořádku, tak by se k tomu nesnížil." Řekl Snape na to z obrazu Nevillovi.

,,Jo rozhodně Seamus a Malfoy v mudlovské hospodě, tak to zní hodně šíleně." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape jenom pokýval hlavou na portrétu.

,,A to si myslíte Neville, že být profesorem létání v Bradavicích, panu Malfoyi nějak pomůže?" Ptala se Ponoma.

,,To nevím, ale Harry říkal, že by si Draco měl dojít podobně jako oni k psycholožce. Viděl toho stejně jako oni a já hodně během bitvy včetně smrti svého otce a to musela být pořádná rána jeho duši, jako by ho uhodil Bradavický zvon do hlavy. Když ho dokáže vytočit i pouhými slovy Ron, tak nemůže být Draco Malfoy tak úplně v pořádku. Nebylo od věci to zkusit. Každý by si měl nějakou tu bolest čas od času přiznat, než trpět zbytečně." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape se něho z portrétu překvapeně díval.

,,A to jako jste to zkusil Longbottome? Myslím tu psycholožku?" Ptal se ho Snape.

,,Ano byl jsem tam asi třikrát, když mě k tomu vyzval Harry jako ke skupinové terapii a to i s Hermionou. Bylo to fajn a paní psycholožka Stewensová, ačkoliv motačka tak to má hlavě hezky srovnáno a v mnoha věcech má pravdu." Řekl Neville.

,,A to hodláte Longbottome to doporučit Draco Malfoyovi vy?" Ptal se ho Snape.

,,Ne ne ne, to bych byl věru rád, kdyby tohle nespadlo na mě. Co by si o mě myslel? Že jsem zešílel, nebo že ho pokládám za cvoka. Ne já spíš se domníval, že by jste ho k tomu kroku mohl přemluvit vy, pane Snape, jestli sem půjde jako já na pracovní pohovor. Na vás vždy slyšel." Řekl Neville.

Severus se zapřel ve svém malovaném křesle a chvíli mlčel, než odpověděl.

 **Drobné revidování elenor - 5.7.2019**


	7. Kapitola 7 - Léčebná kůra

**Kapitola 7 – Léčebná kůra**

Dean Thomas byl na zahradě v plném květu a odbahňoval malé zahradní jezírko. Pan Welkins byl sice starý nerudný dědek, ale měl překrásnou zahradu, zvlášť teď v srpnu. Však to nebyla jeho zásluha. To by děda o dvou francouzských holích a třesem v ruce nikdy sám nezvládl. A proto si najal Deana. Od doby co se dostal do pracek Pansy Parkinsnové ze všech možných a nemožných osob, tak se toho dost změnilo a to to bylo teprve 14 dní! Nejprve ho kurýrovala a přitom ho peskovala jako madam Pomfrejová. Dean měl takový pocit, že madam Pomfrejová svého času musela být jako Pansy Parkinsnová v koleji Zmijozelu. V některých okamžicích si byly velice podobné. Následně ho vytáhla na nákupy a k holiči. Jak řekla sama, aby ho dala do pucu. Pak přes nějakou známou z práce mu vytiskla bez jeho vědomí nabídku, kde ho uvádí jako zahradník na volné noze. Její komentář na to byl, že by jí jinak stál moc peněz a je přece dobré, něco pro místní mudly udělat. Dean měl sto chutí někam zmizet a už se tu nikdy neobjevit, ale bylo mu trochu trapně, že Pansy pro zdejší známá jako Leontýna Montec za něho dost zaplatila a nechala bez nějakého řevu u sebe bydlet. Přece si u ní neudělá takový dluh a nebelvíři dluhy nemají rádi. Takže teď měl každý den nějakou práci, docela dobře placenou a střechu nad hlavou, i když stále bydlel s Pansy Parkinsnovou. Což zas tak špatné nebylo, protože kupodivu byla schopná hospodyně. A to si nejprve Dean myslel, že jako Zmijozelka si doma válela šunky a nechala obsluhovat skřítky. Nehledě, že z bitvy utekla někam na Bahamy a tam se opaluje jako rajče. Obojí byl děsný omyl. Pansy nebo zde jak jí musel oslovovat Leontýno, jako nějaký její vzdálený příbuzný, dělala obyčejnou servírku v bufetu a přivydělávala si tím, že neděli, co neděli učila jednu holčinu u ní doma na piano. Dean byl překvapen, že umí vůbec na nějaký hudební nástroj a umí hrát podle not. Další omyl.

Vzhledem k tomu, že si vydělá za den tak 8srpců přepočítáno na kouzelnické galeony, šlo pořádný sešup z blahobytu dolů, ale stále se měla líp než on. Nebýt té zmijozelky tak by neměl ani vindru, krom památečního galeonu, který měl z Brumbálovi-Bradavické armády a který by nikdy nedal z ruky. Peněžitá hodnota jeho Merlinova řádů, kterou dostal těsně po bitvě, nepohltila ani tak nějaká droga nebo alkohol, ale spíš náklady spojené s pohřby jeho rodiny a strhnutím jeho rodného domu, který po tom požáru ohrožoval okolí. Úřady byly neoblomné. Vše se muselo zaplatit a tak přišel o své finanční zázemí a pak se tloukl po celé Anglii. A s jeho zvřením tuláka ho pak nikde nechtěli ani jako skladníka natož v kouzelnickém světě. No jo nóbl britská společnost. Přátelům nechtěl přidělávat starosti, na to byl příliš slušně vychován.

Takže tahle realita na ostrově mu celkem vyhovovala. Londýn byl daleko a minulost stejně tak. Byl jako balzám na jeho duši, která se s prožitého utrpení pomalu hojila. Nebyl tu ani slavný nebo bohatý, ale volný jako pták. Možná až drobné ústupky vzhledem k Pansy. Ta ho přemluvila, aby si v září přehlásil na řidičský kurz a Dean se zase divil, jak taková čistokrevná čarodějka může o autech vědět víc, než že jezdí na čtyřech kolech. Popravdě řečeno, nejvíce z celého ostrova byl Dean zmaten Pansy Parkinsnovou.

* * *

George si broukal veselou melodii a šlapal si to po schodech bez hůlky do čtvrtého patra do svého nového bytu. Za ten týden, kdy ho konečně propustili z nemocnice, stihl hromadu věcí. A to ten pobyt nebyl vůbec medový a terapie už vůbec. Jeho ztuhlé nohy mu dali zabrat a z počátku byl z toho pořádně udřený a myslel si, že za ty roky jako obchodník pořádně zlenivěl. Co se týče té nové léčby tak mu z ní bylo zprvu pořádně zle a připadal si na umření víc než předtím, ale pak našel pan doktor Stuart konečně správné dávkování a s ním to šlo všechno vzhůru. Díky bohu, že na to přešel rychle a George se dostal už ven z nemocnice čilý jako rybička. Na doporučení a přes známé doktorky Bernárdové se podařilo Georgi přestěhovat v rekordním čase do nového bytu, kde konečně ho nestrašila minulost a kde se cítil pohodlně. Zaprvé byl to byt s pěkným výhledem na Temži a Londýn, zadruhé ta budova měla elektřinu, za třetí byl tu výtah, kdyby ho zase nohy náhodou zlobily. Georgi se rozhodně moc líbil po všech stránkách a i to oddělené WC od koupelny.

Další bylo seznámení s klubem Stonožka a návrat do práce. Obojí proběhlo přímo fantasticky. Jenom se nepřivítal s Leem, který jak se George dozvěděl až od Angeliny, byl na rande s Herminkou Grangerovou! George se musel pokřižovat, protože o tom na návštěvách Lee ani necekl, že chodí s Hermionou a že má s ní podle všeho milostný vztah. Pro George jako by uhodila bomba. Byl nasraný, že to ta jinak huba otevřená to tak tají. Jen počkej Lee! Ve stonožce se skamarádil hned z několika lidmi, kteří mu byli sympatičtí. Zaprvé Edward Ywers, postarší pán, který místo hole kvůli neposlušné noze nosil všude a za každého počasí rudý deštník a byl excentrický jako Lenka Láskorádová. Přitom jeho povolání tomu vůbec neodpovídalo, protože byl zřízenec pohřebního ústavu. Jak řekl sám, ono tu ve Velké Británii neustále prší, tak proč bych nemohl nosit deštník, hůl mě dělá příliš starého.

Pak paní Colinsová, starší dáma okolo šedesátí, kterou dostala roztroušená skléroza na kolečkové křeslo, protože doktoři se moc dlouho hádali, co s ní je. I přesto se nevzdala své záliby v cestování a projela Indii křížem krážem na vozíku jenom s batohem a posbírala místní recepty, které v nedávné době vydala. George si tu kuchařku koupil, protože mu její ochutnávka ovocného dezertu zachutnala. George si prostě indickou kuchyni zamiloval už předtím v nemocniční kantýně a kuchyni.

Pak Elisabeth Fremová, asi nejblíže věkově k němu, protože jí bylo 23. Ta sice měla problém s prsty na pravé ruce díky nemoci, ale i přesto sportovala a závodně jezdila na koni parkur. Ta ho také rovnou hodila do sedla, jak to obrazně řekla sama. No pozvala ho na hodinu ježdění na koni v jednom jezdeckém klubu a Georgi se to zalíbilo krom toho, že povinně na doporučení doktora Stuarta chodil na hodiny asijského bojového umění (sport/ tai-či, který měl každý čtvrtek od 7 hodin večer, se také přihlásil na kurz jezdectví. Koně byli taková krásná a citlivá zvířata a Georgi se jízda na koni zalíbila, protože mu to čistilo hlavu. A tam poznal Conny!

Poprvé když jí uviděl tak málem spadl z koně, ale to byl jenom prvotní šok z toho krásného stvoření. Sice se jmenovala Cordelie Cassandra Winterserová, ale každý včetně George jí říkal Conny.

To byl další důvod, proč se přihlásil do kurzu jezdectví na každý víkend jako jeho nové hobby.

Conny byla přírodní úkaz křížený s nadpozemskou krásou a ladností víly. Nebyla ani blondýnka a ani neměla valníky jako Pamela Andrsen, ale spíše byla jako víla z Tolkionových knížek, které si během pobytu v nemocnici přečetl, které mu podstrčil jeho bráška Ronald. Ten je měl půjčené od Hermiony Grangerové.

Byla drobné postavy, možná drobnější než Hermiona Grangerová, George zatím neměl možnost je reálně porovnat. Měla černé vlnité vlasy, které se v kaskádách pohupovaly kolem její hlavy, když na svém koni Montym přeskakovala překážky. Oči měla jak broušený Lapis lazurit, který kdysi viděl v Egyptě, když tam byl za Billem. Při chůzi jako by se nadnášela nad zemí a přitom byla tak vášnivá, jako krokodýl na lovu, když měla někoho seřvat. Být s ní bylo jako by se vznášel na svém koštěti při západu slunce nad pobřežím Costa Brava ve Španělsku. Co na tom že není čarodějka, kouzlit umí také a to nepotřebuje magii. Byla totiž magicky krásná.

Sice ho při prvním rande ho načapal v restauraci Bill a řekl o něm, že očividně z mozkové nemoci ochořel díky té holčině na srdce, ale George ho odeslal přenášedlem v podobě vydání pornografického časopisu za trest do ložnice tety Muriel. George na Billa kadil jako pes na placatý kámen. Co je mu do toho, že miluje Conny, ať si hledí svého. On žil totiž jenom jednou a chtěl si ten život do sytosti užít.

* * *

Draco Malfoy zuřil. Byl rudý jako paprika, div z něho nestoupala pára, jako z přetlakového hrnce. Kráčel pobouřený chodbou Malfoy Manor. Na sobě jenom plavky a brýle na potápění na čele a cloumala s ním zlost.

Zastavil se v půli cesty do svého pokoje, nadechl se a vydechl. Klid Draco, jenom klídek, uklidni se sakariš než uděláš nějakou hovadinu. Proč jsi vůbec naštvaný? Přece se jí na pár dní zbavíš a budeš mít od matky pokoj, když odjede do Irska. To je přece dost dobrá zpráva, budeš mít až na Astorii klid a konečně budeš mít pořádný žvanec.

Na druhou stranu, jak může matka takto rychle zapomenout na otce a trávit většinou času s tím pitomým Johnatanem Finnigenem, Finnigenem seniorem, tím proklatým Irem. A když bude pryč tak nebude vědět, jestli matce nějak neublíží. Díky střelenému Longbottomovi a potrefené McGonagolové má práci v Bradavicích jako profesor létání. Zaškrtit je oba dva. Takto nebude už vůbec vědět, co matka dělá a ona si ho snad dokonce vezme. To by byla pro Draca noční můra a horror. On s výbušninou Finnigenem a Finnigenovou mladší sestrou alias Harpyjí na koštěti příbuzný nechtěl být, stačí ten zmetek Longbottom, kterého musí snášet. Lezlo mu na mozek, že ho matka nazývá Johnty a on jí Cissí. Merline, jeho matka se přece nejmenuje Cissa ale Narcissa. To nemá před ní respekt, ten chlívák! Ano chlívák, jinak toho chlapa nemohl Draco nazvat. Stále matku někam zval!

Divadlo, koncerty, večírky, večeře při svíčkách, on jí snad chce uhnat a poslední kapka pro Draca bylo to plavání na zahradě Finnigenových, kde se ocitl po hodinové hádce s matkou jako sice pozvaný host, ale vůbec tam nechtěl být, nehledě na to, aby každý civěl na jeho jizvy. I když výbušnina Finnigen je měl také, jak se zjistil Draco. To nebyl předmět sporu, to bylo potápění, kdy myslel, že má halucinace, když viděl, jak se jeho slušná uctivá matka muckuje s tím Johnatanem Finnigenem pod vodou a on já sahá na zadek. Měl dost z toho, co viděl a rovnou se přemístil z bazénu zpět domů.

Astorie a ta Finnigenova mladší sestra byli horší kuplířky než Pansy Parkinsnová, když dokázaly tohle. Matku a Finnigena seniora přihlásily kurzu společenských tanců! Proklít je, jestli uvidí, jak matka tančí s tím vozembuouchem tango. A ještě chtěla Astorie přihlásit jako další pár sebe a jeho. Tak to jenom přes Dracovu mrtvolu. Takže ta přihláška nakonec skončila u výbušniny Finnigena a Astorie mu k jeho vlastní zlosti sehnala partnerku v podobě Treycy Daivisové. Říci, že výbušnina Finnigen byl nadšený, tak to byl velký vtip. Spíš zuřil jak Vesuv při výbuchu.

A další věc, která Draca štvala, bylo to oznámení u posledního společného oběda, že se matka s tím Finnigenem sestěhuje do společného domu někde na poloostrově Anglesy. Bylo to jako cílená Avada na Draca, když už si myslel, že ho nic nepřekvapí. Chudák výbušný Finnigen se tvářil jako by dostal ze steaku na talíři slepák, když mu bylo řečeno, že jeho rodný dům otec prodá. Sice měl svojí boudu ehm byt, ale tohle ho muselo asi ranit. Ale jeho mladší sestra byla tím nadšená, že se bude stěhovat.

A jako by toho nebylo málo, tak ta Hirošima na koštěti mu začala říkat před pár dny místo pane učiteli Draco, starší mladší brácho Draco. Draco se musel kousnout do rtu, aby jí nevynadal před zbytkem její rodiny a Astorií či matkou. Zas tak troufalý nebyl, ale štvalo ho to. On není její bratr a nikdy nebude. Dále ho štvalo, to straší mladší, protože až po tolika letech školní docházky zjistil, že Finnigen je starší než on a to přesně o devět měsíců! On byl narozený 10. řina zatímco Draco až 10. června.

Za celou tu situaci, která vznikla by je Draco tak rád zabil a to i s Longbottomem, kterého pokládal za viníka celé té fantasmagorie, ve kterou se proměnil jeho život. Takové šoky totiž za celý život ještě nezažil. Předtím byl život sice poválečně nudný, ale jeho matka se chovala jako slušná čistokrevná vdova a ne potrhlá puberťačka u Merlinova hovna. Nehledě, že neměla svého potrhlého Ira.

Došel se převléct do svého pokoje z plavek a podíval se na jeho nový pracovní stůl, kde ležela pracovní smlouva s Bradavickou ředitelkou a ta divná lila vizitka, kterou dostal přes McGonagolovou od profesora Severuse Snape.

Podíval se na ní a na tváři se mu usadil velký liščí úsměv. Možná by ta motačka na hlavu by ho dokázala zbavit toho Finnigena a celé jeho příšerné rodinky, aniž nemusel nikoho zranit a ranit mamku. Draco ještě to srpnového odpoledne poslal dopis paní doktorce Stewardové, jestli by mohl se u ní objednat a dal přece jenom na radu jeho bývalého kolejního ředitele Severuse Snapa. akorát netušil, že zatím vlastně stál, zase Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Ginny Weasleyová seděla v tureckém sedu na posteli Hermiony Grangerové a pozorovala jak Hermiona balí cestovní kufry.

,,Takže se přece jenom vypravíš do Australie?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ano stoprocentně, myslím, že na těch třináct dní to tu kluci ukočírují sami. Bude to velká zkouška před tím, než odejedu do Bradavice a Georg má pravdu. Musím také být občas sobec a dělat věci i pro sebe, to bych za chvíli neměla osobní prostor. To měl svatou pravdu." Řekla Hermiona a otočila se na Ginny s dvěma ramínky na kterých byly vyvěšené bikiny. Jedny byli temně rudé jak krev a druhé fialové se zlatým žíháním.

,,Které si myslíš Ginny mám vzít, nebo si je mám vzít oboje. Víš já nevím, jestli je unosím oboje."

Řekla Hermiona.

Ginny povyskočilo obočí. Hermiona přece byla odpůrkyně bikin a nosila jenom jednodílné plavky. A tyhle byly dost malé v jistých částech, že by je matka označila jako štětkovské.

,,Tak řekni nebo si je vezmu oboje. Já původně si jedny chtěla vzít na moje narozky na jachtu." Mínila Hermiona.

To už Ginny tušila za tím chlapa, otázka byla, o koho se jedná. Její bráchové to nemohli být. Bill je ženatý, Charlie mimo zem, Percy nechal mozek u Belgičanky, George podle všeho si osedlal nějakou klisničku a Ron by omdlel jenom při pohledu na ty bikiny.

,,No ty fialové vypadají dost luxusně, otázka pro koho sis jej pořídila." Řekla Ginny.

,,Pro Austrálií." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nelži, nejdi ti to Hermiono Jean. Tak koho sis ulovila? Jordána?" Ptala se s vtipem a tipem Ginny.

,,A co kdyby tomu tak bylo?" Ptala se Hermiona a našpulila uraženě rty.

Ginny otevřela oči dokořán.

,,Lee Jordán, ten Lee Jordán, který pracuje s Georgem, vtipálek Lee a hlásná trouba Bradavic, válečný zpravodaj?" Ptala se Ginny jenom jestli se nespletla a není to jiný Lee.

,,Máš snad proti tomu něco Ginny?" Ptala se Hermiona.

Ginny se oklepala jako zmoklá slepice ze šoku.

,,Nemožné, prostě nemožné, jak to dlouho vůbec běží?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Jak běží, mi jdeme na to velice pomalu Ginny, po tom velice hektickém začátku nemusíme chvátat. To je zbytečné." Řekla Hermiona. ,,He jaký hektický začátek? Já nevím ani, že jste spolu." Řekla uraženě Ginny. Připadala si jako by jí Hermiona podvedla jako kamarádku.

,,No vzhledem k tomu, že plus mínus noc a den chodíme spolu měsíc, měla bych Leeho přemluvit ukončit tu šaškárnu se skrýváním, stejně minimálně Angelina to ví." Řekla zamyšleně Hermiona.

,,Měsíc?!" Řekla Ginny a vypadala jako by jí uletěly včely i s úlem.

,,Ano je smutné, že velkou zásluhu má na tom George, jeho loterie a to že skončil v nemocnici. Jinak bychom neskončily v tom baru v Chalsey a pak v posteli, ale musím uznat, že tam je Lee skvělý podobně jako ve sprše nebo na pračce když pere. Ty vibrace z pračky jsou u toho příjemné. Víš to by jsi měla s Harrym také vyzkoušet." Řekla Hermiona a usmívala se jako slunéčko na hnoji.

Ginny otevřela ústa dokořán. Hermiona, ta Hermiona Jean Grangerová, kterou považovala trochu za frigitní holku jí doporučuje sex na pračce, která je v provozu?! Co s ní Lee Jordán provedl?

,,Jo ta jachta je také úžasné místo." Dodala Hermiona.

,,Já stále nechápu, proč si jí nechtěl George nechat, i když už nechtěl nikam jet, tak si tu jachtu mohl ponechat." Řekla trochu uraženě Ginny.

,,Jestli chcete, tak můžu se přimluvit u Leeho a mi ti jí s Harrym na pár dní přenecháme. Žádný problém, ale nejprve přinuť pana Pottera si udělat na to papíry." Řekla Hermiona a pak dodala.

,,Nebo víš co, já přemluvím paní ředitelku, aby nás na víkend o mých narozeninách pustila z Bradavic a oslavíme moje narozeniny na jachtě Ginny." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Skvělý nápad Hermiono, užijeme si posledního letní sluníčko na moři." Spráskla ruce Ginny.

,,Ano, to bylo skvělé a jen pro vybranou společnost. Já, ty, Harry, Ron, Lee, Neville s malou, George a ta jeho Conny nebo jak se to děvče jmenuje, Seamuse a Parvati, Astorie a Draco a neposlední řadě Percy a Aundrey." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Malou Verču raději ne, na to je fakticky moc malá. Možná ještě pozvu Angelinu" Dodala poté.

,,To vypadá Hermiono, jako by jsi chtěla pařit na jachtě." Řekla Ginny.

,,Klidně až do rána Ginny Weasleyová." Prohlásila Hermiona a pokračovala.

,,Každý rok mi do toho něco vlezlo, to je tak, když slavíš narozky v září u prašivé mochumůrky. A také chci oslavit, že jsem se té devatenáctky vůbec dožila, i přes to, co jsem zažila v posledních měsících Ginny. Chci prostě jednou svoje veškeré vědomosti hodit přes palubu a prostě se radovat, tančit, chlastat a milovat a klidně při sexu milého Lee Jordána roztrhat na dva kusy." Řekla energicky Hermiona a probírala se dál šatníkem.

,,Snad ho hodláš zabít?" Ptala se bledá ve tváři Ginny.

,,Ne jenom ho prohnat celou jachtou a vyzkoušet všechny prostory jachty jako místo pro soulož, myšleno tam kde se vejdeme." Řekla Hermiona a vyndala ze svého šatníku černé mini šaty bez ramínek.

Ginny na ní valila oči, co padá z Hermiony za věci. Co u Merlinovy kadibudky s ní proboha Lee udělal, že je s Hermiony najednou sexuchtivá bestie?

,,Ty vole, kdo nebo co udělalo s Hermionou Gragerovou?" Zeptala se na hlas.

,,Ale nikdo nic Ginny. Jenom mi někdo konečně ukázal, že jsem ženou, která se za nic nemá co stydět a nemusí se skrývat před světem a můžu svoje křivky klidně ukázat. A Lee jako jediný řekl, že jsem krásná, to neudělal ani Victor nebo Cornac natož Ron, u Merlina. Nejsem v jeho očích Mudlovská šmejdka, ani bobroksicht, vystouplá kolena nebo šprtka, ale jenom kráska s inteligencí Einsteina. A to byl pro mě impulz se ukázat a vyhodit polovinu mého šatníku a darovat to charitě." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Až možná na minulý čtvrtek, to jsem to s tím ukazováním se světu trochu přehnala." Řekla Hermiona a trochu se začervenala.

,,Proč?" Ptala se Ginny a vzápětí toho litovala.

,,No kluci vyrazili na nějaké normální nákupy a tak jsem si řekla, že než ti se vrátí tak já se opálím a pořádně na sluníčku i tam, kde to normálně zakrývají plavky, aby v Austrálii v tom nemusela mít problém, kdyby si tam pořídila zase jiný typ bikin a tak jsem se svlékla na zahradě do naha. Akorát jsem si trochu dala šlofíka a kluci přišli dřív. Jinak si nedokážu představit, proč jsme měli omelety a oni byli tiší jako mniši." Řekla Hermiona a Ginny byla nasraná, že jí Harry viděl s velkou pravděpodobností nahou.

* * *

Narcissa v letní bundě, sportovních legínách a s pohorkami na nohou stála vyhlídce největší hory Irska Carrauntoohil a opírala se jednou rukou o kovový kříž na této hoře umístěný. Byl to krásný výhled do okolí té hory a na její stejně tisícové bratry v okolí a jezero pod nimi. Bylo to nádherné místo a ten výšlap s Johnatanem sem stál za to. Vážně se sem nepřemístila s Johnatenem, ale vyšla sem s ním úzkou cestičkou plnou balvanu a roští. Po cestě si dali ještě pár borůvek a velice dobře se bavili, jak jim ty borůvky obarvily jazyky a Johnatanovu jinak zrzatou bradku. A tady na vrcholu si udělali menší piknik, než sejdou dolů. Takovou zábavu už dlouho nezažila a to ani s Luciusem. Lucius nikdy nebyl příznivce fyzicky aktivní dovolené a tak jedině se vyvaloval pod slunečníkem na pláži na Francouzké či Italské Rivieře. Poslední tři roky ani to. Narcissa měla pobytů u moře plné zuby. Cítila, že chce víc než slunce a moře a že i ve 42 má na víc. Chtěla pohyb, srandu a ne nudu a otravu. A od doby, kdy na Malfoy Manor zavítala Astorie, tak se jí to začalo plnit i přes hubování jejího syna, že se to k čerstvé vdově nehodí. Narcissa však chtěla žít a s Astorii, později se Seamusem malou Galatheu a Johnatanem se cítila jako v ovocném koktejlu a plna energie. Ano je čerstvě vdova, ale to neznamená usychat doma jako stará květina. Ne Narcissa se přihlásila přes Astorii na airobik a pak začala s Johnatanem chodit na společenské tance. Nebyla to žádná upjatá skupina a už vůbec kouzelnici, ale obyčejní mudlové, a Narcissa se cítila jako by tam mláda a ne stárla. Klidně se při tangu ohnula až skoro k parketu, i když jí trochu z toho bolela záda, ale chtěla prostě cítit v sobě životní energii a nemyslet na to co jí potkalo. Basta fidli!

Také se odhodlala k radikálnímu řezu a zkrátila si účes ke krku. Začala stejně jako za mlada nosit čelenky a sponky a malá Galathea jich pár věnovala. Jako poděkování za francouzské copánky, které jí upletla. Johnatonovi se její nový účes také moc líbil a Narcissa se cítila živa i uvnitř. Musela si přiznat v duchu, že toho zrzka prostě miluje až po uši. Carpe diem konvenci a sterotypu, nehledě na to, že i jeho děti jí byly také milé, ačkoliv Seamus byl Nebelvír. Phe, ale na rozdíl od Siriuse se mu dostalo dobrého vychování a Narcissa si na něj dokázala rychle zvyknout. A Galatheu skoro už brala jako dceru. Byla k ní ohromně milá a Narcisse by nebylo zatěžko dělat náhradní maminku. Jenom jí dělal starosti její vlastní syn a jeho postoj k jejímu vztahu s Johnatanem. Ona jenom nechtěla zůstat sama ve stáří a mít kým si popovídat, když její syn zrovna nebude doma. Ona by se ze samoty zbláznila.

Proto vzala s radostí Johnnyho nabídku ohledně bydlení a za měsíc se bude z Malfoy Manor stěhovat do venkovské usedlosti. Byla to vilka o pěti ložnicích, aby i Seamus a Draco měli kde spát, kdyby zavítali, i když Narcisse bylo jasné, že ani jeden s nimi na rozdíl od Galatheay nebude bydlet. Vilka měla ještě spoustu venkovních budov jako garáž, dvě stáje, králíkárnu, kurník a dva skleníky. Narcissa sice nikdy nebyla zrovna holka z venkova, ale ráda se přiučí a jako malá králíčka měla jako domácího mazlíčka, než jí ho Bellatrix zabila při svých pokusech. A Galathea chtěla ještě sebou ty dva chrty, kteří bývali Luciuse. Draco se stejně o ně prdlajs staral. A Galathea si je zamilovala a chrti jí její něhu opláceli. Pro ty zvířata to byla též záchrana, protože by zármutkem z Luciusovi smrti nakonec pošli. Takhle našli novou paní.

A ta usedlost měla také svá extra obří kachlová kamna, na kterých se za chladných večerů mohlo sedět a užívat tepla a dokonce v nich péci cukroví. Doplněno punčem tak krásná atmosféra. Za měsíc a pár dní přenechá Malfoy Manor zcela Dracovi a po včerejší domluvě Johnatan jeho předchozí barák nakonec neprodal a dá ho svému synovi Seamusovi, aby neměl špatné svědomí, že mu nic nedal.

,,Cisso pojď sem na chvilku, chci ti něco ukázat." Ozval se z blízkého místa Johnatana hlas.

Narcissa se šla tedy podívat co tak zajímavého tam Johnny má.

Došla k němu a sedla se stejně jako on na bobek. Užasla nad tou rozkošnou podívanou. Byla to malá smečka lišek jen pár desítek metrů od nich. Byli tam i mláďata a to hned tři. Zrovna se mezi sebou hrála a snažila se vylákat z nohy nějakého křečka nebo něco podobného. Bylo srandovní, jak si počínali.

Pak jí někdo nadzvedl a vzal jí na klín. Kdo jiný než Johnatan, ten toto měl ve zvyku, když se někde myšlenkami zapomněla.

,,Jsi lehká jako pírko Cisso. Nějaké to kilíčko navíc by ti neuškodilo holubičko." A dal jí polibek do koutku úst.

,,Však já si tě vykrmím holubičko." A dal jí další pusu na líčko.

Narcissa se zasmála. Ona a přibrat!? Ona byla vždy hubená jako lunt jako její maminka. To Bellatrix a Androméda zdědily po babičce tu postavu ženských a ne ona. A to ani, když čekala Draca nebo po jeho narození. Prostě jí to nikdy nešlo a na tom asi nezmění ani Johnatan. To má Johnty smůlu. A to jí jeho steaky na černém pivě chutnaly.

,,Hele Johnty nemusíš hned myslet na jídlo, před chvíli jsme měli oběd." Řekla s vtipem a byla z jeho milých malých pozorností rudá až za ušima jako školačka. Tohle jí po celou dobu manželství s Luciusem chybělo. Sice dokázal být také něžný, ale nikdy nejednal spontánně a byl spíše rezervovaný a uzavřený než, aby si dovolil jí veřejně milovat. Tak to holt bývalo u těchto domluvených manželství, které dělali jejich rodiče dávno předtím, než oni šli do Bradavic. Proto tohle Narcissa co nejvíce oddálila u jejího syna i přes Luciovi výhrady. Nakonec to byl dobrý tah a získal mladší ze sester Greengrásových.

,,Já nemyslím na jídlo drahá Cisso, ale na tebe, na mne a nás." Řekl Johnatan.

Vzal si její ruku něžně do své a bedlivě si jí prohlížel.

,,Víš Cisso tady něco chybí." Řekl Johnatan a vytáhl něco ze své větrovky. Narcisse se rozšířily zorničky, když vylovil sametovou krabičku a položil jí na ruce Narcisse. Pak jí otevřel a řekl.

,,Narcisso Violeto z domu Blacků a paní domu Malfyoů chtěla bys si mě Johnatana Iana Finnigena vzít za muže a žít se mnou dokonce mého života."

,,Johnty není nějak na toto brzy? Ptala se trochu zaskočeně Narcissa a slzou v očích, jak byla tím návrhem dojata.

,,Nikdy není brzy, nebo pozdě Narcisso. Já jenom nechci na stará kolena zůstat sám. Je mi skoro padesát a uvědomil jsem si smrtí Magdy, jak můj život může být krátký, ale nechci žít minulostí, ale hledět do budoucnosti a s tebou. Chci každý den hledět do tvých očí barvy Irského moře od rozbřesku až do západu slunce a klidně i poté a to až do soudného dne. Dovolíš mi to Narcisso být tvým manželem, ačkoliv je to pro nás dva podruhé?" Ptal se Johnatan a trochu se mu třásl hlas.

Narcisse se koulely slzy štěstí po tváři. Takového vyznání lásky se jí ještě nedostalo. Ani Lucius nebyl tak poetický.

,,Ano, Ano, Ano!" Vykřikla a začala ho divoce líbat, až se oba překulily do kopřiv za nimi. Ani jim to nevadilo.

* * *

Harry seděl v tureckém sedu v postarším hnědém ušáku, jak to měl poslední dobou ve zvyku a na klíně měl blok a propisku. Byl po 25 u paní doktorky Stewardovéna sezení, ale trochu se cítil pokaždé jako by tu byl poprvé, jak byl nervózní. Pokaždé ho dostala a on měl o čem přemýšlet do dalšího sezení. Byly to věci z jeho minulosti, které nebyly nikdy příjemné a to to paní doktorka a vystudovaná psycholožka brala od nedávné doby a jela do hloubky jeho minulosti. Postupně už probírali všech 7 let jeho života kouzelníka a pomalu se blížili k době, kdy ani Harry nevěděl, že je kouzelník. Bylo to příjemné a Harrymu ubylo nočních můr rapidním způsobem. Poslední měl před čtrnácti dny a díky bohu ho z ní probudila Ginny. Při ní se prostě topil ve studené nebo spíš ledové vodě jako tenkrát s tím medailonem. Tenkrát ho pro změnu zachránil Ron. Jinak by se asi utopil. Harry se dodnes divil, že nikdo z nich nedostal zápal plic nebo něco horšího, asi měli oba tuhý kořínek.

Na dnešek měl zadaný úkol, takový jednoduchý úkol. Jeho první setkání se skutečným magickým světem. To byla z pohledu Harryho docela psina, když si vzpomněl jak bratranci Dudleymu Hagrid přičaroval prasečí ocásek a strejci Vernovi Hagrid zdemoloval kulovnici, kterou strejda na Hagrida vytáhl.

V tom se otevřely dveře a do místnosti, která byla ordinací nebo spíš místnosti terapie vstoupila paní doktorka Fiona Stewardová ve svých typických vlněných šatech.

,,Ahoj Harry, promiň, že jsi tak dlouho čekal. Nebude ti vadit, když zapojím do dnešního povídání kamaráda." Ptala se paní doktorka a snažila se usměrnit vlasy do drdolu, ale skončilo to neslavně nepovedeným uzlem.

,,Klidně Fiono." Usmál se Harry. Už na začátku mu nabídla paní doktorka tykání a on nic nenamítal. Podle diplomů z psychologie a psychiatrie na stěně byla Fiona Stewardové pravděpodobně ročník buď Billa Weasleyho či těsně pod ním. Takže zas tak stará nebyla.

Emily ještě krátce odešla z místnosti a pak se vrátila a za ní vstoupil do místnosti člověk, kterého by tu Harry čekal nejméně. Merline a Morgano co tu dělá Draco Malfoy u posrané mochomůrky!

,,Pottere co ty tu děláš?!" Vykřikl na něho Malfoy.

Než se stačil Harry vzpamatovat a něco říct, tak ho Fiona předešla a odpověděla Malfoyi sama.

,,Harry je můj pacient tak jako teď ty."

Přešla k malému stolu, na kterém byla umístěna elektrická konvice v jednotlivých poličkách stolu byly různé věci, jako dóza kávy, krabičky čaje a všechny možné hrnky a hrníčky a soška podivného indického slona s zdobením různých znaků.

,,Harry dáš si zase zelený nebo černý čaj? A ty Draco co si dáš, kávu nebo čaj?" Ptala se Fiona a otočila se přitom na ně.

Malfoy na ní civěl, jako na UFO přišlo Harrymu. Jo Fiona Stewardová měla při první návštěvě také podobný efekt. Měla povahu podobnou Lence Láskorádové a Hermioně Grangerové se smyslem pro humor jako měl Fred Weasley. Neměla však nutkání hledat odpovědi v neexistujících a fantaskním a měla sestsakra dobrou logiku věci a nesnažila hledat detaily, když člověk nechtěl. Harry díky tomu zjistil o sobě víc než kdy předtím a takové sebepoznání byl nejlepší lék na jeho noční můry. Když se sám neznáte, tak těžko se vyrovnáte s tím, co jste zažili.

Když začínaly, ta to bylo těžké si přiznat, že nezná sám sebe a teprve musí najít co ve své duši má a ve vzpomínkách a pak teprve může hodnotit události, které se staly a vyhodnotit je a dát je buď do přihrádky hezké věcinebo do věci, které už nechci zažít nebo to jsem mohl udělat líp či to byla hrůza.

,,Hele motačko nevím, kdo pořádně jste, ale já se přišel poradit v jisté záležitosti a nepotřebuji tu vysedávat tu jako Potter. Já nepotřebuji cvokaře jako on." Řekl a nakrčeným nosem Malfoy.

Harry se ušklíbl nad tím prohlášením. Byl až moc zvědav co mu na to Fiona řekne. Na co by se zapojoval, možná být tu poprvé, tak by na Malfoy vletěl a dal do nosu, ale teď jeho burácivé a prázdné řeči ho nijak neoslnili. Už to znal a připadalo mu to jako nastavovaná kaše pro nějaký španělský seriál pochybné kvality. Malfoy se prostě choval jako herec telenovely pro holky. Když si myslí, že on je cvok, tak ho Harry přitom nechá, jenom je otázka jestli si to o Malfoyi náhodou také nemyslí jiní, zvláště z jeho okolí.

Harry si zatím o list papíru z jeho bloku vyčistil nehty a pozoroval, že má za nimi větší vrstvičku lupů. Jo něco by s tím měl udělat, s jeho novým problém. To má Ginny pravdu, že by si měl koupit šampon na lupy určený nebo rovnou si dojít ke kožnímu.

,,Draco tím, že jste za mnou přišel požádat o radu, jste se automaticky mým pacientem. Protože já tu radím lidem a řeším jejich problémy v jejich životě nastalé. Takže si prosím sedněte. Harry tak co to bude zelený nebo černý čaj?" Ptala se Fiona.

,,Och promiň Fiono. Dám si ten zelený a bez cukru a mléka, tak jak ho pijí v Japonsku. Viděl jsem dokument, že takto chutná nejlépe." Mínil Harry.

Malfoy si mezi tím sedl do křesla vedle a měl stále divný výraz ve tváři.

,,Harry nebude ti vadit, když dnes dám přednost Dracovi, očividně má velkou potřebu sdělit svůj problém?" Ptala se Harryho Fiona, když mu podala jeho hrnek s čajem, který měl na sobě reklamu na Nimbus. Asi nějaký reklamní dáreček, pomyslel si Harry.

,,Pro mě za mě, mě dnes čas nikterak nepálí, dnes mám volno a až do čtyř. Klidně ať Draco spustí o tom co ho dráždí na duši." Řekl Harry a zamíchal si nabídnutou lžičkou čaj, aby trochu rychleji ochladl.

Takže nikterak zásadně nevnímal, že teď pro změnu civí Malfoy na něho.

,,Tak Draco jak si slyšel, Harry ti dal přednost, takže klidně spusť, tvoje slova mají volnou cestu." Řekla Fiona pokynula směr Malfoye.

Malfoy stočil pohled na Fionu, chvilku mlčel než něco řekl.

,,To je osobní a já nechci, aby to Potter někde roztruboval."

,,Harry dokážeš slíbit, že to co řekne zde Draco, nebudeš v jakékoliv formě šířit dál?" Ptala se ho Fiona.

Harry se napil výtečného čaje a pak řekl.

,,Ano budu mlčet jako hrob. Copak vypadám na reportéra Denního Věštce?" Pokrčil rameny.

Fiona kývla a podívala se na Malfoye, který měl výraz pacienta psychiatrie z uzavřeného oddělení.

,,Tak Draco klidně spusť, Harry tady o tvém problému pomlčí stejně jako já, jsem akreditovaná psycholožka a mou povinností je neříkat nikomu, co se zde děje, a to samé dělám pro každého pacienta, který přijde za mnou." Řekla a postavila na konferenční stolek před Draca čaj v hrnečku s znakem Londýnských griffů, další asi reklamní předmět.

Malfoy koukal jako vyorané kuře na ně dva. Pak vzdychl jako by rezignoval, na to, že nejsou věci, jak si představoval a vzal si do rukou hrnek s čajem.

,,Potřebuji poradit jak se zbavit určitého člověka v okolí mí matky." Řekl Malfoy a přímo hypnotizoval hladinu čajové směsi v hrnku, jako jí chtěl uřknout.

,,A dál, to jistě není celý problém Draco?"Ptala se Fiona.

Malfoy na ní překvapeně zamrkal. Jak toto mohla vědět, přece ta ženská byla podle všeho moták, čtení myšlenek neovládala.

,,Jedná se o jejího nového přítele." Řekl o něco tišeji, ale Harry to slyšel i tak.

Jemu se pro změnu rozzářila v hlavě žárovka. Jo proto ta podivná návštěva jeho, Astorie, Seamuse a té malé Galathey. Malfoyova matka a Seamusův otec očividně to začali spolu táhnout a Malfoyi to není po chuti.

,,Je snad její přítel k vaší mamince Draco ošklivý nebo hrubý?" Ptala se Fiona.

,,Ne, ale chci, aby ten chlap zmizel z jejího života, aniž bych musel použít kouzla." Řekl Draco.

,,Proč chceš, aby zmizel Draco?"Ptala se Fiona.

,,Je přece Malfoyová a on je jenom potrhlý nízko postavený, venkovský buran ze Severního Irska." Zabručel Malfoy.

Harry si pomyslel, ještě štěstí, že tu není Seamus, ten by ti dal za to takovou ránu, že by se ti Malfoyi otočila hlavinka a vyletěla stolička minimálně. Však není to jeho věc, takže Harry do cizích záležitostí nechtěl zasahovat. Ať si to vyřídí Seamus osobně, až to padne v jeho přítomnosti.

,,A maminčin přítel tě tím uráží?" Ptala se Fiona Malfoye.

Jo Fiona měla vždy ty správné otázky a argumenty, pomyslel si Harry.

,,Uráží! Mě to pobuřuje, vždyť má matka je Malfoyová za svobodna Blacková a on jenom vesnický křupan! Nepracuje na ministerstvu, není guvernant a ani není v radě Starostolce, jenom je vlastník farmy s Hafoni. To není nic vhodného pro matku! Zasluhuje si mnohem víc!" Zvýšil na Fionu Malfoy hlas. Však s ní to ani nehnulo, jak Harry věděl. Však on si také jednou rozkřikl na Fionu, když mu řekla, že je blbec, když celou dobu věřil, že to byl jeho osud stanout před Voldemortem v souboji na život a smrt. Nehledě, že nic z toho k dnešnímu datu neplatí. Luciuse Malfoye z rady guvernantů Bradavic vyhodili po jeho druhém ročníku a křeslo u Starostolce ztratil, když ho uvěznili po jeho pátém ročníku do Azkabánu. Sice na krátkou chvíli než při masovém útěku utekl a místo na ministerstvu převzal po jeho smrti Amos Diggory. Tak co se tu jeho syn tím ohání, když to není už pravdou jenom potopenou minulostí. A bůh ví, co chce jeho matka.

,,A co na to tvá maminka Draco? Jak ta se vyjádřila k tomu faktu, že má přítele, vzhledem k tobě?" Ptala se Fiona.

,,No nejprve ho stále zvala na návštěvy, pak po mě chtěla, abych ho oslovoval Johnatane a pane Finnigene. A pak řekla, že s ním udržuje přátelský vztah, ale je uviděl se líbat v bazénu a došlo mi, že těmi přátelskými vztahy je myšleno něco úplně jiného. Připadá mi, že je to ohavné a nevhodné, na hrobě mého otce ještě ani neodkvetly květiny a ona má už někoho jiného. Má přece držet smutek." Řekl Draco a napil se čaje.

Harry si pomyslel, La Amore, Malfoye mámu píchl nějaký cupid do prdele a ono mu je z toho zle.

Fiona se napila sama čaje a pak řekla.

,,Víš Draco, tvoje maminka prostě nechce být sama. Ty už jsi dospělý a máš dokonce asi hodnou slečnu po svém boku a ona nemá nikoho a ještě tvůj otec tak tragicky zahynul. Nemyslíš, že i tvá maminka si zaslouží trochu toho štěstí po té bolestné ztrátě?" Ptala se Fiona Malfoye.

,,Ale proč zrovna on! Je tisíc lepších kouzelníků než on, kteří mají lepší postavení." Řekl Malfoy a podle Harryho vypadal, že se rozpláče. Ne ten má více problémů než to, že mu matka chce opatřit otčíma. Domníval se Harry. Takto se naposled Malfoy vypadal v šestém ročníku, když byl za nepovedený útok otce a jeho uvěznění dán Voldemortem trest. Dostal úkol zabít Brumbála a vpustit Smrtijedy do Bradavic. To se mu samozřejmě nepovedlo tak úplně, však ten rok bylo ihned vidět, že Malfoy je troska s nervy na pochodu. S odstupem času by Harry řekl vzhledem k častým návštěvám ošetřovny a Malfoyovi nechuti k jídlu, že možná byl až bulimický ze stresu a že jako později George trpěl na žaludeční vředy.

,,To se zeptej Draco tvojí maminky. Ten kdo se nezeptá, zůstane navždy hloupý. Mudlové mají jedno velmi specifické přísloví. Lína huba holé neštěstí." Řekla Fiona.

Malfoy na to mlčel. Harry řekl, že Malfoy konečně za celou dobu rozhovoru začal konečně přemýšlet. Díky Merlinovi.

,,Nehledě na to Draco, tvoje maminka je dospělá a svéprávná osoba a kouzelnice a má právo výběru jako každý jiný. A ty bys její volbu ohledně jejího přítele podpořit, protože pro ni to bude znamenat, že jí stále máš ještě rád a stojíš za ní, ačkoliv jsi dospělý. A to by potěšilo každou mámu na celém světě." Řekla Fiona a usmála se na Malfyoe.

Malfoy mlčel a seděl křesle s hrnkem s čajem jako zařezané dřevo a mlčel.

,,A teď bych přešla k tobě Harry, jestli nevadí. Draco klidně zůstaň a dopij čaj." Řekla Fiona a otočila se na Harryho.

Harry kývl a začal povídat.

,,No první setkání z magií bylo docela vtipné, no v jistých stránkách." Započal.

,,Jak vtipné?" Ptala se Fiona.

,, Začalo to těmi dopisy, které posílali do domu mého strýce a tety na začátku června 91." Řekl Harry.

,,Pottere, ale tys určitě věděl, že jsi kouzelník a tvé slávě." Ozval se Malfoy vedle z křesla.

,,Ne já to nevěděl, až do mých jedenácti let Malfoyi, že jsem kouzelník a ještě, že jsem slavný jak kočka z Marsu. Strýc a teta mi to neřekli, a abych si pamatoval na slova mých rodičů, když mi říkali malý kouzelníku, tak zas tak dobrou paměť nemám. To by si nepamatovala ani Hermiona Malfoyi." Řekl Harry.

Malfyoi spadla brada a vyvalil na něho oči a Harry pokračoval.

,,Teta a strýc ty dopisy různými způsoby ničili. Teta je dávala do mixéru, pak do kompostu, strýc je pálil v popelnici a v krbu nebo je strčil do skartovačky, co měl doma a udělal z nich řezanku vhodnou jedině jako stelivo pro kočky do těch domácích záchodků."

Malfoy na něho hleděl jako na ducha.

,,Ani nevím kolik těch dopisů přišlo, i když si vzpomínám na první, ten sem fakt držel v rukou, než mi ho vytrhl z ruky Dudley můj bratranec a pak strýc Vernon, který ho roztrhal, když zjistil, že je z magické školy." Prohlásil Harry.

,,Proč to Pottere, přece musela to být pro něho čest, aby tam šel, chodily tam i tví rodiče?" Ptal se Malfoy a vypadal dost nechápavě z toho.

Harry se zasmál a pokračoval.

,,Malfoyi ty mé příbuzné neznáš. Strýc Vernon byl striktní odpůrce všech nenormálních menšin. Cikáni, muslimové, Indové, homosexuálové, pouliční gangy motorkářů a kouzelnici mu byli silně proti srsti. A neměl absolutně žádnou fantazii. Nejraději by měl uťápnutý nanicovatý život bez srandy a zábavy a kouzelníky měl asi tak rád jako tvůj otec měl rád mudlorozené, tedy ani ne tisícinu procenta. Takže ho ty dopisy a moje magické nadání štvalo nezměrně. Byl jsem pro něho něco, co by nemělo na tomto světě existovat nebo zůstat pod pokličkou." Řekl Harry.

Malfoy vedle něho zbledl.

,,Ale nakonec si šel do Bradavic, takže nějaký dopis se k tobě dostal, ne Harry?"Ptala se Fiona.

,,Ano, také se dostal, ale nejprve strýci to celé vlezlo na mozek. Těch dopisů totiž ohromně přibývalo a tak všechny pobral a naložil do auta a jel prostě někam do zapadákova jménem Cokeworth. Ale i tam si mě Soví pošta našla. A tak zase jel ještě dál do nějakého přístavu a tam nás nalodil na loďku a pak my tedy já a Dudley jsme veslovali na malý skalnatý ostrůvek, kde byla taková stará chata. Byla špinavá a byla v ní zima a já jsem spal na madračce na zemi, zatímco Dudley na kanapi a teta se strýcem v jediné posteli v chatě. To bylo na mé jedenácté narozeniny." Řekl Harry a napil se.

,,Klidně Harry pokračuj." Řekla Fiona.

,,No nakreslil jsem si do prachu podlahy narozeninový dort, protože přece jenom jsem měl narozeniny a přál jsem si, abych se dověděl, co stálo v dopise. Pak jsem to sfoukl. Pak do toho baráku za bouřky, která tenkrát byla vrazil Hagrid vyrazil té chýše dveře. Nevím, jestli to Hagrid udělal silou nebo kouzlem, ale to je jedno." Řekl Harry.

,,To tě muselo notně překvapit." Řekla Fiona.

,,Mě to spíše vyděsilo a tak jsem se schoval za kanape. Dudleyho, tetu a strýce to probudilo a strýc vzal na Hagrida kulovnici a namířil jí na ní." Řekl Harry.

,,Co je kulovnice?" Ptal se Malfoy.

,,Střelná zbraň Draco, dokáže udělat takovou paseku jako redukto, které necháš na jednom místě, jak mi kdysi dávno vyprávěl jeden bystrozor." Odpověděla Fiona.

Malfoy pokl.

,,No nevím, jestli to věděl Hagrid nebo ne, ale on ji vytrhl strýci z ruky a hlaveň zakroutil do uzle a vyhodil jí z okna ven. To se přitom rozbilo, takže ještě více v té chajdě táhlo. Dudley se schoval za své rodiče a já se schoulil pod kanape. Měl obrovský strach, kdo tem muž je. Na primárce nám říkali, že ne všichni lidé jsou hodní a že cizím nemáme věřit." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč tedy říkáš Harry, že to bylo vtipné setkání s magickým světem?" Ptala se ho Fiona.

,,No to bylo poté. Hagrid se mi představil, ale já nevěděl, kdo je, nebo co jsou Bradavice na tož, abych věděl, že jsem kouzelník nebo jak zemřeli moje rodiče. Úplnou prdlačku jsem věděl." Řekl Harry a napil se znovu čaje.

,,Tys nevěděl, jak zemřeli tvoje rodiče?" Ptal se Malfoy bylo vidět, že se cítí celý nesvůj, protože si vzpomněl na první setkání s ním.

,,No zkreslenou lživou povídku, kterou všude strýc a teta prohlašovali. Podle ní mí rodiče zemřeli při automobilové nehodě, když můj otec jel pod vlivem alkoholu a drog a narazil do jiného auta a já jediný tu nehodu přežil s tou jizvou na čele. Pořád mi říkali, že budu stejně zkažený, jako mí rodiče jenž byli feťáci a alkoholici. Až Hagrid mi řekl pravdu, že byli zabiti Voldemortem." Řekl Harry a podíval se Malfoye, který vůčihledně stuhnul.

,,To nebylo hezké Harry, co tví příbuzní prohlašovali." Řekla Fiona.

,,No to je tak, Fiono, moje teta celý život žárlila na mojí mamku, že má magii a neměla jí skrz to ráda a strýc to nenáviděl, tak proč to nepřeorat a udělat z mých rodičů kriminálníky, aby byli mezi sousedy zajímavější. Teta a strýc si zakládali na pěkném image před Kvikálkovskou komunitou a nechtěli si to mnou pokazit." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale přes to, tohle muselo být pro tebe kruté, když takto uráželi tvé rodiče celou dobu." Řekl Fiona.

,,Spíš urážka kouzelnického světa." Řekl tiše vedle Malfoy.

,,Neříkej Malfoyi, ale můžu tě ujistit, že to nebylo zdaleka nejhorší, co jsem od Dursleyů dostal, ale o tom tady teď nebudu povídat. Teď chci povídat o Hagridovi." Řekl Harry.

* * *

Minerva McGonagolová seděla ve své ředitelně a dávala konečně dohromady všechny rozvrhy. Byla ráda, že už se všemi domluvila a může to konečně sestavit. Severus z portrétu říkal, že to bylo jako se trousící se šváby na pivo, jak to dlouho trvalo. To jistě bylo, ale nebyla to její vina, když musela hledat díky válce tolik nových kolegů nehledě, že musela nově obsadit svůj předmět. Ponechala si však právo učit sedmý a osmý válečný ročník a ostatní přenechala své nástupkyni Temprence Tullipové. Celkově se podařilo Minervě celý sbor omladit. Když počítala věkový průměr, tak jí díky nováčkům vyšel na 48, 5 což bylo výborné. Temprence bylo 31let, Agnes, která měla po smrti Charity převzít Studium mudlů bylo 25, Jossemu Rowanovi třiadvacet a Nevillovi s Dracem nebylo ani dvacet. Doufám, že s tím oba srovnají, že budou v učitelském sboru nejmladší. Také doufala v to, že jednou do budoucna Neville převezme otěže po Batesbě a povede kolej Nebelvíru jako kolejní ředitel a zaujme celé učební penzum Bylinkářství po Ponomě. Obě už nejsou nejmladší. Co se týče Zmijozelu tak zatím ho povede Horacio a až ten se rozhodne odejít snad napořád a nebude se muset zase vracet, tak to dá buď Septimě nebo Dracovi, ale to se ukáže postupem času. Minerva se však představa Nevilla jako kolejního ředitele Nebelvíru líbila nezměrně. Vždyť dobře věděla, že má za patrona lva a je velmi úderný, když na to přijde. Byl jak čnějící skála v obraně Bradavic před Voldešrotem. A to, i když měl jistě bolesti z Cruciáta a hořící Moudrý klobouk na hlavě a přesto dokázal před očima toho sráče zabít jeho mazlíčka hada a plivnout mu do ksichtu a ještě mu zařvat do uší.

,,Jdi do kelu bastarde! Bradavice se nikdy tobě nevzdají! Do útoku Bradavická armádo!"

A pak začalo skutečné rodeo, jelikož to všechny síly z řad studentů, bystrozorů, Fénixova řádu a i Harryho Pottera zmobilizovalo tak, že Smrtijedi nestačili utíkat a Voldošrot mávat hůlčičkou. Tohle hrdinství asi nikdy jen tak zapomenuto nebude. Nehledě, že tuctu kouzelníků a čarodějek včetně jí zachránil život a nebral ohledy na sebe, asi tak málo jako pan Potter. Stejně mu také nikdo nezapomene, že usekl hlavu Šedohřbtovi a ten už nikoho nezabije a nenakazí. Kdyby nebyl Nebelvírův meč nebyl majetkem školy, tak by ho dala Nevillovi Longbottomovi. Zaprvé jako jediný s ním uměl a právem by si ho zasloužil. A to ten meč byl poměrně těžký, že ho Minerva jednou rukou neuzvedla.

Myšlenkami ponořená do minulosti si málem nevšimla, že na ni z portrétu křičí Severus, že někdo jí klepe na dveře.

,,Minervo McGonagolová někdo ti klepe na dveře! To už chrníš jako Albus za dne? Zbuď se!" Láteřil z portrétu Severus Snape.

,,Promiň Severusi, byla jsem zamyšlená. Dále." Řekla Minerva a dveře se otevřely kouzlem.

Do ředitelny vstoupila neobvyklá dvojce. Velice podivné vidět Draca Malfyoe a Harryho Pottera, jak dobrovolně jdou vedle sebe do bradavické ředitelny. Neděje se něco závažného? Ptala se Minerva sama sebe.

,,Dobrý den paní ředitelko." Pozdravil jí Harry a pár sekund později i pan Malfoy, však ten jí oslovil rovnou Minervo. No když to tykání dovolila Nevillovi tak proč ne jemu.

,,Děje se něco pánové?" Ptala se.

,,Ne my nepřišli za vámi, ale rádi bychom si promluvili s vaším předchůdcem madam." Řekl Harry.

,,Z Albusem?"Ptala se Minerva a nasadila kyselý úsměv.

,,Nikoli Minervo, ale s vašim přímým předchůdcem, profesorem Snapem." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

Minerva se otočila na portrét Severuse a ten se tvářil trochu překvapeně.

,,A co tedy po mě chcete?" Ptal se ironicky, jak to měl ve zvyku.

,,Já a Draco máme na vás otázku, každý z nás jednu. Měl by jste čas, nám jí zodpovědět?" Ptal se Harry.

Minerva překvapením zamrkala o to i Severus. Řekl právě Harry Potter já a Draco, od kdy si ti dva říkali jménem?! Severus se naklonil dopředu z křesla a chvilku se na ty dva díval, ale ani jeden z nich mu neuhnul pohledem, co zřejmě Severuse notně iritovalo.

,,Dobrá tak tedy mluvte, Pottere, ať vás nemám příliš dlouho na očích." Máchl Severus po chvíli rukou.

,,Nebude vám vadit pane profesore Snape, když tu bude Minerva?" Ptal se Draco.

Severus Snape pozvedl obě obočí, ale řekl.

,,Ne to vadit nebude, Minerva je natolik mé důvěry schopná, že to co tu padne, nepustí dál pane Malfoyi a stejně už jsem po smrti."

,,Já tedy přenechám první slovo Dracovi, jeho otázka je poněkud mladšího data než ta moje." Řekl Harry.

To už byla Minerva našponovala zvědavostí, co z Draca Malfoye vyleze a proč najednou se chová Harry k němu tak normálně a skoro kamarádsky a co s tím má u prašivky společného Severus Snape.

Draco Malfoy také začal mluvit.

,,Tak dobrá. Moje otázka se vztahuje k létu před mým šestým ročníkem, kdy jsem byl donucen se stát Smrtijedem, jako trest za otcův debakl na ministerstvu, kdy on skončil v Azakabánu, profesore Snape. To léto moje matka zavítala s mou tetou k vám domů a požádala vás o pomoc mne při úkolu, který jsem měl splnit podle Voldemorta." Na chvilku se odmlčel a pokračoval.

,,Měl jsem zabít Albuse Brumbála. A vy jste dal matce za účasti tety neporušitelný slib, že mi pomůžete tento úkol splnit, že mne budete chránit a pokud selžu, že to uděláte místo mne. Což jste nakonec také udělal. Moje otázka je, proč jste složil neporušitelný slib a vůbec proč jste mi chtěl pomoci. Přece jste nemusel, tak proč jste ten slib dal?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy a hleděl na portrét Severuse Snapa, takovým pohledem, z kterého Minervu McGonagolouvou zamrazilo v zádech. Severus se na ní otočil a řekl.

,,Drahá ředitelko McGonagolová, mohla by jste profesora Brumbála vykázat na pár okamžiků z ředitelny?"

Minerva se zamračila a podívala se na druhý portrét, kde mával rukama. Albus Brumbál vypadal díky své ostře modré robě jako papoušek. Och ono se to týká též toho vetešnictví v obraze na její levé straně, pomyslela si Minerva.

,,Albusi Percyvale Braine Wulfricku Brumbála tímto tě vykazuji z ředitelny do příštího svítání. Zmiz mi z očí." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová.

Albus Brumbál musel zmizet ze svého obrazu.

,,Děkuji Minervo." Řekl Severus Snape a otočil se zpět na Draca Malfoye.

,,Draco byl jsi součást jenom plánu Albuse Brumbála. Jeho předpověď, že po tom boji na ministerstvu, kdy chytli tvého otce a strčili do Azakabánu se staneš jeho zástupcem a poneseš jeho vinu za zmaření akce se bohužel naplnila. Brumbál se tenkrát otrávil velice mocným artefaktem a jak on tak já jsme věděli, že mu už moc času nezbývá. Však on místo poklidné smrti v posteli zvolil spíše posranou hrdinskou smrt, jenom aby ucelil svůj život jako jedno velké hrdinství, aby nabyl slávy i po smrti a mohl být stále v takových věcech, jako jsou knížky a čokoládové žabky. Proto když se dozvěděl ode mě, o plánu Temného pána, že ho máš zabít, tak mne přemluvil nebo spíš vydíral mojí minulostí, abych to převzal já. Ono se to má tak a pan Potter to jistě ví také, že Albus Brumbál byl majitelem bezové hůlky a nechtěl, aby se tato hůlka dostala do rukou Voldemorta. Měla přejít na mne, však ty jsi celý plán zmařil a to jak Brumbála tak Voldemorta a pomohl jsi vlastně celou válku vyhrát panu Potterovi, tím, že jsi Brumbála porazil. Nezabil, ale porazil a tím získal na svojí stranu nejmocnější hůlku všech dob, nutno říci nedopatřením. Takže, když Temný pán jí ukradl z hrobu Brumbála, tak mu správně nefungovala a byla jako každá jiná hůlka dost obyčejná. Pan Potter ti vzal během souboje tvojí hlohovou hůlku a tou pak v souboji porazil Voldemorta, díky tomu, že bezová hůlka poznala, že se stal Potter jejím pánem, protože porazil tebe a vzepřela se proti Voldemortovi a její kouzlo ho zabilo. To že jsem uzavřel na tebe neporušitelný slib, byla jenom machinace toho kozla, aby moje akce během útoku Smrtijedů a tvého útoku Draco byla dostatečně důvěryhodná pro Temného pána, to je vše. Není v tom nějaké citové pouto na tebe Draco nebo na tvojí matku, i když tvůj úkol mi připadal k tvojí osobě nespravedlivý a neuskutečnitelný v první chvíli." Vysvětlil Severus Snape.

Minerva se zamračila ještě víc a měla sto chutí vyhostit Albuse Brumbála natrvalo z ředitelny. Tohle byl nejhorší možný plán, co kdy měl. Samozřejmě věděla o Brumbálově sběratelské vášni pro věci spojené s relikviemi smrti, ale tohle přesáhlo míru zdravého rozumu. Jak mohl si takto zahrávat s životy ostatních se životem Harryho, Severuse a Draca. Bylo jí z toho dědka tak jedině zle.

,,Děkuji za odpověď pane profesore Snape a že jste byl v této záležitosti ke mně upřímný." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Za málo, bylo na čase vám to vysvětlit." Řekl Severus Snape a mávl nad tím rukou. Pak stočil pohled zase na Harryho Pottera. Ten stále na něho upřeně hleděl. Jako by se ani o píď nepohnul, zdálo se Minervě.

,,A co vy máte na mě za všetečnou otázku Pottere?"Ptal se Severus jedovatě.

,,Nic co by se týkalo jména Potter nebo mého kmotra pane Snape. Tím buďte ujištěn." Řekl hned na začátek Harry.

Pak dal ruce do kapes a pokračoval a přitom začal chodit po ředitelně.

,,Ne já mám na vás jinou otázku pane Snape. Na kterou se snad kromě vás nemohu nikoho jiného zeptat, protože jediný další člověk, který je na živu a mám na něj kontakt mi na to nechce odpovědět. Já nikdy mou tetou nějak dobrý vztah neměl, jestli se ptáte kdo to je. A vy jste, pane Snape býval dobrý kamarád a soused mé maminky, dokud vás jisté okolnosti nerozeštvali na dvě strany barikády první války proti Voldemortovi. A mě by, pane Snape zajímalo, jestli jste znal nějak víc mé prarodiče z druhé strany. Já kromě jmen Iris a Harry Evanesovi o nich nic dalšího nevím. A teď díky Nevillovi a malé Veronice jsem si uvědomil, že až někdy do daleké budoucnosti budu mít sám děti, tak bych nerad povídal jenom o Potterovské linii. Bylo by to neférový a snobský. Nevíte o nich něco víc?" Ptal se Harry.

Minerva seděla v křesle jako z kamene. Tak tohle otázka byla pro ni věru neočekávaná. Podívala se na portrét Severuse Snapa, kterému ujely všechny svaly ve tváři a koukal na Harryho jako vyoraný křeček.

Chvilku mu trvalo, než se chytil.

,,Chápu vaší otázku pane Pottere, ale asi moc vám v tomto ohledu nepomůžu. Ano znal jsem dobře Lilly a Evansovy bydleli poblíž, i když to stejná ulice nebyla, to se mýlíte, a já si rodiče Lilly už moc dobře nepamatuji. Viděl jsem je jenom párkrát v kostele na mši, do které mne donutila matka, která byla silně věřící, ačkoliv byla čarodějka. Je mi však známo, že pan Evans vlastnil Apothéku a byl lékárník a paní Evansová byla podle všeho hudebnice. Hrála často podle matky v kostele, ale víc nevím. Můžu vás však odkázat na farní úřad v Halle, tedy v městečku, kde jsme oba vyrůstali. Nevím, kdo tam je teď jako farářem, ale určitě bude vědět o někom, kdo by mohl víc." Řekl Severus Snape a dal ruce do stříšky a otočil se na Minervu.

,,Minervo byla bys tak hodná a napsala za mne adresu fary pro pana Pottera?" Zeptal se jí.

Minerva kývla a vyštrachala ze svého psacího stolu, kus pergamenu z druhé strany popsaný reklamou na čističe komínu, které nedávno objednala pro školu a chopila se brku.

,,Farní kostel a fara v Vřetánková ulice popisné číslo 1.-3. v Halle v Marysaide u Liverpolu." Řekl trochu s melancholií hlase Severus Snape.

Minerva to zapsala a podala Harrymu. Ten tím kusem pergamenu trochu zamával, aby zavadl inkoust rychleji a uložil si ho do kapsy své košile.

,,Děkuji za informaci pane Snape, velice to pro mne znamená, že jste mi odpověděl. To je vše o čem jsem s vámi chtěl hovořit. Mějte se tu dobře a vám i paní McGonagolové. Nashledanou." Řekl Harry. Otočil se na patě a odešel z ředitelny. To samé o minutu později udělal i Draco Malfoy a Minerva zase až na portréty v ředitelně osaměla.

,,Minervo dokázala by jsi mi vyčarovat sem nahoru skleničku skotské whisky? Já snad dneska viděl otevřít se nebe? Je tohle vůbec možné?" Ptal se z portrétu Severus Snape.

Minerva řekla na to.

,,Jo zázraky se nedějí jenom o Vánocích Severusi." A šla k tajnému baru ředitelny, protože i jí tohle dostalo do kolen.

Už asi stárnu, pan Potter a Malfoy už konečně vyrostli z malých harantů v muže, pomyslela si Minerva, když si nalívala sama whisky.

 **Drobně revidováno - elenor - 5.7.2019**


	8. Kapitola 8 - Návraty

**Kapitola 8 – Návraty**

Percy seděl na ratanové židli ve starším bytě v Londýně, který si tajně pronajal za války Kinsley Pastorek. Bylo to těsně před koncem války a závěrečnou bitvou. Na pokyn Kinsleyho Pastorka zde ukrýval tajné dokumenty Fénixova řádu. Ano Percy byl členem Fénixova řádu, i když to o něm málo kdo věděl. Vlastně jenom Kinsley a Remus a těsně po bitvě se to dozvěděl jeho otec, ale jinak nikdo z rodiny nebo z jeho okolí o jeho úloze neměl ani tušení. Percy byl něco jako pojistka pro případ, že by bitva nevyšla, jak měla pro ně. V tom případě, měl utéci daleko za hranice i s dokumenty a žít v utajení mezi mudly, což by pro Percyho bylo sice těžké, ale ne neproveditelné. A teď po válce tento tajný byt na něho Kinsley přepsal. Neměl už pro něj využití a tak ho dal poslednímu žijícímu špionovi Fénixova řádu Percymu Weasleymu. On jako jediný to totiž přežil na rozdíl od Remuse, Munguduguse, Severuse Snapa. A to měl během bitvy také namále a to ve chvíli, kdy se nad ním tyčil Šedobřbrt, tak Percy prosil boha, aby byla smrt co nejrychlejší jako u Freda. Neville ho zachránil a pak se už dokázal poprat s tím ostatním v podobě pár přihlouplých Smrtijedů s průměrným vzděláním. Prostě idiotů, kteří nikdy nedostali výborně.

Dnes však tu byl z jiného důvodu. Percy měl tajemství, tajemství velikosti Bradavického hradu, které spalo spánek, který neuměl ani Percy svými kouzli zrušit, ale bylo přitom živé.

Když si vzpomněl, jak se to událo, tak se musel hlasitě zasmát, protože to bylo neuvěřitelné. Nikdo by mu to neuvěřil, jako to, s malou Verčou Longbottomů. Bylo to až příliš nereálné! Bylo to týden po bitvě, kdy se poprvé vrátil do práce a ihned požádal Kinseyho o přeložení na jiný odbor. On mu vyhověl, a tak si Percy sbalil věci na svém stole, naložil je do výtahu, až byl ke vzteku několika osob plný jeho věcí a chystal se sjet správného patra. V tom vletěl do výtahu oběžník z bystrozorského oddělení a narazil do panelu s ovládáním výtahu. Výtah se rozjel sám někam do paďous a Percy s ním. Srazilo ho to na kolena, praštil se o kastrol od svého oběda, až mu létaly hvězdičky kolem hlavy. Percy chvilku nadával na zkurvený oběžník a rozcupoval ho na kusy, až pak si uvědomil, že neví kde je. Tohle nebylo ani jedno ze známých pater ministerstva.

Otevřel dveře výtahu a zajistil je kouzlem, aby mu náhodou neodjel a on tu nezůstal trčet, protože nevěděl, jestli by se odtud dostal a šel to prozkoumat. Musel být dost hluboko, protože tam byla zima jako v márnici a jenom pochodně osvětlovaly chodbu. Na podlaze byla vrstva prachu, ale byly tam stopy malé velikosti. Percy nevěděl, jestli jsou dítěte, ženy nebo starého člověka a tak šel jejich směrem. Našel zavřené dveře, které však dokázal otevřít a to co uviděl, ho nechalo stát v úžasu s otevřenou hubou dokořán. Předním stály zářící obrovské koule, ve kterých plavali lidé. Nebo spíše se tam vznášeli. Ne nebyli mrtví podle malých pohybů nohou a rukou, ale nebyli ani při sobě a měli oči zavřené a pravidelně v těch bublinách vytvářely bubliny z jejich dechu. Percy nevěděl jak je tohle možný, ale připadalo mu to proti všem zákonům kouzelnického světa ty lidi tu takto držet. Tady byl spáchán zločin, hlásil mu jeho hlas v hlavě, ale nahlas to neřekl, jak byl tou podívanou omámen. Zkoušel na to různá kouzla, ale nic nefungovalo, aby ty koule se rozplynuly nebo rozlily. Šel tedy si projít celou místnost, které byla také obrovská. Na jejím konci našel starý psací pult a na něm knihu.

Hodně zašpiněnou a hodně starou. Měla obal z ručně vydělané hovězí kůže a byla šitá také ručně. Otevřel jí a hned na první straně bylo napsáno.

,,Z rozsudku věčného zatracení skrz oblouk."

Percy v ní listoval dál a přitom myslel, jaký oblouk se tu vlastně myslí a pak si vzpomněl na jediný oblouk, který je podobně záhadný jako toto místo. Oblouk na odboru záhad! Oblouk, kterým propadl Sirius Black v roce 1996. Nalistoval poslední dvojlist, který byl popsaný, ale na rozdíl od ostatních nebyly tu jména přeškrtaná. Byli to všichni zločinci. Některá jména si pamatoval dějin v Bradavicích, ale tenkrát tomu moc nevěnoval pozornost. Ono udržet na takové maličkosti čilou hlavu u Binnse je velice těžké. Však poslední jméno vzbudilo jeho zájem a to Sirus Orion Black. Byl tu veden pod číslem 70 pro 20. století. Akorát jestli tu je, tak sem rozhodně nepatří. Percy věděl pravou pravdu a to že Sirius Black je justiční omyl už z dob Popletala a on do jisté doby tomu věřil, že je vinen, dokud ho Remus a Kinsley nepřesvědčili o opaku. Otázka kde tu je. Percy tedy vzal otevřenou knihu do náručí a procházel se po sále a koukal se po těch koulích. Koule jak později poznal, nebylo správné označení, ony to byly podivné ovály, nebo kdo ví jaký jiný podivný geometrický útvar. A konečně našel, co hledal. Před ním se vznášel v podivné poloze Sirius Black. Vypadal trochu, jako někdo kdo přistál na jedoucím autě, nebo někdo kdo dělá do sněhu andělíčky. Byl rozplácnutý na všechny čtyři, ale očividně byl živ a vypadal zdráv. Percy byl rozhodnut ho odtud dostat. Napřáhl tedy hůlku a začal do koule se Siriusem metat různá kouzla, který uměl ať už z Bradavic, z Fénixova řádu přes Doru s Remusem a Kinsleyho z bystrozorského oddělení či z ukradených knih ze Smrtijedských lupů, ke kterým se dostal, ale nic nepomáhalo a to ani Bombarda maxima či ultima a to si myslel Percy, že pošle ministerstvo nahoru na oběžnou dráhu Měsíce, když to použije.

,,Kurevská koule, tak se rozpusť do řiti." Zaklel Percy a ulevil svojí zlosti tím, že knihu hodil do ohně, který vytvořil, aby zničil kouli. Knížka vzplála a světe div se, všechny koule se rozprskly a spláchli Percyho jako krysu ke stěně.

,,Fuj tajbl, to chutnalo jako ústní voda s lepidlem na umělé zuby." Zašklebil se Percy, když vypustil fontánku té vody.

Pak se rozeběhl k Siriusovi, který přistál na dvou stařečcích, kteří vypadali jako piráti Černovouse. Vzal ho na záda, ale měl tu smůlu, že staříci a ti všichni zloději, zabijáci a vrazi, kteří tu byli, se začali probouzet.

Doprdele pomyslel si Percy, tohle jsem nějak nedomyslel.

,,Redukto! Pouta na tebe! Bombarda!" Mrskal kolem sebe kouzla Percy s Siriusem pověšený přes rameno a utíkal, co mu to šlo směrem k výtahu.

Však za ním uhánělo asi tak 60. rádoby pirátu magického světa a on měl skoro devadesátikilového chlapa na zádech. Tohle je špatný propočet pomyslel si a zastavil se.

,,Sorry pane Blacku." Omluvil se Percy předem a sesunul ze sebe Siriuse a chytil ho za nohy a jakmile piráti z koulí byli dost blízko, tak se s ním začal otáčet jako s baletkou. Piráti dostali Siriusem v bezvědomí přes hubu. Jakmile jich bylo méně, tak neverbálně Percy poslal Siriuse ke stropu a spustil kanonádu dalších kouzel k těm lotrům. Ti se pomalu klidili z cesty, ale Percy si všiml, že se chtějí dostat k výtahu a tak máchnutím hůlky poslal Siriuse do výtahu a sám se tam přemístil a odblokoval ho a výtah se rozjel včas nahoru.

Percy si otřel pot do kabátu a obrátil se na Siriuse, který byl stále v limbu. Co s ním? Tady na ministerstvu ho pokládají za mrtvého a stále za vinného. Jenom málo kdo ví pravdu. Ne zde nesmí zůstat. Sáhl do svého kabátu a nalezl spásu. Bonbon jeho brášky George. Vecpal ho do úst Sirise a kouzlem ho přinutil ho spolknout. Sirius se proměnil v spícího slavíka, takže, když vystoupil Percy z výtahu, tak měl Siriuse v kapse od saka. Následně se ve své nové kanceláři přemístil krbem do svého bytu a Siriuse proměnil zpět a dal na postel a přemístil se zpět do práce, aby se tam trochu zabydlel a nedal na sobě jako obvykle nic znát. To bylo Percyho motto pro tyto případy. Nic na sobě nedat znát a být chladná hlava za každého počasí pekelném ministerstvu kouzel nebo pod stolem Smrtijedů.

Tak jak byl Kinsleym a Remusem vycvičen za mírného několika měsíčního přispění Alastora Moddyho, aniž by to ten věděl. O pauze na oběd se podíval, jestli Sirius žije, ale ten ještě stále spal. A další měsíc též. Byl jako šípková Růženka nebo spíš pacient v kómatu. Percy si sehnal skřítku, která pravidelně informovala o stavu pacienta pod krycím jménem Růženka. Na to by asi rozhodně nikdo nepřišel, že se pod tím skrývá Sirius Black, bylo to ženské jméno a dokonce Aundrey si myslela, že je to nějaký tajný domácí mazlíček, který je jenom nemocný. To však Sirius nebyl, spíš jenom neúměrně dlouho spal jako nemluvně. Jediný kdo to věděl, byli velitel Fénixova řádu Kinsley Pastorek a velitel Bradavické studentské armády Neville Longbottom.

Už také na začátku srpna přemýšleli o tom, co se Siriusem, až se probudí. A Neville vymyslel mazaný plán, když prý nedávno slyšel zase velice jadernou nadávku jednoho kouzelníka v Příčné na léčitele a personál . Kinsley si vymyslí pohádku o nebezpečí a utajené práci, na kterou Fénixův řád bude zrovna potřebovat Siria. Bude to mít háček a to léčitelské vzdělání. A proto pošle Kinsley Siria do zahraničí doplnit si potřebné léčitelské vzdělání za peníze, které zdědil po něm řád po jeho domnělé smrti. Sirius si odpočine a získá zase svojí sílu a konečně bude k něčemu, krom povaleče u piva jak ho popsal jeho mladší bratr Ronald a matka. Pak se vrátí a Kinsley ho přes známé vsune do Munga jako léčitele a omluví se Siriovi, že nebezpečí pominulo, ale práce vždy u Munga bude. Podle Percyho velmi Zmijozelský plán a sám doplnil zajímavou informaci. V Peru otevřeli novou soukromou léčitelskou školu. Takže se s Kinsleym a Nevillem shodli, že bude dobrý, až se Sirius Black probudí a trochu se zberchá, pošlou ho do Peru. Otázka byla, kdy se probudí.

Kinsley navrhoval, aby se na něj podíval léčitel od Munga, přece není normální, aby tak spal. Sám se postaral o ty podzemní prostory na ministerstvu, o kterých nevěděl ani on jako ministr kouzel. A Percy dostal úkol zjistit, co ty prostory měli být a kdo je měl na svědomí. Pro Percyho zajímavá práce navíc, krom řešení případu dětí a jejich rodičů. Neville, měl pomalu připravit Harryho a ostatní na to, že Sirius Black žije.

A dnes tu trávil jednu volnou chvilku, aby se ujistil, že je Sirius v pořádku, když ten otevřel obě oči.

Percy byl štěstím bez sebe, že zvolal trochu neomaleně.

,,No konečně se Růženka probudila a to jsem jí nemusel ani líbat."

* * *

Ron Weasley si zlostí vázal kravatu kolem krku. Vůbec mu to nešlo a tak jí nakvašeně hodil do koše na špinavé prádlo v jeho pokoji a podíval se na sebe. Tak půjde bez ní. Přece to není korunovace královny, ale menší večírek odchodu jednoho starého bystrozora na odpočinek kam ho Penny zve.

Alespoň pozná lidi z oddělení, jestli tam nakonec zakotví. Slíbil to také Penny a sliby se neplní jenom o Vánocích. Vzal si do ruky ukradené líčidlo Ginny zakryl malou jizvičku po holení na své bradě.

No snad je vše ok! Dobrá kontrola seznamu Weasley!

Klíče od domu, kapesník, hůlka, žvýkačky, peníze, karty s telefonním číslem na Harryho a George a jednoho taxikáře, kondomy. Takže má vše, takže vzhůru do letní noci. Pomalu se vyplazil oknem a na okenní římse Blakovského sídla se přemístil pryč do Čekankové ulice před číslo 240 a urovnal trochu vlasy, než zazvonil na byt, který byl ve druhém patře. Nejprve se nic nedělo, ale pak se mihla v okně hnědovlasá hlavička a o pět minut později mu otevřela Penny v modrých koktejlkách.

,,Hallo slečno Clearwaterová, jste připravená na dnešní večer?" Pošeptal jí do ucha, když se k ní předklonil.

,,Jo jenom si dojdu pro psaníčko, strpeníčko Ronalde."

Vysmekla se mu z náručí a pospíchala po schodech nahoru. Za minutku byla zase u něho a už měla na sobě lodičky na jehlových podpatcích a pod paždí lesklé modré psaníčko. Jo hagvaspárka se v ní nezapře, vše musí být u ní modré. Však jemu to nevadí, protože k její postavě to náhodou ladí a je to na ní jako ušitý. Hlavně ty šaty s rozparky skoro až k bokům.

,,Tak co Ronalde, jsi připraven na ten dědečkovský zátah pana Forbischera?"Ptala se Penny a zavřela dveře domu, aby je nikdo nevykradl.

,,Ale jistě slečno Clearwaterová, nebo pro tento večer kolegyně Cleawaterová?"Plácl jí Ron přes zadek.

,,Hej Ronalde drž svoje koně na uzdě, ten cirkus ani nezačal a ty by jsi už končil." Řekla se smíchem Penelopé.

,,Jenom jsem si chtěl ověřit, z čeho jsou tvé sexy šatičky Penny, abych ti neničil pak nějakou drahou konfekci. Ale ono to vypadá na bavlnu a nějaký polystyrén ala Čína, tedy žádná škoda, když to poté na tobě roztrhám, abych se dostal k tomu co je pod tím." Zazubil se Ron.

,,Vtipálku já svojí krajku a hedvábí nechala doma. Čmudilové od nás, by jí kouřem zničili. Pozor na plíce Ronalde, tohle není Neville ale spíš pár Mungusů Fletcherů." Řekla Penny.

,,Takže dvě hodiny žvanění a pár poklon na adresu pana Forbisechera ti budou stačit a pak mám cestu volnou k tobě." Řekl Ron a vzal jí kolem boků.

,,Dva a půl i s občerstvením." Řekla Penny a oba je přemístila pryč.

* * *

Harry Potter spal jako zabitý, když mu začal zvonit mobil. Celý nevrlý z toho, kdo ho budí z pěkného snu ve dvě ráno, přijal hovor.

,,Hallo, který kretén mě to budí ve dvě hodiny noci?! To jste upír?" Ptal se jako první.

,,Harry to jsem já Ron." Ozvalo se mu z druhého konce.

,,Rone proč mě u Morganiných podpatků budíš přes patro mobilem?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Harry já v baráku nejsem. Potřebuji pomoc." Řekl Ron a zněl dost svízelně.

To Harryho zvedlo z postele tak, že se uhodil o poličku nad postelí a málem vzbudil vedle spící Ginny.

Zabručel, protřel si čelo. No snad z toho nebude boule.

,,Jak to, že nejsi v baráku a kde vůbec jsi Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To se špatně vysvětluje. Auvajs." Křikl na druhé straně očividně bolestí Ron.

,,Ok říkal jsi, že potřebuješ pomoc? Kde jsi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Mohl by jsi diskrétně kontaktovat madam Pomfrejovou?"Ptal se o něco tišeji Ron.

,,Na co Pomfrejovou? Co se ti stalo Rone?" Ptal se značně ospalý Harry.

,,Ronalde doufám, že mi nehodláš provolat všechen kredit na mobilu, ono to něco stojí. Hlavně abych odtud dostala." Ozval se z mobilu ženský hlas a Harry povyskočilo obočí.

Pak se ozval naštvaný hlas Rona.

,,A jak mám asi mu vysvětlit, že jsme bez hůlek uvízli v odkrytém poklopu kanalizační sítě a já si vyhodil koleno a ty máš v hajzlu kotník Penny a jsme až po pás ve sračkách Londýna!"

,,Ronalda právě si na mě řval s mobilem u huby, takže si to právě ty troubo vysvětlil." Ozval se zase ten ženský hlas.

,,To má být vtip?" Ptal se Harry a otíral si ospalky z očí.

,,Ne Pottere!" Ozvalo se na něho z mobilu dvojitě.

* * *

George se ušklíbal jako kočka Šklíba z Alenky v říši divů, kterou nedávno četl a kterou si zamiloval díky Hermioně jako mudlovskou pohádku. Koukal se na dva přechodné marody na kanapi a musel uznat, že ani po dvou koupelích ten pach kanálů nezmizel. Harry a Ginny šli nakupit další drogerii, aby ty dva pořádně vymyli a navoněli, aby Ron a Pennelopé byli zase lidmi a Neville s Verčou vzal roha, protože Verča z Rona jedině blinkala. Byli cítit jako odpadní roura a to, co produkuje občas Verča do plenek se podle Nevilla s tím nedalo srovnat. George byl věru překvapen, koho to lovil z kanalizace mimo Ronalda jako jeho tajné rande.

Přitom Pennelopé byla o čtyři roky starší než Roník. A jak se k tomu postaví Percánek, až zjistí, že jeho ex chodí s mladším bratrem. Jo to bude zajisté úžasná podívaná. No naštěstí to tak rychlé nebude, díky tomu co se těm dvěma stalo. Drahá bystrozorka Pennelopé Calvetrová a její doprovod se přemístili z bodu A do bodu B, tak jak je to běžné, ale nepočítali s lemply kanalizační služby a spadli do odpadní roury hlavního odvodu splašků z části Greenwisch a žuchli tam s plnou parádou. Ron si přitom vyhodil koleno a Penny pořádně kotník. Auuu! Když se chtěli odtud dostat přemístěním, tak je to spláchlo a odplavilo jim to hůlky! Olivander, až to uslyší tak ho už jistě klepne, vždyť ta Ronova hůlka byla úplně nová, zakoupená těsně po bitvě, kde jak si ztratil nadobro tu, kterou si pořídil do třetího ročníku, poté co mu jí zlomila vrba mlátička.

Naštěstí napadlo Penny použít mobil, ale ujal se toho Ron, protože Penny se obávala pomluv kolegů, kdyby jí takto našli. No stejně nějakou chvilku skákat v bystrozorském oddělení nebude, protože ten kotník se nejprve musí zahojit a to podle Pomfrejové nějakou dobu potrvá. Přivodila si pořádný výron. A bráška dostal na koleno ortézu, aby si zvyklo být tam kde má být a neskákalo mu po všech čertech jako zatracené jablko. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy s tím kolenem Ron měl problém. Prvně to bylo během zápasu famfrpálu, kdy byl v bráně po odchodu Olivera za školy, pak během bitvy a to s tím ještě chodil pitomec a teď zas. Aby pak tu ortézu nedostal někdy na doživotí, jestli s tím kolenem hodlá v tomhle stylu pokračovat.

U Ronalda však bylo jasný, že tomu tak bude, už měl takovou povahu lítat z problému do problému jako holub. No díky Merline, teď rozhodně lítat nebude. Ne, teď sedí na gauči vedle své milostné oběti a blije do kýble, to co spolkl v tom kanálu, jen aby neměl otravu. Další se opakující se proměnná u Rona a to otrava! Jako by nestačila Křiklanova medovina, nepovedená Krumova vodka a to, co přinesl na pohřeb Freda Hagrid. A přitom ještě stačil nadávat na údržbu londýnského kanalizačního systému. Jo podívaná za všechny prachy, pomyslel si George.

Lenka Láskorádová smutně seděla u plastového stolu a popíjela piňacoládu. Po tvářích se jí začali zase koulet slzy a v sobě cítila čirou zlost. Jak ten čurák s velikosti padesát jí tak mohl podvést. Copak byla pro něho jenom ozdoba nebo prostředek, jak někoho nasrat? Ona však nebyla nějaký módní doplněk, prosím pěkně. To si mohl ten lotr mexicko-americko-kanadský odpustit. Takto si připadala jako převoznice do pekla a ne do nebe. Rolf Salamandr byl největší pitomec od dob Draca Malfoye a Zachariáše Smithe a i ti by se jistě tak nezachovali a hlavně rozhodně nebyli na kluky jako Rolf. Spíš než homosexůál byl bissexuál, ale dával očividně Paulovi přednost před ní. Jak mohla být tak hloupá. V hlavě se jí ozval hlas Hermiony, že každý dělá chyby, ale ona sedla tomu buřtovi na lep jako nějaká pitomá vosička. Přece jenom byl vnuk slavného Newta Salamadra a magická zvířata znal jako svoje boty. Akorát jak zjistila na jejich výzkumné expedici v Brazilském pralese, holt je spíše na kluky než holky. Když to zjistila tak byla tak naštvaná, že je svojí kouzelnou mocí přemístila do nejbližšího mraveniště, strčila je tam zadkem napřed a přemístila se svým nákladem věcí pryč do Ria Jareniera na pláž Copakabáňa kde se pořádně zlila. Trošičku to nedomyslela a ráno se probudila na lavičce v parku a měla jenom polovinu svých věcí. Takže s pořádnou opicí na mozku celý den hledala svá zavazadla a byla ještě za většího blbce. A dnes den poté přemýšlí co dál.

Že ona husa hloupá nezůstala u Nevilla, to by bylo více nebezpečné. No což teď by se měla vrátit do Británie, než jí Rolf ten kretén s poštípanou prdelí s tím Paulíkem mazlíkem bude hledat. O to nestojí. A tak se Lenka přemístila na Brazilské ministerstvo kouzel na úřad pro vytváření mezikontinentálních přenášedel.

* * *

Hermiona si blaženě užívala klima australského pobřeží. Díky stomatologické komoře v Darwinu našla své rodiče poměrně rychle a též vrácení a obnovení vzpomínek nebylo nikterak složité a bolestivé pro ni ani rodiče. Jenom to bylo zatraceně zdlouhavé. Asi tak na celý jeden den, ale pak už to byl příjemný pobyt a to se vším všudy. Jenom jak si byl její tatínek trochu paranoidní na Leeho a jí a nebýt maminky tak by je snad sledoval celý den. Její rodiče měla zpět po stránce kontaktu a pout. Problém nastal, když je chtěla přemluvit k návratu do Velké Británie. Rodiče rozjeli docela prosperující ordinaci narozdil od té, kterou měli v Oxfordu, kde předtím bydlela a nechtěli se tak rychle vracet. Řekli na rovinu, že to promyslí, ale Austrálie jim učarovala a neradi by jí opouštěli.

Hermiona byla trochu smutná, ale co mohla dělat. Už tak ublížila rodičům, když jim vymazala paměť a nechtěla je k ničemu nutit, co by oni sami nechtěli. Bylo fajn je mít zpět. Austrálie tam či zpět byla pěkné místo, kde Hermiona mohla trochu zapomenout na všechny starosti a traumata uplynulých měsíců a trochu vypnout mozek. Lee očividně toto její rozhodnutí uvítal a dokonce jí začal rozmazlovat. Nebydleli u rodičů, ale v pětihvězdičkovém hotelu s výhledem na moře, v prezidentském apartmá a měli každý den v jiné restauraci místní speciality a jiný přípitek vína. Dováděli na pláži, chodili po místních obchodech a byli na několika kulturních akcích včetně opulentního večírku jedné popové hvězdy. Hermiona a Lee měli díky své výhře, pomlčka Georgově výhře dveře všude otevřené a vše zaplacené. Bylo to úžasné. A to ani nevyčerpali celou výhru, jak řekl Lee. Loterní společnost však jím poskytla kompenzaci v podobě kuponů platných do roku 2003 na motorové palivo do jejich nové jachty Freya a tím to bylo vyřízený. Hermiona byla z té společnosti tak říkajíc na větvi. Ona tyhle firmy pokládala za podvodníky, ale toto byla solidní společnost, která si zakládala na spokojenosti výherců. Jinak by asi neměli nejdražší pokoj v nejdražším hotelu města Darwinu a k večeři kaviár jako předkrm.

Vidět jí Draco Malfoy, tak by si asi hodil laso na kostelní věž a oběsil se. Hermiona však žádné další mrtvoly nechtěla vidět a tak to nikomu jinému než Georgi, Angelině, Ronovi, Ginny, Harrymu a Nevillovi neřekla, kam se poděla na dovolenou a jak k ní přišla. Nehledě, že jeden den utratila v butiku 10 000 liber za spodní prádlo. Ti by přišli o mozek. Však všechny sny jednou končí a tak i pro Hermionu nastal poslední den pobytu ve slunném Darwinu a ten strávila celý s rodiči a Leem a nenechala se ničím a nikým rušit. Rodiče totiž zase uvidí až na narozeniny, kdy oni přijedou do Velké Británie za ní, aby to společně oslavili.

* * *

Sirius Black seděl v malém Londýnském bytě u stolu a popíjel kakao. Od doby co se probudil, byl tak trochu zmatený. Zaprvé nemohl pochopit jak se najednou ocitnout v roce 1998! Zadruhé nechápal, že boj proti Voldemortu je už vyhraný a on tím přišel o bojový podíl, jak mu řekl Kinsley, který ho včera navštívil. Za třetí proč se o něj zrovna stará Percy Weasley a nějaký jemu neznámý skřítek jménem Kulbo. Byl z toho celý tumpachový. Percy se k němu choval jako madam Pomfrejová, když byl ještě student Bradavic. Jde mu na nervy a to je co říct, on fakt nemocný není. Pšík, možná trochu nachlazený, ale smrtelně nemocný není. A hlavně chce vědět, co je s Harrym a Remusem a ostatními. Doufal, že to všichni ve zdraví přežili. Ale asi ano, vzhledem k celkem šťastným výrazům Kinsleyho a Percyho. A dnes měl si sednout ke stolu a měl je poslouchat, co se událo. Však oni ještě čekali podle jejich slov na jednoho člověka, který měl být nějaký velitel Bradavické armády. Nebyl to náhodou Harry nebo Albus Brumbál sám. Však Sirius se šeredně sekl a byl celý vyvalený, když do dveří místnosti, vešel cizí mladý chlap. Sirius neměl páru, kdo by to mohl.

,,Dobré odpoledne pane Blacku, rád vás zase vidím a tentokrát při smyslech." Řekl ten chlap a podal mu na pozdrav ruku.

,,Kdo jste? My se známe?" Ptal se Sirius trochu překvapeně.

,,No tak Siriusi, toho hocha jsi krátce viděl, než jsi byl uvězněn v té kouli a než jsi díky Lestrengrové propadl obloukem." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Netuším, ty události mám jak si rozmazané, kdo to má být?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ach jo." Povzdychl si vedle Percy a protočil obě oči.

,,No vzhledem k tomu chaosu, chápu, že pan Black si mě nepamatuje. On se spíše soustředil na Harryho než na nás co jsme tam byli s ním." Řekl ten chlap.

Sirius namáhal svůj mozek, kdo by ten člověk, který před ním stojí, ale krom Harryho, Rona a Hermiony si nemohl upamatovat, kdo s těch děcek tam mohl být a Ron byl jednoznačně zrzek.

,,Tak jinak Siriusi, tohle je ten velitel Bradavické armády o kterém jsem mluvil. Je to velice schopný mladý muž." Řekl Kinsley a poplácal to chlapa po rameni.

,,Přestaň Kinsley, to Harry je ten, který odpravil Voldosráče ne já." Řekl ten chlap.

,,Ale ty mladý muži jsi mi zachránil život a já si toho vážím. Jinak bych ti nedovolil mi tykat. Jsi můj přítel." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius vyvalil obě oči. Kinsley přece říkal při minulé návštěvě, že je ministr kouzel. No tak to si ten kluk může gratulovat, když si muže tykat se samotným ministrem.

,,He Kinsley tyká kde s kým i s Minervou McGonagolovou a ta je ředitelkou Bradavic. Tady ten stromek je poměrně důležité pojítko mezi Bradavicemi a Ministertvem kouzel." Pravil Percy.

,,No tak přestaň Percy, jsem jenom asistent profesorky Pýtrový, nic víc." Řekl ten kluk.

Sirius si odkašlal a znovu se ptal.

,,Kdo jsi sakru?"

,,Neville Longbottom těší mě pane Blacku." Řekl ten kluk.

Sirius Black vyvalil obě oči. Harry se během pobytu v Blackovském sídle zmiňoval o spolužákovi Nevillovi, ale přece byl jenom dobrý v bylinkářství a motovidlo prvního řádu v lektvarech podle Snape. A teď tu Kinsley a Percy Weasley na něj pějí ódy, nějaký divný.

Kisnley, Percy a Neville zasedli ke stolu, kde seděl Sirius. Percy máchl hůlkou a na stole přistála obří bychle.

,,Dobrá Sirie, vím, že by ses stejně bez přestávky vyptával, co se stalo s Harrym a ostaními a tak ti dám rukopis Remuse Lupina ohledně těch let co jsi byl uvězněn tam dole." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Co tam dole to vůbec bylo, nějaké ministerské extra vězení nebo co, Kinsley? Proč o tom jako ministr nevíš?" Ptal se Sirius ihned.

,,Já o tom doopravdy nic nevím Siriusi, přísahám na svojí matku a hůlku. Percy teď když bude mít čas, bude bádat, co tam dole vlastně bylo. Ty jediný si tam nepatřil a ostatní jsme museli buď usmrtit nebo poslat do Azkabánu. Jestli je to nějaký podvod Popletala, tak ani to nevím. Rozhodně to není ve veřejných nebo tajných informacích ministerstva kouzel, ke kterým mám přístup." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jo ministerstvo je asi tak svaté jako rohaté." Mínil Sirius.

,,Tolik k tomu pane Blacku, ale prosím přečtěte si prosím to, co napsal Remus. Dost vám to pomůže zodpovědět vaše otázky." Řekl Neville.

,,Remus?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No tito dva jsou Remusovi žáci, Siriusi." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jo vím, že Harryho ročník Remus učil a asi tím pádem i Arthurova syna, ale i Harry mu říkal profesor Lupin, tak proč u Merlina mu říkají Remus?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No ono se to má tak Siriusi, že po tvé domnělé smrti a už před ní jsme začali já a Remus učit na vlastní pěst s Moddym tady Percyho kouzla a čáry a vzali jsme ho do Fénixova řádu jako špiona proti Smrtijedů…" Řekl Kinsley.

,,Cože! Arthur přece jasně řekl, že se ten kluk odcizil od rodiny, tak jak u Morgany může být člen Fénixova řádu." Ukázal Sirius na Percyho.

Ten stal od stolu a řekl.

,,To byla má role pane Siriusi Blacku. Mělo to způsobit, že Smrtijedi na ministerstvu kouzel tenkrát činní mi začnu věřit natolik, že zapomenou, že jsem Weasley a Nebelvír k tomu. Och jak to říct? Prostě černá ovce Brumbálovi zlaté rodinky, jak se jednou o mne vyjádřil Yaxley. Však já nebyl ani jedno, co si mysleli a místo toho jsem bral jejich informace, které klidně rozprašovali v mé přítomnosti a věci, které jim nepatřily z jejich sídel, kam mě ochotně zvali. Musím uznat, že nejvíce se mi líbilo na Nott Manor, měli tam velice pohodlné pohovky, pane Blacku. Škodil jsem na jejich vlastní půdě, nebo jak by řekli mý bráškové, pálil jsem jim doutnák pod prdelí, ale tak neslušně vyjadřovat se nebudu. Nesluší se to před panem ministrem Kinsleym. Jo holt jsem byl špion Fénixova řádu od roku 1996, nikterak zvláštní pozice."

Kinsley ho ještě doplnil.

,,Já Remus a Alastor jsme ho vycvičily tak, že se dokáže ze všech zabezpečených míst dostat jako myška. Ne zvěromág Percy není, Siriusi, ale je mistr přemístění. Je jak domácí skřítek, dokáže se jako jediný přemístit z Bradavic a to je co říct. Je talentovaný bojovník. to musím říct, i když na to nevypadá. Percy hold nebude žádný svalovec." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Já po tom nikdy netoužil být jak Arnold Shwarznegr, Kinsley. Moje nynější postava je pro mne dostačující." Řekl Percy na to.

Nad tím se Kinsley a Neville jenom zasmáli.

Sirius však koukal jako rozespalé kotě. On o Percym jako špionovi vůbec nevěděl natož, aby něco tušil, co měli Remus s Kinsleym a Pošukem Moddym za lubem. A to celé bylo jenom velké divadlo pro Smrtijedy. Kdyby měl klobouk tak by ho před Percym smekl, ale vyvstala mu jedna otázka.

,,Proč tu není Remus?" Ptal se.

,,Náš mentor už není mezi námi." Řekl Percy a Neville jednohlasně.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl Sirius.

,,Sirie prosím, byl by jsi tak hodný a přečetl bys sis prosím ty Remusovi zápisky je to hodně důležitý. To co se událo po skončení války pak je napsané ode mě, jenom abys věděl. Remus už pak nemohl." Řekl Kinsley a posunul k Siriovi tu obr knihu.

Ten s těžkým srdcem, že jeho poslední kamarád z pobertovské party je mrtvý začal číst. Jeho návštěva se zatím usadila do sedací soupravy poblíž a o něčem se potichu bavila. Sirius měl poněkud z těch třech smíšené pocity.

Jak četl tak pochopil, že tím, že propadl obloukem a Vodemort se konečně ukázal na scéně, to jenom začalo. Ano začalo krveprolití, jak by to Sirius nazval. Už chápal, proč zrovna tento úkol šmírovat Smrtijedy dostal Percy, měl totiž pro ně čistý štít, protože Mungus se postupně prozradil a Snape také. Po smrti Albuse Brumbála se Moddy, Remus a Kinsley dostali do vedení Fénixova řádu, což bylo pro Siriuse dost neuvěřitelné. On myslel, že to povede Arthur nebo Minerva McGonagolová, ale nestalo se tomu tak. Pak se dočetl též o tajném radiovém vysílání Weasleyovských dvojčat a nějakého Lee Jordána, o tom jak Harry s Ronem a Hermionou ničili magické artefakty Voldemorta a dostávali se do obrovských potíží, že vykradli banku a ulétli na draku a také se dozvěděl o úloze Nevilla Longbottoma jako rebela uvnitř Bradavického hradu, který odtud sabotoval práci Smrtijedů a podle zápisku Kinsleyho z Bitvy o Bradavice vedl do bitvy přes sto žáku Bradavic. Nehledě na to, že si měl duel s Voldemortem a chránil kde koho. Frankův a Alice syn byl společně s Harrym, Ronem a Hermionou nejznámější kouzelníci své doby a dokonce i Albus Brumbál, jehož zrada Siriuse pořádně nasrala, byl jenom proti nim malá veličina. Který kouzelník už před dvacítkou dostane Merlinův řád první třídy. Sirius o žádném neslyšel.

A podle těch jizev, které viděl na Kinsleym, Nevillovi s Percym to nebyli žádní zbabělci, dost si vytrpěli. Jenom byl strašně smutný, že už se nesetká s Remusem, ani Nymfí, Moddym nebo Fredem. Bylo mu z toho úzko, že odešlo toliko dobrých lidí, dokonce i Snape si smrt nezasloužil. Jenom ho zarazil jeden řádek a hned se ptal.

,,Remus a Nymfí měli malé?"

,,Ano měli, i když Teddy už zase tak maličký není, už je mu pět a půl měsíce a už leze, jako motorová myš." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius se radostně usmál. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že podšívka Remus Lupin nakonec bude mít dítko. Sirius už ani v to moc nedoufal s Remusovou náturou, pro ženské. Nehledě na to, že propadne srdíčkem ten vlk jeho sestřence Nymfadoře. O vkusu u Remuse nemluvě.

,,A ten malý ehm však víte, je jako Remus?" Ptal se Sirius shovívavě.

,,Ne není vlkodlak, ale metaformág po Doře, naposled jsem ho viděl s hráškově zelenými vlasy." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius nasadil trochu škleb. To nestačila Dora a její růžová kštice! Ne teď, bude mít barevného Lupina na očích. Ale co, hlavně, že není vlkodlak, ten barevný přídavek je vedlejší.

,,Jo a já ho viděl s modrýma. Když ho Harry s Hermionou hlídali." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo chudák paní Tonsková, ta se z toho malého zblázní." Řekl Percy.

,,Harry ho hlídá?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Aj, já bych zapomněl, on to tam Remus vůbec nenapsal. Siriusi, Harry Potter je malého Teddyho Lupina kmotr, takže je celkem jasné, že ho má hodně často na starosti." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius se usmál. Dobrá volba Remusi, musel uznat v duchu.

,,Jenom občas Teddy si dělá s Harryho psinu a trochu štve Verču a mne k tomu." Řekl Neville.

,,He?" Nechápal Sirius.

,,To se má tak pane Blacku, ony jsou další věci, které by, jste měl vědět." Řekl Neville a pokračoval.

Sirius poslouchal a notně se divil, co se ještě všechno událo. Říci, že by potřeboval panáka, to by moc nepomohlo. Remusův Teddy očividně nebyl jediný válečný přírůstek a Harry si očividně usmyslel dát do cajku jeho starý rodný barák. Když Neville skončil tím, že Draco Malfoy má psychické problémy z toho, že Narcissu chytla druhá míza a randí s nějakým Irem, tak Sirius měl pocit, že se ocitl v jiném světě.

,,Merlinovi podvlíkačky, to jsem skončil dva roky mimo realitu a vše je jinak, co já budu dělat." Řekl s povzdechem Sirius.

,,Siriusi ty jsi vlastně taková záchrana pro jednoho mého přítele." Spustil Kinsley.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano potřebuji tě, jako ochránce jednoho mého spolužáka, který se obává o svůj život." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Fakt to jako mám dělat bodygárda, vždyť jsem uprchlý trestanec. Kinsley to je nereálné." Řekl Sirius.

,,Já vím, co jsi Sirius. Hlavně dávno mrtvý podle Ministertva, Gringottovi banky a kouzelnického světa muž. To samé si myslí i Harry a ostatní, zatím o tobě víme jenom mi tři, to se však brzy změní." Řekl Kinsley.

,,A jak prosím, tebe, to mám žít jako Tichošlápek nebo co?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne Sirie, mám více prozaické řešení, na které Brumbál z důvodu Harryho existence nikdy nevstáhl ruku." Řekl Kinsley.

,,A to by bylo?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Dáme vám novou identitu, nové jméno i s příběhem." Řekl Percy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Mudlovský svět má něco podobného pane Blacku, říká se tomu ochrana svědků a mi něco podobného skrz pana ministra uděláme pro vás." Řekl Neville.

,,No zní to pěkne, ale až moc dobře vím, že jakmile v tom má prsty ministerstvo mladý Longbottome, tak je v tom nějaké ale. Tak to vysypte, co po mě chcete?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Já věděl, že jste inteligentní, takže jste to rychle pochopil, to je dobře." Řekl Percy.

,,Víš Siriusi, můj přítel a spolužák je léčitel u . Nedávno se svěřil, že tam záhadně moc ubývají dobří léčitelé na úkor fušerů a kvalita péče o pacienty klesá. Přitom většina těch léčitelů, kteří odešli, nejsou k nalezení. Proto se můj spolužák domnívá, že tam řádí anděl smrti, který si dal za úkol zničit. Což ti nemusím povídat, že by byla katastrofa." Řekl Kinsley a mrkl na Nevilla.

Neville si pomyslel, že pan ministr to dobře vymyslel.

,,A jak můžu léčitele před tím andělem nebo jak tomu parchantovi říká chránit, já o léčitelství vůbec nic nevím, Kinsley. Budu tam na nic." Řekl Sirius.

Na to spustil Percy.

,,Proto si musíte doplnit vzdělání pane Blacku. I mne záleží na kvalitě léčitelství v našem světě a tedy velmi důležitá instituce. Pan ministr by využil financí z dob Fénixova řádu a válečných kompenzací od Smrtijedů a poslal by vás na prestižní léčitelskou školu, kde by jste měl základní kurz."

Siriusovi vyletělo obočí. On má na stará kolena zasednout do lavice. Ti tři se asi zbláznili, ne?

,,Nehledě, že by to přidalo na věrohodnosti vašeho nového jména a života a nemusel by jste si to platit pane Blacku. Byl by jste volný, jako pták." Dodal Neville.

Sirius přemýšlel, co by mohl jiného dělat, ale s ničím v jeho hlavě neuspěl.

,,Jiná možnost není viďte?" Ptal se trochu smutně.

Na to ti tři zakroutili hlavami.

,,Tak dobrá, ale o jaké škole to mluvíte? To je jako tady ve Velké Británii?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne, ta byla nově otevřená v Peru pane Blacku." Řekl Percy.

,,Peru to je na druhém konci světa!" Vykřikl Sirius zděšeně.

,,Ne jenom přes Atlantický oceán, státy Venezula, Kolumbie, Ekvádor." Řekl Percy.

,,Konec světa i tak." Řekl Sirius.

,,Pro tebe Siriusi nejlepší místo, vzhledem k tomu, co si prožil. Tady nestraší už žádný Voldemort natož Smrtijed, kterého by se měl obávat a Harry jistě pochopí, že chceš pomoci i s dnešními problémy." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius se zamračil. Co jako si myslí, že bude skákat podle jejich noty.

,,Kurz začíná prvního října a končí příštího roku. Samozřejmě, by jste mohl přijet na Vánoce pane Blacku. Harry by jistě byl moc rád." Řekl Neville.

,,A kdybych vše to odmítl?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Čekal by tě nejprve znovu Azkabán, vzhledem k projednávání nových ustanovení bys přišel se soudním procesem až příští rok na jaře, pak by se muselo jednat o tvé domnělé smrti a dalších věcech a byl by jsi jedině všem pro smích, že jsi tak dlouho spal. Nehledě na to, že by asi tě chtěli všichni činovníci dnes činní ve Starostolci krom mě vyhostit ze země. To už by jsi Harryho a Teddyho nemohl vidět vůbec." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius si povzdechl. Připadal si, že byl zase vložen do mlýnku na maso. Copak si nikdy v životě nebude moct svobodně rozhodnout, co chce dělat?

,,Percy připravil jména, ze kterých si můžeš vybrat. Jsou to většinou lidé, kteří se nadobro ztratili v průběhu let a nemají žádné příbuzné a jsou zhruba v tvém věku. Percy můžeš klidně spustit, Sirius tě stopne, až si vybere." Řekl Kinsley.

Percy z kapsy svých kalhot vylovil kus pergamenu a začal předčítat.

,,Daniel Whithe…" Percy se podíval na Siriuse, ten zakroutil hlavou.

,,Tom Richards…" I nad tím Sirius zakroutil hlavu.

,,Charles Norvis" také neprošlo.

,,Stuart Berkrman" tak nad tím se Sirius otřásl jako pes, vůbec se mu nelíbilo.

,,Eduard Molle " pokračoval Percy, zatím bez výsledku.

,,Jared Wermont" také Sirius zamítl.

,,A poslední pane Blacku, takže asi už nemáte na výběr než vzít Samuela Grinnitta." Řekl Percy.

,,To se mi náhodou líbí. Samuel je pěkné jméno." Mínil Sirius a dodal.

,,Když se měl narodit Harry, byl to jeden z favoritů Jamese a mne, ale stejně dostal Harry po dědečkovi z Lilly strany."

,,Samuel James Potter, to zní divně." Řekl Neville.

Percy jenom pokýval hlavou na což se Sirius uraženě díval.

,,Takže vám zítra přinesu veškeré věci ohledně vaší nové identity pane Blacku. Pane ministře, pan Grinnit byl od nás, nebo to byl člověk ze zahraničí?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Byl od nás Percy, ale dlouhá léta pobýval v Spojených státech, byl totiž skoro mudlorozený kouzelník. Jeho maminka byla sice kouzelnice, ale kvůli nemoci nedostudovala Bradavice a krátce po narození pana Grinnita ho dala své mudlovské sestřenici na vychování. Víc o něm nevím, to bych se musel podívat do papírů." Řekl Kinsley.

,,To zní fajn, ale já v USA nikdy nebyl." Řekl Sirius.

,,Však si něco o tom přečtete pane Blacku, aby jste měl povědomí. Trošku geografie neuškodí." Řekl Neville.

Sirius se zašklebil. Ti tři byli lišky prohnané. Ještě ho donutí studovat.

,,Tak to je z mé strany vše, během dalších dnů informuji Harryho o vás pane Blacku. Co myslíte, mám to říct i Ronovi a Hermioně. Však víte, jsme Harryho spolubydlící." Řekl Neville.

,,Klidně." Máchl nad tím rukou Sirius.

Neville se rozloučil a zmizel z bytu.

,,Jo pane Blacku a vás ještě čeká mimo toho trochu zkrášlení a také musíme vyřešit vaší hůlku." Řekl Percy.

,,Co je s ní, přece funguje." Řekl Sirius.

,,Siriusi tu si nesmíš nechat, pokud chceš být Samuel Grinnit." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius se zašklebil. Sice tu hůlku získal podivným způsobem, kdy jí našel v Blackovském sídle, ale fungovala mu dobře, tak proč u všech všudy musí se jí vzdát.

,,Byla zapsána pod tvým jménem na ministerstvu po tvé domnělé smrti díky Albusovi Brumbálovi. Byl bys odhalen nebo by byl Samuel Grinnit obviněn, že krade hůlky mrtvým, což je závažný trestný zločin." Řekl Kinsley.

Sirius zbledl. Pak je jak si bez hůlky zas. Mockrát dík ty Brumbále, ten mi život zase ztrpčil.

,,Ale bez hůlky asi těžko můžu do Peru jít studovat." Řekl Sirius a odložil svojí hůlku na stůl před Kinsleyho a Percyho.

,,Nebojte, tento problém se vyřeší, jakmile oficiálně přijmete novou indentytu pane Blacku. Sice nepůjdeme k Olivanderovi nebo jinému britskému prodejci kouzelnických hůlek, ale za to navštíme jednoho známého tatínka mé přítelkyně, jenž vyrábí hůlky pro společnost belgických kouzelníku." Řekl Percy.

Siriusovi ujeli koutky u úst. On bude mít belgickou kouzelnickou hůlku. Nebude náhodou z čokolády?

,,Nebojte, nebude z čokolády, ale určitě z dobrého dřeva." Řekl Percy jako by Siriusovi četl v mysli.

,,Tak to nejdůležitější je už hotové, tak co by jste řekli na to, kdybychom si dali oběd?" Ptal se Kinsley.

Sirius si ani nevšiml, že už je skoro dvanáct, jak byl tak trošku převálcovaný novou realitou svého života.

,,Já bych to bral. Británie, Mexiko nebo Čína?" Ptal se Percy a Sirius věděl, co bude následovat.

Poslední tři dny, Percy ho nechal stravovat jídly z různých restaurací nebo mu vařil sám. Žádné výtvory Molly Weasleyové, což Siriuse mírně překvapilo. Když se ptal na to Percyho, tak mu bylo zodpovězeno, že on se stravuje na vlastní pěst a po vzoru George má raději více zdravou stravu než to co dělá máma. Sice prej vaří dobře, ale poslední dobou pociťuje, že je to příliš mastné. Sirius nebyl z toho moudrý. Od kdy kluci Weasleyovi mají zažívací potíže? I když po tom co prožili, by to možné bylo.

,,Čínu prosím tentokrát Percy." Řekl Sirius dřív než Kinsley a Percy zmizel stejným způsobem jako Neville.

,,Hele Kinsley, proč Remus zrovna začal učit ty dva, proč Harryho nebo jeho kamaráda Rona?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Blacku jsi na hlavu, Harryho a Rona a slečnu Grangerovou moc hlídal Albus Brumbál a doslova od toho kluka nás odřízl. Neměli jsme k němu přístup a on do něho lil ty nesmysly ohledně toho proroctví. Za to Percy byl nedůvěřivý Tomáš a Nevilla si nikdy moc nevšímal. Remus to považoval za obrovskou výhodu. Takže jsme Percyho cvičili jako špiona a Nevilla Remus naučil kouzelnickému duelu a pár mudlovským kouzelnickým trikům." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Mudlovské kouzelnické triky?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Malým iluzím a karetním trikům, nic zas tak zásadního. V posledním ročníku se mu to ohromně hodilo." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Vidím podle té kroniky Náměsíčníka. Fakt podřízl Šedohřbrta?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Spíš ho skoro připravil o hlavu, je asi jako skoro bezhlavý Nick na dně jezera." Zasmál se Kinsley.

,,Proboha kolik té síly má, tohle by tak dokázal Walden Mcnair." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dost, Siriusi, dost. Mne málem zlámal ruku, když jsem s ním hrál jednou přetahovanou. Poslední co by jsi chtěl udělat, ho naštvat. Neville by, ti dokázal rozbít držku. Podle Remuse to má z nošení květníků a stavění skleníků." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Přitom byl Frank poloviční a hubený jako James." Řekl Sirius zamyšleně.

V tom se zjevil s jídlem Percy a hlásil.

,,Kuřecí prsíčka na sesamu s hráškovou rýží pánové."

 **Drobně revidováno elenor - 5.7.2019**


	9. Kapitola 9 - Konec prázdnin

**Kapitola 9 – Konec prázdnin**

Charlie Weasley seděl v neděli u rodinného oběda a byl celý nesvůj. Byl tu na rozdíl sám a lichý! Jak mohl propásnout, že najednou všichni jeho žijící sourozenci mají někoho. Přesněji řečeno nějakou ctěnou polovičku. Nefér!

Vedle mamky a taťky seděl Bill se svou ženuškou Fleur a celou dobu se blbě křenil. Ti určitě něco mají za lubem, pomyslel si Charlie. Následoval Percy a jeho nový objev z Beligie. Nějaká Aundrey Van –Derrová. Byla pěkný kus ženské, ale ne Charlieho šálek kafe, on zrovna holky s krátkým sestřihem a vícekrát propíchanýma ušima nemusel. Mamka od té Aundrey dostala zase čokoládu. Asi jako úplatek. S taťkou si rozuměla též, protože byla milovnice mudlovských létajících strojů alias letadel. Hned naproti seděl George a ta jeho Cordelie. Tetička Muriel by asi to pomyšlení mít v rodině mudlu nevydržela, ale hlavně, když je George spokojený. Charlie si povzdychl, když si vzpomněl na nedávný rozhovor s ním. Proč si musel osud tak krutě Georgem pohrávat, ale díky bohu je stále v pohodě celkem i zdravotně, i když je Charliemu jasný, že úplně zdravý jako řípa už asi nikdy nebude. No ta Conny tu také zvedla pozdvižení. Mamka nejprve se obávala, že přijde někdo od vymazávačů z ministerstva a vymaže té nebohé dívce paměť, ale George si splašil povolení, že Conny to vše o magii muže vědět a Conny to i přes to vše připadalo normální, což udivilo celý stůl. Charlie byl tím zaražen, že George kvůli ní byl až za ministrem Kinsleym. Fího, tak po uši zamilovaného George nikdy nezažil, že to bere až tak vážně s Conny. Jinak jak se dověděl, tak Conny nepracovala u koní, jak se všichni dosud včetně Harryho Pottera domnívali, ale měla to jenom jako hobby podobně jako nově George u prašivé mochomůrky. Normálně pracovala v na v Londýnské královské nemocnici jako sestřička na stanici neonatální intenzivní péče v překladu na oddělení pro předčasně narozené děti, které potřebují velikou péči, kvůli svému předčasnému příchodu na svět. Mamku to velice zaujalo a už nic nenamítala ohledně toho, že je Conny mudlovská holka. Očividně si tím svým povoláním Conny u mamky vybojovala dobré postavení. Další pozdvižení vyvolal příchod Rona jeho nové známosti. Říci, že Percy byl překvapen, bylo slabé slovo. Ten se zřítil ze židle, když kolem boku ovinutá přišla jednoznačně jeho ex Penny Cleawaterová. Charliemu to přišlo neuvěřitelné vtipné, že musel Percy zatnout všechny zuby a mlčet, protože k jeho smůle Roník je všechny přerostl a případný konflikt by pro něho dopadl neslavně a zlámaně.

Jenom Charlieho zaráželo, že Roníkovi nevadí, že Penny je o čtyři roky starší než on sám a už je jí přes dvacet. Byl tak zvědavý, že se na to zeptal. Místo Rona se však rozesmála Penny, Conny a Aundrey. Charlie to z počátku nechápal. Však Aundrey řekla, že jí je pětadvacet a Conny je třiadvacet a Charlie málem vyprskl svoje pivo. On by jim tento věk neodhadoval. Jaký ďábel jeho mladší brášky posedl, že jsou najednou na starší! Nebo za to může bitva? Charlie si nebyl jist. I když se podíval na svojí malou sestru Ginny a jistého Pottera na konci stolu, tak možná je to rodový, pak po kom je prosím pěkně Bill. Fleur je naopak mladší o sedm let? Charliemu to bylo náramně podivné.

Když večeře končila, tak si stranou vzal mladší brášky a ptal se, jestli jim fakt nevadí, že jejich přítelkyně starší než oni.

Percy mu odpověděl následovně.

,,Proč mi to mělo vadit, Aundrey možná není žádná zasněná holčička, ale to já fakt nemám zapotřebí. Já stál vždy nohami na zemi, než abych se vznášel."

George dodal.

,,Věk je vedlejší věc Charlie."

A Roník to uzavřel.

,,Jo alespoň Penny ví, co chce v posteli."

Charlie byl z nich na migrénu. Poslední co ho dorazilo, bylo, když se Bill zvedl ze židle a oznámil s Fleur poslední věc.

,,Mami a tati, chtěli bychom vám něco oznámit." Započal.

,,Ano prsne tak, jak ríka Bill." Dodal s mírným akcentem Fleur.

,,Příští rok někdy na začátku dubna." Řekl Bill.

,,Se naše rodinka rozroste." Řekla Fleur.

,,Co se snažíme říci je to, že mami a tati budete babičkou a dědou." Řekl Bill.

Nastalo ticho a Charlie uznal, že zítra se vrátí do Rumunska. Ty novinky musí vstřebat.

* * *

Hermiona ještě jednou zlíbala Lee Jordána před schody do Grimouldova náměstí 13 a to i na krku, aby nějakou fuchtli nenapadlo na něho něco zkoušet a rozloučila se pusinkou do ouška a vesele vyrazila se svými zavazadly k bydlišti. Je zajímavé, že odjela s jedním kufrem a přijala s dvěma a ještě spoustou dárkových tašek. V dárkových taškách byly dárky pro přátele. Lee také nakupoval pro George a Angelinu a Verity, jako pro své kamarády a tak to samé udělala Hermiona pro Harryho, Rona, Nevilla malou Verču a Ginny a také poslala psaní s dárečky z Austrálie Parvati a Pamdě a Anthonymu. Nehledě že nakoupila hodně věcí pro sebe, samozřejmě praktické věci, to by nebyla ani ona. Jenom jí byla najednou, když se vrátila z Austrálie v Londýně zima a musela se více obléct. Hermiona po roce stráveném částečně v zimě ve stanu a hodně bídných podmínkách na útěku se díky Australie stala milovnici teplíčka, takže jí Londýnský severák připadal jako Antarktida. Odemkla si dveře, ale když chtěla vzít za kliku tak jí otevřel dveře Neville s Verčou v náručí, která žužlala nějakou dečku.

Jé ta vyrostla za těch čtrnáct dní, pomyslela si Hermiona. Sice nebyla žádný macek, přece jenom to byla holčička a ne kluk, ale vypadala jako zdravé miminko.

,,Nazdar Mio, jaké to bylo v Austrálií?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Úžasné, naprosto perfektní Neville. Jak jste tu měli vy během mé nepřítomnosti." Ptala se Hermiona a vešla do domu, zatímco Neville jí podržel dveře dokořán, aby mohla vejít s kufry.

,,No skvělý konec srpna Mio, jenom Ron byl trochu smradlavý element, Mio. Viď Verčo, strejda Ron byl trošku nevoňavý?" Ptal se Neville své dcerky.

Ta jenom semkla k sobě ručky a žmoulala dečku dál.

,,Smradlavý element?" Ptala Hermiona a umístila všechny zavazadla do obýváku.

,,Co v těch kufrech a taškách vlastně Mio máš, to jsi zase vykradla banku nebo co?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne nakupovala jsem pro sebe a také pro vás dárečky, když už jsem byla navštívit Austrálii. Loterní společnost vše krásně zaplatila. Tak proč toho nevyužít." Řekla Hermiona

,,Jo zruinuješ je." Řekl Neville suše.

,,Ne, ti jsou v balíku natolik, aby nám dokonce doplatili náhradním plnění za zbytek pobytu, co jsme nevyužili Neville. Byla jsem tam jenom 14 dní a ne měsíc. To já ani Lee bychom nemohli. Já chci do Bradavic a Leeho je potřeba v Kouzelnických kejklích. Takže máme místo toho kupony na lodní palivo do naší jachty Freya. A ty jsou platné až do roku 2003." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Slušné." Řekl Neville a pak dodal.

,,Takže ty a Lee Jordán jste spolu?"

Hermiona povytáhla obočí. Zatím to přece musela vědět jenom Ginny. Nebo se prořekla před Nevillem?

,,Jak si to poznal nebo ti to někdo řekl Neville?" Ptala Hermiona a trochu se začervenala.

Neville se zasmál.

,,Mám oči Hermiono a už nejsem ani malý nebo blbý, za koho mě máš proboha. Je ti vidět až do žaludku Hermiono to. Jenom jsem zprvu nevěděl, o koho se jedná. Až když jsi řekla, že jedeš do Australie s Leem Jordánem hledat své rodiče, tak mi to doklaplo." Řekl Neville.

,,No tak jsi na mojí záhadu přišel dřív než Ginny." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak je pro mne pochvala Mio. Ginny je bystrá jako liška, škoda že jí klobouk nedal do Hagvaspáru jako by tam měl dát tebe." Řekl Neville.

,,He Ginny v Hagvaspáru, proč si to myslíš?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,To jako myslíš, že to byl můj nápad znovu sjednotit minulý školní rok Brumbálovu armádu? Ne to byla Ginny." Řekl Neville.

Hermiona jenom překvapeně otevřela ústa. Zatím stála Ginny?

,,Jo a také ses sama prozradila tou nudistickou pláží bez kapky vody před 18 dny." Mínil Neville.

Hermiona trochu studem zrudla.

,,A teď by jsi mohla být Hermiono příslušnice Izraelského lidu jak si nachytala bronz." Řekl Neville a podíval se na Hermionu ze shora dolu.

Hermiona tohle raději brala jako kompliment. Ona se chtěla opálit, naposled měla pořádný bronz, když o prázdninách před třetím ročníkem vyrazila s rodiči do Francie.

,,Omlouvám se, já jak si usnula při opalování. Nevěděla jsem, že už jste přišli." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nic Mio, ale příště napiš na dveře na verandu a zahradu. Nudistická pláž bez kapky vody. My se určitě přidáme, hlavně Harry s Ginny, když mají ve zvyku se ukazovat celému světu." Řekl Neville a přehodil si Verču na druhou ruku.

Hermiona se zasmála. I ona poštou od Rona dostala do Austrálie to speciální vydání Denního věštce.

Harry a Ginny se prostě nasrali, na neustávající poštu slavnému hrdinovi Potterovi a od jeho vdavek chtivých fanynek a udělali tomu jednoduše přítrž. Byli jako dělová koule, když na titulní straně se objevila jejich skoro nahá fotka na lehátku na zahradě za Blackovských sídlem. S titulkem ,,Harry Potter je zadaný, sorry". Rita Holoubková jistě nad tím složila svoje krovky a odletěla do cvokárny.

,,Jo a pro tebe s Verčou mám také něco." Řekla Hermiona a šáhla po zelené tašce a růžové.

,,Ta zelená je pro tebe Neville a růžová je pro Verunku. Podivej Veri, co ti tetička Mia přivezla ze země protinožců, medvídka koalu a klokana." Řekla Hermiona a vytáhla z tašky dva plyšáky.

,,Mio to si vážně nemusela, Verča už má asi tak padesátku plýšáků magických a nemagických zvířat. Z magických potvor jedině chybí bazilišek, mozkomor a zmenšený Hagrid, jinak má snad už vše." Řekl Neville a sedl si k Hermioně a dal si Verču do klína.

,,Přece jí trochu můžu rozmazlit Neville a tady jsem jí sehnala krásné šatičky od Diora a dupačky od Armáni." Řekla Hermiona vytahovala z růžové tašky další věci. Naštěstí nebyly všechny ty věci růžové, děkoval bohu Neville.

,,Maniačko, to, že jsi Verči zatím neoficiálně kmotřička Mio, neznamená, že jí musíš zasypávat věcmi, které neunosí ani nepoužije. Jo a Verunka zrovna dvakrát v lásce nemá ráda šedé věci, jak jsem si už všiml." Řekl Neville, když viděl, že Hermiona loví úpletové šatičky této barvy s hvězdičkami.

,,Jo, ale chci, aby jí to na křtu slušelo. Moje maminka si také dala záležet, abych tenkrát vypadala k světu." Řekla mírně uraženě Hermiona.

Však v duchu byla přímo pyšná sama na sebe, že jí Neville vybral, jako kmotru své dcery. Byla to pro ni asi taková pocta jako pro Harryho u Teddyho.

,,No jak myslíš Mio, ale já nechci mít trachtaci." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne nebude Neville, stejně to bude zkombinované s mými narozeninami. Podívej se do své tašky, co jsem přivezla tobě."

,,Ok, podržíš Verču Mio." Řekl Neville.

,,Jistě, pojď Verunko, tetička si tě na chvilku vezme ty malá ospalko." Řekla Hermiona, protože viděla, že Verče už se chce spát a zívá.

,,No konečně se jí chce spát, že by jí mléko moc uspávalo, se nedá říct." Řekl Neville a podíval se do své dárkové tašky.

Hermiona byla zvědavá, co na její dárečky Neville řekne.

,,Och Mio, je to vůbec rozumné, vždyť je tu Verča, co to je vůbec za druh?" Ptal se Neville a vytáhl přenosný box a s ještěrkou uvnitř.

,,To je neškodný leguán, ten by nikdy Verče neublížil. Když Ginny dala dárek Harrymu v podobě Asly, tak jsem si řekla, že nějaké zvířátko by bylo vhodné pořídit i tobě. Trevor už odešel dávno do věčného rybníka, tak by bylo hezké mít nového mazlíka, ale žáby se mi nikdy moc nelíbili." Řekla Hermiona a hladila Verču po vláskách, které se jí začaly jemně kroutit kolem čela.

,,Díky Mio, tak tohle jsem fakt nečekal. Je to samička či samička?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Sameček, jméno zatím nemá, to mu vyber ty." Řekla Hermiona.

Neville se na ještěra podíval a pak se usmál a pravil.

,,Hm ten podezíravý výraz odněkud znám. Už vím, jak se budeš jmenovat. Alastor, děsně mi připomínáš starého dobráka Alastora Pošuka Moddyho." Řekl Neville a opatrně plaza vyndal z boxu a dal si ho na ruku.

Hermiona se ušklíbla. Alastor Moddy by svým jmenovcem nadšen nebyl a Nevilla by vzal koštětem za to po hlavě.

,,Tak Alastore, tohle je má dcerka Veronika." Představil jako by to byl člověk Neville leguánovi malou Verču. Ten jenom vyplázl jazyk. To asi mělo znamenat asi tolik, jako zdravím malý člověče.

Neville odložil leguána do boxu a začal vyndávat další věci v podobě dalšího boxu, který chránil k jeho překvapení bonsaj.

,,Koupila jsem ti bonsaj jednoho typicky australského endemitu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Štetkovec australský, děkuji Mio. Skoro nemám už místo pro květiny co jsem dostal k narozeninám od tebe, od Minervy, Ponomy, Astorie, Parvati a dokonce světe div se od Seamuse." Řekl Neville.

,,Seamuse hryže podle mě zbytečně svědomí Neville. Jinak ten bonsaj jsem koupila na výstavě bonsají. Je už třicet let starý, takže je na svojí velikost zvyklý." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Fího ten musel stát pěkný balík, Mio, fakt nemusela si tak za mne utrácet, vždyť už jsem od tebe dostal na narozeniny velice pěknou knihu o mořských rostlinách v Indickém oceánu a knížky ještě pro Verču." Řekl Neville.

,,To nic Neville, já chtěla vám všem udělat radost a na Vánoce vám dám jedině sladkosti, tak se chci polepšit, když to jde." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Dobrá, ale nemusela si tak přehánět Mio. Na co ten oblek?" Ptal se Neville, když vytáhl další balík z tašky.

,,No přece budeš učit v Bradavicích Neville, to přece musíš nějak vypadat Neville. Doufám, že nemáš v plánu tam napochodovat v džínách." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne to jsi nemusela Hermiono, vím, že tohle ráda děláš, ale já si dokážu na sebe oblečení nakoupit sám už od šestého ročníku. Do Bradavic jsem si také už pořídil věci, žádný strach. Ale poslyš, proč si ty nekoupíš žádné zvířátko, to už po Křivonožkově odchodu žádné nechceš?" Ptal se Neville a zkoušel si sako obleku, jestli mu není malé v ramenou. Naštěstí nebylo.

,,Ba ne Neville, ale já si ho vyzvednu pozítří, než pojedu do Bradavic. Je to rozkošná malá britská kočička. Ještě koťátko, ale mne vyhovuje. Kocourci jsou dost náladový a kastrace stojí víc než u kočky." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ach tak." Řekl jenom Neville a pomyslel si, že Lee Jordán si nepořídil jednu kočku, ale rovnou dvě.

* * *

Draco seděl na lavici u velkého rustikálního stolu a měl v ruce hrnek s čajem a druhé měl kus jablečného koláče a ujídal ho. Jo ta jednoduchost měla něco do sebe, když se díval kolem sebe.

Koukal se na kachlová kamna tak velká, jaká v životě nikdy neviděl. Matka opodál za pomoci Astorie a Galatey zase něco pekla. Jako by ten jablečný koláč nestačil. Žádný domácí skřítek, ale matka se do pečení a vaření, k překvapení Draca vrhla sama. Vůbec nevěděl, že umí vařit, ale chutnalo mu. Jestli to půjde takhle dál, tak ještě ztloustne. Kamna jela na plný výkon a Seamus tomu žroutovi nestačil přikládat do ohně dřevo. Jenom hezky přikládej topiči, ať oheň nevyhasne. On už pracoval, když pomáhal na zahradě vystavět Johnatonovi příbytek pro sovy a pokácet ty thůje na konci zahrady. Nehledě, že fungoval jako stěhovák. Jo a bez hůlky, tu mu a Seamusovi zabavila Galathea, protože jí přišlo nefer, že u toho nemůže kouzlit jako oni. Otrokářka jedna prťavá, ale alespoň mu vyhládlo a mohl se bez výhrad najíst a to i masa. Jo a byla dokonce pečená kachna k jeho potěšení s ořechovou omáčkou. Hurá, konečně dobrý oběd a překvapení ono to šlo matce i bez skřítka. Takto rozmazlován na žaludek už dlouho nebyl. Minimalně od jeho 16 ctin. A ten pohled na mámu v zástěře mu dokonce vzal docela dech. Vypadala v tom mnohem živěji než kterýchkoliv šatech, které dříve měla.

Nakonec to vše podpořit byla dobrá věc. I když si stále říkal, jestli není na tohle vše nějak moc brzo. Naštěstí matka mu řekla, že ta jejich svatba s Johnatenem bude až příští léto, než Galathea nastoupí do Bradavic. Jo už to věděl, že mamka v podruhé v životě bude ve svatebních šatech a bude mít na konce otčíma a dva nevlastní sourozence k tomu. Z počátku mu bylo z toho blbě. Ten den co mu to řekli, dostal žaludeční příhodu a skončil zase u Poppy Pomfejové. Nakonec však po rozhovoru o jedné půlnoci s Jonhanaten Finnigen konečně nastal klid v duši a měl lehčí svědomí, že se snad s tím chlapem mamince nic nestane a mohl si užívat této venkovské pohostinnosti. K tomu mohl ještě vyprávět Galathee o bradavických zákoutích, když byl Seamus taková líná huba.

Kupodivu si tu připadal celkem doma, na rozdíl od Malfoy Manor, kde bylo hodně místa a málo lidí, tak to tu bylo útulné a hřejivé. No proč by také ne, když dostal whisky od Jonhantana do čaje a od mámy měl jablečný koláč.

Hlavně, když je tu mamka spokojená, to bylo z pohledu Draca Malfoye hlavní.

* * *

Neville tentokrát vzbudil sám od sebe o půl šesté. Ne neprobudila ho Verča, která konečně prospinkala víc jak čtyři hodiny v kuse. Dneska bylo prvního září roku 1998 a on oficiálně se stal asistentem paní profesorky Ponomy Pýtrové. A on se chtěl dnes na to řádně připravit. Sice neměl žádné vyučovací hodiny, ale zato ho čeká slavnostní zahájení školního roku jako člena učitelského sboru. Na jeho pracovním stole v jeho pokoji krom bonsaje a potřeb pro psaní dopisů byl i jeho pracovní rozvrh v Bradavicích, který měl řádně zkonzultovaný s Ponomou a Minervou. Zítra ho hned ráno čeká dvouhodinovka s prváky Hagvaspáru a Zmijozelu odpoledne pak měl na piketě Nebelvír s Mrzimorem. Nikterak hrozné, lepší než kombinace Nebelvír plus Zmijozel. Další hodiny ho pak s prváky čekali až v úterý. Takže bylo Nevillovi jasný, že bude potřebovat na pátky a úterky hlídání pro Verču. Domluvil se paní Tonskovou na pátcích a paní Weasleyovou na útercích a v případě nějakého maléru měl kontakt na Percyho s Aundrey a dokonce se nabídla i Fleur. Prej aby si zvykl Bill na malé děťátko, než přijde to jeho vlastní. Pro Nevilla to bylo dost jasné vyrozumění, že z Rona bude strejda. A co se týče jeho pracovních víkendů, tak to chtěl Neville zaonačit následovně. Ráno se přesune záchranným autobusem i s Verčou do Bradavic, tam vtrhne do jeho a Draca kabinetu a předá Verču Astorii a půjde pracovat do skleníků a následně hlídat poškoláky. Astorie usmlouvala jak jeho tak Draca, aby tu malou mohla hlídat. No smlouvaní to ani tak nebylo jako pořádné vydírání, že práskne Minervě McGonagolový to s tou toaletou a mařenou. To, Neville rozhodně nechtěl. Bůh ví, co vytáhla na Draca Malfoye. Snad to nebude mít nějaký špatný dopad na její známky, ale snad má Draco rozum a případně to utne. Neville poděkoval minulý týden osobně Snapovi, k jeho nervovému zhroucení, že přemluvil Draca, aby vyhledal profesionální psychologickou pomoc a bylo vidět, že mu to pomohlo. První změna byla, že Draco přestal nosit černé šaty jako Severus Snape a hurá vrátil se ke zmijozelským barvičkám a tu tam modré. Následovalo dokonce sice trochu nucené přijetí pozvánky od Hermiony na její narozeninovou oslavu na jachtě Freya. Snad netrpí mořskou nemocí, že se tak nad tím šklebil.

Jinak začal být dokonce milejší na své okolí. Začalo to Harrym, pokračovalo to jeho rodinou a Finnigenovými a dokonce začal být milý i na něho a Verču a to byl podle Nevilla pokrok jako hrom. Hlavně ta domluvená hlídací služba pro Astorii. Dokonce i Astorie uvěřila mu už na tolik, že mu dala pochovat malou Verču, když s tím souhlasil. Stejně jednou až konečně ti dva Zmijozelští si řeknou ano, bude Verči strejda, tak proč by si jí nemohl pochovat. Neville si myslel, že by Draco nikdy neublížil malému dítěti, On nebyl tak zlý, jenom občas protivný.

Také ho potěšila fotka, která vznikla včera a byla hned vedle rozvrhu a čekala na zarámování. Byl to nápad paní Malfoyvé a Astorie. Byla to fotka jeho, Verči, Draca, Astorie, Ginny, Harryho, Hermiony, Rona, Seamuse a Galathey. Jenom chudák Ron stále na té fotce měl tu nevzhlednou ortézu. Koleno se mu ještě neumoudřilo.

A další věc se udála. Sirius Black obrazně řečeno vstal z mrtvých. Pro Harryho dušičku ohromná úleva. Takže minulé dny rozdával na všechny strany velké úsměvy a ani rozbití jeho brýlí díky neopatrnosti George ho nerozhodilo. Byl jak slunéčko na hnoji, až to leckomu šlo na nervy, jako asi té obsluze pekárny kde nakupovali pečivo. Ta už se z Harryho tvářila tak kysele jako Snape.

Neville převlékl ještě spící Verču do nového a sešel dolů na snídani. Sice ještě pár hodin tu bude, ale ve tři odpoledne vyrazí krbem do Bradavic, aby stihnul jeho první konferenci učitelského sboru v životě. To Mia pojede vlakem jako všichni ostatní studenti. Neville doufal zbožně, že Hermiona bude tak chytrá i tento rok, aby jí nemusel hlídat jako poškoláka. To by rozhodně psina nebyla, spíše jeho horror. V kuchyni dal Verču do přenosné kolíbky a šel zbudit ostatní. Hezky zaklepal na každé dveře. Vlastně jenom zbudil Harryho, Rona, Hermionu s Leem a Siriuse. Jinak tu nikdo nebyl. Jo Sirius zde byl tentokrát jako host a ne pán domu. Což určitě bylo pro něho nezvyklé! Sice měl vlastní byt, který hodlal Percy na něho přepsat, ale prej chce chvilku setrvat a pobýt s Harrym. Siriusem Blackem zůstane stejně jenom 14 září, poté už na vždy bude úředně Samuel Grinnit. A 20. září pak vyráží do Peru, protože tak bylo dohodnuto. 1.řijna mu začíná škola. Harry sice tímto nebyl moc nadšený, ale uznal za vhodné, aby si kmotr našel dobrou práci s trochou seberealizace a vzdělání nikdy neuškodila.

Jenom Sirius byl až do 15. září bez hůlky, protože dřív Percy a Aundrey neměli naplánováno se objevit v Belgii, kde měl dostat Samuel Grinnit novou hůlku. Však v tomto domě díky Harrymu se dalo žít i bez kouzel, i když pro Siriuse to byl jistě nezvyk.

Neville zase sešel dolů a jako by měla na něho Verča radárek hned se ozvala. Jinak od doby, co se narodila, rozhodně povyrostla a přibrala. Nebyl už to bochníček chleba jako na začátku.

Díky Francis Pomfejové dokonce zjistil její míry při narození a zapisoval si do deníčku míry, které Francis hlásila, když byli u ní jednou za měsíc na kontrole. Další ho čekala až 17. září. Nehledě na to, že si přečetl díky Hermioně několik knížek o vývinu dětí a jak to viděl, tak nebyl jediný, když s tím nachytal i Rona. Alespoň to byla dobrá pauza mezi knížkami o bylinkářství a jeho přípravou na vyučování prváku a podrobnějším studiem bylinek, jak mu zadala Ponoma. Dokonce o jednu knížku požádala Astorie, i když Neville se domníval, že skončila u kolegy Draca.

Narovinu na co by to potřebovala Astorie, ta to s Verčou uměla ihned. Dokonce i paní Malfoyová a paní Tonsková řekli, že je úplně přirozená s dětmi a jistě jednou bude skvělá maminka svých vlastních. A Verča svojí tetu milovala, vypadala v jejím náručí klidně a spokojeně.

Co takové mrně dokáže vše změnit, tak na to by nedokázala předpovědět ani Sibyla Traveliová, na to by Neville vzal jed.

Hlavně asi na něho, pomysle si Neville. Zrovna pozoroval, jak v jeho náručí saje z láhve jako nenasytný upír mléko a někde z dáli poslouchal, jak Ron kleje, že se mu rozbil zip u jeho mikiny.

Dokonce Verča byla lék na jeho vlastní noční můry. Vždy když se mu něco nepěkného zdálo v mozku válečného veterána, tak se probudila a ozvala se a jeho probudila z nepěkného snu.

A Neville si sám musel přiznat, že jeho malá holčička si ho obmotala kolem prstu. Poznal to před týdnem, když jedna mladá maminka si popletla svůj kočárek s jejím malým s tím s Verčou a odjela s ní o kus dál do jedné uličky, než si uvědomila chybu a Verču i s kočárkem vrátila. I tak ho dost vyděsila. Naposled trnul takto hrůzou ve čtvrtém ročníku, kdy si myslel, že žaberník nezabral tak jak měl a on utopil Haryho v Černém jezeře. Ne Verča byla jeho dcera a jeho rodina a tu nedá za nic na světě a to ani Asvellové, to si může ta baba podepsat ortel smrti zkrz Nebelvírský meč podobně jako Šedohřbrt. O to už se postará, aby se jí nic nestalo. Nehledě na to, že od 18. září bude mít Verča za kmotru nejchytřejší čarodějku jeho generace na Britských ostrovech a držitelku Merlinovu řádu Hermionu Jean Grangerovou a ani s tou by se Verče nemělo nic stát. Ne princezně Verče, jak jí bůh ví proč, oslovoval George, se nic z toho, co zažili oni během školní docházky nestane. Dokonce i položka no snad strýce Draca Malfoye jako bývalého Smrtijeda a majitele na chvilku Bezové se dá počítat, protože byl stále z polovičky Black a ti by pro rodinu klidně zabíjeli. Sice Bezovou hůlku mu pak sebral Harry a po bitvě zničil, aby neškodila, ale s tou to nebylo jen tak, ta psala krvavé dějiny až do své poslední hodiny. Bylo vtipný, že tento rok všichni snad vyměnili svoje hůlky za nové, dokonce i Ron, i když ten kuriózně.

On měl novou sekvojovou s perem irského fénixe, Hermiona dokonce kombinaci ořechu a borovice s vlasem sfingy, Ron si zvykal nově na lipovou s blánou dračího srdce a Harry měl březovou s žíní testrála a dokonce i Draco měl novou platanovou s žíní jednorožce. Bylo pozoruhodné, že jeho a Hermiony hůlka nebyla práce Olivandera, ale jeho nevlastního bratra z Kanady. Však kde by sehnal Olivander magickou sekvoji a ten starý dobrák by si nikdy netroufl na kombinaci dřeva u hůlky, tím byla Hermiony nová hůlka výjimečná snad v celé Británii.

Po snídani pomohl Hermioně s kufry dolů, kde si je zmenšila a pak ji všichni společně vyprovodili na vlak. Verča vyjeveně mohla koukat na Bradavický expres a Harry mohl využít nádražní sloup k líbačce s Ginny před odjezdem. Pak ještě vyrazil Neville do parku, aby on a Verča vydýchali kouř Bradavického expresu a vytrávili na oběd.

Kde jsou ty časy, kdy byl trochu neforemný soudeček. To že zhubl a nabral místo toho svalstvo, tak za to si mohl připsat prvenství Voldemort, kdyby chtěl.

* * *

Ginny usedla na poslední chvíli s do Bradavického expresu, do kupé kde seděla i Hermiona a věděla, že tu moc dlouho nezůstane. Jela po sedmé a naposled do Bradavic a musela uznat, že celá její docházka bylo jedno velké dobrodružství. Už v prváku málem přišla o život nebýt Harryho a jejího bráchy Rona v rukou sadistického a psychopatického Toma Raddla. Možná proto ačkoliv holka si nikdy Ginny nevedla deníček, aby se toho co napíše, nikdo nezmocnil a nepoužil to proti ní jako Voldemort. Díky tomu se změnilo její celé chápání světa a možná trochu předčasně Ginny dospěla už v jedenácti letech. Pochopila, že válka, do které se narodila, ještě zdaleka neskončila a ona se stala její součástí. Od té doby se Ginny nepovažovala za dítě, ačkoliv všichni jí za to považovali a chovali se k ní s přílišnou něžností. Nebyla z cukru a dokázala se přizpůsobit, chovat se podle situace a bojovat o svůj život sama. Už to, že měla hodně starších bratrů, jí dalo hroší kůži a tu nerozpáral ani Voldemotr. Proto boje později, jako přímá účastnici jí přesvědčily o tom, že bojovat může každý a odvaha není jenom zvednout hůlku proti nepříteli. Je to mnohem komplikovanější věc. Pohled vstříc smrti a zlu se rozhodnout i s nejmenší špetkou naděje vzepřít se osudu a něco změnit a dát všechno štěstí šanci.

Odvaha tedy měla mnoho jmen, ale asi nejpřesnější bylo slovo život! A ona jako ostatní a mnoho ostatní se rozhodla žít a za život bojovat. A i teď bojuje. Za život, který chce žít v budoucnu a to vším co má v sobě a to nebylo rozhodně málo.

Láskou k Harrymu, přátelstvím k Hermioně, světlem naděje Bradavic, nadějí k novému blížícímu se tisícelétí zodpovědností k rodičům a bratrům, věděním kdo ona sama je, upřímností ke spolužákům a respektem i k novým členům učitelského sboru v podobě Nevilla Longbottoma a Draca Malfoye a hlavně odvahou jít dál a nezastavovat.

Už kvůli tomu, že si oblékne kapitánskou pásku farpálového týmu Nebelvíru a na hábitu má plaketu primusky Bradavic a Merlinův řád. Nejmladší ze sourozenců, první Weasleyovské děvče za 20. století, ale podle taťky nejudatnější Weasleyová všech dob. Jo takto se Ginny vypravila bradavickým expresem naposled do Bradavic.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stál na skalnatém výběžku u Astronomické věže a hleděl k černému jezeru skoro nehnutě. Do zad mu vanul severní vítr, ale on tu stál rovně a ani se nehnul. Tady se to stalo, tady se nadvakrát změnil jeho život. Poprvé na konci šestého ročníku. Tady přemohl nemocí zesláblého Albuse Brumbála. Stejně to byla jenom lstivá komedie od toho starého šaška a měl ho podle jeho plánu porazit Severus Snape. Tím pádem mu spadla do vlastnictví bezová hůlka. Jo spadla, on jí neměl nikdy v ruce, to Voldemort si jí ukradl z hrobky Brumbála, což bylo podle Draca dost ohavné. Jako Malfoy a britský kouzelník měl svoje zásady a mezi ně patřilo nevykrádat hroby. Podruhé zde na tomto místě během malé pauzy v bitvě. Ten šmejd zabil před jeho zraky jeho otce. Doslova ho rozpáral kouzly, jako by to Šedohřbrt udělal svojí silou ručně. A on pod Imperiem svého vlastního strýce Rudolfuse se na to celé musel dívat. Nebyl sto ani něco vyslovit a po tvářích mu tekly slzy. Snad to byl zázrak nebo jeho vlastní vůle, ale Dracovi se podařilo něco neuvěřitelného v té chvíli. Prorazil Imperius svého strýce a pozvedl hůlku vůči Voldemortu a poslal na něho kletbu vytvořenou Severusem Snape alias Setprusemru. Sice nikterak obzvlášť Voldemorta nezranil, ale ten ztratil svůj šat a byl jak naháč. To bylo snad ještě ošklivější podívaná. Věděl, že v tu chvíli už nebude pokládán za jeho příznivce a tak se přemístil pryč. Ne úplně pryč, ale dost daleko od všech smrtijedů a utíkal, co mu síly stačily, aby se dostal do loděnice Bradavic a pak do hradu. Pak vyzradil vše, co mohl o Smrtijedském táboře Billovi Weasleymu a Lence Láskorádové. Pak na klučičích záchodech blil jako amina, protože na něho dolehla smrt otce. Pak se snažil během závěrečné bitvy najít svojí matku, ta neštěstí se ukryla v Chroptíc chýši a chránila mrtvolu Severuse Snapa. Nechtěla, aby z něho udělal Voldemort nemrtvého. Říci, že tato představa Draca zneklidnila, byla malá slova.

Pak je zarazilo, že pozorovali, jak jde přímo odevzdaně Harry Potter rovnou do náručí smrti skrz Voldemorta. Matka vyrazila za ním. Co se v tom kousku Zakázaného lesa odehrálo Draco nevěděl. Z lesa viděl matku utíkat a za ní Pottera s Hagridem. Draco si domyslel, že asi Potter chtěl zachránit toho poloobra. Kousl se do rtu a strčil mrtvolu profesora Snapa do postele v Chroptící chýši, přikryl ho dekou, dal na něho štít a pospíchal do Bradavic. No co následovalo, asi bylo už uvedeno v každém časopisu a plátku magického typu. Potter nakonec zvítězil, i když jak se dozvěděl posléze, to bylo jenom díky tomu, že mu sebral hůlku, protože se mu nedonesla zpráva, že je zrádce a teď na jejich straně. Potter už měl někdy dlouhé vedení, nebo nejstaršímu z bratrů Weaslyů a Láskorádové nevěřil, ale v té chvíli Draco neřešil. On hledal slova, jak přetlumočit smrt otce matce, což bylo velice obtížné.

Následovalo mnoho chaotických dní, takže se Draco dostal na toto místo, kde naposled vydechl jak Albus Brumbál a tak jeho otec až dnes. Bylo to smutné místo jako Skotská krajina obecně, ale přesto to bylo před zdmi kouzelnické školy, kde bude co nevidět zase masa dětí. I když některé jedince po tom co zažili minulý rok nazývat dětmi by bylo poněkud přehnaná citlivost matek.

Ze zamyšlení ho vytrhl hlas bývalého spolužáka z ročníku a teď bohužel kolegy Nevilla Longbottoma.

,,To tam chceš zakořenit ve vrbu?" Ptal se a stál tam jenom v košili a kalhotách a s cigaretou v puse.

,,Ne, ale chtěl jsem jenom uctít památku mého otce, to je vše." Řekl Draco a vyndal z kapsy svého kabátu svíčku s krytem, jejíž příbalový leták hlásal, že má medovou vůni a hůlkou jí zapálil.

Pak jí dal zhruba na místo, mezi ty malá skaliska, kde jeho otec vydechl naposled za křiku a bolesti.

Draco měl na to zastřené vzpomínky.

,,Medová?"" Ptal se ho Neville Longbottom a vypustil obláček dýmu. Draco si nemohl na to dvakrát zrovna u Longbottoma zvyknout. Bylo divné ho vidět s cigaretou v ústech.

,,Otec sladil jedině tak, on měl rád včely a jejich píli a nehledě na to, byl alergický na třtinový cukr. Mohl jenom ten z řepy, kokosový nebo med." Řekl Draco popravdě.

Longbottom na to jenom kývl, že rozumí a řekl.

,,Minerva už jistě na nás čeká. Za chvíli začíná poslední porada před začátkem školního roku. Bylo by divné hned na poprvé přijít pozdě."

,,Jo pokud se nejmenuješ Potter a Weasley." Řekl na to Draco.

,,Vzpomínám si, první hodina přeměňování." Zasmál se nad tím Neville Longbottom a dodal.

,,Tak ať nás za ně nepokládá."

A típl cigaretu o zeď bradavic.

,,Chudák bradavický hrad, nedělej z něho popelník Longbottome." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo to pak pane profesore Malfoyi nechoďte na Astronomickou věž." Řekl mu na to Longbottom a natáhl krok a Draco musel přidat do kroku, aby mu stačil.

Proč sakru musel Nebelvír tak vyrůst u Moragany pochcaný!

* * *

Hermiona Grangerová vstoupila do Velké haly Bradavic. Už se plnila Bradavickými studenty z vyšších ročníků. Když náhodou někdo přišel z Bradavické armády jako ona, která měla Merlinův řád, paní ředitelka jí vzkázala, aby ho měla při slavnostním zahájení na sobě, k hrůze Hermiony, tak se houfy rozestoupily a udělaly jí rádoby čestnou uličku až k kolejnímu stolu. Hermiona sice byla nadšená, že má volnou cestu, ale že by jí ta sláva nějak učarovala, to tedy ne. Stejně usedla hned vedle Ginny, která byla snad ještě více ověnčená než ona. Kapitánská páska, odznak primusky, erb Nebelvírské koleje a Merlinův řád druhé třídy byl na školním hábitu Ginny Weasleyové.

Pohlédla k učitelskému stolu, kde seděl učitelský sbor a u nich i Neville. Jo kdyby jí někdo před lety řekl, že Neville Longbottom a Draco Malfoy, oheň a voda, budou vedle sebe sedět u učitelského stolu Bradavic a to jim bylo teprve 18 náct a ona bude stále studentkou a bude si dodělávat školu, tak by dotyčného kopla do prdele a dala mu čenichovku podobnou té, co dala Dracovi Malfoyi ve třeťáku, a ten si jí rozhodně pamatoval. Byl to osud tedy vtipný, pomyslela si Hermiona. Viděla, že Neville se baví s Hagridem a Draco o něčem diskutuje s profesorem Kratiknotem a ten u toho upíjí víno.

,,Ahoj Hermiono." Řekla znova Ginny.

,,Sice jsme se neviděli jenom krátkou chvíli, ale nazdar Ginny." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Koukáš na naše miminka u učitelského stolu? Viď že jim to sluší po té údržbě od Astorie?" Ptala se Ginny a zamávala té dotyčné, která zrovna vstoupila do Velké Haly.

,,Och tak Astorie stojí za tím, že najednou jako bych viděla mladší verzi z portrétu Siriuse a Geretha Grindewalda u učitelského stolu?" Ptala se vtipem Hermiona.

,,Jo tobě Neville připomíná Siria a Draco Grindouše starouše?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,No pan asistent Longbottom a Sirius Black jsou mi jediný dva známí kouzelníci s tmavě hnědými udržovanými delšími vlasy, které mají aristokratický nádech a panu profesorovy Malfoyi náhodou ta Grindewalská bradka sluší, nevypadá jako přitroublý teploušek, ale konečně jako muž. Hold má nevýhodu nepříliš mužské ostré brady, že by si o to mohl otevírat dopisy." Řekl Hermiona.

,,Ano to máš zajisté pravdu Hermiono. Oproti tomu je snad Harry poslední dobou výtrusná houba, která se nerada holí." Řekla s povzdechem Ginny.

,,To víš, holt má teď kožní problémy. Haryho celé tělo poslední léta bylo našponované bojem a studiem a tak se to dalo čekat. Jeho pokožka chce také trochu více péče. Však lupy a akné je obojí léčitelné." Mínila na to Hermiona.

,,Proto jsem ho dohnala pro šampón, mastičku a vyhrožovala jsem Ronovi, aby dohlédl na to, aby to Harry používal pravidelně." Řekla Ginny.

,,To jsi moc hodná Ginny." Řekla Hermiona ironicky.

,,To jsem, ale mám podezření, že se několikrát pan asistent Longbottom přes léto přiživil na našich šamponech a balzámech na vlasy. Jak jinak muže mít takovou hřívu prosím Hermiono. Vždyť vypadá jako lev. Vůči němu i snad můj brácha Ron ztrácí vlasy." Mínila Ginny.

,,Ne to je jenom genetika Ginny, u vás Weasleů je to hezky vidět na tvém taťkovi, ten už má hezkou pleš jako vévoda Philip. Dříve nebo později to stejně postihne i tvé bratry." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak to jsou katastrofické vyhlídky." Řekla Ginny.

V té chvíli odešel Draco od učitelského stolu někam mimo Velkou halu a místo něho se k učitelskému stolu vrátila Septima Vectrorová.

* * *

Draco stál za dveřmi Velké haly. Za ním stálo zhruba 48 prvňáků, kteří mu věnovali jenom málo pozornosti a mezi sebou se náramně bavili o všem možném. Hlídal je tu společně s Šedou dámou, která se tu nachomýtla a byla velice ochotná uzřít zrak na tu tlupu. On jenom čekal na pokyn, že má vejít. Spíš by se to mělo považovat za signál. Při schůzce učitelského sboru mu byl dán Minervou galeon, který se měl na její pokyn rozžehnout a on měl dát pokyn všem vejít. Byl tím překvapen, že zrovna jemu bylo dáno za úkol řídit zařazování prváčků. Nemíval to vždy na starosti zástupce ředitele Bradavic. Ponoma Pýtrová měla, však menší úraz a nevydržela by tam stát a tak to spadlo kupodivu na něho. Trochu si urovnal hábit, samozřejmě zelený s vyšitým ornamentem v podobě malých čtverečku. Dost nenápadný pro Draca. Nechtěl vypadat pompézně jako Lockhart či Brumbála, ti vypadali směšně.

No a pak se konečně galeon rozpálil v kapse a on mohl vejít do haly s prváky, aby je mohl zařadit s Moudrým kloboukem.

 **Drobně revidováno elenor - 5.7.2019**


	10. Kapitola 10 - Zemětřesení

**10\. Kapitola – Zemětřesení**

Fillius Kratiknot měl nápad jak zpestřit tento nový školní rok. Hrozba Lorda Voldemorta pominula a on byl díky konečně v pánu a tak by se snad mohlo konečně začít žít a normálně učit. Fillius však hodlal trochu tu touhu po učení nových kouzel podpořit novou soutěží. Studenti obecně byl spolek na soutěžení zvyklý a navyklý, takže by tohle jim mělo být blízké. Mělo by se jednat o praktickou vědomostní soutěž pro žáky od druhého ročníku výše, kde by měli být využity i logicky a praktičnost toho onoho či jiného studenta z běžného života. Však bylo cílem Filliuse a ostatních vyučujících, připravit studenty na život tam venku v magickém světě co nejlépe. Však potřeboval povolení od paní ředitelky a trochu spolupráce od toho nováčka z Gibraltaru Jossého, což nebude dvakrát jednoduché, o je o tom přesvědčit. Nehledě, že Josse se mu zdál, no jak to říct, prostě dutý jako vydlabaná dýně. Jak mohla Minerva takového člověka přijmout, na post profesora OPČM nechápal. Jeho postava byla široka víc jak vysoká, nosil velice těsné oblečení přesto, snad aby vypadal více tenčí. Měl knír, který vypadal jako smeták co měl Argus Filsch na zametání sovího trusu v sovinci a bradavici u jeho kulatého nosu. Oči měl překvapivě modré a vodnaté jako kdyby se něho koukalo malé sele a víčka byla zavalená kůží obočí, kde měl obočí jako Hagrid. Na svůj mladý věk měl řídké vlasy a Fillius dokonce mínil, že viděl příčešek. Nehledě, že měli barvu jako sušené seno, co zmoklo. A měl přímo úděsné stolovací manýry. Merline žel, že i Lockhart a Moddy, uměli lépe stolovat a dokonce i Hagrid než-li toto z Gibraltaru. Jinými slovy nedalo se na něj koukat a jistě to museli uznat i studenty Bradavic, jak viděl Fillius na jejich obličejech, když se pan profesor Jossé Rowan přestavil. Jak tohle mohlo předtím pracovat na bystrozorském oddělení Gibraltaru. Tam to musí vypadat, pomyslel si Fillius. Jossé přece vypadal jako prasátko z prasečince a ne bystrozor.

Snad vydrží jenom tento rok a pak odejde jako všichni ostatní, na tohle by se Fillius moc dlouho nedokázal dívat.

* * *

,,Vítám vás na první hodině předmětu s názvem Bylinkářství. Jmennuji se Neville Frank Longbottom a jsem asistent paní profesorky Pýtrový a budu vás tento rok tento předmět vyučovat." Představil se třídě o 24 žácích Neville a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Byli také tak v prváku malý, nebo on až moc vyrostl jako Ron?

Prváčci se něho dívali jako myši na medvěda ještě k tomu. O jé, asi o mé bojové aktivitě vědí, pomyslel si kysele Neville, ale přesto nasadil úsměv.

,,Já vím o mé slávě, a nikdy jsem po ní netoužil, takže tady budu pro vás jenom pan učitel Neville a nikdo více. Takže začneme." Řekl a luskl prsty a třída se probrala jako by z mrákot nad ním.

,,Bylinkářství je obor, zabíhající do více oblastí magie a kouzelných věd. Dá se použít i v dalších oborech jako lečitelství, lektvary, obrana proti černé magii a dokonce třeba i věštění. Takže bejt vámi, vše co tu uslyšíte a dozvíte bych si zapsal a dobře zapamatoval, protože to nevyužijete jenom tady, ale i v ostatních předmětech. Budeme se zabývat jak ryze magickými řasami, lišejníky, houbami, rostlinami, keři a stromy jako těmi, které jsou nemagické, ale využívají se k uplatnění magie například v lektvarech a jsou známé i nemagickému lidu alias mudlům." Řekl Neville na začátek a pokračoval.

,,Pro ty z vás, jenž jsou z nekouzelnických rodin vám to možná tento předmět bude připomínat předmět z primárních škol v podobě biologie a botaniky. Však na rozdíl od biologie se tu nebudeme zabývat ani lidským tělem nebo zvířaty a na rozdíl od botaniky se zde nedostanete k ke zkoumání pod zvětšeným sklem alias mikroskopem. Však vědomosti nabyté v těchto předmětech věru uvítám i zde."

Třída byla zticha a některé oči u Hagvaspárských se rozzářily, což považoval Neville za dobré znamení.

,,Takže si stanovíme hned na začátku pravidla jako budou probíhat naše vyučovací hodiny, abych vám zbytečně odebírat kolejní body, ano." Podíval se zase kolem dokola Neville na třídu. Už předtím si s dovolením Ponomy a Minervy dovolil sem přenést místo jednoho velkého stolu, který nechal zmizet starší lavice, kde byli žáci po šesti usazený. Zatím nevěděl co v nich je a tak je nechal rozsazený jak chtěli.

Při slově pravidla a školní body zavládl trochu neklid a tak řekl Neville ,,ticho" a ono to dokonce fungovalo.

,,Takže si vyndejte psací potřeby a pergamen a naše společná pravidla si zapíšeme." Řekl Neville a máchl rukou a nechal odhalit pod neviditelným pláštěm, půjčeným od Harryho, tabuli.

Krátce pronesl formulku nad křídou a ta se vznesla k tabuli.

,,První pravidlo našich hodin bude, že se tady každý bude oslovovat prvním křestním jménem."

Zavládl šum a tak Neville zatleskal, aby se ztišily.

,,Tady vám sláva, nějací slavní nebo významní příbuzní jsou prd platný, tady jde především o vás a vaše vědomosti a dovednosti nehledě na znalosti, takže mne vaše přijímení nezajímá, protože v tuto chvíli jste pro mne bezejmenné tváře o kterých nic nevím a jenom čas ukáže, co ve vás je a kdo jste. Je vám to jasný?"Ptal se jich Neville a opřel se o první lavici rukou.

Křída mezitím napsala jeho první pravidlo na tabuli.

Žáci ztichli a začali škrabat brky na pergameny.

,,Druhé pravidlo. Nechci tu slyšet urážku skrz původ, barvu pleti, státní příslušnost, náboženství nebo výkonnost při předmětu. Pokuď to někdo přece jenom udělá, tak poletí jako namydlený blesk k paní ředitelce a bude se jí zodpovídat, proč to udělal. Mám nulovou toleranci k takové šikaně. Vyjádřil jsem dost jasně." Rozhlédl se znovu Neville po třídě.

Žáci jenom se skloněnou hlavou si toto pravidlo zapsali.

,,Třetí pravidlo, dokuď vám neřeknu, tak nezačnete zde se svěřenými rostlinami pracovat. Nikdo na ně ani nešáhne ani konečkem prstu. Jsou zde potenciálně nebezpečné rostliny, ačkoliv jsme ve skleníku s nejméně nebezpečnými rostlinnými druhy. Však poslední co chci nebo vy, je to abych psal správu o umrtí žáka skrz jeho neodbornou nedbalost při výuce. Rozumíme si, vážení studenti?" Ptal se Neville.

Studenti se začali ohlížet kolem sebe jako by vyhlíželi vlkodlaky mezi sazeničkami srdíčkovek obecných, které byli až nudně neškodné.

,,Čtvrté pravidlo, nikdo tu zde nebude svačit, nebo se pokoušet svačit rostliny, i kdyby by byli jedlé. To si nepřeji zde vidět a budu to řádně a vysoce penalizovat skrz body. Je vám to jasné?"Ptal se znova Neville.

Jedna hagvaspárská ruka se přece jenom zvedla.

,,Ano?"Ptal se se zdviženým obočím.

,,Ehm pane učiteli Neville, já jsem diabetik a musím pravidelně pít, napít se zde mohu snad ne?"Ptal se student.

Neville naštěstí věděl, co je cukrovka za nemoc, takže kývl.

,,A teď se dostáváme k pravidlům ohledně vašeho prospěchu a školní známky, kterou vám budu hodnotit vaší celkovou pilnost v hodině. Rozdělil jsem si jí do čtyř pod kategorií, jako Bradavická škola má čtyři koleje." Započal u dalšího tématu Neville.

,,První část bude vaše aktivní účast v hodinách. Do té patří docházka do hodin. Nikdo kdo bude mít víc jak 60% absence za poletí u mě pak na konci neprojde a bude opakovat ročník. Takže se snažte chodit a nechoďte za školu. Výjimkou budou závažná onemocnění, která si vyžádají pobyt v kouzelnické nemocnici. Dále tu budete tu pracovat v hodinách, budete se snažit se ptát a odpovídat na mé otázky." Řekl Neville a podíval se na křídu, jestli vše co chtěl zapsala a pokračoval.

,,Druhá část je vaše chování ke spolužákům a mne, budete s nimi spolupracovat, nebudete jim napovídat při zkoušení a písemných pracích, nebudete jak už jsem řekl jim psychicky slovně ubližovat nebo je fyzicky týrat, budete se snažit vzájemně se podporovat a to i mimo kolejně."

Neville se přitom podíval zvláště na Zmijozelské.

,,Třetí část je vaše příprava na hodiny a výsledky. To znamená, že budete dělat úkoly, v termínu a včas je odevzdávat mne, psát zadané testy a práce a budete se snažit o nejlepší možné skóre a budete se snažit se stále sami sebe v tom překonávat. Poslední část bude váš samotný talent a zručnost v předmětu samotném." Řekl Neville a doplnil poslední, co chtěl ohledně toho říct.

,,Můžete být jakkoliv talentovaní nebo chytří, to vám neberu, ale jestli zklamete a mne v jedné z těchto čtyř čtvrtin, tak se připravte, že vám známka se lusnutím prstu znehodnotí."

Bylo vidět, že třída pochopila, že to myslí vážně a pro Nevilla to byl důkaz, že jeho příprava se projevila jako dobrá.

* * *

Ginny Weasleyová seděla v křesle a opírala si jednou rukou hlavu o područku znuděně na oko a dala si nohu přes nohu jako dáma. Byla v kabinetě Draca Malfoye, který na půl patřil i Nevillovi, jak stálo na tabulce na dveřích a podle toho to tu vypadalo. Kytky a košťata a poněkuď divný kávovar a neumyté hrnky v malém umyvadle, tedy typický příznak dvou chlapů na jednom kabinetě.

Byla tu s ostatníma kapitány famrpálových na poradě, po prvním vyučovacím dni, který byl zároveň pátkem a koncem týdne, což bylo příjemné což se jí naposled stalo, když byla ve třetím ročníku. Vedle ní seděl Albert Colbert kapitán Mrzimoru, pak Izák Amons a nejdál od ní byl Harold Bletschy kapitán Zmijozelu. Ona tu jediná žena, však vůbec se jí to nevadilo. Všichni při pohledu na ní měli spíše vystrašené, štěňatům podobné pohledy.

Očividně jim utkvěla fotka z Denního věštce, takže se nedokázali snad ani pořádně podívat, protože se snad báli, aby se jim nezvedlo pérko nebo aby je neuhranula. Přitom ona neukousala, od to stejně Harry moc rád neměl. A asi je nelákala nikterak představa vyhození z Bradavic nebo naštvaného Harryho Pottera asi ještě míň. Nakonec i ta věc v Denním věštci jí dává poměrně dobrou ochranu, pomyslela si zlomyslně Ginny.

V tom se otevřeli s buch dveře a s nějakou hromadou pergamenů a nějakým svitkem velkého papíru vrazil do svého kabinetu Draco Malfoy.

,,Doufám, že máte něco na psaní sebou. Jste všichni nový." Řekl a odložil si věci na stůl, kde byla zavřená krabička kde měla být podle nově koupená nová zlatonka.

,,Hele Malfoyi já pravidla znám, tak mi dej rozpisy zápasů, ať můžu si ještě skočit do knihovny před večeří." Řekl Bletchley.

To podle Ginny neměl dělat.

,,Pět bodu ze Zmijozelu Blechley, to že jsem profesor na této škole krátce, neznamená, že mi titul profesor nepřísluší. To samé platí i pro ostatní." Řekl Draco a popadl nějaký pergamen na jeho stole a pokračoval.

,,Přejdeme rovnou ke změnám. Omlouvám se za zdržení, ale volil jsem nové komentátory pro famrpálové zápasy. Rovnou vám sděluji, že pro tento rok to bude Denis Crevry pátý ročník Nebelvíru a jako zástup Orla Pirková čtvrtý ročník Hagvaspár."

,,He? Jak jste pane profesore, je mohl tak rychle zvolit?"Ptal se překvapeně Izák.

I Ginny tato rychlost zarazila.

,,Už během prázdnin jsem jménem paní ředitelky McGonagolový jsem rozeslal všem studentům od třetího ročníku výš nabídku se učastnit komentátorského výběrového řízení. Samozřejmě krom stávajících hráčů famrpálu. Přišlo mi dvanáct přihlášek a dnes bylo výběrové řízení. Součástí byl test podle mezinárodních standartu rozhodčích famrpálu a přednes textu přes megafon na famrpálovém hřišti za účasti Filliuse Kratiknota. Ti nejlepší jsem určil jako nové rozhodčí." Vysvětlil Draco.

Ginny zírala jako na drát. Takhle to asi Lee Jordán nebo Lenka Láskorádová v minulých letech kdy tohle dělili těžké neměli.

,,Takže konečně ke změnám famrpálového turnaje Bradavické školy. Ty to změny jsou posvěcenné ředitelkou, takže žádné obavy, že by to nebylo povolené. První změna, vytvořit tým, tedy aby jste měli záložníky na všechny pozice, v případě úrazu, trestu nebo nemoci. Budete tedy trénovat ne jako sedmi členný tým, ale budete stoprocentně 14 lidí na starosti a nikoho z prvního ročníku. Už se nikdy nestane, aby někdo jako Harry Potter nebo podobný talent ne talent hrál od prvního ročníku. Jasný?" Ptal se Draco.

Ginny koukala div živá, to byla rozhodně zajímavá změna a měla hned nápad koho všeho zapojit do famrpálového týmu Nebelvíru.

,,Dále tu vidíte kapitánku a primusku slečnu Weasleyovou, jako jedinou zástupkyni něžného pohlaví. To děsný nepoměr tady. Takže chci nebo spíš vy na příkaz ředitelky McGonagolový musíte následující věc dodržet. V každém týmu bude sedum dívek a sedum chlapců dohromady. Je mi jedno jak je roztřídíte do týmu, ale budou tam i holky." Řekl Draco rezolutně.

Ginny málem opustila překvapením psací brk a Blechley ten trouba se znova ozval.

,,Hele pane profesore já vím, že máte ženskou a že chodí do Bradavic, ale já v týmu ženské nechci. Až na chlapoženskou Weasleyovou neumí létat a …" Blatchleyho Draoc Malfoy rázně přerušil tím, že ho práskl výtiskem Denního věštce přes hubu a zařadil výjev hodný Severuse Snapa.

,,Dvacet bodů dolů Bletchley dolů za tvojí nevymáchanou hubu a vzhledem k tvému projevu na mojí adresu a adresu primusky Weasleyové ti ukládám trest na čtrnáct dní u madam Pomfrejové na ošetřovně. Budeš tam každý po večeři až do deseti večer jí pomáhat uklidit a pomáhat jí s pacienty, jasný. A jestli se to bude ještě jednou opakovat, tak to řeknu panu kolejnímu ředitelly Horaciovi Křiklanovy, což udělám i tak, to mi věř. Jsem zvědav, co ti řekne na tvoje negentlmenské chování vůči dívkám a ženám Zmijozelské koleje a dívkám na této škole obecně. Jistě nebude potěšen a řekne ti ohledně toho svoje."

Auuu, jestli to půjde takto dál Bletchley tak bude Zmijozel imevére na nule, pomyslela si Ginny. Na druhou byla polichocena tím, že zrovna Draco Malfoy se jí zastal a holek obecně jak sám řekl. V duchu mu tleskala.

Bletchley lapal po dechu jako raby na souši. Během chvilky ztratil koleji 25 bodů a dostal ještě test s Pomfrejovou k tomu. No ostatní kapitáni a hlavně Weasleyová se mu ještě ušklíbali do tváře. Copak Malfoy už není na jeho straně jako Zmijozel! Tohle není vůbec fér!

,,Termín konkurzů na volné pozice mi zdělíte soví poštou do konce příštího týdne. A já budu při něm jako dozor, aby se předešlo případným zraněním. Ano, je vám to jasné?"Ptal se jich Draco Malfoy.

Na to raději nikdo nic neříkal.

,,Co se týče tréningů tak jejich termín mi vždy 3 dny předem dáte vědět soví poštou. Už to jako vy minulých letech nebude na starosti kolejní ředitelé, ale já. Maximální počet tréningů za školní rok je stanoven 40 termínu, takže se tomu přizpůsobte." Řekl Draco a Ginny se kousla do rtu.

To bude o to více přemýšlení jak to rozdělit, tak aby byli sehraní.

Draco jim pak ukázal konečně pergamen, co měl v ruce.

,,A takto bude takové oznámení tréningu vypadat. Bude tam uvedené podpisy hráčů, co budou trénovat a vás kapitánů, dále datum a čas tréningu. U toho podotýkám, že to bude mimo vyučující dobu a ne v nočních hodinách po desáté večerní až do pěti do rána, jenom aby jste na tom koštěti neusnuli a nespadli. Poslední bude hodinové meritum tréningu, tedy od kdy do kdy bude. Překročení bude penalizováno na kapitánu týmu tedy vás podle školního řádu sebráním bodů koleji." Řekl Draco a Ginny musela uznat, že si bude muset sebou na hřiště budík nebo rovnou stopky, aby věděla kdy končit.

,,Další věc je změna výherního systému samotného školního famrpálového poháru. Nebude to na výhry, ale na počet bodu vybojovaných při zápasu, tak jak je to zvykem při profesionálních hrách. Takže tomu přizpůsobíte svojí taktiku a hráče." Řekl Draco a Ginny měla uši jak liška. Tohle znělo fakt zajímavě a revolučně. Tým jako celek se bude muset více snažit a ne vše bude postavené na chytači.

Jásat chraň bůh se jí tu nechtělo, ale byla to pro ni výzva a ty ona měla ráda.

,,Celkem bude za rok šest zápasů jako obvykle. Tady jsou jejich termíny." Řekl a podal každému malý pergamen, kde byl ropis zápasů.

Ginny si hned očima přelétla a už věděla, že teď na podzim jí čeká vyméct podlahu s Mrzimorem, pak v březnu jí čekal Hagvaspár a v pozdním termínu pak byl na řadě Zmijozel. Zajímavá změna nehrát hned se Zmijozelskými. První zápas druhého řijna budou mít Hagvaspářstí s Zmijozelem, tedy hadi budou kousat a orly klovat do sebe.

,,Jo podívejte se na červen, to mám pro vás speciální program." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Co je to pane profesore, ta povinná zájmová činnost pro kapitány a první ročník?"Ptal se Albert.

,,To je tak, jak jistě víte vyučuji v prvním ročníku létání. A to potřebuje čas. Nikdo pokud nejste přírodní talent, jako Harry Potter hned nepoletíte jako mistři světa, jistě to víte sami. Takže takovou třešničku pro prváky jsem zařadil na konec školního roku seznámení s famrpálem a jeho pravidly na vlastní pěst a vy mi budete nápomocni. Určitě to bude i pro vás přínosné. Bude se jednat o to, že si prváci zkusí zahrát famrpálový zápas, tak jak jsou rozděleni na hodinách a vy budete hrát s nimi a vést je jako kapitáni, což jste i v kolejním týmu. Určitě jste často s přáteli o letních prázdninách nějaký famrpál ze srandy hrajete. Toho bude podobné, protože oba tými pak za odměnu něco dostanou a vy budete mít představu, co se mezi prváky skrývá talenty a případně ho příští rok můžete vy nebo někdo jiný povolat do školního týmu té oné koleje. A prváci si okusí hrát na famrpálovém hřišti skutečný famrpál." Vysvětlil Draco Malfoy.

Ginny proletěl tento nápad hlavou jako blesk a neudržela se a zvolala.

,,Naprosto geniální."

* * *

Severus Snape seděl ve svém portrétu celý první školní den a poslouchal co se děje ve společenské místnosti Zmijozelu nad vchodem do společenské místnosti, kam ho dala mrcha Minerva McGonagolová krom ředitelny.

Ale dnes tu seděl jako by byl svědkem vyhlášení konstituční monarchie. Nejprve přišel do společenky Bletchley, žák jestli se nemýlil šestého ročníku a začal neurvale nadávat na profesora Draca Malfoye a jeho neférové chování vůči němu a Zmijozelu. Jaká škoda těch 25 bodu, pomyslel si Severus, však tím to nekončilo, poté se tam přihnal rudý jako papiňák Horácio Křiklan a seřval před celým Zmijozelem Bletchleyho za sviňské a středověké chování k ženám a dívkách Zmijozelu a ostatních kolejí a udělil mu ještě jeden trest u sebe na tento víkend. Zajímavá podívaná podle Severuse Snapa. Pak když Horácio odešel, tak Bletchley znovu hubu otevřel, ale vlétlo mu do huby rajče a pak další do jeho obličeje. Děvčata Zmijozelu v čele Millicent Bulstrodovou začali na Blechleyho házet rajčata a zvolávat, jisté hanlivé nadávky ohledně jeho pánského nádobíčka. Bletchley raději utekl do své ložnice a už se ani neukazoval špičkou nosu. Millicent pak nařídila chlapcům hlasem z kterého mu zalehlo jedno ucho a portrét Nigeluse Blacka nad krbem utekl do ředitelny, aby uklidily po svém smrdadovi ten bordel. Slečna Bulstrodová se konečně projevila jako nová vůdkyně holek Zmijozelské koleje, to bylo dobře. A Draco musel uznat docela famrpálový turnaj vylepšil. Otázka co z toho nevymyslela náhodou Minerva? Pak jeden odvahou překypující prvačka Zmijozelu nějaká slečna Rosálie začala předčítat starším studentkám pravidla podle jejích slov úžasného pana učitele Nevilla Longbottoma z hodin Bylinkářství. Severus velice pečlivě poslouchal, které si ta studentka zapsala a byl nemile překvapen. Zatraceně on Longbottoma podcenil, když si myslel, že ten nikdy respekt před žáky nezíská a bude pro smích. Tudle nejhorší možná varianta pro Severuse právě nastala, když ty pravidla jistá Astorie Greengrásová vyvěsila pod jeho obraz s tím, že ode dneška se všichni členové koleje Zmijozelu tím budou o hodinách Bylinkářství a dalších hodin řídit jinak se budou zodpovídat Horaciovi Křiklanovi jako kolejnímu řediteli. A její slovo jako slovo perfekty mělo váhu bohužel. U ježibaby a Morgany posraný Longbottom si obtočil jeho kolej kolem prstu za den. A to se Severusovi Snapovi vůbec nelíbilo, bylo by to jako by mu zapálily pod křeslem ohníček či v koleji vyvolali francouzsku revoluci. Copak se stalo s Zmijozelem co znával, ten asi odešel do věčných polí hned za Voldemortem.

* * *

Draco Malfoy měl pro dnešek padla. Dnes tu byl celý den skoro, ale o víkendu a až do příštího úterka má volno. Na to, že je profesor, tak má zatím celkem volno a soví pošta mu dost možná uleví také od povinností. Byl to jeho záměr od začátku naučit kapitány mu posílat dopisy ohledně tréningů. Však jak se dozvěděl z jednoho intersatního rozhovoru od toho čmeláka Luda Begmana, jak mu skrz jeho nevkusné oblečení Draco říkal, funguje i národní lize, pokuď je trenér nemocen nebo na jednání. Tak ať si na to zvyknou i zde, on tu oxidovat celou dobu nebude, to ani jako Malfoy nechce.

Ale dnes si neodepřel dobrou Bradavickou kuchyni, po které v duchu lačný, ale kdo by to nedělal. Tomu se málo co vyrovnalo.

Jo a vybrání hlasatelů sice byla dost zdlouhavá záležitost, ale Draco si to zpestřil tím, že při zkoušení použil svoje staré famrpálové ročenky a vyhmátl si z toho to nejzajímavější, tedy ty nejzajímavější a zapeklité situace během zápasů. No účastníci měli říci jak by si s tím jako komentátoři poradily a uvedli na pravou míru. Jo pak museli ještě na hlas pronášet přes megafon Dracovu oblíbenou pohádku z dětství o třech bratřích a další z Bedllových bajek, aby viděl, jak dlouho vydrží se nezadrhnout a mluvit do megafonu a přitom neuspat ostatní a Filliuse. Ten byl jeho odborný porotce jen tak mimochodem, jak se s ním domluvil minulý večer. Takže nic lehkého nebo těžkého, jenom taková ukázka co je čeká, pokud do toho půjdou. Řečeno začnou komentovat zápasy. Nakonec vybrali Denise Crevryho a Orlu Pirkovou, jako jeho náhradnici. Draco Malfoy byl však nemile překvapen, jak zbývající z bratrů Crevryů vypadá. Hrome a Morgano, jak mohla jeho matka nebo otec takto toho kluka pustit do Bradavic. S touto vizáží by jeho otec přerazil nebo rovnou vydědil. Vyholená kebule nebyla to nejhorší, to spíš tetování na krku a prísing jak se ta věc podle dalšího účastníka jmenovala v obočí. A od kdy si kluk lakuje nehty na černo a Draco myslel, že už viděl u Smrtijedů všelicos. Draco neměl z něho dobrý pocit a to už něco znamenalo. Bylo divné, že na to Fillius nic neříkal, ale už viděl procházet zde, než toto a byl už příliš otrlý.

Možná bych to měl říct Longbottomovi, ten přece se nějak znal více s jeho bratrem, ne, přemýšlel nad tím Draco. Však možná to bude Longbottom pokládat za normální a nebude se tím zabývat. Mám to nechat plavat nebo ne? Draco byl z toho navážkách. Ze zadumání ho však vytrhl letící duch Ufňukané Uršuli. Merline ta mi tak chyběla, pomyslel si ironicky Draco.

,,Draco!" Křikla na něho.

,,Co je Uršulo, já teď nemám na tebe a tvoje keci čas." Prohlásil otráveně Draco a chtěl jít dál směr jeho kabinetu a přemístit se domu.

,,Stůj Draco! Stalo se něco strašného!" Křičela na něho Uršula, až si musel Draco zakrýt uši.

,,Co Uršulo, někdo ti ucpal záchod nebo co, jak to, že nejsi na dívčích záchodech a strašíš tady?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Něco strašného se stalo Draco. Tam u mne na záchodech je nějaká a …" Uršula se rozplakala.

,,Co se stalo?" Ptal se Draco. Počítal s nějakým neškodným milostným románkem, a že děvče se vyplakalo zrovna Uršule a ta to chce roznést po hradě.

,,On jí ublížil…" Řekla Uršula a Dracovi povyskočilo obočí.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se.

,,Ten hrozný hoch, on jí strhl šat…" Uršula se znova rozplakala a křikla

,,byl jak zvíře…".

Draco ztvrdl obličej. Ani Uršula nebyla taková fantazíra, aby si toto vymyslela.

Letěl tedy na zmiňované záchodky a tam uzřel tedy spoušť, kterou naposled na Bradavických záchodech udělal Horský troll. A do prdele, pomyslel si, kdy procházel vyvrácenými dveřmi z pantů i ráme a kolem stříkajícího umyvadla a málem se přerazil o vytržený záchod ze země. Kdo to sakra udělal? Dokonce i stará hlavní umyvadla s těmi hadíma hlavičkami byli poškozená a utržená. Jako by se tu prohnalo tornádo! Jak to, že nikdo nezaznamenal, že se to událo. Vlastně všichni byli na večeři, proklatě.

Pak uviděl malou krčící se osobu u posledního záchodku, který jako jediný zůstal nepoškozený. Draco se zastavil a tiše řekl.

,,Slečno jste v pořádku?"

Nejprve se nic neozvalo, až po chvíli zvedla ta osůbka hlavu. Dracovi by se krve nedořezalo. On jí totiž znal. No znal, spíše od vidění, ale dostatečně, aby věděl, že patří to děvče do Zmijozelu a teď jestli se nemýlil by měla začínat čtvrtý ročník.

,,Annastázie viď?"Ptal se Draco.

Devče jenom kývlo a pak se ještě více schoulilo do sebe. Až díky svitu z oken Draco poznal, že děvče nemá nic na sobě. A proto se toliko choulí do sebe. Sundal svůj hábit a položil ho nejprve na podlahu a pak hůlkou ho zvedl do vzduchu a nechal ho doletět až osůbce a hůlkou jí tím hábitem přikryl. Však vzhledem k jejímu chování se neodvážil k ní jít. Místo toho udělal něco jiného.

,,Expetco Patronum!" Křikl a z jeho hůlky vytryskl sněhobílí paprsek a na podlaze vedle vytrženého záchoda přistál jeho hranostaj. Poškrábal se za uchem a pohlédl na něho.

,,Najdi Poppy a Minervu. Je to životně důležité! Řekni mým hlasem, že se u záchodků Ufňukané Uršuli stalo napadení studentky. Bež!" Přikázal patronovi Draco.

Ten se zase poškrábal udělal okruh kolem dokola po záchodcích a vylétl směrem velká hala.

Sice možná se znemožní skrz podobu svého patrona, ale bylo důležité, aby se Annastázii dostalo pomoci a on jako chlap nebyl zrovna dvakrát dobrá možnost po pravdě.

Draco si povzdychl a pomyslel si. Není tu ani Potter a ani Voldemort, ale přesto jsou zde ihned potíže, copak tohle nemůže být klidně nudný rok u Merlina?!

 **Zveřejněno 5.7.2019 -elenor**


	11. Kapitola 11 - Almanach mužnosti

**Kapitola 11 – Almanach mužnosti**

Sirius Black seděl na kanapi a četl si dnešní noviny. Jaká pohoda a klídek teď v tomto domě sídlí, když matka už je nadosmrti pryč a Harry a Ron někam vyrazily na nějaký večírek a Neville musel na rychlo ještě něco vyřídit do Bradavic, kde se stal nějaký malér. Takže se stalo skoro 18 letech, že musel hlídat malé škvrně. Neville sice se omlouval, ale Sirius máchl rukou, že to zvládne a jistě ten malér se rychle vyřeší. A tak dostal na starosti tu malou holčičku jménem Veronica, které všichni v tomto baráce říkají tak jedině Verča nebo Verunka.

Sirius se ve svém jednoduchém počtu ohledně Veronici dost přepočítal, když si myslel, že to bude lehké hlídání, když té malé nejsou ani dva měsíce. Poslední dvě hodiny si připadal jako matka na plný úvazek a přesluhující Merlin dokud neusnula. Nikdo mu totiž neřekl, že ta malá začne zrovna dnes jako na potvoru Morganu projevovat své magické schopnosti a to ještě na něm. A to kouzelnické dítko mělo z něho obrovskou prču. To už bylo svého času mnohem jednoduší hlídat Harryho nebo Nymfadoru a to nejmíň o 80%.

Remus by se jistě ptal, co mu ta maličká provedla, co provedla, ona ho celého obarvila do modra. Ne oblečení, ale jeho vlasy, oči, chlupy a kuži, že vypadal jak Marťan. Dalo mu hodně síly, aby toto jeho obarvení zmizlo. Pak když si došel na záchod, při potřebě zjistil, že jeho ochlupení tam dole zmizelo a místo toho tam vyrostlo něco, co připomínalo mech nebo lišejník. A to už nešlo dlouho už vůbec, takže musel sáhnout po žiletce a oholit se tam jako nějaká ženská. V neposlední řadě, když si chtěl do ledničky dojít pro nějaký drink s hrůzou zjistil, že má najednou zaječí uši. To také nešlo dolů, ale místo najednou se mu zatmělo před očima a když prozřel, tak z něho byl zajíc. Ta malá zvládla ho proměnit v hnusného bílého ušáka. A k úděsu jeho se nemohl 15 minut proměnit vůbec zpět natož se dostat do ledničky a vše okolo něho bylo tak veliký.

Konečně pak však usnula po láhvi mléka a on měl od ní klid. Dočetl rubriku světové dění, když v tom uslyšel otevírat dveře. Kolem něho proletěl Harry a Ron jak dvě střeli a jenom na něho křikli.

,,V Bradavicích se stal velký malér. Neville je u Munga a jeden bystrozor mrtvý, hlídej barák Sirie, nevíme kdy se vrátíme."

Ron popadl Verču a Harry její cestovní tašku a v tu ráno už letěli z domu pryč.

Sirius se zadíval do novin a pomyslel si, že já v tom vězení raději nezůstal. Ten život je něho moc tu hektický. Možná fakt to Peru bude lepší.

* * *

George Weasley se sotva ploužil po schodech nahoru s spící Conny v náručí, jak byl unaven. Moc rád by už se dostal do postele, ale nejprve ještě si musí vzít léky. Byl jak řezník od krve, ale nebyla ani jeho nebo Conny, ale měla jiný důvod.

Dneska on a Conny pomáhali jednomu tvorovi na svět. Ne, nebylo chraň bůh, lidské miminko, ale hřebeček anglického plnokrevníka, který dostal jméno Roger. Vlastně se to zvrklo v drama než v to co ten večer George doufal a to v romantické rande v stájích u koní. A George byl rád, že to drama došlo dobrého konce. Avia, klisna a matka toho hřebečka by to jisto jistě sama nezvládla, to bylo jasné ve chvíli kdy veterinářka jim rande přerušila v tom nejlepším. George se naposled takto rachle oblékal, když hlásily poplach na bitvu o Bradavice. Podle pálení v jistých místech Conny asi zapomněla svléct z ochraného obalu jeho kamaráda. To musí dolů nebo by mohl mít problémy. Potom ztrávily dvě hodiny pomocí veterinářce přivést to hříbě na svět. Nakonec to došlo tak daleko, ta tam musel ( do dělohy klisny) vrazit George packu a skoro to hříbě na svět vytáhnout. Měl další ruce než veterinářka a Conny a děkoval za to, že jeho ruce odrážeče Nebelvíru nedošli uhoně jako jeho nohy. Byl tak znaven, že do sebe kopl léky a svlékl se do naha odstranily kondom ze svého kamaráda a nechal tu nevábnou hromádku vedle postele usnul, jako když ho do vody hodí hned vedle Conny.

* * *

,,Tak co Poppy, jak je na tom ta slečna Wilkinsnová?"Ptala se Minerva a třásl se jí hlas.

,,Co ti budu povídat Minervo, jsem znechucena tímto činem stejně jako ty. Jsem z války na všelicos, ale na znásilnění studentky, tak to jsem nikdy nechtěla za mojí kariéru zažít, stačilo mi, co jsem dozvěděla ohledně Neville, ale to je naštěstí chlap a nějak se s tím srovnal." Řekla Poppy.

,,S čím jsem se měl srovnat?"Ptal se Neville, který právě doběhl do ošetřovny po vzkazu, že se stal malér a jeho potřeba ve škole.

,,Ale zase to stalo Neville." Lomila rukama Poppy.

,,Co se mělo zase stát?"Ptal se trochu Neville nechápavě.

,,Zase byl někdo přefiknut, tentokrát holka." Zavrčel jako pilňák vedle Draco.

,,Pokus Draco!" Opravila ho Poppy.

,,Cože?"Ptal se očima dokořán Neville.

,,Jo slyšíš správně Neville a to hned druhý den školního roku, jako toho nebylo málo." Řekla Minerva.

,,Byl jak zvíře…" Vykoukla z poza zdi Ufňukaná Uršula.

,,Hele Uršulo, nemusíš za námi lést až sem." Sepjal ruce Draco.

,,Ale já chci pomoc. Jsi tak zlý Draco!" Rozbrečela se Uršula.

Neville se podíval na Draca Malfoye, který vypadal jako by mu přistálo zrovna hovno na košili.

,,A jak by si už mohla Uršulo pomoci?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Phe tobě to neřeknu ty květníku, já budu odpovídat jenom Dracovi." Řekla Uršula a tvářila se uraženě

Neville překvapeně zamrkal a stejně tak Minerva z Poppy.

Draco vzdychl a povídá.

,,A co tedy mi chceš říct krom toho, že to byl nějaký kluk, co se choval jako zprominutím prase Uršulo?"

,,Jenom když se Dráčku zase proměníš jako tenkrát před tou blondýnkou Astorií."Řekla Uršula.

Draco Malfoy zrudl jako ředkev a vypravil ze sebe ,,Uršulo jenom to ne. Budu jedině pro smích."

,,Tak neřeknu, kdo to byl a já vím, kdo to byl a to dost ošklivý kluk, hodně ošklivý a hnusný kluk. A ta malá to neřekne, teď , je totiž v šoku a limbu." Řekla Uršula a projela Nevillem a ten se cítil jako by polily studenou vodou.

,,Chceš mi vyhrožovat Uršulo?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Jo, jo, jo Draco já vím o tobě hodně drahý příteli." Řekla Uršula a lítala kolem Draca Malfoye v kruzích.

Neville tou podívanou zaskočen. Draco Malfoy a Ufňukaná Uršula přátelé? Peklo asi přimrzlo až na poslední patro.

,,Co už ty o mě víš Uršulo?"Ptal se Draco a snažil se tvářit klidně.

,,Jo třeba o tom, že jsi …ehm … tam dole…hodně bílí." Řekla Uršula a ušklíbla se.

Neville se zase podíval na svého kolegu a ten vypustil potichu mezi zuby nějakou dost ošklivou kletbu.

,,Tak dobrá, ty vyděračko, ale jenom proto, že mi záleží, aby se ten zmrd našel a došel odpovědnosti za to co udělal, jasný. Stále patřím formálně do koleje Zmijozel." Řekl Draco.

,,Já vím Dráčku, tak dělej, já chci vidět jak hospáš z postele na postel. Umíš ještě to salto?"Ptala se Uršula.

Neville, nevěděl jakou věc tím Uršula myslí, ale pak byl svědkem pro něho překvapení. Draco se proměnil v lasičku.

,,Proboha on je zvěromág!" Upustila svojí hůlku Minerva.

Lasička vyskočila na jednu opuštěnou postel ošetřovny a pak začala sakákat z postele na postele a dokonce při jednom přeskoku salto vzad. Neville zíral jako bluma. Lasička seskočila dolů a proměnila se v Draca, který si utřel pot z tváře a odfrkl si.

,,Stačí?"Ptal se.

,,Jo bylo to skvělá podívaná." Řekla Uršula.

Neville civěl s otevřenou hubou dokořán. Draco Malfoy je zvěromágus u zlámané Bezové hůlky! Ještě k tomu lasička?! Kdy se to jako událo a jak to, že to ví zrovna Uršula?

,,Draco od kdy jste zvěromágus?"Ptala se Minerva.

,,Když řeknu, že od šestnáctí bude hodně v šoku Minervo?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Jak a kdo?"Ptala se Poppy.

,,Jste registrovaný nebo jste jako váš strej Sirius Black, co to nikdy skoro nikomu neřekl?" Ptal se Minerva.

,,Jo jsem registrovaný, ale krátce udělal jsem to až po válce, když na to přišla matka." Řekl Draco a odkašlal si než pokračoval.

,,Jo asi mého učitele ihned neměli rádi, byl to Petr Pettigrew, řečený červíček. Lenoch lína, nečistá veš, on nechtěl nikam lézt a tak to nechal, no jeho úkoly Smrtijeda na mne a naučil klidně toto jenom, aby si mohl pěstovat pivní břich." Odplivl si Draco a hned to rozmázl svojí botou.

,,Morgano Pettigrew." Řekla Minerva, chytila se nemocniční postele.

,,Červíček se ozval ze záhrobí." Řekl Neville.

,,Neříkejte mi, že víte o Pobertech Neville, to by mi tak scházelo, je to můj největší trapas života." Miňila Minerva.

,,Jo myslíte to Minervo, že jste jim dala návod jak se stát zvěromágy rovnou pod nos a vám to šlohli?"Ptali se skoro jednohlasně Neville a Draco.

,,Ale ne oni vám to řekli?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Červíček po pěti pivech byl jako kafemlínek bulvárního časopisu od roku 75 až skoro do součastnosti. Včetně těch jejich pobertovských podrobností." Mínil Draco.

,,Remus se mnou prohrál karty. No alespoň měl štěstí na Nymfadoru, když ne v kartách. To se muže stát každému." Řekl Neville.

,,Pro ránu boží." Řekla Minerva.

,,Tak chcete vědět toho hrozného kluka nebo to bylo zadarmo?"Ptala se Uršula do toho.

,,Jistěže Uršulo." Řekla Poppy.

,,Zlý hodně zlý hoch to byl a přitom chodí to koleje těch chrabrých lvů z Bradavic, ale když i takový člověk jako Pettík Peetrigrew tam může být, tak pročpak né on." Řekla Uršula.

,,On to byl Nebelvír?"Ptal se Neville zděšeně.

,,Ano erb Nebelvírský poznám květníku z Nebelvíru, hloupá nejsem." Řekla Uršula.

,,No jo Nebelvír, ale kdo přesně to byl, Uršulo?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Bratr toho, co tu zemřel hned vedle mých záchodků v rukách toho grázla, co měl tu holou lebku a křivé zuby." Řekla Uršula.

,,He o koho má jít?"Ptal se Draco.

,,A do prdele Morgany." Zaklel Neville.

,,Neklej tu tak Longbottome a vybal koho tím tohle nepovedené strašidlo myslí?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Hele já nejsem Protiva Draco, já jsem duch, dušinka protože jsem holka." Rozkřikla se na něho Uršula.

,,Proboha snad Uršulo nemyslíš Denise Crevryho?"Ptala se Minerva.

,,Bingo prskavko. Fakt zlý hoch, moje oblíbené záchodky také zničil." Řekla Uršula.

* * *

Charlie uzývaně v pyžamu a županu šel ke své poštovní schránce v rezervaci draků v Rumunku. Vzal si balíček a za cesty do jeho služebního bytu si ho pročítal. Voda, poplatek za svoz odpadu, dopis z Oreknejských ostrovu od léčitele ohledně toho draka s výrůstkem v nozdře, tedy na špatném místě a dopis z Šanghaje?!

Kdo mu píše z Šanghaje? Ptal se Charlie a sedl si u sebe na svůj gauč a položil ten daný dopis na stolek. Chvilku máchal nad ním hůlkou, jestli není prokletý, ale očividně nebyl a tak ho Charlie otevřel. Bylo v něm hned několik pergamenů. Charlie vytáhl hned první a začal číst krkolomný rukopis angličtiny.

,,Vážený pane Charlesi Weasley,

Jmenuji se Xia Chin-si a jsem ředitelka dětského centra opuštěných magických dětí v Šanghaji v distriktu číslo dva. Tímto dopisem vás chci informovat, že před čtnácti dni, zde slečna čínského původu porodila chlapečka a krátce na to, zemřela na komplikace po porodního stavu. Bohužel jsme jí nebyli schopni pomoci, ačkoliv personál a přivolaný léčitel se snažil. A tato slečna v posledních okamžicích uvedla, vás pane Charlesi Weasley jako otce jejího dítěte. Jelikož už byla ve špatném stavu a mi si nebyli jisti pravdou, dali jsme si to u léčitele ověřiti a následně jsme vás museli vyhledat. Tímto vás tedy též vyzýváme se k ujmutí se chlapce nebo alespoň placení výživného. K tomuto účelu vyhledejte naší adresu, která je uvedena na dalším listě. Jinak ctěná slečna pojmenovala vašeho syna Leo a k tomuto dopisu je přiložena jeho fotka. S přáním štěstí pro vás i vašeho syna

Xia Chin-si

Ředitelka centra opuštěných magických dětí Šanghaj distrikt 2

15.8.1998

Charlie byl div živ z toho dopisu. Musel zakroutit hlavou a píchnout se do čela, aby se přesvědčil, že to není sen, ale realita. Vzal druhý pergamen, kde byla kopie rodného listu a z hrůzou zjistil kdo je ta známa neznáma a matka ehm jeho syna. Do prdele, jestli to zjistí Harry Potter, tak jsi mrtvý muž Charlie. No také tam byla fotka. Čína má asi lepší fotoaparáty, protože ta fotka byla barevná a ostrá jako živá.

Koukal se na jeho novorozeného syna s černými vlasy a mateřským znamínkem na tváři a neměl ani tušení jak toto doma vysvětlí.

* * *

Percy šel v kohortě bystrozorů jako doprovod. Jednalo se o případ, kdy bylo podezření na domácí násilí ze strany otce a strýce na ženu a její děti ve věk roky.

Děti už podle všeho byli v bezpečí. Aundrey je pobrala, když si venku hrály a teď byli na ministertvu kouzel u ní v kanceláři a hráli si tam s plyšáky. Teď bylo hlavní osvobodit matku dětí.

Percy se do domu přemístil než ti lemplové z bystrozorského dodělení a začal se po domě opatrně od místnosti, kde byla pračka a další věci pohybovat. Vypadalo totu jako v lihovaru nebo v doupěti skvoterů, tedy nic kde by měli vyrůstat děti jakéhokoliv věku. A to platí i pro malou Marion a Jakoba jak se ti prckové jmenovali. Našel strýce v obývacím pokoji nataženého na kanapi obloženého jako chlebíček lahvemi od piva a ehm asi nějakého sektu. Percy nebyl bohužel encyklopedie chlastu. Percy si jenom nad tím obrazem svoje brýle. O toho se bystrozoři postarají v pohodě, ten chrápe jak dřevo. Pak uslyšel z patra domu ženský hlas a vyrazil tam po špičkách. Dal povel bystrozorům přes sklo domu, ať se sem konečně pohnou a nečučejí jako idioti za místními popelnicemi.

Přemístil se do patra a zaposlouchal se do zvuku, co tu byli vydávaný. Pak se ozval ženský výkřik strachu a Percy raději Bombardou dveře. A vstoupil právě včas, jak viděl, když zastavil pana otce očividně se stojákem v plné polní a holící břitvou ruce nad hlavou své paní. Vypadal jako dravé zvíře, ale do vlkodlaka měl daleko. Za to byl hnusný obtloustlý bloňdák s plnovousem a křivými zuby, které asi nikdy nepotkali pořádně s kartáčkem na zuby.

,,To je tvůj amant ty krůto posraná! Tys mě podvedla?!" Křikl a plivl na tu ženu a vyndal z poza kalhot na Percyho svojí hůlku. Ach jo, pomyslel si Percy ironicky, pan tatíček si chce hrát. Však tento idiot nebyl ani Smrtijed ani nikdo z bystrozorského sboru či Fénixova řádu, ale uředník patentového ústavu, co většinu si ničil žíly a seděl za stolem. Jenom měl jak vidno sadistické sklony ke své ženě a dětem. Nic s čím by si Percy nedokázal poradit.

Stačila tedy chvilinka a bloňdák byl přišpendlen ke zdi svého domu, očividně pochcaný strachy a bez hůlky a břitvy, jenž měl najednou Percy v ruce.

Hůlku i břitvu položil na noční stolek toho muže a ukázal hůlkou na jeho nádobíčko.

,,Pane Swelle na vás mám jenom jediné, co mohu říct. Všechny moje pochybnosti ohledně vaší úlohy řádného otce a manžela v této rodině se vyjasnili. Vaše kariera a pověst je v prachu tím si můžete jist. A to jak magickém tak mudlovském světě. Takové lidi nemají rádi ani mudlové." Zašeptal mu do ucha než se otičil a pohlédl do očí velitele bystorozorské jednotky Cawendische, který se mračil.

,,Je váš pane, já paní Swellovou odnesu ke svým dětem." A jak řekl tak udělal. Dřív než mohl bystrozor něco mohl říct nebo se vyjádřit, tak byl Percy v kanceláři Aundrey a děti objímali svojí mámu. Jo tady na tomto oddělení si Percy to užíval plnými doušky, protože poprvé v životě nemusel poklonkovat a mohl ukázat, co za jeho jinak křehkou konstrukcí vězí. Jo tedy měl dobré bidlo a spousty zábavy.

* * *

Neville šel zrovna v podivném hloučku lidí. Minerva, Ponoma, Draco a jeden přivolaný bystrozor, kterého ani neznal, šli společně s ním náhorů do Nebelvírské věže. Neville měl srdce někde hluboko v kalhoteh a místo mozku mrazovou pustinu Severního pólu. Jak se tohle mohlo vůbec stát a zrovna v jeho koleji. Neville to nemohl pochopit. Sám věděl, že něco podobného zažít, ale on měl tu srandovní smůlu a štěstí, že mu na tu událost Seamus vymazal vzpomínky.

Bohužel tentokrát pachatel tohoto činu takové štěstí neměl.

,,Buclatá dámo otevřete dveře jménem ředitelky Bradavic neprodleně." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

Bylo už po večerce, takže se nejprve musela Buclatá dáma probudit, natož překvapeně otevřela vstup do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru. Neville viděl, že Draco se tváří jako zvídavé dítě, co přišlo do krámku s sladkostmi. No jo ten Zmijozel tu nikdy nebyl. Však Neville nebyl smutný, skrz jakou záležitost tu jsou. Někdo z jeho vlastní koleje a někoho koho zná, alespoň si to myslel, že ho zná, provede takovou hrůzu, jako brutální sexuální napadení studentky a zníčení celých záchodů v prvním poschodí školy. A teď ta dívka leží v náručí své matky a bojí se každého kromě své matky co moc blízko k ní přistoupí. Byl znechucen a skoro i větším dílem duše schvaloval to, že předhodí Denise Ministertvu a bude vyloučen ze školy. Jenom kousíček byl jak si rozčarovaný. Denis byl přece člen Bradavické armády a jeho bratr Colin byl jeden z neudatnějších lidí co Neville znal. Tak jak se mohl takto převrátit Denis v chování?

,,Neville a Draco dojděte pro něj." Řekla Minerva.

Neville pokynul Dracovi Malfoyji, aby tu na vše nečučel jako asijský turista a šel s ním nahoru do ložnic pátého ročníku. Otevřel dveře ložnice a vešel vzádu za ním Draco.

,,Stávat všichni!" Zařval jak na lesy Draco a Neville se překvapeně podíval. Od kdy ten má takový hlas, že probudil mrtvého a upíra nechal vstát z rakve bez krve.

Draco Malfoy měl zlost. Ta studentka byla z jeho bývalé koleje a byla čerstvě v čtvrtém ročníku a nic neměnilo na tom, že její strýc byl Smrtijed. Ona za příbuzné nemohla a ani si je nevybrala. On také nemohl, že se musel stát Smrtijdem a jeho teta byla obávaná Bellatrix Lestrengrová, asi nejodpornější ženská, kterou kdy tento svět nosil.

Kluci se probudily a dost nechápavě se dívali kdo jim vrazil do ložnic.

,,Ven z postelí, tak bude to!" Křikl tentokrát Neville a jeho trpělivost dospěla do stádia, kdy vypadala jako mořská řasa. Byla tenká malá a hodně napnutá.

Kluci byli celý mrzutí, že byli okolo jedenácté v noci vzbuzeni a jenom z bručením se postavily před postel a oblékli si župany. Denis Crevry mezi nimi.

,,Denisi Crevry ty s náma." Řekl Neville a měl stále na paměti, že před ním stojí Colinův bratr a nejmladší z Bradavické- Brumbálovi armády založené v jeho pátem ročníku.

,,Proč?" Ptal se šklebem ve tváři Denis.

,,Žadné otázky a s námi Denisi." Řekl Neville a popadl ho za límec a už ho vedl z ložnice ven. Draco za ním poslal ostatní do postele.

Sešli dolů, kde už ostatní čekali a Neville se kousl do rtu, když tam viděl i Ginny Weasleyovou v žlutém županu. Měla hodně kyselý výraz ve tváři, ale nebyl mířený na něho ale na Denise.

,,Pane Crevry tím to jste zadržen za pokus znásilnění Anastázie Wilkinsnové a zníčení části Bradavického majetku. Vše co řeknete bude zapsáno skrz mé vzpomínky zapsáno do protokolu a může být použito proti vám. Rozumíte mi?"Řekl monotóním hlasem bystrzor.

Nevillovi se Denis vysmekl z sevření jeho županu a plivl na podlahu společenské místnosti Nebelvíru. Pak začal řvát na všechny okolo.

,,A vy jste zastáváte té smrtijedské štětky! Co se s vámi stalo? Necháte tu učit smrtijedkého podvrťáka Malfoye a děláte z něho kde jakou chudinku a ještě necháte vést zařazování. Je mi z vás na blití. A ty Longbottome už ti mozek umřel nadobro, že se toho šmejda a té chamradě slizké zastáváš, ale ne tobě vybílila mozek asi nějaké kozy nějaké hadičubky té koleje, co by měla vymřít do jednoho aby bylo zase dobro. Fakt se mi hnusíš, díky tobě je Colin mrtvý!"

Minerva McGonagolová zbledla nad touto zlobou jako křída.

Denis však neustal a místo toho vytáhl hůlku a pozvedl jí vůči bystrozorovy. Ten otevřel oči dokořán a chtěl svojí hůlku z kalhot vyndat také, ale byl to starší pán a už ne aktivní bojovník, kterého sem poslali, protože někde jinde měli jinou akci.

,,Idiote to jí měl si zabásnout. Avada Kedavra."

Neville byl jak zamražen, když zelený paprsek zasáhl bystrozora do hlavy a poslal ho nenávratně k zemi.

,,Pane Crevry!" Zařvala Minerva McGonagolová, ale Denis se otočil na ní.

,,Sorry řído, ale já chci mít klid." Prohlásil a vypálil na ní kouzlo a než mohla Minerva něco udělat, tak se ocitla náhle uprostřed velkých plamenů zložáru a musela se přemístit někam dál mimo společenskou místnost.

Ginny chtěla na Denise skočit a Neville na něho vyslat pouta, ale ten odkryl a Ginny posal skrz okno. Naštěstí se zachytila o okap a nespadla až dolů.

,,Jo takto se mi líbí. Acio Draco Malfoy!" Křikl Denis a udělal si z Draca Malfoye živí štít.

,,Na tohle jsi Malfoyi perfektní." Řekl a dal mu hůlku na krk.

Ponoma si netroufla nic udělat.

,,Denisi nedělej to horší než to je." Křikl Neville

,,Ano pane Crevry!" Křikla Ponoma Pýtrová.

,,O mne se nestrachuj Neville, já si poradím, viď Malfoyi, chceš být jako tvůj otec v nebi nebo rozřezaný na kousky jako žrádlo pro krasy?"Ptal se Denis. Draco Malfoy se šklebil.

,,Ponomo jdi se podívat na Ginny Weasleyovou já tohle musím vyřídit sám." Křikl Neville a Ponomá Pýtrová na nic neváhala. Ginny se zuby nmechty držela rezatého okapu a prosila o pomoc z zhůry.

Ponoma zmizela a Neville to zkusil znova.

,,Denisi polož tu hůlku, nikdo tady si nezaslouží zemřít a ten pán bystrozor si to také nezasloužil." A sklonil hůlku.

,,Jo fakt a co Colin, na něho si zapomněl ty čůráku Nebelvírská. Nejsi o moc lepší než Brumbál Neville! Také za sebou necháváš mrtvoly."Řekl Denis a ještě pevněji sevřel hůlku v ruce.

,,Já to však nebudu." Křikl do toho Draco a proměnil se v lasičku a utíkal směr k Nevillovi.

Denis po něm a Nevillovi začal splašeně metat Redukta a další kletby a nevynechal ani ty zakázaný. Neville se jenom mohl obratně bránit a doufat, že se mu naskytně příležitost. Lasička Draco se snažila vyhýbat kletbám a oběhla celou společenku a zezádu skočila Denisovi na záda a kousla ho do krku.

,,Auuu! Ty svině!" Křikl Denis a popadl Draca a hodil ho směr knihovna. Lasička Draco do ní narazil zádama a sjel dolů, kde se proměnil v lidkou postavu. Však poskytl dostatek času Nevillovi, aby Denisovi útoky odrazil a křikl.

,,Experiármus!" Zařval Neville a odzbrojil Denise.

,,Jo i bez hůlky mám ještě zbraně." Řekl Denis a vytáhl ze svého županu věc, kterou znal Neville jenom z filmů na které se díval s Ronem a Harrym. Byla na něho namířen revolver.

,,To by jsi Denisi neudělal, copak toliko chceš, abych umřel?"Ptal se Neville a hledal východisko z dost pitomé situace.

Denis však neváhal a vystřelil. Neville už počítal všechny svaté a zavřel oči, však když je otevřel tak před ním stál Draco .

,,Crevry ty zatracený zmrde jdi do kopru." Řekl a zněl divně.

Neville si pak všiml,že na podlahu něco kape. Byla to krev. Nebyla však jeho ale Draca Malfoye, kterému zela rána v na boku.

Neville se naštval.

,,Denisi." Zahřměl a máchl rukou. Denis toto nečekal a jenom divoká magie Nevilla ho přišpendlila ke zdi Společenské místnosti. Nevile obešel Draca, který se se schoulil bolestí do klubka a šel směr Denise. Skleničky a vše křehké v místnosti začalo řičet a prsdkat a oheň vyběhl po tepesirejích nahoru až ke stropu.

,,Co s to provedl!" Zařval Neville na něho a Denisovi vpadala z ruky zbraň.

,,Pane Crevry!" Křikla od vchodu Minerva McGonagolová v těsném závěsu Fillius Kratiknot a Horácio Křiklan s hůlkama v pozoru.

Nevillovo divoká magie polevila a otočil se paní ředitelku, ale to neměl dělat. Denis vytáhl totiž ze županu v té krátké chvíli kudlu a vrazil jí do břicha Nevillovi. Nevillovi zčernal svět před očima a začal podat do hluboké tmy.

* * *

Charlie Weasley zrovna přistál koupeným přenášedlem v Šanghaji, tedy na jeho skoro konečné stanici. Byl nervorzní než když nastupoval na pozici ošetřovatele draků v Rumunské rezervaci a to bylo co říct. Sice byl Nebelvír, ale i ti se občas bojí a jsou nervozní ne?

A tohle byl pro něho tak trochu šok. On nikdy ženy v jeho posteli nikdy nepočítal a možná to měl udělat, ale zprvu si nemohl zpomenout na tu danou, jenž byla jsaně napsána v kopii toho rodného listu jeho ehm syna. Musel do sebe kopnout asi litr kafe, než se na ten daný večer vzpomněl. Jo válka ta umí si se životy všech dšeredně pohrát. V jednu chvíli jste nahoře a pak zas dole a Charlie věděl dobře, že zrovna ta žena to okusila dřív než to celé vůbec pořádně vypuklo. Přece jenom podle všeho její první známost také jako oběť už při vzestupu Voldošmejda osobně a Harry Potter to tenkrát moc dobře věděl. Charlie měl obavy, co na to řekne rodina a hlavně Harry Potter. To bude největší překážka v tom, že má syna zrovna s Cho Changovou a ta že je mrtvá.

Vše bude strašlivé vysvětlit a Charlie si toho byl vědom, ale teď měl něco jiného v plánu. Vzal si taxíka tím obřím velkoměstem, kde podle něho byl vzduch dost na blití, jak byl začouzený od továrních komín, tyčící se v jistých místech nad obytnými domy. Šanghaj na Charlieho v tomto neudělala dobrý dojem u prvním okamžiku.

Vystoupil z taxíku a vzhlédl k budově, kde to centrum mělo stát. Byla to šedivá budova s černou hliněnou střechou a čtvercovýmu okny s dlouhými parapety, které se vždy klenuli nad dalším oknem. Byla usazena v zahradě, která byla obrostlá nějakou popínavou rostlinou s žlutými květy a byla za brankou s modrým nátěrem, který se místy odlupoval. Venku v zahradě si hráli na prolézačkách děti v modrých stejnokrojích. Holčičky měli modré šaty a žlutý baret na hlavě a klukci modré tričko a černé šortky a zelené barety na hlavě. Charliemu vypadali co se týče rasů všechny stejně. Černé vlasy, tmavé šikmé oči, usměvavé tvářičky někdy křivé zuby nebo mírně žluté a trochu rozcuchané vlasy. Starší holčičky měli vlasy zapletené do copu nebo dvou copánků v červené gumičce s mašlí. Charlimue se moc nelíbilo, jak tu všichni vypdají stejně, jako přes kopírák. A děti ho sice zahlédli, ale hráli si dál, jako by je vůbec nezajímal. Vešel hlavním vchodem do budovy, kde byla tmavě červená dlaždičková podlaha a dlouhá dost tmavá chodba. Všude byli nápisy v čínštině a tak Charlie zaklepal na první dvaře. Vyšla mladá žena, asi tak o málo starší než Percy a spustila na něho čínsky. Charlie jí nerozuměl a tak se zeptal pomalu jestli neumí anglicky nebo rusky, světové jazyky, které ovládal zase pro změnu on.

Ta překvapeně zamrkala a pak řekla lámanou angličtinou.

,,Proř tu jste pane?"

Podal jí dopis od ředitelky této instituce a ona ho pár chvil louskala a pak řekla.

,,Čekat!" A někam odběhla do útrob budovy.

Charlie se tedy opřel o místní topení a koukal kolem sebe. Na zdech na bílých polyesternových tabulích byli zavěšené dětské malůvky. Zdejší zahrady, továren a města, nějakých velkých aut a letadel a něco co vypadalo lidi ze železa, jo to musí být nějací roboti, pomyslel si Charlie, který před dávným časem o tom slyšel od Dory. Charlimu však zde něco notně chybělo. Lesy, parky, louky, zvířata jak magická tak nemagická. Charlie se domníval, že ty děti buď o to nestojí nebo to neznají, což byla pro něho noční můra. Takto žádný Weasley žít nebude. Ne ti mají dary země znát.

,,Pan Weasley?" Ozval se hlas o poznání lepší angličtiny od starší dámy v fialovo žlutém kostýmku a blížila se k němu chodbou.

,,Ano." Odsouhlasil jí Charlie.

* * *

Augusta Longbottomová zrovna dočetla nový román, jenž si koupila a chystala se odebrat na lože, když se v krbu rozplápolal plamen a z krbu v přijímací salonu někdo vysoutoupil.

Augusta namířila na příchozí osobu hůlku.

,,To jsem já Augusto Longbottomová." Křikla burácivě Minerva McGonagolová .

Augusta překvapeně pohlédla na příchozí návštěvu.

,,Co ty tu děláš takto v noci?"Ptala se Augusta Longbottomová, ale hůlku nesklonila.

,,S Nevillem je zle je u Munga. Pojď prosím se mnou za ním." Řekla Minerva a podala jejím směrem ruku.

,,Neville není můj vnuk. Necce ctít mé přání, aby se stal bystorozorem a hájil tuto zem a to za celá staletí žádný Longbottom neudělal. Ta budižkníčemá Alice postrčila sem zkažené vejce. Ten kluk jenom kukačka mne pod křídla postrčená McGonagolová. Není Frankův syn, ale bastard té poběhlice a v mých očích nula, když se potupně nechal obelstít tou kurvou k souloži. Není hoden jména Longbottom a já ho už vydědila. Zmiz mi s tím parchantem z očí." Křikla Augusta Longbottomová na Minervu McGonagolovou a poslala jí skrz kouzlo zpět do krbu odkuď vyšla.

Oddechla si a šla si zvlažit rozpálené rty skleničkou skotské whisky.

* * *

Narcissa běžela co jí síly stačily chodbami . Měla na sobě jenom noční košili a župan a na nohách pantofle, ale to v tuto chvíli bylo jí úplně šumák. Dostala zprávu přes Kráturu, že se stalo něco hodně zlého a její syn je u Munga. Krve by v ní ani nejlepší upír v té chvíli nenašel.

Konečně uviděla někoho jí známého a to Harryho Pottera u sem nedávno daného automatu na kafe.

Popadla ho za ramena a zakřičela na něho.

,,Kde je Draco?"

Ten si vylil kafe na košili a vyvaleně chvilku na ní zíral, než se chytil.

,,Ehm lečitele ho mají ještě v práci jako Nevilla, čekáme, co řeknou."

Pro Narcissu ne moc dobrá zpráva.

,,A kde jsou ostatní a hlavně kde je ředitelka Bradavic!" Řekla se strachem.

,,Paní ředitelka McGonagolová asi šla pro Nevillovu babičku, jak říkala, ale rozhodně jsou tu ostatní kolejní ředitele." Řekl jí Harry Potter a snažil se kouzlem dostat z košile flek z kávy.

,,Co se vůbec stalo?" Ptala se.

,,Phe jednomu našemu spolužákovi ruplo v boudě. To se stalo." Řekla nově příchozí postava v podobě slečny Weasleyové. Ta si mnula zafáčované ruce a byla nabalená v tlustém svetru.

,,Krátura jenom řekl, že Draco byl zraněn a je u Munga." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Tak i Neville a jeden bystorzor je pánu bohu, jak jenom Denis takového jenom provést." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo z tebe byl málem mastný flek Ginny." Řekl Harry Potter.

,,No držet se stébla v podobě okapu už nechci a z Denise bych nejraději udělala sekanou. Přitom býval takový hodný kluk." Řekla Ginny.

,,Co je tedy z Dracem?"Ptala se Narcissa těch dvou.

Ti dva se na sebe podívali než Harry Potter odpověděl.

,,Byl postřelen mudlovskou pistolí. K jeho smůle to není čistý průstřel a tak z něho tu kulku musejí vyndat, jinak by mohla dělat problémy, zasekla se mu vy pánvi."

,,Já moc mudlovským zbraním nerozumím, pane Pottere, ale říkáte, že v mém synovi vězí v pánvi cizí předmět." Ptala se strachy zpocená Narcissa.

,,Jo asi tak, rozhodně podle léčitele není v ohrožení života, no alespoň teď, to Neville je na tom hůř." Poklesl obličej k podlaze Harryho Pottera.

,,Co je s panem Longbottomem?"Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Denis ten čůrák ho bodl kudlou do břicha." Nakopla slečna Weasleyová automat vzteky.

Narcissa zbledla, když v tom uslyšela hlas.

,,Madam Malfoyová vy už jste dorazila, díky bohu." Vítal jí Horácio Křiklan.

,,Já ráda nejsem." Zašklebila Narcissa.

,,Ano tyto okolnosti nejsou nikterak hezké, ale pojděte si sednout. Ve stoje zde čekat, to je opovážlivé na nervy." Mínil Křiklan žoviálně a už vedl Narcissu do malé čekárny vedle, kde seděl Fillius Kratiknot, Ponoma Pýtrová a Batesba Bablingová, dále slečna Grangerová, která držela spící malou Verču v náručí a o rameno se opíral klinbající pan Ronald Weasley a vydával podivné zvuky. Pak tu byla Astorie, která venervovaně se pokoušela luštiti křížovku a přitom nedělat chyby. Jakmile jí uviděli ve dvařích, tak slečna Grangerová shodila pana Weasleyho z ramene a přesunula ho na druhou stranu do polohy spícího dědouška a uvolnila jí na pohovce místo. Narcissa jenom řekla tichoulince díky a usedla mezi ně.

Nastala přímo děsivá pouza mlčení, kdy se ani nikdo jí neodvážil podívat do očí. Prolomila jí slečna Grangerová a tím že jí dala ruku na tu její a řekla.

,,Nebojte paní Malfoyová, oba budou určitě v pořádku."

,,Kéž bych jste měla slečno pravdu, už jsem ztratila Luciuse, nesnesla bych ztrátu Draca." Řekla tiše.

Připadala si jako sazenička malé ružičky, která čeká na kousek světla, když tu tak seděla.

V tom uslyšeli hlasy a do čekárny vstoupil léčitel.

,,Takový šrumec v pátek jsem ještě nezažil. Nejprve ten bystrozor, co spadl do Temže a málem se utopil. Dítě pokousané testrálem a teď ti dva z Bradavic. Měli rozhodně štěstí." Řekl a odrkl si.

,,Takže Draco bude v pořádku?"Ptala se Astorie.

,,Jo rozhodně, ale chvilku se ten hoch měl šetřit a mít měkkou postel s polštáři, jeho pánev dostala pořádnou ďuhu a má docela pomlácená záda a modrák jak prase na zádech." Mínil lečitel.

Narcissa si oddechla. Už nikdy nebude podceňovat mudlovské zbraně, dokážou být stejně nebezpečné jako kletby a kouzla.

,,A Neville?"Ptala se Astorie s slečnou Grangerovou.

,,Jo to byl horší případ, musím uznat, že hoch nám málem zkápl na vnitřní krvácení, ale vše jsme podchytily, ale rozhodně si ho tu ještě jako pana Malfoye nechápe minimálně do úterka, než je pustíme." Řekl lečitel a odešel.

,,Tak to je dobrá zpráva." Zahlaholil Horacio Křiklan.

,,Ano to je." Řekla slečna Weasleyová.

,,Jo a Ronald to prospal." Řekla slečna Grangerová a ukázala na pana Weasleyho.

,,Alespoň ta noční můra má snad konce." Řekla Batesba Bablingová.

,,Jo mne se ulevilo na duši, že nebudou další mrtví tento den. Oba chlapci vypadali velice bledě." Řekl pisklavě Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Bledě Filliusi, oba byli od své vlastní krve." Křikla Ponoma Pýtrová a vypadala věru rozčíleně.

,,Ach to ano, ale podle portrétu sira Mortimera se tohle co se týče duelu ničemu, nevyrovnalo. Jak to, že se pan Malfoyi nesvěřil, že je zvěromágus." Mínil Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Malfoy je zvěromágus!" Křikl jako na povel zrovna probuzený Ron Weasley.

,,No konečně Ronalde, ty také vše důležité prospíš." Řekla slečna Grangerová.

,,Jak je na tom Neville?"Ptal se Ron a ohlížel se kolem sebe trochu se lekl, že vedle něho sedí paní Malfoyová.

,,Budou oba v pořádku Rone díky bohu." Řekl Harry Potter.

Pan Weasley si oddechl a znovu se zeptal.

,,Malfoy je zvěromágus?"

,,Ano pane Weasley, můj syn je zvěromágus lasičky. Nebojte je registrovaný na ministertvu kouzel." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Jo a dost hbitý, jak se zdá." Vešla do čekárny pani ředitelka Minerva McGoagolová.

Byla celá od kouře a popela černá jak mouřenín.

,,Jenom je od té doby Merlin žel, více nenažraný a více masožravý než-li normálně." Řekla Narcissa.

,,To je madam normální, mi zvěromágové přejímáme jisté rasy svých zvířat." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ale copak je normální, aby vám syn jedl syrová vajíčka a lovil vrabce v zahradě." Řekla stále ještě trochu otřesená Narcissa.

Minerva McGonagolová řekla na to jenom.

,,To je tím, že je pan Malfoy zvěromágem asi krátce, ono ho to časem přejde, já jako mladá také lovila ptáčky a myši než jsem si uvědomila, že to chce jenom kočka ve mne."

,,Přešla mě chuť z Malfoyova jídleníčku na jídlo, prosím vás paní ředitelko, kde je babička Nevilla?" Ptal se Harry Potter.

,,Já k té staré ropuše vážně šla ona mě velice nelibě vyhodila. Uvízla jsem v letexové síti, ne zrovna zážitek o moc lepší než plameny pana Crevryho zložáru pane Pottere." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Ona vás vyhodila a proč nepřišla?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Asi ten spor mezi ní a Neville hlubšího charakteru. Už víte nějaké lepší zprávy, jsou lečitelé už s nima hotový?"Ptala se paní ředitelka.

,,Ano, sakra mi se nezaptali jestli ze nima můžeme." Řekla Astorie.

,,Takže slečno Greengrásová budou v pořádku?"Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová.

Astorie kývla.

,,Merline dík, poslední co bych chtěla, aby to ti dva odnesli. Buch suď, že vnesli do učitelského sboru trochu svěžího vánku." Řekla paní ředitelka.

,,Já se dojdu zeptat jestli můžeme za nima. Jak říká Fiona. Lína huba holé neštěstí." Řekl Harry Potter a odešel z čekárny.

,,Harry si udělal jak koukám nové motto." Prohlásil Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Jo, ale správné, udělala jsem chybu, že jsem si s panem Crevrym nepromluvila." Řekla Batesba.

,,Nebo alespoň já." Řekla smutně Ginny.

,,Slečno Weasleyová nedávejte si za vinu to, že někomu přeskočilo." Řekl Horacio Křiklan.

,,Tohle určitě však Colin nechtěl, aby se to jeho bráškovi stalo." Řekla Ginny.

,,Kde vůbec Crevry teď?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Ve vazbě na ústředí bystrozorů, proté co ho Fillius zpacifikoval, pane Weasley." Řekla paní ředitelka.

,,Dobře." Kývl Ron, ale netvářil se vesele, ale smutně. Ani on tohle nechtěl, aby to stalo.

,,Ten školní rok tedy začal pořádnou katastrofou." Řekla Ponoma Pýtrová.

,,Nehledě na mé ředitelské období Ponomo. Zítra budu mít co vysvětlovat při snídani." Vzdychla Minerva.

,,Jo znásilnění studentky, přepadení části učitelského sboru a jeho vážného zranění a zníčení Nebelvírské společenské místnosti a dívčích záchodů v prvním patře školy, naštěstí nejsou jediné." Řekla Batesba.

,,A jsem v životním pekle a to už tam Albus a Radl si jsou." Řekla Minerva a dala si hlavu do dlaní.

,,To víte paní McGonagolová v Bradavicích se vždy bude něco dít." Řekl Ron Weasley.

,,Děkuji za tu utěchu pane Weasley." Zašklebila se ironicky Minerva.

* * *

Charlie seděl v ratanovém křesle jednoho ze Šanghajských hotelů a v rukou měl svého bez pár dnu měsíčního syna Leona. Paní ředitelka to do dopisu špatně napsala, ten malý se jmenoval Leon Charles Weasley a ne Leo Charles Weasley. Stejně s tím N na konci to znělo líp podle Charlieho. Co se týče jeho maminky tak se věcí co dostal jako její památku to, že její rodiče Voldesráč zabil krátce po té, co on s ní strávil jednu jedinou noc v Děravém kotli, která ho bohužel neomylně udělala otcem tohoto malého kloučka. Ona utekla k příbuzným, ale ti jakmile zjistily, že je v jiném stavu a není za něho zadaná, jak to u nich velela tradice otočily se k ní zády a ona musela stát na vlastních nohách, co moc dobře jí nešlo. Charlie byl rozmrzelý, že válka znemožnila se s ní spojit. Nebyl, aby jí nechal na holičkách, jeho vychování by to snad ani nedovolilo. Pak si četl její umrtní list, a nechal si též její smrticí diagnozu paní ředitelkou vysvětlit. V tomto bodě i přes veškerou snahu se nedalo nic dělat.

Tohle pro Cho byl až příliš krutý osud. Ta holka také vždy také vše ztratila. Jedinou věc kterou mohl Charlie už udělat bylo převést do Velké Británie a tam jí vedle jejích rodičů pohřbít postarat se o Leona.

Není žádný zmrd a toto dítě si zaslouží poznat rodinu a lásku a hlavně přírodu země a ne tenhle špinavý svět Šanghaje. Sice mu dá práci to vše ukočírovat, ale určitě rodiče mu pomůžou a bráchové určitě také. Na zítřek si koupil letenky do Londýna, jelikož s tímto uzlíček přemistovat se by byla chyba. Na to je Leon moc malý. Tejně bylo to neuvěřitelně klidné miminko, ačkoliv ředitelka říkala, že je to křikloun jedna báseň. No udněho byl jak spokojené mládě ostrořbrtého po mateřském mléce.

Sice neměl zrvavé vlásky a žádné jiné typické Weasleyovské rysy, ale však rozhodně byl z poloviny Weasley.

,,Ne tebe dráčku ve štychu nenechám. Zítra letíme velkým letadlem rovnou do Londýna a pak rovnou k babičce a dědečkovi do Doupěte." Řekl Charlie a dal ho do přenosné kolíbky vedle konferenčního stolku v pokoji. Tam leželi letenky a telefoní číslo na George. Charlie měl ten nápad ho využít k přepravě sebe a Leona do Doupěte.

,,Ten bude div živý, co si vezu z Číny." Pomyslel si nahlas Charlie.

* * *

Ron seděl na nemocničním pokoji u Nevillovi postele a krájel si jablíčka. To bylo lepší v tuto chvíli než buráky nebo jiné oříšky na nervy. Něco snědl sám a něco rozdal ostatním v pokoji, co tu zůstali až do ranních hodin. Což byla Ginny, Hermiona, Harry, Astorie a paní Malfoyová. Chudák ženská to si nemohla vyčarovat postel, byla jak se rovnající se stařenka ráno. Ron byl alespoň takový gentlmen a došel do kantýny pro nějakou snídani a cestou pobral tyto jablíčka rovnou sebou. Neville a Draco Malfoy byli ještě v limbu, ale nebylo divu potom koliko krve ztratily. Denis ten hajzlík propíchl Nevilla skrz na skrz kudlou, která se podle všeho používala na ořezávaní kůry stromů do lektvarů. A ta byla šlohunuta u Horacia Křiklana, který když to zjistil, se šel opít vlastní medovinou na kterou neměl Ron dobré vzpomínky, spíš nořní můru.

Toho maniaka musel složit na podlahu až Fillius Kratiknot, i když po tom, co udělal Nevilluv výboj divoké magie to bylo lehoulinké pro profesora Kratiknota. Ron nebyl s toho říct, že až moc dobře věděl, co takový výboj divoké magie dokáže udělat v kouzelníkem v okolí. Harry jdnou takříkajíc vybouchl jako dělová nálož a jeho a Hermionu to smetlo k zemi jak domeček z karet. Nebylo to nic příjemného a Rona z toho brnělo celé tělo. Harry se sice omlouval, ale Ron od té doby měl z toho pojmu divoká magie tak jedině noční můry.

Na ty dva se dokonce přišel podívat ministr Kinsley a omluvil se paní Malfoyové, za jednání bystrozorského vedení, které do Bradavic jenom jednoho podředného bystrozora. Jak Ron dobře slyšel tak vedoucí Cavendisch byl postaven dočasně mimo službu a dostal asi od ministra pořádného sprda. Malou Verču dočasně dostal na starosti Percy, který jí před chvíli odnesl a přál oběma kteří ho neslyšeli brzké uzdravení.

Ale Neville fakt měl štěstí v neštěstí, seknout o pár centimetru do leva Denis, tak by tu Neville nebyl a byl dole v chlaďáku. Sice takto měl krvácení do ledvin a přeříznutý močovod a poraněné tenké střevo a mízní uzliny, ale přežil i toto. To by nebyl Neville, ten už schytal všelicos a vždy se z toho vyhrabal podobně dobře jako Harry nebo on. No a Ron musel přepsat v hlavě položku jménem Draco Malfoy. Tudle Zmijozelský podvaťrák a fretka, on je bojovná a už vůbec zbabělá lasička, jenom občas svoje okolí prudí, však na to už si za ty roky Ron zvykl. Nakonec musel říct, že pro ně byl Draco Malfoy dost neškodný a snad dokonce milí živel v jejich životě, který jim už v prvním ročníku byl upřímný, že nic vždy půjde po jejich. Dobrá přípravka do dospělého života podle Rona.

,,Vodkaď máte ty jablíčka pane Weasley, jsou výborná?"Ptala se ho paní Malfoyová, když slupla už třetí čtvrtinu co jí dal.

,,Tady kantýna stojí za nic a tak jsem vyletěl z Munga ven a došel do Tesca. Sice jsou ze španěnlska, ale myslím, že jsou dobrá." Řekl Ron.

,,No do jisté míry máte pravdu, kafe tu mají pochybné." Řekla paní Malfoyová a klidně si ještě od něho vzala další kus jablka.

,,No jestli změnily dodavatele jako Děravý kotel, tak se není divit. Jejich jídlo bych nedal ani psovi." Řekl vedle na topení sedící Harry Potter.

,,Psovi.." Ozval se tichý hlas z poza nemocniční postele.

,,No končeně jsi Draco vzhůru." Řekla štastně Astorie.

,,He?"Zněl trochu nechápavě Draco Malfoy a chtěl se posadit na posteli.

,,Ani hnout Malfoy, nebo střelím." Křikl Harry.

,,To není vtipné Harry." Mínila Hermiona.

,,Lež klidně, ať se ti ta rána neotevře." Zatlačila Astorie Draca zpět do polštářů.

,,Umírám nebo co, že tu je Potter?"Ptal se tichým hlasem Draco.

,,Ne tebe ani paní smrt nechce Malfoyi, jenom jsi měl dostaveníčko s pistolí." Řekl Harry.

,,Pistolí, to byla ta kovová věc, co držel Crevry, není to příbuzný s tou kulovnicí, co měl tvůj strejc?"Ptal se Malfoy Harry.

,,Jo asi tak přes jedno koleno, ale příbuzné jsou." Pokýval hlavou Harry.

,,Příště ať tam jde Hagrid a ať ředitelka vynechá. Ty kovové věci jsou ´dáblovo dílo." Řekl Draco a zavrtěl se v posteli.

,,No to Hagridovi mile ráda vyřídím." Řekla Hermiona a rozesmála se. Náhodou byla řáda, že nebyl Draco z toho útoku a zranění niktrak v šoku a nevyvovalo v něm zlost na mudloské věci.

,,Neřechtej se jako kůn Grangerová ono to zatraceně kurevský bolelo." Zavrčel mezi zuby Malfoy.

,,Já vím, Malfoyi, ale jsem ráda, že není z tebe šokový pacient s traumatem z pistolí." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To by tak Crevrymu hrálo do karet, kde ten zmrd je?"Ptal se Malfoy hned.

,,Ve vazbě na ministertvu kouzel Draco, jsem tak ráda, že ses probudil." Řekla paní Malfoyvá.

,,Ahoj matko." Jenom ledabile Malfoy a otočil se na druhou postel a trochu zasténal.

,,Jak je na tom?"Ptal se.

,,Jak jsem na tom, to se ptáte? Připadám si jako vysrané hovno krávy." Řekl druhý pacient v posteli.

,,Neville ty jsi vzhůru?"Ptala Ginny.

,,Slyšel jsem tu někoho přežvykovat a v první chvíli jsem myslel, že je to Verča, která pije mlíko." Otevřel oči Neville.

,,Kde vůbec Verča je?"Ptal se poté ihned.

,,Hlídá jí Percy a Aundrey." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobře." Řekl jenom Neville a vzdychl.

,,Percy Weasley?!" Ptal se trochu zpytoměle Malfoy.

,,Jo před chvílí odešel s Verčou." Odpověděla Astorie.

,,Asi je to poprvé co jeho nabídku nemůžu odmítnout." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo hezky si tu poležíte do úterka a ne aby někdo z vás podepsal reverz." Hrozila paní Malfoyová.

,,Ano matko, stejně nemám náladu těd někam hnát, můj bok je jak z kamene." Řekl Malfoy a zadíval se Ronovím směrem.

,,Weasley ty tu očividně děláš občerstvení, nemohl by jsi mi sehnat nějaké pití třebas džus nebo nebo dýnovou šťávu. Asi mám místo krku Saharu."

,,Jak je libo lasičko." Řekl Ron a odešel.

No ani jednoho humor neopustil, takže budou v pořádku. Myslel si Ron.

,,Harry co bude s Denisem?" Ptal se Neville, když odešel Ron Harryho.

,,To se ptáš Neville, zabil bystrozora, znásilnil studentku a málem zabil i vás. Azkabán ho čeká jistě." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ach jo, že já si nikdy na něj po bitvě neudělal čas. Musel trpět jako George, strátou bráchy." Řekl smutně Neville.

,,Ano." Řekla o poznání tišeji Ginny.

,,To si byli Crevryovci tak blízcí?"Ptal se z postele Draco Malfoy.

,,No Denis ke Colinovi vždy vzhlížel, dávali na sebe navzájem pozor…" Ginny byla přrušena Nevillem.

,,A já ho poslal na smrt."

,,Nemel Neville Franku Longbottome hlouposti u Merlina. Colinovi už bylo tenkrát sedumnáct a byl plnoletý, na rozdíl ode mě, takže si mohl jenom repektovat jeho přání zapojit se do bitvi. To, že to pro něho špatně dopadlo to je jiná věc." Křikla Ginny.

,,Měl jsem ho poslat pryč." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo a koho dalšího Neville, Levanduli, Zachariáše nebo Freda. Ne ti chtěli také se zasadit o pár toho hadího zmrda. Byla to bitva, válečná bitva, tam prostě lidi umírají a umírat budou. Ne všechny se podaří zachránit. Víš co Fiona přece říkala!" Zvedl hlas Harry.

,,Za každý utržený život v bitvě vyroste nové dítě ve svobodě a míru." Zopakovat ty slova poslušně Neville.

,,Žádná špatná věta." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Hlavně si Neville už dávej pozor, už kvůli Verče." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo pokusím se, ale s mojí smůlou Mio, si stejně něco najde a já skočím takto v posteli skoro napůl mrtvý." Mínil Neville.

,,Hej ty mi kopíruješ slova, Neville to se nedělá." Řekl Harry.

,,Sorry Harry, že zním už jako ty." Vzdychl Neville.

,,To nic kamaráda měl jsi fakt na mále, fiknout o kus do leva ten mizera, tak už by jsi tu nebyl. Nehledě, že s tebe lovily dřevní třísky z toho nože, kterým tě Denis zapíchl. Použil nůž na řezání dřevní kůry do lektvarů. Křiklan odložil svojí žoviálnost a šel se opít svojí pověstnou medovinou. Dej Merline mu pořádnou kocovinu, snad se naučí tohle dát pod zámek." Mínil Harry.

,,Pottere ty jsi tak milí." Mínil Draco ironicky.

,,Jo to by někdo neřekl, viď Draco, ale tyhle věci by neměli volně ležet a to ani v kabinetě. Za Snapa se to tam nikdy nepoflakovalo. Až byl povahou kretén tak slovo bezpečí v kabinetě a ve škole bral sto pro vážně. Jenom to neuměl vysvětlit a podat a zbytečně vřeštěl na nás jako pavián." Řekl Harry.

Teď to byli ostatní v místnosti, kdo čučeli na Harryho Pottera. Byl to snad kompliment na Severuse Snapa jako profesora.

,,Co tak koukáte, kdyby řekl, že když uděláme ty či ono, tak se zraníme nebo poraníme ostatní, tak by to lidi ročníku brali víc než, to jeho hlavy bukové a idioti co jste to provedli a buch a kotlík v čudu." Rozmáchl ruce Harry.

,,No trochu pravdy na tom pane Pottere bude, Severus bral všechny jako by to co on měli znát automaticky a neměl pochopení pro naší neodbornost." Řekla zamyšleně paní Malfoyová.

,,Bingo, přesně to jsem myslel, paní Malfoyová." Řekl Harry.

,,No tedy Pottere tvoje názory jsou občas tak zajímavé, že mne to nechává přemýšlet." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,A čem?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jak to, že nikdo neslyšel, co se děje v záchodcích Uršuli." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Hm víš jaký šum je u večeře Draco, občas tam člověk neslyší vlastního slova." Řekla Astorie.

,,Jo klidně vejde do školy troll a nikdo si toho ani nevšimne." Řekla ironicky Hermiona.

,,Okorát tentokrát za trolla šel Denis Crevry a nástupkyně Hermiony neměla chrabré obránce." Řekl odedveří Ron a nesl igelitku.

,,Bradavice mají obrovské mezery v bezpečnosti. Je jak švycarský sýr." Řekl Harry.

,,Tady Malfoyi ať máš nějaký zážitek z mudlovského světa ještě. Trocha Coly ti neuškodí." Hodil Ron mu plechovku. Tu však zachytila Astorie a hned na Rona křikla.

,,Draco je tu pacient Ronalde, neházej tu po něm věci. Copak mu to nedokážeš podat jako normální člověk, z džungle jako opice jsme už vyšli."

,,Omlouvám se, nebude se to opakovat." Řekl přiškrceně Ron a podal další Nevillovi.

,,Jenom by asi troll nechtěl mít z člověkem hned sex." Mínila Ginny.

,,Urm Weasleyová ty máš morbidní představy. Už splození Hagrida bych dal přihrádky nic pro lidské oči a už vůbec mysl." Zašklebil se Draco Malfoy.

,,To spíš se splašily Denisovy hormony Ginny." Mínil Harry.

,,A pravdu to udělal nebo to jenom udělal ničím?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Hele Longbottome mám tě už celkem rád, ale jestli hodláte v tomto tématu pokračovat, tak já si raději vyjedu na procházku a tobě dám přes držku." Řekl Malfoy a napil se od Astorie nabízené plechovky.

,,Draco." Okřikla ho jeho matka.

,,No copak tohle drahá máti chceš poslouchat?"Ptal se jí.

,,Ne ale je to závažné téma, jestli už se to vícekrát na Bradavické škole. Asi rodiče studentů zanedbávají řádnou sexuální výchovu svých dětí. Však díky bohu Lucius tohle udělal velice počlivě." Mínila paní Malfoyová a dodala.

,,Možná by se měla zavést sexuální výchova na Bradavicích, když toho rodiče některých studentů nejsou sto schopni říct, že když protějšek nechce tak nechce a vynucený sex je zlá věc."

,,Tak si to vem sama matko, Minerva bude jistě ráda." Řekl ironicky Draco.

,,To není špatný nápad." Mínila paní Malfoyová a její syn jenom zasténal, že zase vnukl něco vůbec nechtěl do oběhu pustit. On a jeho proklatá huba.

* * *

Charlie stál na parkovišti hlavního letiště Londýna a přes ramena zavěšené dvě cestovní tašky a v ruce přenosný košík s Leonem. Ten na rozdíl od tašek byl elhoulinký jako pětidenní mládě australského opálového draka. Vyhlížel George BNW a přemýšelel jak to bráškovi podat. Jo to bude oříšek.

A zrona když o tom přemýšlel, tak typicky pro Gerorge jeho fialové BNW. Charlie ho nemohl splést, tuhle barvu jen tak na takovém autě neuvidíte snadno. George a fialová byla nerozlučná dvojce, ačkoliv bráška vždy rád nosil ujeté věci a podivné kombinace oblečení. A Charlie byl rád, že po Fredově smrti na to George nezavřel a nenosil krom pohřbu černou. Snad jedině jenom jako pásek u kalhot.

Tak do boje Charlesi za vysvětlení, že se stal neočekávaně o pár měsíců dřív než od Billa strýčkem malého Leona.

 **Zveřejněno 5.7.2019 - elenor**


	12. Kapitola 12 - Kořeny

**Kapitola 12 – Kořeny**

Minerva šla rázným krokem po boku Kinsleyho Pastorka směr nemocniční pokoj kde byl Neville a Draco. Měli společný cíl a to mluvit s Nevillem Longbottomem. Nejlépe o samotě jestli bude už pan Malfoy schopný opustit pokoj. Neville měl právo vědět pravdu a to beze zbytku, ačkoliv to bude jistě pro něho bolestné.

Vešli do nemocničního pokoje v minulosti obývali takové celebrity jako Gwenog Jonesová nebo Celestýna Warberková. Minerva ihned při přijetí žádala nebo spíše dupla na nohu řediteli , aby ti dva dostali zde ten pokoj a bystrozorské oddělení mělo jako čestnou stráž u dveří. Aby sem nešel nějaký pitomý novinářský šiml, nechtěla aby se okolo toho případu co nejdéle zdržela media a hlavně Holoubková. To by jí a ty dva hochy totiž moc nepotěšilo.

Jakmile vešla, tak jako na povel zavřel nějakou knihu, kterou louskal Draco Malfoy a Neville přestal číst Denní věštec a chtěl se trochu narovnat v posteli.

,,Dobrý den Kinsley a Minervo." Pozdravil je Neville.

,,Klidně lež Neville a děkuji, že jsi se konečně naučil mě říkat křestním jménem, to ti to trvalo." Mínil Kinsley Pastorek.

Draco Malfoy vedle otevřel hubu dokořán. Longbottom si tykal z ministrem?! Kdy se to stalo prosím pěkně?

,,Pane Malfoy doufám, že nebudu moc otravný, když vás požádám, aby jste si vyšel na procházku mimo pokoj. Doufám, že můžete." Řekl Kinsley jeho směrem, ale místo Draca se ozval rázný hlas za Kinsleym Pastorkem a Minervou McGonagolovou. Stála tam Narcissa Malfoyová levou ruku v bok a na druhé tác s nakrájenými na kousky pomeranči.

,,Můj syn prodělal těžké zranění pánve a má odpočívat. Ten nikám nepůjde. Co vůbec chcete!"

Otočila se na Minervu McGonagolovou.

,,A paní ředitelka s vámi jsem chtěl mluvit. Jak jste mohla dopustit, že vám stáli po boku jenom můj syn a pan Longbottom a Ponoma Pýtrová a ten idiot od bystrozorů! Proč jste nešla vzbudit své ostatní kolegy a hlavně soubojového mistra Filliuse Kratiknota. V mých očích jste jasně pochybila a doufám, že se toto nebude opakovat, nebo vyvodím důsledky a začnu jednat na jistých místech britské vlády. Rozumíte mi Minervo McGonagolová!"

Špičkou nosu se jí přiblížila na pár centimetrů.

Neville musel uznat, že tam kde Lucius Malfoy končil jeho paní začínala a nebyla zrovna dvakrát benevolentní nátury. Kinsley a Minerva byli ihned malý jako špačky od cigaret.

,,Ne došlo k pochybení a já vám madam rozumím a zajistím, abych už tuto chybu nikdy neopakovala. Jenom bych si chtěla promluvit s panem Longbottomem v soukromí." Řekla Minerva a snažila se tvářit co nejvíce kajícně.

,,O co jde?"Ptal se Neville.

,,No něco ohledně tebe Neville, ale já nevím jestli je dost dobrý nápad, aby tu byli madam Malfoyová a její syn." Řekl Kinsley.

Neville se zamračil, copak Kinsley má stále v hlavě válku, že těm dvěma nevěří. Očividně by si měl pročistit oči. Válka jako taková skončila a tohle jsou dozvuky.

,,Já jim věřím Kinsley. Narcissa Malfoyová zachránila Harryho před Voldemortem a jsem sto jist, že to co tu bude řečeno ať je to cokoliv nepustí dál, není Rita Holoubková a Draco kvůli mne vystavil nebezpečí a byl zraněn,ale vůbec nemusel, tak přestaň s těmi keci Kinsley, že jsou Smrtijedi."

Kinsley Pastorek se podíval jako by mu řekli, že už není ministr a má vyklidit kancelář.

,,Ale tohle je důvěrné." Řekl o poznaní tišeji.

,,Je mi to jedno, můj život přestal být důvěrný a osobní od doby, co jsem se stal členem Bradavicko - Brumbálovské armády Kinsley Pastorku." Řekl Neville a pomalu se posadil na posteli.

Stále cítil pod psa, že má v krajině břišní docela silný obvaz a pod ním velkou řeznou ránu a léčitelé se rozhodli si ho ještě tu déle nechat než Draca. Prej bůh ví, jestli ho ta kůra magických stromů neotrávila a dávali mu různá hnusná séra v podobě nepoživatelných lektvarů. Ne zrovna skvělý pobyt.

,,Tak dobrá, ale paní Malfoyová mohla by jste si sednout. Ono je to složité povídání." Řekla Minerva.

Narcissa nakrčila obočí, ale sedla si.

,,Něco ohledně Denise Crevryho?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne toto je čistě ohledně Nevilla." Řekla Minerva a vyndala z kapsy svého hábitu dopis adresovaný Nevillovi.

Ten ho roztrhl a v něm pergamen si přečetl. Musel polknout, jak babička mohla toto udělat. A proč to udělala? Proč ho vydědila? Byla přece je ho babička!

,,Kdy?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Včera, když jsi byl zraněn to přišlo poštou do domu Harryho Pottera, ten to předal mne. Mám takové tušení, že Minerva ví o co se jedná." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jo mě to zařvala hezky do uší, když jsem jí pokoušela dostat do k tobě, když jsme nevěděli co s tebou a Dracem bude. Říci, že jsem měla zlost z ní je malé slovo." Řekla Minerva.

,,Proč mě však vydědila, jenom kvůli tomu, že nechci být bystrozor, to jí už kape na maják úplně. Já myslel, že se časem uklidní. Už kvůli Verče." Řekl Neville smutně.

,,Ta už to v hlavě nemá v pořádku, bystrozor! Copak ten idiot, co tam tak skonal, byl jím, mě se nezdálo. A Minervo a kdo ty bystrozory vlastně učí, aby jimi mohli být. Profesoři Bradavic tedy i mi, to měla být ještě váženější pozice než nějaký ošuňtělý bystrozor, nic proti vám pane ministře." Mínil Draco.

,,To jsou snad nejmoudřejší slova od vás Draco, které jsem kdy od vás slyšela." Uchechtla se Minerva.

,,Moc se omlouvám Neville, že si ses to takto dozvěděl." Řekla směr Nevilla.

,,No co je to už jedno, tak si vezmu nějaké odlišné příjmení jako Sirius, když jsem jí ukradený." Řekl Neville a schoulil se do klubíčka.

,,Ne to nemusíš Neville, alespoň ne zatím ne. Nenabilo to zcela právní moci a zatím se to týká podle mého právního zástupce jenom přístupu na Longbottom estate a do hlavního trezoru rodiny. Však máš ještě vlastní. Ale je však jedna záležitost, kterou by jsi měl vědět, ale já nevím jak ti to říct." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jakou pravdu?"Ptal se Neville, který nechápal, co tím Kinsley myslí.

,,No jak jistě víš Neville tak tví rodiče byli oba velice vážení bystrozoři, takové vycházející stálice krom bratrů Prewettů a později Siriuse Blacka a Jamese Pottera. K posledku též tvůj otec vedl svojí vlastní skupinu a byl vedoucí směny. Velice dobře víš, že takové povolání bystrozora není bez újmy na zdraví a je velice riskantní." Započal Kinsley.

,,Jo když si vezmu Moddyho tak to sedí." Řekl Neville.

,,Alastor byl až extrém." Řekl Kinsley a promnul si ruce.

,,A zároveň byli tví rodiče oba členy Fénixova řádu tedy odboje proti Voldemortu."

,,To vím Kinsley, přejdi k věci." Řekl Neville.

,,Jsi jako tvá máma Alice, neměla ráda, když se chodilo kolem horké kaše Neville." Mínil Kinsley a pokračoval.

,,Frank utrpěl dva roky před tvým narozením vážné zranění při střetu se Smrtijedy a poležel si měsíc u Munga a přišel jako vyměněný." Řekl Kinsley a odkašelal si.

,,Až když Minerva toto řekla v přítomnosti Arthura a Siriuse, tak ti dva kápli konečně božskou a vše se vyjasnilo do ostrých barev a nám to podařilo rozlousknout zlost Augusty Longbottomové na tebe po válce. Přišla na to totiž stejně jako mi." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Co jako?"Ptal se Neville, ale něco tušil.

,,Sirius tenkrát ještě jako student ten útok na tvého otce Smrtijedy v Prasinkách zažil a mohl popsat co za zranění Frank utrpěl. Frank poté už nemohl mít jak si děti." Řekl Kinsley.

,,To jako byl můj táta neplodný?" Ptal nebo spíš konstatoval Neville, který tušil, že za jeho nepodobnost z otcem stojí něco víc. Frank Longbottom byl totiž malé postavy okolo 179 až 180 cm a byl blond podobně jako maminka a on měl světlehnědé vlasy a skoro 192 cm a ramena, že by se matka s otcem vešli. I babička byla vůči němu malé postavy. A on neměl páru po kom je. Připisoval to nejprve postavě dědy z maminčiny strany, ale ten byl taková skála, jak se nedávno o něm vyjádřil Fillius Kratiknot.

Kinsley kývl.

,,To jako máma svého manžela podvedla a mně nasadila do baráku jako kukačku nebo co?"" Ptal se zlostně Neville.

,,Alice Longbottomová a záletnice, tak to já jsem už papež." Řekla sedící v opodál na židli Narcissa Malfoyová.

,,Ne nikdo z nich záletník nebyl Neville, div bych řekla, že Frank a Alice, žili skoro až starosvětský život a to žili v době překotné a plné svodů." Řekla Minerva.

,,A čí tedy jsem a jsem vůbec Neville?!" Ptal se Neville a měl slzy na krajíčku.

,,Jsi Neville a vždy jím budeš, to ti můžu garantovat a Alice byla doopravdy tvá maminka. Frank nebyl možná tvůj pravý tatínek Neville, ale měl tě rád, dal ti jméno a přijal tě se vším všudy za vlastního. Kdyby nebylo Augusty a jejího pitomého chování, stále bys jím byl." Řekla Minerva.

,,Cože?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Víš tvoje maminka byla obětí úděsného zločinu, podobného co se stalo teď nedávno té dívce v Bradavicích, ale byla odvážná a nevzdala se kvůli tomu tebe. Nevím jestli to tvá babička tušila už od začátku nebo jí to došlo později, ale vedlo jí to asi k tomu, co udělala. Moc se omlouvám Neville, že to lidé tak dlouho před tebou tajily. To sis nezasloužil." Řekl co šetrně Kinsley.

,,A tví rodiče tě fakticky milovali a tohle na tom nic nemění." Řekla Minerva.

,,Takže …takže…jsem jenom ze …zločinu na mé …mámě?!" Vypravil Neville a už ani neudržel své slzy na uzdě.

Minerva nemohla jinak než kývnout. Někdy je pravda bolestnější než lež, zvlášť po Neville Longbottoma. Tohle ještě k tomu musel sám zažít, ačkoliv si to nepamatuje, což bylo nejhorší. Proč se ta mizerná historie občas opakuje. Přisedla k němu.

,,Šíí … to se vše dá překonat Neville. Nikdy nezapomeň na to co jsi sám dokázal a to že tě rodiče milovali a ty jsi ukázal, že je v tobě víc než ustrašený kluk. Potom všechny ty zločiny budou jenom nepříjemné komáří štípnutí. To přebolí, nezabije, ale člověka posilní."

Draco Malfoy se kousl do rtu. A já myslel, že mám podělaný život, tudle u prkýnka Merlinova, tohle je ještě horší. Však jeho mozek jel na plné obrátky a měl plán. Jenom se dostat z Munga ven. Madam Longbottomová těšte se, takto jste se neměla rozloučit Nevillem natož s Veronicou. Takto čistokrevný nejednají madam supí klobouk, ti mluví z očí do očí.

* * *

,,Proč si se rovnou Charlie nepřemístil domů a mě voláš ve čtyři ráno! Copak už ze mě máš jako Ronánek a Percánek taxi službu!" Řekl místo pozdravu George a vypadal rozčíleně a ospale.

,,Dobré ráno Georgi, ehm já jak si nemohl." Řekl Charlie a nasadil neškodný úsměv na přivítanou.

No ten moc nezabral na George, ale ten místo toho si všiml něčeho jiného. Vykřikl jako poplašená myš a narazil do svého vozu zády.

,,Co nebo spíš kdo to je? Těch mimin poslední dobou je na mě nějak moc!" Řekl George, který včera ještě musel do Conny práce, protože si u něho zapomněla peněženku a klíče od jejího vlastního bytu. A tam viděl ty fakticky nejmenší miminka, která v životě viděl. Jak mudlové taková maličká stvoření zachránit, tohle by u Munga asi nedokázali. Od té doby si George moc přál, aby to malé Fleur donosila zdravé a on svého synovce nebo neteř nemusel vidět inkubátoru jako ty prcky u Conny v práci.

,,Ehm Georgi, rád bych ti představil Leona Charlese Weasleyho, mého syna. Leone tohle tvůj strejda George." Pozvedl košík s Leonem k Georgi. Leon stejně těd spal. Ty mírné turbulence ho pěkně uspaly.

George otevřel ústa a oči dokořán a vypadal jako by se mu obličej rozjel na všechny strany. Opřel se o své auto, jak byl v šoku.

To si Charlie snad dělá prdel! Jo byl přepravený, že za několik měsíců se stane strejdou ze strany Billa, ale tohle fakticky u Merlina nečekal.

,,Kde ho schrastil a kde je jeho maminka a vůbec brácho, co na to řekne mamka ty blbe." Mínil George.

,,Georgi byl bys tak hodný a vlezl znovu za volant. Nerad bych si tady na veřejném prostranství před letiště povídal." Řekl Charlie a ignoroval to označení blbec od George.

George se podíval kolem sebe a musel uznat, že v tomto bodě má Charlie pravdu. Tudy procházel ráno davy lidí.

,,Tak tedy do mého ctěného vozu Charlesi. Máš štěstí, že jsem včera osobního šofére princezně Veronice a jejímu doprovodu, takže mám tam ještě sedačku." Otevřel zadní dveře vozu George.

Charlie se zasmál a vyndal z přenosného košíku Leona a dal ho opatrně do autosedačky s motivem lesních zvířátek. Následně si sedl do předu vedle George.

,,Jůj takto něžného jsem tě nezažil ani k ženským půlkám brácho, tak mi vyklop, jak se mohlo stát, že jsi předehnal Billa jeho teď o trochu žravější víllu a na zadním sedadle v autosedačce očividně podle tebe sedí můj synovec. Vybal jeho rodný list nejlépe, protože nevím, nevím, mě ten malý nevypadá ani trochu jako Weasley, ale jako malý asiat." Řekl George a vyndal z přihrádky u rádia brýle.

,,Od kdy máš ty brýle?"Ptal se Charlie zkoprněle.

,,Jo ty jsou jenom na čtení Charlie, víš jak jsem musel mít ty kapky. Očividně ten náš nešvar s Fredem při tréningu nenosit ochranné brýle se vymstil a zhoršil mi zrak. Stejně jak říkám, je to na čtení." Řekl George a už neúprosně ruku pro rodný list Leona.

Charlie však nejprve začal slovně vysvětlovat.

* * *

Bylo středeční odpoledne a Draco byl rád, že je z Munga venku. Však už se cítil celkem dobře na to, že mu dorůstala pánev po té střele z té pistole. Jak se dozvěděl od Kinsleyho, tak si to Crevry někde sehnal na černém trhu u mudlů a vlastně neuměl střílet a přesto se mu se povedlo trefit ho takto. Tím Draco nebyl tím nikterak potěšen. Požádal Pottera přes dopis, aby mu vysvětlit jaký je rozdíl mezi tou kulovnicí a touto menší pistolí. Jenom aby ukojil svou zvědavost a další dopis panu Weasleymu, jestli se už někdy stalo, aby kouzelník zranil kouzelníka mudlovskou zbraní. Další jeho zvědavost. Však dnes měl ještě někam namířeno a musel se ploužit tempem Horácia Křiklana.

Přece ten dědek byl značně otylí a skoro staletý bez dvou roků a kolébal se při chůzi jako těhotná žena v posledním měsíci s trojčaty. Měli namířeno do Longbottom estate. Jo estate to spíš bylo Manor, jak to panství bylo velké.

Draco musel překvapeně zamrkat, když ho viděl. Neměl moc páru, kolik toho Longbottomovi vlastní, ale asi dost. Proč ta kreatura jménem Augusta Longbottomová tohle vůbec drží, vždyť je poslední a po životě jí to k ničemu nebude. Horacio zaklepal na velice starobyle vypadající dveře a pár chvil čekali na odpoví. Otevřela jim skřítka v květované zástěře s ponožkami na nožkách, na kterých byli vyšité velké barevné kruhy.

,,Může pro vás Lotta něco udělat velectěný pánové?"Ptala se skřítka a uklonila se před nima.

,,Chceme mluvit s paní domu." Řekl Draco.

,,A pánové jsou čí?" Ptala se skřítka.

,,Tvé paní řekni, že chce s ní mluvit Horacio Ambrosius Křiklan a Draco Lucius Malfoy." Řekl Křiklan.

Skřítka pokývala hlavou a řekla.

,,Lotta to paní vyřídí."

A zase zavřela dveře.

,,No doufejme, že nás přijme." Povzdychl si Draco.

,,Proč by neměla Draco. Stále jsem její mentor ohledně lektvarů z jejích mladých svobodných let." Odpověděl Horacio Křiklan.

,,To jako fakt, ale na co to ta ženská vůbec potřebovala. Ta přece lektvaristkou nikdy nebyla. To by Neville neplaval v tom předmětu celou školní docházku." Řekl Draco.

,,Ne to je stará bystrozorská štika, ale já jí doučoval, jelikož jak ty říkáš v tom plavala u ní spíš to bylo topení a její rodiče chtěli, aby i přes to uspěla a tak jsem jí za poplatek doučoval. Její matka Elza a její skřítci byli výborní hostitelé a dělali výtečné ananasové řezy, v době druhé světové války vzácnost Draco." Mínil Horacio Křiklan.

,,No jo Horacio, vy a ty vaše ananasy. Jednou vám budou nakonec osudné." Řekl Draco.

,,Jaká nehezká slova Draco, copak ty nemáš nějakou vášeň ohledně jídla." Řekl trochu uraženě Horacio Křiklan.

,,No jo tak trochu, omlouvám se Horacio. A holt si pečenou husu a kachnu nikdy neodpustím." Řekl Draco a sklonil hlavu. Tuhle položku na jídelníčku měl vždy moc rád a klidně by jí jedl celý den, i kdyby si měl zničit žaludek.

Horacio Křiklan se jenom zasmál, jo Draco Malfoy má sice v příjmení Malfoy, ale co se týče jídelníčku je spíše Black všemi deseti. Až moc dobře věděl, že jeho děda Cygnus byl též milovník husích a kachních pokrmů k zlosti jeho paní, která měla slabé zažívání. Možná ohledně toho někdy Dracovi povypráví. Ty historky byli také ohledně velice zajímavý.

V tom se otevřeli dveře a zase tam stále ta malá skřítka.

,,Paní vás přijme v modrém salonku. Pánové pojďte za Lottou." Řekla skřítka a otevřela dveře dokořán, aby mohli vstoupit.

Draco si cestou prohlížel všechno kolem a musel uznat, že Neville byl kdysi na stejné úrovni ohledně majetku jako on, ale nikdy se tím nechlubil. Proč to? Nebo spíš čím dál více drhla v mozku otázka, proč naopak on se tím svým jměním chlubil on? Bylo to vůbec rozumné? Nebo spíš byl když byl mladší pořádný idiot. Přišli do honosného salonu s modrou barvou na zdech světlým krbem a modrou sedačkovou soupravou a kolo do kola vitrínami a knihovnami, kde nebyli jenom knihy, ale hlavně sošky a různé serepetičky podle Draca. Převažoval motiv slonů. Asi oblíbený motiv paní domu. Dracovi svitlo ohledně v jedné záležitosti, kdy Neville odmítl Astorii jednoho plyšáka pro Verču a to slona. Asi jich měl po krk díky té své rádoby bábince. Tady to fakt slonisky přetékalo.

,,Paní přijde hned." Řekla skřítka a zmizela z místnosti.

* * *

Harry Potter vystoupil ze Záchranného autobusu na okraji města Halle a dál šel pěšky. Najít tu kostel a faru bylo jednoduché. Byla to největší budova ve městě, kde víc jak dvě patra neměla ani radnice natož škola. Vše bylo nízké a trochu odrbané od dávné krásy. Očividně podle letáku na práci se vzpamatovávalo z krize zavření továren na předivo a koberce do aut a snažilo se zuby nechty najít nové obživy pro její obyvatele. Harry se nedivil jaké povahy Snape je, když viděl tu bitku před místní školou, kdy málem dostal dlažební kostkou do zubů od místních kluků. Tohle nebylo přívětivé a milé místo, ale spíš zvěřinec. Dokonce i Kvikálkov byl vychovanější.

Došel k jednopatrové béžové budově fary hned vedle kostela, který byl obehnán jedlemi a zazvonil na zvonek. Chvilku se nic nedělo, ale pak mu otevřel mladý chlap asi tak starý jako Bill Weasley. Měl na sobě bílou košili a šedé kalhoty a na nohou měl zelené pantofle.

,,Přejete si?"Ptal se a držel v ruce utěrku.

,,Chtěl bych mluvit s panem páterem Mosleym. Mám s ním domluvenou schůzku. Jmenuji se Harry Potter." Ohlásil se Harry.

,,Ach tak vy jdete za mým otcem." Řekl ten chlap a vzal ho za rameno dovnitř.

,,Jen pojďte dál tedy se zouvat nemusíte. Hned pro mého otce dojdu. Šel se podívat do kostela na pastičky na myši, jestli se nějaká chytila. To víte myši, vlezou všude i tam kde celkem nic není." Řekl ten chlap a pokynul, aby se usadil zatím do pohovky v obýváku kde byla i velká knihovna.

Harry se s velkou bázní podíval kolem sebe. Na faře v celém svém životě nebyl. Bylo to tu příjemné a útulné, rozhodně ne přepychové, ale důstojné. Jenom ho trochu nesví z velké edice Nového a Starého zákona a kříže s Ježíšem Kristem nad krbem. On s kostele nikdy moc co dočiněni neměl. Dursleyovi málo kdy do kostela chodily a jeho tam nikdy nebrali. O písmu svatém věděl jenom tolik co věděl z primárky a to bylo celkem houbelec.

Vyndal si svoje doklady a rodný list svůj a rodičů, který si vyprosil u Gringottů. V tomto ohledu se mu dostalo velké podpory od Hermiony a Lee Jordána, k překvapení Harryho. Lee Jordán, jako člověk z Liverpollů mu sehnal telefonní číslo na místní faru a také jméno místního pátera. Pro Harryho nečekaná pomoc, však více překvapený byl, když se dozvěděl, že z Halle byla i Leeho maminka. Ten svět je tedy prdelatý, možná se s mamkou a Snape znali kdo ví. Od té doby bral Leeho jako velice dobrého souseda a kamaráda.

Zase se otevřeli dveře a do místnosti nahlédla malá černovlasá kudrnatá holčička a zeptala se.

,,Děda se ptá, jestli budete chtít čaj nebo kafe?" Přitom se stydlivě držela dveří.

,,Čaj a děkuji. Jak se jmenujete slečno?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Mary." Pískla tiše a zmizela za dveřmi.

,,Bylo mi potěšením Mary." Řekl spíš sám k sobě Harry. Copak naháněl toliko hrůzy, že se ho bála?

O chvíli později přišel do místnosti bělovlasý shrbený muž s tácem na kterém byl čajový servis s dekorem rybiček.

,,Dobrý den pane Pottere. Ani nevíte jak dlouho jsem čekal, kdy se tu konečně objevíte v Hale. Máte oči své matky." Usmál se ten muž a položil čajový servis na konferenční stolek.

Harry měl pocit dežaví, kdy poprvé vstoupil do krámku Olivandera. Ty samá skoro slova.

* * *

Neville seděl ve své nemocniční posteli a četl si knížku, které mu přinesl na jeho žádost Ron. Byli to knížky, které dostala Verča od Hermiony, pohádkové knížky. Verča však byla příliš ještě malinká a její pozornost uměl ukojit už jenom lidský hlas, ale nebude tomu tak na vždy, takže se Neville snažil ty knížky předem přečíst, aby věděl co se o nich jedná a jestli a pravdu to má Verče číst. Hermiona sice byla geniální čarodějka, ale i ona občas zapomněla na to, jak důvěřivé malé děti jsou. Nebyla učitelka, Neville jenom krátce, ale chtěl vědět, co to Hermiona nakoupila a trochu odlehčit svůj mozek. No malý bílí koníček byl hezký příběh uznat. Alespoň necítil pnutí v břiše jak se mu hojili rány, což bylo výborné.

Neville také nemusel myslet na to, co bylo nevyhnutelné a bude se muset tím zabývat jakmile vypadne konečně z Munga. Musel sobě a Verče změnit příjmení. Ach tak drahá a ne úplně skutečná jeho babička to dohnala tak daleko, že holt musel změnit příjmení a nebyl už jak si tak si Longbottom a Verča taky. To znamenalo změna příjmení na všech dokumentech se jeho a Verči týkající a to dokonce měsíce. Jedno velké a nepříjemné papírování, které mu byl čert dlužen.

Neville však měl plán. Vlastně ho na to přivedli tyto pohádky co mu Hermiona dala. Byla to myšlenka jak to bylo všechno jednoduché, když byl malý tak trochu ještě k tomu blbý a učil se psát své příjmení. Stále ho totiž hatil a psal blbě a dostával výprask od babičky. Jo tenkrát napsal Longbotom a ne Longbottom. Velmi malý rozdíl, ale dělalo to hodně to jedno pitomé T. To byl Nevillův nápad. Nechá si příjmení takové, tak aby ho nemohlo skrz to jeho rádoby babička napadnout. Prostě odepíše jedno T. Neville dokonce v myšlenkách slyšel Severuse Snapa, jak říká, že je to Zmijozelký nápad.

To možná byl, ale hlavně byl prostý a jednoduchý. Ať si milá Augusta Longbottomová trhne levou zadní a postaví se na přední on do jisté míry Longbotom na vždy zůstane. Když mu ukázala studená záda a nechce být prababičkou Verči, tak ať jde čertu, on se líbat boty a poklonkovat nebude jenom aby byl Longbottom nebude.

Je Nebelvír a ten se nikdy nesklonil. A on se nesklonil před Voldemortem, tak proč by se skláněl před ní. Aco se týče jeho pravého původu, tak ten byl Nevillovi takříkajíc ukradený. Jeho pravý otec byl Nevillova pohledu zločinec a on měl napaměti, že pravá figura jeho otce bude na vždy Frank Harfangang Longbottom basta.

* * *

Harry se rychle z dežaví vzpamatoval a odpověděl panu Mosleymu.

,,Jo to mi říká hodně lidí pane Mosley, že mám mamky oči, ale vy jste asi znal mojí maminku dobře znal, když toto říkáte."

Páter Mosley kývl a sedl si do křesla hned vedle Harryho.

,,Ano od doby, co jsem jí poprvé viděl jako rozkošnou dvouletou holčičku pane Pottere." Usmál se na Harryho.

,,Co by jste chtěl ode mne vědět pane Pottere?"Ptal se pak.

,,Něco o mých prarodičích z maminčiny strany o Iris a Harrym Evansových. Moji rodiče byli zabiti nějakým pobudou a já jsem byl předán do péče mé tetě a ta k tomuto tématu mlčela. Já si s tetou nikdy moc nerozuměl. Měli jsme složitý vztah." Řekl Harry a ani si moc nevymýšlel.

,,To je mi líto. Kéž bych věděl co se Lilly a jejímu muži stalo, ale nesleduji všechny ty hrozné zprávy světa. Je smutné se dovědět o smrti Lilly až po tolika letech, to mi věř." Řekl pan páter Mosley a napil se sám čaje.

,,Říkal jste, že jste byl předán do péče tety, to myslíte nějakou tetu z otcovi strany nebo Petunii Evansovou ehm promiňte určitě už Dursleyovou?" Ptal se pan páter Mosley.

,,Tetu Petunii." Řekl Harry.

Pan páter se zasmál a povídá.

,,Jo pak se ani já služebník boží nedivím, že jste s ní nevycházel, pane Pottere. Petunie se dokázala s každým pohádat a ráda vytvářela mezi místními děvčaty dusno jako ohřívacím hrnci. Měla takovou škodolibou povahu. Když se už jako malá naštvala dokázala křičet i při mé mši v kostele a přitom mávat rukama jako papoušek co chce vzlétnout." Vypověděl páter a podle Harryho to snad byl nejpřesnější popis tety, který kdy slyšel.

,,Lily a Petunie víte byli zvláštní sestry. Vůbec nic je nespojovalo a někdy jsem měl pocit, že ačkoliv bydlí pod jednou střechou tak jsou k sobě cizí lidé, jak byli k sobě v dospívání odtažité." Řekl páter a pokračoval.

,,Dokonce i ten Snapovic kluk říkal, že se nechovají jako sestry."

,,Snapovic kluk?"Ptal se Harry, ačkoliv věděl o koho se jedná a to o Severuse Snapa.

,,Ano, jak se ještě jednou jmenoval. Tak nějak podivně, jo už to mám. Severus Tobias Snape, druhé jméno měl po otci. Jo jeho otec byl ožrala a pobuda největšího řádu. Doufám, buď bože milosrdný mé duši, že mu je ta země pořádně těžká jako hebridská žula. Trápil jak chlapce, tak svou ženu a všechny vydělané peníze propil v hospodě. Nic dobrého neudělal a místo toho se s každým tak jedině v opilosti porval už kvůli prázdným šosům jeho kalhot." Vypověděl pan páter Mosley.

Harry trochu překvapeně zamrkal. Snape asi neměl asi zrovna dvakrát radostné dětství, jak to vypadalo.

,,Ani ten mizera nedal své ženě vystrojit pohřeb, ale to jsem zaběhl už někam jinám, takže to skloním znova k vaší rodině pane Pottere." Řekl pan páter Mosley a Harry jenom kývl.

,,Snapovic kluk, tady se mu jinak neřeklo, měl v ledačem pravdu, ačkoliv to všichni vesele přehlíželi, a i v tom, že Petunie a Lilly nejsou doopravdické sestry."

,,Cože?"Ptal se Harry vyvaleně.

,,Víte Petunie byla doopravdy dcera Iris a Harryho Evansových, ale Lilly to byla jiná. Přesto jí oba z celého srdce milovali."

Harry měl pocit, že Snape neměl učit lektvary, ale jasnovidectví, měl pro to docela cit.

,,Lilly byla dítko boží." Usmál se pan páter a pokračoval.

,,Ano z čista jasná se na Boží hod Vánoční objevila u dveří kostele v 62 roce. Byla mírně podchlazená a tak jsme jí se ženou vzali do nemocnice. Nic však ohledně jejích rodičů jsme z ní nedostali, jenom to, že se jmenuje Lilly. Evansovi se jí pak ujmuli a ty jí také dali podle toho datum narození. 1960. Od té doby jsme všichni znali malou rozkošnou Lilly Evansovou. Byla svojí povahou jako ta lilie. Čistá duše plná pokory a něhy, přátelství a odvahy a s láskou i pro ty, které ostatní lidé dvakrát v lásce neměli, třeba Snapovic kluka kvůli jeho otci." Řekl páter Mosley a Harry byl tak trochu v šoku. Jeho maminka byla nalezenec! Jak to, že to nikdo nevěděl?

,,Věděla maminka, že není jak si Evansová?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Pane Pottere, tenkrát bylo to dost velké stigma, když o vás věděli, že jste adoptovaný nebo nalezený, nehledě že jste levoboček a nejste svého otce. Děti se tím nezatěžovali a Iris a Harry jí měli přesto rádi, že jí to asi ani v dospělosti neřekli." Řekl páter na rovinu.

,,A děda a babička jací ti byli?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Slušní lidé, tady sloužily jako vzor důvěry a respektu. Harry Evans byl místní lékárník, vždy pomohl lidem, když bylo potřeba a bylo to v jeho silách. Dokonce zaplatil i poslední službu nebohé Elieen Snapové, aby došla klidu ve svém hrobě. Člověk se zlatým srdcem." Řekl páter Mosley.

Harry byl znovu překvapen na novo. Jeho děda zaplatil pohřeb Snapově mámě! Kde u Merlina byl tou dobou Snape a věděl o tom vůbec.

,,No a Iris byla jak to říct, trochu do větru. Byla velice energická žena s velkou fantazií. Harry jí občas musel krotit." Mínil páter Mosley.

,,Energická?"Ptal se Harry, protože chtěl vědět více.

,,Ano nebrala si servítky. Vždy řekla svůj názor, i když šel proti proudu ostatních. Když byl někdo, odpusť bože, u ní vůl tak u ní jím dlouho zůstal. Možná ten pojem trochu znáte pane Pottere, ale vaše babička byla příznivce a sama aktivní dítě květin." Řekl páter Mosley.

Harry koukal jako janek. Jeho babička, vlastně nevlastní babička byla hippík!

,,To jako se vším všudy?" Ptal se Harry opatrně.

,,Iris vlastnila kytaru, měla Lenonky, jeden čas vyráběla pro široké okolí mastičky z konopí a jezdila na mopedu na který si namalovala bohatou květinovou výzdobu. Iris byla nezkrotný živel, ale živel z dobrým srdcem, proto si skoro ihned Lilly zamilovala a už se jí nechtěla pustit." Řekl páter Mosley.

,,A co byla povolání moje babička?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo Iris dělala za život hodně věcí, ale vše bylo spojené nějakým způsobem s hudbou. Byla hudebnice tělem a duší. Uměla na kytaru, piano, klavír a u nás dlouho hrála, skoro až dokonce v kostele na varhany a jak krásně. Dodnes mi to chybí." Řekl pan páter Mosley.

Harry to sice slyšel od Snapa, ale pokládal to vtip. Babička tedy hrála skutečně na varhany! To přece podle všeho neuvěřitelně těžké ne?!

,,Ona hrála na varhany?"Ptal se proto.

,,Ano mladý muži, měla vystudovanou konzervatoř, Iris byla hudebnice, někdy dokonce hrála v divadle a jednou dokonce dělala dokonce doprovod snad dokonce ach tak slavným Broukům. Znala se dokonce i s Yoko Ono, jednou tu dokonce zde v Halle vystupovali v hospodě. Počkejte…" Řekl páter a přešel k vitrínce kde byli knihy a vyndal Dantovo Peklo a z něho vytáhl černobílou fotku.

,,Zde tvá babička, děda, Yoko a John v hospodě u Psí hvězdy, dnes Montyho v roce 69." Řekl páter a podal mu jí.

Harry koukal jako vyoraná myš. Když sem jel, tak netušil, že se dozví tolik zajímavého. Myslel, že to bude slepá ulička, ale ono jiná. Babička nebyla zrovna tichá myška. Když se pan páter zrovna nedíval na něho tak si tu fotku Harry kouzlem zkopíroval a založil pod svůj rodný list. Měl v plánu si to doma vystavit.

,,Jo a tvá babička také skládala a pak svoje písničky nahrávala na kazety. Jestli máš mladý muži čas, tak když mi pomůžeš, tak to můžeme sundat z půdy. Petunie to nikdy nechtěla a Lilly si holt už nikdy nepřišla."

,,Kazety?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano když umřel tvůj děda, tak mi to bylo dáno jako dědictví, ale myslím, že ty lačníš po rodinné historii víc něž já po melancholických vzpomínkách. Mohl bych ti je dát, jestli se ti budou líbit." Řekl páter Mosley a Harry si připadal jako by našel zlatý grál. Uslyší babičky hlas. V tohle ani nedoufal.

Šel tedy s tím starším člověkem na půdu jeho domu a tam ukázal pan páter Mosley na krabice od dortů, popsané roky 1950 až 1980. Pak vyndal krabici s rokem 1968 a vyndal jeden obal s kazetou.

,,Jo tohle je má nejmilejší, tam zpívá i malá Lily a další děti." Řekl páter Mosley.

Harry byl jako trní, až to uslyší.

Sešli z půdy dolů a pan Molsey vyndal přehrávač z poza televizního stolku a zapnul ho do elektřiny.

Dal tam opatrně kazetu a místností se ozval ženský hlas.

Harry byl jak v jiném světě. Tohle byli přece vánoční koledy. Skladba skončila a ten hlas se znova ozval.

,,A teď moje rozkošná dcerka a její kamarád nám zazpívají Tichou noc. Potlesk pro Lilly Evansovou a Severuse Snapa."

Harry vyvalil obě oči, když se ty dětské hlasy ozvaly. Snape přece do kostela nechodil, jak říkal a tohle rozhodně z kostela bylo, nehledě, že tu zpíval Tichou noc z jeho mamkou. Harry se cítil trochu napálen tím hadem.

,,Severus Snape tam zpíval také?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale jistě mladý muži, byl součást dětského sboru, Elieen ho přihlásila, aby se co nejvíce vyhýbal kontaktu s jeho otcem. Chodil dokonce i katechizmus, ten kluk a byl můj ministrant do doby ho to přestalo bavit a pak šel na tu internátní školu." Řekl páter Mosley.

Harry dostal maličký ušklebek. Snape byl ministrant a chodil na náboženství a zpíval ve sboru, proto se tím nepochlubil, že by to mu bylo trapný? Přitom Harrymu to nepřipadalo nikterak hrozný. Co on by za to dal ulít se od Dursleyů, a někde si zpívat, ale on neměl prostě hudební sluch natož, aby uměl zpívat. Podle Siria mohl za to poděkovat taťkovi, který byl také nehudební až běda.

,,Mohl bych si to postupně vypůjčit, že bych si to přehrál na kazety nebo rovnou CD pane Mosley?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale jistě mladý muži, ale rád bych ty elpíčka měl zpět v pořádku." Řekl pan Mosley.

,,Nebojte budu šetrný. Tohle jenom pro mě jako svatý grál. Já si totiž maminku skoro nepamatuji a mám na ní jenom málo vzpomínek a na babičku žádnou a tohle je pro ně nejlepší dárek, který jste mi mohl dát. Vědění, kdo byli." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak jsem rád, že ti je to tak blízké, když ne Petunii." Řekl pan Páter a stopl po ukončení Tiché noci elpíčko.

Harry se jenom usmál. Až toto Ron uslyší, tak ho jistě ze Snapa trefí. A postava maminky a babičky dostala nové stránky, které byli neočekávané.

* * *

Draco seděl v pohovce a pozoroval hádku mezi Horaciem Křiklanem a Augustou Longbottomovou. Většinou si hádky lidí kolem něho vychutnával, ale dnes tak docela ne. Ta stará ježibaba, co zde sídlila se oháněla nějakými prastarými tradicemi. Jo na tradice dojel nakonec dokonce i jeho otec. Co dnes na konci í už kouzelnické tradice mezi čistokrevnými kouzelníky znamenají. Podle Draca to byla utkvělá představa, že je podle všeho dokonalý. Bohužel svět okolo se radikálně mění. Draco měl tradiční myšlení v praktických věcech, jako byla kuchyně, svátky a třeba použití holícího krému. A tím to haslo, protože Draco Malfoy výrazně přehodnotil nedávno priority svého dnešního života. Chtěl být totiž úspěšný jak v pracovním tak osobním životě a k tomu mu moc staré zvyky nepomůžou a musí začít jít s dobou jestli chce přežít začátek í. A to chtě nechtě znamenalo změny, ústupky a navázání i společenských vztahů s takovými jako byli Weasleyovími. Jak se říká dějiny píšou ti co vyhrávají, ale ve skutečné válce vyhraje ten, kdo přežije a dá svému životu nový směr. Sice jemu byl směr jaksi vnucen, ale zase nebyl tak špatný, aby ho nepřijal a být profesor na Bradavicích nebylo zas tak špatný. Naposled byl Malfoy profesorem na přelomu 17. a í, takže to byla pro Draca vlastně pocta.

Jenom se trochu Draco obával, že z toho dobrého jídla matky a Bradavic bude jednou otylí jako Křiklan a tak začal cvičit a to dokonce i bez dopomoci Astorie. Vlastně to vzešlo s huby Pottera po pár pivech a Draco se prostě přidal. A tak asi tak od poloviny srpna chodil do jak tomu mudlové říkali fitka centra trochu utužovat svojí fyzičku společně s Potterem a Weasleym. Kdyby ho viděl jeho bývalí kolejní ředitel, tak by chcíp, že s těmi normálně s nimi baví o politice na blízkém východě a vývoji burzy v USA nebo tom či onom hlavně nic z kouzelného světa a oba byli v klidu. Vlastně to vymyslel Potter, poté co zjistil, že velitel kadetky bystrozorů má jak si vyšší nároky ohledně fyzické zdatnosti. Nejprve si v sídle Blacků postavily posilovnu, ale zjistily, že ve dvou je to nuda postupem času a Neville Longbottom se jim na tom vybodl. Ten za tělocvik považoval Veronicu a skleníky a tak Potter přišel s fitka centrem a ono se to ujalo, protože tam bylo více podobně smyšlejích osob a ne jenom chlapů. Nejprve tam chodil Draco nezávazně, ale rozhodl se před koncem srpna, že si pořídí členskou kartičku a bude tam chodit pravidelně. Mělo to jisté výhody jako ty ovocné nápoje a sprchy zdarma. Párkrát se přidal Seamus Finnigen, ale ten to využíval jako nevázanou seznamovací agenturu a pozorovací zdarma porno kabinku.

Ono se dalo tam na spoustu věcí koukat a Dracovi připadal kouzelnická Velká Británie najednou velice zastaralá a zkostńatelá. Mudlové je v ledačem předhonily a to jenom v technologiích, ale v oblečení a otázce sexuality a reprodukce, jak se Draco z knížek dozvěděl. První informační kanál byla ta knížka, kterou dostal od Astorie skrz Veronicu. On nejprve myslel, že je kouzelnická a tak si jí přečetl. Z hrůzou zjistil na osmé straně, že je to mudlovská knížka a domyslel si, že Grangerová plundrovala pro Nevilla Longbottoma knihkupectví. Však přesto si jí přečetl celou včetně takových věcí jako je ultrazvuk, umělé oplodnění o výchově dítěte a vytváření jeho osobnosti a nevycházel z úžasu co vše mudlové nevědí a s čím si dokážou poradit. Hlavně ohledně nedošených dětí!Draco se pak osmělil oslovit Grangerovou, jestli mu nepomohla se přihlásit do knihovny ehm mudlovské knihovny. Ta po půlhodinovém zírání na něj jako na mrtvého přece jenom na to kývla. Od té doby si Draco vypujčil asi tak 18 knížek a přímo je hltal víc, než když byl v Bradavicích a to se za žádného knihomola nepovažoval. A z různých oddělení knihovny, tedy například psychologii, náhled na mudlovskou etiketu, ale i jiné záležitosti ho zaujali jako například jako astrofyzika, kvantová fyzika, mudlovská chemie a taky věci které ani Grangerové raději neukázal, určitě by ho považovala za Weasleyho, kdyby řekl, že si půjčil mudlovské porno. No což Astorie je na pár měsíců znovu studentkou a on má studenou postel, tak si může přece večery zpestřit jinak a né jenom teorií Velkého třesku. A přece jenom je chlap a má své potřeby nejsou to zrovna akvarijní rybičky.

Draca přestalo bavit koukat se na ty dva praještěry z jury s tak se zvedl a vyšel z modrého salonku a proměnil se v lasičku. Nátáhl pachy tohoto sídla do čumáku a šel po pachu, který tu stále sídlil a to Nevilla Longbottoma. Doběhl nejprve do skleníků, kde to bylo fakt silný. Ten Nebelvír si tu vypotil duši a několik litrů tekutiny k tomu. Proměnil se zpět a přivolal celou armádu skřítku z Malfoy Manor.

Rozkázal sbalit všechny květiny a hnojivo k tomu a přenést k nim a to pronto do Skleníku.

Armády se rozjela plnit jeho úkol a on se proměnil zpět v lasičku a šel znovu po pachu Nevilla Longbottoma v sídle jeho ne babičky.

Musel vyskákat do prvního patra a jeho pánev ho trochu z toho jako lasičku brala, ale přece jenom nalezl jeho pokoj a přivolal další menší kohortu skřítků a Kráturu z Bradavic, ať to zbalí a přenesou do připraveného kufru v jeho a Nevillově kabinetě. Jo podle něho Neville odešel z sídla na rychlo a lehko, a tak by bylo nefér, kdyby to tu zůstalo. Pak se zase přesunul dolů a proměnil se zpět a došel na místní záchody si vykonat potřebu a přitom vypustil z kapsy kouzelnické dřevomorky královské, které našel v minulé Vánoce v plastové bedínce, aby neškodily od Blaiseho Zabiniho jako jeho poslední dárek. Jenom se kamarádky nažerte, tady se jistě budete mít dobře. Pomyslel si Draco, když viděl, jak broučkové se ihned pustily do starého palisandrového příborníku na chodbě. Nechte si chutnat mršky a šel znova do modrého salonku.

Tam se ještěři ještě hašteřily a vypadalo to, že ta baba jaga na Horaci vletí a on nechtěl aby ten pan pavouk natáhl nohy. V Bradavicích jeho potřeba. Nechtěl si níčit hlas a tak se podíval kolem a uviděl skvostný předmět. Velkého malovaného porcelánového slona co drží na hlavě velký barevný míč. Bylo to velké jako zařazovací trojnožka v Bradavicích a v Dracových očích ideální předmět. Namířil na ten předmět a nechal slona jednoduše vybouchnout. Jo mít hodiny strávené s Finnigenem, tak poté odpálíte i slona.

Tu starou čarodějnici nechalo nadskočit a upoutalo pozornost a Křiklan mrkl jedním okem a Draco se jenom usmál, že uspěl, tam kde chtěl.

,,Co si to spratku dovoluješ mi tu ničit vybavení domu!" Křikla na něho.

,,Já nic madam, ale ten slon byl ještě hnusnější než vy." Věrně napodobil vyjadřovaní jistého Weasleyho Draco.

Stará Longbottomová se naježila jako ten páv, co ho kdysi otec na okrasu Malfoy Manor choval, než si ho Šedohřbrt dal jako zákusek.

,,Když se k Nevillovi a Verocince znát tak budiž, ale vězte drahá stará čarodějnice z konce světa, že ani jeden sem už v životě nestoupat, protože už jim za to nebude stát, navštívit někoho jako vás. Nehledě, že vás nikdy neosloví babi nebo prababičko a to by některé ženy jistě o to stály a ani já neměl takové štěstí abych někdy viděl živ a vnímal pořádně jednu ze svých babiček a ne jenom na obraze. A to jsem si to jako malý přál. Jestli jim nějak v přítomném nebo budoucím čase ublížíte tak vězte, že budete se mnou v rozkolu a to si vy ropucho, nepřejte ani ve snu. Moc dobře, co lidi jako jsem já, dělali během války, když toto znamení bylo ještě živé a na mojí tetičku Belletrix jistě pamatujete také." Řekl hezky na hlas Draco a stáhl rukáv až k lokti a odhalil pobledlé znamení Smrtijeda, které bohužel ani po smrti toho zmrda nezmizelo, škoda, i když dnes se to hodí.

Stará čarodějnice Longbottomová naskočila a zapištěla jako myš, co viděla v jeho podobě zvěromága a utekla ze salonku jako ulétlá zlatonka Pottera. Horacio Křiklan se rozesmál. Draco vypustil páru a plivl na dalšího keramické slona a řekl směr Horacia.

,,No jo po bitvě je každý generálem, ale i poražený může být vítězem, když žije."

,,Hvězdný výkon Draco. Máš všechno?"Ptal se a uzmul s tácku pralinku.

,,Zajisté skřítkové to přenesli do určený míst. Když už tam má květiny Astorie, tak proč tam nemít rovnou arboretum k tomu. Neville Longbottom dostane zpět co vlastní a ona už si to nepřivlastní, na to jí klidně vyliji projímadlo do kafe, když tomu tak bude, nebo něco horšího. Pro ní je to očividně bezcenné jako on, ale pro něho určitě ne. A já jsem Zmijozelské koleje kolego Křiklane a tam …" Mínil Draco, ale byl přerušen Horaciem.

,,A tam nalezneš pravé přátele, ale měli bychom mladý příteli vypadnout vocať než ta štika zjistí, že jsme jí plenili sídlo a níčili zařízení."

,,Jo to jí trochu potrvá, já si dal tu práci a dal po vzoru Pottera a Grangerové jejím skřítkům svobodu. Ti se mohli zbláznit. Doufám, že dostanu k Vánocům nějaké hezké ponožky." Zazubil se Draco a odhalil holé nohy v svých botech. To už vycházeli ze sídla.

,,Dobře tak té staré štice. Nenabídla mi ani čaj, jak sluší na britskou dámu." Řekl Horacio Křiklan.

,,Ona dámou není, ona je ježibabou Horacio." Řekl Draco a chytl se Křiklana, který oba přemístil ovocať pryč.

* * *

Molly Weasleyová po dlouhé době zase pekla jenom tak z radosti dort a byla štěstím bez sebe. Nemohla uvěřit, že už teď je babičkou malého vnoučka jménem Leon.

Ano počítala s tím malým co se mělo narodit Billovi a její snaše Fleur za několik měsíců, ale z Leonem nikdo nepočítal, ale přesto jí to zahřálo na duší, jako nic tento rok předtím. Byl tak roztomilí drobeček.

Molly ani nevydilo, že není zrzeček jako zbytek rodiny. Byl tím pro Molly výjimečný. Charlie jí dokázal také překvapit tím, že jí požádal o pomoc. Vlastně jí a Arthura, který přišel z práce a div neomdlel na tou novinou hned ve dveřích. Pak však hned se pídil, kam zašil ten svůj foťák a chtěl hned udělat fotku, jeho, toho malého Leona a Charlieho, jako fotku tří generací rodiny Weasley. Pro něho velká záležitost.

Nakonec postavil za foťák George a velice obsáhle mu vysvětloval, jak to má vyfotit. Ten jenom protáčel oči. Pak fotil pro změnu Arthur, protože si chtěl Leona vyfotit s ní a pak ještě byl znovu Georgem jako toho malého Leona strejdou. Ostatní prej s tím také vyfotí, až přijdou na návštěvu. Arthura chytla fotící mánie přímo kolosálních rozměrů jak se o tom vyjádřil její syn Georg. Jo to její syn měl asi pravdu, takto už dlouho Arthura nadšeného nezažila ani s tím fotákem ona.

Na hodinách Weasleyů přibila ručičky jménem Leon a nahradila ručičku Freda, který stejně stál na slově Smrt a už se nehl. Bylo to takové zmrtvýchvstání pro Molly. Ne že by na svého Fredíka zapomněla, ale konečně se odpustila od chmurných myšlenek, že je na tom na nic a její děti už žádnou pomoc od ní nepotřebují. A teď jí konečně někdo potřebuje a to Leon a Charlie, aby ten svůj život nějak zvládli.

Charlie je sice dospělý 26 letý muž, ale na malého Leona zůstal sám, tak proč by mu Molly nepomohla.

Chudáček malá, nemůže za to, že mu umřela maminka. Molly sice osobně Cho Changovou neznala, ale slyšela od ní od dvojčat kdysi a podobně později od Harryho, kdy to byla jeho první láska. Takže to děvče nemohlo být zlé.

Ona by rozhodně nad ní neohrnula nos, jenom, že je čínské národnosti. Molly už bylo toto jedno, její snacha je francouzska, její Percy chodí s Belgičankou a ta je také hodná, tak proč ne čínská dívka. Jen kdyby nebyla v tom ta zatracená zpropadená válka. Takže Molly ihned se spojila s úřady a chopila se zařízení posledního uložení Cho Changovou ke své rodině. To Arthur se zase přemístil na ministerstvo a začal se ohlížet, jestli v Britských dračích rezervacích nebylo by místo pro Charlieho. Bylo důležité, aby ti dva zůstali alespoň prozatím pospolu.

A rodina Weasleyů pospolu drží i přes výmoly doby!

 **Zveřejněno 6.7.2019 - elenor**

 **Poznámka autora:**

 **Určitě po dočtení této kapitoly se budete ptát, proč jsme změnila jméno Horácia Křiklana a dala jsem mu jenom jedno další křestní jméno, nikoliv jako je Harry Potter wiki Horácio Eugene Flaccus Křiklan. Prostě pro mojí povídku mi to nesedělo a Ambrosius, tedy forma Ambrože se pro mají povídku hodí mnohem lépe. Budou i další postavy, kterým trochu změním jméno. Velké změny se především dočká Olivander, ale to už předbíhám.**

 **Vaše elenor**


	13. Kapitola 13 - Přátelství, láska a hádka

**Kapitola 13 – Přátelství, láska a hádka**

Nevile si četl další z knížek, co mu Ron přinesl, aby zahnal nudu jenž ho sužovala. Už chtěl vypadnout z Munga. Po sedmi dnech tu toho měl tak toho dost, ale včera ještě na něm dělali nějaké testy a prohlásili, taková malá skupinka hodně starých léčitelů, že ho propustí až v pátek dopoledne, jelikož se jim ještě nezdá stav jeho vyprazdňovací soustavy. Neville jenom otráveně vzdychl nad tím.

Dalo mu to příležitost přečíst už několik pohádek jako Malý bílí koníček, Medvídek PŮ, Sněhurka a Zlatovláska, Jack a kouzelná fazole, Kráska a zvíře, Pták ohnivák, Sněhová královna a nejvíce zatím u něho uspěl Medvídek Pů. A teď četl Sto jedna dalmatinů, i tak rozhodně neměl přečtené všechny. Bylo úžasné kolik pohádek mudlové měli, tím se kouzelný svět chlubit nemohl. Však jistě do budoucna přečte Verče i ty, ale tyhle budou dobrý začátek, protože nejsou tak krvavé. Zrovna byl začtený do příběhu o dalmatinech, když se bez klepání otevřeli dveře a někdo vešel a za ním další člověk.

Nevilla to tak překvapilo, že čistě ze zvyku minulých let vytáhl na příchozí hůlku.

,,Hej, hej já nejsem Crevry Neville Longbottome, přišel jsem v míru." Dal ruce nahoru Draco Malfoy.

,,Ano nemiř mi tím na hlavu Neville." Řekl Seamus Finnigen.

,,Jo to jste vy dva, co tu děláte?"Ptal se Neville a zaklapl knížku.

,,Jémine tady to vypadá jako u Hermiony, to jsi se rozhodl jí dohnat Neville?"Ptal se Seamus a ohlížel se kolem sebe a podíval se na knížku.

,,Pohádky?"Ptal se překvapeně.

,,Jo Neville si tu čte pohádky, co mu koupila Grangerová pro Verču, odborný výzkum Longbottome viď?"Ptal se Draco.

,,No dalo by se říct, ale Medvídek Pů, se mi líbí." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo to je pěkný, ale mě se spíš líbil vždycky Mauglí." Řekl Seamus.

,,Mauglí?"Ptal se Draco a Neville zároveň.

,,Máš ho ještě asi mezi nepřečtenými Neville. Galathea měla zase ráda Žabího prince. Psina, princ prokletý v žabáka nebo spíš ropuchu. V té pohádce má jistě prsty kouzelník." Mínil Seamus.

,,Jo Hermiona konečně pochopila, že marody mořit odbornou literaturou je zbytečné a místo toho dává pohádkové knížky a jak tomu říká, jo fantazy literatura. Jak jinak by přešel George Weasley k Pánu prstenů a Alence v říši divů, jo teď čte podle Rona nějakého Hobita nebo co to je. Hermiona asi udělala zázrak, že se George rozečetl." Řekl Neville.

,,Hele i já chodím do knihovny mudlů, je pěkně velká a obsáhlá. Grangerová sice na mě civěla, jako na nemrtvého, ale co, i já chci trochu jít s dobou. Ale u Weasleyho to vůčihledně přehnala, dnes jsem ho viděl a myslel jsem, že přede mnou stojí Lockhart. Filalovo-žluté ponožky k tomu zelené bermudy a na nohou žabky. Už vypadá jako Láskorádová." Mínil Draco.

,,Jo Alenka v říši divů je excentrická pohádka a George je sám excentrický šašek Draco, na to si zvykni." Mínil Seamus.

,,Ale za to přece pohádky nemůžou." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne spíš povaha Weasleyho." Řekl Draco.

,,Proč vůbec tu jste?"Ptal se Neville.

,,No tady Zmijozel něco šlohl." Řekl Seamus.

,,Já jenom vracím věci původnímu majiteli Finnigene." Řekl Draco.

,,Hele není už vám to trapný se takto chovat, přece z vás budou bráchové." Řekl Neville a pozvedl obočí.

,,Jak to víš!" Vykřikli na něho oba dva.

,,Astorie." Zazubil se Neville.

Seamus se tvářil jako kotlík v lektvarech co má vybouchnout a Draco mumlal něco o užvaněné nezmijozelké hadici.

,,Tak i tak, nechali jsme to zatím za dveřmi pokoje, pojď mladší bratře." Řekl Seamus po chvíli.

,,Já nejsem tvůj mladší bratr." Řekl zamračený Draco Malfoy za ním.

Neville se jenom uchechtl, jo tohle oba ještě neměli tak úplně vyřešené jak to vypadá.

Přišli s truhlou podobné té, co měl v Bradavicích během docházky jako kufr. Dali jí na zem a otevřeli jí, vlastně Seamus.

Draco máchl párkrát hůlkou a truhla se zvětšila a byla najednou dvakrát tak velká.

,,Tak a teď z postele ven Neville, půjdeš na prohlídku toho malého království." Řekl Seamus.

Draco rovnou do té truhly vlezl. Neville si uvědomil, že je to jeden z těch cestovních kurů kouzelníků, do kterých se vejde celý byt a možná i víc. Vylezl z nemocniční postele a Seamus mu ještě podal z věšáku župan. Pak lezl hned za Dracem do kufru, byly tam dřevěné schůdky směrem dolů, které měli dokonece až na prvních pět schodů zábradlí. Šlo to stále dolů.

Neville koukal jako spadlí z borovice na smrk. Před ním byli všechny jeho věci, které zanechal ve spěchu a zlosti na Longbottom Manor, včetně toho co měl jako malý kluk jako hračky, dokonce i jeho kompletní sbírku kartiček čokoládových žabek.

,,Jo to není vše." Řekl Draco a vedl ho do další místnosti.

Tam Neville uzřel galerii fotek jak z domova tak i těch z Bradavic, které se někam ztratily za bitvy.

,,Kde ty byly, já myslel, že se ztratily." Řekl Neville.

,,Tudle jenom paní ředitelka je našla a zapomněla se pak zeptat čí jsou." Řekl Seamus.

,,Dokonce i Brumbálovi armády v původním složení, to je úžasný. Vodkaď jsou ty rámy?"Ptal se Neville, když viděl ty ručně vyřezávané rámy lakované nebo zlacené.

,,Phe Astorie už během prázdnin mě nahnala do úklidu sídla a přitom bylo nalezeno všelicos Neville Longbottome a já nemám proto využití. A i fotky se můžou zničit." Řekl Draco.

,,Díky." Řekl s obřím úsměvem Neville.

,,Ještě si neviděl vše." Řekl Draco a otevřel tajné dveře za fotkou kde byl Neville a s rodiči, před tím útokem. Vešli do malé černé komůrky, kde byly jenom další dveře a ty Draco otevřel a Seamus Nevilovi zakryl oči.

,,Ať je to trochu překvapení." Řekl.

A tak se Neville nechal vést. Po pár krocích konečně Seamus odkryl oči a Neville se mohl podívat kolem sebe. Spadla mu brada a vyvalil obě oči. Byli zde všechny jeho květiny ve velkém magicky vytvořeném skleníku, který byl tak obrovský, že na konci skoro neviděl Neville, co tam vlastně má.

,,Wau, ale jak…" Dál se nedostal.

,,Já totiž vyzpovídal Kinsleyho a Pottera Neville Longbottome a nebýt tebe, tak bych dostal jistě od Crevryho další kulku a bůh ví kam by ta směřovala, pak jsi ohrozil sám vlastní život. Jo ještě jsi mi dohodl flek v Bradavicích a já jsem ti za to náhodou vděčný." Řekl Draco a pokračoval.

,,Nehledě na to, že Malfoyovská rodina zase může podílet na chodu Bradavic určitým způsobem a já mohu žít. Díky tobě nedošlo k vymření rodiny Malfoyů po jejích 658 letech existence. Takže jsem se rozhodl už asi během toho ležení zde u Munga si to celé nějak oplatit. Možná si nedokážu vrátit tvoje jméno, ale majetek ti navrátit můžu. Stejně pro tu ropuchu to bylo bez cenné, jak se mi zdálo. Ta spíš lpí na těch svých slonech." Řekl a protočil oči.

Seamus něco výtahl z kapsy. Bylo to dnešní vydání Denního věštce.

,,Jo George ho dokonce chválil na ten nápad, s tím vypuštěním magických dřevo žroutů královských. Sídlo Longbottom je rozežrané a tvá nepravá babička se musí vystěhovat než příslušný kouzelník odborník brouky vyžene a sídlo bude znovu obyvatelné." Řekl se smíchem Seamus.

,,No když to nedá tedy Nevillovi, tak jí je to na stará kolena na nic. A Blaise by určitě chtěl, aby jeho poslední dárek nepřišel v niveč. Škoda, že je na trvalo u Munga, tohle by se mu líbilo." Řekl s povzdechem Draco.

Neville vzal do ruky Denní Věštec s velkým nadpisem ,,,Velké zamoření Longbottomovského sídla".

Četl dál a rozesmál se, když se dověděl, že se pod bábinkou rozpadla její postel z borovice.

,,Kde vůbec Zabiny sebral tyhle brouky, to je vzácný druh." Řekl Seamus.

,,Měli zamoření jedné jejich italské ville a Blaise si jich pár schoval." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo je to dost velká škoda, co jsi napáchal, nebudeš mít s tím problém?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Já krom menší škody na jednom porcelánovém slonu a pár velice malých výhružek nic neudělal. Nikdo mě neviděl, že jsem ty mršky tam vypustil nebo že bych něco ukradl, stejně teď po nájezdu těch broučků to moc dokázat nemohou." Řekl Draco a opřel se o jeden pracovní stůl, ale jenom jednou polovinou, aby necítil zase svojí pánev.

,,A ten kufr…" Neville byl přerušen Seamusem.

,,Mého pradědy Ducana, Neville, a ten už je za kopečky asi tak třicet let, takže mu to vadit nebude. Je mi fakticky moc líto ohledně …" Seamus se odmlčel.

,,Možná je to lepší Seamusi, že si to nepamatuji. Když si vzpomenu na ten vystrašený výraz Anastázie Wilkinsnové, tak nevím jestli by nebylo lepší jí ty vzpomínky také vzít." Řekl Neville.

,,Já jenom, kdybych byl pozornější …" Seamus zase byl přerušen Nevillem.

,,Jo tak by se to celé nestalo, ale určitě by se staly zase jiné věci, u Merlina nevrtej se v tom už Seamusi. Děkuji vám za dárek oběma, fakticky moc. Navrátily jste mi vzpomínky, které jsem myslel, že jsem ztratil." Řekl Neville šel zpět do pokoje, kde byli jeho osobní věci mimo fotek.

Vyndal malou krabičku, kterou Seamus poznal. Byla to ona krabička, kde měl Neville ty papírky od bonbonů, co mu dávali jako dárky jeho rodiče, když ještě byli na živu.

,,Díky za vzpomínky na mé rodiče, na přátele kteří jsou už mezi námi a také na to, co dokázalo přivolat mého Patrona, tedy lásku." Řekl Neville a vytáhl z županu hůlku.

,,Expecto Patronum." Řekl a z hůlky se vynořil obrovský zářivý kouř, který se proměnil v obrovského lva, který si sedl na zadní a koukal na Seamuse a Draca, jako by se rozhodoval z koho bude lepší pochoutka.

Draco se lekl a nadskočil. Sice slyšel povídačky, že Neville Longbottom má hodně velkého patrona nebo lva, ale netušil, že je to pravda. Považoval to za bulvární výmysl.

,,Hele mi jsme přišli v míru." Tvářil se Seamus, jako by před tím lvem sedícím před Nevillem chtěl vzít roha.

Lev však nic takového neudělal, ale jenom na ně upřeně hleděl.

,,Eduardo tohle jsou mí přátele Draco a Seamus." Řekl k tomu lvu Neville.

Lev uctivě k nim sklonil hlavu jako by kývl hlavou a zavrčel jak doopravdický lev.

Draco si už nebyl jistý, jestli bdí nebo sní. Nikdy nezažil, aby byl patron takto oddaný pánovi. Snad jedině laňka Severuse Snapa, ale tu by si tento lev dal jako oběd a ještě by měl hlad. Longbottom má rozhodně neobyčejného patrona. A jednoho z největších co kdy Draco viděl, větší je snad už jenom Pottera a Weasleyové v podobě jelena a klisny.

,,Když jsem byl maličký, tak jsem dostal nevím od koho jako plyšáka lva. Měl na sobě tričko a na něm napsáno Eduardo. Ten byl zničen při útoku Lestrengrů, ale já si tu vzpomínku uchoval a pak se mi podařilo ho přivolat jako mého patrona. Ne jako plyšáka, ale skutečného lva. Asi budu znít jako blázen, ale já svého patrona tak pojmenoval. Přišlo mi to vhodný a také to lépe vyvolalo vzpomínky, které dodali mému patronu sílu. Ale díky tomu, že ty věci jsem na sídle zapomněl, tak jsem neměl tu sílu Eduarda přivolat, až teď." Řekl Neville.

,,Tys pojmenoval svého patrona?"Ptal se Draco. Tak o tom v životě neslyšel.

,,Jo, viď Eduardo, ty na to jméno slyšíš perfektně." Řekl Neville a lev jako na povel zařval.

Seamus a Draco se tak lekli, že sebe chytli.

,,Merline jeho se bát nemusíte. Můžeš odejít Eduardo." Řekl Neville a lev zmizel.

,,Nechci ti nic říkat Neville, ale z tvého patrona by měl i Brumbálův fénix bobky. Lev je lev, kamaráde, to je lovec a král savany pro nic za nic." Mínil Seamus.

,,Nehledě, že ho umíš tak dobře ovládat, mě patron málo kdy poslouchá přesně." Řekl Draco.

,,Já cvičil celé tři roky v Komnatě největší potřeby, no na sídle a u Remuse Lupina, alias Náměsíčník." Řekl Neville a pokračoval.

,,Nehledě na to, že by mě ohromně zajímalo, jak jsi se dostal Červíčkovi a on tě naučil být zvěromágem?"Ptal se Neville.

Dracovi trochu zrůžověli tváře a tiše řekl.

,,Já trávil léto u profesora Snapa, poté co mě udělali smrtijedem. Červíček se tam také uhnízdil a já kvůli tomu spal většinou na kanapi. Snapův barák byl fakt malý a ještě v takové hnusné mudlovské čtvrti ještě hnusnějšího města. Nějaké Halle u Liverpollu." Vyplazil jazyk Draco.

,,Tys bydlel u Snapa?"Ptal se Seamus z úšklebkem.

,,Jo matka chtěla, abych nezklamal a otce nikdy nepovažovala za dobrého duelanta a když jsem to zkoušel s tetičkou Bellatrix, tak jsem skončil řeznou ranou na noze a žaludkem na ruby. Ta ženská to nikdy neměla v hlavě v pořádku. A tak mě učil duelu Snape a Červíček." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo a jak si se dostal k tomu, že si se stal zvěromágem?"Ptal se Seamus.

,,No Snape na začátku tam byl u sebe dost často, ale pak někam odcestoval a tak jsem Červíčkem zůstal v jeho domě sám. A on dostal ten úžasný nápad ze mě udělat zvěromága. Já zprvu nechtěl, a tak vyštrachal někde genealogický atlas starých rodů a velice pateticky mi vysvětloval, že jako napůl Black je mojí povinností se jím stát. Očividně ho žralo, že Sirius Black je mrtvý a krom něho a profesorky McGonagolový už dalšího zvěromága není. A ono v mamky historické rodině je zvěromágů fakticky hodně. Já jsem 11. v pořadí! Nikterak úžasný číslo, ale mě trklo, že bych to mohl využít v duelu a šlo mi to rychle naučit. Za dva týdny jsem byl lasičkou." Zazubil se Draco.

,,Děláš si kozy Draco, Pobertům to trvalo dva roky, než se jimi staly." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne, ale musím přiznat, že ani pochvala od toho bídáka nebyla špatná, vypili jsme spolu bar, který měl schovaný v domě Snape. Sice mě bolela z toho pořádně kebule, ale bylo to lepší než to co nabízí strýček Finnigena v té své putyce." Řekl Draco.

,,Amen se strýčkem Owenem, co na to říkal Snape?" Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo pustil se do mě hůlkou, ale já se proměnil v lasičku a začal mu běhat po domě a on za mnou přímo ničil kletbami svůj vlastní dům k smíchu Červíčka a mne. Nakonec jsem mu vylezl na hlavu a on se mě pokoušel setřást, ale já mu vyrval přitom snad kus vlasů, než to vzdal. Raději mne a Červíčka vyexpedoval do Malfoy Manor a dlouhou dobu na mě nemluvil." Mínil Draco.

,,Potom, že George a Fred byli jemu škodní, ty snad ještě víc Draco. Hlavně na jeho půdě." Řekl Neville.

,,Já nejsem Weasley, no možná trochu jako zvěromágus, ale tento dárek Červíčka mě trochu chrání. Díky němu jsem asi také přežil Crevryho a Smrtijedy. Prostě uteču a poserte se vážení, já mrtvolou nechci být." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo viděl jsem." Řekl Neville.

,,Nehledě, že to má výhody jako lepší čich a sluch občas, jenom s očima jsem stále jako člověk, ale to je asi tím, že jsem lasička. Ti moc dobře nevidí. Vlastně jsem lasička hranostaj, což mi připadá uctivé pro někoho, jako jsem já, tedy Malfoye." Draco.

,,Takže v zimě…" Seamus to nedokončil.

,,Jsem bílí… no i jako člověk, alespoň ohledně chlupů. Na to si asi nikdy moc nezvyknu. Díky bohu jsem blond po matce tak to lidé kolem zase tolik nepostřehnou." Řekl Draco.

,,Uršula to proti tobě použila i přes to." Zakroutil hlavou Neville.

,,Ono je to směšný, když si vezmeš jakou barvu má normální ochlupení tam dole Longbottome. Nepočítám zrsky jako Weasleye." Řekl rudý ve tvářích Draco.

,,Sorry." Řekl Neville a mávl nad tím rukou. Jo to byl trochu delikátní problém, ale byl to jenom problém zimních měsíců.

,,Ale musím, že to léto s Červíčkem a Snapem jen tak nezapomenu. Konečně jsem se jednou mohl chovat jako normální kluk a ne jako státní úředník. Docela mi chybí." Řekl Draco.

,,Snape, že ti chybí, to já jsem rád, že už ho nikdy neuvidím." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo možná jako profesor byl ras a jak říkal Potter trochu kretén, ale v civilu to byl fajn chlap. Jenom se choval s Červem jako manželé po dvaceti letech manželství a snášel ho asi v domě jenom proto, že tam nechtěl tetičku Bellatrix s mým strýcem Rudolfusem nebo Rastabána Lestrengra. Ne, že bych mu to zazlíval." Řekl Draco.

,,To asi nikdo. Lestrengrovi byli zvířata, hlavně Bellatrix." Zamračil se Neville.

,,Nechci rušit tyhle nostalgické rozmluvy, ale měli bychom z kufru vyjít, aby se po Nevillovi nesháněli léčitelé." Řekl Seamus.

,,Pravda. Neville mi ti ten kufr přesuneme do domu Pottera nebo to chceš do kabinetu?"Ptal se Draco.

,,K Harrymu, v Bradavicích se objevím až sobotu." Řekl Neville.

,,Ok." Kývl Seamus a pak všichni vyšli ven.

* * *

Lenka Láskorádová si zase balila kufry. Propásla díky té brazilské smůle přihlášení do posledního ročníku Bradavic tak se rozhodla odcestovat do světa. Tady jí nic nedrželo. Její otec zemřel v bitvě o Bradavice když se pokoušel přemluvit jezerní lidi, aby se zapojily do bitvy. Oni odmítli a jeden ne zrovna zručný smrtijed ho následně zabil. Zůstala sama v domě, který jí připomínal to ne zrovna pěkné a to její neexistující rodinu. A tak přijala nabídku madam Gonzáles pomocné výzkumnice v projektu Eldorádo 98/99 v Peru v povodí řeky Matky boží. Na co potřebuje už OVCE když se bez nich Harry a Ron dostali do bystrozorského výcviku a Fred s Georgem rozjeli úspěšný krám a Kinsley Pastorek se stal ministrem, tak na jsou vůbec OVCE dobré. A taková příležitost spolupracovat na zoomagickém projektu jako je Eldorádo se jen tak nevyskytne. Ginny jí po celou docházku vtloukala do hlavy, že příležitost musí se popadnou za pačesy a nepustit. Asi jako klíště nebo dítě k ženskému prsu se musí na ní člověk přisát. Otec byl po smrti a jeho časopis zanikl, protože Lenka neměla prachy ho znovu rozject. To byl další důvod, proč se rozhodla opustit domov a Velkou Britanii. Brzy by jí došli peníze, takže i z toho důvodu byla to nabídka přínosná. Stejně si s přáteli poslední dobou pořádně nerozuměla nebo spíš je pomalu neviděla, jako by je všechny napadly škrkny.

Harry měl v hlavě bystrozorství, Ginny malého Teddyho Lupina a kdo ví co ještě, Ron tedy Ronald, očividně začal své celé jméno upřednostňovat, byl zapáskovaný do Penny Clearwaterové a bystrozorsví až po konečník, Hermiona byla hlavou u Lee Jordána a OVCÍ, Ginny si užívala post primusky a kapitánky týmu Nebelvíru a ani jí nenapsala k narozeninám přání. A Neville byl ponořen do svých asistentských a rodičovských povinnosti natolik, že za celé léto jí ani jednou nenapsal. I když chápala, že musí být na ní rozlobený, že ho nechala plavat kvůli tomu Rolfovi a pustila ho k vodě a vyhodila z baráku po dost ostré hádce.

Jo tenkrát asi vzalo její logické uvažovaní za své a převládli její sexuální touhy zkusit něco jiného. On podle ní měl tenkrát Neville dost zásadní vadu. Prostě ho za boha nemohla donutit k orálnímu sexu.

A Rolf byl do toho občas úplný blázen a její tenkrát trochu rozdivočelá dušička to vyhodnotila jako více kladný výsledek než-li Nevilla.

Jinak si Lenka na Nevilla stěžovat nemohla. Byl v experimentech stejně svobodomyslný jako ona a mu nic celkem nevadilo. Sice pouta jedině bez chlupů a bič normální mudlovský ne kouzelnický, ale to byli jenom detaily v jejich hrátkách. Rozhodně v sexu nebyl submisivní jak se zprvu domnívala a musela někdy zatnout zuby, aby o něm neřekla, že je až příliš dominantní. Lence se to ve hloubi duše líbilo, že nemusí převzít otěže jako předchozího partnera. Zavzpomínala na všechny svoje a musela si říct, že má fakt smůlu na ně.

Jeden je mrtvý, další na do smrti u Munga a další se stal otcem a nemá na ní čas a další dal přednost v posteli chlapovi před ní. Skvělé skóre řekla by Ginny určitě ironicky.

Možná se měla trochu během bitvy zaonačit a jednoho ze svých ztracenců zachránit. No Fred nebo Blaiseho, otázka byla koho více. A to byl právě problém, že by se tomto bodu nedokázala Lenka rozhodnout.

Co na plat, do minulosti šťouchat nebude, ale má nějakou budoucnost v Peru.

* * *

Penelopé Cleanwaterová se probouzela jako když jí uhodí do zad vrba Mlátička. Včerejší noc jí dost dala a byla velice asi bujará, podle toho bolehlavu co měla. Jo sice jí bylo dva dvacet a pár měsíců, ale připadala si na takové věci už trochu stará, probendit skoro celou noc v nějakém nočním clubu a pak ještě se věnovat skoro do rána sexu. A to není stařena. Chtěla si dát na rozpálené čelo o trochu chladnější levou ruku, ale zjistila, že jí něco drží. No jo Ronald a jeho zvyk, jí držet za ruku ve spánku. Určitým způsobem romantické a také velice otravné pro Penny. Chtěla tedy pohnout druhou rukou, ale ta také byla něčím držena nebo spíš ona v ní něco držela. Otočila se na tu stranu a uviděla k jejímu překvapení, hlavu a záda dalšího chlapa, který na rozdíl od Ronalda nebyla zrzatá. A nebyl to Ronald kdo jí držel za ruku, ale zrovna tento kousek. Ronald ležel mezi nimi skoro jako batole, až na jeho patřičnou velikost a držel se jako trosečník záchraného kruhu toho chlapa. V šoku vypustila ze sebe výkřik a vylétla z postele jako mastná střela a shodila ty dva dolů.

Z druhé strany její ložnice a její postele se ozvalo.

,,Weasley?!"

,,Mcmiliene, já myslel …" Hlas Ronalda se odmlčel a Penelopé očekávala rvačku.

Však vše přišlo trochu jinak.

* * *

Harry se snažil ukočírovat dvě jemu svěřená miminka Teddyho s Veronicou a nezbláznit se. Percy a Aundrey byli v práci, Sirius ehm Samuel si vyřizoval papíry, Androméda potřebovala nutně zase k léčiteli zubaři, přišla s tváří tak opuchlou, že sotva mluvila a Ron zmizel včera na rande a ještě se nevrátil a Neville byl ještě u Munga a tak to celé padlo na něj. Sice si vzpomněl na Seamuse a Draca, ale on se jich nezeptal jak mají práci a tak je nechtěl otravovat a dávat na jevo, že úplně zvládnout dvě mimča se mu nedaří. Ani tak Verča, ta byla pohodové miminko, které bylo rádo v té její houpající sedačce na zářijovém slunku, ale Teddy to byla jina. Byl náladový jak madragora! Nejprve, když se pokoušel Harryho nakrmit, tak se něho vyblil, pak zase prskal jako ohař něho jídlo a pak zbytek kašičky dokonce nevýdanou silou odmrštil na ledničku a ta dostala zásah jak něco. Pak se rozhodl, že svojí malou magickou silou vyleze na strop a počůrá kmotra rovnou shora. A jako nebylo konec jeho zlobení roztrhal telefonní seznam a roznesl ho po celém přízemí. Harry byl sice varován, že je to nezbeda od babičky Andromédy, ale Harryho mysl dokonce vymyslela na svého kmotřence snad dokonce i mini kletbu, kdyby nebylo té chvíle, kdy se vrátil Ron.

A velice hlasitým vokálním doprovodem v podobě nadávek, kdy raději Teddymu Harry zacpal uši, aby to neslyšel. Verča se lekla a začala brečet jako když jí na nože berou, ale pak se objevila další osoba v podobě Penny Cleanwaterové a Harry se rozhodl, že je čas navštívit Doupě a odpočinout si. Paní Weasleyová určitě zvládne mandragoru Teddyho líp než-li on. Zabalil saky paky tedy věci Verči a Teddyho a pár kouzli upravil jeho kočárek, aby tam mohl dát Verču a vyrazil z domu. On na Ronovi hádky není ani trochu zvědavý. Ať si to vyřeší mezi sebou.

Zavolal Záchranný autobus a byl fuč z Londýna.

Harry neměl stejně dnes díky Teddymu vařit oběd, takže velice uvítá pohostinnost paní Weasleyové.

Po čtrnácté hodině pak odevzdá v Calne Teddyho zcela pohodě. Stejně tam určitě paní Weasleyová nikoho nemá pro koho by vařla. Stan byl dokonce tak slušný a zvětšil kouzlem vchod do autobusu, aby tam mohl Harry s kočárkem s Teddym a Veronicou. Verča očividně byla velice ráda, že se může project, ale Teddy se tak jedině zase poblinkal. Měl by se zeptat Siriuse nebo Andromédy, jestli Dora nebo Remus jako mladší byli tak háklivý na žaludek jako jejich syn, nebo je to jenom Teddy.

Stan mu zastavil 100 metrů od Doupěte, protože díky včerejšího slejváku bylo kolem Doupěte pořádné bahno s příměsí slepičinců a nechtěl s tím tam zaject a zabořit se. A tak vysadil Harryho s prcky na rozcestí. A tak musel holt Harry to vymanévrovat blátem sám. Měl by panu Weasleymu doporučit investovat do pevné cesty z asfaltu nebo kamene, aby se tu stále někdo nebrodil bahnem. Však ono by možná stačilo to tu vyštěrkovat a bylo vyřešeno.

Všiml si už zdály, že paní Weasleyová očividně zrovna dneska asi prala povlečení a prostěradla, jelikož byli vyvěšená na prádelních šňůrách za domem a pak si všiml něčeho hodně divného. U doupěte byl zaparkovaný modrý sportovní kočárek s velkou bílou hvězdou na boku s velkým úsměvem. Možná budoucí babička paní Weasleyová pořídila Billovi a Fleur dárek. Není trochu na toto brzo? Vždyť se to má narodit až příští rok na začátku dubna, jestli půjde vše podle plánu a pánů léčitelů. A ještě v sytě modré barvě až na tu hvězdu, že by se dozvěděli, že to bude kluk? Jo to by byla jistě hezká zpráva pro pana Weasleyho a Billa, ale je to možné i u kouzelníků takto rychle to vědět? Harry si nebyl sto jist.

Vzal Teddyho a Veronicu do náručí a jelikož neměl ani jednu ruku volnou tak si dvaře do Doupěte otevřel nohou.

A koukal jako janek kdo tu všechno je. Tudle, že tu nalezne jenom paní Weasleyovou. Zaprvé tu byl u jídelního stolu Georg a okusoval kuřecí stehno z jeho oběda, dále tu byla paní Weasleyová, která také zrovna obědvala též a pak tu k Harryho překvapení byl Charlie a zrovna na kanapi přebaloval Harrymu cizí škvrně.

,,Bambi co tu s prcky děláš?"Ptal se ho Georg.

Harry nabral nezdravou barvu švestky. Od doby, co Hermiona George přivedla na fantazy příběhy a pohádky, tak George mu začal vyrábět nechutné přezdívky. Hlavní problém se stali pro Harryho Georgova nová znalost Disneyho pohádek. Hermiona mu měla dát autobiografii Austina nebo Forda a ne krmit toho šprýmaře pohádkami. Vzniklo z toho hodně nedobrého a děsivého.

,,Neříkej mi Bambi, stále jsem Harry Potter." Zavrčel Harry na George.

,,Ok koloušku." Ušklíbl se něho Georg až mu bylo vidět všechno maso co mu uvízlo mezi zuby. Podle Harryho dost nechutné.

,,Harry, Georgi nechtě toho." Řekla rázně paní Weasleyová.

,,Tak dráčku jsi zase v suchu." Řekl do toho Charlie a zvedl to škvrně do náručí.

,,Hej Trampe co tu vůbec děláš, já myslel, že bydlíš v Londýně?"Ptal se mezi sousty George Harryho.

Harry si pomyslel, že tím, že Hermiona dala Georgi když byl v nemocnici Disneyovky tak mu udělala z života peklo těmi pitomými přezdívkami. On nebyl Bambi, ani potulný pes, Oliver Twist nebo princ Chuďas prosím pěkně.

,,Jenom jsem musel vypadnout ze svého domu, protože Ron a Penny se začali hádat, asi neměli příliš šťastné dopoledne a Verča a Teddy nemusí slyšet, když se dospělí lidé hádají." Harry se raději sám utnul, protože měl na mysli to zakončit kvůli Georgi koňským zadkem, ale kvůli přítomnosti paní Weasleyové si to nedovolil.

,,Fakt Ronánek už se svojí lžičkou vlastně správně pokličkou začal hádat. Tak to je mi nové, to si zapíšu dnes do deníčku Bilbo." Prohlásil George.

,,Georgi Weasley přestaň tu Harryho urážet, copak nejste kamarádi!?" Přetáhla paní Weasleyová George mokrou utěrkou po hlavě.

,,Auuu vájs." Ozvalo se jenom od George.

,,Harry jistě máš hlad, jestli chceš můžeš si s námi dát oběd, nebo si už obědval?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová a jala už mu nalévat polévku.

,,Mile rád paní Weasleyová, fakt vám tu nevadím s Verčou a Teddym. Vidím, že někomu hlídáte malé?" Řekl Harry a podíval se směr Charlieho, který ukládal to škvrně do kolébky u rodinného krbu Weasleyů postavené hned u knihovny, kde byli knížky.

,,Ale vůbec ne, Leonek, alespoň pozná nějakou společnost pro něho pro jeho věk. Možná dokonce budoucí nevěstu to bylo pěkné." Řekla paní Weasleyová trochu zasněně s vařečkou v ruce.

,,Mami." Okřikl jí Charlie a George se zachechtal a začal velice falešně do toho zpívat.

,,Och, och zní zvony svatební, zní, zní jenom pánové otcové jsou jak jezevci staří, och, och zvony znějí, jenom otcové pění …" Paní Weasleyová znovu přetáhla George utěrkou po hlavě.

,,To stačí strejdo Georgi, co si o tobě musí myslet Leonek, že má strýce hulváta." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,No jo, já už budu hodný strejda George, když si to tak babička přeje, jenom prosím tu utěrku už ne." Zapěl ještě falešněji George.

,,Strejda? Leonek? Co se tu u Merlinovy padoucnice děje?"Ptal se Harry a posadil Teddyho do křesla a Verču položil jemně na kanape.

Charlie se něho otočil a prostě řekl.

,,Leon je můj malý syn Harry Pottere."

Harry vyvalil obě oči a trochu mu z nosu spadli brýle než se chytil a šel se raději podívat na to škvrně pořádně. V kolíbce usínalo asi tak podobně stejně malý mrňous jako Verča. Však měl temně černé vlásky, dupačky s hvězdičkami a měsíčkem a jak si dost asijské rysy a jednu pihu nebo znamínko na tváři, ale nic nenasvědčovalo, že by otcem byl Charlie Weasley.

,,Že ti vůbec není podobný. Kde jsi ho schovával a jak to, že se Ron nebo tady George nepochlubil, že jsou strejci o trochu dřív?! A kde je jeho maminka?"Ptal se Harry a snažil se odhadnout kdo je toho Leona maminka. Moc asijských holek neznal.

,,Ehm mohli bychom si na to sednout Harry?"Zeptal se velice nervózní Charlie Weasley jeho.

Harry nevěděl, nejprve o co se jedná, když se znovu ozval George.

,,Ten mrňous Leon, můj ctěný trochu záhadný synovec, je Šanghajský dáreček od Cho Changové…" George se dál nedostal, protože mu Charlie kouzlem vzal hlas.

,,Cho! Ona je tu?! Vy máte spolu dítě?! Vy jste spolu!" Vykřikl Harry.

,,Ehm jo Leon je náš společný syn, ale já krom jedné s ní nic neměl. Nejsem na závazné vztahy jako mí bratři a jedna noc s ní mi stačila bohatě byla uplakaná jako žába, ale očividně se ochrana nás dvou tak trochu posrala a vznikl Leon a Cho umřela při porodu Harry. Nějaké zdravotní komplikace během porodu. Mrzí mě to, ale já to celé až před pár dny nevěděl." Řekl Charlie a George si pomyslel, že Charlie by měl vzít hodiny diplomatické konverzace neumí se vyjádřit a řekl to vzhledem k Harrymu, jak nejhůře mohl. George rychlostí blesku popadl Verču, Teddyho a Leona a vyběhl z domu.

Ozvala se řacha, jako když vystřelíte z těžkotonážního děla a George viděl, jak vylétly z pantů dveře Doupěte a proletěli kurníkem a přistály na kupě hnoje a s ním i Charlie jeho bratr ňouma na druhou.

,,Ty kretené, ty hovado svinské, ty mužská štětko, jak si to mohl Cho provést!" Ozval se hlas, že i Snapeho hlasivky vyvěsily bílou vlajku a šli na ústup. Z Doupěte vyšel Harry, ale takového Harryho Pottera by nechtěl potkat za boha ani Voldemort. Prošel kolem George a ten přemýšlel, co ještě špatného Charles řekl a jak zabránit sešrotování bratra na částice alfa a gama, když se ozval hlas jeho mámi.

,,Harry a Charlie dost."

Harry se zastavil, odplivl do slepičince na cestě a někam do paďous se přemístil.

George si pomyslel. Chudák Cho, kdyby tak ze z hora viděla, jak se o ní trhají dveře i po smrti.

* * *

Draco stál před skupinkou 24 žáku prvního ročníku Mrzimoru a Nebelvíru, kolem něho do půlkruhu rozestavěných. Byli tyto osoby vůbec způsobilé létat. Draco o tom silně pochyboval.

Dívali se něho trochu vyděšeně a to si na sebe nevzal nic černého na sebe. Místo měl sobě starší věci a novou mikinu co si pořídil v reklamního krámku toho fitka, kam chodil utužovat svojí kondici. Takže tam bylo samozřejmě na té temně modré napsáno Fitnnes studio Golett strett 49. Poškrábal se pod nosem a podíval se znovu na svoje studenty. Rozmyslel si dneska i létat díky jejich oblečení, tak jak tu stály. Stejně se od toho úrazu ještě pořádně na koště nesedl. Takže to udělá dnes jinak a vezme to z gruntu.

,,Tak prváci Bradavické školy, vítejte na své první hodině létaní na koštěti, ale jak koukám nejste připraveni." Řekl narovinu.

Mezi studenty zavládl šum.

,,Takže si dnešní hodinu o trochu zkrátíme a já vám řeknu, jak přijdete na další, aby jste to věděli jak sem máte chodit." Řekl Draco a odložil koště stranou.

,,Jo abych nezapomněl jsem Draco Malfoy, ale pro vás pan profesor Malfoy, jenom aby jste to věděli a zapsali si to za uši." Usmál se na ně.

Žáci trochu v rozpacích od něho odstoupily.

,,No mě se bát nemusíte. Jedině, že by jste mě chtěli zabít, což bych vám neradil." Řekl se smíchem Draco a pokračoval.

,,Takže slečinky a pánové tady nejsme žádné zlatnictví, takže příště tu na vás neuvidím žádný šperk. Hlavně to co vám klimbá kolem krku. Nechte to na pokoji nebo si to uschovejte v trezoru u kolejního ředitele potažmo ředitelky."

Draco si až moc dobře vybavil ten článek, kdy se jedna famrpálová hvězda uškrtila na svém zlatém řetězu jako slepice na ostnatém drátu. Oficiálně to zakázaný nebylo, ale Draco by věru rád tento zákaz vydal.

Dětska si začala mnout všechny řetízky, náramky a hodinky a náušnice jako by měli okovy místo nich, co by je mohli stáhnout k zemi.

,,Všechny slečny si stáhnou vlasy. Žádná, která má delší vlasy než-li její krk, je nebude mít volně a uvidím jí z culíkem, dobře staženým drdolem nebo copem a to platí i pro pány, co mají dlouhý ohon, je vám to jasný? A dlouhé ofiny zajistěte čelenkami a sponami, ať nekoukáte na mne jako sůvy. Dokonce i ty vidí líp, než někteří z vás přes ten závoj vlasů." Řekl Draco a mělo to skoro okamžitý účinek.

Slečny si začali upravovat svůj účes, ale ne příliš pečlivě. To i Pansy to uměla svého času líp, přišlo Dracovi. A Astorie ho donutila, aby se na ní a Galatheae učil vázat copy. Pěkně těžká věc na živých vlasech.

,,Další věc, nikdo mi do hodin nebude chodit na podpatkách, to si nechtě na báli." Řekl trochu znechuceně Draco, když viděl menší verzi jehlicových podpatků jeho kreténské tetičky Belly u jedné studenky Mrzimoru. To už to nosí jedenáctileté? On si bůh ví nepamatoval, co nosily holky v jeho ročníku za boty, ale tohle u nich neviděl. Vždy´t si zničí nohy a hlavně klenbu a budou mít vykloubené prsty a ostruhy už ve dvaceti.

Draco měl velice nepříjemný zážitek, kdy za trest mu Alice připravila peklo, za to, že jí rozbil květník s nějakou extrémně vzácnou masožravou květinou a on měl tu čest v jejich zvětšených střevíčkách chodit celý den. Brrr jak v tom ženské můžou chodit, on se desetkrát málem přizabil. Příšerná zkušenost.

Některé slečny začali přešlapovat na místě, zvláště ta Mrzimorská primadona, jako by jim do oblečení někdo nasypal svědící prášek díly Weasley a spol.

,,Další věc, vidíte, jak jsem oblečen? Jako prachobyčejný mudla. Takže neuvidím na vás nějaké extrovní oblečení, školní uniformy nebo sváteční oblečení, jelikož se zde umažete stejně dobře jako ve sklenících u pana asistenta Longbotoma nebo lektvarech u pana profesora Křiklana, když se na vás něco vylije. Takže se hoďte na sebe, trička, obyčejné mikiny, tepláky, starší manžestráky, rifle, džíny nebo pláťáky a zanechte halenek a dalších svátečních oblečků a slečny nechoďte sem v sukních a šatech pokud nechcete, aby tady pánové viděli vaše kalhotky, když vzlétneme nahoru. A hábity tu už vůbec vidět nechci." Řekl Draco a podíval se kolem sebe, jak něho studenti vyjeveně hledí.

Jedna odvážná ruka Nebelvíru se přesto zvedla.

,,Ano slečno?"Ptal se Draco.

,,A jak poznáte které koleje jsme, když nebudeme mít školní habity s erbem koleje, pane profesore Malfoyi? Ptalo se děvče.

Draco si pomyslel, že já to mám zde dělat s další pokračovatelkou Grangerové, to děvče položilo fakt dobrou otázku. Nebelvír, slečna a mírný předkus by tu byli, ale černé vlasy a tmavší pleť jak si do deževí nezapadali.

,,Slečno Somerová, zajímavá a logická otázka, pět bodů pro Nebelvír, za to. Na logickou otázku logická odpověď. Dostanete trikoty jako pravý hráči famprpálu zde na škole, tady sportu na košťatech se svým jménem a číslem. To bude také pro vás účelné, protože určitě ještě neznáte všechny spolužáky a takto se poznáte o něco lépe. A ty trikoty budou mít barvu vaší koleje. To samé čeká Hagvaspárskou a Zmijozelskou kolej, aby jste si nemysleli, že máte výsadní postavení." Řekl Draco a studenti se rozzářily baterky, protože trikoty to bylo pro ně něco úžasného. To jinak mají jenom opravdický hráči famrpálu.

,,A kdo bude mít jedničku, pane profesore Malfoy?"Ptal se jeden malý Mrzimor.

,,Ten kdo příště jako první přijde na příští hodinu létání. Jak se tak hezky říká, kdo dřív přijde, ten dřív mele." Prohlásil Draco.

Od kluků se ozvalo potichu super. Potom, že létání není věc zábavná, pomyslel si Draco. Ty prcky musí jenom pro to nadchnout a pak to půjde samo.

* * *

Hermiona šla zrovna z hodiny Přeměnování a mířila na hodinu Starých Run, kterých pokračovala. Staré Runy jí vždy ohromně bavily a nejednou během posledního roku jí zachránili jí a Harrymu s Ronaldem krk. Nehledě na to profesorka Babblingová byla jejich nová kolejní ředitelka. Stejně si však Hermiona připadala trochu opuštěná. Nebyl tu Harry a ani Ron natož Lee a Neville byl u Munga a Ginny měla fůru povinností jako kapitánka a primuska a neměla pomalu čas ani rozhovor na chodbě s ní. Takže jediná Hermiony útěcha bylo učení. Nebylo to však jako dřív. Hermiona se na to horko těžko koncentrovala, stále myšlenkami byla u přátel a jejich rodičů v Austrálií, kteří jí pravidelně psali. A pozdvižení z nového profesora OPČM se nekonalo, jak Hermiona doufala. Byl tlustý jak bečka, šilhal a moc toho fakt neuměl. Byl velice teoretický a praktické části OPČM se vyhýbal velkým obloukem snad víc než Umbridgerová. Pro Hermionu úděsná nuda, víc než hodiny historie s Binnsem. Pro boha, vždy´t musela budit věčně vedle sebe sedícího Anthonyho Goldsteina, který s pana profesora Rowana, každou chvíli klinbal nebo spadl na na rozepsaný pergamen a měl polovinu kouzel pak napsaných na čele.

Podle Hermiona katastrofický uspávač hadů ten Rowan. Anthony roky předtím vydržel Binnse, a toto prase ho skolí spánkem. Hrůza, i když za klinbání Anthonyho stojí ještě něco jiného a to jeho nová pozice primuse školy. Není toho něho moc, když má stejný počet předmětů jako ona?

Kéž by někdo otevřel soubojnický kroužek a rozplácl toto prasátko o podlahu. Klidně by se na to přihlásila dobrovolně a nechtěla za to body, jenom jenom profesor Rowan zmizel. To už by byl lepším učitelem i Ronald Weasley, než toto. Jak tohle mohlo být předtím bystrozor, nedokázala Hermiona pochopit.

Rozhodla, že před hodinou si ještě odskočí na malou dámu. Ta zima na útěku z ni hlavně během její menstruace udělala pořádnou rosničku. Poppy jí sice předepsala na to nějaký čaj, který si nechávala od skřítků každé ráno dělat, ale moc to nepomáhalo. Zrovna si myla ruce, když do dívčích záchodů vletěla jako šíp černá šmouha jiná studentka a jen tak to stihla na záchod, aby hodila tam šavli.

Hermiona nakrčila nos. Ten týden tedy stojí za všechny prachy. Vykouzlila z podložky na mýjdlo skleničku umyla jí a nalila čistou vodou a přešla k té chuděře, co odevzdala asi svůj oběd právě záchodu. Přitom poznala, že se o další duši, co se přihlásila na dodělání školy. Bylo jich celkem 12 a měli společné hodiny, co byli už od prváku a lidé z nich měli NKŮ a sedmáky měli ty co měli od třeťáku, takže na Věštění z čísel seděla s Ginny, což Hermioně kupodivu nevadilo. Vy ostatních hodinách občas sedávala s Sophie Roppovou nebo Anthonym Goldsteinem nebo si dokonce jednou sedla k Millicent Bulstrodové. Kupodivu nic jí na to neřekla, stejně to byla hodina Bylinkářství s profesorkou Pýtrovou. Zpět, ale k tomu úkazu na dívčích záchodech, to byla jiná osoba. Z předchozích let docela neviditelná Abigeil Rucornová, kolej Zmijozel.

Podala jí vodu a řekla jí.

,,Jestli je ti špatně, tak si zajdi za madam Pomfrejovou, ona ti jistě na to dá."

,,Jo a vylijí mě ze školy." Zabručela Abigeil Rucornová a nenávistně se na ní podívala.

,,Proč by tě kvůli nevolnosti vylít?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Abigeil se stáhla do bobku a chtěla odejít, ale Hermiona jí usadila zase do bobku.

,,Proč?"Ptala se znovu a důrazně.

,,Do toho ti Grangerová nic není. Nech mě být." Odrazila její ruku.

,,Hele nevím proč se bojíš Pomfrejové, ale to že jsi Zmijozel neznamená, že by se ti nemělo dostat stejné péče jako ostatním studentům školy." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Grangerko jak to, že jsi tak nejednou tupá, copak ti to nedochází, že jsem v jináči!" Vykřikla na ní Abigeil Rucornová, a pak si spěšné zakryla ústa, podruhé hodila šavli do záchoda.

,,Cože! Ale ve školním řádě nic není nic v tom smyslu, že by měli vyhodit ze školy studentku v jiném stavu. Och Merline to jako fakt." Řekla tak trochu více překvapená Hermiona.

,,A to jako myslíš Grangerová, že mě tu nechají dělat s nějakým malým parchantem zkoušky. Jsem mrtvá." Řekla Abigeil, když se jí trochu žaludek uklidnil.

,,Proč by jsi měla být mrtvá prosím, mám přece rodinu, rodiče ti jistě pomůžou…" Hermiona byla přeťata tím, že dostala facku od Abigeil.

,,Zlatý hovno Grangerko, zlatý hovno mi pomůžou mí ctěný rodiče, jakmile zjistí, že to mám z mudlákem, tak mě vydědí a strčí pod nejbližší příkop zhebnout. Nebudu pro nic víc než ostuda." Řekla se slzami v očích Abigeil.

,,Ty to máš s nekouzelníkem?"Ptala se vyvalenýma očima Hermiona. A to si myslela, že už jí nic nepřekvapí, tento rok.

,,Jen se směj Grangerová, že já čistokrevná čarodějka musela zrovna být zbouchnuta mudlou." Řekla cynicky Abigeil.

,,Já se nesměji, po předchozích měsících je všechno tak trochu z lainy a dějí se prapodivné věci." Řekla Hermiona a dala ruce do kapes.

Teď koukala na ní vyjeveně Abigeil.

,,A tatínek to ví? Kdo to vůbec je?" Ptala se Hermiona a kousla se do rtu.

,,Já neznám, byla to jenom jedna noc po té zábavě v Guildfordu, kde jsem byla, protože mě tam pozvala Treycy Daivisová. Byl z nějakého Kvikálkova a blond a mohutný a velký asi jako Longbottom a dost se chlubil, že otec je nějaký oblastní ředitel firmy na vrtáky. Já přitom ani nechtěla, no zpočátku, ale on byl dost pod parou." Řekla tiše Abigeil.

Hermioně se začali v hlavě točit kolečka jako v elektrárně. Guildfordu, Kvikálkov, syn ředitele firmy na vrtáky a blond a podobné postavy co má Neville. Hermiona měla docela velkou představu kdo by to mohl být. Jemine, tohle fakt Harryho nepotěší.

,,Nejmenoval se náhodou Dudley Dursley?"Ptala se.

,,Nevím jistě, ale ten krysoxicht a gorila, co tam byli s ním, tak mu říkali myslím Dudley nebo Big. D. Jak to víš Grangerová, ty přece jsi odjinud?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Jo jsem z předměstí Oxfordu, ale řekněme, že znám jednoho docela mocného kouzelníka, který tu osobu velice dobře zná. Ten mudla má ještě horší karty než ti slimáci co vyblil Ron v druháku. Jestli tě do toho nutil, tak vím kde ho hledat a jistý Harry Potter se zasadí o to, aby minimálně platil alimenty." Řekla Hermiona a chytla Abigeil za ruku.

,,Pojď půjdeme za paní ředitelkou. Ta je také žena a poté co se stalo Anastázii Wilkinsnové na tebe z patra hledět nebude." Řekla Hermiona a popadla jak svou tak její školní brašnu a už jí vedla směr ředitelnu. On se kvůli jedné hodině Run svět nezboří a tohle má přednost, řekla si Hermiona.

Asi ten rok bude tak nabitý jako ty ostatní a to tu není Harry a Ron.

* * *

Molly Weasleyová dávala do pořádku kouzly svou kuchyni, po tom ostrém výboji Harryho magie a stále jí brněli ruce z toho, ale více jí svědily z jejího syna Charlese. Takto ho rozhodně nevychovala, aby se z prominutím choval k ženám jako hovado. Ani ho nechtěla ošetřit a tak to svěřila Georgi, který moc ohledy na bolestivost zranění z toho letu, co mu dal Harry u Charlese nehleděl. Jo Harry mu dal co proto očividně a drahý tatínek Leona, měl zlomený nos, několik zubů v čudu, roztržené obočí, naražená všechna žebra, zlomené zápěstí a další kosti a vyvrknuté oba kotníky. Nehledě na ty modráky na zádech.

Nepočíteje škodu na dveřích Doupěte, kurníku, dva mrtvé slepice a kohout a poškozené ochranné kouzlo kolem Doupěte. Molly dobře věděla, že to nebyla první vlna, co takto Harry čirou zlostí vyprodukoval, ale první co pocítila i ona. George asi věděl, co přijde a tak z dětmi prchl z jejího dosahu, jinak s maličkými bylo jistě ještě více zle.

,,Tak Charlesi." Řekla směr svého syna, který ležel na kanapi a jemuž dával do kupy zrovna obočí George pomocí lektvarů a vatového tamponu a měl na svého staršího tak jedině pohrdavý výraz.

,,Nic si neřekl o povaze vztahu k slečně Changové si nám neřekl a tak jak si se vyjádřil ohledně jí k Harrymu, tak to byla jedna z těch holek, co si měl na jednu noc Charlesi. Je tomu tak, nebo se mílím?" Ptala se Molly a dala svojí hůlku na jeho bolavá žebra

Charlie jenom bolestivě kývl.

,,Je ti doufám jasné, že toto chování se mi vůčihledně příčí a v mé rodině to nestrpím. Takže drahý synu, tohle už se nikdy nebude opakovat, nebo tě z tohoto baráku vyhodím a ty už sem nikdy nevstoupíš a už vůbec jako můj syn. Vyjádřila jsem se dost jasně?"Ptala se Molly.

Charlie vypadal vylekaně, ale kývl.

,,Tímto máš až do příštího října zákaz si sem vodit ženy a jestli někdo koho znám uvidí, že jdeš do veřejného domu, tak tě z Arthurem vydědíme a můžeš si vymyslet jiné příjmení podle libosti. Však Leona si ponecháme a ty už se nikdy k němu nepřiblížíš ani na mílový krok. Nechci, aby můj vnuk zacházel se ženami jako odpadky společnosti." Stále držela hůlku na Charlesově hrudi Molly a tvářila se jako bouřková fronta nad Skotskem.

Charlie se ještě více vylekaně.

,,A omluvíš se za svá slova Harrymu Potterovi. On měl Cho více rád než kdy ty, takže je mu proti srsti tvé chovaní jako mě. A z očí do očí v mé přítomnosti Charlesi." Řekla Molly.

,,Ale on mě zabije…" Řekl tiše Charlie a měl svojí Nebelvírskou odvahu po někde v gatích z Harryho Pottera.

,,Ne v mé přítomnosti Charlesi, ale nepočítej, že bude už kdy tobě milí. Vztah k Harrymu a tím pádem k Ronovi a Ginny sis znepříjemnil Charlesi sám." Řekl Molly a otočila se na George.

,,Georgi vyexpeduj toho pitomce do jeho pokoje, ať ho nemám na očích."

,,Aj, aj madam." Řekl Georg a máchl hůlkou a vznesl Charlieho z pohovky směr jeho pokoje ve třetím patře Doupěte.

Když konečně kouzlem Charlieho uložil do postele, tak k němu prohlásil.

,,A já myslel, že jsi Charlie chytřejší, ale ty jsi asi největší pitomec z nás všech. Zrovna si zahrávat s Harry Potterem, to jako spadnout do gringotské tavící pece drahej Charlesi." A odešel z pokoje.

Cestou si pomyslel, chudák Leon, jeho otec je debil, co neumí otevřít zobák, aby z toho nevyšla hovadina.

* * *

Hermiona seděla v ředitelně Bradavic a pozorovala rozzuřenou doběla Minervu McGonagolovou ředitelku školy a kolejního ředitele Zmijozelu a mrože jak mu Hermiona v duchu přezdívala Horacia Křiklana, který byl naopak bledý jak stěna ošetřovny Bradavic. Pak tu byla vůbec první návštěva v historii školy, která byla ryze mudlovská a to rodina Dursleyova a celá. Hermiona pochopila, proč Harry svoje letní prázdniny z vrchu nenáviděl. Jo žít s těmito lidmi bylo o zdraví a nervy.

Vedle ní seděla vystrašená Abigeil, která se v křesle krčila jako králíček či prváček a hned vedle ní seděl Draco Malfoy jenom v tričku a džínách a upíjel čaj a snažil se tvářit jako herec tragédie, i když mu to jistě přišlo neuvěřitelně směšné. Jo pak tu byla ještě Poppy Pomfrejová, která jak se zdálo svědily ruce, aby nezkusila nějakou zákeřnou kletbu směr Harryho strýce Vernona a tety Petunie. Ti byli totiž hlavní problém. Dudley jenom mlčel jako ryba a seděl jako pěna v křesle a ani nekvíkl. Hermiona byla trochu překvapená, jak se ten Harryho popis a Abigeil popis Dudleyho lišil. Blond ulízané kadeře zmizli a místo toho měl skoro vojenského ježka, také nebyl tak tlustý jak ho Harry popisoval, spíše mohutný jako Neville. To pravé prase byl jeho otec. Vernon Dursley jí trochu naháněl strach a nebyla sama, i Abigeil měla před ním nahnáno. Křičel, řval celou dobu na paní profesorku McGonagolovou, jak by to byla její vina a pak shazoval vinu pro změnu na Harryho a následně na Albuse Brumbála a celou magickou komunitu, zatímco jeho paní řvala na portrét Severuse Snapa, jako by za to mohl, že její syn nedržel své péro na uzdě a opil se. Hermiona si v té chvíli dokonce i to, že oproti tomuto chlapovi byl Lucius Malfoy pravý britský gentlman. Vernon Dursley se pak otočil a vystartoval na Abigeil a snad jí rukama uškrtit, aby se problému zbavil.

Draco Malfoy se elegantně zvedl z křesla, dal šálek s jeho čajem Abigeil a ani hůlku nepozvedl a místo toho mu dal jednoduše přes držku a srazil k zemi.

,,Vy nemáte způsoby pane způsoby. Copak se takto chová dospělý člověk?" Zeptal se ho Draco Malfoy a utřel si svojí ruku do kapesníku a dopil čaj jedním lokem.

Vernon Dursley se sbíral za země, ale Draco popadl vedle krbu smeták na popel a položil ho na rameno Vernonu Dursleymu a přimáčkl ho k zemi.

,,Jen klidně zůstaňte, tak jak jste." Mínil Draco Malfoy a podíval se madam Pomfrejovou a slušně se otázal.

,,Co můžete tady panu Dursleymu říct vy, když jeho syn mlčí?"

Madam Pomfrejová nakrabatila čelo, že vypadalo jako Hebridské pohoří a semkla rty do tenké linky než něco řekla.

,,Nic co by už nevěděl, je jisté, že dítě jenž nosí tady slečna Rucornová, je jeho syna. Tomu nemám co dodat. Má odborná praxe v kouzlech nelže." Řekla a zašklebila se na Petunii Dursleyovou.

,,Ta čarodějnice mého syna nějak omámila, s tím Spratkem Potterem, to je jisté. Můj Dudloušek by jistě nic takového neudělal." Zakřičela Petunie Dursleyová na madam Pomfrejovou.

Hermiona s Dracem dostali výrazy znechucení. Dudloušek?! Ta ženská není snad při smyslech říkat takto tomu pitomci ještě když je mu 18 let.

Madam Pomfrejová chtěla na ní vytáhnout hůlku, ale Draco jí jak si předběhl.

,,Vážení přítomní zde, vzhledem k tomu, že se tu na ničem neshodneme, tak si dovoluji to celé začít řešit jinak a to půdě zákonu, našich dvou světů."

Hermiona nejprve nevěděla co tím myslí, ale alespoň to Harryho tetu uklidnilo na tolik, že už neotevřela hubu.

,,Výborný nápad kolego." Mínil Horacio Křiklan a konečně se zvedl. Pozvedl hůlku a znehybnil všechny tři Dursleyovi na místě kde byli. Tedy stojící Petunii, sedícího Dudleyho a Vernona na čtyřech, což ho nechalo ještě více svojí tloušťkou jako prase.

,,A teď z důvodu utajení magického světa, jim tuhle nepříjemnou schůzku vymažeme z hlavy, viďte pane Snape?"Otočil se na Snapa Draco.

,,Ale …" Abigeil byla přerušena bývalým spolužákem.

,,Nebojte slečno Rucornová, tento špatně zabalený čuráček mužského plémě, si nebude jenom pamatovat tuto schůzku, ale bude platit to je jisté. Tady pan profesor Horacio Křiklan má mezi známými pár velice uznávaných právníků, kteří si rádi s tím poradí. Když to nešlo po dobrém, tak to půjde po zlém. A místo této schůzky mu dáme velice hezkou vzpomínku na to, jak uvízl na záchodové kabince nejmenovaných veřejných záchodů. To není příliš hezká záležitost, zvláště, když se jedná o dámské." Řekl Draco a nasadil nejvíce podvraťácký úsměv, že měla skoro Hermiona pocit, že tam stojí Fred Weasley.

Máchl hůlkou směr Dudleyho a řekl ,,Legilimes!"

Dudley sebou trhl a začal se tvářit ještě více zabedněně než předtím. To samé pak udělal i Petunií Dursleyovou a přitom vysvětloval, že jí nasadil vzpomínku na krasu, co jí hupla do koše na prádlo a začala žrát její spoďáry a ještě se jí tam vykálela. Dokonce jinak tak rezervovaný profesor Snape se nad tím rozesmál. Poslední na řadu přišel Vernon Dursley. Hermiona měla co dělat, aby se nerozesmála, když Draco Malfoy na něj vymyslel jako náhradní vzpomínku. Velmi vhodné pro to prase v obchodním obleku. Pozměnil mu paměť tak, že měl šokovou vzpomínku na svůj oblíbený bufet, kde se oddával obědu, ale ve svém americkém hamburgeru našel místo mletého masa nejmenovaného zvířete penis a přivolaný kuchař prohlásil, že je to nová specialita podniku a jde to na odbyt. Podle Hermiony ňamka. Být tu George Weasley, tak by na paměťovou úpravou ala Draco Malfoy smekl klobouk. Hermiona se ptala, kde se vzala tato neobyčejná stránka Draca Malfoye.

Horacio Křiklan je pak pomocí skřítků přemístil domů a nechal je podle všeho procitnout.

,,Tak to bychom měli, a já myslel vždy, jaký Potter přepych má doma, ale ona to byla bída z nouzí. Tihle mudlové jsou snad na žebříčku své společnosti na posledním místě. Nemají vychování ani vzdělání." Mínil Draco Malfoy a dolil si čaje.

,,Harry se nikdy nezmínil, jakou školu jeho příbuzní studovali, ale myslím, že univerzitu nebo jiné vyšší vzdělání asi nemají, pane profesore Malfoy." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak to se nedivím, slečno Grangerová, jsou to hulváti." Mínila madam Pomfrejová.

,,No Petunie co já vím, se pokoušela studovat ekonomii a řízení gastronomických podniků." Ozval se portrét Severuse Snapa.

,,Jo?"Prohlásil dlouze a otráveně Draco Malfoy.

,,Neprošla prvním ročníkem." Dodal Severus Snape.

,,Tak to nedojde daleko ani ten Dudley. Jistě ředitele jeho vzdělávací instituce nepotěší, co provedl." Mínil Horacio Křiklan a promnul si ruce.

,,To zajisté ne Horacio." Ušklíbl se Draco.

,,Slečno Rucornová jste si jistě, že to nechcete říci svým rodičům?"Ptala se paní ředitelka McGonagolová.

,,Ne, to by nebylo dobré, oni jsou dost oddáni čistokrevné tradici a moje selhání by je nakrklo." Řekla tiše Abigel.

,,Žádné tvoje selhání Abigeil, to on neudržel gatě." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ale…" Abigeil byla znovu přerušena tentokrát madam Pomfrejovou.

,,Tango se vždy tančí ve dvou, má drahá. Nic o vašem selhání, to on selhal."

Abigeil mlčela.

Pak se všichni rozešli jako by se nic nestalo. Hermiona se po dvou dnech od Abigeil dozvěděla, že její kolejní ředitel Křiklan, už zahájil právní úkony v tomto směru a Dudley Dursley vyletěl z výšky dřív než tam vůbec začal chodit Hermiona se nad tím zasmála. Abigeil jí také poděkovala za podporu. Na tím Hermiona mávla rukou.

,,Nelam si tím hlavu Abigeil, jsem prostě Nebelvírka a ta jde hlavou proti zdi. Však on se někdo najde, kdo tě bude mít rád i s tím malým. Nic není ztraceno. Stejně větší zásluhy má profesor Křiklan a Malfoy."

,,Klidně mi říkej Abi, jako má kamarádka." A podala jí ruku.

,,Hermiona nebo Mia tedy?!" Ptala se trochu nejistě Hermiona, že tu uzavírá přátelství se Zmijozelkou.

,,Dobrá, ale musím uznat, že Draco šel dost do sebe. To by mě zajímalo jaký podíl má na tom Astorie. Tohle s ním bylo nevídané. A má respekt u holek skrz famrpál. Já si sice díky dítěti nezalítám, ale Millicent je novou odrážečkou A týmu a Astorie je střelkyní též v A týmu, přestav si. Dalších pět děvčat je v zálohy na post střelkyň, chytačky a brankářky. Jestli se o tom doví Flint někdy, tak si posere svoje zelený spodky na hnědý. On tak rád vtloukal do hlav, že holky neumí lítat. Pitomec jeden." Řekla s úsměvem Abigeil.

Hermiona si pomyslela, Bulstrodová nová odrážečka, tak na té by si Fred a George vymleli zuby na bezzubé stařečky, ta má postavu Valkýry. Turnaj nebude jednoduchý.

,,Jenom by mě zajímalo, kdo ucpe místo po Crevrym jako komentátor, ten asi půjde od Azkabánu ne?"Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Jo to je zajímavá otázka, ale tu si bude muset zpracovat pan profesor Malfoy sám." Pokrčila rameny Hermiona. Nadruhou stranu, byla ráda za tuhle poněkud zvláštní společnost. Konečně se necítila sama.

* * *

Ron se vrátil do Grimouldova náměstí 12 po noci strávené udobřováním se Penny. Byl celý rozleželý jako pivo v sudu z toho a měl velice mizernou náladu. S Penelopé se sice udobřil, ale ona mu pak dala dost najevo v posteli, co si o tom myslí. Z jejího pohledu to nic špatného nebylo, ale Ron najednou sám o sobě měl spoustu pochybností. Snad na něho nebude Harry naštvaný, za tu koňskou hádku včera zde. Přece tu byl Verča a Teddy. Phe ti stejně z toho by nemohli mít rozum. Vkročil do jídelny a tam u stolu zrovna snídal Neville a k jeho překvapení tam seděl Lee Jordán a oba se tvářily jako by ho chtěli zabít. Jo je sice sobota, ale Ron si nebyl vědom, že by něco zblbl natolik, že by na něco důležitého zapomněl.

,,Raníčko Rone." Řekl s kyselým úsměvem na něho Lee.

,,Vám také, propásl jsem něco. Ehm já jsem byl u Penny." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo vidět, že jsi zmuchlaný jako starý kapesník Rone." Řekl šklebivě Neville.

,,No žehličku hned po ránu jsem tu možnost neměl. Penny si dává věci do prádelny." Ušklíbl se Ron.

,,Jo zase Penny, ale abys dal trochu pozor na to, co provádí Harry, tak na tě mozek Ronalde moc nebere co?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Copak jsem jeho chůva, je snad dospělý? No považte, když to dělá s mojí sestřičkou." Řekl naštvaně Ron.

,,Ale jsi přece jeho kamarád ne jako já." Řekl Neville.

,,Já také dávám pozor na George, i když je to někdy otrava." Řekl Lee.

,,Co zas provedl?"Ptal se Ron a začal se svlíkat z oblečení, aby je dal do koše na prádlo.

,,No návštěva Doupěte, byla trochu výbušná a pak se zpil a nechal paní Weasleyové na domě Verču a Teddyho a nikomu neřekl." Řekl Neville.

,,Proč se opil?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Rone Cho je mrtvá." Řekl Lee a napil se čaje.

Ron se zastavil ve veškerých pohybech a podíval se jak nevěřící Tomáš na Leeho.

,,Mrtvá?" Ptal se tiše.

,,Ano." Řekl Lee a podal Ronovi parte. Ten si ho vzal opatrně do rukou a sedl si ke stolu.

,,Bože, ale během bitvy jsem jí neviděl, vlastně už jsem jí neviděl víc jak rok. Naposledy těsně před Harryho minulými narozkami v Prasinkách, ale to bylo vše. Co se stalo?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No jak ti to vysvětlit Rone." Podrbal se na hlavě Neville.

,,No jak nám to říkal George. Chudák má tu nepříjemnou úlohu roznést to parte po známých Cho. Dneska asi se moc neusměje." Řekl Lee.

,,Jak to, že to Georg ví? Je to rozumný, aby to dělal?" Ptal se Ron.

,,On chtěl sám. Čert ví, proč Rone, ale je přímo u zdroje té mizérie." Řekl Neville.

,,No před pár dny se v Doupěti zjevil tvůj bratr Charles a s tou smutnou novinkou přišel." Řekl Lee.

,,Charlie?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo očividně tvůj bratr je něco jako špatná odrůda Weasleyho a moc si neváží, žen a střídá je jako ponožky. Žádnou si nedrží na moc nocí. Nevím však, jestli ho mám pojmenovat casanova nebo don chuán, či hovado Rone. Rozhodně se mi hnusí." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože? Samozřejmě vím, že Charlie byl už něco jako lítající trenky, už byl takový když byl na Bradavicích, ale co to má co společného s Cho. Charlie si rozhodně dává pozor, aby se něčím nenakazil, no jestli se toho ještě drží." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak si to parte přečti pořádně Ronalde, copak tě mám dohnat k očnímu léčiteli, jestli náhodou jako George nepotřebuješ brýle, otrubo." Zavrčel Lee naštvaně.

Ron se lekl, jak něho Lee vyjel. Normálně tak nevraživý nebyl. Přečetl si parte podruhé a vyvalil obě oči a zakoktal ,,Leon …Charles…Weasley … syn."

Podíval se znovu Leeho.

,,Jo Cho umřela při příchodu jejího malého syna, kterého měla s těmi lítajícími trenkami tvého bratra Rone. Trošku opožděná gratulace strejčku, ale já nejsem rád. Cho měla vidět svého syna vyrůstat a tvůj bratr jí neměl hned po jedné noci opustit. Místo toho teď ten kluk bůh ví koho bude mít za matku a jeho otec zdrhl." Řekl Lee.

,,Jak zdrhl?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No po ostré roztržce s Harrym, kdy mu za dost mizernou omluvu chtěl říct, jak ho mrzí, že Cho není ho Harry vyexpedoval přes dveře, kurník a hnůj z Doupěte ho George ošetřil, ale když si tam šla pro Teddyho Androméda, tak si milí ošklivý Charles sbalil všech pět švestek a zdrhl z Doupěte. Asi zase do Rumunska. Ani dopis nenechal. Tvoje mamka má teď náladu, že by ani Lestrengrová nechtěla s ní prát. Pak, že Percy je pitomec, ale Charles je očividně ještě větší." Řekl Neville.

Ron měl najednou velice příšernou pachuť v puse, jak se kousl do jazyka. Proč Charlie udělal takovou hovadinu?!

,,No malý Leon je teď v Doupěti, Charles ho tam nechal. No možná je to lepší, draci malé mimino není zrovna dvakrát dobrá možnost. Díky bohu je celá maminka, moc po Charlesi nemá." Řekl Lee.

,,Jo moc Weasleyovsky nevypadá, to máš recht Lee, ale díky bohu i tak ho jeho babička má ráda." Řekl Neville.

,,To si ten kluk nezasloužil. Do háje a já myslel, že zas tak brzo nepůjdu na žádný pohřeb a už vůbec někoho z naší armády. Cho byla moc skvělá holka a kurně dobrá chytačka. Ví to Ginny a ostatní?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo jí i Bradavickému sboru jsem to pověděl. Fillius je na lektvarech, Minerva zničila svoji železnou zásobu skřetího vína po Brumbálovi a Draco slíbil, že přijde. Dělá asi seznam, kdo chce jít také na poslední rozloučení také. Však víš, starší hráči famprálu Cho znali a určitě se tam objeví i Roger Daveis asi její ročník Hagvaspáru." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo a já budu muset dát pozor na George a Harryho. Aby se neutopili v žalu. Cho jim byla blízka." Řekl Lee.

,,No Harryho chápu, ale George." Řekl překvapeně Ron.

,,Ach jo, proč já, Rone George měl pro Cho v prváku a v druháku velkou slabost. Harry není jediný, kdo měl Cho rád, že by mohl pro ní střílet. Jenom George pochopil, že to prostě byla jenom jeho dětská láska už dávno, jinak by Charles měl s ním větší potíže srovnatelné s Harry Potterem." Řekl Lee.

,,A to si ho pustil samotného jít rozdat parte, aby někde neodpadl Lee." Dělal si starosti Ron o bráchu.

,,No dnes je už okej, včera byl horší a předchozí dny. To spíš Harry je případ na sračky Rone." Řekl Lee.

,,Jo a to doslova. Stačilo mu pár hodin, aby se opil do stavu čerstvě uvařené šunky. Teď je v posteli a vyspává toho svého trolla." Řekl Neville.

,,Ach jo, když se sere, tak se sere." Řekl Ron a koukl znovu na parte.

Další člen Brumbálovi později Bradavické armády odešel na věčnost, pomyslel si smutně.

,,A Charlese někdo hledá?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Kdo by se s ním obtěžoval Rone. Bill se o tom vyjádřil velice jadrnou reakcí. Fleur by ho nejraději vykastrovala, však ona je v tom a tohle se jí dotklo. Percy to nechtěl ani komentovat a George by asi hodil nejraději do Gringotské tavící pece a odlil ho do hliníku a Ginny se tak jedině zajímala o malého Leona a jeho povedený tatíček jí ani za mák nezajímal." Řekl Lee.

,,A taťka?" Ptal se Ron.

,,He ten je jedině nasraný, on si myslel, že je tvůj bratr dospělý chlap, a teď je zklamaný a vyřizuje ostatní věci kolem Cho pohřbu a poručnictví Leona. Nechce už ani slyšet, že by se ho Charles ujal." Řekl Neville.

,,To já jsem také zklamaný, že jsem to dříve nevěděl a Charlie neumí svůj slepičí dračí mozek jinak než na draka." Řekl Ron a velice tiše zuřil.

,,Asi tak, ale doufám, Rone, že mi při pohřbu pomůžeš držet George a Harryho od chlastu." Řekl Lee.

,,Jo ale Jordáne ty mě překvapuješ, že se tak staráš o Harryho." Řekl Ron.

,,Pro mě je to také nové." Podotkl Neville.

,,Moje maminka byla z Halle jako ta Harryho, takže cítím se k němu jako krajánský soused a Harry byl vždy jako mladší bráška lidi jako George a Fred. Takže je pro mne samozřejmostí se o ně postarat. No když mají takové nezodpovědné členy rodiny." Řekl Lee a tvářil se veledůležitě.

To Rona rozesmálo.

,,Hele to není vtip." Tvářil se uraženě Lee.

,,Nic, nic Lee, ale tvoje role staršího bráchy je poněkud divná. Ty a Hermiona se k sobě fakt hodíte. Oba nevědomky hrajete Harrymu brášku a sestřičku. Nehledě na to, že se staráte o maléry George. Jste jak kvočny." Mínil Ron.

,,Na tom není nic špatného přece a kde jsi věčně ty Ronalde. Hlavně o čem ses to s Penny vlastně hádal? To ti v posteli nedala?"Ptal se s kyselým úsměvem.

,,Do toho nic Jordáne nic není." Zavrčel Ron a nechtěl se toho tématu moc dotýkat.

,,Ale mě to také zajímá, Rone. Já díky tomu lovil Verču až v Doupěti." Zabubnoval do stolu prsty Neville.

Ronovi se vytratila barva z obličeje.

,,Tak co Ronalde, to už jsi jako tvůj nepovedený bratr Charles nebo co, nebo jak to je s tebou?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Nemluv na mě jako Hermiona, moc se na tobě obarvila Lee." Řekl Ron.

,,Fkat já to nepostřehl, já se chovám občas tak pořád, od doby co jsem musel přihlížet, jak mou rodinu vyhladily Smrtijedy Ronalde. Je pro mě od té doby přirozené, být trochu více vážnější. Ne, že bych nevtipkoval, ale mám nerad tajemství. Jenom, abychom se chápali, Rone. Tak vyklop, proč si ses tu tak hádal, že Harry vyrazil do Doupěte, kde došlo k té památnému výbuchu alá Harry Potter." Řekl Lee.

Ron vzdychl.

,,Tak dobrá byl trochu divný troják a já … no trochu přeskočil no …na druhou stranu." Vysoukal ze sebe Ron.

,,Och tak, a kdo byl ten třetí, že jsi po něm skočil?"Ptal se Neville.

Ron vykulil obě oči.

,,Hele Rone, z psychologického hlediska je tohle normální, že občas projevujeme chuť i stejné pohlaví. Není to nic, nad čím mlčet." Máchl nad tím rukou Neville.

,,To máš zase z knížek Neville co ti dala Hermiona?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne osobní zkušenost kamaráde." Uchechtl se Neville.

Ron se otřepal, raději na to nemysmýšlej, co si myslíš v tu chvíli o Nevillovi.

,,Kdo to byl a mluvil si z druhou stranou a Penny?" Ptal se Lee.

,,No ta by to uvítala častěji, ale já si tím jist nejsem. Trochu si připadám, že to je šílený." Řekl červený ve tvářích Ron.

,,Stále si neřekl, kdo to byla ta trojka?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Longbottome nebuď tady na Ronánka tak hrr. Očividně je to trapný, že se líbal s tím chlapcem." Řekl Lee.

Ron zrudl jak paprika, až byl rudější než jeho vlasy.

,,Ehm jak víš, co jsem udělal!" Vykřikl a pak si zacpal pusu.

,,Já jenom tipoval a v tom jsem, jak vidím zatraceně dobrý. Nehledě na to, co by tě tak mohlo dostat, že si připadáš jako exot Rone. Až moc dobře, že ty a experimenty si ruce zatím nepodali zlatíčko." Řekl Lee.

Ron pohledl do desky stolu a chvíli mlčel, než řekl.

,,Ernie Mcmilien."

,,Ernie? Jo tak to chápu, on je lehčí menší atletické postavy." Zhodnotil Neville.

,,Jo Ronánek potřebuje stále mít menší lidi v posteli než je on. On je tyčka do plotu a má skoro dva metry bez těch dvou mizerných centimetrů." Řekl Lee.

,,Ale na rovinu jestli s celou věc zatím konzultoval s Penny, tak by sis měl promluvit i s Erniem. Jo je to trapná věc, ale není dobré, ho nechat Rone ve tmě. Mohl by se ti mstít." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo tady Neville očividně má více rozumu, než jsem myslel, ale za jisté má pravdu." Řekl Lee.

Neville se zvedl ze židle.

,,Jo to ano, ale teď už musím zase do Bradavic zkontrolovat skleníky a následně usadit pár uřvaných páťáků na trestu. Lee a Rone, dnes máte na povel Verču a Harryho, tak a´t večer ten barák ještě stojí." Řekl a zmizel krbem pryč.

,,To si se na to hlídání přihlásil dobrovolně Lee?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne, ale myslím, že paní Weasleyová má jinou práci na starosti. Astorie má famrpálový tréning a kdo ví, kde se potlouká Seamus. Jo paní Tonsková má dost, když má Teddyho. A Percy si také zaslouží volno, ten workoholic. Jo stejně čekám, až se tu objeví George, protože čekám, že ten se tu natáhne a nebude přítomen duchem po zbytek dne." Pokrčil rameny Lee.

,,Aha. Neměl bych zbudit Harryho?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Přece nejsi jeho chůva, si řekl sám." Řekl Lee.

,,Jo, ale přece ho nenecháme o hladu." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo a on vrhne. Po tom so vypil, musí mít místo žaludku Indický oceán po okránu. Nech ho spát Rone. A místo toho napiš sovu Ernimu. Využiješ ten den líp." Řekl Lee.

,,To máš asi pravdu." Řekl Ron.

 **Zveřejněno 6.7.2019 - elenor**


	14. Kapitola 14 - Ach ty ženy!

**Kapitola 14 – Ach ty ženy!**

George seděl v Prasečím rypáku a měl pocit jako by se přenesl v čase o tři roky zpět do toho slavného odpoledne, kdy jeho bráška a jeho přátelé založily Brumbálovu armáda, z které se stala později slavná Bradavická armáda pod vedením Nevilla Longbottoma. Byli tu skoro všichni, které George dokázal nalézt a byli živi a zdrávi a neseděli jako Crevry za mřížemi. Snad jenom nedokázal nalézt stopu po Deanovi a Marietta se odmítla účastnit. Přitom měl George za to, že se s Cho kamarádila. Však Mariettu to očividně nechalo chladnou a práskla mu před čumákem dveřmi. Georgi bylo smutno z toho, vzpomínky ho dnes zase drtily jako mandl a ani ten svařené víno od Alberthofa mu moc nepomohl. Připadal si neuvěřitelně z toho starý a vedle sedící Harry vypadal snad ještě hůř. Jo chápal to, ale ještě více nechápal Charlese a jeho konání.

Přišlo mu to bezbožné i vůči Leonovi, který tu byl také, ale spinkal v náručí své tetičky Fleur, která očividně toho malého chlapečka zbožňovala. Však jeho skuteční rodiče byla hrozná směsice. Jeho maminka má dnes pohřeb a jeho otec zdrhl jak Popletal před odpovědností za své činy. To se nesluší a není vůbec dospělé. George byl možná smíšek, ale tohle by neudělal. Cho měla neuvěřitelnou smůlu a pech s Charlesem, když si nebožka myslela, že bude nějakým způsobem zodpovědný. To ten drakobijec krom draků nikdy moc nebyl a všichni bratři to věděli, ale jejich chyba byla, že to nikdy neřekli rodičům, jaký Charles k holkám a ženám je. Možná měli, ale už se stalo a tlak reality prostě vzal, co vzal a dopadlo to, tak jak dopadlo.

Alespoň se dostalo Cho věčného spánku a nemusí už být v žádném chlaďáku v Číne nebo tady a může spočinout u svých rodičů v hrobě, který na jeho nápad nechal přesunout otec do hřbitova Vydrníku, kde byla zastoupena celá rodina Prewettů a Weasleyů. Cho a její rodina byla jako kus jejich rodiny a měla právo tam být jako maminka malého Leona a ten nosí příjmení Weasley. Sice se proti tomu ohradila tetička Muriel, ale otec jí tentokrát ignoroval a jednal jako suverén, za což mu byl George vděčný.

Najednou poblíž Harryho se zvedla Ginny a pozvedla sklenku vysoko nad sebe.

,,Tímto chci vzdát hold úžasné Hagvaspárské chytačce, sokyni ve sportu i v lásce, ale přitom jedné z těch co uměli dát více lásky, než mohlo její srdce vážit. Na Cho Changovou!"

Všichni se pozvedli jako jeden muž.

,,Na Cho." Řekli a zapily tu sklenku žalu Bradavické armády.

* * *

Nastal další den a George zase seděl u dalšího stolu. Ne tentokrát byl v mudlovské domácnosti. Byl v Oxfordu ve Školské ulici 89 a seděl u rodinného stolu rodiny Wintersérových a tedy u Conny rodičů a rodiny. Conny sice to kvůli tomu včerejšímu pohřbu chtěla odložit, ale on se nepodal smutku, a když už ho chtěla představit své rodině, tak přece neuhne jako zbabělec. Tím rozhodně není. Její otec totiž slavil 55 narozeniny a svolal celou rodinu. No oni se kvůli jistým okolnostem jak mu bylo nastíněno se málo kdy sešli. Takže zaprvé tu byl otec Conny jménem Marcus. George si hned vzpomněl na Marcuse Flinta, když ho viděl poprvé. Byla to taková nepěkný výtvor matky přírody, jako Flint a měli dokonce to samé jméno, aby nebylo málo. Pak tam byla macecha Conny, Dotty, která se na svůj věk 37 let neuměla oblékat jinak než jako lehčí děva. Pak tam byla babička Luisa a děda Marcus též a praděda Marius pro změnu. Pak tam byli mladší bratři Conny, jenž měli stejně jako Conny Dotty jako macechu. Marcus v pořadí byl o pár dní starší než on, Marius v pořadí druhý byl ročník Rona, ale byl narozený v září a Adamovi bylo šestnáct pryč a poslední kdo měl Dotty za macechu byl 13 letý Corbin. Pak následovali nevlastní bratři Conny. Dvojčata Landon a Tom, kterým bylo deset, Oliver kterému bylo šest a neškodný tříletý Spencr.

Otec Conny když mu bylo 42 si pořídil novou podle jeho zalíbení novou manželku, ale jeho starší děti s tím rozhodně nesouhlasí. Conny u něho rozhodně nebydlí už od 18 let, Marcus a Marius mají vlastní byt, Adam byl internátní kluk, co byl doma málo kdy a Corbin též. George se raději neptal, kde je jejich vlastní matka, protože Conny chtěla, aby na toto téma raději mlčel. Nechtěla hádku očividně.

Její macecha byla postě macecha a ne její náhradní matka a Conny to trpěla jenom z dobrých mravů, tuhle i podle George hrůzu. George ani nijak se ji nedivil, ta Dotty neuměla totiž ani trochu vařit a její smažený květák plus brambor jí nezaujal. Conny a její pstruh na bazalce byli lepší víc jak o sto procent. Jo hlavně fakt vypadala jako štětka v těch jejích mini šatech s tygřím vzorem a tunou líčidel. George na ní hleděl jenom sebezapřením. Však George nechtěl být nevděčný, když ten květák byl oblíbené jídlo Connyho otce. Pche určitě proto, že je to, co umí ta Dotty jediné uvařit pořádně podle všeho. Který chlap by se už ládoval samou láskou květákem? Z toho by George vykvetl. Po této dost nudné a obligátní večeři se velice s celou rodinou rozloučily a nasedli do auta. Conny očividně měla svého otce a Dotty dost a tak to celé uspíšila.

,,Georgi určitě dráždí, že se u stolu nemluvilo o mé mamince, viď?"Ptala se ho Conny, když si zapínal bezpečnostní pas v autě.

,,Jo docela dost, ale asi nemá s otcem vřelé vztah." Řekl George.

,,No jak si viděl Georgi, tak moje rodina není tak pěkná jako ta tvoje." Řekla Conny.

,,Tak to přeháníš Conny. I u nás jsou mouchy. Vem si Charlieho, přece jsem ti říkal o něm, co provedl. A Percy také není svatej, ale spíše rohatý." Řekl spěšně Georg.

,,Ale tvůj tatínek je moc hodný člověk Georgi, nic s čím by se dal můj otec srovnávat. Jo takového otec a maminku mít, co já bych za to dala." Řekla smutně Conny.

,,Jo táta má také občas své mouchy, je moc naivní a dětinský." Prohlásil Georg, ale sám sebe v duchu za to lynčoval.

,,Ale nikdy by tvé mamince neublížil. Má srdce ze zlata, i když není velký vzdělanec a nemá přehled." Řekla Conny.

,,Ano to má." Přiznal Georg.

,,Chtěl si vidět mojí pravou maminku Georgi?"Ptal se Conny.

,,Ale jistě." Kýval hlavou též na souhlas George.

,,Tak dobrá. Mohu převzít na chvilku volant, Georgi?"Ptala se Conny.

George pokrčil rameny a tak se vyměnily a on si sedl v jeho autíčku na sedadlo spolujezdce vůbec poprvé. Být to Lee, tak by ho tam ani za milion let nepustil, ale Conny byla jiná. Té důvěřoval, že nenabourá.

,,Víš Georgi, moje maminka se po narození Corbina začala chovat divně. Začala se stranit otci. A také přišla na aféru otce z Dotty, tenkrát naší chůvou Dotty. Jo Dotty nás hlídala, protože jak má maminka tak otec pracovali ve velice vážených pozicích. Můj otec možná na to nevypadá, ale je chirurg v nemocnici a maminka byla podobně jako já sestřička v NICU. Jdu v maminčiných šlépějích, protože je to práce, která dává mnohým miminkům naději žít." Započala Conny během jízdy.

,,Já také obdivuji Conny. Tvoje práce je o tolik potřebnější než ta má." Řekl Georg.

,,Já bych neřekla Georgi, úsměv nevyčaruje ihned každý a u vás v krámu je toliko smíchu. To u nás na oddělení je až někdy klid a občas potoky slz." Řekla Conny.

George na toto raději nic neříkal.

,,A Dotty, už jako naše chůva, si během hlídání zvala do našeho baráku její kámoše a dělala tam párty a otec se tam začal ochomýtat, až jednou mamka přišla celá znavená z práce a načapala na kanapi Dotty a otce ve velice choulostivé situaci." Řekl Conny.

,,Maminka mu vlepila facku a vyběhla celá ponížená tím na ulici. Tam jí však srazilo auto." Řekla Conny.

George polkl, a pomyslel, snad Conny maminka není mrtvá.

,,Ehm přežila to, ale…a už jsme tam." Řekla Conny a zastavila auto.

George vyhlédl z okna a zhrozil se.

Před ním stála budova Oxfordské Psychiatrické léčebny. V krku mu narostl brambor nedobrého vystoupily z auta a Conny utrhla hned u patníku stéblo trávy a otočila se něho s rozkošným úsměvem.

,,Georgi mohl bys trochu začarovat a proměnit toto stéblo v růži. Na barvě zase toliko nezáleží. Já nechci za maminkou jít s prázdnou."

George vytáhl tedy hůlku a proměnil stéblo v rozkvetlou červenou růži a přidal tenkou lila mašličku k tomu.

,,Díky." Řekla a vlepila mu pusu na tvář.

Conny ačkoliv byla mudla nepovažovala kouzla za nic prapodivného nebo zvláštního a nepotřebovala, aby jí něco neustále kouzlil a nebyla z nich ani vyjevená. Jako by byla sama čarodějka, ale to nebyla. Brala to jako nic výjimečného na tomto světě a tím byla pro George nádherná osobnost. Šli přes recepci, kde se Conny ptala na madam Cassandru. Pro George trochu divný, jak Conny maminku zde označovali. Následně šli už potemnělými chodbami a George možná trochu ze strachu co uvidí nebo neuvidí, chytl Conny za ruku.

Vešli do pokoje s velkou malovanou patnáctkou na dveřích.

George hned uslyšel mnoho pípajících přístrojů, které znal z nemocnice. V posteli ležela spící paní v růžovém županu přikrytá do pasu květinovou přikrývkou. Měla stejně jako Conny a její vlastní bratři temně hnědé skoro černé vlasy. Jenom Conny je měla ještě kratší než její maminka.

,,Ale ne mamince se zase chtělo až příliš spát." Řekla smutně Conny a pohladila jí po tváři, která už měla docela dost vrásek.

,,Co je s tvojí maminkou Conny zlatíčko? Proč je připojená na všechny ty přístroje, nevypadá nějak moc nemocně."Ptal se celý nesvůj George.

,,Maminka po rozvodu ztratila touhu žít. Měla mého otce až příliš ráda. Otec si nás všechny vzal a jí nenechal ani Corbina, kterému byl necelý rok. Ostřihl nás od maminky a jí od nás. Ona od té doby stále vice spala, přestala chodit do práce, mezi lidi až jí museli vzít sem. Od té doby jí tyto přístroje pomáhají. Ono někdy také její srdíčko chce spát. Je jak spící Růženka, kterou však její vysněný princ nemá rád a nikdy jí už nechce políbit." Řekla Conny a dala růži do vázy na stole a šla té kytce nalít vodu, aby neuvadla.

George sklonil hlavu. To bylo tajemství tedy jeho Conny. Proto byla vždy ve čtvrtek nedosažitelná a v pátek až doma. Ona jezdila za svojí maminkou sem.

,,Nepomohlo by tvojí mamince třeba změna prostředí. Třeba jí přemístit do Londýna…" George přeťala Conny.

,,A co Adam a Corbin, Georgi! Oni se od otce nedostanou do své plnoletosti a mají za maminkou zakázáno chodit. Dělají to potají a chodí kvůli tomu za školu. Copak bys byl taková zrůda a zakázal tvým mladším sourozencům kontakt s tvojí a jejich mámou, Georgi?!" Křikla na něho Conny.

,,Ne pro Merlina, to bych Ginny a Ronovi nikdy neudělal." Zamával odbojně George.

,,Tak vidíš Georgi. Tohle řešení už dlouho s Marcusem a Mariusem plánujeme sami, ale musíme počkat, až Adam a Corbin budou plnoletí. Doufáme, že se to povede a maminka se zlepší. Snad se jí do té doby nic nestane." Řekla o trochu klidněji Conny.

,,I největší tmě se svítí Conny. Však ono to dopadne dobře." Řekl George a usmál se na ní.

,,Kéž, by jsi měl pravdu." Řekla Conny.

,,Hej, hej vše je možné i to nemožné Conny. Já jsem toho pravým důkazem, jako kouzelník." Objal jí kolem boků George a dal jí něžný polibek do koutku úst.

,,Nepovedený romantiku." Zasmála se Conny.

,,No moje dvojče si na romantičnosti v děloze vybralo větší podíl a já shrábl jenom zbytek, ale i ten dokážu zpeněžit." Řekl George a chytl Conny maminku za ruku a rádoby si s ní potřásl ruku na pozdrav a řekl.

,,Madam Cassandro je mi potěšením vás poznat osobně. Máte překrásnou dceru, kterou jste jistě obdařila svojí vlastní krásou na sto procent. Jste velice krásná a Conny také."

,,Cassanovo." Ušklíbla se nad tím Conny.

,,No co, já říkám pravdu." Řekl George.

* * *

Ron seděl u stolu v Grimouldově náměstí a měl v náručí Verču, která pila svojí třetí láhev mléka dne. Neville šel na nákup a tentokrát šel sám, protože Verča očividně neměla ráda, když se šlo do řeznictví a vždy řvala jako siréna na poplach jakmile asi cítila, že se nachází v blízkosti velkého množství čerstvého masa. A tak zůstala zde s ním. Ronovi to ani už tak nevadilo. Nějak si na přítomnost Verči celkem snadno navykl. Nehledě, že předevčírem jí musel skoro sám hlídat.

Po pohřbu ještě Neville zarazil v rozhovoru s profesorkou McGonagolovou a Harry byl tak nemožný, že hned jakmile se zde objevily, zajel do postele a už nevylezl. Harry byl prostě jak dvakrát přejetý kocour, který skončil bez půlky ocasu. Nebylo mu ani ke slovu a jenom s velkou obtíží ho on a Lee a on donutily, aby k večeři něco snědl. No následující dny to bylo s ním podobné. Ach jo, jak zase Harrymu dát trochu dobré nálady a smíchu do života. Ron včera napsal Ginny, jestli mohla mu, když už nějakou prasečinku, ale ona to nepokládala za dobrý nápad a odmítala něco takového napsat, ačkoliv tentokrát s tím byl dokonce Ron svolný, aby zvedl kamarádu náladu. Ron se tedy rozhodl, na zítřek sem pozvat Fionu, ta si určitě bude vědět více rady než on.

Rozhodně byl Harry v obří jámě smutku, kterou naposledy měl po domnělé smrti Siriuse. Cho mu i po letech hodně znamenala.

* * *

Fillius Kratiknot byl neštastný. Zaprvé před pár dny byl na pohřbu své nejmilejší žákyně od dob také nebožky Lily Potterové, která umřela při porodu svého jediného děťátka, dále mu Minerva nepovolila jeho turnaj, ačkoliv to pokládal za dobrý nápad. Když už tak mu povolila soubojnický kroužek znovu obnovit. Bohužel však kolega Rowan se odmítl účastnit. Zatracené prasátko Gibraltarské, pomyslel si Fillius kysele, ten se jenom vyhýbá tomu, aby musel ukázat, že vlastně nic neumí. Nehledě na jeho nevábný vzhled. Och jeho stolovací návyky doháněli Filliuse k šílenství a nejraději by mu tu pracku strčil do huby a přišpendlil jí tam vidličkou. Jak Minerva mohla něco takového zaměstnat, byla pro Filliuse záhada a Minerva mu nebyla sto říct do očí, co jí tomu vedlo. Copak se za to styděla, že pochybila? Dokonce i Albus Brumbál byl nakonec schopen přiznat, že neměl Lockharta zvát do Bradavic. Fillius litoval, že v té bitvě nepadl on starý muž, ale jeho o dost mladší bývali nebo přítomní studenti, kteří by měli vůči Ronawovi lepší šance býti skvělými profesory Obrany proti černé magie. Jako Remus, Severus, jenž byli výteční kouzelnicí, ačkoliv měli své mouchy nebo sice trochu neohrabaná ale skvělá bystrozorka Nymfadora Tonsková. Dokonce i záškodnický Fred Weasley byl lepší jistě volba profesora než Jossé Rowan. Dokonce i kdyby měla malé by Fillius bral Cho jako svou kolegyni. Neville přece má také svojí malou Verunku a nikomu ze sboru to nevadí a takové upjaté osoby jako Aurora a Batesba zvednou koutky nad tou maličkou v kočárku, když jí vidí se svou tetičkou Astorii. Fillius si prostě připadal, že je na tom světě navíc a paní smrtka rozhodla velice špatně, když dala kartu smrti jiným. Filliusi se hlavně stýskalo po Severusi a Remusi, které měl rád, jako by patřily do jeho neexistující rodiny a připadal si tu opuštěný. Ten svět byl prostě jednoduše neférový.

* * *

Hermiona seděla na okně těsně před Bradavickou ošetřovnou. Ne nebylo jí špatně, ale na někoho čekala. Na Abigeil, která tu měla mít první vyšetření jejího plodu dítěte. Sice ho měla od toho rypouše Dudleyho Dursleyho, ale události posledních dní jí přesvědčily o tom, asi ho za každou cenu nechat. Podle všeho teď s měla být v devátém týdnu, takže stále mohla se ho toho zbavit, ale očividně byla jako Hermiona toho názoru, že děti jsou dar boží, který se nemá pokud to není nezbytně životně nutné zahazovat. Přece jenom jsou budoucností tohoto světa. No a paní Pomfrejová si kvůli tomu pozvala svojí neteř ze strany svého zesnulého manžela, která se na tuto část léčitelství specializovala. No po pravdě Poppy Pomfrejová nebyla na toto stavěná tu mít těhulku a tak chtěla názor odborníka. Abi jí požádala, aby jí Hermiona doprovodila, jelikož měla Millicent hodinu věštění. Pche věštění, však ona by se Trelawneyová neposrala, kdyby jí Millicent nectila přítomností, ale co, ona si zkrátila hodinu obrany a vytratila se z ní jako myška. Rowan může klidně uspat celou třídu, ale jí se spát nechtělo. Jo a toto nebylo poprvé co se rachle vypařila s této hodiny. Poprvé to udělala, aby se infiltrovala do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, pozdravila šokovaného Snapa a následně naplánovala první cestu do Prasinek s jejími novými kamarádkami Abi a Millicent. Chudáček Snape, ten musel si myslet, že je konec světa, protože utekl ze svého portrétu, ale ona si s těmi dvěma docela rozuměla. Sice to nebylo jako s Ginny, ale Millicent měla živou povahu a Abi byla sice občas cynik, ale fajn. A tak se Hermiona dozvěděla hodně zajímavostí ze Zmijozelské koleje. Jako to, že Bletchley přišel o kapitánskou pásku, když si otevřel hubu na tu malou chytačku z B týmu a chtěl se jí dostat pod sukni a tím ponížit a jak to říct, prostě podle něho byli holky jenom prostředek odstavit pozornost soupeře skvělá věc na prohnání ptáka. To se mu náramně vymstilo. Druhačka jménem Jennifer Haperová, mladší sestra vrchního chytače Hapera, mu dala přes papuli a pak na Bletchleyho vletěl samotný Haper a zmaloval tak, že bylo těžko poznat, kde je na jeho obličeji normální barva. Křiklan ho s okamžitou platností vyhodil z týmu a Bletchley dostal podmínečné vyloučení ze školy a seděl o víkendech s Nevillem ve skleníků a ten mu dával jiným způsobem do těla. Jo po Bradavicích se roznesla správa, že pan asistent Longbotom dělá nové odpadní jímky a kompost a nechává na tom pracovat poškoláky, takže ty hodiny u hnoje nebyli moc oblíbené. No novým kapitánem se stal tím pádem Haper, který měl jenom pramalou radost z toho, ale přijal to s úctou. No do A týmu přibyla první brankářka v historii a to Zoe Holstrová, která byla podobné postavy jako Millicent. Tedy velká holka, která se neštítí dělat spíše mužskou pozicí v týmu. Hermiona se na tou ironií nasmála, div nepukla. Jo Bletchley byl blbý a holt nepochopil, že jednou je dost a podruhé moc. Paní Malfoyová má pravdu, zvlášť pro některé případy by se hodiny sexuální výchovy hodily. To co Bletchley se pokusil, je sexuální obtěžovaní zcela jistě. Nehledě, že teď na něho celý Zmijozel musí hledět z patra, krom pár ještě pár větších zabedněnců než je Bletchley.

V tom se otevřeli dveře proklouzla jimi Abigeil s obřím úsměvem.

,,Tak co?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Je to zdravé a přes nějakou mudlovskou věcičku, co paní léčitelka přinesla, jsem slyšela dokonce i srdíčko." Řekla Abigeil a rozplakala se.

Hermiona jí podala kapesníček a řekla.

,,To byl ultrazvuk Abi, tím se vyšetřují vnitřní orgány a nenarozené děťátka jestli jim nic není."

,,Aha a jak to funguje?"Ptala se Abigeil.

A tak po cestě na další hodinu Hermiona vysvětlovala, jak funguje ultrazvuk.

* * *

Dean seděl u stolu a mazal si na chleba margarín. Bylo krásné slunečné ráno a z radia se linuli Beatles. Leontýna alias Pansy vedle něho nalévala si ranní čaj. Tedy takové úplně nudné pohodové pondělí ráno. Už si zvykl používat její nové jméno a to staré použil za posledních deset dní pouze jednou a to když se podařilo Leontýně obarvit mu trenky na růžovo, když do pračky dala nějaké své růžové ponožky, které očividně růžovou pustily ze sebe jako cítrón šťávu. Ne, že by si šli z cesty, ale nějak zabředli do svých nových roli na tolik, že skrz to zapomněli na svou minulost, kde každý byl na odvrácené straně toho druhého. Leontýna se neptala jeho a on jí. Prostě ohledně toho bylo mezi nimi vzduchoprázdno a byl díky tomu neskonalý klid. Další věc, kterou oba dodržovali, bylo to, že oba odložily hůlky a prostě žily jako obyčejní mudlové. Kupodivu dokonce i Leontýna s tím dokázala žít a lépe než si Dean myslel. Vykonávala dokonce úplně obyčejné povolání bez použití magie a i on takto si vědělával. Mimo toho zahradníka nově pracoval jako pomocník staršího ne úplně agilního školníka na místní primárce. Byl s tím celkem spokojený, ale stále netušil, proč ho Leontýna přinutila k tomu, aby si udělal řidičák. No také si ho dělal a to už sedum dní. Zatím byl jenom u teorie a jedné jízdy, ale docela mu to šlo. Zas tak těžký to nebylo, ale proč si ho Leontýna neudělá sama, když chce jezdit? Však nežijí v minulosti, aby se na to koukalo jako na něco neúplně normálního. I ženská si mohla udělat řidičák, bože, na to nebylo nic divného přece.

Z zamyšlení na touto kuriózní věcí ho vytrhla Leontýna sama.

,,Mohu ti po snídani něco ukázat Deane?"

,,No když to nebude trvat věčnost, 8 musím být ve škole. Tobins chce měnit osvětlení v počítačové učebně." Řekl mezi dvěma sousty Dean a podíval se na staré hodiny v kuchyni s vyobrazením typického francouzského kohouta.

,,Ne není to daleko a když natáhneš nohy nebo se přemístíš, tak by si měl do pěti minut být u primárky." Zněla Leontýny odpověď.

Dean pokrčil rameny, co ta ženská na něho vymýšlí. Doufal, že to není žádný další přivýdělek, těch měl v tuto chvíli dost. Sice věděl, že na zimu by si měl pořídit nějaké stále zaměstnání, ale do toho bylo daleko. Byl začátek září a zatím jim peníze stačily, ne?!

V tichu dojedl svojí snídani a Leontýna už začala rovnou mít nádobí a pak se něho významně podíval a řekla.

,,Tak pohni Deane tou svojí Nebelvírskou prdelí, dokonce i Brumbál jedl po ránu rychleji než ty."

,,No jo, já nejsem ty, co by si uhnal žaludeční vředy." Řekl Dean a hodil do sebe poslední sousto a vzal na sebe svojí starou bundu.

To byl jediný kousek oblečení, co Leontýna mu z dřívějška nestopila v kamnech. Spíše on to nedopustil. Měl k ní citové pouto, patřila jeho otci. A ani to, že měla už nejlepší za sebou jí nenechalo Deana vyhodit. Pro tu by se klidně pral.

Vyšli z domečku, který obývali a šli rozlehlou zahradou za domem, která k domu náležela. Celkově 6 akrů půdy, který byl samý ovocný strom a další rostliny, které s jeho dopomocí nějak Leontýna obhospodařovala. Brzy tu budou sklízet jablka a hrušky jak to vypadalo. Šli až hodně dozadu, kde byla obrovská kůlna nebo spíš seník jak to na první pohled vypadalo. Leontýna vytáhla z kapsy své křiklavě žluté sukně staré klíče a otevřela kůlnu tím. Však pak řekla.

,,Pomohl bys mi Deane. Ty dveře drhnou."

Dean tedy je otevřel pořádně a vyvalil oči jako mlok. Kůlna skrývala poklad. Dva kompletně zachovalé starší Austiny. Doslova klasiku z 50. a . Sice byli zaprášení, ale rezatí tyhle auta rozhodně nebyla.

,,Kdes toto sebrala?"Ptal se Dean a rozběhl se k autum, aby se přesvědčil, že nejsou přelud.

,,Pfííí Dean já těmto strojům houbelec rozumím a původně patřily synovi vychovatelky mé babičky a maminky. Ten odešel válčit někam do Asie a už se nevrátil a tak to zdědila má rodina a tím pádem i já." Prohodila Leontýna.

,,Wau tohle se moc často nevidí. Někteří by za to vraždily Týno. A vše je původní a dokonce i náhradní díly tu jsou." Zářil Dean jako žárovka. Tohle vidět jeho otec tak by tu střihl taneček. Byl do těchto aut nadšenec. Dean znal značku Austin od počátku do konce, protože otec to měl jako hobby. Dean byl jako v živoucí vzpomínce na jeho otce.

,,Dokážeš to rozjezdit?"Ptala se ho Leontýna.

,,To jako opravit? To to chceš prodat?" Ptal se Dean smuten.

,,Ne, ne, ale zajímalo jak se v tom jede. Babička když jsem byla malá, říkala, že je to zábava." Našpulila rty Leontýna.

,,Tys nikdy nejela autem?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Ne krom Záchranného autobusu nikdy. Otec to pokládal za nehodné dívky domu Parkisonů." Řekla Leontýna tiše.

Dean si myslel o předpotopním parníku jménem Parkinson, ale mlčel. Místo toho si velice zaujatě prohlížel ty dva skvosty před ním. Och kéž by to viděl otec, ten by omdlel, jenom si na to šáhl.

,,Tak dokážeš je rozject?"Ptala se ho znovu Leontýna.

,,Jistě jsou ve výborném stavu, jenom pár uprav a mělo by to jezdit. Ten menší je Austin Mertropolián a ten druhý je A35, zcela jistě. Fakt za tohle by někteří, ti zlíbali klidně i pozadí Týno." Řekl Dean.

,,Tak to zas ne, ale kdybys něco potřeboval, tak se na mě můžeš obrátit. Něco mám našetřeno." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jak můžeš z těch tvých 64 liber na den mít našetřeno, proboha." Ptal se Dean překvapeně.

,,Odkládám si vždy něco stranou a mám finanční rozvahu víš. Co kdyby mě vyhodila? Co bych pak dělala? Člověk musí mít rezervu a zadní vrátka, ne Thomasi. Já nechci skončit na dně." Dala ruce v bok a pak dodala.

,,Co ty například budeš dělat ty v zimě, zahradní období ti skončí a nevím, jak sis to s tím školníkem domluvil, ale smlouvou o stálou práci nemáš, co. Jak nebelvírské, ti také nemyslí dopředu."

Dean sklopil hlavu. V tom měla Leontýna pravdu, ale on by to na hlas neřekl.

,,Já však myslím do předu na rozdíl od tebe a vím jak s tebou naložit, proto chci, aby sis udělal řidičák. Místní kravín potřebuje mlékaře, který by rozvážel po ostrovech mléko lidem. Měla jsem na mysli, že by se ti takový job mohl zamlouvat." Řekla Leontýna dodala.

,,A v létě by si v těch slavných autech vozit případné zájemce z řad turistů, když říkáš, že někteří byli tím nadšení, myslíš asi chlapy co?"Ptala se.

Dean si pomyslel. Leontýna vidí hned všude možnosti na vydělání prachů! Ta je jak bankovní vlk, mít tu dvojčata Weasleyova, tak by už se dávno topili v penězích.

,,Ehm v tom myslím je skvělí nápad Týno." Řekl a připadal si jako blb, že tu vše vymýšlí ona.

,,Myslím, že by si měl pospíšit do práce Deane, je 7 čtyřicet a dík." Řekla Leontýna.

Dean se podíval na svoje hodinky a zaklel a vyletěl z kůlny jako blesk. Sakra proč mu nikdo neřekl, že Leontýna alias Pansy má úžasné nápady. Takto je věčně za blbečka vůči ní. Občas by uvítal i u ní nějakou blbost, ale nějak tomu nikdo nebylo dopřáno.

* * *

Neville zrovna po hodině s prváky vlezl do svého a Draca kabinetu. Měl chuť z nějakého důvodu na hrušku a tak se pro ní stavil v kuchyni u skřítku a teď jí chroustal a koukal jak rovná nějaké staré proutí koštěte v rukách Draco. Sice nevěděl, co Minerva zamýšlela, když jim nedala samostatný kabinet, ale Nevillovi to nevadilo. V tom se rozářil krb a vylezla z něho k překvapení jeho i Draca Pennelopé Cleanwaterová.

,,Přeji hezký den, nebo spíš už odpoledne." Řekla a Neville si všiml, že je tu v pracovním úboru.

,,Tobě také slečno, nebo jak je to s tebou a Weasleym?"Ptal se Draco a ani nezvedl od košťěte hlavu.

,,Takt sám viď pane Malfoyi, dneska." Řekla Penelopé a máchla hůlkou a přemístila pod sebe nejbližší židli.

,,Och promiňte, kde zůstalo mé chování, ale jak vidím, tak se obsloužit umíte sama. Výhodná věc s vámi slečno bystrozorko." Ušklíbl se Draco.

,,No jo ty už jiný Malfoyi holt nebudeš, ale dnes jsem tu úředně, tak se podle toho chovej, ano. Já při zatýkaní nejsem tak milí." Usmála se Penny.

,,Chápu, ale pro mě doufám nejdeš, ne?"Ptal se Draco a odložil koště.

,,Ne dnes jsem posel zpráv tedy pro Nevilla Longbotoma a tebe ano." Řekla a vyndala ze své uniformy dvě obálky.

,,Čeho se to týká?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Je to předvolání na proces s Denisem Samuelem Crevrym 30.září u Starostolce." Řekla Penelopé a nadechla se.

,,Oba by jste se měli objevit jako svědci a vlastně trochu oběti. Samozřejmě, ještě mám pozvání pro paní ředitelku, profesorku Pýtrovou a madam Pomfrejovou."

,,Na co Poppy?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Rodiče Annastázie Wilinsnové si vyžádaly její znalecký posudek jako léčitelky, aby jejich dcera nemusela svědčit. Není na tom psychicky dobře." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Je mi známo. Zatím jí vzali ze školy domů." Řekl Neville.

,,Takže vám jasné, co tam Poppy řekne, ale to děvče je Crevryho nejmenší problém, má na krku vraždu bystrozora a ničení školního majetku a napadnutí tebe a tady Draca Malfoye." Řekla Pennelopé.

,,Azkabán asi viď?"Ptal se Draco.

,,No jsou ve hře dvě varianty trestu po velké diskuzi Starostolce a ministra Kinsley, ale já nejsem oprávněna o tom mluvit. Záleží, jak se bude Crevry chovat během procesu. Jistá míra vinny a omluva by mu jisto jistě pomohla, ale ten hoch zatím nepromluvil skoro slovo od doby prvního a posledního výslechu. Ani nátlak co o něm řekne jeho maminka a otec, co by řekl jeho zesnulí bratr s ním nehnulo. Cawendisch je z něho nešťastný." Řekla Pennelopé.

,,Jo tak ať Cawendisch poděkuje Carrowovým, co učili zde minulý rok. Jejich takzvané tresty byli psichycký a fyzický nátlak a mučení a tím prošel každý z Bradavické armády dokonce i Denis. Tohle na nás bohužel neplatí Penny. Jsme jak skály v rozbouřeném moři. Ten nic nepoví, co nebude chtít sám." Zasmál se smutně Neville.

,,Vy z Bradavické armády jste extrém Neville Longbotome, jenom abys to věděl. Denis dohnal to špice." Řekla Pennelopé.

,,Bohužel." Řekl Draco, který věděl o tom to, ale bylo mu blbě jenom z účastí.

,,Jinak mám dobrou zprávu. Dostala jsem zprávu z Brazilského bystrozorského oddělaní. Oni posílají přestavte si harpie jako sovy. Gregoryho Goyla předevčírem chytli v na předměstí hlavního města, když pokoušel vykrást jednoho léčitele na jeho soukromé klinice." Řekla Pennelopé.

,,Proč by to Goyle dělal?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Zatím se neví kde, se ten pořízek nakazil malárii. Museli ho předat léčitelům, měl vysokou horečku. Možná to napoví, kde je Dafné Greengrásová, nebo kde byl předtím a co dělal, ale nejprve ho musí tam uzdravit, aby byl schopen výslechu." Řekla Pennelopé.

,,No to je celkem dobrá zpráva a konečně posun." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo a to můžeme děkovat nějakému nenasytnému komáru. No Gregory Goyle, už vždy byl pro tyto mrchy jako dort s polevou. No z toho všeho měl příliš sladkou krev, idiot." Řekl Draco a ušklíbl.

,,Při jeho stravovacích návycích není divu, sladké kam se člověk podíval, že z toho neměl cukrovku." Řekl Neville.

,,No těď si asi nechá zajít chuť na nějaký čas. Stále má na sobě obvinění z vraždy během bitvy Sturgise Tobolky a Zachariáše Smithe a z toho se nevyvleče a také se spekuluje, jestli mu se má přičíst ta smrt té paní co prodávala sladkosti v Bradavickém expresu. Tam si Cawendisch si objednal nový léčitelský posudek a pitvu a tím i exhumaci." Řekla Penelopé.

,,O tom ani nevím, ale Gregory Goyle se poslední rok v násilí vyžíval s Vincente Crabrem, očividně v tom našli zalíbení, ale já vím jenom Smithovi a Tobolkovi." Řekl Draco.

,,Penny a to Denise fakticky budou soudit jako dospělého? Je mu přece jenom patnáct v lednu šestnáct." Řekl Neville.

,,Použil na člověka Avadu a zabil, tam tohle neplatí. Nehledě, že jednal chladnokrevně a málem tebe a tady Draca Malfoye také připravil o život. Takže žádné ale. Bude první takový případ za 85 let. Poslední byl Morfin Gaunt, což…" Pennelopé přerušil Draco.

,,Strýček toho hada z matčiny pošahanné strany. Tak to se má Crevry s kým srovnávat. Fakt si nemohl vybrat lípe jak se zapsat do historie." Řekl Draco.

,,No naděláme, bohužel všechny převraceče byli zničeni, abychom mohli vrátit čas a Denisi pomoci." Vzdychl si Neville.

,,Nejsi Grangerová Neville Longbotome." Řekl Draco.

,,Pravda ta jediná tu věcičku správně uměla ovládat." Řekl Neville.

,,No já ještě musím zajít za paní ředitelkou a zmíněnými dámami, mějte se tu." Řekla Penelopé vyšla dveřmi z jejich kabinetu.

* * *

V Příčné 97 v Kouzelnických kejklích v prázdném bytě nad obchodem se u starého jídelního stolu se konala obchodní porada při dobrém kávě a vanilkových rohlíčcích, alá Conny Wintersérová. Šlo o budoucnost podniku Kouzelnické kejkle jejích majitel seděl v čele stolu.

A Georg měl velké plány.

Nic však nechtěl dělat bez toho, aby to nevěděli ostatní, kteří se na chodu obchodu podílejí.

Takže tu byl samozřejmě Lee, pak Angelina dále Verity a nemohl upřít účast ani Ronovi a Harrymu, kteří mu jeho firmě byli bridádníky čas od času.

George dobře věděl, že ke chodu obchodu dole pod ním je potřeba vždy dva lidé minimálně na den a také věděl,

že od 18.září nebude moct říct Harrymu a Ronovi, aby tu dělali, když voni jdou na ten bystrozorský výcvik. To nemohl po nich chtít. Takže už vysel od prvního září na dveřích leták s nabídkou práce nebo alespoň brigády. Jedinou podmínkou byl věk do 35 let, smysl pro humor a čistý trestní rejstřík.

Už se mu dostalo pár životopisů poštou a dnes tu společně si je pročítali, aby určily někoho z těch lidí na pohovor.

Další položka, byl nový rozpis služeb v obchodě, tak, aby se to více rozměnilo a mohli prodloužit otevírací dobu, vzhledem k tomu, jak byl obchod oblíben. Nehledě na to George svůj volný čas chtěl pořádně využít pro další aktivity a ty nebyli spojené jenom z Conny. Chtěl opravit tento starý byt a udělat do něho vnější vstup, aby ho mohl pronajmout a též na tom vydělat slušný obnos. O byty mezi kouzelníky po válce začal být nebývalí zájem a byli nedostatkovým zbožím. Smrtijedi také spálily a zničili co mohli a řada kouzelníků žila provizorně u příbuzných. George těm to chudákům chtěl trochu pomoci, tímto.

A tento byt byl svými dvěma ložnicemi dostačující dokonce pro malou rodinu, když na to přišlo. Další aktivita byla ta, že měl v jednání propojení jeho obchodu se skomírajícím obchodem Taškáře v Prasinkách a vytvoření první pobočky jeho a Freda obchodu.

On by jistě souhlasil. Což souhlasily zde všichni účastníci, to bylo jasné. Poslední položka byla to, že měl v zároveň v jednání koupi Příčné 98, což byl zavřený obchod se starožitným zbožím, jehož majitele odvlekli Smrtijedi a on byl usmrcen kvůli pravděpodobně nepovedenému obchodu s nimi. Teď tu nemovitost mělo v držení ministerstvo, ale k užitku jim jistě tam chystal vybudovat odnož jeho obchodu se speciálními produkty pro ty, jenž bylo víc jak 17 let. U mudlů se těmto obchodům říkalo sexshopy a název mluvil za vše. Však George to měl v plánu udělat hlavně pro čarodějky a kouzelníky, který si chtějí zpestřit tu danou činnost a nezapomenout, na ochranu. Tím by byl první kouzelník s takovým sortimentem a vytvořil by si tím pádem monopol.

Tohle rozhodně v Příčné doposud krom podivností, které byli k dostání v lektvarových a bylinkových obchodech nevábného a nehygienického vzhledu, ze kterého se chtělo zvracet, nebylo dostání jak jinak než u mudlů.

Však starší generace prostě s tím měla problém a tohle chtěl George ostranit ze světa. Vedl na to téma velice zajímavý rozhovor s Conny, která jelikož byla sestřičkou na klinice reprodukce a péče o děti dost věděla, co vše se může pokazit a bylinky jsou trochu v tomto tématu ošidné podobně jako různé mastičky a další kouzelnické pomůcky.

S tím také s úsměvem skoro všichni souhlasily, hlavně jejich část osobnosti řízená pudy, až na Verity.

George se domníval, že je to děvče ještě pannou, když se nad tímto tématem tak ošívá, ale nechtěl jí nutit. Stejně se chystal nabrat v dohledné době dalších 5 lidí, aby pokryl celkovou lidskou sílu pro otevírací dobu tří jeho obchodů a mohl rozšířit výrobu.

Taškář mu chtěl totiž chtěl předat celý obchod včetně jeho zaměstnanců a jít do renty, vypočítané z 25% zisku jeho bývalého obchodu, což podle George byla slušná nabídka.

Teď vytříbit po kouzelnické stránce mudlovské sexuální hračičky a najít slušného výrobce, který byl ochotný kouzelníkům poskytovat i takové výrobky jako kondomy a lubrikanty.

Kouzelnický svět může jít do í, alespoň podle George Weasleyho, protože jeho obchody šlapou jako švýcarské hodinky.

* * *

Draco Malfoy seděl ve svém sídle u velkého jídelního stolu a nebyl u něho sám. Ne dnes tu seděl Horacio Křiklan, Neville Longbotom a dvě dámy v podobě Minervy McGonagolový a Ponomy Pýtrové. Byla doba sobotního obědu a zrovna se podával pečený pstruh s višňovou omáčkou a samozřejmě, když tu byl Horacio, ananasový dezert. Ostatním strávníkům to naštěstí nějak nevadilo.

Byl to oběd s jednáním a Draco tu fungoval zároveň jako hostitel. Když to dokázal i jeho otec, tak proč ne on.

Malfoy Manor se však od odchodu jeho otec dost výrazně změnilo a to ne jenom rukou jeho matky, ale poslední dobou i jeho samotného. Bylo tu čerstvě vymalováno, zmizeli tapety a místo toho tu byla nanesená barva a nový štuk. Draco nikdy otcovu oblibu v tapetách nechápal a sám je do jisté míry nenáviděl. Tlusté závěsy zmizeli též a vystřídali je modernější posuvné, kouzli řízené žaluzie z Asie.

Také zmizeli ze schodiště různé vázy a jiné hovadiny, o které by se člověk nejednou když spěchal přerazil a pádem si zlomil vaz. Draco je považoval za zdraví škodlivé a to samé se stalo nepřipevněnými koberci. Potter měl v tomto pravdu, koberce na schodišti pokud nejsou přilepené jsou hazard ze zdravím. Nechal schodiště pořádně vydrhnout a nově nalakovat a voskovat, že zazářily v dávnou zašlé kráse a to samé udělal se zábradlím. Dále nechal přebrousit okna a nalakovat je a matka nechala vyměnit parapety a okapy, které už měli to nejlepší za sebou, jak se oba shodli. Ze staré kuchyně nechal zmizet všechno staré olovněné nádobí a koupil skřítkům nové.

Draco se dočetl o škodlivosti olova a byl zhrozen, že se tu už několik desetiletí všichni otravovali.

A on rozhodně se tetičce Smrti se chtěl pořádně dlouho vyhnout. Zahrada byla zatím území Astorie, ale Draco měl trošku jiné ještě plány. Ještě ho čekala oprava rozvodu vody a tepla po sídle.

Ty už měli také své mouchy o které se jeho otec vysazený na politiku nejevil zájem a nevšímal si jich. Takže to musel Draco dát do pořádku on, což jeho dobrou náladu dost okyselilo.

Otec byl tak zaujat svou politickou kariérou, že merlin žel kašlal na své sídlo a nechal ho chátrat.

Přitom jako pán Manor by se o něj prioritně starat, aby ho mohlo reprezentovat.

Houbelec však dělal, proto. Nehledě o pozemky co byli k tomuto sídlu v průběhu několika staletí připojena. Jaká hanba.

,,Tak čím si zasloužil tvé pozvání Draco." Ptal se ho Horacio Křiklan.

,,Milí Horacio byl bych rád, kdyby jste přispěl k rozjetí projektu, který zahrnuje Bradavickou školu a hlavně hodiny Lektvarů pod vaším vedením a hodiny Bylinkářství s vámi Ponomo a samozřejmě s tím, že bude s tím souhlasit tady paní ředitelka Minerva." Započal Draco.

,,Máte mé uši Draco, jen spusť." Pokynula Minerva.

,,Jsem zvědav, už jsem slyšel o tom zpestřením famrpálové lidi Bradavic od Ginny Weasleyové." Řekl Neville a krájel si dezert.

,,Toto sídlo disponuje rozlehlými pozemky kolem něho samotného. Jsou tu i zahrady a skleníky obsahující nepřeberné množství květin stromů, které se dají po kouzelnických způsobech použít vhodně v lektarech a bylinkářství. Moje nabídka je taková, že bych vám tohle dal zcela bez potřeby platby jako vlastní pro potřeby Bradavické školy. Bradavická škola by získala nezávislost na dodavatelích těchto školních potřeb a významně by ušetřila na školních financích a mohla by je použít někde jinde, kde bude potřeba." Vyslovil svojí nabídku Draco a napil se červeného vína.

Bylo vidět, že jednoznačně zaujal přísedící osoby a tak pokračoval.

,,Chci zde vybudovat a vytvořit pro Bradavickou školu učební a užitkovou zahradu a nabídnout tím i pracovní příležitost jejím správcům. Ono jistě se vyskytne přebytek darů země, který může škola i zpeněžit a vydělat tím ještě víc. Ty zahrady jsou fakticky obrovské a ani já neznám všechna její zákoutí. Také bych mohl správcům nabídnout skutečně přepychové ubytovaní v domě, kde žily vdovy rodu Malfoyů. Má matka se rozhodla tuto tradici potopit a vstoupit nově znovu do svazku manželského, takže by tento jak říkám zahradní dům zůstal opuštěn.A to nechci, protože opuštěné objekty neskonale rychle chátrají a já chci krásu tohoto sídla zachovat." Řekl Draco.

,,A?" Ptal se Neville, který za tím hádal nějaký háček.

Tohle byl stále podšívka příjmením Malfoy, i když jasně se vyhranil proti Voldemortu.

,,Jediné A jak říkáš Neville by bylo to, že správce a tím lidí, jenž by tu bydlet by jste vybírali vy čtyři.

Nechci tu nikoho kdo by nechápal důležitost těchto zahrad a mě by považoval za hrozbu nebo někoho z mé rodiny. Sice ten zmrd hadičubky je v jezeře, ale toto mi už nikdy nezmizí a je mi jasné, že nikdo Smrtijeda nebude považovat za anděla se svatozáří." Řekl Draco a odhrnul rukáv s vybledlým, ale stále vyditelným znamením Smrtijeda.

Neville se zašklebil. U něho sice bariery padli už díky Brumbálovým chybám a blbosti a nepovažoval Draca Malfoye za hrozbu, ale otázka byla, kolik kouzelníků a čarodějek ten názor sdílí. Na to Neville jednoznačnou odpověď neznal.

,,A kolik lidí ten dům o kterém mluvíš jako o ubytování mluvíš by byl schopen pojmout lidí?"Ptala se Ponoma Pýtrová. Jí ten nápad zaujal. Samostatnost na sázenkách, dospělých rostlinách a semenech od dodavatelů, jenž chtěli dost vysoké sumy, by pro školu velká věc, z jejího pohledu.

,,No já už tam dlouho nebyl Ponomo, ale po obědě, pokuď nikdo z vás není unaven, se tam můžeme vypravit. Je to blízko a taková zažívací procházka je velice prospěšná." Odpověděl Draco.

,,To beru kolego." Poplácal si břich Horacio Křiklan. I jeho ten nápad líbil.

Samostatnost školy na lektvaristických přísadách a případný ještě přebytek, který by se mohl prodat ve jejich prospěch, tak to byl musela být Minerva úplný blázen, aby to nepřijala.

Však poslední slovo bude mít ona. To bylo jisté.

,,A to za to nic nechceš Draco?"Ptala se Minerva.

,,Jenom chci jak řekl, aby jste vedli výběr správců a ty pozemky prospívali a škola měla z toho prospěch a mohla též se dál rozvíjet, protože se mi zdá, že toto její rozvoj zpomaluje, jelikož je to jistě velká položka v rozpočtu školy. Samozřejmě ještě abych tam měl přístup s bylo nefér, když mi to patří, abych se tam nemohl podívat jak to tam kvete a samozřejmě nesmím zapomenout, že správci by nespadali pode mě, ale pod vás Minervo jako zaměstnanci Bradavického odloučeného pracoviště tady těch zahrad. I s platem, já si to vzhledem, válečným a poválečných výdajům nemohu dovolit. Už tak je těžké to tu udržet na úrovni bez otcových velkých příjmů, jenž jsem ztratil." Řekl Draco.

,,Chápu. Očividně se v tomto odlišuješ od svého otce a dědečka Draco." Řekla Minerva.

,,Rod Malfoyů po otcově debaklu v politice si musí najít nové postavení a chci především udržiitelný status tohoto místa, které bylo dřív než-li jméno Malfoy v politické sféře kouzelnické Velké Británie Minervě. Otec a děd tento potenciál nikdy nepochopili a byli zaslepením statusem politické funkce. Já se tímto pyšnit nemůžu a můžu říci, že jsem rád. Já nejsem politicky zrovna zručný, ale vím o tomto sídle víc. Vyrostl jsem tu a chci, aby tu byli i další generace. Tím pádem chci, aby to tu jim nespadlo na hlavu a mohli pyšně prohlásit, že jsou pány Malfoy Manor, které je zároveň velkým partnerem Bradavické školy čar a magie. Chci být zárukou kvality a nového věku tohoto sídla a pomoci také Bradavicím, když Merlin žel můj otec měl určitý podíl na té škodě, která Bradavické škole byla způsobena tím hadím výkalem." Draco se znovu napil vína.

,,Musím uznat, že toto celé mě zaujalo Draco. Tohle rozhodně jsou slova muže tohoto sídla, která jsem nikdy od tvého otce a dědečka nezaslechla. Ano byli zaslepeni politikou a nevšimli si, co jim bylo dáno pod nohy. Celá ta myšlenka zahrad pro Bradavice, je chytlavá. V tobě je rozhodně více Blacka než Malfoye. Už se tom zmínil tady Horacio a já mohu jeho slova dnes potvrdit. Stále více připomínáš svého dědečka s maminčiny strany Cygnuse Blacka. Máš jeho ducha skvělého hospodáře. Myslím, že na to kývnu. Je čas udělat s Bradavic živoucí firmu a školu. Albus Brumbál nebyl politik, nebyl ani hospodář nebo ekonom a Bradavice jsou v tomto bodě troska někdejší krásy a mají co dohnat." Řekla Minerva a byla pozitivně překvapeně Dracem Malfoyem.

Spratek z Bradavic zmizel a před ní seděl mladý ambiciózní Zmijozel s nosem na dobrý obchod a ještě lepším rozhledem ohledně svého vlastnictví a schopností vytřískat z maličkosti vše, co může nabídnout. Tedy jednoznačně Black a tím nemyslela jeho pitomce strejčka, ale jeho prastrýce a dědečka. Ano tohle byl jednoznačně obchodní partner Bradavické školy.

,,Je to rozumné Draco od tebe, ale já bych se ráda přesto, než na to Minerva kývne, podívala do těch zahrad a toho domu, abych trochu měla nastíněno jejich potenciál." Usmála se Ponoma Pýtrová.

,,Žádný problém." Zakřenil se Draco.

,,Nevěděl jsem, že jsi ztratil tolik mění jak říkáš, Draco kolego?"Ptal se Horácio Křiklan.

,,Není se čemu divit Horácio. Můj otec sice zemřel sice spíše jako oběť hyenizmu toho hada, ale bohužel se sám na tom specificky podílel, aby tento šmejd rozvracel naší společnost. Takže to co bylo na něho napsáno, bylo po válce během nastalých procesů zkonfiskováno jako válečná reparace pro další oběti. Přiznávám, že můj otec až moc věřil ideologii Voldemorta, jako nějaký pes svému pánu a krutě na to doplatil. Měl si kus své mysli nechat ve vlastní režiji a ne hloupě věřit ve vše co ten had mu nakukal. Matka žije především se jejího věna co si přinesla z rodného domu Blacků a vdovské renty zatím a já z toho co na mne přepsal otec, když jsem dosáhl plnoletosti, což je jenom desetina, co vlastnil otec. Takže jsem i rád, že jsem získal funkci profesora na Bradavicích. Ne, nežiji si špatně jsou horší příklady osudů po válce, ale chci udržet stav tohoto sídla a jeho rozlehlých pozemku, tak mi nezbývá nic jiného, než to aby na tom podílela i Bradavická škola." Mínil Draco.

,,V jakých sumách se pohybujeme?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Že tě to vůbec zajímá Neville, jako držitele Merlinova řádu, bys měl být za vodou." Řekl Draco.

,,Houbelec Draco, že bych si žil a topil v penězích. Částku, jenž jsem obdržel společně s tou medailí od Kinsleyho, jsem už částečně využil pro mé a Verči potřeby. Být rodič miminka není zrovna dvakrát levná záležitost a také ta částka nebyla nikterak velká. Nehledě na to, nejsem Longobotom z dvěma L a krom toho, co mi nechali rodiče na účtě, jenž mám na své jméno už k mění co drží Augusta Longbottomová nemám přístup. Je to jako první světová válka mudlů nebo snad i kouzelníků, podle toho jak se zapojily do bojů. Všichni bez rozdílu schudly. Voldemort měl jenom pramalé vědomosti o otázce financí na válčení na delší časový úsek." Prohlásil Neville a dopil to víno, co tu Draco tak nabízel.

,,Ano ten krom krevní čistoty, kterou neměl, jak už víme ani on sám, neměl nic lepšího na práci než vraždit." Mínila Ponoma Pýtrová.

,,A Albus Brumbál a Ministertvo kouzel nedokázalo nic pořádného vůči němu učinit, natož ho zastavit. Byli nečinní věčně se hádající se činitelé, co popíjeli anglický čaj a cucali citronové bonbony." Dodal Draco.

,,Albus Brumbál spíš stále viděl v Voldemortu svého studenta a toho jako takového chtěl do nekonečna zkoušet a škádlit, aby viděl co se z toho vyvine. To však neměl dělat, měl si uvědomit, že Voldemort alias Tom Raddl se stal vrahem, který nezná skrupulí a má ancábl věrných, který jsou stejně zaměřený na vraždění. On byl však profesor a všude i v Letrengrech viděl malé nevinné děti. Zašel tím příliš daleko. Dost poslední léta už ho válcovala senilita." Řekl Neville.

,,A já měl to vše pod nosem a nic jsem neudělal, když to šlo." Řekl smutně Horacio Křiklan.

,,Jo důvěra Horacio v někoho je ošemetná věc." Dopil svojí skleničku i Draco.

* * *

Sirius Black si vesele vykračoval po Londýnském Královny Victorie nábřeží a popíjel z kelímku výbornou kávu, co si koupil v nedaleké kavárně. Vlastně už nebyl ani Sirius Black. Ten už byl podle všeho dávno mrtvý, ale Samuel Grinnit, no jeho druhé jméno bylo Maxwell, ale ty druhá jména jsou vždy všelijaká po těch otcích. Byl volný jako pták, mu bylo mu řečeno po té schůzce na ministertvu a návštěvě Belgie a Samuel si to náramně užíval. Došel si k holiči a následně do kina, navštívil po letech divadlo a jeho starou hospůdku, kde sice musel vydávat za úplného cizince, ale to mu nevadilo, protože všechna místa se ohromně změnila za ty léta. A Samuel se také začal ptát, proč tohle pro něj neudělal Albus Brumbál. Ten ho místo toho držel stranou v zajetí svého starého domu a nenechal ho nikam vyjít. Přitom podle Percyho to šlo zařídit už za Popletala. Pche určitě to udělal schválně, jakožto, že měl svoje velkolepé plány kam on Tichošlápek Poberta nezapadal. A to Samuela dost mrzelo, že se něho vybodli všichni. Byla to pro něho zrada. Však kdo ho nikdo nezradil, byl Remus a Kinsley, což velice Samuela potěšilo a také Harry. Musel uznat, že jeho nová identita a hlavně nová hůlka se mu moc líbili. Ta stará spolupracovala jenom na šedesát procent, protože byla po dědovy Arcturusovi. Ne tahle si ho vybrala a byla pro Samuela velice exotická, musel uznat. Byla z kanadského javoru a měla v sobě jádro z ptáka bouřňák, což jak se Sirius je jedno z kolejních zvířat severoamerické magické školy Koločar. Sirius po večerech četl jak o životě Samuela, kterého opustilo štěstí, když zmizel v jenom přemisťovacím kabinetě během zkoušek pro přesun do teplých krajin jihovýchodní asie. Smolař, pomyslel si nový Samuel alias Sirius.

Také zalitoval, že nikdy na tolik neměl toulavé boty a nepodíval se za hranice Evropy. USA mu zněla velice zajímavě a také Peru musel přiznat. Nakonec s podporou Percyho si naplánoval důkladně celý pobyt v této zemi. Vyrazí 21.září letadlem do Bogoty a následně přesedal na letadlo do Cuzca, kde se nejprve ubytuje v hotelu a následně bude mít schůzku s nějakým dobrým přítelem Kinsleyho. První věc, kterou podnikne v tomto státě, bude malá lečebná kura jeho samotného. Kinsley mu zaplatil to, že mu ostraní veškerá tetování z Azkabánu a z jeho poněkud punkového mládí, kdy si nechal vytetovat docela na těle dost věcí. Dneska už to tak dobře nevypadalo a Samuel alias Sirius docela uvítal, že se toho zbaví. Po této kůře očisty, ho čeká 10.října zápis do té léčitelské školy na ten základní léčitelský kurz a od 20.října začíná, jako starej student. Bude muset absolvovat tři semináře o celkovém hodinové kapacitě jednoho kurzu 120 hodin a jeden praktický kurz v nějaké klinice jako výpomoc také o 120 hodinách. Tedy dohromady 480 hodin a pak ho čekali nejprve praktické, následně písemné a ústní zkoušky. Takže patnáct týdnů se bude šprtat a učit možná víc než to dělal v Bradavicích. Samozřejmě s přestávkou na Vánoční svátky. V únoru by pak měl skládat zkoušky a v březnu se vrátit a začít jako pomocný léčitelský asistent u . Takže krom Vánoc Harryho moc neuvidí, ale holt také někde musí začít budovat svůj nový život a když Kinsley a jeho kámoš potřebují pomoc, tak proč by nepomohl. Dost mu těď dluží.

Samuel byl však vlastně zvědavý na Peru. Nikdy tak daleko a tak si koupil dost literatury o tom to státě, aby nebyl za blbce. Též měl obavy jestli v 38 letech bude ještě schopný studovat, aniž by se mu to nevykouřilo z hlavy. On takový učenec jako Remus, totiž musel sám sobě přiznat nebyl. Aby Kinsleyho, který to platí s fonfu Fénixova řádu platí, nezklamal, to by nechtěl. Ale hůlku do hnoje ohledně toho nebude. Je přece Nebelvír nebo ne.

* * *

Hermiona psala dopis Leemu ohledně posledních instrukcí jejích 18 ctých narozenin, které se kvapem blížili. Ona je prostě co se týče organizace mít dokonalé. Velice pečlivě vybrala hosty malé hostiny na souši a ostatní hosty na oslavu na moři na jejich jachtě. Dále vybrala hudbu co se tam bude hrát z přehrávače a jídlo též. Nehledě na alkohol, který tam bude přítomen. Jachta byla po technické stránce zkontrolována a připravena k vyplutí i s povolením plavby a přístaviště na ostrově Jersey a Scilli, které chtěla Hermiona navštívit. V pátek se mělo vyplout a v neděli zase připlout a vrátit se do Bradavic. Paní ředitelka díky bohu to povolila jak jí, tak pro Astorii s Ginny a tu hostinu na souši bude přítomna i Millicent, Anthony, Parvati a Abigeil. Samozřejmě to platí i pro profesory ze sboru a paní ředitelku. Lee vyzvedne na letišti její rodiče, který budou také účastni, ačkoliv se pak zase navrátí do Austrálie. Proto budou třeba i přenášedla i auto George a Arthura Weasleyho, aby se všichni účastníci dopravili do Torbey, kde ta suchá hostina bude konat. Nehledě, na to, že zároveň se tam budou konat křtiny Verči a dokonce i Leona, jak se Hermiona dověděla. Leonovi křtiny se dohodli na pohřbu jeho maminky a díky akurátnímu Percymu a dost naštvanému Harrymu se podařilo dát poručnictví Leona na jeho prarodiče o den později a Charles ten nevycválaný osel o svého syna přišel tak rychle jako k němu přišel. Nakonec kmotříček Leona bude další významný hráč famrpálu a ke dnešku střelec národního týmu Anglie Roger Daveis. Takže i on bude na Hermioně oslava, kterou bude zároveň oslavou Verunky a Leona. Hermioně to rozhodně nevadilo.

A to celé vlastně řídil a organizoval její Lee. Bez něho by její narozky mnohem chudší a mnohem nezábavné. To on byl kapitán jejich lodi a měl celou plavbu na starosti. A tady na Bradavicích jí docela dost chyběl. Jeho smích a úsměv nehledě škádlení a milování a proč kurňa musí být první výlet do Prasinek až 10.října. Hermioně se prostě stýskalo a dopisy, prostě lidskou nepřítomnost nedokázali nahradit ani ve snu. Proto se na pátek tak těšila, ne proto, že by byla o rok znovu starší.

 **Zveřejněno 6.7.2019 -elenor**


	15. Kapitola 15 - Nezapomenout

**Kapitola 15 – Nezapomneout**

Susan Bonesová popíjela v klidu u jejího pracovního stolu svojí kávu s mlékem a lžičkou cukru jak to měla a přemýšlela nad rozepsaným dopisem Hannach Ambottové. Od doby co byla dobojována tato válka poslední velkou bitvou o Bradavice, které se sama podílela, začal pro Susan začátek obnovy kouzelnického světa Velké Británie. A ona byla toho přímou činitelkou.

Týden po bitvě jí Kinsley Pastorek, nově zvolený ministr nabídl pozici vyšetřovatelky zločinů Smrtijedů, jenž přežili bitvu o Bradavice. Ty menší ryby a jednu velkou. Shromáždila dokumenty, výpovědi a důkazy pro žalobce a byla podepsána pod nejedním rozsudkem uvěznění do Azkabánu, Mozkomořího polibku tedy smrti. Nebyla bezcitná, ale to nutné, aby nebylo následníků toho kreténa a toto celé se nijak neopakovalo. Musela se celá ta rána vyčistit, i když to to znamenalo hluboký řez. A ona byla po své tetě Amelie z hrubého těsta a nic jí neodstrašilo, nehledě na to, že byla jedna z žen co byli od počátku s Brumbálovské později Bradavické armádě, takže věděla co je to nebezpečí za pravdu a svobodu.

Však to nebylo vše, co Susan chtěla vykonat pro kouzelnickou společnost. Chtěla ukázat těm, co nebojovali a ti byli zalezlí jako myši nebo budoucím generacím, jaké to bylo bojovat za to, aby oni mohli v klidu žít. Že to nebylo ani trochu jednoduchý a stálo to hodně životu lidí, kteří byli někteří starší ale také hodně mladí. Chtěla jim převyprávět příběh těchto lidí. Příběh Fénixova řádu a Bradavické armády a dokonce i těch bystrozorů a jiných kouzelníků, jenž bojovali v bitvě o Bradavice.

Začala tedy obesílat lidi a navštěvovat přátele a psát jejich příběhy. Některé už nemohla navštívit, ale stále bylo dost lidí, co je znali, jako třeba ona znala Zachariáše a Pamdu.

Takto se také dovídala, co se s jejich armádou převážně studentů stalo i po bitvě. Dobře věděla kam vedli cesty zakladatelů v podobě Harryho Pottera, Hermiony Grangerové a Rona Weasleyho a též velitele v době bitvy v podobě Nevilla Longbottoma. Susan byla až překvapená, jaký Neville po bitvě získal vliv ve společnosti. Byl na stejné úrovni jako Harry, co se týče slávy. Pro Merlina, tykal si jak paní ředitelkou tak ministrem a dostal dokonce Malfoye do pozice profesora létání, což bez jeho nápadu a přímluvy nebylo pramálo možné. Uvědomoval si vůbec Neville jaký má vliv a může doslova hory přenášt mezi ministerstvem a Bradavicemi, což byla pozice kdysi Brumbálova? Susan si nebyla jista.

Rozhodně byl teď pevně jako vazník usazen v Bradavickém učitelském sboru, ačkoliv byl jenom asistent.

Harry a Ron co nevidět začnou bystrozorký výcvik, aniž by měli OVCE, a Susan nechala slyšet vedení bystrozorského oddělení, že by rádi ty dva viděli do třiceti jako vedoucí bystrozory popřípadě jako vedení tohoto oddělení. Byli v očích oddělení jako prima a sekunda v duelu současného světa a jenom málo kdo by se jim vyrovnal.

Hermiona Grangerová byla pro Susan trochu záhada. Susan však věděla, že Hermiona tíhne ke studiu kouzel a léčitelství a právu a jedno z toho rozhodně bude dělat i v budoucnu. Možná bude v budoucnu ředitelka , či soudkyně Starostolce či vedoucí odboru záhad, kdo ví. Však má našlápnuto k slibné budoucnosti a už teď je nejznámější mudlorozená čarodějka Velké Británie í. Dobrá otázka bude co bude v í.

Dále dobře byla informována o Georgi Weasleym, žijícím Weasleyovském dvojčeti. Ten jasně se stal podnikatelem jak hippogriffí stehno. Mít ve dvaceti prosperující podnik, tři zaměstnance a plánovat další podnikatelské akce, tak to je v kouzelnickém světě věc věru nevídaná. Susan mu náhodou další úspěch přála.

Pak dobře věděla o Ginny Weasleyové, která byla jasně sportovně vyhraněná a plánovala asi trochu růžově svojí kariéru jako hráčka závodního famrpálu, což Susan věřila, že v tom Ginny uspěje. Na koštěti byla po Harrym Potterovi a Dracu Malfoyovi jejich času nejlepší. Byla jako neřízené nespoutané tornádo a měla též ve svém věku patent na famrpálový trik, který se začal používat ve sportu a byl uznán mezinárodní famrpálovou federací.

Další člověk o kterém dobře věděla byl Lee Jordán. Ten byl napůl zaměstnán u George Weasleyho a napůl řídil svou vlastní rádiovou stanici, kam Susan také občas přispívala. To rádio vzniklo jako tajná stanice za doby temna a režimu, který se na ministerstvu podřizoval Voldemortu a bylo ryze nelegální činností, kterou Lee rozhodně riskoval hodně. Však také o hodně přišel, když mu Smrtijedi zabili jeho rodinu v předvečer Valentýnu, který od té doby nenáviděl. Říkal o něm, že je to komerční svátek, ale jeho zlost na ten den měla jiné důvody a to osobní. Však, ale tímto také hodně lidem pomohl a zachránil, když předával životu důležité informace v době lží a zkreslení v na ostatních vlnách kouzelnického radia. Susan dobře věděla, že se inspiroval rádiem BBC z doby druhé světové války a nikdy jeho stanici nepřepnula. Lee alias Řeka nikdy nepřestala proudit pravdivě.

Dále věděla i o dalších členech, však bylo jí záhadou, kam se poděla Lenka Láskorádová, Dean Thomas a Alice Spinettová, o niž ani po pohřbu Cho Chnagové nezavadila botou. Kam ti zmizeli nebo kam se poděli?

Susan je však měla za cíl najít poprosit o pár slov pro její knížku, kterou chytala vydat. Žádný šmír papír jako Rita Holoubková nebo Zlatohlav Lockhart, ale surovou pravdu, která se děla a stále děje. Pro ty, kterým se tyto informace nedostali. Susan totiž nechtěla, aby se zapomnělo a zametlo pod koberec, co se stalo a bylo to navždy napsáno slovy lidí, kteří bojovali pro tyto slova.

* * *

Percy nezapomněl, fakticky ne. Stále mu vrtalo hlavou, co to bylo za prostoru, kde nalezl Siriuse Blacka, dnes vlastně už Samuela Grinnita a vysvobodil ho vocať. Ve svém volném čase se hrabal s panem ministrem Kinsleym Pastorkem v ministerském archívu jako hraboš polní a hledal o tom místě veškeré informace, které mohl sehnat. Což vůbec nebylo jednoduché. Zároveň to musel dělat tajně, jelikož ačkoliv Pastorek nebyl paranoidní, tak nedůvěřoval všem na ministerstvu a v této záležitosti už vůbec. Vždyť až do Percyho v pádu o tom místě ani nevěděl. Natož, aby věděl, kdo to místo vede. Což ho žralo a Percyho též.

Byli rozhodnuti tu záhadu vyřešit a konečně dát tomu útrum. Z toho co se zatím dozvěděli, což byli jenom drobečky, tak všichni co byli v té knize uvedeni doopravdy žili a ty zločiny spáchali a byli ve své době Starostolcem vážně odsouzení k danému trestu. Však co se dělo s nimi pak, tak o tom nebyla ani mrtě zmínky v celém archívu. A to Percyho štvalo ještě víc. S tím se muselo něco udělat. Jen tak nechat se to nesmělo.

* * *

Pansy alias Leontýna se koukala do trouby, jestli už je hotová ta buchta co tam před půl hodinou strčila. No ještě pár minut si řekla, když ji škvírou viděla. Měl to být moučník na víkend. Sama pro sebe by nepekla, ale když tu byl Dean, tak měla potřebu se o něj starat. Cítila, že mu něco chybí, ale nevěděla pořádně co. Jako by žil jako skořápka pro práci nějaké to jídlo a jinak nic. Pansy také nešel do hlavy vyrytý nápis na jeho Merlinovu řádu, který jí Dean sebral z rukou a už ho neviděla, od té doby. Brownovou znala jenom okrajově jako takovou primadonu Nebelvíru, která ráda ukazovala na obdiv svojí krásu a byla ryze holčičí stvoření celou dobu, ale že by si během toho válečného roku všimla, že je v jiném stavu, tak to fakticky ne. Proto si to celé nemohla vysvětlit, stejně jako Deanovu nechuť k jídlu. Jedl jako vrabec a ne jako dospělý chlap. Přece se nebojí, že ho otráví. Pansy nebyla vražedkyně a travička, možná intrikánka, ale nechtěla Deana zabít to ne. Tak prosím, proč je tak zdrženlivý při jídle?!

Tak buchtu může konečně vyndat, usoudila a vyndala jí z trouby.

Sama moc vařit a péct neuměla a většinu z toho co dělala, dělala poprvé, ale snažila se, aby to bylo k jídlu a dostatečně chutné, aby se to nevyhodilo. Přesto vždy na Deanovi talíři k jejímu vzteku něco zbylo, nebo vůbec nepřišel ke stolu. A tak vymyslela plán jak to vše z něho dostat. Stále byla formálně členkou Zmijozelské koleje a ti uměli zacházet se slovy.

Nechala kouzlem vychladit buchtu na to jí stačila bezhůlková magie a následně jí nakrájela na čtvercové kousky a dala jí pár na tác a společně s termoskou s čajem zamířila do kůlny. Tam rozhodně Dean byl už pár hodin. Začal pracovat na těch jak jim říkal veteránech. Došla tam a zprvu ho neviděla. Myslela si, že někam si něco odskočil nebo tak nějak, ale pak uviděla jeho část konkrétně nohy pod tím mudlovským vozem.

,,Halo Deane, co tam u Merlina dole děláš?"Ptala se a postavila termosku a tác na starý stůl poblíž.

Vůz se trochu nadzvedl a ozvalo se zlostné ,,Auvajs!"

Pak na něčem co připomínalo prkno s kolečky, vyjel z poza vozu Dean zašpiněný od něčeho černého a hnědého v montérkách a vytahaném tričku.

,,Co chceš Leontýno, nevidíš, že mám práci?" Ptal se zlostně.

,,Jenom se ti přinesla kus čerstvého dezertu a čaj. Klidně si dej pauzu." Řekla a chtěla mu podat tác buchtou.

,,Ne, nemám hlad." Řekl Dean.

,,Přece musíš mít hlad. Od snídaně jsi nic nesnědl a zase si nepřišel do domu ani na oběd. Salazara přece něco jíst nebo tak špatně vařím?!" Řekla rozčíleně Pansy už nad tím.

,,Ne, ale prostě nemám hlad, nech mě být a klidně si tu buchtu sněz sama." Řekl otráveně Dean.

Pansy toho měla tak okorát po krk. Vzala kus buchty a vecpala mu jí do pusy. Ten se zvedl tak rychle jako upír z rakve a začal krchlat a podivně žvýkat než to spolkl.

,,Chceš mě zabít Parkinsnová!" Křikl na ní.

,,Ne, ale chci, abys pravidelně jedl! Máš za den nějaký výdaj energie a na to potřebuješ jíst a já nejsem žádný mudlovský koncentrák Thomasi, takže tu budeš jíst." Dala naštvaně v ruce bok Pansy.

,,Ale sakra mě nic není a nesnaž se ke mně chovat jako nějaká matka. Já prostě jenom nemám hlad. Basta." Zavrčel zlostně Dean.

,,Tak to není s tebou něco v pořádku." Řekla Pansy.

,,A co, že jsem mudlovský šmejd?"Zařval na ní.

Pansy mu dala facku, až měla černou z toho ruku.

,,Já myslela, že ty a Grangerka jste na to pyšní, když jste vyhráli! Proč tedy jsi ses tu objevil jak největší bezdomovec, skoro na pokraji smrti z nedostatku vody zarostlý jak Brumbál, místo aby si někde oslavoval?!" V metla mu do tváře.

,,Protože není slavit co!" Křikl na ní a zajel znovu pod mudlovský vůz.

Pansy s touto odpovědí nebyla spokojená a tak vlezla sama pod ten vůz. Draco kdysi o ní řekl, že je nejotravnější holka co zná a tak chtěla svého prvenství dostát. Sice se uhodila hlavou do nějaké trubky, ale to jí bylo jedno. Stálo to za to, protože dostala Deanovu pozornost.

,,Sakra zmizni vocať Parkinsnová a dej mi pokoj!" Křikl na ní Dean znova.

,,Leontýna Montec Deane Thomasi. Já už Pansy Parkisnová zde nejsem a nebudu. A já si na tvojí odpověď ráda počkám." Řekla a přivlastnila si do ruky věc, kterou Dean nazýval pájka. Bylo vidět, že zuří a tak se zeptala znova.

,,Co tím myslíš, že nemáš co slavit? Přece musíš mít rodinu a přátele, kteří určitě slaví?" Ptala se Pansy.

,,Víš jsi dost bezcitná, když se na to ptáš Montecová! Já rodinu už nemám." Řekl mručivě a otočil se na ní.

,,Ale …" Dál se Pansy nedostala.

,,Nemůžeš ani tušit co se stalo, ty bezcitná zmije. Moje matka, otec, můj mladší bratr, babička a dokonce i náš pes byli všichni zavražděni Smrtijedy a já je mohl jenom nechat pohřbít a nechat zbourat můj rodný dům. Jaký by ti to bylo vidět tvůj rodný dům v plamenech zložáru a slyšet tvojí rodinu jak křičí v smrtící pasti bolesti a nad komínem vidět znamení zla. Byli jenom mudlové a nemohli se chránit a já jsem přišel pozdě. Pozdě! Ale ty jsi tak bezcitná, že jsi nepohřbila ani tu vlastní a nechala jí rozprášit v Temži na popel." Vykřičel do jejího obličeje a vysoukal se z poza auta a někam bylo slyšet utekl.

Pansy tam zůstala sama. Hleděla do trubek toho mudlovského vozu a připadala si hůř, než když svými vlastníma rukama pohřbívala na zahradě skřítku Ann. Nevěděla doposud jak její rodina dopadla a bála se konečné pravdy. Sice věděla, že jako jediná z rodiny přežila, ale nevěděla, že je nikdo nepohřbil natož, aby někdo pro ní uschoval pro ni jejich popel.

Ještě více jí zarážel fakt, jak dopadla rodina Deana Thomase. Nevěděla to. Potlačila slzy a vysoukala se z poza vozu ven a nechala buchtu buchtou a termosku termoskou a šla Deana hledat. Měla neodbytnou potřebu se mu omluvit.

Našla ho až na skalnatém výběžku u moře jak tam sedí a ani se nehýbá. Přiblížila se o pár metru k němu víc, než něco řekla.

,,Deane, promiň, já to nevěděla, co se stalo tvé rodině." Řekla a sklonila hlavu, neměla tu odvahu mu hledět do obličeje.

,,Tak tobě je to líto?! Co prosím tě?"Ptal se Dean a rozesmál se smutným smíchem.

,,To, že jsem se ptala a byla tak bezohledná když jsem se ptala." Řekla Pansy celá nesvá.

,,Jsi ze Zmijozelu, co už jsem mohl jiného čekat. Vy jste všichni stejní, nikdy neberete ohledy na ostatní koleje a lidské city ostatních a tak jedině po nich šlapete." Řekl Dean a v jeho hlase byl podtón nenávisti.

,,Asi součást naší výchovy, už to nepopírám, ale já v tom nechci pokračovat zde. I mě to vzalo rodinu." Řekla Pansy.

,,V čem pokračovat zde, když není v čem." Řekl Dean.

Pansy se kousla do rtu. Tudle, že není v čem pokračovat Thomasi.

,,Mám sny Deane a ty by jsi je měl mít také. Tady stejně jako já můžeš začít znova, od počátku. Skoro bez kouzel jako obyčejní lidé. Já třeba mám sen, že v budoucnu si tu koupím krámek a udělám si z toho cukrárnu-kavárnu. Je to prach obyčejné přání, ale já si ho chci splnit bez toho, aby mi na to někdo přispíval. Prostě to dokázat sama od sebe. Ne jako namyšlená a snobská Pansy Parkinsnová, ale obyčejná holka Leontýna Montecová. Možná jsem ztratila z očí a z života rodinu, ale stále na ní myslím, když sním a vzpomínky na ně mi už navždycky zůstanou. Ty mi nikdo všechny nevezme. Možná máš také sen Deane. Nějaký nepatrný sen, který bys sis chtěl splnit. Možná ještě z doby, než si vstoupil do magického světa čar a kouzel." Řekla Pansy a musela se pořádně nadechnout, protože nebyla zvyklá tak dlouho mluvit bez přestávky.

,,No měl jsem sen být jednou fotbalistou Manschestre Unity, ale to je v prachu." Řekl Dean smutně.

,,To je ten sport s jedním míčem, do kterého se kope a dávají ho v televizi často?" Ptala se Pansy, protože něco takového viděla v televizi v práci.

,,Ano, ale jsem bohužel čaroděj a od jedenácti jsem neměl pořádnou možnost si zahrát." Řekl Dean.

,,Škoda, že veškeré kroužky jsme kvůli Bradavicím museli opustit." Řekla Pansy.

,,Kroužky! Tys chodila do nějakého kroužku?! Já myslel, že toto kouzelnické děti neznají!" Řekl překvapeně Dean a konečně se na ní otočil.

Pansy se zasmála a spustila.

,,To myslíš, že jsem žila jako nějaká Windsorská panička Deane Thomasi? Ne, ne, ne. Od čtyř jsem měla hodiny hudby a hry na piáno, v šesti jsem si vynutila, abych mohla chodit na balet a dva roky jsem dokonce chodila na výtvarný kroužek vytváření keramiky na hrnčířském kruhu k zlosti otce. Mám ohromně ráda keramické věci. Víc než-li sklo, to se hned rozbije."

Dean otevřel oči a hubu dokořán a byl tak jedině z osoby před sebou v šoku. Však Pansy pokračovala.

,,I když na kruhu byl lepší Draco než já, ten tam chodil také. Mě víc bavila následná lazůra a malování na keramiku. Byla to zábava. Musím dát Láskorádové za pravdu, že Bradavice jsou chudé na kroužky. Jenom ten famrpál, tchoříčkovský klub co vede Kratiknot a ten sbor, co má ty žáby a sám zpívá jako žáby v posledním tažení. To už jsou Krásnohulky s plaveckým týmem lepší." Zabručela Pansy nerudně.

,,To máš bohužel pravdu. Na to jsou Bradavice chudé, ale asi na to Brumbál neměl lidi." Pokrčil Dean rameny a v duchu si nemohl ani za mák představit Malfoye u hrnčířského kruhu, jak patlá keramiku z hlíny.

,,No co jsme ze školy venku a můžeme si dělat, co se nám zachce. Jsme volní v našich rozhodnutích. Jako ptáci co vyletěli z hnízda." Rozmáchla ruce Pansy.

,,Ale kam se zařadit, fotbalistou už fakticky už asi nebudu a školníkem nechci být, to bych si za chvíli připadal jako Filsch. Ten si jistě svoje místo také nevybral." Řekl s povzdechem Dean.

,,Možná ne hráč toho pro mne trochu záhadného fotbalu, ale jistě i zde tými co to hrají a ty potřebují vybavení na to. To potřebují i týmy famrpálu. A já náhodou vím, že na žádném z ostrovu není obchod s potřebami pro tento či jiný sport Deane. Tak proč si neotevřeš na to obchod. Mohl bys sis tím, částečně ten sen splnit." Řekla Pansy.

Dean zvedl hlavu a narovnal se jako metr. Kam proboha na to Pansy chodí! Na tyhle geniální nápady.

,,Skvělý nápad, ale kde na to vzít?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Hele přece jsem ti říkala, že jsou tu možnosti dost slušného výdělku, když si uděláš řidičák a pak jsou různé bankovní produkty, které by ti jistě pomohli to celé rozject. Jenom prostě musíš si jít za svým sen a nepustit. Já si také jdu za tím svým jak buldok. Rafnout a nepustit." Zavrčela jako pes Pansy.

,,Víš co ty jsi Leontýno alias Pansy?" Řekl Dean.

,,Co?" Ptala se Pansy dotčeně. Doufala, že jí neřekne zase zmije. To nesnášela.

,,Ty nejsi buldok, ale vlk nebo spíš vlčice Bank of England. Ve všem i v tom nemožném vidíš prachy." Řekl Dean.

,,Hej můj otec byl obchodník a do malička jsem věděla, že co vidím kolem sebe, má vše nějakou cenu." Tvářila se Pansy uraženě.

Dean se rozesmál a řekl.

,,Že to v Bradavicích nebylo vidět."

,,No dovol, já krotila Draca a ostatní kluky, aby věčně neničily hroty brků a nerozbíjeli své kalamáře nehledě, aby neměli rukávy od ingoustu, který nešel bradavickým skřítkům dobře vyprat. Doma mě babička učila šetrnosti, byla totiž dítě hospodářské krize, jestli víš, co to bylo Thomasi." Řekla Pansy.

,,Jo vím, tak madam šetrná, co tu ještě děláme. Můj žaludek dostal chuť na tu tvojí buchtu. Cítil totiž čokoládu na vaření." Řekl Dean.

,,No to cítil tvůj žaludek správně, ale doufala jsem, že ucítí také tu hromadu rozinek, které jsem zapracovala." Opáčila Pansy.

,,Tak možná na druhý pokus." Zvedl se Dean konečně ze země.

,,Rozhodně, hlavně, aby nevychladl čaj. Studený stojí za vyliž šos a j nechutný." Mínila Pansy.

,,No jak myslíš Leontýno, já proti studenému čaji nic nemám. Osvěží také." Pokrčil Dean rameny.

,,No jo všichni chlapy jsou stejní, magorák bez mléka a nebo rovnou studený. Fakt umíte si zkazit chuť." Řekla Pansy zlostně.

,,Ehm koho myslíš tím chlapy?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Tebe, otce nebo zákazníky mého podniku, Teodore Notta bůch ví kde je mu konec a nevděčného nebrita Draca Malfoy, co nechával čaj klidně dva dny stát, než ho vypil. Nechutné." Nakrčila odporem nos Pansy.

,,Aha, ty si znala Malfoye asi hodně co, že znáš jeho ehm zlozvyky jako kouzelnickou formulku?" Ptal se Dean.

,, Od plenek, dřív než jsem začala chodit, sakriš Thomasi. Moje mamka a Dracova byli spolužačky z Bradavic a kamarádily se asi tak, jako Pattilka s Brownovou." Řekla po cestě zpět ke kůlně Pansy.

,,Aha to vysvětluje mnohé." Řekl Dean a zbytek cesty mlčel.

Sedli si na přední sedadla auta, které zrovna Dean opravoval a dali si do nosu tou buchtou a zapíjeli to čajem společně, protože celé by to asi Dean ani nesnědl. Až do jednoho okamžiku.

,,Deane mohu se tě na něco zeptat? Ohledně té medaile Merlinova řádu co jsem u tebe našla?"Ptala se Pansy a držela v rukou termosku s čajem.

,,Ty také chceš vše vědět Leontýno." Řekl Dean a sklopil na víčkem od termosky co mu sloužilo jako hrnek hlavu.

Posléze ho odložil na prázdný tác od buchty daný mezi ně, který seděl na sedačce auta, poblíž převodovky.

,,Jestli o tom nechceš mluvit, teď nemusíš, ale mě ten nápis dost šokoval." Řekla Pansy.

,,Jo byl jsem od července 97 do konce války tedy do dubna 98 na útěku podobně jako Ron, Harry a Hermiona. Byl jsem mudlovský šmejd a od toho vydaného dekretu Piuse Břicháče a píči Umbrigrové, jsem byl něco jako zloděj magie ostatních kouzelníků jako všichni mudlorození kouzelníci, co neměli ani jednoho kouzelníka v rodině. To i Colin a Denis měli větší štěstí než já. Šli po mě zloději hůlek a Smrtijedi a i já přesto skrýval svojí rodinu, snažil se pomocí Fleur Delacour, Billa Weasleyho a rozvětvené rodiny Seamuse Finnigena dostat mudlorozené do bezpečí za hranice co to šlo. Byl jsem neustále na nohách jenom s minimem spánku a jídla, až jsem toho měl na Vánoce 97 plné kšandy a tajně jsem se dostal do blízkosti Bradavic. Asi to celé byla chyba. Tam jsem potkal Levanduli, která sháněla nějaké věci pro skrytou v útrobách armádu nějaké bylinky a oblečení a používala Chroptící chýši jako bod přemístění. Slovo dalo slovo a nakonec nezůstalo u slov a nezůstalo jenom u osamělé noci v Chroptící chýši. Možná by jí měli pojmenovat Šukací chýše, jistě jsme nebyli první, co jí takto použili. Pak jsem zase odešel konat mojí úlohu. Však ani ne týden po té mě chytili Smrtijedi a uvěznily mě do jejich vězení. Přitom zabily Tedda Tonske, který byl s mnou na útěku a dělal to co já. Tam jsem zjistil, že tem vězní i Olivandera, kterého nutily vyrábět pro ně hůlky a Lenku Láskorádovou, aby měli pod palcem jejího otce Xena, aby nebyl vydáván jeho časopis, který otevřeně podporoval celou dobu Harryho Pottera. Jak jistě víš, tak se stal nepřítel Voldemorta a jeho režimu číslo jedna." Dean si vzal zase čaj a napil se. Vyschlo mu v krku.

Tam jsem poznal co je to bolest. Každý druhý den jsem dostával po zádech Cruciátem a krom chleba a černého kafe jsem nedostával krom víkendů vůbec nic k jídlu jako Lenka a Olivander a další vězni. Připadal jsem si čím dál víc jako troska nebo žid v koncentráku. Pak chytli a uvěznily do toho vězení dokonce i Hermionu, Harryho a Rona. Ti však asi byli chytří a lepší duelanti než-li kdy já. Pomocí Dobbyho a své vlastní síly nás dostali do bezpečí a ještě zabily přitom podle všeho Smrtijeda Pettigrewa. Um myslím, že ho zabil Ron, podle všeho, ale nevím to jistě. Dobby na pokraji smrti svojí poslední magií nás přemístil do bezpečí domu Billa Weasleyho. Tam jsem po měsíci a něco dostal jsem skutečné jídlo konečně. Stále Fleuřinu bublaninu cítím na jazyku. Div jsem na tím jídlem neplakal. Pak nás však s Lenkou přesunuli do útočiště, kam se uchýlila rodina Weasleyů a to k jejich tetičce Muriel do té její villy. Ta byla děsná držgrešle a mne považovala za méně cenného a po týdnu i přes protesty Ginny a dvojčat a zbytku rodiny, mne vyhodila z domu. Přitom Lenka mohla zůstat, ale já asi byl pro ní jenom póvl a černý čmoud. A tak jsem šel do úkrytu, kde jsem ukrýval svojí rodinu a našel jsem jí mrtvou. Těsně poté, co jsem je vlastnoručně pohřbil na tajném místě, protože jsem se bál toho, že Smrtijedi mohli jak jsem slyšel přetvořit na nemrtvé, byl vyhlášen poplach na bitvu a já jsem zas přes Chroptící chýši dostal do Bradavic. To už byl ten 2. duben." Řekl Dean a znovu se napil.

Tam jsem znovu na okamžik v tom chaosu co nastal, viděl Levanduli. Pak ani to netrvalo okamžik mi jí před očima roztrhal Šedohřbrt a já jí nedal ani sbohem. Mohl jsem jí jenom zavřít oči a zase polknout slzy a jít dál bojovat až do samého konce." V tomto okamžiků se Dean zase odmlčel, ale Pansy ho nechala. Tohle byl materiál vhodný tak po dvou flaškách skotské.

,,Zase jsem nikoho neochránil krom sebe. Nic jsem nedokázal. Bylo mi řečeno, že Levandule byla v jiném stavu po jejím pohřbu a na mne to vše co se stalo, spadlo, jako zeď domu. Vše co jsem měl bylo jednoduše pryč. A nechtěl jsem zatěžovat mé kamarády, kteří by mě jistě považovali za slabocha. Seamus se musel vyrovnat se smrtí mámi, Ron přišel o bratra, Neville o rodiče a Harry o rodinného přítele v podobě Remuse Lupina. Nechtěl jsem je zatěžovat vlastním smutkem a tak jsem prostě odešel." Řekl Dean.

,,Jestli jsou pravými přáteli, tak by ti pomohli. Mám potuchy, že Grangerka by jistě neváhala pomoci. Měla vždy samaritánské sklony." Řekla Pansy.

,,Možná." Řekl nejistě Dean.

,,Jak možná?!" Ptala se překvapeně tímto tónem Pansy.

,,Ron, Harry a Hermiona byli tak semknuté trio, že si každý v jejich přítomnosti připadal jako páté kolo u vozu. Snad Ginny se dokázal mezi ně dostat, ale jenom proto, že Harry na ní mohl pak oči nechat. I já si jako to páté kolo připadal. Sice jsem si občas popovídal s Seamusem či Nevillem, ale velcí kamarádi jsme nikdy nebyli. Neville žvanil buď o bylinkách nebo babičce a Seamus byl Irsko tam Irsko sem a já si s nimi nerozuměl pořádně. A s ostaními jsem velkou možnost popovídat neměl. Já se cítil v Bradavicích sám." Řekl Dean smutně.

,,Jo takhle, chápu. Nejsi jediný kdo se občas takto cítil. I já poznala co je to být tou svojí kolejí ohraničená, jako v pasti. Mě nikdy holky ze Zmijozelu neměli moc rádi. Moc jsem se na jejich vkus družila kluky. Mě to však vyhovovalo. Od malička jsem byla jak ocásek za Dracem a v podstatě krom babičky a mamky jsem velkou základnu v ženské společnosti neměla. Žila jsem mezi kluky, a proto jsem byla tak svérázně holčičí, ačkoliv mi to nešlo nikdy a holkám v mé koleji jsem jistě byla pro smích. Považovali mě za mrchu a štětku, když jsem jako ocásek za Dracem a povídali s oblibou o mě klepy, jak jsem s ním kolikrát šukala o zdi Bradavic. Přitom já jsem stále čistá jak lilie a s Dracem jsem nic nikdy nic neměla, ani polibek nepočítám pusu na tvář jako malá. To jsem ho pusinkovala asi stále. Draco byl pro mne jako brácha pro mne a velký kamarád." Řekla na rovinu Pansy.

Dean zase se na ní překvapeně podíval. Ona je stále ještě panna? Merlinovo hovno zakletý, on ty klepy také sežral i s udicí. Nehledě, že to asi sežrali celé Bradavice.

,,Ehm kdo je z vás vlastně starší, ty nebo Malfoy?"Ptal se tiše Dean, protože to nevěděl.

,,Já on je až v červnu. Já jsem májové kotě jak mi říkala babička." Řekla Pansy.

,,Malfoy je až v červnu! Já myslel, že je starší než já a ne naopak. Teď si připadám na dvakrát ponížen, že si na mě dovoloval ten malý hajzlík, když byl mladší než já." Řekl uraženě Dean.

,,Kolikátého května si ty, já jsem patnáctého května roku 80." Řekl Dean s úsměvem.

,,Kyš já jsem prvního." Zazubila se Pansy.

,,Ach jo." Řekl Dean sklíčeně, proč musí vždy narazit na lidi, co jsou starší než on.

,,Víš co ty Deane, uděláme to tak. Sice tu žijeme, ale to neznamená, že by o nás nemohli vědět lidé, které máme rádi a zůstali na hlavním ostrově. Určitě nechceš, aby nás nakonec pokládali za mrtvé. Ne? Měli bychom jim napsat dopis nebo krátkou zprávu. Co říkáš?" Řekla Pansy.

,,No soví poštou to asi nepůjde, ale jistě to půjde i tou normální." Řekl zamyšleně Dean. V duchu říkal, že to možná měl udělat už dřív.

,,Tak dohodnuto. Já napíšu Dracovi, ten by své Malfoyvské sídlo nikdy neopustil a jeho adresu znám i po spátku. A ty Deane…" Pansy se zamračila a crnkla mu dočela.

,,Eniky,kliky bé, aber fabr domine napiš Finnigenovi ať rozepíše to svoje slavné Irsko a pohne svojí prdelí tam a sem. Slyšela jsem totiž, že v opilosti se odstrkuje prdelí po podlaze a tak jedině je všem pro smích." Řekla nakonec.

Nad tím Dean vybouchl smíchy.

,,Tak dohodnuto?" Ptala se Pansy.

,,Jo vlčice." Řekl Dean, když se uklidnil.

* * *

Harry seděl v křesle ve svém domě a hleděl na pergamen, kde byl podrobně popsán jeho rozvrh bystrozorského tréningu. Každý týden bude trochu jiný, jak to vypadá. Tento dlouhý skoro metr pergamen rozepisoval rozpis předmětů, fyzických hodin, cvičení a zkoušek až do příštího února. Následně ho ještě čekal druhý ročník a dva roky pod velením bystrozora seniora jako zelenáč. Tak jak mu kdysi vysvětlovala Tonsková, když se jí na to zeptal už v pátém ročníku. Šel mu jemný mráz strachu z toho po zádech. Zvládne to vůbec? Byl sice zvyklý se tak lehce se nevzdávat se, ale tohle mu připadalo skoro jako otročina a víc než celá Bradavická docházka. Vždyť skoro nebude mít žádný osobní čas krom víkendu. Na rozvrhu každý týden bylo čtyřicet pět hodin, takže od osmé ranní do páté odpolední bude na výcvikovém středisku a pak se bude muset ještě přesouvat zase domů. To bude Ron nenávidět, takto brzo stávat. Harry stejně nabil dojmu, že do toho půjde. Nebude ze sebe vola, který se na poslední chvíli odhlásí. Pořádně zabere a zatne zuby a půjde v šlepějích otce. Ne?

Z úvah nad rozvrhem ho vyrušilo ťukání na okenní tabulku a sova celá rozčepířená za ní.

Asi byla vzteklá, že musí čekat.

Harry jí otevřel okno a pustil dovnitř. To mu upustila dopis na jeho rozvrh a odletěla rychle pryč.

Harry se na tímto chovaní jenom ušklíbl. Sovy byli velice pyšný zvířata občas a rychle se dokázali urazit. Vzal do ruky dopis a uviděl na něm překvapeně písmo, které už hodně dlouho neviděl.

Merlinovi polobotky, proč mu píše paní Figgová?

Otevřel obálku a vypadla krom dopisu s písmem paní Figgové další obálka, kde bylo asi od psacího stoje napsáno pro Harryho. Začal však nejprve s rukopisem paní Figgové.

,,Drahý chlapče,

Už jsme se dlouho neviděli a vlastně bych ti neměla ani důvod proč psát, ale jisté události posledních dní mě donutili ti napsat. Je to pár dní co se strhla hádka u tvých příbuzných. Bylo to slyšet až na ulici a všichni se velice podivovali, co se u Dursleyů děje. Jak jsem se dozvěděla o den později, tak tvého bratrance vyhodili z nějaké vyšší školy ještě před nástupem do školy z nařčení, že znásilnil jistou dívku. Následně tvá teta se dostala do hádky s tvým strýcem a ten jí zbil, že museli Piersovi od naproti zavolat záchranku. Na tvého strýce si přišla policie a následně byl ještě obviněn z daňových úniků ve firmě, které má mít na svědomí. Tvůj bratranec krátce na to utekl ke svým přátelům do Gulidfordu. Dům zapečetila policie."

Harry zíral jako bluma na to psaní. Merlinovi kozy, co se to děje v Kvikálkově?! Četl raději dál.

,,Včera se tu však Dudley objevil u mých dveřích s prosebným výrazem a prosil mne, jestli by ti nenapsala. Potřebuje se prej s tebou promluvit a nemá už na tebe telefonní spojení. Svůj mobil prej prodal. Nevím sice co je mobil, ale po jeho prosbě a dárku v podobě kráječe vajíčka jsem mu vyhověla.Vím, že svého bratrance nikterak ve velké lásce nemáš, ale alespoň si přečti jeho dopis. Očividně má velkou potřebu se s tebou spojit. Tvá bývalá sousedka a členka Fénixova řádu Arabella Figgová."

Harry nevycházel z úžasu. Proč u Merlinovy nohy se s ním chce Dudley spojit a proč prodával svůj mobil u boha. Jo strýci ne strýci prostě přeskočilo úplně a teta ne teta to odnesla, ale proč mu Dudley píše?

Šel si udělat šálek kafe, než si ten dopis přečte. Ono to jistě také bude silné kafe, jak předpokládal. Usadil se v křesla a odložil kafe a začal číst Dudleyho jo Dudley napsal dvou stránkový dopis mu. Nebyl od Dudleyho zvyklý na takové elaboráty.

,,Ahoj bratranče,

dlouho jsme se neviděli. Určitě si říkáš proč ti u rohatého kozla píšu a proč už nemám tvé číslo a mobil. Jak si jsem se dostal do finanční tísně a tak mi nezbylo nic jiného než ho v bazaru prodat. Však o peníze tě nežádám, bratranče. Já píšu z jiného důvodu.Věc se má tak, že ti to musím vysvětlit celé od začátku, aby si ten dopis zlostí jak atomovka neroztrhal a nezahodil. To mi doporučil můj kamarád Poll. A ještě bych ti měl poděkovat, že jsi dostal pod zem toho černokouzelníka co sužoval tvůj svět. Ono by se toto vše beze toho nestalo, což je velké ironie. Teď k samotné věci Harry. Poté co nás z našeho úkrytu, který ten Fénixův řád nám dal, přesunuli zpět domu, jsem začal s kamarády chodit na různé akce jako večírky, párty diskotéky a podobně. Prostě jsem pařil, jakmile se mi naskytla příležitost. Užíval jsem si života, ale rodiče o tom nevědí, protože jsem po nocích lezl z baráku po hromosvodu a vracel jsem se po ránu dveřmi v kuchyni hezky tiše, aby mě neslyšela matka, která měla lehké spaní. A na jedné té takové zábavě, nebo spíš hardcorového pařbě v jednom motorkářského klubu v Reddingu, kam mě zval Malcom a Piers, jsem potkal asi nejhezčí holku, co jsem kdy potkal. Samozřejmě jsem dal na špatné rady Pierse a Malcoma. Blbec se zeptal ještě větších blbců. A donutil jsem jí k sexu."

Harry se musel napít kafe. Už jenom ta představa jak se jeho cvalda bratrance leze po hromosvodu dolů za noci byla poněkud fantasmagorická.

,,Až ráno, když plakala do polštáře jsem uvědomil, že jsem udělal velkou chybu. Však jsem byl velký zbabělec a pitomec a utekl jsem z toho motelového pokoje jako zajíc před sekačkou. Ale nemohl jsem však jí vymazat z paměti. Možná u mě bratranče nevěříš na výčitky svědomí, ale i já tu vlastnost mám. A pak před týdnem a něco nám do domu přišla magická návštěva z tvého světa. Nějaká McGonagolová a nějaký Malfoy. Možná je budeš znát."

Harry otevřel kukadla dokořán a málem ten dopis upustil. Co u Merlinova hovna dělala profesorka McGonagolová a Malfoy v Kvikálkově u rány morový! Četl dychtivě dál.

,,No a ti nás vzali do těch Bradavic, té tvé školy, kam si chodil a to rovnou do ředitelny."

Harry kopl do sebe zbytek kafe. Proč byli Dursleyovi v Bradavicích!

,,A tam jsem tu holku uviděl znova. Ona je čarodějka Harry. Seděla vedle holky tam co se jmenovala Hermiona a řekla, že mne a tebe velice dobře zná."

O Harryho se pokoušeli mdloby. Dudley měl sex s čarodějkou a donutil jí k tomu! A Hermiona mu nic o tom incidentu neřekla. Copak ho má za takového nerváka, že předtím tají i takové věci. Jen počkej Hermiono!

A Dudley tebe si podám také. Co tě napadlo mít něco s čarodějkou. Přece magii nenávidíš podobně jako tví rodiče.

,,Teď doufám, že Harry sedíš, abys sebou nešvihl. Ona je totiž v tom, no jinak vyjádřeno je v jináči a má prcka v troubě. Prostě je těhotná a je to moje. Co si vzpomínám a to jsem byl dost pod parou z dvojitého absintu a piva přes míru, tak jsem si komdom vzal, ale asi protrhl nebo co já vím. Prostě to stalo."

Harry si připadal jako by ho ten nahoře jenom proklínal. Dudley zbouchl čarodějku!? Litoval, že svoje kafe už vypil a že si tam nedal něco ostřejšího. Tohle byl masakr. Četl i tak dál.

,,Moji rodiče samozřejmě začali vyvádět, protože o mých výletech nevěděli ani píď. Hlavně asi otec, což si asi dokážeš Harry představit. Já měl srdce někde v kalhotách a ani jsem neměl na to, abych něco řekl, jak jsem byl vyveden z míry. Pak můj otec vystartoval směrem jí a já jsem jenom vypustil málem duši, jak jsem se bál, aby jí neublížil a nezabil, ale ten Malfoy byl rychlejší než já. Dal mému otci levým hákem do huby jak to dělají normálně boxeři a srazil ho k zemi na nějaký koberec nebo co to bylo. No jeho postavu ten chlapík co je asi jenom o málo starší než já, má sílu."

Harry si sundal brýle a pořádně si je utřel do trička a znovu si tu část přečetl. Morgano, co dohnalo Malfoy jednu vpálit do huby jeho strýci ne strýci. Kdyby tak Dudley věděl, že ve skutečnosti je Draco Malfoy mladší než on. No jo ta bradka co si tak pěstuje jako anglický trávníček, dělá poněkud Malfoy o kus staršího na první pohled. I tak by to chtěl vidět. Strýc asi moc si hrál s ohněm a Malfoyi rupli pojistky, jinak zcela kouzelnického chování. I když si vzpomněl, že jeho otec se dokázal prát také. Na jeho a pana Weasleyoho pranici jen tak nezapomene. Až Hagrid je musel rozdělit. To že použil levačku bylo pro Malfoye přímo typické, byl totiž levák. Používal levačku na hůlku a i na psaní tak proč ne u něho levý hák.

Harry četl dál.

,,Pak ten Draco nám chtěl vymazat na toto paměť. U matky a otce to asi fungovalo, jak mělo, ale na mne to nějak nefungovalo a já si to celé pamatuji. Otec a matka mě pak měli za cvoka, a mysleli, že jsem měl hodně podivnou noční můru. Však pak se začali hádat, když přišel ten výnos ohledně otcova podvodu. Tentokrát rupli nervy otci už docela a zmlátil mamku. To mu jen tak neodpustím. Neměl na ní šahat. Mamka je v teď v Gulifordské nemocnici a má naražená žebra a zlomený nos a má pořádný otřes mozku. Já u té hádky bohužel nebyl, jinak bych otce zmaloval jako kraslici, to mi můžeš Harry věřit."

Harry nevěřil svým očím. Jak může být Dudley imunní proti paměť upravující kouzlům! Nebo to Malfoy dokonale posral. Harry tipoval druhou možnost. Draco Malfoy měl tu vlastnost někdy věci tak zkazit, že z toho vznikla ještě větší Hirošima.

,,A tak jsem utekl k Pollovi, protože jsem se bál, že přijede teta Marge a začne se dožadovat nějakého vysvětlení. A já bych to vysvětlení neměl. Jinak mamka už se spojila s právníkem a chce požádat o rozvod s mým otcem Harry a mne to celé tak jedině tak mrzí. Celá ta moje sranda zašla moc daleko a ta holčina, jménem Abigeil Rucornová, co chodí, jak řekla ta McGonagolová do Zmijozelu mne musí nenávidět za hrob."

Harry si při této větě promnul spánky. Abigeil Rucornová byla jeho ročník a jeden z navrátilců očividně. Tak proto Malfoy přistoupil k tomu výpadu na jeho ne strýce. Ozvala se v něm jeho příslušnost ke koleji, nehledě, co slyšel od Nevilla, tak očividně se nově zastával více holek. Vliv Astorie na toho Zmijozela, předpokládal Hary. Proč, proč, proč Dudley zrovna musel narazit na tuto ženskou u Merlina!

,,Stydím se za to co jsem jí udělal a chtěl bych to celé vrátit zpět, však vy asi taková kouzla ani nemáte. Chtěl bych to nějak napravit, alespoň maličko. Vím, že mi to Abigeil asi nikdy pořádně neodpustí, ale nechci, aby mě nenáviděla. Chci se jí omluvit z očí do očí, i kdybych zase musel do té tvé školy do ředitelny říct to před tou McGonagolovou a Malfoyem a nějakým Křiklanem nebo jak se ten dědek co tam byl jmenoval, nehledě na tu Hermionu nebo jak se ta brunetka jmenovala. Jestli nešla na potrat, doufám, že ne, tak už když už nic nic jiného bych chtěl, aby ona věděla a hlavně to malé, že má otce a nemělo mě za zločince a násilníka. Vím, že žádám mnoho bratranče, poté co jsem tě 16 let terorizoval, ale ale už nikdy takový nechci být. Chci se změnit a být lepším člověkem. Takové lidi totiž nikdo nemá ve společnosti rád. Stačí, když předáš Abigil tento dopisy nebo jí ho přečteš. Byl bych ti neskonale zavázán.

Jinak moje stávající adresa je Maková ulice 28/5 v Gulidfordu."

Harry se musel nadechnout a vydechnout, aby mohl alespoň celou tu realitu strávit. Tenhle týden už ho stál dost nervů a tohle byl další dryják. To nestačila malá Verča a Leon! Zmijozelská kolej očividně měla velký problém se nedostat do jiného stavu. Pes ať to posere.

,,Hermiono a Malfoyi co jste to provedli! Přerazit vás oba dva!" Křikl, aby upustil trochu páry.

Vzal dopis a hůlku a vzal na sebe větrovku a přešel ke krbu a vstoupil do něho.

,,Bradavice ředitelna." Křikl a zmizel.

Je čas rovnat věci co ostatní pokřivili.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen nerad stával brzo. Přímo to nenáviděl stávat dřív, než v 7 ráno, ale dneska hold musel. Protáhl se a podíval se z okna jeho třípokojového bytu v Edinburghu. Seamus nikdy nepočítal jako pokoj chodbičku ven na komunální schodiště a už vůbec koupelnu, která náležela k jeho bytu a sklepní kóji kde měl svoje kolo. Ne pro něho byla pokoj jeho ložnice, následná lodžie a kuchyně s jídelním koutem. Šel si udělat snídani, než půjde do práce.

Pracoval jako učedník specialisty na ostřel kouzelnických budov a odstranění starých magických artefaktu pana Follyho. Však bylo to dobře placené místo a mělo mnoho výhod, jako výlety do všech koutů Velké Británie a Irska, kde také Follyho nabízel svoje služby. Folly však už stárl a potřeboval následníka a tak byl Seamus dva týdny po bitvě, kdy si kurýroval ošklivou zlomeninu čelisti a češky v pravém koleni z bitvy, překvapen, že dostal dopis od něho s pozvánkou na nezávazný pohovor. Ještě úžasnější bylo, že ho zaujala právě ta věc, že během bitvy dokázal odstřelit Bradavický most směr k Zakázaného lesa s 20 smrtijedy na něm, jak se ten dědek dozvěděl bůh ví odkud. Podle něho byl velmi nadaný, ačkoliv o svém nadání nechávat věci vybuchovat a vzplát jako o nádání Seamus nikdy neuvažoval.

Ačkoliv učedník, tak neměl žádnou finanční nouzi. Spíše naopak, tak trochu nevěděl co s penězi a proto začal je dávat na spořící účet a do svého trezoru u Grinngotů k úsměvu skřetů. Folly totiž tuhle práci vykonával jako jediný ve Velké Británii a Irsku, což Seamuse velmi udivilo. Platilo se za vykonanou práci, tedy bezpečný ostřel magické budovy bez toho, aby si toho všimli mudlové a za zmizení celé suti a případného zarovnání povrchu, ale to už byla prémiová služba. Občas vlastník nebo úřad, který nařídil demolici objektu, požadoval vytrhání všeho kovového a zpeněžení na kovošrotu. To Seamus také dělal, což byla pořádná makačka, ale nic co by nezvládl. O zakázky neměli nouzi, teď po válce, kdy se začali bourat stará Smrtijedská sídla a sídla rodiny, co vymřeli nebo vzdálení příbuzní nejevili o objekt žádný zájem. Folly si vždy účtoval jinou částku, která záležela na materiálu stavby, jejím stavu a použitých kouzlech na ní. Tak třeba vila, plus mínus autobus 200 let stará o pěti ložnicích a s dírou ve střeše a dvěma komíny a sklepem a třívrstvým magickým štítem na sobě byla ceněna podle Folly na zbouraní za 125 galeonů, což bylo v přepočtu na britské libri 17 250. Z toho jako učedníkovy platil Folly zhruba 30% což bylo 37,5 galeonu tady 5 135 liber, za jednu zakázku. A takových zakázek bylo docala hodně, asi tak dvě až tři za týden. Takže si klidně vydělal za týden i 102 galeonů, když na to došlo. Nehledě, že se učil o stavebnictví, architektuře a kouzlech umístěných na domech a to i těch utajovacími, těch Folly znal celou řadu a měl přímo o tom encyklopedické vědění. Věděl, že tato doba blahobytu nebude trvat věčně, proto spořil. Už teď s odměnou od Merlinova řádu, malým měním po mamince a výdělkem z jeho nové práce celkem 2 626 galeonů, což nebylo málo, ale když to přepočítal na libri 362 388 liber. Tedy velmi dobrá rezerva na chudší časy, dále měl ještě 20 tisíc na účtě Bank of England, tady problém s penězi neměl a mohl si také pořídit pronájem bytu. Za měsíc za něj platil 690 liber tedy 5 galeonů, což na to, že to bylo v centru Edinburghu a v prvním poschodí slušná cena. Seamus ačkoliv kouzelník, nebydlel mezi kouzelníky, ale mudly. Bylo jednoduší, levnější a nemusel se řídit všemi těmi podle něho pitomými nařízeními Ministerstva kouzel. Ty byli ještě snad z minulého století. A tak už nebydlel s otcem a setrou a měl, jak říkal Draco Malfoy vlastní boudu jeho byt. He boudu, celé Malfoy manor nemělo klimatizaci natož ústřední vytápění a elektřinu. Z pohledu Seamuse tedy sto let za opicemi. Tedy nic čím by se mohl Malfoy nějak nad ním povyšovat.

Došel si v županu ještě pro poštu a ohromně se divil, když našel poštu ze soustroví Scilly. Přešel do lodžie, kde měl obří Mapu Britského souostroví, kde si vyznačoval všechny jeho bourací zastávky, kterých bylo už požehnaně, celkem už 36 a našel ty ostrůvky na konci Velké Británie skoro. Ehm Cornwallu, jak zpozoroval. Kdo mu vocať píše. On z té zapadlého kousku země nikoho neznal. Pak si všiml, jak je napsáno jeho jméno na oblace a vykřikl.

,,To je od Deana!"

Ten jediný neuměl podle Seamuse dodnes hezky psát písmeno F a tak pokaždé vypadalo jako starý telegrafní sloupek. Seamus si uvědomil, že poslední tři uspěchané a chaotické měsíce nic o něm neslyšel a ani na pohřbu Cho Changové ho neviděl. Kde Dean skončil?!

Byl tak zvědavý, že obálku roztrhal jako pes. Byl zvyklý od Deana dostávat mudlovskou poštu, takže to vůbec nepřekvapilo, že Dean mu píše na papír a propiskou, místo pergamenu a brku.

,,Ahoj Seamusi,

Doufám, že jsi se nepřestěhoval a tvá adresa sedí, nebo alespoň, že ten, kdo tu sídlí, ví, kam ses poděl. Jinak si určitě všiml, vodkaď ti píši. Ne nejsem tu na dovolené, ale nově tu sídlím. Ne, že bych tu bydlel, to se nedá říct, spíše u někoho hodného, koho jsem tu poznal, bydlím. Také tu pracuji, abys věděl. Rád bych s tebou znovu navázal kontakt jako s dobrým spolužákem a kamarádem, jestli budeš ještě o to stát. Klidně mě navštiv, ale prosím, když to budeš dělat, tak raději o víkendu, prosím. Já ve všední den pracuji. Jinak bydlím ve Fuxia Cottage ve Starém městě na hlavním ostrově souostroví. Není to ani nikterak daleko od přístaviště, takže i pěšky si tam za patnáct minut.

Pozdravuje tvůj spolužák a kamarád Dean Thomas."

Seamus byl tak rád, že je Dean v pořádku a měl hned nápad, jak se s ním setkat. Jenom musí mluvit urychleně mluvit s Leem Jordánem. Popadl mobilní telefon, co si pořídil před měsícem, když ho tím tak krásně nakazil Harry a našel si číslo Lee a hned mu volal. Jordán přece říkal, že Hermiona se chce podívat na Jersey a Scilly!

 **Datum zveřejnění 22.7.2019**

 **Poznámka od autorky:**

 **Jistě jste si pozorní čtenáři všimli, že jsem Červíčka nechala zabít Ronem namísto Harrym. Není to chyba, ale jak jsem řekla úprava mého děje v pozdějších dílech nesmírně důležitá. Takže to berte jako důležitou informaci. Jak vidíte, tak jsem také posunula datum bitvy o Bradavice. To mi tak trochu nesedělo též.**

 **Vaše elenor**


	16. Kapitola 16 - La viva Hermiona

**Kapitola 16 – La viva Hermiona**

Sirius Black byl nervozní. Hodně by se dalo říct, protože nikdy ještě neletěl mudlovským letadlem a Percy s Kinsleym se proti němu spikli, když místo přenášedla mu zakoupily letenky. No podle všeho byl Samuel mudlorozený a jako takový raději využíval letadla než přenášedla. Bohužel u Siriuse to bylo spíše naopak. Nehledě, že ho čeká 14 hodin letu a jedno mezipřistání v Bogotě, jako by toho nebylo málo. Připadal si trochu jako malý kluk, když si jenom zběžně prohlížel Londýnské letiště, aby věděl, kam jít. Asi zašel daleko, když si koupil knížku o tom stroji ve kterém poletí a četl rady jak přestát tu přetlak ušních bubínků během vzletu. Teď už zbývají jenom tři dny do od letu, které chtěl původně strávit s Harrym, ale ten bude někde na moři na jachtě oslavovat Hermiony narozeniny a Samuel tam prostě nebyl pozván, jako spíše starší ročník. Jenom na souš do Torbay na tu hostinu a křtiny těch dvou prcků Verči a Leona. Díky tomu se mu dostalo připomenutí, že Harryho kamarádka má narozeniny. Sirius se trochu styděl, že tenkrát poslal sice Ronovi, tu malou sovičku, ale nic neposlal Hermioně, přitom ho osvobodila právě ona. Ne to musel napravit a řádně. A tak jí koupil dárek též a ne ledajaký. Hermiona byla sice chytrý holka a hezká mladá žena, ale stále sebou tahala až moc sebou knížek. Vždyť si tím zničí záda a tak jí Sirius koupil na to velice šikovné magické zavazadlo. Už to musel jenom zabalit a předat.

* * *

Harry seděl na zadním sedadle Georgova BMW a dřímal. Z včerejška byl trochu dost unavený. Nejprve vyřizoval tu Dudleyho žádost a sjel, ačkoliv nerad za to Hermionu a následně Malfoye v jeho a Nevillově kabinetě. Hermiona byla někdy tak chytrá až jí ta chytrost hraničila z blbostí. Zaprvé neměla spěchat, zadruhé měla kontaktovat jeho, za třetí prostě nemusela nakládat s Dudleym, jako byl všeho znalí a jenom násilný. Ona ho nezná, jenom jeho jméno a adresu znala a pár jeho povídání o něm z jeho pusy, což nebylo celé, co měla vědět o Dudleym. Malfoy zase byl packal jedna báseň, co si nepamatoval detaily z učení se nitrozpytu ze Snapem a udělal školáckou chybu. To mu nikdy neříkal Snape, jako jemu řval do ucha, že se má tomu člověku dívat do očí, když mění vzpomínky. Idiot, to si nevšiml, že Dudley nečučí na něho, ale na Abigeil Ruconovou?! Tímto se ten okruh přeměny myšlenek neuzavřel. Asi ne a pak se divme, že mudla je imunní pro tyto kouzla.

Jo Malfoyovi zpackané věci mají pokaždé dohru, než když se mu něco povede. Nehledě, že většinou s toho něco dobrého vzejde, k lítostivé smůle Malfoye, jako s tím hippogriffem, Dobbym, otrávenou medovicí a bezovou hůlkou, jenom jako příklad.

No a Abigeil, Abigeil Rucornová, to je také případ. Od kdy Zmijozelky vymetají hardcoorové večírky polo ilegálních motorkářských Klubů, co většinou znIčí celý bar a uvězní barmana v lednici? Nakonec byla svolná s tím, že se s Dudleym sejde 10. října v Prasinkách na první Prasinkové vycházce Bradavických ročníku 3. -8. setká a Harry byl rád, že jí má z krku. Následně se přemisťoval do Gulidfordu. Už tam dlouhou dobu nebyl, ale nakonec to zvládl i bez oštěpu. Dudleyho také našel a byl jím a jeho spolubydlícími překvapen na novo. Zaprvé Dudley byl fakt na ježka a Hermiona si fakt nevymýšlela, když řekla, že shodil. Nehledě, že na krk přihodil ještě tetovaní ve tvaru býka, ehm Dudleyho znamení zvěrokruhu asi (nebo je někde velký bejk). Kupodivu si sehnal práci skladníka ve velkoobchodě s domácími potřebami, takže u plně na suchu, co se týče peněz, nebyl. Jo a jeho spolubydlící ho také překvapily. Tudle, že Dudley nezná krom jeho a těch co poznal díky němu žádné kouzelníky. Poll sice je mudla, ale jak si má partnera, gay je rozhodně, který je kouzelník. A tak poprvé od pohřbu padlých se setkal Harry se svým bývalým kapitánem famrpálu Oliverem Woddem. Harryho málem z toho trefilo. Zrovna zde Olivera Wodda neočekával, nehledě na to, že zjistil, že je na kluky. Díky Merline možná za ně, bůh ví kde by jinak Dudley poflakoval.

Následně Harry vysvětlil, co on vyjednal a co zjistil a Oliver s Pollem se smáli nad tou patálií, co zase Draco Malfoy způsobil. Podle Olivera, se narodil Malfoy pod hvězdou smůly. Vzniklo z toho příjemné odpoledne a Harry málem zapomněl, že se má sbalit na ten výlet pořádaný na Hermiony počest a že musí ještě jí zabalit s Ronem její druhý dárek, který měl s Ronem společný. Chvátal ještě do Gilifordské nemocnice a dal vedle spící tety kytku a zmizel, tedy na Grimouldovo náměstí 12 a málem se přerazil o stojan na deštníky jako kdysi Nymfadora ještě tenkrát Tonsková.

Vedle něho seděla Aundrey a Percy a vepředu u George jak jinak než Cordelie. Pan Weasley převážel pro změnu vzádu malou Verču, Leona, svou paní a vepředu seděla Fleur. Ostatní co se do vozů s napěchovanými kufry zavazadly a dárky nevešli, museli se do Torbyy přenést sami přenášedli včetně oslavenkyně. Tam se měli všichni sejít v kouzelnické hospůdce u Jednorožce, která tam v Torbay jako jediná ryze kouzelnická. Lee jel na před, aby ještě zkontoroval jachtu a udělal poslední úpravy nehledě, aby uvítal toho uředníka, co bude na magický způsob křít Verču a Leona. Harry si díky rozhovoru s páterem Mosleym dověděl, že on je křtěný i nábožensky jako protestant a pak, když mluvil se Siriusem, tak mu bylo řečeno, že byl křtěn na dvakrát a to i magicky jak si to přála Lily. V obojím případě byl jeho kmotr Sirius.

Magický kmotr nebo kmotra byl něco jako zákonný zástupce pro nejvyšší nouzi. V případně smrti obou rodičů za kmotřence přebíral právní zodpovědnost, pokud nebylo jiného pokrevního příbuzného, který by se chopil jeho chráněnce. Takže by Hermiona byla v případě, Harry na to ani nechtěl pomyslet, zodpovědná za Verču a za Leona pro změnu Roger Daveis. Nehledě, kdyby všichni žili dříve o století a něco, tak by jako magičtí kmotrové zodpovědní za uvedení kmotřence či kmotřenky do společnosti, tedy na oficiální bankety a podobně. Jenom ta představa Hermiony jako gardedámy by byla k smíchu. V rukou mu zahoukal dárek jeho a Rona, že se mu jí nelíbí být pod dárkovou plachtou.

Jo s Ronem koupily Hermioně ještě sovu, aby si nemusela půjčovat tu Leeho. Konkrétně to byla sovice krahujcová a vypadala velice moudře jako Hermiona, takže se s Ronem rozhodli pro ní a koupily jí s veškerým vybavením. Jméno ještě neměla, ale jistě jí nějaké jméno pro tu samičku Hermiona vybere sama. Ron sice myslel, že Hermioně spíš měli koupit nějakého samce, aby si nepřipadal jeho Papoušík, když se sejde tahle soví holka ještě z Harryho Aslou jako v kleštích, ale k Ronově smůle nebo spíš Papoušíka, samečka tohoto druhu už prodali v srpnu. Hold Papoušík bude muset případně přežít dvě soví dámy. Snad se z toho nezblázní. S Aslou na bidle vycházela celkem dobře, ne to Leguán Alastor ho moc nemusí. Hermiona sice měla už kočku, ale poštovní sova se vždy hodí, stále i v době, kdy se do magického světa pomalu zavrtávají mobily a telefony z mudlovského světa. Takový dopis snad nikdy nevyjde z mody ne?

Jinak byl Harry rád i za to, že si po dlouhých letech Hermiona konečně užije svoje narozeniny. V prvním ročníku touto dobou, ještě přáteli nebyli, to až díky trollovi od Dušičkách. V druháku jim to z hlavy vymazalo první zkamenění od baziliška, ve třetím pro změnu Mozkomoři a první výlet do Prasinek, ve čtvrtém příjezd Kruvalu a Krásnohůlek, pátý ročník to asi způsobila přítomnost Umbrigrové a v šestém jeho vlastní paranoia z Malfoye a Smrtijedů a v rádoby sedmém byli na útěku a živili se tak okorát houbami a ne dvakrát dobrou cibulačkou. Byla veliká škoda, že nikdy neslavily Hermiony narozeniny, ačkoliv jejich se slavily skoro vždy. Nehledě, že jim dávala hodnotné dárky. Harrymu a i Ronovi to bylo líto, že to mu dochází až po sedmi letech přátelství s Hermionou.

A tak ještě každý koupily pro Hermionu jeden hodnotný dárek, ale nejprve však mluvili nebo spíš vyslýchali přivázaného na židli pod Veritasérem Lee Jordána, co ten, chce jí koupit, aby ten dárek nebyl náhodou dvakrát, což nechtěli. A tak pro Hermionu byla připravená celá skoro sada šperků s jedním druhem drahého kamínku, který podle Leeho si Hermiona zamilovala v Austrálií. Opál také byl národním kamenem Austrálie, takže tam byl hodně vidění. A tak nechali s Ronem u zlatníka podle jejich nákresu, s kterým jim velkou měrou mohla Penny zhotovit zaprvé stříbrné náušnice s opály ve tvaru březového lístku a vyraženými ochrannými runami, zadruhé stříbrné hodinky které měli jak kouzelnickou tak mudlovskou technologii a měnili vzhled, podle toho, v jaké společnosti Hermiona byla a měli v pásku zasazené zase opály. No zlatník si nad nimi mnul ruce, ale byla to i pro něho náročná práce a skučel, když mu řekli, že tam chtějí opály s jednoznačným původem z Austrálie. Chtěli po něm i dokumentaci původu kamene, aby si byli jistí. Ten byl z nich jednoznačně skutečně zkaženou náladu. Ale stálo to za to, celý výsledek. To Lee měl rovnou pro ni opálový náhrdelník a náramek už koupený v Austrálii. Takto se bude moct Hermiona pyšnit skoro celou opálovou sadou a bude z ní opálová lady. Co vymysleli ostatní už Harry tak jistě nevěděl, snad jedině u Nevilla, kterému pomáhal balit dárky pro Hermionu. Ten zvolil kytku, konkrétně docela vzácný podruh zakrslé růže, která měla bílé a modré květy, které kvetli jedině každou měsíčnou noc. Tedy jenom když se v noci měl objevit měsíc a nebylo zataženo nebo nebylo novoluní, pak nekvetla. Jo byla pokojová. A také chtěl oplatit dárky z Austrálie, co mu Hermiona dala, a tak jí koupil hybrida mezi kabelkou a aktovkou, jak tomu říkal. Těžko to šlo zabalit, jaký podivný tvar to mělo, takže to nakonec dali do dárkové škatule, protože jim došli nervy to balit do papíru.

Jo vlastně ještě věděl o jednom dárku a to od Seamuse. Ten totiž odpálí na Hermiony počest ohňostroj rovno v přístavišti v Torbay. Půjčil si na to speciální hodinky řízené z Švýcarského atomárního institutu od šéfa, aby to odpálil přesně 21:48, kdy se podle všeho nebo spíš podle Leeho Hermiona narodila. Jinak ostatní dárky budou pro Harryho též překvapením. Jenom se trochu obával co na Hermionu vymyslí George Weasley, který říkal něco o skutečně pohádkovém zážitku, což Harryho skutečně děsilo a Draco Malfoy, který se zmínil o nějaké bumbající encyklopedii. Snad to nebudou hovadiny.

* * *

Lee Jordán zastavil svojí motorku se zmenšeným nákladem v přístavišti Torbay. Zkontroval naposled Jachtu, jestli je dost jídla, pití a drobných věcí na palubě. Jako například dost toaletního papíru a podobně. Jo a tato jachta byla motorová a tím pádem nepotřebovala plachtu a tím líp pro něho. Měla obrovskou palubu, pak dvoupatrovou nástavec, kde byla řídicí kajuta a další dvě kajuty a koupelna, nehledě, že měla na palubě bazén a dole podpalubí byli další kajuty a také kuchyně. Jasně jachta made in USA, krom toho nordického jména na přídi namalovaného. A Lee si připadal na ní jako big boss, protože většinou jí řídil on. Dokonce si pořídil kapitánkou čepici.

Ale první oslava byla na souši a tak z jachty zase slezl a šel se podívat kolik je toho připraveno, a co ne. Nehledě, že musel přivítat a zaplatit kafe tomu úředníkovi z ministerstva. Nějakého Dudleyho Verona, co vypadal jako smrt sama. Holohlavý, hubený a křivé zuby a očividně měl rád velice nevábný sýr, kterým byl cítit. Fakt skvělý člověk.

Pak se začali na tu oslavu do hostince přemisťovat lidi. Neville zařídil, aby Hermiona přišla jako poslední. Zaplatil kvůli tomu Filchovi návštěvu muzea národního bohatství v podobě korunovačních klenotů v Londýně a podplatil strašidlo Protivu a madam Pomfrejovou, aby zdrželi Hermionu. Takže tento den nebude jenom svátek pro Hermionu, ale i pro Bradavické studenty, protože Filch je pryč z Bradavic a Protiva krom svého úkolu bude odpočívat a nebude vylézat. Takhle mazaný snad ani nebyla dvojčata, aby to tak pěkně zařídila. Klobouk dolů před Nevillem, říkal si Lee. Před ním fakt na pozoru, ten má liščí úmysly.

* * *

Hermiona si dnes přispala. Normálně od doby primárky stávala ve čtvrt na sedmou, ale dnes si pospala až skoro do sedmi. A tak jsi o rok starší, zas pomyslela si, když vstávala. No vlastně až v 21:48, ale ona Hermiona nikdy moc ten čas nepočítala. Prostě měla dnes narozeniny a basta, kdy se vlastně narodila. To zase tolik roli nehrálo. Očividně všechny holky osmého ročníku a sedmého s kterými byla na pokoji už byli asi na snídani, protože se probudila v prázdném pokoji. Bylo jí to divný, protože například Sophie Roppová zrovna dvakrát brzo nikdy nestávala a byla spíše jako Ron a ráda chrněla dokud to šlo. Však výhoda byla prázdná koupelna po ránu. Pak když sešla dolu do společenské místnosti, tak jí výbuch svět málem očima, když se tam rozlehlo sborové ,,Vše nejlepší Hermiony" skoro od celé koleje Nebelvíru v čele s Ginny, profesorkou McGoagolovou a Banbrigrovou. Hermiona byla hned po ránu dojatá ke slzám, že tohle podnikli kvůli ní. Pak u snídaně jí gratuloval Hagrid, profesor Kratiknot a profesorka Pýtrová no a také z obrazu dokonce k velkému překvapení i profesor Snape ( s kyselým pohledem). Následně jí blahopřáli dokonce i skřítkové Winky a Krátura a donesli jí královskou snídani v podobě francouzských palačinek plněných pečeným ovocem a polité javorovým sirupem a šlehačkou na vrchu a ovocným koktejlem. Nic takového dobrého už dlouho Hermiona ke snídani neměla. Poté ještě se přikolébal s gratulací Horacio Křiklan a podal jí prej jeden z jeho dárku v podobě ampulky felix felix, tedy tekutého štěstí. Hermiona byla trochu z toho nahniličko, že kvůli ní vaří pan profesor tak obtížný lektvar.

Pak se šla přesunout do ředitelny a předtím musela pro svůj kufr s věcmi pro plavbu do ložnice v Nebelvírské ložnici. Však do cesty jí vstoupila Trelawayová!

,,Slečno sice vím, že dnes slavíte, ale potřebuji pomoc. Protiva mi ve věži se rozhodl zničit snad všechny moje věštecké koule a mojí zásobu cherry." Chytla jí prosebně za ramena.

Hermiona jí sice nesnášela, ale profesorka věštění vypadala věru nešťastná.

,,Nebylo by lepší, zajít za panem Filchem, ten by si jistě věděl rady." Chtěla se jí Hermiona zbavit.

,,Dobrý nápad slečno, tak pojděte se mnou." Řekla Trelawayová a vzala jí za ruku a šla směr Filchova kabinetu, tedy opačným směrem, než měla v plánu jít Hermiona.

Tak Hermiona však v šoku zjistila, že dnes není Filch přítomen v Bradavicích, ale je na výstavě kulturního dědictví v Londýně u Morgany!

,,Bože on tu není Argus, to je pohroma!" Křikla pištivě Trelawayová.

,,No vypadá to tak, podle toho co je vyvěšeno na jeho kabinetě. Možná by pomohl Hagrid." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo a zboří schůdky do mé věže, slečno Grangerová." Řekla Trelawayová.

,,A paní ředitelka…" Dále se Hermiona nedostala, protože jí Trelawayová za ruku a uspěchala do své věže.

,,Nebuďte bláhová slečno, Minerva mi dala ultimatum ohledně cherry. Jestli mne nachytá tak letím. Musíte mi pomoci vy."

Hermiona tedy byla dovlečena až do věštecké věže, kde Protiva si stavěl z věšteckých koulí a láhví cherry pyramidu jak z Egypta. Když uviděl Hermionu tak se začal chechat a odšpuntoval láhve a začal kropit cherry celou učebnu. Přímo pršelo cherry!

Hermiona se naštvala, že je celá od cherry a tak uvěznila v Protivu v láhvi od cherry, jako to podobně kdysi udělal s láhví od piva profesor Lupin. Protiva, klel jako pohan v láhvi jako neposedný džin se mrskal a tak Hermiona přivolala Kráturu, aby uložil Protivu do chladné komory Bradavické kuchyně. Protiva skončil u ledu mezi mraženým lososem a křepelkami.

Hermiona pak pomohla Trelawayové rozebrat pyramidu a uklidit věštecké koule, než jí začne hodina a celá naštvaná nad tím, že je cítit od hlavy k patě cherry do své ložnice, kde se znovu svlékla a zaleza do koupelny rovnou do sprchy. Nechtěla, aby byla cítit jako sklad s cherry. Co by si o ní přátelé a rodiče mysleli, že už po ránu popíjí. Co však nevěděla, bylo to, že jakmile zmizela z věštecké věže, tak Trelawayová se proměnila v madam Pomfrejovou, která celou dobu byla pod vylepšeným mnoholičným lektvarem George Weasleyho, který pro tuho příležitost zakoupil Neville Longbottom.

,,Pane Longbotme dlužíte mi další houbařské úlovky, za chvíli nastane období srdcovek." Řekla s úsměvem a přešla do osobních komnat, kde v posteli svázaná ležela Traveliová s roubíkem v puse a tvářila se zlostně jak karkulinka. O jé, to abych jí nalila portské, pomyslela si madam Pomfrejová.

* * *

Neville stál nervozně na jedné straně krbu kouzelné hospůdky u Jednorožce a držel rachejtli s konfetami a na druhé straně byl George a právě zíval jako mýval po zimním spánku. Doufal, že celý jeho plánek vyšel a Hermiona nepřišla k úhoně. To si u Protivy nepřeplatil, jenom neškodnou zábavu s tím, co najde ve věštírně. Za odměnu mu dal dózičku s vzácných okvětních plátků sicilských magických fialek, které působí jako silné afrodiziakum s svědivým účinkem na dotyčného, když se nedá pohltit sexuální touhou. Měl to však použít jenom na vybrané osoby a na nikoho z učitelského stolu krom Josseho Rowana. Doufal, že bude Protiva mít alespoň tolik fištronu, aby to nepoužíval na malé ročníky.

Ať se zase v Bradavicích něco děje, pro změnu a on pomocníky na stavění odpadních jímek.

George fakt vypadal, že usne. Možná mu měli dát předtím trochu více kafe, když stával kvůli celé akci ve čtyři ráno. Hlavně, aby vydržel do deseti večer, a pak může zařezávat, jak se mu zachce. V deset totiž vyplouvají z přístavu. Dárky byli zatím přikryté Harryho neviditelným pláštěm. Nehledě na to, že předtím Seamus vypustí tu svojí mistrovskou kompozici ohňostrojů.

A před hospůdkou byli přestávěny čtyři kočáry s otevřeným hořejškem tažené celkem 24 lipizány. Dárek od George a Conny. To mohlo každého také napadnout, že to bude mít ten dárek mít co společného s koňmi. A oni je měli zamluvené i s kočími na celý den.

Konečně se rozhořeli plameny krbu zeleně a z krbu vyšla Hermiona v tričku a džínách v kufrem v ruce.

Ron a Seamus napuli plachtu s nápisem ,Vše nejlepší Hermiono a Neville vystřelil ty konfety s Georgem. Hermionu to trochu překvapeně zasypalo, že vypadala jako pestrobarevný sněhulák. Holky a ostatní pozvaní začali zpívat ,,Happy Birthday to you" jenom Ginny máchla hůlkou směr Harryho, aby ten na chviličku odmlčel, protože jeho nikdo nechtěl slyšet. Velká achillova pata Harryho Pottera bylo to, že byl nemuzikální, hudební sluch mu chyběl a zpívání bylo stoprocentně falešně. A nikdo zároveň ho nechtěl zas tak ztrapnit.

,,Moc děkuji." Řekla Hermiona a snažila ze sebe konfety smést.

Následovali gratulace snad ze všech stran, až z toho musela mít Hermiona ruku jak z pudingu. Po gratulaci od 28 lidí by ruka jistě ráda každému vypověděla služby, ale Hermiona si to tentokrát nemohla dovolit. Po gratulacích přišli dárky na řadu, které odhalil konečně Hermioniným očím Harry, když zase si přivlastnil svůj neviditelný plášť.

Hermiona to sice nechtěla rozbalovat, ale Ginny se rázně ozvala.

,,Copak se takto chová oslavenec Hermiono. To je neslušné, jen se do toho dej." A hrnula jí do toho.

A tak Hermiona řekla, ať si každý vezme svůj dárek pro ní a postaví se do řady a ona si je převezme a poděkuje. A dodala, ať se seřadí od nejstarších k nejmladším, na což Ginny jednoznačně nasadila škleb, jako když zkysne mléko.

A tak první dárek a dárek od zbytku jejích kolegů, kteří zůstali na Bradavicích předávala paní ředitelka Minerva McGonagolová. Od ní samotné dostala Hermiona kompletní svírku Gampových zákonů přeměny, předala dárek od Filliuse Kratiknota v podobě vlastnoručně vyrobené kopie Fabrežerova vajíčka s zvonkohrou, od profesorky Pýtrové levandulový parfém, od profesorky Banbrigrové Kopie Morganiných zápisků v runách, od profesora Křiklana ještě kompletní sadu vařeček na lektvary s poznámkou, že se nehodí jenom na lektvary, což Hermionu rozesmálo. Od Hagrida dostala sadu závaží jak na lektvary tak jiné věci a hezkou váhu z gravírováním, od profesorky Vectorové celoroční horoskop na příští rok, a ostatních profesorů společný dárek v podobě sady brků, hrotů, tuže 19 barvách a dopisního nože a také plnící pero a diktovací brk a pečetícího vosku. Hermionu stejně nejvíce nadchli Gampovy zákony a to vajíčko od Kratiknota, protože bylo jednoduše podle ní rozkošné. Pak následoval pan Weasley s dárkem v podobě kompletního zákoníku kouzelné Velké Británie nově vydaného. Následoval sám pan ministr Kinsley Pastorek, který jí dal dárkem pouzdro, které ukrývalo překvapení jak pro Hermionu tak, Harryho s Ronem. Byli to tři čokoládové žabky na u kterých druhé straně byli oni. Zlaté trio Nebelvíru dostalo konečně svojí čokoládovou žabku! Pan ministr pak oznámil, že od dneška budou v tyto žabky volně v oběhu jako součást prodeje a tyto jsou první svého druhu rovnou od výrobce. Hermionu to dojalo k slzám. Následovala s dárkem paní Weasleyová, která jí samozřejmě upletla Weasleyovských svetr, v lila barvě se zlatým H, která měla v dolním rohu vyšitou růži temně rudé barvy. Hermioně se moc líbil.

Následoval pan Granger a paní Grangerová se společným dárkem v podobě řetízku s přívěškem v podobě zlatého srdíčka, které bylo rozevírací a ukrývalo jejich fotky společně s Hermionou a ještě velké fotoalbum, které pro ni vytvořily s rodinných fotek. Hermiona se na tímto dárkem tvářila jako sluníčko.

Pak přišel ten trochu překvapivý host Hermioniny oslavy a to Narcissa Malfoyová. Ta jí předla vstupenky na zimní sezonu národního divadla v Londýně na přestavení Noci svatojánské a Zimního příběhu, podle kterého byla Hermiona pojmenována a rovnou dvě vstupenky.

Následoval dárek od Siriuse, který předal Harry, který přišel s pojízdnou aktovkou na knihy, která se chovala trochu jako pes a jezdila za svým pánem, pokud se jí neřeklo stůj a zastavila se. Typické pro někoho, kdo se mění ve psa, ne. Nehledě, že ta aktovka dokonce měla pro nepovolané velice kousavé přivítaní. Kinsley dodal, že už něco podobného kdysi viděl u nebožky Amelie Bonnesové, která toto používala na tajné dokumenty, aby si neničila záda. Neville trochu drtil o sebe zuby, jestli pak jeho dárek nebude nadbytečný.

Následoval Bill se svým dárkem s pouzdrem na hůlku jak na ruku a tak na stehno, alá bystrozor. Následovala Aundrey s velkou bonboniérou o velikosti půl krát půl metru, kde bylo přes sto různých příchutí belgických pralinek. Hermiona podotkla, že se do Vánoc tak zmlsá, tím, že nebude mít na vánoční cukroví ani pomyšlení. Následoval dokonce i Roger Daveis, který se zde ocitl jako budoucí kmotr Leona na poslední chvilku, ale přesto měl pro Hermionu dárek v podobě vstupenek na utkání Anglického týmu na mistrovství světa famrpálu v Kanadě srpen 1999 a to rovnou pro deset lidí. Prej toho dostal mnohem více, ale už to skoro rozdal. Víc tím asi byl nadšen Ron než Hermiona, ale ta se zase těšila, že se podívá do Kanady, vodkad je její hůlka. Následoval dárek od Conny v podobě poukázky na Thajské masáže pro dva do konce příštího roku. Jak to vypadalo, tak bude mít Lee Jordán s Hermionou nabitý program, pomyslel si usměvavý Neville.

Následoval Percy s knížkou, která byla dost objemná a musela mít víc jako tisíc stran. Ono Celosvětová kouzelnická historie v faktech to už bylo dost objemné téma samo o sobě, musel Neville uznat. Po Něm přišla na řadu Fleur s překrásnými šaty tmavě modré barvy, které byli jasně pro večerní slavnosti a měli ještě slavnostní hábit k tomu. Na Hermioně bylo vidět, že ty šaty jí rozhodně nadchli více, než kdo by od Hermiony očekával. Pak přišla na řadu Angelina a ta jí dala s tajemným úsměvem a poznámkou, že to bude potřebovat jako dárek šperkovnici. Hermioně se líbila, ačkoliv měla kolem dokola pro nezvané hosty připravenou malé velice ostré zoubky. No nějaké zloděje by o jistě nepotěšilo stejně jako Siriusova psoaktovka, si osobně myslel Neville.

Pak přišel s malou krabičkou George a vyndal z ní dost podivnou věc co vypadala jako malá parfémová lahvička a začal vysvětlovat, co to je.

,,Představuji zde svůj nejnovější produkt a to Miabellku, pojmenovanou podle dvou velice drzých a krvelačných čarodějkách a to Hermiony Grangerové a Bellatrix Lestrengrové…." George se kolem sebe podíval a viděl vykulené obličeje na všech stranách.

,,Je to olejíček, který dodá každé čarodějce okamžitý požitek z orgasmu u každého partnera a jemu samotnému usnadní vniknutí do sladkého pokušení ženy. Je to zcela nezávadné a ozkoušené. A je to jedna z prvních hbitých rybek z nové nabídky našeho obchůdku." S těmito slovy předal dárek Hermioně, která na George koukala jako spadlá z višně.

Neville viděl, že Harry s Ronem vypadají, že George uškrtí. Lee byl rudý jak paprikáš a Narcissa Malfoyová , že hodí šavli. Pan Weasley se mračil a paní Weasleyová byla rudá vzteky, co si to ten George dovoluje. Ještě mu něco poví a to si za rámeček nedá!

,,Jo a Mio ještě máš další dárek venku, ale počkej si po hostině a pěkně se napapej." Řekl George na závěr a dal Hermioně pusu na tvář.

,,Ty starej pervezáku." Prohlásil o svém bratrovi Bill.

,,Hej ty si starší." Dodal George.

Bill Weasley se nad tím jenom šklebil.

,,Teď jsi na řadě ty Lee." Řekl Georg

Lee tedy podal ozdobnou kazetu Hermioně a něco jí zašeptal do ucha a místo na tvář jí dal pusu na čelo. Hermiona byla z toho rudá až za ušima. Pak velice váhavě tu kazetu otevřela a rukou vyndala nejprve stříbrný náhrdelník osázený opály. Skládal se ze dvou řad. První řada byla vysoko posazená a druhá v kaskádách navazovala na první.

,,Počkej Hermi já ti dám na krk." Mínil Lee.

Hermiona si tedy nadzvedla neposedné vlasy a náhrdelník šel na místo, které mu příslušelo. Takže to i zakrylo i jizvu po mučení ze strany Bellatrix Lestrengrové. Vypadalo to dost exoticky, ne úplně jako normální šperk, který kdy Nevile vídal v zlatnictví. Spíš jako ty obrázky šperků od Australských a Afrických domorodých kmenů. Pak si ještě dala na ruku podobně provedený náramek a bylo vidět, že jsou to k sobě pasující šperky. A Hermioně to rozhodně náramně s nimi slušelo.

,,Jsou překrásné." Řekla jenom tím dárkem užaslá Hermiona. Přejížděla prsty po jednotlivých kamenech na náramku a ty měnily své odrazy pestrobarevných barev, kterými byl opál známý.

,,Hermiono Grangerová jaká škoda, že už jsi dříve nenosila šperky, náramně ti to s nimi sluší." Mínil Bill.

,,Já na to asi nikdy moc nebyla, Bille a pak s mým předchozími lety, jsem se bála, že je někde ztratím. Však tyhle budu rozhodně nosit, když budu moct." Řekla Hermiona.

Pak přišla na řadu Millicent, která jí dala jako dárek nahřívadlo do postele a prohlásila.

,,No když zrovna nemáš v posteli chlapa, tak tohle tě také zahřeje Hermino. Teplíčko v posteli potřebuje každý." Řekla a zazubila se na Lee Jordána, který si jenom povážlivě odkašlal.

,,Děkuji Milli." Řekla Hermiona a byla trošku tím dárkem zaražena. Však praktické využití to mělo, to zase ne, že ne.

Následoval Anthony Goldstein, který předal další velikou krabici v rudém obalu. Když se do toho konečně podařilo Hermioně dostat, tak na ni vykoukla obrovská flaška skřetího vína ročník 1979.

,,To muselo být drahé Anthony, nemusel si mi dávat tak drahý dárek." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tudle drahý, já vyloupil dědův vinný sklípek s jeho ctěným souhlasem. Dlužím ti Hermiono mojí kůži a život. Jinak bych tu nestál a negratuloval ti a moji rodiče by jedině tak oplakávali můj hrob. To víno je maličkost." Mávl nad tím Anthony rukou.

,,Ehm, dobrá tak děkuji." Řekla Hermiona, ale Anthony vylovil ještě jeden dárek.

,,Jo a tohle je od Parvati a Pamdy z Indie. Předali mi to na tom smutném pohřbu Cho. Pozor, asi je to dost silný parfém. Je cítit přes tu krabičku. Tak, aby si tím Jordána nezabila. To by se na jeho epitafu moc nevyjímalo." Mínil Anthony.

,,To tedy ne." Řekl v pozadí George a koukl na kamaráda.

,,Jo i já cítím ten jasmín a lotos přes to. Jak se má Pamda, já si s ní ani o tom pohřbu nepovídala. Celou dobu jsem se bavila s panem profesorem Kratiknotem a Percym." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No už je to lepší, ale do Bradavic nechtěla, však víš, bez jejích očí, by to studium zde nebylo nejlepší. Učí se však Brejlovo písmo a přes nějakého strejce jí byla dána možnost si pořídit slepeckého psa a Parvati jí také moc pomáhá. Pozvali mě na Vánoce do Indie, ale já tam asi stavím jenom na otočku. Chci hlavně oslavit Vánoce s rodinou, po tom minulém roce." Řekl Anthony.

,,To je dobře." Usmála se Hermiona.

,,Jo tohle víno si ještě schovej na doopravdy významnou akci Hermiono, třeba, až budeš mít svatbu. Má grády." Mínil Anthony.

,,To rozhodně." Usmála se Hermiona.

Následně přišel na řadu Seamus, který jí dal eskymáckou pusu a řekl.

,,No můj dárek bude dnes večer k vidění na nebi Hermiono, takže si počkej."

Hermiona jenom kývla. Asi věděla, že to bude ohňostroj.

Pak přišel na řadu Ron.

,,Tak ještě jednou drahá Hermiono, vše nejlepší k narozeninám, hodně štěstí, úspěchů, ne moc pádů a jiných nepříjemností a hodně zdraví. Vím, že ty roky s námi strávený, nebyly procházkou růžovou zahradou pro tvé zdravíčko. A také se ti omlouvám, že jsme si Harrym na tvoje narozeniny pořádně nevzpomněli a pořádně je neoslavily. Snad ti to alespoň částečně můj dárek vynahradí. Jo a je jak ode mě tak od Penny. Nechala na tom kus své fantazie a kreslířského umění." Řekl Ron a předal jí krabičku zabalenou v Nebelvírských barvách.

A tak na vedlejší ruku Hermiony přibyly hodinky.

,,Jo jsou speciální Hermiono, když vyjdeš mezi mudly budou vpadat jako mudlovské a mezi kouzelníky zase jako kouzelnické. Tedy přesně pro tebe, když jsi to nejlepší z obou světů." Mínil Ron.

,,Och Rone, to je asi nejlepší dárek, který jsem od tebe kdy dostala." Prohlížela si ty hodinky Hermiona. Skoro se bála je mít normálně na sobě, aby se neponičily.

,,No to bude asi Hermiona jediná čarodějka, která takové hodinky vlastní. Já nikdy o takových neslyšel." Řekl Percy.

,,Jsou dělané na zakázku, proto podle mých a Penny nákresů." Řekl Ron.

Percy jenom uznale pokýval hlavou. Tenhle dárek od Rona pro Hermionu na něho udělal dojem. Bráška v té hlavě něco má.

Následovala Abigeil, která podala Hermioně úhledně zabalený vínový balíček. Když ho Hermiona rozbalila, tak byla překvapená, co se v něm skrývá. Byla to sada ručně vyšívaných kapesníčků, punčocháče, podkolenky a rukavice na zimu s vyšitou růží do kůže. Zajímavé maličkosti, které rozhodně Hermionu potěšily.

Následně přišla velká záhada jménem Draco Malfoy. Nad tím byl kde kdo našponován, hlavně asi Harry a Ron. Ten trošku toporně přešel k Hermioně a podal beze slova Hermioně balíček, který jednoznačně ukrýval dvě knížky. Pak všichni s napětím sledovali, co se pod dárkovým obalem ukrývá.

Nakonec to byla encyklopedie alkoholických nápojů světa z nekouzelnického a následně kouzelnického světa. Jo tím byla myšlena ta bumbající encyklopedie, ehm tedy encyklopedie chlastu.

Hermiona jí trochu s podivným výrazem otevřela a vyndala papír nebo spíž ručně raženou poukázku.

,,Poukázka na libovolné tetování na jakémkoliv kousku těla se záměrem překrytí jizev pro Hermionu Jean Grangerovou." Přečetla Hermiona nahlas a koukala na Draca Malfoye jako janek.

,,Jistě to, co udělala má šílená teta na sobě nesnášíš, i když jsi asi pyšná, že jsi to utrpení zvládla. Ale já to na tobě nevidím rád. Hnusí se mi to, protože ty slova jsou jako jed. V knihovně jsem narazil na člověka, který toto dokáže překrýt. Erick je tatér, ale specializuje se na tetování pro vojáky a jiné speciální složky nekouzelnické společnosti. Bohužel viděl mé znamení zla a ptal se na to. Já nevěděl, kdo je a tak jsem mu řekl, že bych se toho rád zbavil. A on mi dal nabídku, že by se to dalo překrýt novým barevným tetováním. Je očividně zaběhnutý expert ve svém oboru a tak dokázal toto." Řekl Draco a odhrnul rukáv.

Tam kdysi bylo pobledlé znamení Zla, se teď vyjímala kobra královská obklopená nordickými runami.

,,Ono tam fakt není." Prohlásil udiveně Harry.

,,Je Pottere, ale pod tím dalším nánosem barvy. Erick to překryl dokonale. Nejlepší řešení mého trochu problému. Tak mě už to nebude strašit." Řekl Draco.

,,Mami kdybys chtěla, tak tě tam objednám též." Řekl Draco své matce a zase zakryl rukávem své košile své nové tetování.

,,No mohla bych, ale nebude to bolet. No ten Erick nebo kdo je ten člověk zač, je asi mudla ne?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Je, ale mě to nebolelo, jenom jsem musel přetrpět dvě injekce. Nějaký lék proti případné infekci a další jako umrtvení daného místa. Bylo zvláštní necítit mou ruku skoro hodinu. Pak to sice pálilo a svědilo asi hodinu jako svině, ale lepší než mít tu lebku podřád na ruce mami. Tobě by se tam hodil třeba nějaký rostlinný ornament nebo něco jiného třeba souhvězdí, jako bývalé slečně Blackové." Prohlásil Draco.

,,Hm rozhodně o tom budu velice silně uvažovat Draco. Vypadá to jako velice zdařilá práce." Mínila Narcissa na to, co měl její syn na ruce.

,,A to jako myslíš Draco Malfoyi, že to dokáže překrýt i jizvu jako má Hermiona?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano, Erick dělá tetování pro válečné veterány a ukazoval mi fotku vojačky od námořníků, která byla zraněna na paži a měla tam nehezkou jizvu. Udělal jí tam krásného salamandra. A jizva opticky zmizela. Člověk si prej by musel šáhnout na kůži, aby jí cítil, ale neuvidí jí na ruce ani za mák. Já to neviděl, až do doby, než mi Erick ukázal fotku před tím, než jí udělal to tetování. Fuj tajbl, a já myslel, že kouzla jsou hnusná, ale některé věci z mudlovského světa jsou ještě asi hnusnější, než Redukto." Vysvětlil Draco.

,,Tak to ti za to děkuji Draco. Moje jizva konečně nebude vyvolávat takový rozruch, ale nevím kdy se mám objednat. Aby na to moje kůže nereagovala v zimě nějak divně." Řekla Hermiona a založila poukázku zase do knihy.

,,Ono se to má tak, že Erick svým zákazníkům balí nová tetování do folie a ochranou náplastí, kterou by si měl člověk asi tak dva dny ponechat. Má v ní nějakou mastičku, která dokonce i hřeje. Zimy bych se nebál. Tohle tetování je teprve pět dní staré, víš." Řekl Draco a promnul si ruku.

,,Jo takhle, já se v tetovacích službách fakticky nevyznám. A díky i za ty knížky také moc děkuji. Já si připadala, co se týče alkoholu ztracená. Já se v tom nevyznám a ráda bych věděla co je co, když už se napiji a oni kouzelníci mají vlastní alkohol, trochu odlišný od toho nekouzelnického a tak si to ráda počtu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hej Malfoyi, mohl by jsi mi dát kontakt na toho tatéra a jeho otevírací hodiny. Já bych se také rád jedné jizvy zbavil." Hlásil se dokonce i Harry.

,,To si chceš Pottere nechat potetovat čelo nebo co?" Ptal se ho Draco Malfoy.

,,Ne s tou jizvou umím žít, ale vadí mi ta rameni. S tou bych se rád rozloučil." Řekl Harry.

,,Až po oslavě ano, až se budu pohybovat zase u sebe doma. Tady na té poukázce ty hodiny nejsou, ale Erick je noční pták a ne ranní ptáče." Odpověděl Draco.

Harry jenom pokrčil rameny a řekl.

,,Pro mě za mně."

,,Takže Draco máš nového kamaráda, který čistě náhodou je mudla?" Ptala se Millicent.

,,Ano, má velice zajímavé povolání podle mne a není, jak by někdo přepokládal přitom povolání hlupák. Má léčitelské ehm medicínské vzdělání a no předtím studoval výtvarnou školu, jak říkal. Takže v té makovici rozhodně něco má. Stejně jako já oceňuje staré mistry umění." Řekl Draco.

,,Malfoy a kamarádí se mudlou, tak to jistě nastává konec světa." Řekl George.

,,Jenom jsem přehodnotil svoje priority, tedy se stýkat s inteligentními lidmi Weasley." Řekl Draco a svraštil čelo.

,,Jo potkat tatéra v knihovně je jistě neobvyklé." Dodal se smíchem pan Weasley.

,, A ještě s tímto vzděláním." Řekl pan Granger, který sice asi určitě nebyl nadšen tím, že si chce dcera pořídit tetování, ale zmizení té jizvy bylo také pro ně důležité, myslel si Nevile.

Následně přišel konečně na řadu on. Předal nejprve kabelku a následně kytku i s podrobným vysvětlením jak se o tu růži starat.

,,Ta růže je jak vlkodlak, také reaguje na měsíc." Mínil k jeho dárku George.

,,Děkuji za připodobnění." Zašklebil se Neville nad tím. Měl tisíc chutí mu do kafe přihodit nějaké bylinné esence na posílení jeho inteligence.

Poté přišel na řadu Harry, který podobně jako Ron, znovu Hermioně blahopřál a pak ní zvedl i klec s sovou.

,,Tak tohle je společný dárek s Ronem. Ať si od někoho neustále nemusíš půjčovat sovu. A klidně jí můžeš mít i v Bradavicích. Ve školním řádě se nic nepíše o tom, že by nemohl mít student nebo studentka víc jak jedno zvíře, hlavně, když se o ně dokáže postarat. Jinak je to samička, odrostlé mládě. Jméno zatím nemá, to jí vyber sama." Řekl Harry a podal jí klec i se sovou.

Hermiona se překvapeně podívala na sovu. Otevřela dvířka klece a nastavila ruku. Jak to dělala u Asly a Hedviky. Sova velice něžně přešla z bidla v kleci na její ruku, aby své nové paní neublížila a zahoukala, jako by jí zdravila.

,,Hm jaké ti dám jméno. Jsi trochu pro mne překvapením sovičko." Řekla Hermiona a pozvedla ruku k rameni, kam si sova ráda přelétla a usedla.

,,Co říkáš na jméno Helena…Au." Zavrčela Hermiona. Sova jí zajela drápky do ramena, že tohle jméno nechce.

,,Helena tedy ne, tak budeš Ariana. To zní hezky viď." Řekla Hermiona a sova znova zahoukala, že se jí její nové jméno líbí.

,,Tohle neudělala ani Hedvika, nebo Alsa, že by své jméno odmítla." Podivoval se Harry.

,,Svéhlavé zvíře." Pokrčil rameny Draco Malfoy a jako by to sova slyšela, otočila se na něho.

,,A hodně inteligentní, když ví, že se o ní mluví." Dodal.

,,Tedy přesně pro Hermionu." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo a pak ještě jeden dárek pro tebe Hermiono, ale nejprve." Řekl Harry a vytáhl z kapsy červenou stuhu máchl hůlkou.

Stuha ožila, vysmekla se mu z ruky a dozadu svázala Hermiony kadeře do pevného copu.

,,Jo to mám od Ginny, abys ses Hermiono nedivila." Řekl Harry a vyndal kazetu a otevřel jí a vyndal z ní jednu náušnici a také s opály.

,,Tak když máš náhrdelník s opály a náramek, nehledě na to, že v pásku hodinek ho máš také, tak přece něco chybí. A tím nemyslím prstýnek, ale náušnice." Řekl Harry.

Hermiona se začervenala a řekla.

,,To je sice moc milé Harry, ale já nemám propíchnuté uši."

Harry Potter se podíval na kamarádky uši a zhrozil se. On hňup si nikdy nevšiml, že nemá propíchnuté uši a náušnice nenosí.

,,Kurník šopa." Řekl tiše.

,,To vyřešíme." Zazubila se Abigeil.

,,Zcela jasně, možná ne hned, ale až budeme na palubě. Stačí jehla a sporáček , nebo zapalovač a bude hotovo. Jo a sklenička vodky." Řekla Millicent.

Hermiona vypadala vyděšeně.

,,Jo to je tak, všechny holky Zmijozelu mají takový uvítací rituál při zařazení do koleje. Píchají nám starší holky uši." Řekla Astorie.

,,Nevím jak je to u Nebelvírských, ale myslích, že Mrzimorky to určitě dělají také. Alespoň jsem o tom slyšela." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo nebo to můžu udělat já. Já propichovala uši jak Lence tak Billovi." Řekla Ginny.

,,To bych slečně Grangerové sestřičko nedoporučoval, jsi sadistka." Řekl o své sestře Bill.

,,Bylo mi sedm, když jsem ti to dělala. Byl jsi můj pokusný králík a také si s tím souhlasil, drahý bratře." Odsekla Ginny.

,,Já tě nechci do ničeho nutit Hermiono, mohu to dát vyměnit za jiný šperk, když budeš chtít." Řekl Harry, kterému bylo z jeho mýlky trapně.

,,Ale ne, ale raději to nechám v režii tady Millicent a Abigeil. Vím, že Lenka ze službičky tady Ginny moc nadšená nebyla. Kam se Lenka podělala. Neviděla už jsem jí věčnost." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No já nevím." Pokrčil remeny Anthony.

,,Co já vím." Řekl Neville.

,, Láskorádův barák je prázdný a časopis se nevydává." Řekl pan Weasley.

,, Prej je někde na cestách myslím." Zamyslela se Ginny.

,,A přitom jsem jí chtěla také pozvat, ale ona mi na pozvánku neodpověděla." Řekla trochu smutně Hermiona.

,,Nech Lenku, Lenkou, ona si jistě také svůj život nejprve musí sesumírovat, po odchodu jejího otce." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak to máš asi Rone pravdu. Tak do posledních dárků." Spráskla ruce Hermiona.

Čekali jí už jenom totiž tři gratulantky a to Astorie, Ginny a Galathea.

Astorie přišla s hodně objemným, ale lehkým balíkem, ve kterém se skrýval zimní kožich, nebo spíš hábit z kožichu zvířete.

,,Tohle jsem prostě musela mít i pro tebe Hermiono. Koupila jsem si to i pro sebe, jenom pro zajímavost. Je to hábit z kůží medvěda. Hodně teplý, protože vidím, že ta zima. které bude následovat bude fakt mrazivá. Mravenci dělají zásoby jako o závod a to znamená mrazy, podle pranostiky mojí babičky. Tak ať nezmrzneš." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ten je krásně hebounky, děkuji." Řekla Hermiona. Když si vzpomenula na minulou zimu, tak společně s Harrym a Ronem docela vymrzly s rampouchy v tom stanu. Takový kožich by se jí tenkrát hodil.

Konečně se dočkala i Ginny a přišla na řadu.

Ta jí předala záhadně vypadající krabičku, kterou Hermiona otevřela, ale než se mohl kdokoliv na to podívat to tak to zaklapla

,,Ginevro Molly Weasleyová co tě to napadlo!?" Řekla rudá ve tvářích Hermiona.

,, Chci podpořit mého bratra v záměru otevřít speciální část jeho krámku s produkty pro dospělé kouzelníky a čarodějky a tohle se tam bude také prodávat. A když jsi v Bradavicích ještě jako já, tak máš jistě velký stesk po kapitánu Leem, tak tohle je taková náhražka za něho, dokonce v provedení jeho barvy pleti, není to úžasné Hermi." Řekla Ginny.

Bylo vidět, jak Lee už chystá popravu George, za ten dárek.

,,Copak ty si Harryho také nahrazuješ vibrátorem!" Odsekla jí na to Hermiona a pak zrudla jako rajče.

,,No zatím jsem dostala od George jenom jeden exemplář." Řekla jako by se nechumelilo Ginny.

,,Myslím, že tohle si nechte děvčata na později." Ozval se Percy, protože viděl, jak se na George pálí nenávistné pohledy Harry a Lee. Kdyby náhodou došlo k naplnění, tak by to nebylo pěkné.

,,Co to je, ten vibrátor?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

Hermiona zbledla.

,,To ti tati řeknu později, víš já chci otevřít další obchod s jistým sortimentem." Řekl George.

,,Jo pro dospělé kouzelníky a čarodějky, to už jsi říkal. Co konkrétně to má být přesně?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

George bez bázně a hany, klidně odpověděl.

,,No když už to chcete vědět. Tak to bude specializovaný obchod na sexuální pomůcky a ochranné prvky. Mudlové tomu říkají většinou sexschop. I v kouzelnickém světě by mělo být veřejné a ne tabu téma. Vede to jedině k vymírání populace, k zbytečným úrazům a to i k smrtelným. Viď Conny." Otočil se na svojí přítelkyni.

,,Ano většina toho co se u vás používá, jako antikoncepční lektvary vede při častém používaní, k trvalé újmě a výrazné neplodnosti nehledě na možné potraty. A jak se to vaří. Sice vaše kultura je pro mě velice zajímavá, ale toto je krajně zastaralé." Řekla Conny do éteru.

,,A k tomu nápadu tě brácho dovedlo co?" Ptal se překvapeně Percy.

,,Spousta žen v mém životě drahý bratře. První vlaštovka byla nebožka Nymfadora, následovala má drahá Katie, dej Merline věčný odpočinek, poté zde Angelina, Conny, dokonce mamka a Ginny nehledě na Ginny a Astorii a Hermionou. Kouzelnický svět v tomto má velkou díru a musí ten mudlovský dohnat, nebo na to doplatíme všichni." Řekl rezolutně George.

,,I když jistá intimita by měla být ponechána, pane Weasley." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Jo je to osobní život, ale rozhodně by se s tímto tématem nemělo zacházet v rukavičkách. Žijeme v 20. století a stojí před námi í paní Malfoyová. Dobře víte, jak dopadla vaše starší sestra svojí nevědomostí ohledně užívání lektvarů. Možná bohu dík, nemohla pak mít děti." Řekl George narovinu a měl na sobě masku pokerového hráče.

Narcissa Malfoyová zbledla. Jak to ten hoch ví?!

,,To jste dozvěděl jak?" Ptala se.

George odpověděl. ,,Jak jsem se to dozvěděl na tom teď nezáleží. Bellatrix nežije a toto není téma na rozebírání při oslavě. Vy madam Malfoyová máte ještě sestru Andromédu. K té by jste se měla teď přimknout.

,,Tak to asi máte pravdu. Měla bych zase trochu dát do pořádku vztahy s Andromédou, zvláště, po její bolestné ztrátě. Stále jsme sestry a je můj předposlední střípek skutečné rodiny." Řekl Narcissa a stekla jí slza po tváři.

,,Cisso!" Ozvalo se ode dveří, kde stála Androméda s Teddym v náručí. Očividně se na oslavu opozdila, ale v tom okamžiku to bylo trochu přebytečné opoždění. Poslední v řadě byla Galathea. Ta Hermioně předala balíček svých oblíbených sponek do vlasů, jak sama říkala pro každou příležitost. I tenhle dárek udělal Hermioně radost. Sponky se hodí a nikdy jich není dost, protože se stále ztrácejí.

* * *

Po slavnostním obědě, který nebyl jenom nakonec narozeninovou oslavou, ale i shledáním a hezkou konverzací posledních žijících sester kdysi Blackových a veselé nálady s troškou ostřejšího vtipu. Následovala velká fotografie, kterou si Hermiona přála se všemi účastníky a pak konečně mohli proběhnout dokonce i křtiny obou prcků. Nejprve byla na řadě Verunka a následně Leon. Následovala fotka kmotrů s kmotřenci, dvě fotky, které se pak následně namnoží.

Další kapitola oslavy byla to, že se všichni projeli po Torbay v kočárech taženými lipicány. Hermiona se ptala George, kolik ho to vůbec proboha stálo a on, že to má zadarmo. To Hermionu velice udivilo a paní Weaseylovou též a tak George vysvětloval svůj dobrý skutek v podobě pomoci přivést na svět hříbě dvou závodních plnokrevníků, které stejně jeho matka, měli pro majitele nesmírnou cenu a ten jim to chtěl nějakým způsobem oplatit. A tak získal George tuto spanilou jízdu, jak to nazval.

Na to Percy řekl ,,Jo království za koně."

Ta jízda dokonale uspala jak Teddyho na klíně své pratety Narcissy, tak Veroniku u své kmotry a Leona u své babičky. Jo být v kočáře a slyšet jedině klapot koňských kopyt, to podle pana Weasleyoho nejlepší ukolébavka všech dob. Na to George navrhl, že by svého synovce mohl někdy na tom koni svést, až povyroste, když to škvrně tak miluje. Babička Weasleyová souhlasila jenom pod podmínkou opatrnosti. Ty koně jí také učarovali, byli jak bílí sníh.

Když zase vystoupili z kočárů před hostincem u Jednorožce, usadili se k čaji a zákuskům, které dovezla paní Weaseylová, protože si usmyslela něco připravit pro Hermionu. Ale u jejího stolu fakticky neseděla a místo toho švitořila s Andromédou a Narcissou, že panu Weasleymu se protáčeli panenky a raději vzal svého vnoučka Leona a malého Teddyho ven si ještě pořádně kouknout na koně, než je zase odvezou přepravníky do domovské londýnské stáje. Kolem páté se pak rozloučila pak Angelina, které měla nějaké vyřizování ohledně rodiny. George jenom tichounce poznamenal, že její otec je vážně nemocný. Následovala paní ředitelka, s tím jestli se někteří neobjeví zítra v Bradavicích, budou vyhozeni ze školy. O šesté se rozloučila paní Weasleyová, pan Weasley a Androméda. Odvezli jak Leona, Teddyho i malou Verču, autem pana Weasleyho. O osmé večerní se pak rozloučila Narcissa a odletaxovala sebe a Galatheu domů na Angelsy. Fleur a Bill si klidně počkali až na ohňostroj do těch pomyslných skutečných narozenin Hermiony. Fleur chtěla vidět ten ohňostroj Seamuse . A tak si ještě zahrály společně s ostatníma karty, pokr, Hermiona polovinu eskadry naučila evropskou bulku a Bill je pro změnu naučil Black Jack. V 21:48 pak se rozzářilo nebe nad Torbey v pětiminutové ohňostroji. Poté se přes krb přemístili do Bradavic Abigeil, Millicent a Anthony. Fleur s Billem zpět do Lasturové vili a pan a paní Grangerová odjeli taxíkem do hotelu v Torbey. A jachta Freya mohla vyplout. A začal téct alkohol, horem dolem a na moři se začala z jachty linout muzika. Jenom Percy nebyl rád, nad těmi mořskými plody v nabídce občerstvení a suši se po nedávné příhodě, kdy se z toho poblil, vyhnul obloukem. Pak se začal hrát na hlavní palubě trochu už zlitý twistr. Tu hru vysvětlovat po pěti skleníčkách vína a dvou deci vodky bylo pro Hermionu též náročný. Nejméně snad pil zatím Kapitán Lee a kupodivu George. Ten si asi vzal k srdci rady doktorů, že léky a chlastání nejdou moc dohromady. A tak zůstal jenom u vína.

Za to kdo se nedržel na uzdě, tak to byl samozřejmě Seamus s Dracem a Harrym, až George a Lee jejich hulákání na lesy a jejich opilecké parodování písniček Madony vlezlo na nervy a zavřeli je do kajuty vyspat. Aby nedělali ostudu.

,,A já myslel, že bude problém s mými brášky." Řekl George, když je tam zavíral.

,,Percy je lehký opilec, jemu stačí čtyři piva a je po něm, Georgi. Asi ho necháme hezky na čerstvém vzduchu vyspávat na lehátku. To Ron je očividně jiná. Měl láhev vína, vodku, skotskou a ten rum nebo co si mi to dal a žvaní s holkami dál." Podíval se Lee na palubu, kde byla rozkládací pohovka. Tam seděl Ron Weasley, jedno rameno kolem Aundrey a další kolem Astorie a velice náruživě vyprávěl o zápasu Anglie versus Bulharsko, samozřejmě famrpál.

,,Bráška se holt nezdá, ten má kamenný chřtán jako to vypadá. Kde je vůbec Neville?" Ptal se George.

,,Ten usnul u stolu v kuchyni. Zítra ráno bude mít krásný obtisk na tváři v podobě otvíráku na pivo." Zachechtal se Lee.

,,No jo, on se tak rád chopil otevírání těch piv, až u toho chudák usnul." Řekl George.

,,Nehledě, že chtěl za každou cenu otevřít to šampaňské a málem si vyrazil zuby. Tak to určitě schytal nějaký nebohý mořský tvor." Řekl Lee.

,,Kde je vůbec tvá Pocahontas?"Ptal se George.

,,Šla do sprchy, chtěla se trochu vymydlit." Řekl Lee.

,,Jo, jo, jo chápu kapitáne, takže zakotvíme uprostřed moře?" Ptal se s liščím úšklebkem George.

,,Ne, tuhle jachtu sice může řídit autopilot, žádný strach, ale za chvíli tam budeme a já půjdu spinkat." Řekl Lee.

,,Jasně, však už jsou skoro tři ráno. Nejvyšší čas to zabalit." Řekl George.

,,Tak jdi rozpustit ten Ronův harém a pošli je na kutě." Řekl Lee a šel zase ke kormidlu

,,A budíček na Scilly bude kdy kapitáne Lee?"Ptal se George.

,,V deset ráno." Prohlásil Lee.

,,Aj, aj kapitáne Lee." Řekl George a odsalutoval mu to.

,,Že já jsem si tu čepici pořizoval." Vzdychl si Lee.

 **Zveřejněno 22.7.2019**

 **Poznámka od autorky:**

 **Tak tohle byli narozeniny Hermiony. Zatím jsem nikde pořádně nečetla o narozeninách Hermiony. Škoda a tak to napravuji. Také jsem trochu do předu posunula datum jejího narození místo 19.září na 17.září, pro účely povídky. Bude to v budoucnu také důležitý bod. Zatím více prozrazovat nebudu. Ohledně neslavení narozenin jako Hermiona, mám podobný problém, protože podobně jako drahá Hermiona jsem i já narozená v září. Proto byli v všech ohledech mé narozeniny propadák a moje datum narození moc nemiluji. Možná si zavedu jako britská královna narozeniny někdy jindy.**

 **Vaše drahá elenor**


	17. Kapitola 17 Ostrovy shledání a fíků

**Kapitola 17– Ostrovy shledání a fíků**

Dean Thomas se díval nervozně do poštovní schránky před Fuxia Cottage, ale nic v ní nebylo. Pak se musel praštit do hlavy, jako troll je. Mudlovská pošta v sobotu přece nechodí a kdyby tak by Seamus poslal určitě sovu. Šel tedy zpátky do domečku a složil se na gauč.

Leontýna u stolu luštila křížovku a vůbec si ho nevšímala a tak popadl Dean knížku z telefonního stolku a začal si jí číst. Ta guvernantka měla tedy zájmy nebo to byl její syn, co si pořídil Na západní frontě je klid. Alespoň nějaké čtení krom tu tam zdejších novin.

,,Nevíš náhodou jiný název pro ostrov na čtyři?"Ptala se ho najednou Leontýna.

,,Atol." Řekl jenom otráveně Dean a vzpomněl si na prověrku z geografie v posledním ročníku primárky.

,,Díky." Řekla Leontýna a pokračovala v luštění.

,,Máme doma vůbec nějaké sušenky Leontýno?" Ptal se na oplátku Dean.

,,No máme, hodní tě mlsná, nebo co?"Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ne jenom mám takový divný pocit jako by měl někdo přijít na návštěvu." Řekl Dean.

,,Prosím tě kdo? Stará paní Portisová je v nemocnici s žlučovými kameny a Tobins ještě nikdy sem nezašel doma sami." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Doma?"Zaklapl knížku Dean.

,,No já to za domov teď tak trochu považuji. Do rodného se vrátit nemohu a bůh ví jestli sídlo stojí a nepadlo někomu za oběť. A tady je to pohodlný, ne luxusní do toho to má daleko, ale útulný rozhodně. Dá se tu krásně žít." Řekla Leontýna a podívala se kolem sebe.

,,Také je to tvoje." Řekl Dean.

,,Spíše je to mé rodiny. Guvernatka to odkázala babičce před svojí smrtí a Ann si tento baráček pamatovala. Byla to hodně stará skřítka. Dokonce přežila svojí paní, tedy mojí babičku." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ann?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Ano, skřítka Ann mi zachránila život, ale stálo jí to až přiliš magie a ona umřela. Pochovala jsem jí v zahradě. Je to ten křížek s jménem Ann, jak jsou ty malé keře jasmínu. Ann je měla v našem sídle nejraději a tak jsem jí uložila tam." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jako Dobby to udělal pro Harryho a nás." Řekl Dean.

,,Dobby, to byl přece Draca skřítek. Byl trošku fantasta a lehká mysl." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jo dostal však volnost díky Harrymu a umřel jako svobodný skřítek a hrdina. Harryho pohřbil za Lasturovou vilou, která patří Billovi Weasleymu." Řekl Dean.

,,Skoro jako Ann." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ann to jako Anna? Jak divné jméno pro skřítka. Když si vezmu Dobbyho, Winky nebo Kráturu." Řekl zamyšleně Dean.

,,Ono je to tak, že většinou dávají skřítkům jména jejich pánové, u kterých se narodí. Ann se narodila v domě mé prababičky a dala babičce dána věnem ke svatbě. Většinou se to tak dáva, dcerám z kouzelnických rodiny, jako byla ta moje, Deane Thomasi. A prababička byla velmi člověk, který vzhlížel k britské monarchii a tak dostala ta skřítka jméno skoro jako po královně Anně. Víc toho nevím." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Aha, takže skřítkové Bradavic…" Větu Dean nedokončil.

,,Dostávají jméno od ředitele Bradavic. No asi většina z nich se jmenovala po sladkém. Brumbál byl na sladké, jak malej." Řekla nerudně Leontýna.

Jo to by Albusi Brumbálovi odpovídalo, pomyslel si Dean.

,,Deane mohu se tě něco zeptat? Dopravdy mojí rodinu rozprášily do Temže?"Ptala se smutně Leontýna.

,,Popravdě, já to nevím jistě, jenom se dovnímám, jelikož jsem neviděl v Denním věštci o tom ani mrtě zmínky. Jenom, to že Smrtijedy, co zemřeli v bitvě krom samotného Voldemorta a Šedořbrta rozprášily v Temži poté, co je spálily. Hadixicht a Šedohřbrta hodili rovnou do jezera, kde si na nich pochutnali asi rybičky, ten obří kalamár a vodní lidé." Řekl Dean.

Leontýna alias Pansy dostala maličkou naději, že se popel její rodiny nebo jejich ostatky nacházejí, za kterou byla vděčná. Denní věštec nikdy nebyl totiž extra seriozní plátek.

V tom se ozvalo klepadlo dveří.

,,Kdo to může být?"Ptala se Leontýna

,,Dojdu se podívat." Řekl Dean.

Otevřel dveře a tam stál malý Robert Tallbot, mladší syn místního řezníka.

,,Ahoj Robe, co ty tu děláš?"Ptal se Dean, jelikož ho znal z místní primárky, kam Robert chodil do druhé třídy.

,,Pane Thomasi, dole ve městě se na vás ptá nějaká skupinka lidí." Řekl mu Robert.

,,Skupinka lidí říkáš Robe." Optal se Dean.

,,Jo je jich dvanáct a chtějí vás vidět. Taťka mi řekl, abych pro vás a slečnu Montec došel." Řekl Robert.

,,To chtějí vidět i mne?"Ptala se Leontýna, která se objevila u dveří hned vedle Deana.

,,No jo slečno Montecová, Asi jsou dost zazobaní, přijeli na superové jachtě. Lidé na ni čumí v přístavišti. Vypadá jako s amerického filmu. Vy máte příbuzné v Americe, pane Thomasi?"Ptal se ho Robert.

,,Ne, že bych věděl." Řekl tak trochu překvapený Dean.

,,Nevíš Robíku, jak se jmenují?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Jo je tam rozhodně jeden Ir a pak nějaký černoch jako vy, co vypadá jako z reklamy na na Brazilský rum, má dokonce drdy a jmenuje se Lee, podobně jako Bruce Lee. Fakt hustý a pak je tam ten obří zrzek, co se jmenuje jako ten americký prezident, jo Ronald. Regan měl také to jméno nebo se pletu?" Rozmluvil se Robert.

,,Nejmenoval se ten Ir náhodou Seamus?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Netuším, já viděl jenom tyto dva, pane Thomasi. Ale všichni jsou v hostiny u Mořské panny. Měl by jste tam jít sám podívat sám." Řekl Robert.

,,Jo hned půjdeme, jenom na sebe hodím lepší košili." Řekl Dean otočil se na Leontýnu a do domu.

,,Já nevím, jestli mám jít." Řekla Leontýna.

Přece jenom jestli tam bude Finnigen, nedej bože Jordán či u Morgany Weasley, tak si jistě na ní snesou různé nadávky. A jí se nechtělo příliš šlapat v minulosti.

,,Leontýno, jestli tam bude Seamus tak tě neukousne a buch ví, jestli by tě Lee a Ron poznali. Máš úplně jiný účes a vypadáš jako mudlovská holka a ne čarodějka. No tak nenech se pobízet a hoď na sebe ty limetkové šaty a pojď, se s nimi alespoň přivítat." Zaboxoval Dean jí až do jejího pokoje a sám skočil do svého pokoje pro svojí flanelovou košili.

Pak vyrazily s Robem dolu z kopečka do Starého města, které bylo spíše vesnici, ve které žilo asi tak 250 stálých obyvatel a dalších sto jenom přes léto.

,,A kdo v té skupince všechno je Robí?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,No taťka říkal, že jsou tam pěkné ženské a ještě pár podivných týpků. Prej vypadají jako mafie, mají hodně jizev a jeden podle taťky nemá ucho." Řekl Robert.

,,Aha a fakt nevíš další jména Robe?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ne já fakt viděl jenom toho Leeho a Ronalda. Jsou to vaší přátele, pane Thomasi nebo ne? Případně by na ně taťka vzal bourací kudlu."Ptal se Robert.

,,No jsou to mí přátelé ze školy Robe." Řekl raději Dean. Věděl, že starý Talbott na nezvané hosty šel až s velkou radostí a nebyl daleko od rány.

,,Hustý a oni jsou z Americky? Vy jste tam chodil do školy, pane Thomasi?"Ptal se Robert.

,,Ne já chodil ve Skotskou internátní školu Robe." Řekl Dean.

,,Juj Skotové, tak to starý Smith bude mít zase co povídat. Aby zase nevyndal dudy." Řekl Robert.

Dean si pomyslel, tak to by všichni prchli. Furgus Smith, starý skotský námořník hrál na dudy jako opilý a netrefil ani jednu notu.

,,Raději o tom ani necekni Robíku. O tu Smithovu muziku nikdo nestojí." Řekla Leontýna.

Došli do přístaviště a tam jím v obdivem v ukazoval tu jachtu. Dean vyvaleně na to plavidlo zíral.

To nebylo škvrně jachty, ale obr, div se nevešel do přístavu. Jak se mohl Lee nebo Ron k tomu dostat!?

Leontýna alias Pansy též zírala na drát. Jak tohle si mohli Nebelvírští pořídít, kde na to vzali prachy?

,,Ti snad něco vyhráli." Řekl Dean.

,,Tak pojděte." Honil je Robert.

,,Kdy připluli?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Hodně brzo ráno." Řekl Robert.

,,A to si šel pro nás až teď Robíku?"Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Oni z té jachty vyšli jako mimozemšťané až po desáté. Podle taťky vypadají někteří dost statě. Jako by celou noc probendily." Řekl Robert.

,,To mají jako kocovinu Robe?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Jo, tak to říkal taťka. Objednali si kuřecí polívku." Řekl Robert

,,Vyprošťovák." Mínila na to Leontýna.

Šli tedy do místní rybářského hostince u Mořské panny. U baru uviděli hned majitele pana Merssta a seděl i tam Robertův otec pan Talbot a popíjel pivo.

,,A Deane, tvoje návštěva je v salonku. Nevěděl jsem, že máš tak bodré a zámožné přátele v Británii." Řekl se směr Roberta a otočil se na starého Talbotta.

,,Adame tvůj prcek tu nemá co pohledávat."

,,Jo…" Řekl dlouze Talbott a otočil se na Deana, Leontýnu a Roberta.

,,Robí jdi domů za matkou na oběd, já tě dojdu jenom co dopiji pivko."

,,No jo." Řekl se šklebem Robbert a vysmahl z hostince.

Dean šel chodbičkou rovnou k salonku.

,,No já nevím, jestli tu mám být. Přece to tam bude samý Nebelvír." Řekla tiše Leontýna.

,,Leontýno jen klid, ti tě stejně nepoznají." Máchl rukou Dean a otevřel dveře do salonku.

Hned na něho někdo skočil a objal ho do drtivého obětí.

,,Kámo kam ses to zašil! Rád tě vidím, kámo." Zařval mu do ucha Seamus.

,,Také tě rád vidím Seamusi." Řekl Dean.

,,Deane Thomasi jsi to vážně ty!" Ozval se další hlas, ve kterém poznal Dean překvapivě Hermionu.

Dean se rozhlédl kolem sebe a překvapení nevystihoval ani zdaleka jeho výraz ve tváři. Nebyl tu jenom Ron, Lee a Seamus, ale také Harry, Neville s poněkud delšími vlasy, následně pro změnu na krátko ostříhaný Georg a Ginny s Hermionou, ale co tu pro Merlinovi ponožky dělá Percyval Weasley a Draco Malfoy, ty jemu neznámé ženské.

,,Ehm já jsem Leontýna …" Dál se Leontýna alias Pansy nedostala, protože se ozval Draco.

,,Pansy jsi to vážně ty!" A zvedl se od stolu a převrhl skleničku s džusem.

,,Draco?!" Ptala se Pansy překvapeně. Jak to, že tu je a Astorie?! Měla v tom v hlavě guláš.

,,Morgano Pansy ty jsi jak zjevení, kde se tu bereš?! Já myslela, že už tě nikdy neuvidíme." Prohlásila Astorie a objala jí.

,,Ehm já utekla sem." Řekla tiše Pansy.

,,Tak si pojďte si sednout, Seamusi jak si mohl nám neříct, že tu bude i Pansy." Řekla Astorie a už Pansy hrnula ke stolu.

,,Já nevěděl, ale tohle, že je Pansy Parkinsnová, vždyť je blond!" Řekl Seamus.

,,Tak se obarvila co na tom." Řekla Astorie.

Dean i Pansy byli skoro donuceni si přisednout ke stolu.

,,Draco ukliď ten svůj nepořádek. S kocovinou si jak slon z porcelánu." Vrhla pohled Astorie směr Draco.

Ten jenom máchl rukou a džus se vrátil všechen do sklenice. Dean byl tak trochu prezencí Malfoye a té Astorie mezi Nebelvíry překvapen a také Nevillem, který seděl jen tak vedle Malfoye a ani to s ním to nehnulo.

,,A to vám to takto nevadí no tu sedět?"Ptala se Pansy nervozně z té podivné skupiny.

,,Ne, proč pak." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Fakticky jsi Pansy Parkinsnová, ono ta barva mi nějak nesedí, tys byla přece černovlasá jako Harry." Řekl Ronald Weasley.

,,Hele Weasley, přece poznáš Pansy podle nosu. Žádná z holek ho nemá menší, ale poslyš Pansy, co tu tu děláš?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Bydlím tu." Řekla Pansy.

,,Jo dobrá, ale mohla si také dát vědět, že vůbec žiješ nebo kde jsi? Já měl už přímo strašlivé představy, že jsi někde umřela." Řekl Draco s náznakem starosti o kamarádku.

,,Ne jenom jsem chtěla zapomenout." Řekla Pansy.

,,Deane, kde jsi jí proboha sebral." Řekl Harry.

,,Koho?"Ptal se Dean.

,,No Pansy Parkinsnovou, koho jiného. Vy jste spolu?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, ne, ne, to není tak jak to vypadá." Křikla hned Pansy.

,,Vlastně je to tak, že u ní bydlím, Harry." Řekl Dean.

,,Bydlíš?!" Ozvalo se napříč stolem.

,,Tak v tom něco bude." Řekl George Weasley.

,,Jenom jako spolubydlící, to byl Pansy nápad ne můj." Řekl Dean a připadal si s toho všeho najednou značně nervozní. Ti také z komára velblouda nebo rovnou plejtváka.

,,Takže to Fuxia Cottage je tady Pansy Parkinsnové?"Ptal se Seamus.

Na to Pansy kývla a doplnila.

,,Vlastně je to mé rodiny, patřilo to guvernantce mé babičky. Ann mě přesunula sem než umřela."

,,Jo takto, proto jsi nebyla k nelezení." Řekl s povzdechem Draco.

,,Tys mě Draco hledal?" Ptala se Pansy.

,,Jo s mámou jsme tě hledali po celém sídle Parkinson, než ho zabavilo Ministertvo." Řekl Draco.

,,Takže sídlo má ministerstvo?"Ptala se Pansy.

,,Ano jako trezor tvého otce a rodiny. Jenom díky přímluvě mé matky jsem od Kinsleyho podařilo získat tvé studijní konto. Ty jsi nikdy Smrtijedkou nebyla Pansy, takže máš nárok na svůj trezor, který je na tvé jméno. Má mamka má u sebe klíč pro tebe, kdyby ses někdy vrátila, jako tvá kmotra." Vysvětlil Draco.

,,Mockrát děkuji Draco." Špitla jenom Pansy.

,,Deane jak si se na těchto ostrovech ocitl ty a co tě tak napadlo zmizet mi z bytu a nedat mi ani vysvětlení proč?"Ptal se Seamus.

,,Prostě jsem nechtěl být ti na obtíž." Řekl Dean.

,,Kurňa drát a Merlinův trencle, ty a na obtíž Deane, co to mluvíš za hloupostí ty pitomče. Já ti chtěl dohodit druhé úřednické místo u Folly." Řekl Seamus.

,,Promiň Seamusi, ale já potřeboval pryč z kouzelnického světa. Tady sebou a nemám ani hůlku jako tady Leontýna tedy Pansy." Řekl Dean.

,,Cože! Ty tady nemáš ani sebou hůlku Pansy?!" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ne, mám jí v šuplíku nočního stolku naposled jsem jí měla v ruce před měsícem a něco. Já dělám vše jako mudlové. Nevadí mi to." Řekla Pansy.

,,Cože?"Ptala se překvapeně Hermiona.

,,Prostě žijeme Hermiono jako mudlové, já pomáhám školníkovi na místní primárce a dělám udržbu místních zahrad a tady Pansy je servírka v místním bufetu nebo spíš mléčné jídelně jak bych to nazval já." Řekl Dean.

,,Merline." Prohlásil Ron Weasley.

,,Jo a dvojitě." Dodal Harry.

,,Ale co tu děláte vy všichni a komu patří ta jachta?" Ptala se Pansy.

,,Mne a tohle slavností výlet na počest Hermionin 19ctých narozenin."Řekl Lee Jordán.

,,Fakt, ta musela stát majlant Lee, jak si k ní přišel." Řekl Dean.

,,Jo to je hodně dlouhý příběh kamaráde, to asi budeme muset vypravovat postupně." Řekl Lee a drcl do ramene Nevillovi.

,,No já mám tak trochu divné správy sebou víte." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo já jsem totiž asi tak tři měsíce tetičkou rozkošného děvčátka." Řekla Astorie a vyndala z poza podlahy malou kabelku a vyndala z ní malé fotoalbum.

,,Cože, ale Dafné…" Dále se Pansy.

,,Udělala hrozné věci Pansy. Vymkla se kontrole jako Vincent a Gregory a dala si za úkol co nejvíce ponížit tady Nevilla Longbottoma na druhou, ale obrátilo se to proti ní." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo a vznikla Veronica." Podala Astorie Pansy fotku. Na té fotce byl Neville s malým miminkem v náručí podle dupaček rozhodně holčička.

,,Ehm…" Dál se Dean nedostal, ačkoliv koukal jako na ducha na tu fotku jako Pansy.

,,Dafné jí po narození odhodila v zakázeném lese a prchla ze země, kdybych tenkrát nešel s Harrym a Ronnem tak by Verča byla mrtvá. Je na ní vydán přes to mezinárodní zatykač." Řekl Neville.

,,Ta malá je tvoje dcera?"Ptal se Dean a skoro nedokázal poslední slovo ve spojitosti s Nevillem ani vyslovit.

,,Jo úředně i biologicky Deane a to si rozhodně z tebe a Pansy Parkinsnové nestřílím." Řekl Neville.

Dean se srazil s Pansy hlavou, když ještě stále překvapeně asi ve stejný čas se chtěl podívat na tu malou na fotce.

,,Salazera a já myslela, že první mimčo ročníku bude Weasley, ti se množí jako luční kobylky. To jsem se asi o milion galeonů sekla vedle." Řekla Pansy.

,,Jo já sice strejda nedopatřením jsem, ale já si klidně víc jak pět let na otcovské povinností rád počkám." Ozval se Ron.

,,Nápodobně." Řekl George a Percy.

,,Strejda, to jako …" Dean se zase dál nedostal, protože ho přerušil George.

,,Pozor kuřecí vývar jde lidi. Doufám, že si dáte také."

,,No když jinak nedáte, ale kdo to platí?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Já je to má oslava." Řekla Hermiona.

Obsluha toho hostince rozdala nejprve talíře a pak postavila na stůl kotel s kuřecí polévkou s dlouhými nudlemi a odporoučela se zpět do kuchyně.

,,Kde jsme to skončily, jo jsme už strejdy malého škvora Leona, ale nejprve dořešíme jak se Lee dostal ke svému skvostnému plavidlu." Řekl George.

,,Jo tento Weasley si totiž vsadil do loterie, ale jeho zdravíčko mu vysadilo pojistky, když se dozvěděl o své výhře v podobě jachty a zájezdu na tolik, že skončil v nemocnici." Řekl Lee.

,,Jo hold mi spadl tlak až do sklepa a omdlel jsem jak ženská, doufám, že už se mi to jen tak nestane. Vždyď jsem si vsadil kvůli Verče ten los. Moje dušička hold byla z toho značně udivená. Neville a otcem, tak to je jak rána pěstí." Řekl George.

,,Jo pro mne též, ale já naštěstí jenom se z toho moc napil s Finnigenem." Řekl Draco.

,,Ty jsi vlastně té malé strejček." Řekla nad kuřecí polívkou Pansy.

,,Nevím, jestli za to být rád do dneška Pansy, přítomnost Nevilla Longbottoma je někdy jako mít za zády Brumbála. Je moc vychytralý a to není Zmijozel ten Nebelvírský květináč." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale no tak kolego nebuď tak kyselý." Řekl se smíchem Neville.

,,Trhni si kolego." Řekl Draco.

,,Necháme ty učitelské miminka stranou, no a já skončil v mudlovské nemocnici, kde mě řekli, že mám roztroušenou sklérózu. Tedy doživotní nemoc. Však já tu ještě hodně na tomto světě dlouho budu. Jenom si musím svého pochroumaných částí více vážit." Řekl George.

,,Jo Verča mu dala o trochu více let navíc. Bohu dík. Brácha vystrašil celou rodinu tím." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale byl nasraný na ten los, že mu dal tento pobyt v nemocnici a tak to dal mne a Hermioně, kteří jsme ho jako první navštívili tam." Řekl Lee.

,,A tak jsme se staly hrdými majiteli jachty, i když jí po většinou řídí Lee a podívali jsme se spolu do Austrálie a já nelezla své rodiče." Řekla Hermiona.

Dean byl dost tím příběhem zaujat. Kolik akcí může malé škvrně rozject.

,,No a také jsme se dali dohromady." Řekl Lee a neváhal dát Hermioně vášnivý polibek.

,,Vemte si pokoj." Řekl George, který už toto musel vídat v srpnu v obchodě.

,,Nežárli, však mi to děláme také." Řekla mu svůdně do ucha Conny a George zrudl jako ředkvička.

To všechny rozesmálo.

,,No díky pobytu v nemocnici a následným novým přátelům jsem potkal Conny." Řekl George.

,,Těší mě Coderlie Cassandra Wintersérová. Však každý mi říká Conny." Podala si přes stůl Conny s Deanem a Pansy ruku.

,,A já jsem Aundrey Van Deerová, Percyho přítelkyně, aby jste netápali." Pozdravila se s nimi i Aundrey.

,,Vy asi úplně britky nejste, co?" Ptala se Pansy.

,,No já jsem z Belgie, konkrétně z Antverp. Moji rodiče mají tam krámek něco na způsob tady u vás Medového ráje a děda vyrábí kouzelnické hůlky. Mě to však v Belgii přestalo bavit a tak jsem se nastěhovala sem do Británie a jako Percy pracuji na odboru dohledu nad nezletilými kouzelníky a čarodějkami." Řekla Aundrey.

Dean vyvalil oči. Co si to Percyval pořídil za holku? Copak je ten dobrák toliko na sladké? Deanovi nikdy nepřišlo.

,,Já však britka jsem, ale studovala jsem v Kanadě a možná jsem ten jejich přízvuk trochu převzala. To se může snadno stát. Jenom, aby jste se nedivili, tak já nejsem čarodějka, ale nekouzelnice. Jsem zdravotní sestra na intenzivní neotaligické peči, tedy se starám o předčasně narozené děti." Řekla Conny.

Dean se málem zalkl na polévce, tohle by zase pro změnu předpokládal tak vzdělaný typ u Percyvala a ne u George.

,,Ty jo." Řekla jenom na to Pansy. Obě ty povolání zněla rozhodně důležitě.

,,A co děláš ty Malfoyi, stále to samé jako tvůj otec?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ne." Řekl Draco a spolkl poslední lžíci polévky a pokračoval.

,,Otcovo jmění je v čudu, no skoro, jednu desetinu přepsal na mne a tu zůstala zachována, ale já s politkou nebudu jako můj otec pokračovat nebudu, ale teď učím létání na Bradavicích. To ti to nedošlo Thomasi, když jsem řekl Nevillovi Longbottomovi kolega?" Ptal se Draco.

Dean Thomas zase jednou měl oči dokořán překvapením. Draco Malfoy je profesor létaní na Bradavicích?!

,,To Hochová se odejít tak rychle na odpočinek?" Ptala se Pansy.

,,Ne Pansy, madam Hochová je vážně nemocná, já jsem její zástup na dobu neurčitou." Vysvětlil Draco.

,,He kdo by to uvěřil, že já budu si dodělávat školu a tihle dva budou tou dobou už učit." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo hold asi tak výborná studentka nejsi Grangerová." Řekl Draco.

,,No dobrý letec nejsem to přiznávám, od toho jsou jiní experti." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Dáme si ještě hlavní chod?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Pottere ušetři můj žaludek, mám za sebou alkoholickou noc a na nějaký extra nášup pro můj žaludek nestojím." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak dobrá." Prohlásil Harry.

,,A co jste tím mysleli, že jste strejdové nějakého malého Leona?" Ptal se Dean směr bratří Weasleyů.

,,Charlie je korunovaný vůl." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo dostal do jiného stavu Cho Changovou." Zamračil se George.

,,Ta bohužel zemřela při porodu." Řekl Percy.

,,Velké vnitřní krvácení, to by u lidé z naší kliniky těžko zastavovali a následný kolaps oběhu, tak to maličké mělo ještě štěstí, že to přežilo, když se to celé událo jenom pod dohledem těch léčitelů v té daleké Číně." Řekla názor na věc Conny.

,,Akorát to bylo tak, že Charlie prostě ženské střídá jako ponožky, čurák a Cho byla jenom další pořadí. Takže když se tohle dozvěděl Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Poslal jsem ten hnojník do hnoje a on si nadělal do kalhot a utekl a Leona nechal v Doupěti. Teď se o něj starají děda z babičkou." Řekl Harry.

,,Safra." Řekl na to jenom Dean.

,,Jo to je člověk pár měsíců mimo dění a tolik se toho udá." Řekla Pansy.

,,Asi tak." Řekl Dean.

,,Mohu se zeptat, proč si necháváš očividně zde říkat Leontýna Pansy. Zaslechla jsem to tady od Thomase a od tebe samotné?"Ptala se Astorie.

,,No vytvořila jsem si novou identitu. Mě tu lidé znají jako Leontýnu Montecovou a ne jako Pansy Parkinsnovou. Naučila jsem to říkat i Deana. Málo kdy mi zde někdo řekne Pansy." Řekla Pansy.

,,Jo ach tak, a jak ti máme tedy říkat? Leontýno nebo Pansy?"Ptal se Seamus.

Pansy byla tou otázkou zaskočená. Celé to bylo divné a fantaskní, že zde se chovají k ní ti Nebelvíři tak slušně. Trošku pro ní neskutečné.

,,Leontýno, tady je svět kde mohu začít znova a tak bych raději byla Leontýna nebo Týna. Je mi to milejší než Pansy abych řekla pravdu." Řekla Pansy.

,,Tak dobrá Leontýno." Řekl Seamus.

,,A vy s tím problém nemáte?" Ptala se Pansy alias Leontýna.

,,Ne znám pár lidí, co změnilo trochu image a identitu Leontýno." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak že?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Ano například já. Tak trochu mě doběhla minulost a díky nejedné hádce a Verče a uřvaným hulákům a jednomu incidentu jsem zjistil, že tak docela Longbottom z dvěma T nejsem a musel jsem si změnit příjmení na Longbotom z jedním T. Frank Longbottom tak docela totiž není můj biologický otec, to je nějaký pitomec, co znásilnil mou mámu a babička nebabička mě už nebere jako součást rodiny." Řekl Neville.

Dean a Pansy skoro v tam demu řekli ,, u Merlinova hovna to jako fakticky?"

,,Bohužel to mohu potvrdit." Řekl Draco.

,,Neville tak o tom zatím ani nevím já. Proč si to neřekl?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Nestálo to za řeč Hermiono. Už tak je můj život jak vývrtka složitý. Nebudu tebe jako studentku tím zatěžovat." Řekl Neville.

,,Vývrtka, mi ti fakt neměli otevírak a vývrtku dávat Neville do pacek, je to pro tebe zhoubné." Řekl George.

,,Jako by můj život byl jenom o učivu Neville. Vem si ty dramata alá Denis nebo Abigeil." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To s Abigeil a Dudleym by nebylo drama, kdybys Hermi s Malfoyem nehráli agenturu jasno a děsno." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok to jsem trochu přehnala." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Trochu je slabé slovo Hermiono." Řekl Harry.

,,O co jde?"Ptal se George.

,,Abigeil Rucornová." Řekl Draco a opřel si hlavu o rukou o stůl.

,,A co je s Abigeil?" Ptal se Leontýna.

,,No jak si…" Draco to nedokončil.

,,Čeká malé tady s bratrancem Harryho Pottera. Trochu mi to připomíná valků růží nebo něco takového. Díky bohu ten Dudley přišel jak se zdá trochu rozumu, ale o jeho rodičích se to nedá říct." Řekla Astorie.

,,Cože?"Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Jo party se zvrkla, tak trochu jinak než tvá drahá spolužačka předpokládala a Dudley je vůl, jako vždy, ale větší vůl je tady Malfoy." Řekl Harry.

,,Hele já fakt se mu omluvím Pottere. Ok ta úprava paměti se nepovedla, to se jsem pořádně sekl vedle. Přitom však jeho vzpomínky jsem viděl Pottere." Řekl Draco a tvářil se bezradně.

,,Netuším, jak tohle funguje přesně, to si vyříkej z portrétem Severuse Snapa, ale Dudley tu tvojí pošahanou vzpomínku nevstřebal, pamatoval jinak víš tím tvým výletem pro Dursleyovi do Bradavic. Nehledě, že díky tobě strýci okázale přeskočilo a má teta skončila v nemocnici zbitá jak žok. Fakt výkon Malfoyi, ty fakt děláš Hirošimi." Řekl Harry.

Leontýna viděla, že Draco zbledl.

,,Slavný plán se dokonale posral, i když si to strýc zasloužil, ale moje teta ne Malfoyi. Takže U Merlina mi slib, že už se nikdy nepokusíš upravovat paměť mudlovi ano." Řekl s úženými zorničkami Harry.

,,Ok tak já to tedy slibuji na mou hůlku, že už tohle nebudu dělat." Řekl nerudně Draco.

,,A jak je tvojí tetě Harry?"Ptala se Hermiona smutně.

,,Je v nemocnici příští týden jí prej propustí. A od Dudley ho jsem se dozvěděl, že podala na strýce trestní oznámení a žádost o rozvod. Do Kvikálkova jako by uhodilo, bylo to dokonce i v místních novinách. Malfoy dokonale rozpoutal zemětřesení a jak jsem slyšel tak to není prvně, co se valí kameny díky němu. Slyšel jsem o jistém Haroldu Bletchleym a jeho jepičím kralování jako kapitán Zmjozelského týmu. Co tak hrozného provedl?"Ptal se Harry.

Dean a Pansy se nestačili divit nad těmi zprávami. Připadali si jako v jiném světě Vše co znali, bylo dost vzhůru nohama.

* * *

Byl večer, když se Dean a Pansy dostali konečně do Fuxia Cottage a oba s radostí hupli do na gauč, kde si vypustili hluboký povzdech.

,,Leontýno také si připadáš jako bychom žili na jiné planetě než-li voni?"Ptal se Dean.

,,Ani nevíš jak Deane. Za ty měsíce jako by se veškeré barikády rozemleli v prach. Jako by kolejní rozdělení nikdy neexistovalo. Neuvěřitelný." Mínila Pansy.

,,Jo a Neville je tátou. Proboha až teď si uvědomuji díky němu, že nebýt Šedohřbrta bych měl vlastní mrně." Řekl Dean.

,,Jo Abigeil bude maminou už příští rok." Řekla Pansy.

,,Zmijozel očividně má problémy ohledně sexu a trochu mu haraší na věži." Řekl Dean.

,,To asi i ostatní koleje, nebo si zapomněl, co spáchal Crevry." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ne a je mi líto, že Denis očividně svůj smutek proměnil v zlost a vztek. Já bych to asi nedokázal." Řekl Dean.

,,Co jako nedokázal?"Ptala se Pansy.

,,Někoho zabít, neudělal jsem to ani během bitvy, jenom jsem prostě se pral, abych žil. To Harry a ostatní jsou jiní. Neville klidně usekl hlavu vlkodlakovi ani se poblil. Ron sešrotoval Traveze, že nebýt zubů by nevěděli ani o koho se jedná. Harryho nepočítám, ten má více mrtvol v skříni než bylo lavic v učebně historie a Lee klidně nechal rozprsknout po celé hale Dohlovovu hlavu jako by to byl meloun. A s Ginny a Hermionou bych si rozhodně v duelu začít nechtěl, ty Gyolovi a Crebrovi staršímu vydrápali oči. Jsou to mí přátelé a kamarádi, ale pod Impreiem za boha bych v pokoji s nimi bych nechtěl být." Řekl Dean.

,,Válka většinou dělá z lidí zvířata Deane, ale snad už teď není a nebude. Já jsem ráda, že jsem šla. Jinak bych toho spoustu nevěděla. Občas prostě trochu toho šťouchnutí do předu potřebuji. Kdysi to dělal Draco, ale teď je mi milejší, když jsi to ty. Byli tak šťastní." Řekla Pansy.

,,Štastní?"Ptal se Dean.

,,No Draco s Astorii, Jordán s Grangerkou a nebo Potter s Weasleyovou. Oni vždy tak vypadali smutní, když jsme byli na škole nebo unavení z toho co se děje. Jako by z nás všechno spadlo. Jak by všichni dostali nový život." Řekla Pansy.

,,Jo hlavně po tom černém pivě a fíkáh, jsme měli všichni náladu. Však byli hodně dobré ty fíky, viď Leontýno." Řekl Dean.

,,Jo to jo, když to řekl i Draco a ten sušenému ovoci nikdy moc nedal. Mohli bychom si je třeba na příště koupit také." Řekla Leontýna.

,,To uvítám, jo to skoro dobré jako čokoláda." Řekl Dean.

,,A nebo to dám rovnou do čokolády." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Mě jenom překvapilo, že jsi stejně jako odmítla se vrátit na to své sídlo Leontýno." Řekl Dean.

,,Sídlo patří ministertvu a i kdyby se mi podařilo získat, což pochybuji, tak by mě to stále upomínalo, kdo jsem byla. A já chci za tím udělat tlustou čáru a nevracet se." Řekla Leontýna a pak dodala.

,,Ty máš snad úmysl se vracet?" Ptala se.

,,Ne mám takový pocit, že jsem, patřím. Já nikdy nebyl na velkou společnost zvyklý, ačkoliv jsem z Manschestru, tak mi tohle městečko či vesnice vyhovuje lépe než velkoměsto. Cítím se tu více doma. Stejně můj rodný dům nestojí a je zbouraný." Řekl Dean a dodal.

,,No nějak prostě jsem si navykl na tvojí přítomnost Leontýno a nerad bych to zase vše zahodil. Jsem tu spokojený." Řekl Dean.

,,Tak jak to znělo, jak si to řekl, jako bys měl rád." Řekla Leontýna a rychle si pak zacpala pusu.

,,No občas mi jdeš na nervy." Řekl rychle na to Dean a snažil se dívat kamkoliv jinám než na Leontýnu.

,,Dík za pravdu." Řekla Leontýna a dala mu pusu na tvář a chtěla vstát z gauče a dát na pozdní čaj.

,,Možná víc." Řekl Dean a přitáhl jí k sobě a dal jí francouzáka.

* * *

Lee a Hermiona napůl seděli a napůl leželi v posteli.

,,Myslíš, že to poznají?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Co jako, že jsi jim do limošky nalila tekuté štěstí a pivko obohatila o veritasérum Hermi?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Obojí." Špitla Hermiona.

,,Spíš to budou připisovat atmosféře a alkoholu zlatíčko." Řekl Lee.

,,No Ron si konečně pohovořil s Georgem a Percym pořádně, Draco zjistil názory na jeho osobu. Ti mě moc v lásce mít nebudou." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Och ty má zlá holčičko, ti trumberové to nepoznají, na to jsi až moc chytrá a mazaná." Řekl Lee.

,,A Harry a Ginny…" Řekla vyčítavě Hermiona.

,,Žádný strach, tak se hold pan Potter dozvěděl, jakou sexuální historii slečna má a s čím může v posteli mimo jiné počítat." Řekl Lee.

,,Já to asi řeknu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nech to a polib mě." Řekl Lee vyzývavě.

,,Žes sis dal také?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jen pro tebe Pocahonstas." Řekl Lee.

* * *

Harry byl utahaný jako kotě, když pondělí potom mořském výletě stával na první hodiny bystrozorského tréningu, naštěstí čistě teoretického. Poslední dny se moc oslava se proměnila v tří denní tažení chlastu, her a soulože jak Sodomě a Gomoře. Nehledě, že když byli tu jednu noc na Scily po shledání s Deanem a též Pansy alias Leontýnou měl Harry pocit vzpomínky z šestého ročníku kdy byl pod vlivem felix felixu a přemluvil k nemožnému Horacia Křiklana a šel na pohřeb obřího pavouka a pěl s Hagridem ódy na počest toho pavouka. Pro Harryho dost přitažené za vlasy. Ale večer na Scily byl také a nehledě, že Ginny byla jak baterka div nevydržela do rána.

A dnes byl vyhaslý jako krb a bez energie jak už dlouho ne.V tomto stavu hold musí vyrazit na ty přednášky, jak suprový. Řádně se připravil, ale přesto poprosil Neville, aby mu do termosky jemu a Ronovi připravil smrťáčka v podobě kávy, jinak asi klekne při první příležitosti. Radno říct, že Neville nevypadal o moc líp. Celý shrbený, jak ho bolela záda z toho, jak usnul v koupelně ve vaně na té jachtě a to pro chlapa co měří 190 a něco málo žádná zábava. A to měl jít dnes ještě na kontrolu s Verčou k Francis Pomfrejové. Naštěstí až na devátou.

Zapnul si hábit a přehodil ruksak, který dostal od Hagrida k 18ctým narozeninám a hvízdl, aby si Ron pospíšil. Jo Hagrid mu vždy dával jako dárek bu´d nějaké zavazadlo nebo zvíře jako dárek, od doby co se poznali, pro Harryho poněkuď zvláštní, ale milí.

Ron sešel dolů a tvářil se jako by na něho něco lezlo. Byl značně bledý. Možná jenom tréma z prvních přednášek.

* * *

Bylo krásné slunečné úterý jako stvořené pro létání a profesor Malfoy byl v posteli přikrytý dekou na nočním stolu seděl kouřící hrnec s kakaem a vedle toho balík kapesníčku. Draco Malfoy někde prostě chytil chřipku. Jak potupné, že si musel včera zajít za Poppy, protože se mu udělalo zle od žaludku a rovnou to skoro hodil na Minervu. A tak dnes zůstal doma a nechal se obsluhovat skřítky. Nikdy se mu za celý život nestalo, aby ho skolila chřipka v září. Nehledě, že byl naposled pořádně nemocný v únoru jeho pátého ročníku. Nikdy až teď.

Hlavně nenakazit ostatní a tak si sám sobě nařídil karanténu.

* * *

Ve středu dopoledne Molly Weasleyová zděšeně hleděla na své dva syny sedící vedle sebe na pohovce před krbem obalené do tlusté deky s vakem ledu na hlavě a nudlí u nosu. Jak mohli u Morgany posraný ve stejný čas Percy a George chytit chřipku a mít ty samé příznaky!

Třásli kosu nebo jim vylezla horečka a Molly je balila do studeného prostěradla. Celou noc jí střídavě blily a z nosu jím lítali přímo chuchvalce holubů nehledě, když jim ráno dávala věci převlečení z propoceného tak si všimla, že mají v podpaždí vyrážku. A George jenom sotva mluvil, jak ho bolelo v krku. Co proboha na té plavbě dělali ti dva?

Spojila se z Poppy Pomfrejovou a jedině se tak dozvěděla, že s tím skoro samým leží doma Draco Malfoy a na ošetřovně Ginny, Astorie a Hermiona. Což byla katastrofa!

Molly to tak vyděsilo, že to po telefonu s Georgovou pomocí konzultovala s paní doktorkou Bernádrovou, protože se bála, aby s kvůli tomu nezhoršila Georgi jeho nemoc. Ta jí dala na telefon nějakou kolegyni jménem Amelie Petrsnová a ta jí doporučila všechny nechat prohlédnout u ní na pohotovosti. Podle ní to vypadalo jako typ chřipky ze Sředomoří na který britové nejsou zvyklý. Molly tedy krbem dostala Arthura z práce a ten kontaktoval Billa, aby se podíval na ostatní, co na té osudové plavbě byli. Leona dala na hlídání Andromédě a tu informovala, jak se věci mají. Ta jí dala adresu na Narcissu a tak se obloukem spojila, aby se sem přesunula i syna a budoucího nevlastního, měla totiž pocit, že ti to také odnesli jako ostatní. Arthur si všechny marody narval do auta a Molly se přemístila do Bradavic, aby pobbrala svojí dceru a Hermionu s Astorii a přemístila se rovnou do Londýna před pohotovost s nimi.

Tam už čekal její manžel a Bill, který co chvíli podával čistý kapesník Nevillovi. Všichni účastnici zájezdu vypadali jako chřipková vesnička.

,,A malá Verča?"Ptala se tiše ochraptěle Astorie.

,,U Fleur." Řekl Bill.

Na pohotovosti si je převzala rovnou paní doktorka a nakonec si je tam všechny nechali z důvodu infekčního rázu choroby. A Molly a ostatní tak jedině dostali injekcí s protilátkou vůči té chřipce, aby jí nedostali.

,,No madam jsem ráda, že jste je všem je dohnala. Poslední co chceme, aby nám řídil takový virus. Váš syn a jeho přátele očividně si dali nějakou pochutinu ze Středomoří, která přišla do styku s nakaženým člověkem nebo domácím zvířectvem." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,No Ron říkal něco o dobrých fících na ostrovech Scilli." Řekla Molly.

,,Ano o tom už jsem slyšela, spojila jsem tam s místní klinikou a ti také hlásí několik případů s tímto typem chřipky. Děkuji za informaci, co to vlastně je. Jedna 90letá babička jim před pár dny na to zemřela. Celou várku fíku pro jistotu zničily a vyhlásily rozhlasem, aby už koupené fíky lidé nejedli a raději je vyhodily. Je fakt smůla, že vás syn a přátelé si je dali." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,A bude můj syn v pořádku?"Ptal se nově příchozí Johnatan Finnigen.

,,Ano bude v pořádku, není skupina jenž by mohla tímto být ohrožena na životě to jsou jenom malé děti a staří lidé se sníženou imunitou." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,No a Verča dostala injekci." Řekla Molly.

,,Dobře, že jste tu malou sem nakonec vzali. Sice je ta maličká v pořádku, ale byla v prostředí, kde byli nakažení." Řekla paní doktorka a usmála se na Verču v náručí Fleur.

,,Ona je také roztomilí ptáček." Řekla Fleur a pohladila jí na vláskách.

,,Ano to je. A také jsem ráda, že pan George Weasley ho to nesebralo tolik, on do té skupiny rizikových pacientů s svojí nemocí také patří a ještě bere léky. Však až na ty zduřelé mandle mu nic není. Dva dny na kapačce s léky a a zase ho jako ostatní pustíme domů na doléčení." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,Tak to jsem rád. Bráškové fakt vypadali jak příšerně. Ani nevím, kdy naposled takto marodily. Už tomu bude rozhodně pár roků zpět." Řekl Bill.

,,No co se týče toho tak to nejvíce odnesla slečna Weasleyová, jakž to její bratři, pan Malfoy a Finnigen. Asi mají slabší imunitu nebo se u nich chřipka projevila dříve. Těm kdyby se jim nenasadily léky, tak by mohli mít nakonec s velkou pravděpodobností trvalé následky." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,Jaké trvalé následky?"Ptala se zděšeně Narcissa.

,,Astma, atypycký ekzém nebo například neplodnost, taková chřipka si může vybrat svou daň, když se neléčí jak má podle jejího typu a virového kmenu madam." Řekla paní doktorka a posadila si brýle o něco výše.

Narcissa pojednou byla moc šťastná, že mudlové mají tak vyspělou medicínu, tohle by mohl být jinak dokonce i konec Malfoyů. A to by ani Lucius jí neodpustil na tom onom světě.

,,Jenom ještě asi uvidí jak na tom budou mandle George Weasleyho, má je zduřelé a značně neteklé. Jestli léky na toto nebudou účinkovat, tak pro jistotu vzhledem k jeho anamnéze by bylo lepší mu je vytrhnout." Řekla paní dokotorka.

Bill brášku litoval. To už toho bylo trošku za ten rok na George moc, ohledně jeho zdraví.

,,Můj syn říkal o kamarádech na těch ostrovech a přítelkyních, které s nimi byli jsou v práci." Zeptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano pan Ronald Weasley byl s horečkou velice sdílný. Klinika sv. Marry na ostrovech Scilli rozhodně eviduje mezi marody, nějakého Deana Thomase a Leontýnu Monetcovou a co se týče těch dvou slečen, tak ti mají kolegové v Chelsey. Starosta starého města na tom ostrově se omlouvá za takto znepříjemněný pobyt na jejich ostrově. Hostinec u Mořské panny dostal pokutu za to, že prodával pochutinu, kterou dostal darem a účtoval si za ní cenu." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,Vydřiduši." Zakabonil se Johnatan Finnigen.

,,Jo svět je občas jeden velký podraz." Řekla paní doktorka.

,,A můžeme za nimi?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,No já nevím, jakou cenu to bude mít, všichni spí jako když je do vody hodí. Jsem ráda, že jim pomalu teplota klesá. Možná spíše zítra." Řekla paní doktorka s přáním hezkého zbytku dne odešla.

,,Zpropadené fíky!" Zavrčel Bill.

,,Komu to říkáš synu, ale musím Molly říci, že dnes jsi byla úžasná ženská. Poprvé si použila ten telefon bez drátů co má George, pak si dělala několik asistovaných přemístění a ještě jsi mluvila o sto šest. Překonala jsi sama sebe." Řekl pan Weasley a dal jí pusu na tvář.

,,No a já asi zajdu za Folly a do Bradavic vy vyřídím to tam, a omluvím je. Trochu mi to připomíná, když jsem tohle dělal když byl Seamus malý a já to vyřizoval s jeho paní učitelkou z primárky. Jo kde jsou ty časy." Řekl Johnatan.

,,To by jste moc hodný, já toho mám plné kšandy se neustále přimisťovat." Řekla Molly.

,,Já se spojím telefonem s Hermionimi rodiči, aby si nedělali starosti. Verča zůstane v Doupěti nebo kde. Kmotřička i tatínek marodí." Řekl Bill a podíval se na Verču v náručí Fleur.

,,Mo ami nemohli bychom si jí nechat na pár dní u nás doma?"Ptala se Fleur s velkýma očima.

,,Tak dobrá." Řekl trochu ztrápeně Bill.

,,Já u Andromédy vyzvednu Leona a zavezu ho ještě sem, aby dostal i on protilátku pro všechny případy a pak tě zde Molly vyzvednu." Řekl Arthur.

,,Ano stejně musím sehnat dezinfekci, abych vyčistila pokoje kluků a Grimouldovo náměstí 12 od chřipky." Řekla Molly.

,,Tak to jsme dvě. Johnatane, tvůj syn je čuník domácí, jeho bejvák je jak odpadní jímka." Řekla Narcissa.

,,No marodní kluci nejsou uklízecí mistři." Řekl Johnatan na obranu.

,,To nejsou nikdy, nebýt skřítků, tak by u Draca stoupala pohoří posmrkaných kapesníčků." Řekla Narcissa.

,,No ještě pak mě čeká byt pana Jordána, jeho maminka už to neudělá a slečna Grangerová je též nemocná." Řekla Molly s povzdechem.

,,Já si to klidně vezmu na starosti, ty Molly už máš byty tvých synů, Grimouldovo náměstí a Doupě na starosti a to je kopici práce. A já na to navelým stejně skřítky, takže mi to nebude za těžko, dát do pořádku ještě jeden byt na víc." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Tak dobrá." Řekla Molly.

Pak se rozloučily a každý šel svojí cestou.

* * *

Seamus měl oči jako zalepené izolepou. Dost mu trvalo než je otevřel. Zamrkal, aby uviděl bílou hnusnou nemocniční stěnu. Ty fíky mu byl čert a Voldemort dlužen.

,,Ahoj chlape jak se máš?"Ptal se hlas vedle postele.

,,No jako čerstvě uvařený a zamrazený koláč tati." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jen se klidně vylež a uzdrav se. Folly pozdravuje. Nejprve se prej vymaroď než, abys na něho střílel holuby." Řekl mu táta.

,,Ty fíky rozhodně musel posrat pes brácho, že ti bylo tak blbě. Ty a Draco vypadáte jako mrtvoly a slečna Astorie také." Řekl hlas, který jednoznačně patřil Galathee.

,,Nekřič tu tak Theo, Draco a ten jeden Weasley ještě spí, tak je nebuď." Řekl taťka.

Seamus se rozhlídl ze strany na stranu a viděl, že po levici v posteli chrní Draco Malfoy. Merline on měl tu hnusnou vyrážku v xichtu a George byl po pravici u zdi. S kým to skončil na pokoji u Merlina.

,,Okej tati." Špitla Galathea.

,,Rozhodně máte docela ošklivou chřipku. Všichni co jsme vás sem brali nás očkovaly. Dokonce i Galatheu a to mimčo s jménem Leon a Veronika." Řekl Johnatan.

,,Zase jsem dostala náplast se psy. Copak jsem malá." Řekla uraženě Galathea.

Seamus se chraplavě zasmál, ale neměl ani tu sílu se posadit, jak byl horečkou tím blitím zesláblý.

,,A přitom ty fíky byli tak dobré lepší jsem ještě neměl." Řekl Seamus ublíženě.

,,Jo dobré fíky jsou posrané fíky." Řekla Galathea.

,,No rozhodně si je teď delší dobu nedám žádný fík a za mák. I kdyby byli od nás." Řekl Seamus.

,,Hlavně Seamusi, sice vím, že jsi podle kouzelnického práva a podle i mudlovského dospělý, ale nemusíš sám marodit. Jestli bude zase blbě, klidně se přemísti ke mně a Narcisse. Nemusíš ze sebe dělat Sparťana a to platí i pro Draca." Řekl taťka.

,,Jo brácho lepší je marodit a hezky tady taťkovy nakazovat vařit čaj a péct sušenky než být sám." Řekla Galathea.

,,Což stejně uděláš, až tě pustí, dokuď tě neuznám zdravím." Řekla taťka.

,,Klidně tě pustím na pec. Tam je teploučko." Řekla Galathea.

,,Jo Thea a Narcissa tam mají holčičí kutloch a mě tam moc nepouští, takže si můžeš blahopřát." Řekl taťka.

Seamus se ušklíbl. On si včera jako v peci připadal.

,,Okej tak budu ve vaší vilce." Řekl.

,,Hele jsem tam já a Galathea, tak to snad můžeš považovat za domov kamaráde ne?" Ptal se ho taťka.

,,No, ale …" Dál se Seamus nedostal.

,,Tam je brácho také fajn a není tam zatracená babizna Brirková od vedle, podle mě rozhodně lepší barák než co jsme předtím bydleli." Řekla s úsměvem Galathea.

Seamus byl v této části trochu rozštípnutý na dvě polovinu, že se táta a sestřička z domu, kde voni co on bydleli 18 let nejednou přestěhovali.

,,Tak půjdu se domarodit domů." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo tak udělám vám dvěma marodům vajíčka se slaninou." Řekla Galathea.

,,Cože ty a v kuchyni Theo, kdo tě tam pustil?"Ptal se Seamus.

,,Narcissa, prej každé děvče se to někdy naučit a ona sice toho prej hodně zapomenula, ale prej se to budeme učit společně." Řekla s úsměvem Galathea.

,,Och ne, hlavně neostřelte kuchyni, tati jak si mohl." Řekl Seamus s hrůzou ve psanou ve tváři.

,,No je to pravda. Tebe jsme také v té době učily je dělat, tak proč ne Galathea." Řekl taťka.

Seamus zavzpomínal a musel uznat, že nějaká základní jídla a čaj a další věci ho tou dobou učili dělat mudlovským způsobem.

,,A vy budete mí rozhodčí pro moje známky z toho. Udělám vám pizzu, jakou jsme dělali v mojí nové primárce." Řekla nadšeně Galathea.

O je a ze mě a Draca budou pokusní králíci They pokusů vaření. Co jsem komu udělal? Pomyslel si Seamus.

,,Tak si klidně ještě odpočiň, já jdu ještě s Galatheou do knihovny." Řekl taťka.

,,Do knihovny?"Ptal se Seamus.

,,No na primárce máme z dějin projekt ohledně Plantagenetů brácho, a jsem si přes kamarádku vyhledala v zde v univerzitní knihovně video ohledně toho jak zkoumaly v nedávné době jejich mrtvoly. Dost hustý a tak to chci ukázat třídě." Řekla Galathea.

Seamus si pomyslel, že já mám sestřičku, co se vyžívá v zkoumání mrtvol. Neměl jsem jí pouštět noc oživlých mrtvol, teď mám ten guláš.

,,Tak se tu zatím měj Seamusi." Řekl ve dveřích když odcházel taťka a Galathea to doplnila ,,Čáu."

A já si ještě zdřímnu, řekl si Seamus a také tak udělal. Však moc dlouho nespal, protože ho probudilo chroustání jako od králíka, co žere zelí. Znovu otevřel obě oči a tentokrát dokonce se mu podařilo se posadit.

To chroustání nepocházelo od králíka jak se mylně domníval, ale od Draca Malfoye, který jedl z pytlíku kukuřičné lupínky.

,,A už jsi vzhůru, já myslel, že se nikdo z vás dnes neprobudí. Weasleyovská Růženka chrápe stále jako osel." Řekl Draco a dál chroustal lupínky.

Seamus stále trochu na toho podivného souseda od vedle, koukal podivně. Ona ta vyrážka na Dracovi vypadala jako zaschlá jahodová zmrzlina na něčí bílé košili, což nevypadalo nikterak lidsky.

,,Co koukáš, já vím, že mám rudý xicht od vyrážky, i když je to jenom minimální plocha co to zabírá, když si vezmu tvá záda." Řekl Draco a pucoval dále kukuřičné lupínky jako křeček.

,,Jak to víš?"Ptal se Seamus a zrudl ve tvářích.

,,Tys sis nevšiml, že nás navlékli do nemocničních andělů a dali na kapačku?" Ptal se zdviženým obočím Draco.

Seamus až teď zjistil, že má na zápěstí vpich s kapačkou a na sobě ten úděsný nemocniční oblek. Bože, tak to nedopadli moc dobře, protože zjistil, že to má i Draco a George.

,,A kurva." Řekl.

,,Nevíš, jak jsou na tom ostatní, já fakt moc nevnímal. Bylo mi na omdlení, když mě vytáhla tvá matka z postele." Řekl Seamus upřímně.

,,Ehm tak jako mi tedy z kapačkou skončili všichni, ale prej jsme s Ginny Weasleyovou a Georgem Waesleym odnesesli nejvíce, podle všeho. No o pokoj dál je Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley a Lee Jordán a na čísle čtyři jsou Potter a Longbottom. Holky jsou na ženským, mě tam nepustily." Řekl Draco.

,,Ty jsi tu s tou kapačkou a v andělu chodil po oddělení?"Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ne v županu, těžký se s kapačkou dostat do županu, sice uznávám smysluplnost toho vynálezu, ale tohle nemají tak docela domyšlený ti mudlové." Řekl Draco a dodal.

,,A také jsem musel na záchod."

,,Ach tak." Řekl Seamus.

,,Nemáš hlad, tvůj otec něco přinesl v tašce sem a nechal to se vzkazem na přilepšení. Neva, že jsem ti se pustil do zásob, ale já měl hlad jak vlkodlak." Řekl Draco.

,,To nebyl oběd?"Ptal se Seamus.

,,No byl, Potter mi to říkal, ale mi jsme asi spali a tak to odnesli a ani je nenapadlo nás vzbudit. Stejně podle Longbottoma to stálo za Fischovi spodky. Byli to nějaké dalmátské masové kuličky a bramborem a okurkou a hovězí vývar co viděl toho vola z dálky z rychlíku, popsal mi to takto Potter." Nakrčil nos Draco.

,,To si jistě pochutnali." Řekl ironicky Seamus.

V tom se třetí člen začal probouzet z dlouhého ozdravného spánku.

* * *

Penelopé šla na návštěvu za Ronaldem do nemocnice. Od Molly věděla, kde celé osazenstvo jachty skončilo. Díky bohu, že ona měla zrovna službu a nemohla na tu oslavu, jinak by jistě ležela zde také zcela jistě. Nesla mu hned dva dárky a to ovocný koš, kde samozřejmě chyběly fíky a jiné sušené pochutiny a také výpisky z přednášek, které Ronald zameškal. Uplatila jednoho Ronova spolužáka lahvinkou ohnivé whisky. A také tu byla služebně kvůli Nevillovi Longbotomovi a Dracovi Malfoyi. Měla pro ně ne příliš dobré novinky.

Penelopé byla předtím u Munga ze zvědavosti se ptala, jaké mají vědění o Středomořských chřipkách. Jo žádné jak se dověděla. Ti léčitelé tam byli sorta tupohlavců a holohlavců, který všechny chřipky léčily stejně. Mungo by mělo investovat do vzdělání svých zaměstnanců.

Vešla tedy do pokoje číslo 5, kde byl Ronald její ex Percy a Lee Jordán.

,,Čáu Ronalde." Postavila mu koš na stolek a probudila ho doufám ze sladkého snění. To Lee a Percy jasně nespali a místo toho se hadrkovali nad vydáním Denního věštce.

,,Pusinka by nebyla?"Ptal se jí Ron.

,,Ne dokuď jsi v tom andělu. Já andělíčky nelíbám." Řekl Penelopé.

Ron se jenom na ní zamračil. Sliboval si, že žádný fík sušený nebo ne nepozře minimálně rok. To si raději dá artyčok.

Tak zle mu bylo jenom dvakrát a to, když blil slimáky a otrávil se Křiklanovou medovinou. Sice mu už teď bylo líp, ale necítil se někde lézt a s tou vyrážkou na nohách už vůbec. Nehledě, že se to celé začalo loupat. Podle paní doktorky normální a dokonce mu dala na to mastičku, ale ono se to loupalo vše a zvláště Neville a Draco Malfoy, kteří to měli ve xichtě a Neville na krku vypadali jako uvařené napůl oloupané brambory. A ještě to u Morgany svědilo jak blázen

,,Jinak tvá maminka Ronalde uklidila jak pokoj v Doupěti tak v Grimouldově náměstí, to vlastně celý. Stejně tak tobě Percy. A madam Malfoyová ti uklidila tvůj byt Jordáne, je moc hodná viď." Řekla Penelopé a viděla jak všichni tři každý asi z jiného důvodu zbledli.

Percy se bál, jestli mu nevyhodí zápisky ohledně případu Siriuse alias Samuela a toho podzemního vězení. Tak to by mamku proklel.

,,Dále jsem ti Ronalde sehnala zápisky z bystrozorského tréningu, abys nic nezameškal z teoretických hodin." Řekla Penelopé.

,,Jsi zlato Penny, co bych bez tebe dělal." Řekl nadšený Ron, který ani skrz to o nic od Penny neprosil.

,,Jako mnich bys po večerech dopisoval látku. Z fyzického tréningu jsi jenom prošvihl hodiny plavání. Lektor ti pak dá náhradní prej." Řekla Penny.

,,Tak to bude v pohodě." Řekl Ron.

On uměl dobře plavat a to i z lidskou zátěží, pro něho žádný problém.

,,To se uvidí jak si dobrý Ronalde, nedělej ze sebe hned Herkula." Řekla Penny a dala ruku v bok.

,,Dobrá toho ze sebe dělat nebudu." Řekl Ron skoro jako přísahu.

,,Dobrá máte zde nějakou jídelnu nebo společenskou místnost?"Ptala se ho Penny.

,,Na co?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Potřebuji mluvit tady s Percym, Nevillem Longbotomem a Dracem Malfoyem." Řekla Penny.

,,Aha, ale tady nosí jídlo rovnou do pokoje a tamhle u stolu jíme." Řekl Ron a posunkoval směr stůl a židle pro hosty.

,,Sakra." Řekla Penny.

,,O co se jedná?"Ptal se Percy.

,,O případ Verči. Mám pro vás nové informace." Řekla Penny.

,,Tak je pošli na tento pokoj." Řekl Percy.

,,A nebo se tu skládáme všichni Penny. Já a Harry bydlíme ve stejném domě jako Neville a malá Verča a jestli je to důležité tak to máme jako spolubydlící právo vědět. Lee chodí s Verči kmotrou a Seamus skoro už je nevlastní bratr Malfoye, i když je to přitažené za vlasy Penny. Ti to mají také právo vědět, pokuď to nespadá pod přísně tajné informace." Řekl Ron.

,,Učíš se Ronalde rychle, zlato. Máš pravdu, ti by to měli také vědět." Řekla Penny a odešla z pokoje sem nahnat i ostatní.

* * *

Penelopé si připadala jako před Petrovou branou. Kolem ní na postelích byli usazení osum andělíčků a koukali na ní podezřívavě. A ještě hezky seskládání od nejstaršího k nejmladšímu. Už chyběla jenom křídla a svatozář.

,,Mám pro vás pár novinek v případu Veronici Longbotomové. Nevím, jestli vám Neville nebo tady Draco řekli, ale v Brazilli se podařilo najít a dopadnout Gregoryho Goyla." Řekla Penny.

,,Komu vděčíme tomuto úspěchu?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Komárovy Weasley. Gregory Goyle doplatil na svojí sladkou krev a infikoval díky štípanci malárií. Pokusil se vyléčit sám a chtěl vykrást jednoho Brazilského léčitele." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo komáři to jsou svině, ale tentokrát bych toho komára měl i snad rád." Mínil George.

,,No sice chvíli trvalo než byl schopen normálního výslechu, však malárie není žádná sranda, ale pak zpíval na Bystrozorském oddělení v Brazilli jako ptáček." Usmála se Penny.

,,A co z něho vypadlo?"Ptal se Neville.

,,To, že až do té doby než onemocněl cestoval s Dafné Greengrásovou."Řekla Penny.

,,A ta je kde, a kde jsou Astorie rodiče?"Ptal se Draco.

,,No ta je teď na útěku sama. Podle všeho už Brazilli opustila, ale bystrozoří jsou jí v patách. Co se týče rodičů jejích a Astorie Greengrásové mám špatné zprávy. Jsou už víc jak dva měsíce mrtvý." Řekla Penny.

,,Mrtvý?"Ptal se Draco bledě.

,,Ano Gregory se přiznal, že je zabil, poté co mu to Dafné pod Imperie přikázala. Bod pro něho, že to neudělal svévolně. I tak poputuje do Azkabánu na 75let za zabití čtyř osob. Vyjde jako z něho jako stařec to je jisté." Řekla Penny.

,,A to si Torie stále myslela, že je uvidí." Řekl smutně Draco.

,,Penny a co se stalo s ostatky paní a pana Greengráse?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Z Gregory Goyle šel na dohodu ohledně toho, nechtěl sedět v Brazili ale doma, takže nám to řekl dobrovolně. Poblíž afrického města Port Gentile, kdy Dafné a Gregory pobývali delší dobu, než se přesunuli do Brazilie. Goyle nám dokonce dál vzpomínku, kdy vykopal kouzly hrob a pohřbil je." Řekla Penny.

,,Asi chytl toho komára, co ho dostal. Africe jejich mrzáku požehnaně." Řekl Harry.

,,Takže je převezou do Británie?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano, ale přesný termín nevím Draco Malfoyi, ale dám tobě vědět, domnívám, že už s tvou matkou se ohledně uložení ostatků domluvíte."Řekla Penny.

Draco jenom kývl.

,,Po pohřbu asi i dědické řízení, jelikož podle našich zdrojů od Gringottů sepsal tento leden, co byl pan Greengrás závěť nebo jí spíš přepsal a ta musí být vykonána, ale to je ještě čas." Řekla Penny.

,,Rozumím." Řekl jenom Draco.

,,Jinak nám Gregory objasnil jak to celé z Verčou vlastně bylo." Řekla Penny.

,,Dopravdy?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Ano a musím říct, že by to vydalo na dobrý román." Řekla s úšklebkem Penny.

,,Román, mě to dvakrát románové nepřipadá." Řekl Ron.

,,Na Bradavickém hradě vznikl přímo motanec milostných vztahu. No tady Draco byl svými rodiči zasnouben s Astorii, ale ta se vzepřela rebelsky a místo toho měla, dalo by se říct milence Nevilla, což se ani za mák nelíbilo Dafné, protože to ona chtěla být paní Malfoyovou hlavně kvůli gelonům a tak využila Vinceta a Gregoryho, kteří k ní vzplanuli láskou, aby znemožnily jak její sestřičku, tak Nevilla a měla v plánu znemožnit i Draca, nehledě, že jistý Denis Crevry žárlil na Nevilla, že má přízeň Astorie, kterou měl tajně rád. Úplný motanec, že Pýcha a předsudek je vlažný doušek jemného čaje." Prohlásila Penny.

,,Amen." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo kam se hrabe Lockhart." Řekl George.

,,Kam jsem se to připletl." Řekl Draco.

,,Do mlejnku na maso, Malfoyi a Neville také." Řekl Ron.

,,Denis měl slabost pro Astorii, ale ten přece Zmijozel nesnáší?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Spíš tebe Neville. Jo vy chlapi jste tak pomstichtivý, když vám někdo přebere ženskou viď pane Pottere?"Ptala se Penny.

Harry raději mlčel.

,,Ale jak zrovna mě chtěli znemožnit?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Chtěli ti přišít smrt Verči a Astorie a Dafné rodičů. Verča v tom lese fakticky zemřít. No pak ty jsi býval Smrtijed a tak by bylo jasné, že určitě máš prsty v tom, kdyby se kus krve z pupeční šňůry našla na Malfoy Manor. A bylo by dvojnásob, protože je otcem té malé Neville, tady válečný hrdina."Řekla Penny.

,,Jo hezký plán, ale má to háček. Našli jsme Verču a ta přežila." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano a tím se tento plán zhatil a oni museli pryč za země. Pak Dafné usoudila, že už jí rodiče, které držela pod zámkem v kouzelném kufru, jsou k ničemu a nechala je zabít když, dorazili do Port Gentil. Verči prarodiče umřeli tohoto roku. Ta Dafné Greengrásová je fakt bez špetky srdce ta mrcha." Řekla Penny.

,,Já jí moc neznal, ale ani na oko mi příjemná nebyla." Řekl Draco.

,,A to chodila do tvé koleje." Řekl Harry.

,,Nemusím se s každým bavit hned Pottere a z holek jsem mluvil jenom Pansy a občas Millicent a Treycy. Copak ty jsi byl kamarád se všemi holkami z ročníku tvé koleje, mě se nikdy nezdálo Pottere." Řekl Draco.

,,Pravda, nejčastěji jsem byl v kontaktu s Hermionou, popřípadě Parvati a když s ní chodil Ron tak Levandulí, ale Alici a Sophie moc neznám." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak vidíš." Mínil Draco.

,,Ale jak mohli, tím myslím Dafné Greengrásová a Goyle a Crebre vědět, že Neville vykuřuje v skleníku. Promiň kámo, ale já to fakticky nepředal dál a nevím kdo by to mohl jinak o tobě vědět." Řekl Seamus.

,,Hm otázka hodná bystrozora Finnigene. Draco kdo byl u vás ve Zmijozelu v tvém ročníku z kluků největší sukně co se týče holek a dalo by se říct největší mluvka." Řekla Penny.

,,Blaise Zabiny, já to připisoval jeho italské krvi. Ten by hubu nezavřel ani, kdyby mu šlo o život a klidně by si to rozdal s McDůgalovou." Řekl Draco a tvářil se jako kyselé zelí.

,,Jo ten hleděl na zadek i Ginny." Řekl zamračeně Harry. Zabiny mu také ležel v žaludku, škoda, že má mozek na puding a je u Munga vedle Zlatohlava Lockharta, jinak by mu dal víc než pár mířených ran. Ron by se jistě rád přidal.

,,Gregory Goyle a Vincent Crebra od něho tu informaci dostali, když Zabiny měl jisté milostné dostaveníčko s Lenkou Láskorádovou. Otázka je jak se k této infromaci dostala ona." Řekla Penny.

,,Ale ne, asi našla moje cigarety schované mezi mými květníky v skleníku. Lenka je příšerně chytrá, i když je dost střelená hlavně no v posteli. Zabiny no…" Neville se odmlčel.

,,Jemine tebe ještě ty ženy, dostanou kamaráde do hrobu." Řekl Ron.

,,He, he Ronalde já už v tom hrobě jsem, ale jak mohla tohle Lenka jenom říct dál. Já myslel, že mne má alespoň trochu ráda a Zabiny tak tomu měl někdo místo mozku přerazit hubu, aby nemlel pantem." Řekl Neville zlostně.

,,Lenka Láskorádová je sexuální bestie Neville, jenom abys to věděl." Řekl George.

,,Jak to myslíš Georgi, jo sice Lenka byla poněkud ostřejšího zrna, ale nic podivného v posteli na ní nebylo." Řekl Neville.

,,A já jsem papeženec Neville Longbottome. Fred po třech měsících to už s ní nevydržel." Řekl George.

,,Fred Weasley co ten má společného … ne vy jste zkoušeli ty svoje drýjáky na Lence?"Ptal se Neville a už šahal pro hůlku do kapes županu, aby jí dal Georgi na krk.

,,Ne pro Merlina ne. To ona to od našeho posledního ročníku zkoušela na nás. Museli jsme se přesmistovat rovnou k Doupěti, aby na nás někde jako noční můra o prázdninách nečekala. Fred to pak zkusil, ale ona si čím dál častěji a ostřeji vyžadovala jeho přítomnost. Fred pak už jí měl až kam po krk Neville. Vždyť mě prosil, ať to vezmu za něj, chudák Fred." Řekl George.

,,No tohle jsem tak docela nechtěl vědět co Lenka je či není v posteli." Řekl Harry.

,,No alespoň Fredík neodešel ze světa jako panic, ale jak to vypadá jako světa znalý muž." Uznal Lee.

,,Kdyby tě tak slyšel, Jordáne, jak to komentuješ." Protočil panenky Percy.

Penny si odkašlala a přerušila tuhle debatu ohledně Lenky Láskorádový.

,,Ano Penny?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No pak mám další informaci a to k případu Denise Crevryho." Řekla Penny.

,,Ano takže byl tajně zamilovaný do Astorie Greengrásový a žárlil u všech Merlinových spodárů na Nevilla. Co dál?"Ptal se Harry.

,,A utekl z předběžné cely zadržení v Azkabánu, kde čekal na soud." Řekla Penny a tvářila se ponuře.

,,Cože!" Vykřikli všichni v této místnosti.

,,Penny to si děláš prču. Pan ministr Pastorek přece dál ihned jak dostal po bitvě dal příkaz Azkabán zrekonstruovat. Neměla by z něho pláchnout ani luční kobylka či škvor, tak jak Crevry mohl uniknout." Řekl Percy nevěřícně.

,,Harry nebo také ty Neville, co jste vše tu Brumbálovu učili a hlavně ví někdo od vás jak se proměnit zvěromága?"Ptala se Penny.

,,Počkej, počkej Penny, nechceš přece říct, že Denis Crevry, ten Denis je zvěromágem! To nestačí tady Malfoy?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano to chci říct." Řekla Penny.

,,Kurník šopa, tak na to Kinsley asi zapomněl, přitom vzhledem k Siriusově případu tu ochranu proti zvěromágům měl udělat první." Řekl Percy.

,,No nikoho to neučil, sám jím nejsem a Sirius mi návod nikdy nedal natož, aby řekl, jak to voni udělali." Řekl Harry.

,,A jenom z Remuse dostal, že to mají od Minervy, které to čorli z kabinetu, ale já tu informaci nikdy neřekl. Draco neprořekl si se náhodou ty?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne o tom, že jsem zvěromágem měla patrnost jenom Astorie a Uršula do tohoto září a vlastně ještě matka, ale já nikdy neřekl, jak mě to Červíček učil. Proč bych to dělal, ponížil bych se sám, že jsem se to učil od té krysy. Nevím, kde to Crevry schrastil." Řekl Draco.

,,No počkejte, o zvěromágusích se učí ve třetím ročníku povrchně a sedmém ročníku do hloubky v přeměňování. Je to přeměna a všichni víme co je McGonagolová. Neprořekla se před Crevrym právě ona a on jí tu příručku nebo návod nesebral sám. Když se to podařilo Pobertům, možná to udělal i on?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Zajímavá domněnka Jordáne, na to se musím paní ředitelky optat. Myslí ti to dobře Jordáne." Řekla Penny.

,,Děkuji ti za kompliment. " Řekl Lee.

,,A co je vůbec Denis za zvíře, že se mu podařilo uniknout Azkabánu?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Díky sledovacím kouzlům co tam umístil pan ministr Pastorek, víme co je Denis Crevry zač, ale bude se hodně blbě hledat. Je velice nenápadné zvíře zvlášt ve městech. On je totiž hrdlička nebo spíš sameček hrdličky. Prostě ulétl, když se dělalo povinné větrání cel z hygienických důvodů." Řekla Penny.

Ron, Harry a Neville si pomysleli, kam se hrabe Sirius Black, Denis ho právě předčil. Tole byl definitivně úlet, který zařadil Tichošlápka mezi staré železo.

,,Tomu klukovi je patnáct, jak u Merlinovy levý zadní může být zvěromágem." Řekl Percy, který byl stále z toho tumpachový.

,,Můj otec, kmotr a Pettigrew po ročním tréningu se jimi staly v šestnácti letech Percy." Řekl Harry.

,,A to měli školu a dělali to metodou pokus a omyl. Já to z Červem zvládl za 15 dní o prázdninách, ale byla to fuška. Také mi bylo šestnáct." Řekl Draco.

,,Denis a Colin byli ve svém ročníku nejlepší z přeměňování co já vím. Minerva je přirovnala k Regulusovi a Siriusovi Blacků v tomto předmětu a všichni víme, co ti byli zač. A to Denis a Colin byli skoro z mudlovvské rodiny bez té jejich výjimky prababičky motačky Agáty a ta byla, jak jsem se od Colina dozvěděl sestřenice Alastora Moddyho. Takže jisté schopnosti rozhodně měli. Blbý oba rozhodně nebyli no a nejsou." Řekl Neville.

,,U dračího hovna." Řekl Percy.

,,Proto prošli komisí Piuse Břicháče." Řekl Harry zamyšleně.

,,Ale jak nahánět no hrdláka jako je von po celé Británii to je nemožný." Řekl George.

,,Jo Crevry je noční můra bystrozorského oddělení, Cavendisch se z něho doslova posral a bůh ví co by na to řekl Moddy, ať je mu nebíčko lehké, toho by trefilo." Řekla Penny.

,,Nic není nemožné brácho a Penny. Jestli si vzpomínám dobře, tak Červíčka donutil Sirius a Remus přeměnit se zpět do své podoby. Určitě by to fungovalo i na Denise." Řekl Ron.

,,To je sice hezké Rone, ale to chceš seslat to kouzlo na každého holuba nebo hrdličku. Těch jsou v Británii miliony asi tak jako lidí. A ještě se to úděsně rychle množí. Mi jsme na střeše krámku měli jejich hnízdo a tam byli čtyři šedivá malá ošklivá mláďata. Sovy jsou fakt krásnější." Řekl George.

,,Ne, ne, ne Georgi. Víš co je přece Bill za povolání. Odeklínač, ale dlouho se to učil a v té době dost brigádničil všude možně. A ten mi vyprávěl, jak dělal ostrahu nějakého egyptského magického památníku a tam dali pro neznané návštěvy kouzlo, které připevnili na magické štíty té budovy. To samé bych udělal s tím kouzlem přeměny pro zvěromágy a dal ho na všichny magické budovy, u kterých to půjde a majítelé budou s tím svolní. Nehledě na Bradavice. Takže každý zvěromágus se bude muset chtě nechtě přeměnit zpět a když se tam dá na toto čekající slídivé kouzlo, tak už jsi ho bystrozoři vychytají. Jednoduché a laciné. Proč vraždit všechno městské ptactvo. Já náhodou je občas krmím starými rohlíky." Řekl Ron.

,,Ronalde ty jsi génius." Spráskla ruce Penny a dala mu pusu na tvář.

,,Hned to předám Cavendischovi, tohle ho nadchne zcela určitě. Jestli nechytneme díky tomu Crevyho, tak klidně s tebou půjdu na večeři do libovolné rastourace Ronalde a ještě to zaplatím." Řekla Penny a vyletěla jako mastná střela z nemocničního pokoje.

,,Percy?"Otočil se George na svého staršího bráchu.

,,Ano?"Ptal se zkoprněle Percy.

,,Od kdy je tak Ronánek chytrý?"Ptal se George.

,,Netuším." Řekl Percy.

Připadal jsi vůči bráškovy takříkajíc jako poslední blbec na planetě. Napojit na ochranné valy magických budov zpětné kouzlo přeměny pro zvěromágy a pojistit to celé slídivým kouzlem, tak to bylo geniální a přitom tak jednoduché. Prostě využít už něčeho co tam už bylo předtím. Klobouk dolů co bráška vymyslel, ale asi by to vymyslel nebýt toho, že Bill je starý chlubil a vypravěč všeho nemožného a možného.

,,Kamráde ty nakonec strčíš do kapsy i Hermionu." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo tohle je tvůj kámen mudrců Rone." Dal palce nahoru Neville.

,,Weasley tak tohle by mě nenapadlo." Uznal Draco.

,,No šachista se v tobě Rone nezapře, profesorka McGonagolová říkala, že už ve tvém prváku bylo s tebou obtížná. A teď si nám dal tah do předu před Denisem. Fakt suprový." Řekl Lee.

,,Ale to přece nic nebylo, jenom jsem zavzpomínal na to co vím o zvěromágusích a to je hodně málo." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale ty jsi už měl vždy už paměť jako slon Ron. Pamatuješ si to ostatní ne. Mizerné detaily." Řekl Harry.

,,Ron je stratég Harry, to ty máš instinkty a Hermiona analytický mozek." Řekl Neville.

,,To asi ano, jinak by už všichni tři byli pod kytičkami." Řekl Draco.

 **Zveřejněno 31.7.2019**

 **Poznámka od autorky:**

 **Tak tohle byla poslední kapitola prvního dílu. Další díl bude následovat v těsné návaznosti. Možný tento díl nebyl tak peprný, za ty další budou o to ostřejší. Jinak vše nejlepší k 39 narozeninám fiktivní postavě Harryho Pottera. Oslav jí ve svém světě pořádně.**

 **Letně naladěná elenor**


End file.
